A Date With Destiny
by TTY7
Summary: After a friend leaves the Juban District, Rei Hino feels that she is without a purpose. She soon recieves a message from a mysterious voice in her vision and travels to Area 11 to find an old friend and to discover the truth about her past. However, what she does not realize is that traveling to this new world will change the very nature of her destiny. UNDER REVISION
1. Preface

A/N: Hey! This is TTY7 posting the first chapter of my very first fan fiction story. I hope you all will like it. I won't tell you too much about this story but I will tell you that I added a few characters and places from the Sailor Moon series into the plot. I like seeing what would happen if all these characters were in the same story together. The main character that I put into the Code Geass story that I'm writing is Rei Hino a.k.a. Sailor Mars. Some of the other sailor scouts are in the story, but only for a short time. The main setting and plot is about the same as the original Code Geass story. I hope you will all like it. Please review.

Note as of 12/20/11: A special thanks to yugiohgx5dsgrl for helping me edit this chapter. You really rock my sista.

Disclaimer: None of the characters or places of Code Geass or Sailor Moon are mine. This story is only a twist of the original plot of Code Geass and is the main topic of this particular story. The characters and places I added from Sailor Moon are just additions to the story and my take of what would happen if they were all living at the same time and dealing with the same issues.

P.S.: I promise that I will never leave an authors note or disclaimer this long again. Thank you.

Chapter 1

Preface

_It was August 2010 when the war between Britannia and Japan started to come to a close. Most of Japan was falling to Britannia, but in a small city to the south, the war had no effect. The Juban District of Tokyo Japan, known as Juban City to those who live here, was a place of peace; however, it was also a place of mystery and magic unknown to its citizens. The titanium wall that had been built around the perimeter of their area of Tokyo protected it from outsiders. This area consisted of Juban City, a mountain retreat up to the far north, and a beach two hours away to the east that extended up to the open ocean. The Britannians could not get through the solid titanium wall though many had tried, nor could the knightmares break through the wall. Most of the people of Juban City believed that the wall was impenetrable, but in reality an invisible barrier is what had really been protecting them. This barrier surrounded the city and the titanium wall and it was the true reason why Britannian invaders had not been able to get through._

_So as the months rolled by without any kind of trouble to the residents the people referred to Britannia as a nuisance and therefore not a threat. Juban City was a happy place that was filled with love and peace. Nevertheless, today was different. It started out like any other normal day in Juban city. Peaceful, harmonious, and joyful or at least it was until they came. They didn't seem like a threat to the people and at the time they weren't, but in the years to come they would soon see that the children who now walked the streets would one day destroy their world._

_At that time there were two young boys walking through the streets of Juban City. How they even got in the city is a mystery, but it didn't seem to matter. One boy was carrying a little girl on his back. He had dark brown hair and green eyes that seemed to sparkle, but with a sadness that isn't usually seen in a child. The other boy who was leading the way_ _had jet black hair and amethyst eyes that glowed with determination as well as stubbornness. The little girl that the first boy was carrying was blind and unable to walk for reasons unknown to the people of Juban City, but the boy carrying her as well as the boy leading the way knew the story of what happened only months ago._

_Likewise, this young boy who seemed to have the stubbornness and pride like a man was a Britannian prince named Lelouch Vi Britannia. He seemed to be in control of the situation even though he had no idea where he was going. The second boy carrying Lelouch's sister was the son of the prime minister of Japan, Genbu Kururugi. His name was Suzaku Kururugi. The little girl that Suzaku was holding was Lelouch's pride and joy as well as a princess of Britannia. Her name was Nunnally Vi Britannia._

_In the years to come. They would bring destruction and war to this peaceful place._

* * *

It was almost five o'clock in the evening and Lelouch was beginning to feel weak in the knees. It didn't help that Suzaku was doubting his ability to navigate through their surroundings since he believed that Lelouch was a bit on the dumb side.

"Lelouch do you even know where you're going?" he asked.

Without thinking Lelouch snapped at him, "Give it a rest Suzaku!" Suzaku laughed to himself silently. He loved making Lelouch squirm and second guess himself. He had nothing better to do at that moment so he took pleasure in teasing Lelouch.

"How's Nunnally?" Lelouch asked, his eyes still searching around.

"She's sleeping." Suzaku stated as he listened to Nunnally's heavy breathing.

Meanwhile, Lelouch wished that he was the one sleeping and not trying to find somewhere to go. He didn't know where he was and he would be lucky if they could find a place to stay for the night when it grew dark. Lelouch tried not to think about it since the sun was still high in the sky. Lelouch however, started to grow weaker every second he walked. They had been out in the sun all day and without any water or shade. Suzaku could handle it because he was an exercise nut, but Lelouch wasn't used to this kind of exposure to the sun and its heat. After all, it was the middle of summer and ninety degrees outside even though the sun would begin to set within an hour and a half.

Lelouch suddenly stopped in his tracks, felling nauseated and dizzy. "Suzaku," he called, almost out of breath.

"What is it now?" Suzaku asked. Lelouch looked around and tried to find some kind of excuse for why he stopped, something other than the truth. He saw a few people staring at them and used that to disguise the real reason for the pause.

"Why are those people staring at us?" he asked weakly.

"Probably because you're Britannian," Suzaku told him bluntly.

"I don't get it," Lelouch complained, although he wasn't talking about the people staring at him; he was much more preoccupied with how sick he felt.

On the other hand Suzaku had no clue that Lelouch was practically dying and went on irritating him. "Everyone is this city is Japanese," he said while urging Lelouch to keep walking. Lelouch began walking again but much more slowly than before.

"Yeah, so?" he asked, not feeling any better.

"They aren't used to outsiders," Suzaku explained. At that point Lelouch had had enough of all that racism crap and felt a burst of energy along with a surge of anger.

"Just because I'm Britannian doesn't mean that I'm an outsider!" Lelouch shouted as he turned to face Suzaku.

"Shut up someone will hear you!" Suzaku ordered, screaming just as loudly as Lelouch had.

"Do I look like I care about that?" Lelouch questioned angrily. "There are worse things that can happen to us than a bunch of people eavesdropping on our conversation!"

"Just shut up you stupid Brit!" Suzaku snarled, getting all up in Lelouch's face.

"You're the one that's stupid," Lelouch replied. Clearly he was ready to punch him in the mouth.

Suddenly it was Nunnally who was shouting.

"Stop fighting you two!" she shouted with authority, even though she was three years younger than Suzaku and her brother.

"Sorry Nunnally did we wake you?" Lelouch asked, looking at Nunnally's angry face.

"I was awake the whole time," she said with a giggle; all traces of her anger were gone. Since Nunnally couldn't open her eyes it was easy to pretend like she was sleeping so she could eavesdrop on her brother's conversations with Suzaku.

"Nunnally what have I told you about using your blindness to eavesdrop on people?" Lelouch chastised.

"I know Lelouch, but I couldn't resist."

"What am I going to do with you?" Lelouch asked as he gently took a hold of Nunnally's hand. Nunnally could feel his love for her and returned it with a kiss on his cheek.

Afterwards Lelouch felt a lot better. His sister always seemed to cheer him up or make him feel stronger when he was ready to give in.

"We should keep going," he said, turning back around and leading the way again.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Suzaku asked, a bit skeptical of his friend.

"Of course I do," Lelouch lied, feeling less confident than he had a few moments ago.

"Have some faith Suzaku, my brother can do anything," Nunnally stated. Lelouch wished that he could believe that, but his body said otherwise.

Around six thirty it was safe to say that he was lost. "Lelouch it will be dark soon," Suzaku muttered.

"I know," Lelouch replied, stumbling a little.

"Hey look up there," Suzaku said, pointing towards the stone steps that lead to Hikawa Shrine, "we should go up there Lelouch."

Lelouch started to get real worried real fast. He knew that there had to be a thousand steps up to that shrine. He wouldn't be able to make it with the sun beating down on him even though it was beginning to set.

"Are you sure?" he asked, hoping desperately that he could get out of climbing all those stairs.

"Yeah, let's go," Suzaku answered, already beginning to climb up. Nunnally slipped in his grip a bit as he started up.

"Hey, be careful with Nunnally," Lelouch ordered.

"Do you want to hold her now Lelouch?" he asked.

"Sure," Lelouch replied a bit sarcastically. He knew that an extra sixty five pounds was going to kill him.

So, after getting Nunnally onto his back he started up the steps as Suzaku lead the way. Lelouch started to feel weak again as the now setting sun burned his skin. It made him wish that he had sunscreen.

"Are you alright Lelouch?" Nunnally asked. "You're breathing very heavily."

"Don't worry I'm fine," he lied.

"Just a few more steps!" Suzaku shouted. He was almost at the top of the steps, obviously signifying how much of stamina Suzaku really had. Lelouch on the other hand felt terrible, similar to the time when he got the flu and his mother had to take care of him.

As a result of those thoughts Lelouch felt a pang at his heart which made him feel even weaker than he already was.

"_I just have to make it to the top_," he thought with determination. He was almost there, he just had to force himself to climb until he finally reached the top of those dreaded stone steps.

"Suzaku," Lelouch called out, panting heavily as his face dripped with sweat. Dark circles were clouding the edges of his vision.

"Lelouch you look awful," Suzaku replied.

"Take Nunnally, hurry," he pleaded. Suzaku did what he was told, and as soon as Nunnally was safe in Suzaku's arms, Lelouch collapsed to the stone ground beneath them.

* * *

A/N: That's the end of the first chapter. Review Please.


	2. Rei Hino

A/N: Hey it's TTY7 again. I hope you liked the first chapter of my story. This is the second chapter and I just want to let you know that this one is about Rei. There's been a huge time skip, but you'll find out all about that in the later chapters. I hope you'll like it.

Disclaimer: None of the characters or places are mine

Chapter 2

Rei Hino

7 years later

Rei P.O.V.

"Come on Serena hurry up in there," I shouted feeling irritated for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

"I'm coming Rei just hold on," she replied. She had said that forty-five minutes ago!

"Serena we can't afford to be late," I replied more harshly than I had intended.

Serena suddenly opened the bathroom door wearing her pink tank top, jeans, and tennis shoes. "I know," she stated, walking past me and grabbing her jacket from off my bed.

"Let's go," I ordered softly, grabbing my purse from the table and sliding the back door open.

Once outside I felt a little better, but not enough to make me feel happy again. After all, how could I be happy when Mina Aino, our long time freind and fellow Sailor Scout was leaving us.

"I'm sorry about this Rei," Serena said with a sigh.

"Don't worry about it Serena, we can still make it to the airport," I replied with a small smile that masked my true emotions. What else could I do in that moment? I wasn't going to cry just because one of our best friends was leaving.

"Are you ready Rei?" Serena asked, already ahead of me.

"Yeah I guess," I replied, quickly following behind her.

We walked down the stone steps of Hikawa shrine, or the Hikawa temple as I had always called it, and started to make our way to the airport on our bikes since we still couldn't drive yet. That had been one of the reasons why I wanted to leave my house on time.

"_Oh well, can't be helped now_," I thought to myself as we peddled through the streets of the city. I looked around at my beloved Juban City in sadness, knowing that since most of Japan had been taken over by Britannia this city hadn't been able to advance in technology even though it was 2017.

Nevertheless, we are free here in Juban City because Britannians can't get through the wall that protects it. However, we can't get out for the most part. Juban City and the land that surrounds it is pretty big to us, but in reality it's really small. The only way out is through air travel and luckily most knightmares are stuck on the ground. Thinking about this made me think about how Mina was leaving Juban City with her family again. Serena and I as well as the rest of our friends wished that she didn't have to go, but she had to for the sake of her father.

Mina's father has been diagnosed with a brain tumor that could possibly be terminal, and Juban city's technology is limited, so the doctors said that there was no way to save him. Afterwards, Mina and her mother were advised to take him to America where he could possibly be cured. Because of this they have to leave Japan and Mina has to leave the Sailor Scouts.

"What will happen to the Sailor Scouts Serena," I asked as we approached the airport about an hour later.

"I don't know," she replied. Serena a.k.a. Sailor Moon was supposed to be the leader of the Sailor scouts, but she didn't always show it, especially right now.

For one thing, Serena is a crybaby. For another, she isn't the brightest star in the sky if you know what I mean. As a result she's always relying on the other Sailor Scouts to bail her out half the time. I will give her some credit for defeating Galaxia by herself, but we had to sacrifice ourselves so that she could stop her and save the planet once again. I glanced at her again and she seemed to be staying strong, which surprised me at the moment. I guess she could keep it together when she had to.

About ten minutes later we had reached the front gate to the airport.

"Where should we park our bikes?" Serena asked.

"How about there," I replied, pointing over to the bike rack about three feet in front of us.

"Oh, when did that get there?" Serena chuckled, looking utterly stupid as she did.

"Lets just get this over with," I muttered. I hated goodbyes. I thought back to all the times I've had to say goodbye to someone. One included my crush Chad when he finally did leave. I had always known he would leave eventually and that left my heart empty as far as love was concerned. Now I had to say goodbye to one of my best friends and fellow Sailor Scout. This wasn't going to be easy for any of us.

Moments after Serena and I walk in we're ambushed by Ami Mizuno and Lita Kino. Ami, a.k.a. Sailor Mercury is a shy girl, but she's a genius and an aspiring doctor. She is also very brave and compassionate, which makes us like her even more. Ami has short dark blue hair that almost looked black at times, but it was blue nonetheless. She also has the bluest eyes I've seen which makes her look really pretty.

Lita Kino, a.k.a. Sailor Jupiter was a bit of a tomboy but also really feminine. She was the tallest sailor scout and the toughest fighter in our group. Did I mention that she can cook? She's totally awesome. Lita is a brunette with dark green eyes that sparkled with happiness most of the time, but today she was sullen. They were both in their school uniforms even though it was a Saturday. I didn't blame them, I was wearing my school uniform too. Poor Serena stuck out in our little group with her ensemble of clothes.

Meanwhile Mina a.k.a. Sailor Venus stood back from us with a look of sorrow on her face. She was wearing a light blue sweater and a denim skirt. Her long blond hair was tied back by her usual red ribbon like always, but things couldn't have been more different. She held her transformation pen tightly to her chest as Lita and Ami lead us to her. Artemis looked out from Mina's Prada bag looking as sad as what Mina must have been feeling. He may be a cat, but he's just like the rest of us. When Serena and I reached her we both hugged her tightly.

"Do you really have to go?" Serena asked once we'd let her go.

"I afraid so Serena," Mina replied with her usual smile. That made me want to cry.

Ironically a small tear escaped from my eye.

"Rei don't cry!" Mina exclaimed

"I'm not crying," I said, knowing that I was about to go into sobs, but Serena beat me to it.

"Don't go Mina!" she wailed loudly while embarrassing the rest of us. Typical Serena, always making a scene at the worst of times.

"I'll miss you too Serena," Mina replied with slight grin on her face that really didn't fit this occasion.

"Where's Luna?" Artemis repied.

Serena was momentarily distracted from making a scene. "She had a fever so she stayed at my house."

"Oh," he replied looking down. I felt bad for Artemis, he was in love with Luna and he couldn't even say goodbye to her.

"Flight 101 for Domino City, America is now boarding."

"That's my flight." Mina muttered sadly.

"I wish that we could gossip over cheesecake before you go," Lita stated. A sad smile was on her face.

"I know what you mean." Mina took a glance at all of us. "This really sucks."

A sudden thought hit me, since Mina was holding her transformation pen I thought that we should make a pact or something. So at that moment I reached into my purse for my transformation pen and pulled it out.

"We should make a pact," I said holding out my transformation pen to the center of our circle. Mina put her transformation pen on top of mine and the others followed. Serena was last since hers was a brooch.

Afterwards I didn't really know what to say, but I decided to say what was on my heart.

"Even though Mina is leaving and the Sailor Scouts will be separated we'll always be together in our hearts no matter how far apart we are," I started.

"No matter what we're Sailor scouts forever," Lita continued.

"And we will come together again someday," Ami added.

"And save the world for the billionth time," Serena finished with a chuckle.

Mina started to cry and then added, "We'll always be friends."

I soon felt a little magic at the center of our circle and then Mina drew her hand back. We all put our transformation pens, or brooches in Serena's case, back into our purses. Mina hugged us all and with a final goodbye departed.

After that we all went our separate ways. Serena went back to her house, Ami went back to hers, and Lita went back to her home too. I traveled to my home next to Hikawa shrine and tried to forget that Mina was gone for good, but doing so was impossible.

I went inside the house where my grandfather and I lived, which was right next to the temple. After tossing my purse onto the table, I went straight to my room so I could change into my shrine maiden robes.

It was while I was changing that something felt off in the house. A sinister prescense or something of that sort. I'm not entirely sure.

"_I guess it's just me_," I thought to myself as I finished changing. I walked outside and to the temple while trying to gather my thoughts together. The Sailor scouts were splitting apart and I didn't like it, but there isn't much that can be done about it. That's how life is I guess. Sometimes people drift apart and seperate. What makes the Sailor Scouts any different?

I went inside the temple and to the fire room. Since I'm Sailor Mars, the guardian of fire, it suits me well. I got to work as soon as I slide the door closed behind me. I started by preparing the fire and once it was lit I sat into the Zazen position. It's a position in Zen used to raise concentration and I needed every bit of it. I started to chant moments later, allowing myself to be engrossed in the mystic energy around me.

"Rin, Hyou, Tou, Sha, Kai, Chin, Retsu, Zai, Zen!"

I chanted over and over again, hoping that some kind of image of the future will come. Something that will bring us together again. Ever since the battle with Galaxia ended things had been different. Darien left for America again about two months after he had been reunited with Serena. Ami became engrossed with her studies and didn't hang out with us much anymore. Lita was also straying away from us. She was basically studying like mad with Ami, but she was also perfecting her skills in cooking. Mina and Serena were the only ones that hadn't changed, but now Mina is gone, and I can feel Serena starting to separate herself from me.

Presently, I felt no purpose in my life. After that battle with Galaxia things drifted back to a normal state. A state that none of us knew how to deal with since we hadn't been normal for years.

"_Well, I had never been normal_," I thought to myself as I chanted. I closed my eyes and tried to focus. I needed to see what lied ahead of me. I needed to know that I still had a purpose.

Suddenly, a vision of the future appeared before me, but it wasn't what I had thought. There was a young man in this vision and that was it. Most of the visions I had were more descriptive than this. He seemed familiar like an old friend. He had violet eyes and a head of raven colored hair. His expression was somewhat blank, but behind those eyes I could see a deep sadness in them as well as anger. Something about him is really familiar. In fact...could that possibly be Lelouch? It had been such a long time since I had seen him. Seven years to be exact. Why in the world would he be in my vision now?

"_Protect him_," called a voice.

"_Who is that?" _I questioned inwardly.

"_Protect him_," it called again.

"_Who are you_," I thought, not knowing what the heck was going on.

"_Protect Lelouch, save him from Zero_," replied the voice. The image suddenly changed to a man with a mask and a cape.

"_Destroy Zero and save Lelouch!_" shouted the voice again as the image changed to something worse than what I had feared.

It was the rest of Japan outside of Juban city. It was so shocking that I had the urge to scream to the top of my lungs, but that wasn't going to help anything so I just stared at the what looked like a ghetto. "_The Japanese people need your help Sailor Mars."_

It started to sound more and more like a woman, but I still didn't know who. "_How did this happen?_" I asked, watching as countless Japanese people are killed by soldiers.

"_Ask the man you call grandpa_," she said. I knew then that the voice belonged to a woman, but I still couldn't place who.

"_Tell me who you are!"_

"_Save Lelouch and destroy Zero_," called the woman one last time before a man came up to me. He was definitely a soldier and in his hand he held a gun. He was lifting it and aiming the thing toward my head.

"_Die eleven_," he shouted pulling the trigger.

"_No!" _my mind screamed the second that bullet hit my head.

Afterwards I immediately opened my eyes while trying to catch my breath. I felt my head, knowing that the vision felt all too real. It was over, the fire was still blazing, and I was still alive. I felt relieved, but it was short lived because I heard the voice again one last time.

"_Your mission is to protect Lelouch Vi Britannia, don't let me down_."

And with that the fire blazed out.

* * *

A/N: This is the second chapter and one of the most important since it tells us that Rei met Lelouch before. Anyway please review.


	3. Looking Back and Moving Ahead

A/N: Hey it's TTY7 again and I just wanted to thank Black Convoy for being the first to review my story. It is greatly appreciated and I wish you the best. This is the third chapter and I hope that you will enjoy it.

note: This chapter has a lot of flashbacks in it so I'm going to clarify a few things. Rei met Lelouch when they were both ten. In the last chapter I skipped ahead to seven years later. So in this chapter she's going to remember what happened with Lelouch, Suzaku, and Nunnally all the way back then.

Disclaimer: None of the characters or places are mine.

Chapter 3

Looking Back and Moving Ahead

Rei P.O.V.

It's been three days since I've had my first vision of Lelouch, but I've been dreaming about him every night since. That however, is only the beginning. Yesterday, after coming home from school, my grandpa told me the truth about my past. Apparently, I'm not part of the Hino family by blood. I was adopted when I was four years old. I don't remember any of it, but grandpa said someone left me on my parents ,or adoptive parents, doorstep. Yeah, that's definitely a sick joke on my grandpa's part. Or at least that's what I thought initialy. In some ways I'm still skeptic about it.

For one thing, I believe I would've remembered something like that, but I don't remember anything from then. I started to think back on my trips with the people I believed to be my parents. I also remember my father taking me here when I was seven and then leaving. He hasn't come back for a while now. The last time I saw him was right before I became Sailor Mars.

I had walked into the kitchen, determined to figure out some answers before going to bed. Either that or to have him admit that the whole thing was a horrible joke.

"Grandpa," I had asked.

Grandpa glanced over his shoulder as he finished washing the dishes. "Yes Rei."

"What happened to my father?" I demanded, still thinking of my adoptive father as my actual father. Boy was I in for a shock.

"He died a few years ago," Grandpa answered sullenly. He wasn't his usual self at all. The grandpa I knew was never serious, but at that moment he looked determined yet his attitude was somewhat vague and dreary. And then...what he'd said...

I couldn't respond to the news of my adoptive father's death. "Do you know who my real parents are?"

I remember feeling sick to my stomach as he answered. "No."

The second he said that I ran out of the kitchen and into my room. After closing the door, I started sobbing. I climbed into bed moments later and cried myself to sleep. I dreamed of Lelouch and of Zero: the masked man who would destroy the world.

The next morning, this morning, I didn't bother going to school. Instead I put on my shrine maiden clothes and went outside. The weather fitted my mood, for I was feeling gloomy, confused, and weak. It was almost autumn, the leaves were beginning to change colors as they should. I walked over to the a large sycamore tree that was right next to the stone steps that lead away from this place.

Now as I stand here I think back to the day I met Lelouch. I remembered that day more clearly now than any other time that I had thought of him. I had never forgotten Lelouch, but as the years rolled by without ever seeing him I put his memory in the back of my mind. But now I can't get the image of his face out of my head.

(Flashback)

When I met Lelouch seven years ago, he had been lifeless on the ground. A boy around the same age was standing next to the lifeless body on the ground. His emerald green eyes had been filled with worry, his wavy brown hair blowing slightly in the wind. He was holding a young blind girl in his arms.

"_Nunnally_," I thought to myself now. "_I wonder how she's been over the past seven years._"

Anyway, the other boy, Suzaku, looked frantically to his friend. I had been sweeping the temple when I heard Suzaku scream. So I investigated; even then I was curious. The moment I saw Lelouch laying on the ground I ran to my grandpa to tell him what had happened.

"Grandpa, grandpa!" I had shouted.

"What is it Rei?" he asked.

"There's a boy that's lying on the ground," I said to him.

"Let's go," he replied as I lead the way back. I had ran up to this spot and had helped Lelouch to his feet. He'd looked terrible. Actually he had looked like he was on the verge of death.

"Grandpa, he needs help!" I shouted as Lelouch stared into my eyes blankly. He had definitely been out of it, but those violet eyes had been entrancing.

"Calm down Rei we'll help him." Grandpa told me while motioning for me to put Lelouch on his back so that he could carry him inside the house.

"Thank you grandpa." I had said feeling good about myself for helping out.

"Can we come too?" Nunnally asked.

I had nodded. "Of course you can." Suzaku started walking with Nunnally in tow. I asked them who they were.

"I'm Suzaku and this is Nunnally," Suzaku answered after I'd asked.

"Who's that boy grandpa is carrying?"

"That's my brother Lelouch," Nunnally told me worriedly.

"Don't worry my father will take care of him." I smiled at them. "Come on, I'll show you two to your rooms. We have plenty of room."

Because of Lelouch passing out we all became friends. My grandpa took care of Nunnally mostly since she couldn't see or walk. Suzaku also helped my grandpa with Nunnally since she preferred Suzaku with her. I however, had to take care of Lelouch.

I laughed to myself as I thought back to when Lelouch first woke up the next day. He was a nervous wreck, but I didn't blame him for being worried about Nunnally.

"Hi, I'm Rei."

"And I don't care, where is my sister," he had said angrily. He'd just woken up and I could tell that the boy was not a morning person.

"That isn't any way to show gratitude," I had told him. "I did save your life."

"Just tell me where my sister is," he ordered. He got up, but I forced him to lay back down as soon as he was on his feet.

"You don't need to be getting up, besides your sister is fine," I replied, still struggling to keep him still. It took him a minute, but he finally calmed down and tried to be more civil."

"I'm Lelouch."

"And I don't care," I stated, using his own words against him. At that moment I'd felt pretty proud of myself for having a snappy remark.

He just stared up at me as I rose to my feet. By that time I had been ready to get away from him and his negative vibes.

"I don't like you," he said suddenly.

I paused, but then replied saying, "I still don't care." I left the guest room, which was temporarily his room, and then went outside to find Suzaku and Nunnally.

"_At least they're nice_," I had thought to myself. From then on I didn't go around Lelouch. Suzaku and Nunnally were plently of company. I didn't need a jerk to slow me down. Call it mean, but that's how it was then. I didn't like Lelouch at all and for a good reason too.

First of all, he had been a jerk to me those first few days. He was definitely an ungrateful spoiled brat in my eyes at the time. I didn't want anything to do with him until one faithful day at this sycamore tree. Suzaku and Nunnally had been with my grandfather for most of the day. I had decided to go looking for them after finishing up all my chores.

My eyes had caught something shinning at the bottom of the tree. It was glass, but I didn't know it at the time. Easy to say that I ended up cutting myself. The sight of my own blood had scared me and in response to it I started bawling like a baby even though I was ten years old. I know, embarassing right?

Well, a few moments later Lelouch was there. I hadn't known what to do, but he just put my finger in his mouth and started sucking up the blood. After he stopped the bleeding, he pulled out a handkerchief, ripped it, and tied it around my finger.

"There, just stop crying all ready," he said the second he'd finished. Then he got up and walked away from me with a small smile on his face.

Sure what he said was still like the Lelouch I had known for those few days, but the way he said it made me think that he was only teasing me. He even smiled when he said it. I seriously didn't get him at all so I decided to spend some more time with him. It turned out that we had some things in common and we ended up becoming the best of friends. It's sad that I didn't really think of him again until these visions started coming.

Anyway, he had to leave a few weeks later. It was the first time someone important to me had left. I hadn't liked the feeling, thus the main reason why I hate goodbyes.

(End Flashback)

Lelouch and I had made a promise just before he left. We promised each other that we would be friends forever and that we would see each other againsomeday. I wanted to believe that Lelouch would keep that promise, but as the years went by I gave up on him. After Lelouch left I wouldn't try to make friends because I was afraid that they would end up leaving me too.

Not to mention that I was psychic, so that didn't help me either when it came to friends. Then I met Serena and everything changed. I met Serena a few months before my fifteenth birthday, which is April 17th. That was three years ago. Now I'm seventeen and without friends again. Not only that, but one of them left me.

"_No_," I thought with a agitated grunt.

"The past is over," I muttered angrily, walking away from the sycamore tree and back into the house. I started to pack my things for my trip to Area 11. I didn't know where it was or how I was going to get there, but I couldn't stay here anymore. My purpose was no longer in Juban City with the Sailor Scouts. My purpose and future now lied in Area 11, with Lelouch if he was there. For the sake of our friendship, I really hope he will be.

* * *

A/N: Rei is going to Area 11 to find Lelouch. What will happen when she gets there? Read and find out. I hope you enjoyed the third chapter.


	4. Lelouch Lamperouge

A/N: This is TTY7 with the fourth chapter of A Date with Destiny. This chapter will be in Lelouch's point of view. It should be interesting to say the least. I also want to let you know that parts of this chapter is word for word from Code Geass. Hope you will enjoy it.

(Chapter has been edited as of 1/20/13)

Disclaimer: None of the places or characters of Code Geass and Sailor Moon are mine. The quotes that I used in this chapter from Code Geass show aren't mine either.

Chapter 4

Lelouch Lamperouge

Lelouch P.O.V.

It was early morning and I mean really. In fact far too early in the morning for any sane person to be awake. The sun was just beginning to rise in the dark sky, the hues of the sky becoming lighter with each passing second. It was the beginning of a new day. Once more it was a day that I did not wish to see, but I've no choice but to live this simple life I've made for myself and my sister. Ever since that day all those years ago...

I stared at the clock on my nightstand. It was five-thirty in the morning and classes didn't start for another two hours.

"Might as well get ready," I muttered, forcing myself to move my sore limbs. I went through with the usual routine. I showered, brushed my teeth, got dressed, etc. Nothing new, just the same old procedure that I'd executed every morning for years on end. After buttoning my jacket, I went downstairs to make breakfast. Sayoko usually takes care of breakfast, but I was feeling a little generous today. I decided on making ham and cheese omelets; they used to be my mother's specialty.

As usual the thought of my mother enraged me. It made me want to obliterate Britannia and its emperor, Charles Zi Britannia all over again. Seven years ago he allowed my mother to be killed, took away Nunnally's sight along with her legs as a result, and then sent us to Japan as hostages, treating us as pawns. To this day I still couldn't comprehend why he would let my mother die. One day I vowed to find the truth, but today was not that day. With each day that passed, it seemed that my day of vengeance would never come.

"Good morning Lelouch," Nunnally called, shaking me out of my thoughts.

"Good morning," I replied cheerfully, even though I felt less than cheerful at the moment. I turned to meet the gazes of my sister as well as Sayoko, who stood behind the automated wheelchair Nunally had always used. Her hands were resting lightly on the handlebars of the chair.

"Good morning Master Lelouch," she greeted, smiling brightly.

I nodded in response to her greeting. "I made breakfast for us this morning," I announced, setting the plates down on the living room table.

Nunnally smiled. "That's very considerate of you Lelouch."

"I wanted to give Sayoko a break from cooking today," I explained as Sayoko pushed Nunnally's wheelchair up to the table.

Sayoko bowed. "Thank you." She then took her plate away with her to her room. There was an unspoken understanding that I prefered to talk to Nunnally alone at breakfast.

"You seem to be anxious this morning," Nunnally noted as I sat down next to her.

"How could you tell?" I asked, slightly perplexed by her intuition.

My sister shrugged. "Your movements are a bit off to me."

"I'm afraid I don't understand Nunnally," I replied taking a bite into my food. It wasn't my best, but it would do.

"Do you have a big exam to study for?"

I shook my head. "No, but it's something like that."

"Well you should do something fun to get your mind off of it," Nunnally remarked, giggling a bit.

"I think I'll do just that Nunnally," I commented, finishing up my food while rising up from the table.

"Are you leaving now Lelouch?"

I made my way towards the door. "Yeah, you know how Milly is. We have an early morning student council meeting."

"Okay then big brother," Nunnally replied. I ran back to kiss her forehead and then ran out the door.

* * *

Later

"Come on Lelouch, hurry up or we'll get caught," Rivalz muttered. Rivalz was a fellow student council member and my supposed "best friend". He's been a subject for ridicule with his slightly ridiculous looking blue hair and the fact that he's a bit on the short side. Of course, Milly Ashford, the student council president here, is the one who does most of the teasing due to the fact that he has a giant crush on her. He's always attempting to show off in front of her which falls flat more often than not.

"You worry too much Rivalz," I told him, walking toward the empty parking where students who actually lived in homes in the settlement parked. It was noon, signifying the free period that allowed for lunch and other activities. We had exactly an hour to face my opponent and come back to school. By my measurments, that's more than enough time. There was no way of us possibly being caught by any of the faculty members.

"No I worry just enough," Rivalz replied, his expression filled with anxiety as usual.

I faked a smirk. "Oh, really?"

"Really, you can never worry too much," he stated while emphasizing the word worry with air quotes.

"_Whatever_," I thought, moving toward the sidecar of Rivalz's motorbike. He's the only student around who rides one of these things to school.

Rivalz groaned as he threw me a helmet and some goggles for my eyes. "You're such a pain sometimes."

"Just cool it Rivalz," I ordered, placing the helmet over my head. "Everything will be just fine." With that said I placed the goggles over my eyes.

Rivalz rolled his eyes as he put on his helmet and goggles. "Fine lets just go already." He started the engine and with a roar the machine took off toward the open gates of the Academy.

A sigh fell from my lips as we hit the main highway minutes later. "_Finally, away from this stupid school. __That place is so boring._"

"Lelouch, where exactly are we going?" Rivalz asked, clearly annoyed with me. I chuckled, though laughing isn't really my strong suit. There isn't much to be happy about in a world as detestable as this.

"Hey what are you giggling about?"

"Nothing," I answered, shaking my head. He practically growled at me before he directed his focus on the road once more.

"_So overdramatic. He really should be thanking me_," I thought warily while staring at the road ahead. "_I am going to pretty much give him the money when I win the game anyway_."

After a couple of minutes we arrived at our destination; my opponent's mansion. It was pretty immaculate, but I didn't care to look for any kind of decorating ideas. I came to entertain myself. It was true that I gambled, but it wasn't because of the money. No, never for anything mundane like that, though at times it was a plus. I was just bored and wanted to go up against a worthy competitor. The world seems to have less and less of those these days.

Rivalz and I entered the elevator and rode it to the top floor where my next opponent awaited.

"What if your stand-in already lost the game Lelouch?" Rivalz questioned, his cobalt blue gaze boring into me.

"You don't have to worry about that," I told him, smirking once more. "I gave him specific orders on what to do."

I had told the old man, who was playing through my chess match this very second, to stall as long as he could until I arrived by taking up all the time he was given to make a move up to the last second for each and every move he made. He's a feeble old man who becomes so nervous in a chess game that he can hardly make a move. He should be fine as long as he followed my instructions. If my calculations are correct, which they usually are, then the man has probably only made five moves thus far. The little bit of damage from that is easily reparied.

Once inside my arena, which was really just a dimly lit sitting room, the poor old man practically jumped out of his seat.

"Oh, thank heaven I'm saved!" he exclaimed, waving his hands in the air as a sign of surrender.

"_What a joke_," I thought, making my way towards the table in the center of the room.

"Well look at this, a nobleman," I stated, my eyes lingering on the man and his expensive looking clothes as well as the sets of rings that were on all of his fingers.

The nobleman only sighed stating, "I envy you kids today." I was already bored with this guy by the time he started talking. Beating him was going to be more simple than I'd hoped.

"What's your name?" he asked, giving me an amused look.

"Lelouch Lamperouge."

"Whoa," Rivalz started as he came to stand next to me. He must have been referring to the chess board. I looked at it for about a second and then refocused on my opponent. It was exactly as I'd expected.

"Now wait a minute!" Rivalz exclaimed, his eyes widening as he looked up at me. "You can't win this one! It's impossible right?"

I answered his question with a question. "Rivalz, when do you think we would have to leave to make our next class?"

"Twenty minutes if we bust our butts."

"Then be sure that you drive safely on the way back," I stated, sitting in my seat across from the nobleman while stating that I would only need nine minutes to finish this game. Yes, I could see the flaws in this man's strategy all too simply. This was definitely going to be a bore. Even so, the look on the man's face when I win will be fairly gratifying.

"Nine minutes?" the nobleman questioned with skepticism written all over his face. "You only have twenty seconds per move."

I scoffed, picking up the black king piece. "Enough time."

"You start with the king?" Laughs immediately fell from his lips, a typcial reaction. I laughed inwardly, knowing that this game would soon be over and I would have wiped that smile off his face.

* * *

9 minutes later

"I love playing against the nobility," Rivalz began, smiling broadly as we exited the elevator, "when they lose they always pay up out of pride." Winning against that nobleman wasn't a satisfying victory for me, but at least Rivalz could be excited about it. "By the way, eight minutes, thirty-two seconds is a new record." A big smile was on his face.

"He also didn't have much time to move either," I replied, starting to feel bored all over again. "As far as opponents go, the nobles are tepid. They're just over privileged parasites, that's all."

Rivalz ran ahead of me before turning again to face me, arms folded behind his head. "Well, then why don't you challenge one of the elevens? They're nothing like us Britannians."

Even though I didn't dare revel this to Rivalz or to any of my other acquaintances I hated racism with every fiber of my being. Not only was it unjustified, it was just plain stupid how Britannians wielded their race like a sword and slaughtered the pride of the Japanese people who were weak. I couldn't stand people like that and I knew that I never would be able to tolerate that kind of cruelty no matter how much I tried to ignore it. Even so, there's nothing I can do. There was no way for me, a simple student, to change this world.

As soon as we were outside there were people crowded around the monitor screen on one of the media buildings across the street.

"What are they trying to prove by killing innocent people," a man questioned, barely igniting my interest on what might be going on.

"Those elevens terrify me," a woman stated a moment later. I lifted my gaze upward toward the screen. An image of a bombed building in the Osaka district met my eyes.

About a second later the screen changed from the bombed building to the Britannian crest. "We apologize for the delay," began a robotic voice over the intercom, "Now, his royal highness Prince Clovis, third prince of Britannia, will address the nation."

Clovis appeared on my screen, but I was in no mood to look upon his face. Without waiting for him to speak I turned on my heel, walking toward Rivalz's parked bike with said boy on my heels.

"To all my imperial subjects, including of course the many cooperative elevens who choose to serve the empire of Britannia..." Prince Clovis is my half brother and when I was younger I used to think of him as a decent guy, but now he was a symbol; a symbol for Britannia's hypocrisy. "Do you not see my pain? My heart was ripped from my chest only to be torn apart."

He made me sick with all that nonsense. All Britannian royalty did.

"The remnants are filled with rage and sadness," he stated while continuing to make a mockery of himself, "However, as ruler of Area 11, I will not tolerate terrorism of any kind, because the battle we fight is a righteous one, a virtuous battle to protect the well-being of one and all."

"_My dear brother you are nothing but a fraud_," I thought. His idiocy was truly astonishing to me sometimes.

"Now then everyone, I would like you to join me in observance of the eight who died for justice in the line of duty. A moment of silence please," he ordered, ending his elaborately stupid speech.

"Well aren't you going to join in?" Rivalz whispered, placing his helmet onto his head while looking at me quizzically.

"Aren't you?"

He laughed softly. "It's sort of embarrassing."

"And I agree with you." With a sigh I turned my gaze toward the other civilians who had bowed their heads to observe the dead. "Besides spilling tears over those people won't bring them back to life now will it?"

"Dang, that's dark buddy."

_You don't know the half of it. _"It's all about self-satisfaction," I told him after putting on my goggles. "It doesn't matter how hard you try you can't do it."

"Do what?"

"There's no way you can change the world," I answered, putting on my helmet and getting into the sidecar once again. After Rivalz started the bike we sped off toward the road. As we left, a strange feeling crept up inside of me. For some odd reason I felt that something was going to happen today. I wasn't sure what, but something was going to happen. I could feel it deep inside. There was going to be change.

After all, while one person can't change the world, a chain of catastrophic events can.

* * *

A/N: That's the fourth chapter. It may not make sense at this point but it will in the next chapter. The next chapter is when Rei comes to Area 11 so don't miss it.


	5. Shinjuku Part 1

A/N: Hey it's me TTY7. Rei comes to Area 11 in this chapter. I'm hoping for lots of feedback on this chapter so please review.

(Edited as of 1/26/13)

Disclaimer: Nothing from Code Geass or Sailor Moon belongs to me.

Chapter 5

Shinjuku Part 1

12:49 p.m.

Rei P.O.V.

I officially have no clue what to do. As I stand here inside the airport with an expression of utter shock displayed on my features, I realize that there are no flights to Area 11 whatsoever. How in the world was I supposed to get there now? Air travel or boat travel were the only ways out of Juban City and I for one was not getting on a boat to a Britannian territory. I could walk or ride my bike there. I mean, M said that Area 11 is the rest of Japan. It can't be that far, but even with that knowledge present in my brain, I get the distinct feeling that doing either of those things isn't the best idea either.

"This is just great," I muttered, grabbing my duffel bag from off the floor. I turned away from the monitor that showed the flight schedules and made my way out the sliding glass doors leading to the parking lot.

Now what I am going to do? How was I supposed to stop this Zero guy from destroying the planet and protect Lelouch when I was stuck in the Juban district?

"Uh, what's the point!" I shouted, causing many of the people passing by me to stop and stare. Great now I'm yelling at myself! Have I lost my mind or is it just me?

There was no point in staying in the parking lot so I went over to the bike rack, but ironically my bike had been stolen. Why anyone would steal a pink bicycle was beyond my comprehension, but I figured that walking home would help me clear my head or at least come up with another strategy.

With many sighs falling from my lips, I walked through the streets of Juban, hoping that some kind of sign would fall out of the sky and smack me in the face. After contemplating that for a moment I stopped and stared up into the sky for any falling signs just to be safe. There was nothing to be found, not even a cloud up there. I grimaced and picked up the pace of my strides.

An angry sigh escaped my lips. "I might as well go home."

Eventually after passing my high school, the hospital, and the train station, I found myself at the bottom of the stone steps that lead to the Hikawa Shrine. I stared up for a minute, not wanting to walk up those steps and face my so called "grandpa" but I would have to face him eventually. Knowing him he probably wouldn't have known I was gone.

"_Figures_," I thought starting up the stone steps.

After the first couple of steps I let my thoughts drift to Lelouch again. Why couldn't I get that guy off my mind? The last time I had seen him was when we were ten. How was I even supposed to recognize him?

"_Did you forget you're vision_?"

"What the heck!" My body whirled around. My eyes searched for the person who had just talked to me, but there was no one to be found. I had to be hallucinating again, but no I hadn't forgotten that first vision. Sure I'd seen what he looks like now, but that doesn't mean that I'll recognize him as the Lelouch that I had come to know. He could've changed into a bigger jerk than what he was when I first met him and there was a great possibility that he won't remember who I am.

"Just forget it Rei," I commanded myself audibly once I'd reached the top of the steps. "Just put it out of your head."

Ahead of me was the Hikawa temple and our little house next to it. I didn't want to go near either one, but I had no where else to go at this point. I walked through the front door into my house, past the kitchen, and into grandpa's room but he was nowhere to be found. He must have went out looking for me. After all, I did skip school today. He's bound to be upset with me over that whenever he gets back. Maybe I should call him or something.

Shaking my I move in the direction of my own bedroom. He could look for me a bit longer.

The second I walked into my small room I felt a strange sensation. It wasn't a bad sensation, but it wasn't good either. I look around to see if anything had been touched or moved. It isn't long until I see a black mirror lying on my bed.

"That wasn't there before," I stated, touching the mirror's handle. I picked it up and examined its surface carefully. It looked like an ordinary mirror, but the strange aura I sense is originating from this mirror.

"_Shinjuku."_

"Ahhhhhh!" I screamed, dropping the mirror as if it were on fire. It landed on the carpeted floor with a small thud.

"_Calm down."_

I nearly leapt out of my skin. "Don't do that!" Ugh, what the heck am I shouting at?

The voice became more clear as it spoke again. It was definitely a woman. "_Go to Shinjuku_."

"Listen you weird ghost thingy, stop complicating my life already!" I snarled, searching the room for my talismans. Whatever was talking to me had to be some crazy off the wall spirit. There was no other explanation as far as I was concerned. In any case, I've just about had it with this randomness.

I heard a ghostly sigh. "_The mirror._"

"What about the mirror?" I asked, my anger increasing by the second. I continued looking for those talismans, inwardly praying that I would find them before the spirit said anything else.

"_It is a portal_," the woman said, her voice clearer than ever before. For a moment I paused in my search

"A portal?" I questioned, narrowing my gaze, searching the room for an actual intruder. "You've got to be kidding. There's no way..."

"_To Area 11_," she interrupted.

Presently, I don't know what to say or what to think about her words. I had been attempting to reach Area 11 all day, but all routes to the area were completely cut off as far as I knew.

"_Tell the mirror to take you to Shinjuku_," she ordered. Her voice was starting to fade out.

"Wait a second!" I exclaimed, shouting up towards the ceiling. "Who are you!?"

"_Go to Shinjuku. Lelouch will be there_," she answered, her voice finally fading away. My mind whirled and I fell to the floor in complete horror. The mirror laid there in front of me, but I didn't dare touch it.

"_Now I know I'm going crazy_," I thought, staring into my terror stricken reflection.

A moment passed before a destroyed city appeared in the mirror. It must have been Shinjuku, the place where Lelouch was right at this moment. What was I going to do? I couldn't just leave the Juban district like I had originally intended, especially not now. I couldn't leave without telling Serena and the others about where I'm going.

The sudden image of Lelouch filled my head. I saw a gun being pointed towards his head and heard a shot being fired. With a blink of my eyes the horrible vision faded away, but the feeling of dread remained with me.

"I have to go," I whispered, fear welling up inside my heart. For a long time I had known that something like this would eventually happen. Ever since the day Lelouch left this shrine, I had only wished to see him, his younger sister Nunnally, and Suzaku again. Now my chance had come and I had no time to waste.

Besides, with Zero, whoever he is, being involved makes this opportunity all the more important because things are about to get dangerous. That's another reason why I have to leave now. I don't want Serena and the others to become mixed up in a battle that could endanger their lives. No, we've all been through enough trauma in that department.

I have to do this on my own.

Without another moment of hesitance I picked up the mirror and held it out before me. The demolished city brought on a wave of panic that seemed to engulf my soul. I didn't know what I was getting myself into or what could be waiting for me in that demolished city, or anywhere within Area 11. I had no clue what to expect at all.

"_I made a promise_," I reminded myself, thinking back on the day Lelouch left. I promised that I would always be his friend and that we would see each other again. I **had** to see him again, and nothing was going to stop me from finding him.

Finally I spoke the words that would change my life forever. The words that would take me to Area 11. The words that would reunite me with my long-lost friend.

"Take me to Shinjuku!"

As soon as I uttered the words, a bright light blinded me.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Area 11

12:58 p.m.

Lelouch P.O.V.

"Hey Lelouch."

"Yes Rivalz," I replied, shifting my gaze away from the book I was reading.

"That first move you made," he started, his eyes focused on the road in front of us.

"Yes?"

"Why'd you start with the king?"

A bored sigh fell from my lips. "If the king doesn't lead how can he expect his subordinates to follow?"

Rivalz seemed confused by my answer. "What's with that?"

"With what?" I asked, feeling like a cross-examination experiment all of a sudden. The feeling definitely wasn't one I welcomed eagerly.

"Do you fantasize about running a major corporation?"

I felt indifferent about his question. What I fantasize about is the destruction of Britannia, but to openly state my hatred of my home country to a fellow Britannian would serve no purpose, not to mention that doing so would be flat out stupid. With a slight roll of my eyes I went with a more theoretical answer.

"No way," I told him, "ambitions like that will ruin your health." He shrugged. It seemed that my response sufficed as being adequate.

He was going to say something else, but the shrill sound of horn halted his speech before he could begin. Rivalz and I both turned our gazes backward to see a massive truck only inches behind us. The vehicle was closing in on us at a violent speed.

"Ahh, we're gonna die!" Rivalz screamed, swerving in sudden panic. He made a sharp right turn as the truck swerved to the left lane. Unfortunately for the truck the left lane led to a blocked off construction site at the bottom of a steep hill. The tires of the truck screeched as it continued to swerve, slamming into a steel pillar on the site with a thunderous crash.

Rivalz stopped the bike moments later to survey the scene.

"Was that our fault?" he questioned, staring down at the wreck below.

I removed the helmet from my head. "I don't think so." Slowly I extracted myself from the sidecar and walked over to the edge of the road. Looking down over the ledge of the road wall, I noted that the long truck was leaking some oil and smoke was beginning to rise from the front of the truck. Yeah, it definitely looked like it'd been wreaked pretty badly. Still something else seemed off.

Moments later I witnessed something ordinary people wouldn't see every day. For lack of better terms to describe it, I saw a mass of green light. It took shape and I heard a voice, but then it just disappeared.

I blinked. "What the heck?"

"Oh man this sucks!" Rivalz exclaimed from behind me. "It looks like the power line got cut!"

"Yeah," I muttered, removing the goggles that were still over my eyes. "Rivalz come check this out."

Below my line of sight towards the right of me I noted that a mass of people were beginning to form a crowd near the construction site. All of them were looking down at the truck.

"Hey look over there!"

"Whoa, nasty crash!"

"What happened? Was it some sort of accident?

"Probably some drunk driver."

"It's always some moron."

"Hey maybe somebody ought to go help."

Their voices continued in a chorus of comments that served absolutely no purpose. I couldn't keep the putrid words of resentment from slipping from my tongue, not that I bothered attempting to keep my emotions regarding their comments hidden.

"Idiots."

I don't know what possessed me to start running toward the truck. Maybe it was to check and see if the people within the truck were alive. I doubted the possibility, but figured it was better to be sure than unsure. If they are alive, it's clear that the people inside the truck will require medical attention.

"Wait!" Rivalz screamed. I barely heard him. His voice was drowned out by the voices of the people as I ran down the steep road.

"What is it? An accident?"

"Look the student rescue team has arrived."

My fists clenched at the man's words, but I kept running without pause. I had no time to waste on an ignorant fool.

"So like, why doesn't somebody call for help?"

That was probably the only sensible comment anyone had bothered to make throughout this whole thing, but instead of dwelling on that I blocked the voices of the people from my mind. I need to focus on the task at hand without any distractions.

My breathing turned erratic as I stopped for a moment, staring up at the back of the truck. I noted a ladder attached to the back of it. With a firm nod of my head I moved toward it, grabbing onto the sides of it as I started to climb.

"Hey are you alright," I called as I climbled. There was no response, so I climbed higher. "Can you hear me?"

"_It's you. Finally, I have found my_…," the sudden voice trailed off. I didn't get a chance to catch the meaning of the words the voice spoke, only that it was feminine.

"Who was that?" I asked questioned aloud. I must have hallucinated or something. With a slight scowl on my face I called out once more.

"Is anyone in there?"

Suddenly the truck shifted from under me and ended up falling into it. The tires screeched and the truck began moving before I could completely rationalize what had happened.

"Ahh, hey stop I'm in here!" I snarled as the truck roared to life.

Not that I want to state the obvious or anything, but this situation is not a good one. I had to get out of this truck and fast. I started searching for a way to climb out but there was no way out as far as I could see. There definitely wasn't a ladder inside this thing.

My feet stumbled as the vehicle made a sharp right turn. "Ugh, you'd think they would put a ladder on the inside too."

And if that weren't enough to soil my already sour mood, I later discovered that the military was ironically after whoever was driving this stupid thing. Great, that's just fantastic.

"Stop the vehicle," shouted a member of said military from above. "Surrender now and you'll get the chance to defend yourself in court."

I clenched my fists while trying to grab onto something so I would stay up on my feet. "_No they couldn't be...d__ang it!_"

"Surrender at once! Give up now or we will shoot to kill."

"If I jump out I have the choice of breaking my neck or getting shot," I debated, opting to sit down on the floor. Neither decision sounded appealing to me, but without any exit out of this place, my choices were limited.

The sound of a airlock door opening alerted me, making it clear that I should at least hide. With quick movements I hid behind a capsule machine that must have be stolen from the Britannian forces. Seconds later a red-headed girl with cerulean colored eyes walked past me. I observed her, watching the steps she took carefully while keeping silent. She wore a red sash around her forehead, a red, fitted, short-sleeved shirt, a light brown vest and matching short-shorts, and red boots.

"Can you enter the subway via, the Azabu route?" she asked. She took off a the white linen jacket she'd previously been wearing.

"Kallen, let's use it here," another voice suggested.

"No," she answered, those blue eyes of hers sparking with agitation.

"Why not?"

She began climbing up a ladder far ahead of me, one that obviously didn't lead to the outside of this thing. "Because that would be a blood bath."

"You're right."

I don't know how, but I know that I've seen that girl before somewhere. Could she be someone I've run into the past?

The back doors of the large truck opened, the sudden bright light of the outside blinding me for a second. Upon opening my eyes I saw a maroon colored knightmare racing ahead. It leapt onto the road and began shooting at the Britannian aircrafts in the sky. I raced for the doors, seeing it as my only escape.

"Crap, these guys are real terrorists!" I shouted, watching helplessly as the doors closed in my face. I didn't know what I was going to do now. I was trapped in a situation that seemed impossible to get out of. It doesn't matter though, I will find a way out of this. No matter what it takes I'll find a way through this and return to Ashford Academy once more.

"Nunnally I'll come back home," I whispered, panic rising within me as it grew dark within the truck. "I swear it."

* * *

A/N (as of 1/26/13): And editing is complete. If you guys see any errors. Please let me know. I'll do what I can to fix them. Thanks for reading. Stay tuned. It gets better from here!)


	6. Shinjuku Part 2

A/N: Hello everybody. I hope you like chapter 6!

note: This chapter and the chapters before this one have since been edited, but if you see any errors, point them out to me please. So far I've editited chapters 1-6 (and I mean extensive editing.) Some chapters may even go through some rewrites. Again, if you see any errors, point them out to me.

(Edited again as of 1/26/13)

Disclaimer: None of the places, people, or quotes from Code Geass and Sailor Moon are mine.

Chapter 6

Shinjuku Part 2

Rei P.O.V.

When I opened my eyes I found myself right smack dab in the middle of Shinjuku Ghetto. The old skyscrapers that used to make up this place were completely demolished, the remains decaying and rusting away in the wind. All that was left were a some of the smaller older buildings, a bunch of trailers, and small houses. The air was pretty foul too. We're talking about some serious stink here. You would think that monkeys lived here instead of people it smelled so bad.

I held the magic mirror in my hand at the moment, wondering what I should do with it. After a moment I decided to put it in my duffel back for safe keeping since I'll probably need it again to get back home. One thing's for sure, I don't plan on staying in Shinjuku for very long.

After putting the mirror in and zipping the bag shut, I started walking.

"This place looks totally deserted," I whispered, moving into the shadows. I had no doubt in my mind that it was dangerous out in the open, but after walking a mile within the shadows, I realized that I wasn't getting anywhere. Of course, with this being my first time in Shinjuku, that was to be expected.

"I have to find Lelouch and get out of here," I whispered cautiously, searching around for something lurking about while picking up the pace. The less time I spent in this place the better...

To my surprise and horror a random cat ran out of an alley adjacent to my location. It's meow eerily sinister.

"AHHHHH!" I screamed. The cat stared at me for a few moments and then it ran off as if nothing had happened. I stared after it, my eyes wide from the sheer ridiculousness of this plot line.

"That stupid cat totally scared the crap out of me!" I muttered, still breathing hard from the encounter. "Oh, this place gives me the creeps."

"Hey! You! Over there! What are you doing?"

I sighed heavily. "Oh no, now I'm hearing things again."

"Uh, lady I'm only a few feet behind you," a boy stated. I slowly turned around and sighed in relief when I saw him. He had dark brown hair and blue eyes that peered at me in annoyance. He was wearing an orange T-shirt, denim shorts, and tennis shoes. He looked about eleven or twelve years old.

"Oh, hi there," I replied, feeling like an idiot.

Likewise, he looked at me like I was an idiot. "What are you doing just standing out in the open like this?"

I glanced around me. "_This is standing out in the open? I can hardly see a thing_."

Still, if being in an alleyway is dangerous then I'm really in for trouble if I can't find a decent place to hide soon.

"I'm a bit lost," I admitted.

"Lady you shouldn't be here," he stated bluntly. He was right about that, but I didn't want to admit that to him. He was just a bratty kid after all.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Tomaru Kawaguchi."

"Well listen Tomaru you should probably go back home to your mom and dad," I told him. "It's not safe for you to be out here either."

His gaze fell to the ground. "My parents are dead."

I wasn't expecting that at all. "Oh, I'm sorry Tomaru."

He shook his head as one small tear escaped from his right eye. "Whatever."

"No really, I understand," I told him, trying to make amends. "My parents are gone too." That was partly the truth since my adoptive parents had both died. I wasn't sure about my real parents though.

"Whatever, do you want help or not?" he asked, his gaze meeting mine again.

For one thing I didn't ask for his help and for another this guy didn't look like he could handle himself at all. He didn't let me answer though and instead just pulled me along with him.

"Hey quit that!" I shouted, snatching my wrist from his grip.

"Be quiet."

"Listen Tomaru I really have to…," I trailed off, a new vision suddenly appearing my head. At first the vision was blurry but then it was completely clear in less than an instant. Before me stood a young man. I'd say he was in his early or mid-twenties. He had amethyst, almost blue looking eyes that seemed aloof, yet full of evil intention. He had shoulder-length blond hair and he was wearing…

My lord what was he wearing? Talk about fashion disaster! He was wearing some kind of elaborately decorated purple suit. He was also wearing these tacky white boots that went up to his knees. His illustrious cape was so feminine I almost busted out laughing. If not for him being so tall and not having a chest I would've thought he was a girl. It was definitely the funniest thing I had ever seen in my life.

My laughs however, weren't meant to last, for he stood and directed his subjects in front of him with a glint of sadist in his eyes.

"_This can't be good_," I thought, watching his aloof expression turn into a sinister smile.

"As Clovis, third prince of the empire, I command you," he began. From the tone of his voice I knew the words he was about to speak were going to bring trouble.

"**Destroy Shinjuku ghetto, leave no one alive!**"

Immediately I snapped back into reality. Tomaru was looking at me like I was some kind of nutcase, but I didn't care because I knew the vision was a warning. The civilians of Shinjuku were about to be massacred by that evil prince. In other words, me, Tomaru, and possibly Lelouch were all in critical danger. If I didn't come up with a plan and fast, we were all going to die in Shinjuku Ghetto.

* * *

Meanwhile

Lelouch P.O.V.

"_Ugh, no cell phone reception_," I growled inwardly. "_We're out of range_."

As of now I was still seated within the truck. It was dark, but my eyes had been able to adjust to the changing light. I held my cell-phone in my hand, but because I'm in a place where there's no cell-phone reception, I can't call for help. I can't even call my sister and tell her that I'm alright.

I needed to figure out a way to get myself out of this dire situation. If I'm discovered by a Britannian soldier or by the terrorists I'm going to meet certain and gruesome death. There has to be some kind of strategy I can execute here.

"_Judging from the darkness and road surface, we must be driving along the old subway lines_," I concluded silently. "_They're headed for an exit, somewhere in the ghetto. Getting out will be dangerous_."

"Still…," I contemplated some more on what I would do. My eyes caught sight of a communicator laying near my feet. "Okay I've got it. I'm not big on the military, but I'll take their protection."

But how was I going to gain their protection if they assume I'm a terrorist on sight? Come on Lelouch, think of something useful!

"_Hmm, if I give them a terrorist communicator_…," I stopped myself. Before I can give them I communicator, I have to get out of this truck somehow.

Such a task will definitely be a problem.

* * *

Later

1:13 p.m.

The truck suddenly fell into something. I wasn't sure what but it could be an opening. The air lock door suddenly opened again and I hid for a moment, waiting for something to happen. After a moment of waiting, I saw that this could be my last chance of escape from this nightmare.

"I can use this chance to climb up," I whispered, trying to find something to climb on.

Before I could adequately execute my daring escape plan, a soldier comes seemingly out of nowhere. He performs a spinning kick that I attempt to dodge with my arms, but the force of his attack knocks me onto the floor. He pins me down, jabbing his knee into my stomach while using one of his hands to cut off my air. With a strangled cry force words out of my throat.

"Are you Britannian?" I asked, my gaze focused on the head gear covering the upper half of his face.

"That's enough mindless murder," the soldier replied. I didn't know what the heck he was talking about, but I knew that I had to try explaining that I was not a terrorist. That was my only hope for survival at this point.

"Wait I'm not one of…," I started, but the idiot tightens his grip around my neck, making speaking impossible. He's definitely not going to listen to anything I have to say.

"Planning to use poison gas!"

Again I attempted to choke out words. "I don't know what…" the words trailed off.

"Don't play dumb with me!"

With all the strength I could muster I screamed."Get off me!" Adrenaline flooded me as I used my right leg to kick him in the stomach. Afterwards the soldier backed off a little bit, though it was clear that my desperate attack didn't damage him.

"I'm not here by choice," I stated, breathing erratically as I moved into a kneeling position on the floor, "and that poison gas was made in Britannia wasn't it?" A slow rage began to build as I rose up fully from the floor. Venim filled my gaze as I stared back at the soldier, daring him to say anything at all.

The soldier gasped. "Oh my God." His reaction confused me, but I ignored the small questions that filled my mind, deciding instead to continue on with what needed to be said.

"Mindless murder?" I asked, thinking of my mother who had died at the hands of her own fellow Britannians. "Why don't you just obliterate Britannia?" I clenched my fists as I remembered seeing countless bodies strewn all over Japan when Britannia had taken over this country. Even now they kill elevens for no reason at all. It's a despicable display of carnage that is all derived from the ambitions of the emperor...the very reason why my life took such drastic and traumatizing turns.

I can't forgive him. I can't forgive any of them for what they did.

The man takes of his mask. His face is revealed to me, but I don't recognize him right away. At first all I can see are emerald green eyes, chestnut brown hair, and a small smile that's completely out of place here.

"Lelouch it's me, Suzaku," he statedd. My breath hitched for a moment as the realization dawned on me. I almost couldn't believe it. I didn't think I would ever see Suzaku again after we separated seven years ago, but here he was. He was as tall as me now, but his face hadn't changed much. He still had that innocent boyish look to him, but there was more sadness in his eyes than I remembered.

"You…you became a Britannian soldier?" I questioned, perplexed by the development.

"Yeah, and what about you? You're a…"

"What are you saying?" I questioned angrily, cutting him off mid-sentence. "Who do you think I..."

Suddenly, the device that was supposed to be poison gas activated. Suzaku practically attacked me and covered my mouth so that I wouldn't be able to breathe in the poison. There was a strange light coming from within the capsule that had concealed the poison gas, but what came out of it didn't appear to be any kind of gas.

"That's not poison gas." Suzaku gasped, stating the obvious. "What is it?"

From within the green light coming from within the capsule I could see the silhouette of a girl. I could tell just by looking at her that she wasn't in any way normal. She did have green hair after all, but more than that, she was wearing a straight jacket and she had an odd crane shaped tattoo on her forehead.

After the light display was over, Suzaku and I rushed to her side. She wasn't conscious.

"Okay Suzaku, tell me the truth," I demanded as I began unbinding the straps that held the girl's arms behind her back. "Was it poison gas or this girl?"

"Hey it's what they told us in the briefing." Suzaku replied, also unbinding the straps around her legs.

A bright light flooded the room then. Figures appeared in the light seconds later. After a moment it became apparent that the figures belonged to the army. The man leading said army was Suzaku's commanding officer.

"Stinking monkey," he stated harshly. He was staring at Suzaku. "Being an honorary Britannian will not excuse you."

"But, sir I was told this was poison gas," Suzaku remarked, rushing up to his commander. Anxiety welled up in my chest as I watched the commanding officer. He was a donkey of a man, with a dark beard and beady black eyes. He wore the uniform of that of a royal guard, but...what are they doing here.

"How dare you question orders!" the officer rebuked.

"_This is bad, a poisonous situation, which would pose a threat to Suzaku's superiors if it's unleashed_," I thought to myself. They must have been after this girl all along, but why? What's so special about her? Why did they use poison gas as a cover up?

The officer smirked and gave Suzaku orders to kill me. He believed that I was a terrorist.

"But he's not a terrorist," Suzaku explained, trying his best to defend me. "He's a civilian who got caught up in all this."

"You insubordinate little…," raged the officer, but then he calmed himself. "Didn't you swear your loyalty to Britannia?"

"Yes, but, I can't kill him."

"What!"

"I won't do it," Suzaku answered, turning to face me. A smile was on his face. " I won't shoot a civilian. I can't follow your orders."

"Very well then." The officer pulled out a gun from his pocket.

I gasped. "Suzaku!"

Suzaku didn't have any time to react before the officer pulled the trigger. His eyes grew wide and then he fell to the ground. In horror I watched as his blood began to stain the ground. My best friend...a friend I'd just reunited with was now laying on the ground dead.

And it was all my fault.

"Well, Britannian schoolboy," the officer began, "not a good day to cut class." So, they knew all along that I wasn't a terrorist and they didn't even care. That man and his subordinates were determined to kill me anyway, just for being at the wrong place at the wrong time.

He issued orders for his soldiers to get the girl and then kill me. I knew I had to get out of here and quick. I prayed for a miracle to come.

Just as I finished praying for said miracle, the truck explodes. I take my chance and run off with the girl, who was holding on to me for dear life. I would have to thank God later for that, but for now I had to focus on surviving.

Still, I wouldn't be in this mess at all if not for the girl next to me. Suzaku would still be alive if they hadn't been after her.

The rage within me took over and without thinking I pushed her onto the ground. She said nothing in response, barely let out a gasp as she made contact with the ground as I turned away from her. My right hand flew to my head as I tried to think of any escape route I could use, but all thoughts of escape were clouded with thoughts of hatred toward Britannia, my father, and the defenseless girl before me. Above us I could hear explosions and the shirll screaming of innocent people.

"What are you?" I asked, the screams of the Japanese people echoing from above us. "This chaos is your fault isn't it? Not only that, but now they've killed Suzaku too.

"_Curse Britannia_," I thought. "_Curse them for their hypocrisy._"

I walked over to the girl and grabbed her arm. "Come on we have to get out of here."

We found a good hiding spot a few minutes later, but the officer had narrowed down our trail. He was really close to us even though he couldn't see us from where we were.

My gaze turned on the green haired girl. "Stay quiet and wait here," I warned

I saw them shoot a man not too far away and then they started talking. They were still looking for us. Then a baby started crying. I didn't know where it was coming from, but it didn't matter anymore anyway. Right after I heard it there were shots flying. So they were killing children now too. Those monsters!

The officer who shot Suzaku and the other soldiers were about to walk away, ensuring our safety, but someone far away chose that moment to call my cell phone.

"_Why now of all times!_" I screamed inside my head. Vainly I tried to turn off my phone before the sound could be heard by the officers. When that didn't work I answered and hung up on whoever was calling, but by then the soldiers had already found us. They grabbed the girl and forced my against a stone wall that was littered with graffiti.

"What an appropriate location for a terrorist to meet his end." the officer said with a sly grin.

My gaze narrowed as a growl escaped from my throat. "You scum."

"My clever young friend, I'm afraid you're time is up," he stated, pointing the gun my way. He knew that I knew there was nothing I could do, but dying like this felt so wrong. This is not what I was born for was it? I wasn't born just to die was I?

That was when I heard her voice.

"**_He mustn't die!_**"

I opened my eyes to see the girl right in front of me. The bullet hit her straight in the head and she fell to the floor with a sickening thump. Again I watched as crimson blood began to stain the ground. The sight was starting to make me sick.

"You shot her," I muttered, falling to the ground in terror. That had been my last defense.

"Our orders were to bring her back alive if possible, but there's nothing that can be done about it now."

"_How can this be happening?_" I asked myself. "_First Suzaku is killed, then this girl, and now I'm about to die before I've had a chance to do a single thing with my life_." I thought of my sister and I wished that there was something I could've done to avoid this. She still needs me. I can't leave her behind. Not like this. How is she supposed to survive if I'm not there to take care of her?

"_It's gone in a heartbeat_," I thought bitterly, closing my eyes. "_Nunnally_."

Something grabbed my arm. Before I could register what, images began flashing before my eyes. Many of them were of things that I didn't know or understand, but in the midst of it all, I felt a surge of power from within me.

"_You don't want it to end here do you?_" a voice asked.

"_What?_"

"_You appear to have a reason for living._"

The voice of that girl? But no...how could that be? She was just shot in the head.

"_If I grant you power, could you go on?_" she asked. "_I propose a deal_."

"_A deal?_" I questioned, in wonder as those images continued to pass before me. What do they mean? What is all this?

"_In exchange for this power you must agree to make my one wish come true; accept this contract and you accept its conditions, while living in the world of humans, you will live_ _unlike any other. __A different providence, a different time, a different life. The power of the king will condemn you to a life of solitude. Are you prepared for this_?"

I suddenly saw the image of my father.

"_A convergence with the Ragnarock connection_?," he muttered, a chuckle falling from his mouth. "_So the myth is beginning once again._" I wasn't sure of what any of this meant, though I knew the word ragnarock meant the end of the world. The end of the world, huh? Well, I can't guess what my father is planning nor do I care. I have a reason for living and a reason to destroy Britannia all the same. I will bring an apocalypse to this cold and desolte world and recreate the world anew. That is my destiny.

"Yes!" I stated in assurance. "I hereby accept the terms of your contract!"

When I had returned to reality my left eye was surging with pain, but it was a good pain; a pain that only strengthened my resolve.

"Say, how should a Britannian who detests his own country live his life?" I questioned.

"Are you a radical?" the officer asked, watching me carefully as I rose to my feet. He paused as a gasp escaped his lips. I took advantage of it.

"What's wrong? Why not shoot? Your opponent is just a schoolboy." I smiled as I felt my true nature come alive. "Or have you finally realized that the only ones who should kill are those who are prepared to be killed?"

I took my hand away from my left eye and went with the instincts that had now taken over my mind. "I Lelouch VI Britannia command you, now all of you, die!"

A moment later I heard the officer mutter maniacally, "Happily your highness." Then, all of the soliders pointed their guns at themselves and pulled the trigger. I hadn't realized it at the time, but in that moment I had been in a state of trance. Even so, none of it mattered. Blood shot up into the air and splashed onto my face as each and every one of them fell to the ground. All of them were dead, their blood expanding into a massive puddle beneath my feet.

I awoke from whatever state of trance I'd been in, and for an instant I felt immense guilt and even fear.

_That had been the turning point. Since that day. I've lived a lie_.

The pools of blood continued to expand around the bodies. My heart pounded in my chest as the metallic smell filled my nostrils. Despite the horror I felt inside, there was someting intoxicating about that smell. Slowly, the reality of what I'd just done began to sink in. My fear began to slip away into something else entirely.

_The lie of living. My name too was a lie. My personal history, a lie. Nothing but lies. I was sick to death of a world that couldn't be changed. But even in my lies I refused to give up in despair. But now this incredible power is mine._

And with this power, I could make the first move in fulfilling my promise; my promise of obliterating Britannia.

"Well, then…"

* * *

A/N (as of 1/26/13): That ends this chapter. If there are any errors please let me know. Thanks for reading. Please review!


	7. Collisions

A/N: This is chapter seven. I promise that this chapter will be much better than the last one and it will not be that long. Don't give up on me yet! Anyway here is the chapter. There weren't as many quotes in this chapter so that made it much easier to write. I also decided that most of this chapter would be in 3rd person like the first chapter. I really wanted to focus on all of the characters in this chapter. Rei and Lelouch are still in Shinjuku but I refused to call this chapter Shinjuku part 3. That would just make everything dull. So I decided to call it something a bit more interesting.

Disclaimer: None of the characters or places are mine.

Chapter 7

Collisions

1:49 p.m.

(With Rei)

Gunfire and screams echoed throughout Shinjuku Ghetto as countless Japanese people were killed. So far, at least fifty bodies were laying around in the streets.

Two figures ran through the dark shadows. The knightmares, otherwise known as the humanoid weapons of mass destruction, were far from them at the moment, but it wouldn't be long until they swept through that part of the old district again.

"We have to hurry Tomaru!" Rei shouted in a comeplete state of panic. She glanced down at some of the bodies that were littering the ground. The sight almost made her throw up. She knew that she and Tomaru had to get to a safe place as soon as possible. If they didn't, they'd end up dead "Come on, we have to find another place to hide!" Rei pulled on Tomaru's wrist and dragged him along with her as she ran. They were safe for the time being, but Rei knew that the knightmares would find them if they didn't get out of Shinjuku.

"Lady where are we going?" Tomaru asked as he struggled to keep with her.

"Don't ask me that!" Rei shouted. "I haven't the slightest idea where I'm going!"

Tomaru groaned."You can't be serious."

A vein was ready to pop out of Rei's head at that point. "_I have just about had enough of this kid._" She turned the corner with Tomaru close behind her.

"Look over there!" Tomaru exclaimed, pointing to the right. There were some steps that lead up to an exit. Rei however, wasn't sure that this would be safe.

"Come on let's go." It was Tomaru's turn to drag her this time. More dead people were scattered on the streets. Rei covered her mouth as bile rose in her throat. She was definitely starting to feel sick.

"What's the matter?" Tomaru asked when she stopped. "Haven't you've ever seen dead people before?"

"No," she replied trying to hold in the vomit that threatened to come out.

"Are you from another planet?" Rei giggled when he said that because in a way she was from another planet. She was Sailor Mars after all.

"No, I'm from Juban City," she replied, feeling slightly better.

"Juban City!" he exclaimed in shock.

Rei blinked in confusion. "Yeah, what about it?"

"Juban City is heaven compared to here, and you're telling me that you left that place to come to a ratty place like this!" he shouted, waving his arms in the air.

"Well, Juban City isn't as perfect as you think it is," Rei told him, a bit of bitterness in her tone.

"It's a whole lot better than this dump lady."

"I told you my name is Rei."

Tomaru shook his head in bewilderment. "Why would you leave a place where you had freedom?"

The raven-haired girl sighed wearily. "Because I had to Tomaru."

Rei wanted to go back home, but she couldn't turn back without seeing Lelouch, Suzaku, and Nunnally. She just had to see the three of them again. Of course, she needed to find Lelouch in this dump first.

"I'm looking for some old friends," she said finally as they ran down into the basement of one of the buildings. It was connected to a subway system. The building itself probably was an old subway once. It was dark, murky, and there were bodies of soldiers laying around.

"_If I see another dead body I swear I'm going to puke my guts out_," Rei thought as another wave of vomit threatened to spill out of her mouth. This was definitely not her day. First she'd ran into an annoying kid and now she was dealing with waves of sickness thanks to the fact that a psychopath was going around commiting genocide.

"What would the Britannian military come in here for?" Tomaru asked, inspecting the wounds on the soldiers. "These guys killed themselves."

Rei blanched. "_I hope Lelouch hasn't gotten himself caught up in all this. Ugh, where could that idiot be anyway?_"

"You won't find who you're looking for here," a girl's voice called out. Rei and Tomaru turned to see a girl with green hair and golden eyes. She was wearing a white jump suit and the sleeves were so long that they covered most of her hands. The look she gave them was one that was unclear to Rei. Tomaru didn't even get a good look at the girl because he hid behind Rei the moment he saw her face.

"_So much for being a tough guy_," Rei thought as she looked at Tomaru. "_He can inspect the bodies of dead people and yet he's afraid of a woman with freaky hair._"

Rei stared at the girl. "Who are you?"

"I'm a girl," she said sarcastically.

"I know that, but who exactly are you?" Rei asked again. She wasn't in the mood for games.

"I am C.C.," she replied with a shrug.

"_At least she's cooperating with me_," Rei thought.

"Now I have a question for you."

"_Okay, maybe she isn't cooperating as much as I thought_," Rei muttered to herself. She was reluctant to let C.C. have the advantage, but she didn't have much of a choice.

"Fine," she said, fixing her stare on C.C. as she did. "Ask me anything you want."

"Are you searching for a man named Lelouch?" she asked. Rei's eyes grew wide when she said his name. Rei wondered if he could actually be in the middle of this madness.

"Yes I'm looking for him."

C.C.'s blank expression turned into an evil grin. "You are also Sailor Mars, correct?"

Rei almost stopped breathing and Tomaru turned to look at Rei's expression. Her expression was definitely one of shock.

"How do you know about that?" she asked giving C.C a death glare.

"You don't need to know that now," she replied.

"Actually I think I do," Rei remarked as she walked towards C.C.. Tomaru was close behind.

She chuckled. "You'll find out when the time is right."

Rei glared at the strange woman. "_The time is right now._"

"If you want to find Lelouch and save these people then follow me." C.C. began to prance away, but Rei was a bit reluctant to follow. She knew that the girl couldn't be trusted; however, she was the only clue to finding Lelouch at the moment.

"What about Tomaru?" Rei asked right before she left.

"Figure it out," she replied.

"Hold on a second how do you know all of this," Rei called, trying to get more information, but C.C. was already gone.

"Rei that girl scares me," Tomaru stated, finally saying her name.

Rei placed her bag onto the ground. "You and me both."

"What are you doing?" Tomaru asked, watching as Rei opened up her duffel bag.

Eventually Rei answered him, "I'm going to send you to Juban City."

"You're what?" he asked, stepping away from her.

Rei took out her magic mirror and showed it to him. "This is how I got here."

"Are you seriously trying to tell me that you got here using that?" Tomaru asked. He was skeptical of the whole "magic mirror" thing.

"Listen Tomaru you just said that Juban City was like heaven, so I'm sending you there," Rei explained. "_Besides, thanks to C.C., you know my secret, so there's no point in keeping you away from a place that will probably be better for you._"

Rei suddenly stood and faced the mirror towards the wall in front of her.

"Stand in front of me Tomaru," she commanded. Tomaru reluctantly obeyed knowing that this girl had to be crazy. Rei closed her eyes for a moment and then took command of the mirror. "Take Tomaru to Juban City!"

The same bright light from before encircled Tomaru and he was gone. Rei looked into the mirror to make sure he was okay. He had arrived safely in Juban City. He looked a bit lost, but then another young boy came up to him. Rei knew then that he would be fine. She then turned the mirror towards herself. "Take me to C.C.!" The bright light then encircled her.

* * *

Meanwhile

(With Lelouch)

Lelouch sat in the Sutherland knightmare he had stolen from a female soldier named Viletta Nu. It had been simple for him to use his power on her to get it, but what he was doing now wasn't as easy. He still wasn't sure how it had all come to this. Lelouch did however, know that he had the power to make anyone obey him; as a result he felt more confidence in himself.

He had just finished giving orders to the Glasgow's pilot, Kallen Kozuki. He didn't know her name at the time, but he did know that the girl and her accomplices were terrorists. He had also just given them all weaponry to use during the next phase of the battle. Lelouch had a plan, but he was getting tired of dishing out these orders. Regardless of that he decided that he would need determination to have success. He was betting his life on this game. For that reason alone he had to win at all costs.

* * *

Around the same time

(With Suzaku)

Earlier that day Suzaku had been shot in the back. He had survived only because of a keepsake watch that he held under his protective gear. Only half an hour ago Lloyd and Miss Cecile gave him the opportunity to pilot the newest knightmare frame, the Lancelot. It was the world's first seventh generation knightmare and one of a kind. Suzaku was astounded the moment he saw how awesome it was.

The Lancelot was a tall white knightmare that was trimmed in gold. The eyes of the thing were green just like Suzaku's own eyes were. The frame was built differently from most knightmares though. Because of this, it ran faster and had advanced capabilities.

Suzaku now sat inside the Lancelot waiting for the okay to launch.

"Sir Kururugi, it's time," Miss Cecile stated from within their field base. She was a blue haired grey eyed woman who was an expert with technology. She was the one who had ordered that Suzaku be brought to the medical transport. She and her employer had also seen too it that Suzaku was treated immediately so he could pilot this new machine when needed. He was the best knightmare pilot in his regiment and that was the reason why Cecile's employer wished for him to test his latest creation.

Prince Clovis and his forces had been outwitted by the enemy time and time again throughout the battle, but now that the Lancelot was about to be on the scene, things were going to change.

"Okay then," Suzaku muttered to himself.

"Are you sure you are ready for this?" Cecile asked.

Suzaku nodded. "I am, my lord."

"Alright, checking M.E. Boost. You are cleared for launch."

"Lancelot now launching!"

The wheels on the land spinners began to speed up until the knightmare sped ahead like a rocket. Suzaku immediately felt the impact of the knightmare on his body.

"_Wow_," Suzaku thought. "Much better than the manual." He suddenly felt a sharp pain in his side. He was still recovering from the shot wound he had received and the knightmare wasn't really helping him to do so. This knightmare affects aspects of the nervous system, which means that only certain people could pilot it. A person like Suzaku, who was known for being a bit of an exercise nut, would have no problem with it unless their body wasn't at full capacity. Again, Suzaku has just been shot so...you get the point. He can't exactly perform to the best of his ability right now.

He saw one of the enemy knightmares on the monitor and took it apart in nearly a second. It was all too easy for him to fight them off thanks to this machine. He didn't even need to perform at his best. The others that dared to attack him ended up being defeated in mere seconds.

"If I can defeat the rest of them then this battle will be over," Suzaku stated, still clutching his side a bit. "Then I can find Lelouch and that girl."

Right at that moment he saw one of the enemy Sutherlands hiding in one of the abandoned buildings.

"_He must be the leader_," Suzaku thought as he hurriedly stormed inside. When he saw it, he made his knightmare do his signature spinning kick. The Sutherland dodged it, but the machine's reaction time was a bit slow. Suzaku was about to nail this enemy with the slash harkens, but the ground beneath them crumbled moments after their fight began. The enemy Sutherland had taken that chance to escape.

"I don't think so!" Suzaku shouted. He made his knightmare race ahead. The Sutherland had started shooting at him with its machine gun, but it wasn't doing any good.

Suzaku suddenly heard a woman scream. He turned his knightmare around and saw that a woman and her child we falling out of the building that had been destroyed. He decided to go back and save her instead of taking down the enemy. He caught her in mid-air using the Lancelot, but once he secured that she was safe he realized that the terrorist leader was already gone.

"_No, I've failed._"

* * *

Meanwhile

(With Rei)

After appearing before C.C., Rei followed her to the top of the building.

"Where exactly are you taking me?" she asked.

"I want you to see all of Shinjuku." C.C. replied

The image of all those bodies flashed in Rei's mind. "I think I've seen enough of Shinjuku today."

"Look before you," she said once they'd reached their destination. Rei stared out into the city, but she didn't like what she saw.

There were knightmares below killing defenseless people and the buildings around them were crashing down into the streets while they did so. Rei saw the blood, heard the screams, and hated all of the madness around her.

"You want it to stop right?" C.C. asked.

"I do," she said as she looked on.

"I see," C.C. muttered nonchalantly. Rei was suddenly full of rage towards C.C.

"What's the point in showing me all this!" she shouted.

"You were born to protect the world Sailor Mars," she stated in a formal fashion, "you were also sent to Area 11 to protect Lelouch and these people."

Rei glared at C.C., but she nodded. She knew that C.C. was right.

"That's true, but..."

"Don't fail your mission Sailor Mars, protect you're people and Lelouch," C.C. cut in as she began walking away again.

"Hey wait!" Rei shouted, but by then C.C. had already left. The girl was no where to be found.

Suddenly a blast shook Rei out of her thoughts and two knightmares appeared.

"What in the world!" Rei exclaimed, turning to see what was going on. One knightmare was one the violet knightmares that were killing the people below. The other was a white knightmare that stopped to save a woman who had fallen off the building in the west. Since the violet knightmare that she saw was the same kind that had been killing these people she decided to stop him herself since the white knightmare was occupied.

Rei wasn't sure what she was supposed to do to stop him, but she knew that she had to try.

"Those violet knightmares have caused enough damage for one day," Rei stated as she pulled out her transformation pen. She wasn't sure if there was anything she could do to help. She didn't even know if she would survive when she went face to face with that knightmare, but she had to try for the sake of the Japanese below.

"Mars Crystal Power!"

* * *

A bit Later

2:07 p.m.

Lelouch P.O.V.

I couldn't believe this, somehow that white monstrosity of a knightmare almost ruined my plan. I suppose my plan will just have to go in another direction.

"At least that part is over," I whispered, heading for Prince Clovis' royal transport. I was almost there when I saw something really odd. It was a girl, she was running really fast and headed my way. She was wearing a hooded red cape and it covered most of her face. Under the cape she was wearing some kind of uniform. On her chest was a purple ribbon with a red heart-shaped brooch in the middle. She also wore a short pleated red skirt and red high heels along with white gloves that were red at the very top. What the heck was she doing wearing something like that?

She suddenly jumped up and in front of me and some how conjured up some kind of fire.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" she shouted, shooting an flame that looked like an arrow.

"Who is that!" I screamed as the attack took off the arm of my Sutherland.

"Warning energy filler is at critical level," warned a robotic voice.

"You've got to be kidding!" I shouted, looking at my screen. This thing was almost full of power only moments ago, now it was down to fifteen percent. How the heck did that girl do that? Is she some kind of freak?

In either case another attack like that would ruin my plan for sure. Whoever this girl was had to be sent from Britannia to stop me. I however, wasn't going to let her stop me from doing what I was destined to achieve, so I fired at her and she tried to attack me again. This time I was prepared for her attack and dodged it easily while successfully getting her out of my way. I hadn't killed her, and I probably didn't hit her at all, but she didn't try to follow me again.

"Now I can proceed to the final stage"

* * *

A/N: That's the end of the chapter. I hope that you'll like this one since it's one of the most important chapters in this story. Anyway please review and tell me what you thought.


	8. Ashford Academy

A/N: This is another chapter for "A Date with Destiny". This chapter skips the part in Code Geass where Lelouch kills his half brother. I will refer to it later in the chapter, but I want this chapter to mainly be about Rei and how she gets into Ashford Academy. I also wanted to mention that I gave Sailor Mars a cape because Lelouch would find out it was Rei easily if I didn't add something to the costume. Anyway here's the chapter. Please Review. Bye!

Disclaimer: None of the characters or places are mine.

Chapter 8

Ashford Academy

That Evening

(With Rei)

It was nearly sunset now and the days battle in Shinjuku Ghetto had long since ended. After the violet knightmare escaped, Rei rescued some of the "elevens", or at least that's what the Britannians called Japanese people, but at that moment she couldn't bring herself to understand what was going on.

About an hour earlier, five o'clock to be exact, Rei had been walking the streets of the Tokyo settlement trying to find a place to go since she didn't feel like going home just yet. Around that time, she was passing by a gated neighborhood. It was meant only for nobility, but the guard stopped her just as she was about to pass by

"Wait miss!" he had shouted.

Rei turned to face him, even though all she wanted was to be left alone. "Yes?"

"Is your name Rei Hino?" he asked.

"Yes it is," she replied, keeping her distance. She had to be cautious, this guy could've been trouble.

"I was told by my superiors that I should escort you to your new home," he told her.

Rei was astonished. "My what?"

"Your new home Miss Hino," stated the man. Rei hadn't been sure what to do, so she followed him into the neighborhood. She still kept her eyes peeled though. A random guy coming up to you and telling you that you're going to be living in a fancy house was definitely suspicious.

Once he lead her inside to what was going to be her home, Rei practically screamed in excitement and bewilderment. The place was gorgeous and so immaculate that it was almost too much for Rei to handle.

"Is this really mine?" she had asked, glancing around the small foyer she stood in. A few feet away was the living room and kitchen area, which was decorated in different shades of green, blue, and gold. On the back corner of the room were doors that led to two different bedrooms and a bathroom. Towards the back of the room she saw a staircase that led to the upper rooms, which were probably bedrooms too.

"Yes, this is yours," the man replied. He was about to make his way out when he remembered that he had to give Rei a message. He rummaged in his pockets and handed her a envelope. "Here, I almost forgot that I needed to give you this."

Rei gently took it from him. "What's this?"

"I was instructed not to read it, but I think it's a letter," he replied. "I better get going now."

"Oh, well thank you," Rei had muttered as he left.

Now Rei stared at the letter on her lap as she sat on her queen sized bed. She looked around the room one last time to make sure that it was actually hers. Its walls were a off-white, but the rest of the room was full of color. In front of her there was an ottoman that went with her bedspread, which was a dark royal blue. There were elegant chandeliers on both sides of the room that seemed to sparkle in the light. To her right there was a big walk-in closet that was fully stocked with designer clothes from around the world and right next to it was a huge bathroom that had a Jacuzzi tube and a walk in shower.

Rei just couldn't bring herself to believe that all of this was happening to her. She felt like a princess, but she still hadn't opened the letter at all. She knew that she would have to open it eventually, so she picked it up and opened the envelope.

In delicate cursive, the letter read…

_Dear Rei,_

_I hope that you will find this house to your liking. __Along with this letter I have put in your acceptance letter to __Ashford Academy. You will go to school there _

_and you will be admitted to the __Ashford Academy Student Council at the end of the day. I would also like you to know that __I am the one who gave you the _

_magic mirror and I was the voice in your visions. __As I have said before I want you to protect Lelouch and destroy Zero._

_This however, is not your only mission. You must also save the world of the present from destruction. __C.C. will help you protect Lelouch since she has _

_made a contract with him._

_Don't let me down Sailor Mars, nor let the world down._

_I'm counting on you._

_Thank you,_

_M._

_p.s. The rent is paid up to six months. You also have a dorm room at Ashford Academy that is paid for, but I suggest that you get a job because the rent for this house will be expensive after six months. Your new uniform is in the closet. School starts at seven-thirty, don't be late._

As soon as Rei finished the letter she laid it on the nightstand on the left.

"Now I'm going to a new school," she said with a sigh. Rei stared at the clock on her nightstand and set it for six in the morning. She didn't like the idea of going to a new school. After all, she had ditched her old school only for that day. She hadn't planned on going to school in Area 11 at all. Her initial plan had been to go back home.

"Now what am I going to do?" she asked herself as she got up from bed. She walked toward the closet to look for her new uniform.

Eventually she found the uniform in the back of the closet. The skirt was definitely shorter than the one from her old school, but she didn't mind too much. Although she was tired of school uniforms period. She had worn hers all day after the first departure from her house at Hikawa shrine.

"Ugh," she sighed as she lied back down on the bed. She felt homesick already. "I miss you grandpa."

She turned the light off on the her nightstand on her right and went to sleep. Tomorrow was a new day, and she was going to need the rest.

* * *

The Next Day

5:23 p.m.

(With Lelouch)

"I almost forgot I have an announcement," stated Milly Ashford, the president of Ashford Academy's student council.

Lelouch glanced up at the notorious blonde. "What?"

"My grandfather, principal of Ashford Academy, wants me to admit a new member to the student council," Milly continued, unaware of Lelouch's lack of interest.

"Well who is it?" Rivalz asked.

"Yeah, Madame President don't keep us in the dark," Shirley muttered. She had orange/red hair that went mid-length down her back and green eyes that sparkled with innocense. In other words, she was the polar opposite of the student council president.

"My grandfather said that her name is Rei Hino, or at least that's what I think he said," Milly told them.

Lelouch was suddenly interested, the name rang a bell. "What did you say it was?"

"Rei Hino," Milly replied. "It sounds like an eleven name doesn't it?"

"It sure does," Rivalz commented warily.

"Don't worry she isn't an eleven Rivalz," Milly assured him. "She's from the homeland."

"I've never heard of her," Shirley stated.

Milly grinned. "That's because she's a new student. She was supposed to come to school today so that I could show her around, but she never showed up for classes."

At that point Lelouch was even more engrossed with his thoughts than ever.

"_Rei Hino_," he thought to himself. The name sounded familiar but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He had more pressing issues to deal with though. He was worried about Kallen Stadtfeld finding out the truth about him.

Earlier that day he had used his power on her, but after the first time it didn't work anymore and he had made a vital error. He was going to be in trouble tomorrow that was for certain. He had also been thinking about how the day before, he had killed his half brother. The thought of it made him shiver a bit, but no one seemed to notice.

"_To think that I actually killed in cold blood_."

"I believe this meeting is adjourned," Milly announced, shaking Lelouch away from his thoughts once again. He was still trying to figure out why the new student's name sounded so familiar to him. "_Oh well it isn't that important anyway._"

The student council members then went outside to get some fresh air and to make plans for the next meeting.

It was almost sunset and Lelouch was ready to go home until he and the other student council members saw a girl getting picked on by bullies. The girl was an eleven/ Honorary Britannian; she had short auburn hair and amber eyes that revealed her fear. She was wearing the school uniform, but the tie didn't have the Britannian crest on it, which signified that she was an eleven or Honorary Britannian, whichever one fit. The bullies were Britannian students at the school and they were beating her to a pulp.

Lelouch was about to use his power on the bullies to help the girl out, but then from the corner of his eye he suddenly saw her. This girl had long black hair that had a glint of purple in it and dark amethyst eyes that had a certain fire within them. She was wearing the Ashford Academy school uniform with the Britannian crest on the tie, but she didn't seem Britannian at all, in fact she wasn't Britannian because she was…

Rei Hino.

* * *

A/N: Rei has arrived!


	9. Reunited

A/N: I'm sorry that I forgot to leave an author's note at the end of the last chapter. I guess I forgot to add it in. Then I was too lazy to take it off the internet to put another author's note on it so I left it as it was. Anyway Rei and Lelouch have now crossed into the same circles. What will happen now? Read and find out. Please Review. Thanks again.

Disclaimer: None of the characters or places or Code Geass or Sailor Moon are mine.

Chapter 9

Reunited

Rei P.O.V.

Today had been pretty terrible for me. For one thing I didn't get any sleep last night because of my constant nightmares. All of them were sent by M of course. Couldn't she leave me alone for one freakin night?

Apparently, she couldn't and I didn't go to sleep until four in the morning. Not only that but I had set my alarm clock to six p.m. instead of six a.m.! Easy to guess that I was pissed off when I finally did wake up, which was at one o'clock in the evening.

So at that point I had known that going to school was out of the question because there was only an hour of it left. Instead, I had decided to stay home. I had gotten out of bed and made a cup of coffee, something that I usually didn't drink, and looked through adds in the newspaper to look for a job. Only one job interested me, but none of them were in the newspaper adds.

Eventually, after sitting in the house for an hour and a half, I decided that maybe I could redeem myself and go to school. I showered, got dressed, brushed my teeth, and all of the other things a girl has to do just to go to school. So after putting on my shoes I walked out the door and locked it with the key I had gotten the day before.

Around four o'clock I realized that I was totally lost.

"This is just great!" I had shouted, drawing unnecessary attention to myself. This had been a horrible day and I just wanted to go back home, but I couldn't get back home because I was lost. This is just a great day for bad luck I supposed.

I walked around for a while and just aimlessly traveled through the Tokyo settlement. At least I was trying to find my way around.

Then at about five o'clock I had finally made it to Ashford Academy, but the sun was starting to set. And now in this moment I have nowhere to go but back to the house M got me, but I had been walking around this city so much that I didn't even know how to get back home.

"I think I'm turning into Serena," I muttered.

_"_Help!_"_

"_Who was that_?" I wondered, following the voice. Whoever it was sounded like they'd gotten into some kind of trouble.

"No stop, don't hurt me," the person shouted. As I got closer I could tell that it was a girl screaming. I ran around what must've been the office building and then glared at the bullies who were beating up on a poor defenseless girl.

I immediately walked toward the five boys who were beating this poor girl up. They were going to get a justified beating if I had anything to say about it.

"Hey you!" I shouted. They all turned around and gave me wide eyed stares. "Who do you bullies think you are!"

"And you, who are you!" the big bulky one shouted. He was probably their leader, but I wasn't completely sure.

"Rei Hino."

"No you're a babe," said one of the shorter more goofy guys in the gang.

"Why don't you boys pick on someone else," I replied, as I waved my hands through my long dark hair .

"Oh really, and who do you presume we pick on miss?" joked the bulky guy.

"Me," I said. The boys started laughing and then they came towards me.

"You wouldn't last one minute against us," said the bulky guy as he cackled.

A sly girn plastered itself onto my face. "I bet I could."

"I bet you couldn't," the bulky guy said more darkly than he had before.

"Let's find out."

* * *

Lelouch P.O.V.

I couldn't believe it. Rei was actually here and she was standing up to the Britannians that were threatening her and the defenseless girl behind her. She definitely wasn't the girl I remembered. She seemed more sure of herself and calm, but I wasn't about to let her fight these guys on her own. After all, these punks were known for mugging just about everyone on campus.

I was about go up to her when Milly held me back.

"I want to see what the new girl can do," Milly explained when I glared at her.

"But Madame President someone has to stop her," Shirley remarked.

"Yeah, that girl doesn't stand a chance," Rivalz agreed. "That's the toughest gang in school."

As much as I hated to admit it they were right. Back when we met at Hikawa shrine she would fight Suzaku sometimes. She always lost and that was when Suzaku was going easy on her. There was no way she could stand up to these guys. She was outnumbered and outmatched.

"Wait, I know her: I can talk her out of it," I stated, not thinking about how the others would react. They all stared at me except for Milly who wouldn't let me go.

"Milly you should let Lelouch go and stop that girl," Nina said, speaking for the first time today.

"I told you that I want to see what she can do," Milly replied. "Come on guys, lets just enjoy the show."

"Fine then," I muttered, giving up. I was curious too to be honest. It had been seven years since I'd seen Rei. She just might be able to win. She definitely looked confident in her abilities, but I was doubtful. I didn't usually worry about people other than Nunnally, but at that moment I was honestly scared for Rei.

The first man, who must have been the gang's leader threw a punch at Rei but she caught it way before it could hit her face.

"Man you are so going down," she said, that sly grin widening.

"What the heck!" he shouted, a shocked expression on his face.

"Actually I'm mistaken, you're going up!" Rei shouted as she executed an Irish whip on the gang's leader.

"Aah!" he screamed. He hit the ground with a thunderous thud.

"That's what you get for picking someone who's defenseless," she stated angrily.

"Why you little," started one of the leader's minions. Rei suddenly dropped to the ground and performed a 360 degree foot sweep. They all fell to the ground when the man that attacked her first got up and tried to grab her from behind. However, she had already grabbed his head and flipped him over her and to the ground. The others attacked her again, but she was just too fast. She kicked the first two guys in the faces and then performed two back handsprings as the other guy chased her over to the tree that was next to the girl who had been bullied in the first place.

Suddenly, Rei runs up the tree and goes into a back layout flip, landing on her feet as the guy turned around. She hit him in the face and then the last man tried to ambush her when she wasn't looking. Rei had already known it was coming; it was like she could see the future or something.

She jumped up and twirled into a roundhouse kick in the air. A bit of blood squirted out from the guy's nose.

"Take that!" she shouted when she landed back on the ground. She hadn't even broken into a sweat. She smiled at her handy work and then went up to the gang leader, who was still on the ground. "Had enough?"

"Yes," he cried.

"Good, now get lost," she ordered sweetly as she walked away from him.

"Let's get out of here!" the gang leader shouted, getting up to his feet and fleeing the scene. The others soon followed and Rei smiled at the results of her actions. She then ran over to the girl who had been hurt.

"Are you okay?"

"Why did you help me?" the other girl asked.

Rei's expression was one of confusion. "Why wouldn't I help? You were getting beat to a pulp over here."

"But you're Britannian, you and all other Britannians are supposed to hate elevens like me!"

"I don't know about other Britannians but I do know that I don't hate anyone," Rei stated, kneeling down to the girl's level. Rei extended her hand to the girl.

"Here take my hand," she said.

The girl was a bit cautions as she placed her hand in Rei's. "Thank you." Rei helped her up and then let go of the girl's hand.

"Will you be okay?" Rei asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine, thanks."

Rei smiled. "It was no problem at all. They needed to be taught a lesson anyhow."

"No really, it's nice to see that there's at least one Britannian who's a decent person," said the girl as she walked away.

Rei then turned her gaze towards the student council, and that's when our eyes met for the first time in seven years.

* * *

A/N: That's the end of this chapter. The next chapter is when Rei and Lelouch finally talk to each other. I can't wait!


	10. The First of Her Lies

A/N: Rei and Lelouch are reunited and going to the same school together. There might be some more quotes from the original Code Geass show in this chapter but not many, I promise. I dedicate this chapter to all of the people who have reviewed so far. This chapter will be in 3rd person point of view.

Disclaimer: None of the characters, places, or quotes are mine except Tomaru, but he's not in the story anymore anyway so I guess it doesn't matter.

Chapter 10

The First of Her Lies

It happened almost instantly when Rei spotted him. Lelouch was looking at her, his eyes transfixed on her with surprise. He grinned inwardly to himself, remembering the promise that he and Rei had made seven years ago.

She stared up at him in awe of how handsome he had become. She really couldn't believe it. Unlike Rei's dreams, she saw him clearly and moved her eyes over his figure. His jet black hair was shinning in the sunset and he had grown. He was head taller than Rei now. He also had a big grin plastered on his face. Those violet eyes of his seemed to glow with surprise and happiness.

Their eyes were locked into a gaze that seemed to make everything else around them disappear from their sight.

"Is that really you Lelouch?" Rei asked, tears welling up at the corners of her eyes. She shook the tears away and quickly focused her attention back on Lelouch.

"It is," he replied walking straight toward her. She was so glad to see him that she ran up and hugged him the moment he was off the steps that lead up to the student council room.

Lelouch pulled her tightly to him as they embraced. Words couldn't describe how happy he was to see his old freind again. He hadn't thought that the two of them would meet again after he left, but he should have known better. Thinking back, he remembered his promise that the two of them had made.

"_I never forgot_," Lelouch thought to himself. He finally released her.

"Oh, Lelouch I'm so happy to see you!" Rei exclaimed, her eyes gleaming like the sun above them.

"I didn't think I would ever see you again," Lelouch replied.

Rei smiled and looked into Lelouch's eyes once more. "Did you honestly think I would break my promise to you?"

"Hey, seven years is a long time to wait for someone to keep a promise," he laughed.

Rei blushed a bit. "It really has been too long hasn't it." Lelouch replied with an awkward nod.

"Ahem," Rivalz cut in, coming up right behind them.

"Oh, Rivalz, this is Rei," Lelouch stated, introducing Rei to Rivalz and the others.

"Hi Rivalz!" Rei exclaimed as she extended her hand out to him.

"Hi," he said adoringly, taking both of her hands in his.

"Um," started Rei, who was a bit freaked out by the boy who was now kissing her hands. Yeah, kind of reaky.

Milly pulled Rivalz away from Rei. "Rivalz stop scaring the poor girl!"

Rei laughed. "_Thank goodness_."

"Hi there, I'm Milly Ashford and the student council president," Milly stated, introducing herself

"Nice to meet you," Rei replied happily.

"I'm Shirley, and this is Nina," said Shirley introducing herself and the shy girl next to her.

Rei smiled, she felt perfectly content at that moment. She could have stayed there in that moment forever.

"So Rei where were you today?" Milly asked, her expression mirroring suspicion. "You were supposed to come to the school today. We were going to give you the grand tour."

"Well I woke up late, and then I kinda got lost while trying to find the school," Rei explained. She laughed nervously once she'd finished talking.

Milly nodded and laughed a bit. "I guess that's to be expected when your new in the area."

"Your telling me," Rei joked.

"So if you're lost Rei, how are you going to get home?" Shirley asked. Rei suddenly grimaced inwardly to herself. She honestly had no idea how she was going to get back to her house. She didn't even know the address and that was pretty sad.

Rei groaned and stared down at the ground. "I guess I'll just walk around until I find it." Rivalz suddenly knelled at Rei's feet and held her hands in his again.

"Rei my darling, I shall take you away from here and to your home as your knight," Rivalz announced, pointing to his motorcycle across the campus. No way was Rei going anywhere with this guy though, he freaked her out way too much.

"I don't think so," she said, releasing herself from Rivalz's grip. Rei, Milly, and the rest of the student council started laughing hysterically as Rivalz sat there on the ground.

"The shame," he whispered. Inwardly he vowed that Rei would be his in the near future.

"So Rei, how did you and Lelouch meet?" Nina asked timidly. Lelouch had been about to speak, but Rei had already started to tell her brilliantly crafted story that she had come up with only seconds after the question was asked.

"Lelouch and I met at a party in the homeland seven years ago," Rei began.

"Really what kind of party?" Shirley asked.

"It was my grandfathers birthday, and Lelouch had snuck in to play chess with him since my grandfather was a high ranking chess player back in the day," Rei said as she beautifully crafted her _**big fat lie**_.

"After I defeated her grandfather she made me play chess with her," Lelouch stated, adding a bit to her story. Rei had been surprised at how fast Lelouch had been able to come up with that. She'd been planning to tell the Student Council members that she'd beaten Lelouch up with a baseball bat.

"I would've beat him too, but he took my king just as I was about to nail him," she added after a short moment.

"Well, it sounds like you two were rivals in the past," Milly remarked. That part was at least true.

"Rei would you like to see Nunnally?" Lelouch asked suddenly.

Rei nodded, "I'd love to."

"Hold it you two."

"Yes," Lelouch and Rei said at the same time. That had been a bit weird.

"Rei I'm admitting you to the student council," Milly continued, a smile on her face.

"Are you sure, I haven't even been here one day," Rei pointed out.

"Don't worry about that, I'll pull the strings to get you in," she said.

Milly wanted Rei in the student council for two reasons. One was that they had needed a new student in the council and secondly, Rei seemed to fit right into the group, she also drew Rivalz's attention away from her, which made her feel much better.

"Thanks Mil-, I mean Madame President," Rei said gratefully.

"We should go now Rei, Nunnally will be expecting me and you still have to get back home," Lelouch stated as he began to lead her towards his home.

"I think I have a dorm room somewhere around here," Rei replied, feeling too happy to be worried about going home.

She was however, worried about the next part of her mission. She still had to figure out who Zero was and destroy him. Another thing that was suddenly bugging her, was that Rei had no idea who her real family was and she had decided that she just might be able to find the answers in Area 11. She sighed heavily in sadness.

"_A couple of days ago I was Rei Hino from Juban City, Japan_," Rei thought to herself as Lelouch led her into his home. "_Then I find out that I'm adopted and my real parents are nowhere to be found, but that's not even the half of it_!"

Rei was suddenly stressed about everything that was weighing on her. She just couldn't seem to let the visions that she had been having go.

"_I then discover that I have to come to Area 11 and kill some evil nutcase named Zero while protecting Lelouch from harm without any real explanation as to why I have to do this_," Rei remakred from within her mind. "_Not to mention that I have to go to a new school and possibly be on the student council on top of all that._"

Clearly, Rei was stressed out and ready to give up on this. She had seen Lelouch and she was about to see Nunnally. Now she just had to see Suzaku and she would allow herself to go back to Juban.

"Rei would you quit staring at me like that," Lelouch muttered, shaking her out of her stressful thoughts. He turned toward her and grimanced. "It's kind of weird."

"Oh, I'm sorry if I was staring," Rei apoligized, feeling a bit embarassed. "When I'm thinking about something I kind of get lost in my own world. Sometimes I tend to stare at people a little too intensely. It's a really bad habit of mine."

"Don't worry, we all have our bad habits," Lelouch replied as he motioned for her to be quiet. They walked in moments later. A young girl in a wheelchair sat by the dinning room table.

"Good evening Lelouch," Nunnally greeted, having heard the doors shift open as he and Rei entered.

"Yes, welcome home my lord," Sayoko stated.

"There's no place like it Sayoko," Lelouch replied, his anticipation heightening as he watched Nunnally's expression change slightly.

"Do you have someone with you Lelouch?" she asked, clearly perplexed.

"Yes I do, she's an old friend of ours," Lelouch answered, motioning Rei to go to her. Rei reached out her hand to Nunnally's hand, which was lying on the table. Nunnally paused for a moment and then looked up at Rei even though she couldn't see her.

"Rei could it really be you?"

Rei smiled. "Yes Nunnally it's me." Her stress momentarily drifted away from her mind.

"It's been so long," Nunnally stated, a smile on her face.

"Way too long Nunnally," Rei replied happily. Sayoko looked at the two girls and then smiled at Lelouch. With a slight nod she left the room to make tea.

"Are you attending Ashford Academy now Rei?" Nunnally asked.

"Yep," Rei replied, barely tightening her grip on Nunnally's hand.

Lelouch looked at Rei and his sister in approval. Rei and Nunnally had always gotten along well together since the day they met. Lelouch however, had other thoughts as well.

"_When did she get here?_" he questioned as he sat down at the table. "_Why is she here?_" He watched Rei closely as she and Nunnally began to catch up. "_First Suzaku appears after seven years and now Rei_."

It was somehow connected, but Lelouch left the thought alone for a little while. He just wanted to let Nunnally have this moment of happiness, to be free to talk with their old friend. He stared at Rei as she smiled and laughed with Nunnally.

"_I'm happy to see you again Rei_."

* * *

A/N: That's the end of chapter ten. It took me a while to finish it but it's done. The next chapter will have some surprises in it that you won't expect. Thanks for reading everyone. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	11. Sailor Mars

/N: Hey it's me TTY7. I have finally finished the eleventh chapter. I may have to skip a few critical points in the actual Code Geass plot to fit this chapter into the story where it makes sense. I promise that it will refer to the important information that is necessary for this part of this story, but I'm afraid it won't go into much detail and as a result this chapter is really short. There really wasn't much I could do with this. Nonetheless, I hope you will be able to enjoy it.

(Edited as of 1/24/13: And oh, my gosh, this chapter is WAY too short! What was I thinking? Good grief! I should have done more with this.)

Disclaimer: None of the characters, places, or quotes are mine.

Chapter 11

Sailor Mars

Rei P.O.V.

I think I'm fitting in well here at Ashford Academy. Lelouch and his freaky friend Rivalz have been helping me get around while I try and grasp everything that's been happening to me in such a short time. I mean, all this craziness happened in less than a week for crying out loud. At this point it is definitely safe to say that I'm on the rebound because of it. Life just seems so different, so out of control now. However, it looks like things are getting better.

**Or at least they were...**

Thursday had been a good day at first. Kallen Stadtfeld had been admitted to the student council and I was doing pretty well in the popularity department for my first day and all, but then, while Kallen and Lelouch were gone, (she had been soaked with sparkling cider or champagne, I wasn't sure which), Rivalz turned on the news. What happened afterwards put me into a state of shock and pretty much ruined my good mood.

Lelouch and Kallen had just entered the room when Nunnally yelled over to her brother.

"Lelouch it's terrible!" she exclaimed.

"What is," he questioned, the expression on his face revealing how clueless he was to the situation.

Milly had turned towards the two teens. "Prince Clovis has been found dead."

"They're saying he was killed," Rivalz added, his expression anxious, frightened even.

On the T.V. monitor a noble had been stating something ridiculous about how the Britannian prince was taken away from us and how we had to bury our sorrows. At the time it didn't rattle my senses, so I stayed silent. Unfortunately, that ignorant bliss didn't last long.

"The man suspected as the murderer has been captured," stated the reporter. Feelings of concern welled up inside of me as everyone else gasped. Could it be that the Zero guy that I'm supposed to kill has already been caught? Well, that would have certainly saved me the trouble of trying to find him. Of course, I knew not to draw conclusions too quickly.

The picture on the monitor shifted towards a young man being escorted by two soldiers seconds later. He looked oddly familiar, especially his sad, green eyes.

"_Could it be?_" I inwardly questioned as I looked closer, suddenly focused on the reporter's words.

"According to this report, the suspect is an honorary Britannian."

My eyes widened, my heart beating faster as his name flashed inside my head. "_No it couldn't be him, don't say that it's him." _

"Private Suzaku Kururugi, a former eleven and honorary Britannian," she began, not knowing how she had just crushed my world. "I repeat Suzaku Kururugi arrested for murder."

I really wish that she hadn't said that, but the words were spoken aloud and nothing was going to change that. For a moment I continued to stare at the screen, agonizing over what to do now that one of my oldest friends was facing the very real possibility of execution for the murder of a Britannian prince.

Yeah, Thursday was not a very good day at all. In fact, that night brought about more issues, issues that I continually debated on.

8:30

That's what the clock read inside the mansion I now lived in. The sun had fallen from the sky, leaving darkness in its wake as the moon slowy rose higher and higher. All the while, my thoughts kept dancing in a cycle of negativity inside my head.

"_I know he didn't kill him_," I thought as I paced my bedroom, heart pounding in anxiety and possibly indigestion from all that pizza I ate earlier. "_I know that_ _Suaku is innocent but the possibility of him being executed is all too real_."

I stopped pacing and took a deep breath to try and calm myself down.

"I have to do something," I stated, jumping onto my bed while looking at the hooded red cape that lied on its surface. While grasping the cape in my hands I thought back on when I had first found it. After transforming, I had turned to find it lying on the ground. Instantly I knew that it would serve as a better disguise than just the tiara and sailor suit alone. Without any hesitation I had grabed it, pulled it on, and jumped off from the top of the building, racing toward one of the knightmares that had been mercilessly killing innocent hood covered my hair while the rest of the cape covered my outfit, unless I was running or extended my arms out. There was also a piece of fabric that ran across the hood that covered most of my face, but not all of it.

As I examined the hooded cape, I firmly decided that I had to do something to save Suzaku's life. All I need to do is orchestrate a good plan.

With a groan I laid back on the bed, twisting my hair around my fingers to distract myself from worrying about the issue at hand, but my thoughts grew restless after a moment. Sitting and thinking was not my strong suit when lives were on the line, epsecially the lives of my friends.

"Maybe tomorrow…," I relented audibly, pulling back the covers so I could snuggle underneath them, "tomorrow I can come up with a plan to save him."

At the moment it was all I could hope for as I drifted off to a troubled sleep.

* * *

Twenty-four hours later

Friday night

Eight thirty p.m.

Twenty-four hours had passed. Through the course of the whole day I had been waiting for the right moment to strike. Tonight was the night to take action. Tonight was the night to make my first move as the woman who was going to change the world for the better. At the very least, I was going to stop the pure-blooded Britannians from killing Suzaku. Without a doubt in my mind, I know that he is innocent of the crimes he's been accused of. There's just absolutely no way that Suzaku was capable of murder. Sure, Prince Clovis was a ruthless creep, but he didn't deserve to die the way he did...

Okay maybe he did a little bit.

In any case, whether Clovis deserved death or not didn't really matter. I had decided that no matter the cost, I would save Suzaku. I didn't have a concrete plan on how I was going to do it, but if anything, I was going to give it my best effort.

With that in mind, I transformed into Sailor Mars and fastened my hooded cape.

"My time has come," I whispered, disappearing into the dark night.

* * *

A/N: Did you like it? I hope it wasn't confusing in any way. The next chapter will be more descriptive, but I needed this chapter to be short and simple so that the story could flow into the next step.


	12. Zero

A/N: This chapter is more descriptive than the last chapter and it should be much more attention grabbing. I am also dedicating this chapter to Black Convoy. I thank you for all the support and the reviews.

(Edited as of 1/24/13)

Disclaimer: None of the characters, places, or quotes are mine.

Chapter 12

Zero

Lelouch P.O.V.

Friday night

8:45 p.m.

The sound of fabric roughly shifting reaches my ears as fling on a black cape. As it continued to fold around me, I pulled on leather gloves. The fabric masked the subtle shaking of my hands...hands that were now stained with the blood of my half-brother. Yes, thanks to this act, the path of blood had began.

"_The pieces are finally set for this game_," I thought, concealing my face with the mask that would carry the burden of changing the world. My heart grew cold as I thought of how rotten the world truly was.

My mother, Nunnally's sight, her legs. They were only the tip of the iceberg of all the Britannian emperor had taken away. The emperor, my father, was the cause of the world being so horrendous, gruesome, and despicable. In my sight Britannia was the source of all evil in this world and all because he ruled it. The man who tossed my mother aside like trash and treated me and my sister as mere pawns.

Yes, we were pawns then. We were pieces to his elaborate and cruel game. I was too young and week to protect my mother, but since her death I have gone through every measure possible to ensure my sister's safety and happiness. Even so, this is not enough for me. I desire the destruction of the people who brought about the suffering of me and my sister. I desire to kill those who failed us, who tossed aside without remorse. I want the blood of those who kill without reason on my hands.

Thanks to this power that girl gave me, I was able to move along with my plan much more quickly.

The development was one that continually brought a smirk to my lips. Soon, very soon, I will have revenge against this empire, against all the others, and my father.

The vehicle I was on started to slow. At that, I knew that the time had arrived to make the first step. In moments I would appear to the people of Britannia and the pure-blood leader Jeremiah Gottwald. With that knowledge I made my way to center stage. This was the moment to make my grand appearance and rescue.

"_I'll finally be able to pay you back for saving me Suzaku_."

* * *

Meanwhile

Rei P.O.V.

I had never been one to hide in the shadows, but that's what I was doing at the moment. I was watching and waiting for an opening to save Suzaku as he came into my view. The poor guy looked so forlorn and hopeless that I wanted to cry for him, but that thought was chased off when I realized how heavily guarded it was. Upon glancing at all of them, I came to the conclusion that it would be impossible to get to him without being shot. There was just no way to do it.

I may be Sailor Mars, but I'm bullet proof and any plan I had before...well it pretty much went up in smoke as soon as guns became involved.

"I think I'm becoming more and more like Serena every day," I whispered, sighing in defeat. I had given up, there was no way I coud do this. What did I hope to achieve here?

In the midst of my pity party I refocused on the reason why I was here. Suzaku was in danger and it was my job to save him from the wrath of Britannia. How I was going to do that was a complete mystery, but I wasn't going to let that problem serve as an excuse.

I was about to make my move towards the convoy that Suzaku was on when it came to a sudden stop. Normally the interruption in a vehicles wouldn't have stopped me, but at that moment another vehicle was heading straight for Suzaku and the pure-bloods.

The vehicle looked a lot like something I had seen near Shinjuku when I was there three days ago. I watched in silence as it stopped right in front of Suzaku and the soldiers around him.

"_What is going on here?_" I questioned silently as the man leading the convoy went into a crazy rant that didn't register in my brain. The man said something about Prince Clovis.

I knew a little about the dead prince, but not enough to understand what was going on.

"_Now I know that I'm turning into Serena_," I thought feeling a grimace on my face. I don't think I'm handling that fact very well.

"You dare desecrate his highness' transpot!"

I was suddenly intent on the scene in front of me. It was hard to see the other vehicle from where I was standing but it was white and Britannian looking. No one was on it from what I could see, but someone had to be driving the thing.

"Come out of there!"

Suddenly there were flames on the vehicle in question and a man appeared among the flames as they died out. He was wearing a mask, a cape along with his suit, and was straight out of the visions that had been turning my life upside down.

"I am Zero!"

The second he said that I almost passed out. So that was Zero, the man I had to destroy before he corrupted the planet with his evil, but at the moment he didn't seem all that evil to me, just mysterious. Still, it's better not to make any judgements yet.

The other man who was talking with Zero pulled out his gun, ready to eliminate him where he stood.

Zero chuckled from where he stood. "You intend to shoot?" He snapped his fingers, causing a device to raise up behind him. I wasn't sure what the circular shaped device was, but whatever it was made the pure-blood squirm.

His gaze narrowed on the machine as he lowered his gun. "Fine what do you want?"

"An exchange," Zero replied, motioning behind him. "This for Kururugi."

"He's charged with high treason for murdering a prince," the pure-blood stated. "I can't hand him over."

Zero chuckled again. "No, you're mistaken Jeremiah."

"_So Jeremiah is his name." _Well, that was good to know. If I ever get tangled up in all this, I'm going to need to know the names of some of these people.

Wait a second didn't he just say that Jeremiah was mistaken about Suzaku? Did he know who killed him, or better yet…

"He's no murderer," Zero proclaimed, dramatically flinging his cape away from his body. "The man who killed Clovis…" he trailed off for a moment, building up the moment, like this whole thing was nothing more than a performance.

"Was myself!"

I should have known that this guy was the one that killed Clovis all along. Still, it doesn't make sense for him to confess this to Jeremiah...unless he actually wants to save Suzaku.

"M, is he truly evil as you say," I whispered, watching as the scene unfolded before me.

"For a single eleven you'll save scores of precious Britannians," Zero continued. "I find that to be a bargain."

Zero was definitely cunning. He had thought all of this out before he even came out here. He was obviously doing a much better job of saving Suzaku than I was. After all, I wasn't doing anything but watching all this.

"He's mad I tell you," Jeremiah shouted, clearly in disgust. "Disguising this truck as his highness'! He will pay the price for mocking the crown!" Jeremiah suddenly raised his gun, prepared to fire.

"Careful, you don't wish the public to learn of orange do you?"

Jeremiah suddenly had a puzzled look on his face. "Orange?"

"Is he trying to blackmail Jeremiah into letting Suzaku go," I asked aloud, a bit puzzled. "If he is, he isn't doing a very good job of it." Jeremiah didn't seem all that frazzled by that comment to me at all.

Zero's soft chuckles of laughter echoed in the air. "If I die it will all go public!"

"What are you talking about?"

At that moment I had examined Zero carefully enough to see the left side of his mask open up to reveal his eye. I didn't see it much, but the mere glimpse of it at all was enough to send shivers down my spine and give me a pounding headache.

My knees buckled as a sharp pain filled my head. "What the heck is that?'

The pain hadn't lasted long, but it had lasted long enough to make me miss everything else that happened. By the time I finally pulled myself up to my feet, Jeremiah had already let Suzaku go and Zero had already released some kind of gas that blocked them from my sight for a few short moments. However, I was happy that Suzaku was safe and grateful to Zero.

Suddenly one of the violet knightmares, or Sutherlands, started to attack Zero's truck as he and Suzaku tried to make their escape.

"I don't think so pureblood," I whispered as I conjured up my flame sniper.

Letting it go the flame drained the knightmares power. I decided then to make my escape before anyone saw me. Running through the alleyways, I followed after Zero and Suzaku to wherever they were going. I knew that in order to do this I had to find a way to grab onto that truck without being seen.

That should have led to some problems on my part but it didn't. I was somehow keeping up with the truck despite the fact that it was going about seventy miles an hour. With slight confidence I made an effort to jump onto the back of the truck. I doubted that this would actually work, but I thought that I should at least try it.

What ended up happening really surprised me. I was on top of the truck instead of on the back. Sure no one could see me, but I had never been able to jump that high before, or run that fast. In fact ever since I got here I've felt my powers increasing, but I didn't understand how or why. Oh well, I was glad for it anyhow.

* * *

Later

"_How in the world did I end up here_," I inwardly questioned, embarrassed about how wrong this was. I was sitting in the shadows behind some garbage ,or something of that sort, and spying on Suzaku and Zero. I didn't have the guts to face them directly so I hid like a child! Since when am I the scared one? That was always Serena's thing, not mine. In the past I had always been the brave one, showing the least fear out of any of the Sailor scouts, even when I had visions of the world ending. Now I was reverting back to my childhood, eavesdropping and spying. This was definitely going to affect my conscious later.

Suzaku had just gotten through telling Zero that ends gained by contemptible means weren't worth anything. From my standpoint, I agreed firmly with Suzaku. Killing anyone and anything that stands in the way is just plain wrong.

"Where are you going?" Zero asked, watching Suzaku take long strides toward the exit of this place.

"My court-martial begins in an hour," he answered, stopping in his tracks.

At that point I switched sides.

"_Zero talk him out of it!_" I shouted inwardly. (I couldn't have those two hearing me over here so I won't say anything out loud).

Zero clenched his fists, anger seeping from his words as he spoke. "Are you mad? The only reason they're giving you a trial is to find you guilty, the judge, the prosecution, and the defense!"

I nodded in agreement. "_You tell him Zero."_

Wait I can't agree with Zero. I'm his enemy and destined to destroy him. Still, he really didn't seem all that bad to me. The only thing that seems remotely evil is that he's a murderer and has a deep hatred for Britannia, but I could understand it. Who wouldn't want to kill Clovis after what he had done to all of those people in Shinjuku? If not for my peaceful manner I would've killed Clovis myself. He definitely had the whole "getting shot in the head" bit coming.

"Rules are rules, and if I don't go they'll start cracking down on elevens and honorary Britannians," Suzaku explained, a sad smirk on his face.

"But you'll die!"

Suzaku sighed, that smirk never leaving his face. "I don't mind."

"_Don't be an idiot_," I thought, ready to come out of there and snap Suzaku out of his state of insanity.

"Don't be an idiot!"

A gasp fell from my lips. Did Zero just say what I was thinking? If so, that was really weird if not disturbing.

"An old friend used to tell me that," Suzaku stated, his lips rising up into a full-blown smile. An old friend? Did he mean Lelouch? I thought it over and Zero did remind me of Lelouch a little bit, but Lelouch wouldn't go and kill someone. Zero was a totally different person and an evil one at that.

"He'd say that I was a fool," he continued. That was true, Lelouch would definitely say that right about now. I missed the rest of the conversation because I got lost in my thoughts about Lelouch and Zero, trying to make a connection between the two. If anything, they did act similar in relation to Suzaku.

When I finally did tune back in Suzaku was already gone and Zero was standing there speechless. Great, my apparent lack of an attention span had made me miss everything again.

I let out a long sigh. "Now that I've had my fun for the evening I better get home."

"Who's there!?"

"_Oh no, I'm busted_," I thought, closing my mouth and looking for a place to escape. "_Dang it! How could I let myself speak out loud like that!_" The only way out was out in the open where Zero could see me. Great, just fantastic!

"Come out!" he shouted. I barely turned my head to see Zero. Thankfully he was looking the wrong way, but he was holding a gun.

A scream fell from my lips without warning, for fear had robbed me of all reason. "That guy actually plans on shooting me!"

The blank face of his mask met my gaze. "There you are!"

"Oh crap," I muttered, wanting to disappear completely from sight at that moment.

Thankfully that's just what happened.

"Where did she go?"

At first I hadn't known that I had become invisible, but when I looked at my body it was translucent to me. To Zero I must have been invisible. That was some good luck. So without making a sound I left out the same way I came in, going right past him.

I was able to get partially away without him knowing what had happened, of course I still didn't know how I had been able to become invisible at all. It was definitely odd to say the least and I figured that something was going on with me, not that I was really going to complain about it. Though, I hope this isn't a permanet effect.

As soon as the thought filled my mind, I was visible again. Unfortunately, I was visible before I'd gotten far away enough from Zero. He immediately saw me and started shooting in my general direction. I ran from the bullets, letting my intuition kick in as they whirled past me. I took out some of my talismans that I used on evil spirits and sent them away along with some of my flames, turning them into firebird strikes. I hadn't used that attack in a while but it seemed to fit the occasion.

And they worked, the talismans were able to cut right through the bullets that threatened to hit me. The rest of the firebirds almost hit Zero but he dove onto the ground before that could happen. By that time I was gone from his sight.

"We'll meet again Zero!" I screamed out, running through the nearby alley towards the direction my home. Luckily for me I now knew where it was. Even though I had almost been killed, I had a smile on my covered face. Zero may be evil and dark, but he had intrigued my interest.

"We'll meet again soon."

* * *

A/N: (As of 1/24/13) Trying to edit out the initial errors in this story is very difficult, but I think I'm doing okay so far. If you guys see anything wrong grammatically or anything else, let me know and I'll do my best to fix it. As far as editing goes, I think this is my best edit job yet.


	13. Superwoman

A/N: TTY7 here giving you the 411 on the next chapter. I'm going to make this chapter all about Rei. In this chapter this is the day Suzaku and Euphiemia meet but I won't really refer to it in this chapter. This is also the day after Lelouch meets C.C. In the actual show school was in session in the episode, but I decided that since Lelouch and the other characters live at Ashford Academy to make it a free day where the students just hang around the school while the student council handles some business. I am also adding some new characters to this chapter as well as a song by Alicia Keys off the "As I am" album. I'm a big Alicia Keys fan so I wanted to put one of her songs in. That's pretty much the 411 on this chapter, but there will be some surprises in it so keep reading.

Disclaimer: None of the places or characters are mine except for the ones I create. The song isn't mine either. All the rights to the song belong to Alicia Keys and her record company. You rock Alicia!

(Edited again as of 1/26/13)

Chapter 13

Superwoman

Rei P.O.V.

"Thank God it's Saturday!" I exclaimed, lounging on my bed as I watched one of my favorite movies from America or rather Area 1. Even though I hadn't been watching the movie much at that moment I was still content and happy with my circumstances. Things were looking up and being able to rest was definitely nice. My mood was souring up through the sky today.

At least it had been until my thoughts drifted to Zero...again.

A growl erupted from my mouth. "Dang it, why do I keep thinking about that jerk?" First I was thinking about Lelouch constantly, then Suzaku, now it's Zero. Is there a reason why I can't seem to stop thinking about these people?

The answer was simple for Lelouch and Suzaku, they were my long lost friends and I had missed them. Zero however, was a whole different story and much more complicated.

I wasn't afraid to admit that Zero attracted my attention, but I knew that I had to get ahold of myself. After all, he hides his face and shoots people just for being at the wrong place at the wrong time, (mainly me), while terrorizing the few innocent Britannians that had absolutely nothing to do with the problems at hand, plus the guy was basically an insufferable piece of crap.

On the other hand, he was mysterious, and he carries himself with a confidence that I've never seen in a man before. What makes him more intriguing to me is that I have no earthly idea who he is. I had to know the face behind the mask. It would eat me alive if I didn't manage to reveal his identity sometime in the near future.

I decided that I didn't want to sit in the house with my thoughts going around like this any longer. With a slight sigh, I finally got up and prepared myself for the day. It was almost noon and I hadn't even eaten breakfast. It wasn't normally like me to be lazy, but I was getting more so everyday since the moment I arrived in Area 11. Apparently, I was so homesick that the deranged meatball head was rubbing off on me.

After taking a shower and brushing my teeth, I put on my robe and went into my huge walk-in closet. It was still fully stocked with designer fashions that I had yet to wear. I decided on a light blue T-shirt, a black vest, along with an almost knee length pleated black skirt, and light blue high heels that wrapped around the ankles.

After examining myself in the mirror I decided that I looked absolutely perfect. With a smile I left my room, sure that today was going to turn out great even with the thoughts of Zero going through my mind. As soon as I got downstairs and into the kitchen I popped a strawberry pop tart into the toaster. While I waited for my pop tart to come out of the toaster, I heard ringing sound close by.

I soon followed the ringing, annoyed with how familiar it sounded. I reached into my duffel bag, which I had left on the couch in the living room across from the kitchen. Reaching into it, I felt around for my communicator. The beeping had been going on nonstop since my first day of school.

By now I would've answered it, but I hadn't wanted to face Serena and the others. Sure they were far away from here, but if I know Serena like I think I do, she might try and come. The thought of Serena being in the middle of all this mess made me cringe. No way was I letting her get anywhere near Area 11, but I would have to answer her calls eventually.

After finally grabbing the wristwatch communicator I flipped it open.

"Rei where are you!" Serena screamed, appearing immeditely on the tiny screen.

"Hey Serena," I replied, sighing as my mood began to take a dive. "I'll tell you this much. I'm not in Juban City."

"Rei how many times do I have to tell you Juban isn't a city, it's a district of Tokyo," Ami cut in, pushing Serena aside. That wasn't like her to push someone, but it was her nature to correct people.

"You mean it was a district of Tokyo," I answered, watching as my pop-tart bursted up from the toaster.

Ami raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"

I smirked knowing that for once I knew something that Ami didn't. Though Ami is a nice and timid person, her know it all attitude can be annoying at times. Having the upper hand was nice for a change.

"That doesn't even matter!" Lita exclaimed, knocking Ami out of the way. They were all acting a lot more violent than I remembered them being capable of.

Lita's glare filled the screen. "What happened to you?"

I walked into the kitchen. "I came to Area 11."

"Area 11, where's that?" Serena asked from somewhere in the background.

Inwardly I laguhed. "_Clueless as ever._"

Ami answered her. "Area 11 is the rest of Japan Serena."

"What!"

"Rei why are you even there?" Lita questioned angrily.

"I'm on a mission," I replied, not knowing if I should be telling them this or not. Well, it was too late to take back the words now.

"A mission?" Lita asked, her eyes narrowing. "By yourself?"

I reached into the toaster and grabbed my pop-tart from out of the toaster. "That's right." The pop-tart had cooled, so I took a bite out of it. The taste wasn't as satisfying as I'd hoped.

"Rei we're a team," Serena stated as she pushed Lita away from the screen. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because…," I trailed off. What else could I say?

"Well?"

"Because I didn't want you to know." It was the only answer I could give her.

"Why didn't you want us to know?" Serena pressed, her blue eyes reflecting agitation. "After everything we've been through, don't you trust us Rei? We're your friends. We can help!"

By this point I was done with the conversation. "Forget it!" I snarled, shutting the cap of the communicator and dropping it on the kitchen table. It started beeping almost immediately afterwards, but I didn't even care anymore. I took another bite out of the pop-tart. The sweet taste was suddenly nauseating. "You don't need to get wrapped into this Serena."

After finishing my pop-tart, I pull my transformation pen from out of my duffel bag and put it inside the black Gucci purse I'd be carrying today. It'll be good to have just in case I need it.

As I turned to leave, I looked over at the kitchen table one last time. The communicator was still beeping relentlessly, as if begging me to answer and explain everything. There's no way I can do that though, not now. I'm into all this too deeply to stop and I won't be responsible for dragging my friends into something that could end up being a death trap. This is my burden and mine alone.

"I'm sorry Serena," I whispered, opening the front door, "but this is for the best."

* * *

Two hours later

After strolling through the Tokyo settlement, I sighed in defeat. I was looking for a job, but nothing seemed to fit my personality or my time constraints. I was ready to give up hope when I saw a club towards my left.

I looked up to the sign above the doors. "The Red Tycoon," the sign read. There was another sign on the door that said, "Help Wanted." I was out of options and this place looked pretty hip so I opened the door and walked in.

At first it was dark, but as I proceeded further I saw the bright neon lights and the stage in front of the dance floor. Behind the dance floor were about forty tables. It was about the right size for me and I liked it, but it looked disserted.

"Miss," called a man's voice.

"Yes," I reokued turning to my right to see a really tall man. His skin was dark from what I could see,(it was already dark in this area so I couldn't see that well), he was also bald and had a mustache. He must've been in his early forty's because he had some wrinkles.

"May I help you?" he asked smiling down at me. I had almost forgotten why I was there because the guy scared me a little.

"Oh, yes I'm looking for a job."

"Well, you came right on time," he answered with that booming voice of his. "My name is Mr. Cartwright."

I extended my hand out to him. "I'm Rei." We shook hands.

"Well Rei, I need a singer, can you sing?" he asked, cutting right to the chase. I was actually caught off guard by the question. The last time I had sung was at the Brookfield High Cultural festival. I had been a hit, but I didn't know if this man would think I was any good.

"I think so Mr. Cartwright," I said humbly.

"Sing for me on that stage," he ordered, pointing over to the stage that was lit up with different colors of neon light. It looked intimidating.

"Wait, right now?"

"Yes," he answered, chuckling. "Before I hire any singers, I make sure that they can sing. I can't just hand someone this job. It's very important for my business."

"Okay Mr. Cartwright." I agreed, walking in the direction of the stage. I took slow steps due to the nerves that were creeping into my system.

As I got closer to the stage, I saw that there was a grand piano off to the side. Since I could play I saw it as an advantage. Sure I didn't have a song in my head yet, but it would help if I had a piano in front of me. I watched as Mr. Cartwright sat at one of the empty tables and commanded me to sing as I sat at the piano and positioned the microphone. There was no turning back for me now.

"_This is it_," I thought as an Alicia Keys song, (one of my favorite American artists), popped into my head. It was fitting since I had been feeling the weight of the world on my shoulders. It was a song that gave me confidence. A song that let me know that I couldn't give up despite all the things I'd gone through recently.

I start by playing a few keys on the piano. The melody is soft and gentle. Eventually I start to sing.

_"Everywhere I'm turning,  
__Nothing seems complete.  
__I stand up and I'm searching,  
__For the better part of me._

_ I hang my head from sorrow,  
__Slave to humanity.  
__I wear it on my shoulders,  
__Gotta find the strength in me._

_Cause I am a Superwoman,  
__Yes I am,  
__(Yes she is).  
__Even when I'm a mess ,  
__I still put on a vest,  
__With an S on my chest,  
__Oh yes,  
__I'm a Superwoman._

_For all the mothers fighting,  
__For better days to come.  
__And all my women, all my women sitting here trying,  
__To come home before the sun.  
__And all my sisters,  
__Coming together,  
__Say yes I will,  
__Yes I can!_

_Cause I am a Superwoman,  
__Yes I am,  
__(Yes she is).  
__Even when I'm a mess,  
I still put on a vest,  
__With an S on my chest,  
__Oh yes,  
__I'm a Superwoman._

_When I'm breaking down,  
__And I can't be found,  
__And I start to get weak.  
__Cause no one knows me underneath these clothes.  
__But I can fly!  
__We can fly, ooohh!_

_Cause I am a Superwoman,  
__Yes I am,  
__(Yes she is).  
__Even when I'm a mess,  
__I still put on a vest,  
__With an S on my chest,  
__Oh yes,  
__I'm a Superwoman._

_Oh, let me tell you, __I am a Superwoman!  
__Yes I am! __(Oh yeah)!_

_Even when I'm a mess,  
__I still put on a vest,  
__With an S on my chest,  
__Oh yes,  
__I'm a Superwoman!_

_Said I'm a super woman!  
__Yes I am.  
__(Yes you are).  
__Yes I am.  
__(Yes you are)_

Throughout the whole song I could feel the passion coming from my fingertips as I played and the courage in my voice as I sung. My whole heart was in the song. The band, who I hadn't noticed earlier, had even started playing along with me. Even the background singers were joining in as I completed the final notes of the song. I guess when you're really singing with passion and what not, everyone wants to be a part of it.

Mr. Cartwright stood and clapped. I rose from the bench and bowed. The band members were cheering from behind me.

"Amazing!" he exclaimed, his hands rising over his head in happiness and what I guess was astonishmnet. "You're hired!"

"Thank you Mr. Cartwright," I replied, blushing a bit. Looks like I got the job I was searching for.

"Please call me Mr. C," he requested as I walked down the steps of the stage.

I nodded as a smile tugged at my lips. "Okay, thank you Mr. C."

"You'll start on Tuesday," he stated, "be here at one o'clock alright."

"Yes sir," I replied, excited and ready to celebrate. " See you then and thanks again!" Immediately I made a beeline for the door.

I had been so happy in that moment, but then arms grabbed me out of nowhere and everything went black before I could even make it out the door.

* * *

A/N: (As of Nov. 4th 2011) Well, looks like I was finally able to fix the errors in this chapter. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you saw any other errors, please let me know in a review. Thanks for reading. Enjoy the next chapter too. Peace out.


	14. Troublesome Truths

A/N: This is chapter fourteen. This chapter is dedicated to Shadow at Midnight and Black Convoy. This chapter is where Rei gets mixed up with Kyoto. I would tell you more but if I told you everything you wouldn't read it. So here it is. I'm still not sure where I'm going to end it, but I may have to make it longer than I had originally intended. Anyway tell me what you think when you're done with the chapter please.

(Edited as of 1/26/13)

Disclaimer: None of the characters or places are mine.

Chapter 14

Troublesome Truths

Rei P.O.V.

I awoke in a dark cold room that was only lit by subtle candle light. I immediately sat up and checked myself out. I wasn't lying in a bed and my clothes hadn't been touched. (Believe me I would've known).

Looking around I saw that I was sitting on a cold, black tile floor and in front of me were a few steps that led up to a man who was sitting behind a translucent screen. I couldn't see his face, but I immediately let my burning hot rage lash out towards him.

"You," I started, abruptly standing and pointing at him like a little kid. "Where am I and who are you?" He tried to answer but I wouldn't let him.

"Forget it! I demand to be released right now before I force my way out!" I shouted walking up the steps towards him.

"You can leave anytime you want," he stated lifting up the shade and revealing his face.

I was a bit shocked by how familiar he looked to me even though I had never seen him before in my life. He was an old, bald man with a lot of wrinkles and a grin on his face. He was wearing a traditional Japanese kimono. He sat with his legs crossed while holding a wooden walking stick in his hands.

Looking oddly familiar and seemingly nice didn't warrant any comfort though. After being abducted, I was more than happy to take him up on his offer.

"Fine then," I stated, turning away to walk in whatever direction that led out. "I'll be leaving now."

"Leaving so soon?" he questioned, amusement clear in his voice. "Don't you want to know why you're here in the first place?"

I would say that this man had pretty good instincts if he weren't blatantly stating the obvious. I definitely wanted to know the purpose behind this kidnapping but I also had a sinking feeling that I wouldn't particularly like the answer. Against my better judgement, I turned and faced him.

"Okay, why am I here?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest in a show of impatience.

"Because you are Sailor Mars."

I nearly jumped out of my skin when he said that. Had C.C told him, or had he told her? Wait a second how did either one of them even find out in the first place? That doesn't make any sense!

"Who told you that?" I questioned, walking back up the remainder of the steps. My gaze bore into his as I waited for an explanation.

"Let me explain," he replied before gesturing to the mat in front of him. "Take a seat."

Slowly I lowered myself onto the mat, eyeing him cautiously. "This better be good."

"Some of my men were in Shinjuku on the day Prince Clovis was murdered by Zero," he started slowly. I listened carefully while thinking back to that day in Shinjuku. It wasn't I day I liked to remember: the demonic commands of the prince ordering the slaughter of innocent people was still fresh in my mind.

"Most of my men stationed there were killed," he stated, "some however, survived and told me of a girl who suddenly appeared out of nowhere."

"_That must have been when I first transported to Shinjuku_," I thought, waiting for him to continue.

"One of them followed you and said that you had transformed into the legendary Sailor Mars." He grinned at me, but I wasn't going to fall for any of his flattery. This man had some kind of angle. That much I'm sure of.

"You see we, didn't think that Sailor Mars or the other Sailor scouts even existed," he continued. "They were legends from the Juban district of what used to be Tokyo."

"Juban city...I mean the Juban district, is still prospering," I told him, not really sure why I felt the urge to tell him that when he was trying to explain something that had nothing to do with my home at all.

"I know and yet you're here," he mused. "Why is that?"

After a moment of hesitation I replied, "I was sent here."

"And who sent you?," he asked, that stupid grin still on his face. I wasn't going to tell him that some kooky spirit in my head was ordering me around, so I told him the only thing I could come up with at the moment to explain.

"It's none of your business!"

"I suppose you're right, but the most important reason why I made some of my men apprehend you was because of this picture," he told me, reaching into his robes and showing a picture of me in Shinjuku.

I gave him a confused look, "What does this have to do with you kidnapping me?"

He pulled out another picture in response. After handing it to me I studied it carefully. It was definitely me, no doubt about it, but the other people who were standing in the picture didn't connect to me at all.

"Who are these people?" I asked, raising my gaze to meet his.

He smiled at me and then revealed the truth behind my abduction.

"They're your real family."

His words didn't register in my brain whatsoever. I looked down at the picture again, realizing that these people looked somewhat familiar to me, but I still couldn't make sense of his words. "What do you mean...real family?"

"The man standing behind you is your father, Emperor Yoruba Kyuske, the last emperor of Japan," he stated, suddenly sad, but he continued without pausing, "The woman next to him is your mother, Empress Amelia Kyuske, the last empress."

I studied the picture of my real mother and father. "This can't be true," I muttered, confused on what to believe. I noted that the woman who was supposedly my mother looked huge, but not the fat kind of huge.

"Is this woman pregnant in this picture?" I asked, pointing at her stomach.

He nodded. "Yes, this picture was taken about three weeks before your younger brother was born. You turned four about a month after.

Eventually I realized that his eyes were serious and his voice had taken on a dark tone.

"What happened to them?" I demanded. "You must tell me."

"The palace in which they lived was attacked by Britannian soldiers when your father refused to let them have the Sukuradite in Mount Fugi."

I glared at him. "That doesn't answer my question."

The old man turned to me with a wide-eyed stare.

"My question is, _what happened_ to my family?"

He sighed, his expression reflecting sorrow. "Your parents were killed, but you and your brother survived."

My fists clenched. So I didn't have parents anymore. I was a true orphan.

"Do you know how we got away?" I asked, distracting myself from the feelings of dread forming in the pit of my stomach.

"I'm afraid not," he stated, "but I do know that you have forgotten your heritage. You have forgotten that you are the last princess of Japan."

_"Forgotten_?"

"You must have the wrong girl," I told him, shaking my head. "I am not a princess."

"But you are, _Julianna Kyuske_," he replied calling me something completely different from my name. Anger boiled within me.

"What did you just call me?"

"That's your real name," he stated. It was true that the name did ring a bell. I remember someone calling me that before, but...I can't remember who had called me that name. Was it my real parents?

"Why would you tell me this?" I asked making myself cool down. Anger wasn't going to solve anything right now. Still, the news of my heritage...no this guy has to be lying to me.

"Because you need to take your place," he said vindictively.

My gaze widened. "My place?"

"Yes, your place as Julianna Jun Kyuske, princess of Japan," he responded.

"I already told you I am not a princess!" I shouted, standing up before turning my back on him. I guess I'm not all that good at concealing my emotions.

"I suppose that you aren't ready yet," he whispered. I turned back around and sat down again, feeling sorrowful, furious, and overall just plain confused.

"I have a mission for you," he said after moment. I perked up, but not happily. I had enough rattling in my life at the moment and I really didn't want another mission to rattle me any further. Unfortunately, I felt compelled to listen anyway.

I let out a deep breath."Okay, I'm listening." I could already feel a headache coming on. I guess what they say is true: the truth really does hurt.

"I want you to go undercover and gather data from the Britannian government bureau in the Tokyo settlement."

"Data, what kind of data?"

"Information on their newest knightmare frames and mainly information on their battle tactics," he answered. He should've been asking Ami this. I wouldn't even know where to find the data let alone how to get into the government bureau in the first place.

The old guy didn't seem to notice how much I was dreading all of this and continued. "I've already assigned Sailor Mars as one of the newest body-guard positions for Princess Cornelia and as an assistant to a research team." He handed me an i.d. card.

At that moment I knew that this was going to get me into trouble with my other mission.

"Why in the world would you do this to me?" I questioned, staring down at the id-card. It had a picture of me with the red hood on my head. Inwardly I groaned. How was anyone going to take me seriously with a sailor suit on and a red hooded cape that could remind anyone of "Little Red Ridding Hood"? Of all the crazy things I have had to deal with in the last week, this takes the cake.

The old man turned away. "I was a good friend of your father, that's why."

I rose from the floor and patted out my skirt. "Ugh, fine I'll do this, but I really don't like it."

"Goodbye Julianna."

"Stop calling me that," I ordered, turning my fierce gaze back at him one final time before traveling back down the steps. "My name is Rei."

He didn't respond to that, he just told me to take the left doorway and walk down the stairs until I had gotten outside. He also reminded me not to forget my purse, which was still laying on the ground where I had laid earlier.

When I exited the building, I saw Mount Fugi in the far east. The sight of it made me feel sick to my stomach and all I wanted to do was go home. Sadly for me, I had left the magic mirror in my duffel bag back home.

"Dang it!" I shouted, clutching my Gucci purse close to my side as I slowly walked off in no direction in particular.

"Why would that guy even tell me all that anyway," I ranted to myself as I walked around, desperately trying to find a cab or something of that sort to take me out of here.

"Uh miss," a voice called from behind me.

At that point I was through with being pleasant and I just exploded on the poor man. "What! Can't you see that I am having issues over here!"

I turned around to see his face and he just seemed a bit confused.

"Master Kirihara instructed me to drive you home," he stated timidly. Was that the old man's name? Oh, well, I don't really care to know what his name is anyway, nor do I intend to do what he has instructed me to do!

"I can walk," I responded, trying to calm myself down. It wasn't working out well. If anything, my temper was steadily rising into the sky above me.

"I'm afraid Master Kirihara's instructions were clear." He started advancing toward me. I punched him in the nose as soon as he even tried to touch me.

"**I can manage on my own, thank you!**"

"Miss Kyuske please," he pleaded, holding his now bleeding nose.

"Don't call me that!" I screeched, hitting him across his head. "That's not my name!"

Normally I wasn't this violent, but at that moment I was to freakin mad to care about it. People had always told me that I had a terrible temper, but at that moment they would have proclaimed that I was mentally ill for beating up a man for trying to help me get home.

So after thoroughly knocking his lights out, I ran off fuming just as I did before. The sun was setting over the mountain's horizon line, making me feel homesick for my real home in Juban City or the Juban district, or whatever the heck it was supposed to be called. I honestly didn't care anymore. I just wanted to go back.

After thirty minutes of aimless walking, I get a phone call from the old man.

"Be at the government bureau on Tuesday at two thirty," he said, then he hung up abruptly. Knowing now that I couldn't escape the commitment that I made, I found myself yelling up at the sky once again.

"**My life totally sucks!**"

* * *

A/N: Poor Rei. She's caught in the middle now and can no longer escape her destiny. Please review and tell me what you thought about the chapter. Thanks for reading.

Note: (As of Dec. 3rd, 2011) If you find any errors. Please let me know. Hopefully I worked out all the kinks that were in it at first.


	15. Craziness

A/N: Chapter fifteen is here! This chapter will be mostly about Lelouch and Suzaku. Rei will also be in it but not as much as she has been in the last few chapters. I hope you'll enjoy it.

(Edited as of 2/5/13)

Disclaimer: None of the places, characters, or quotes are mine.

Chapter 15

Craziness

Lelouch P.O.V.

Saturday

I couldn't understand any of it.

Somehow my life had drastically changed in less than a week. First I see Suzaku again for the first time in seven years, then I gain the power of Geass, (at least that's what C.C said it was called), then right behind that, another strange girl who can manipulate fire tries to stand in my way, soon after that I kill my half brother Clovis, next Rei appears for the first time in seven years, not to mention that I've become Zero, the masked terrorist, and that stupid girl who controls fire got away when I tried to kill her.

Nothing made sense to me anymore, but at that point I had given up trying to understand it. There was just no point. What matters now are the results of my actions in this current time.

Last night, after saving Suzaku and almost killing the fire girl, I go home only to find the strange green-haired girl from Shinjuku, C.C., in my house talking with Nunnally. At the time I didn't even know her name and in addition to that I had been sure that she was dead. She had been shot in the head for crying out loud. I honestly didn't believe that anyone could survive anything like that. It became abundantly clear that this girl was anything but normal.

"Everyone on Earth is looking for you," C.C. stated, shaking me out of my thoughts and flashbacks. She was seated on my bed and flipping through a magazine article. On the cover of the magazine was a picture of Zero. "Because of you the world is going through an upheaval."

Her presence isn't something I like, but I know better than to try kicking her out of my house at this point. She's determined to be a thorn in my side. Apparently she's also determined to ask as many annoying questions as possible.

"So is this it?" she questioned, watching me as I stared out the window. "Is this what you wanted to see?"

I didn't have to think about it before replying. "No, this uproar is simply a means to an end." Stuffing my arms through the sleeves of my jacket, I turned my gaze toward her once more, hoping to make my point clear with these next words.

"The world is destined to descend into greater chaos."

* * *

Sunday afternoon on campus

Lelouch P.O.V.

"LELOUCH!"

"_Here we go again_," I thought to myself as Rivalz ran up behind me, panting loudly. "What is it Rivalz?" I asked, trying to hide my irritation.

"Rei has gone totally crazy!" he screamed, hiding behind me as if I were a human shield. "She's trying to kill me!"

"She wouldn't do that," I replied, glancing over my shoulder at him as he continued to cower, "Not unless you said or did something to upset her."

His gaze fell to the pavement underneath our feet. "Well I may have, uh..."

"Rivalz just tell me," I ordered in a rush. I really didn't have time to deal with this today.

"I tried to kiss her when we were working together in the student council room," Rivalz revealed after a moment, a blush rising on his face.

"That would be a thing to set her off," I told him, faking an encouraging smile. In my head I was thinking that Rivalz had just made the worst mistake of his entire life. This wasn't just going to set her off. No, that foolish girl was going to go after blood for this one. If there's one thing that hasn't changed about Rei, it's that she has an extremely short fuse.

"**RIVALZ!**"

"Oh no, Lelouch you've got to hide me and quick she's coming," Rivalz begged, looking around for any place to hide.

Now Rivalz could be overdramatic most of the time, but his reaction seemed about right for the occasion for once. "I don't think so Rivalz. If she finds out that I helped you she'll go after me too." I glared down at him. "Besides you deserve to get beaten up for doing something like that."

"Lelouch please, this is life and death we're talking about!" he screamed, way too loudly. It wasn't long until Rei was a visible distance. She radiated fury as she approached with balled up fists and veins threatening to pop out of her skull at any moment.

Rivalz staggered backward. "I'm gonna** die!**"

This was beginning to sound like a bad soap opera.

Rei didn't even have to say a word for me to move out of her way. I knew her well enough to know that setting her off when she was already angry was a horrible idea.

"_She hasn't changed_," I thought, watching as she swayed past me. I could hear Rivalz screaming for mercy seconds later, but I didn't turn to face the madness. Instead I started forward, putting as much distance between me and Rei's fury.

"See you two later," I called, leaving Rivalz to receive his just punishment.

"No Lelouch, ahhh!" For a moment I felt guilty for abandoning him, but this will teach him a lesson in the Rei handbook if he really plans on dating her. Oh well, I don't care about it really.

Now, what was I doing before that inconvenience interuppted me?

* * *

Monday morning

Suzaku P.O.V.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you."

After saying that I knew the class didn't feel the same way about me. Likewise, I wasn't all that happy about it either. Stating that I was happy to meet them was probably a bit hypocritical. If not hypocritical, then it was basically a big fat lie with loads upon loads of sugar on top.

"_Why would you do this to me Euphie?_" I thought as I took my seat, preparing myself for the worst.

I really wasn't akin to this sort of thing at all. For one thing, everyone was staring at me all through class. It made it difficult to concentrate on anything. I could hear the whispers after class had ended and even though I couldn't make out the exact words, I knew that nothing they were saying was good so I was glad that I didn't know. Still, there are some things that a guy can guess without having to hear anything. A wise woman once told me that there are times when words aren't necessary to be understood.

Back then, I could never wrap my mind around the saying. Even now, I still can't.

From the corner of my eye, I notice Lelouch walking to the door. I had noticed him earlier when I first introduced myself to the class, but I hadn't been entirely sure that it'd been him. Seconds later, he lifted his collar up to signify meeting him on the roof. It reminded me of when we were kids which gave me all the proof I needed to know that he was the real deal.

After a minute or two, I made my way to the roof. Unfortunately, it took a little longer to get up there than expected. I got lost a bit on the way up.

"_Oh well_," I thought, climbing the steps to what must have lead to the roof. I still wasn't sure, but I was about to find out one way or another.

Immediately after opening the door I see him. His back is turned towards me as I approach, but after a few seconds he turns to face me. He was smiling and seemed cheerful. I instantly felt relieved.

"Seven years since we used this signal," he stated, gesturing to his collar again. "Long time, huh?"

"Meeting on the roof like the old days," I asnwered, gazing at the campus below us as I came to stand beside him.

He nodded. his gaze locking on the clouds above our heads. "Yeah."

"I'm glad you're okay," I stated, knowing I sounded more like a parent than a friend. "I've been worried."

Lelouch smirked, a small chuckle escaping him. "Well, I'm alive and kicking thanks to you." His gaze fell away from mine for a moment, his expression sobering. "You almost died...trying to protect me."

He spoke as if he were some kind of burden to me or something.

"I was just returning the favor from seven years ago," I told him, setting my gaze across the campus again. If anything, this place certainly looked nice.

Lelouch sighed heavily. He didn't seem as spirited as he used to be. "What about the girl?" I asked, changing the subject somewhat. "You know, from the capsule?"

"I don't really know," he answered, shaking his head. "We got seperated during the fray, but you would know more about her than I do, right?"

My shoulders sagged. "No, the only ones who knew anything were the inner circle of the royal guard."

"I see."

A moment of silence passed between us, the only sounds filling the air were the chirpings of birds and the whoosh of the subtle breeze.

"Do I still call you Lelouch?" I asked him after a few minutes, changing the subject yet again.

His eyes took on a faraway look. "The records count my old identity among the dead. I go by the name Lelouch Lamperouge now."

"Oh." There was nothing more I could say after that.

"So, what happened at your court martial? Lelouch questioned. "And why did you enroll at this school?"

"I'm as surprised as you are." I started, thinking of Euphie again and her lavender colored eyes. I was having a difficult time trying to get that girl off my mind.

"What are the odds that we'd end up at the same school," I continued with a smile, trying to shake the princess out of my mind but unable to as I explained how I was enrolled here.

"The truth is someone arranged for me to receive a proper investigation and that person said that a seventeen year old should be in school."

Lelouch had been about to reply when we heard someone yelling behind us. It was a girl and she was running right for me.

"Suzaku!" she shouted hugging me aggressively. Only seconds after the hug did I remember. No one else could be that aggressive and sweet all at one time.

"Rei!" I exclaimed, hugging her back before releasing her.

Lelouch frowned. "Rei how did you even know we were up here?"

"Oh please, you can't hide anything from me Lelouch," she replied, poking him in the ribs.

"Sure I can," he argued.

"I don't think you can Lelouch Vi Britannia," Rei stated playfully.

Lelouch's face suddenly turned serious. "How did you find out my real last name?"

Rei blinked in confusion. "Didn't you tell me?"

"No," Lelouch answered flatly. "I didn't."

"_Here they go again_," I thought to myself, smiling at the both of them. Who would have thought that we'd all reunite like thsi?

"Well that just proves my point, you can't hide anything from me," Rei stated, full of her usual confidence once more.

Lelouch let out a loud sigh. "Look, just don't tell anyone that I'm a prince."

Rei's eyes grew wide. "Wait a second, you're a prince!"

"Keep it down Rei!" Lelouch screamed frantically, covering her mouth as he did..

Moments later he let go, screeching in pain.

"Ouch...what the...you bit me!"

"Well that's what you get for putting your dirty hands all over my mouth!" Rei screeched. This was starting to get ridiculous.

"Quit yelling at me!" Lelouch ordered, his yelling causing people below to stare up at us.

"You're the one shouting you arrogant spoiled brat!" Rei exclaimed getting all up in Lelouch's face.

"If anyone's a brat it's you," Lelouch replied, louder than ever. I knew I had to put an end to this before a teacher came up here and found us. I don't want to get into trouble on my first day. I've had enough trouble to last my entire lifetime, thank you.

"Guys," I began calmly, trying to persuade them to stop.

"You're just as big of a jerk as you were seven years ago!" Rei shouted.

"And you're still senile, temperamental, and overall crazy!" Lelouch shot back.

"Guys." The added volume to the word didn't help anything.

Rei crossed her arms over her chest. "You're no better than I am."

"Aha, so you admit it!"

"I didn't say that!" Rei screamed, pulling on Lelouch's hair without warning.

"Stop it, you're going to pull all my hair out!"

"That's my intention," she stated, pulling even harder.

"Aaah, you violent little pest!" Lelouch snarled.

"GUYS!"

Lelouch and Rei suddenly stopped, finally aware of my presence again. They looked over at me and then at each other. After a moment we all went into a fit of hysterics.

"I can't believe that you two fight like you're still ten," I said, practically laughing my head off as I did.

"I know, we're totally immature," Rei replied, giggling uncontrollably.

"You mean you're totally immature," Lelouch stated, doubled over in laughter.

He didn't realize how fast Rei had stopped laughing.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'm saying that you haven't grown up," he answered, his fits of laughter over as quickly as they had begun.

"Well you haven't grown up either," she stated, poking her finger at his ribs again.

"I've grown up more than you."

My laughter faded as they started up again.

"You have not!" Rei argued. "You're exactly the same as you were seven years ago, but now you're just anorexic!"

A heavy blush rose on Lelouch's face. "Hey, don't talk about my body that way! Besides you're the one that's anorexic!"

"Ugh, you are such an egotistical maniac!"

I guess some things never change.

* * *

A/N: That's the end of chapter fifteen. This chapter took me a while to finish, but it was well worth it. Anyway please click that green button and review. Come on, you know you want to. Don't try to resist my charm, just review and get it over with. (I'm only playing, but isn't that green button oh so tempting?) Anyway until the next chapter...Bye!


	16. Cat Equals Kiss

A/N: This chapter is mostly about Ashford Academy chasing Arthur the cat. I also put it in third person so you could see the point of view for all of the main characters in this story. Anyway I hope you'll enjoy it. :)

Chapter 16

Cat = Kiss

Tuesday at noon

Lelouch Lamperouge thought back on the previous night with happiness and sadness. Suzaku had been reunited with Nunnally and the two of them had shared laughs and memories while Lelouch ate dinner in silent joy. Unfortunately, when Suzaku left, he told Lelouch that they couldn't hang out together at school because it might reveal Lelouch's true identity to the other students not to mention that it might cause him other troubles.

Easy to say that Lelouch hadn't been happy about Suzaku's statements. He had even slipped up by telling Suzaku that he was putting the needs of others above himself again, but Suzaku didn't catch the hidden meaning behind his words and let it go almost immediately.

After Suzaku left, Lelouch decided not to think about it anymore. He had bigger things to worry about, and none of them had anything to do with Suzaku anymore.

At that moment, on a lovely Tuesday afternoon, Lelouch was trying to find a hiding place for his Zero mask. He had decided on a heavy briefcase that held the rest of his Zero get-up along with his weapons.

C.C. had just gotten back from retrieving her pizza from the delivery man. She locked her gaze on Lelouch before questioning him. "Trying to hide your mask?"

Lelouch barely glanced at her as he replied, "Unlike my Geass, the mask is a physical piece of evidence."

There was a sudden click from the automated doors. Lelouch glanced up at it, immediately knowing that it was his beloved sister. When the doors opened, Nunnally's figure appeared in the doorway. She was seated in her automated wheelchair.

"All right Lelouch, the tea is ready when you are," she said happily, "hey, that smell, did you order pizza again?"

"I'm just raking up on reward points," Lelouch lied, after he had promised Nunnally only a few days prior that he would never lie to her. (I guess now he's going to have to eat a thousand needles.)

"Lelouch," she started with a slight smirk on her face.

"Hmm," he replied standing and giving C.C. a look that said "_be quiet or else_".

"Maybe you should cut down on the pizza," she continued, giggling slightly. "You don't want a blubbery belly."

"Just don't touch or rub it okay," Lelouch mockingly pleaded, walking past C.C. without a word.

He left soon after, but then there was a sudden loud thump within the room. C.C turned around to try and see what it was, but before she could blink, the thing that had come in and accidentally taken Zero's mask was already gone.

C.C was completely clueless as to what had just happened but she pretty much ignored it after a moment and started munching on her beloved pizza.

* * *

A little later

"They're just being cruel to Suzaku," Nunnally stated worriedly as she sipped at her tea.

She had just gotten through telling Lelouch about what people had been saying and doing to Suzaku. Lelouch had already known. Earlier that morning, he had seen Suzaku washing his gym shirt that had been covered in red spray paint. He couldn't see the wording on the shirt but he didn't need to. He could make an accurate guess.

"No, it's just..." Lelouch sighed, knowing that there was really no way to explain cruelty like that, but he continued anyway, "these things just take time, people will come around."

Nunnally scowled. "Isn't there anything you can do?"

Lelouch knew that he probably could do something and deep down he wanted to. The fact was that Suzaku didn't want any help not to mention that Lelouch had no idea how to ease things for Suzaku in the first place.

"He is your friend," Nunally stated simply after a moment of silence.

Lelouch sighed again. Nunnally was right. He had to try something to make things easier on Suzaku...

There was a sudden pitter patter of tiny footsteps that Lelouch's ears perked up at. As his gaze turned, he slowly realized that the small noise would turn the rest of his day into chaos.

"Meow!"

Now normally a cat's meow wouldn't send Lelouch to a state of panic, but this was not a normal matter by any means. What the dastardly feline was wearing on its head is what caused him to freak out. The poor cat was wearing Zero's mask, and to Lelouch that meant he could be exposed for the terrorist that he now was. He tried to contain it, but he couldn't contain the scream that needed to come out of him.

"AHHHH!"

At that, the cat ran out of the room, still wearing the Zero mask as it quickly pranced away.

"Hey give that back! Lelouch screamed, jumping to his feet before running after the cat. In his haste, he forgot about what his random burst of terror would imply to Nunnally.

"_I have got to catch that cat_," Lelouch snarled in his head as he ran towards the open window where the cat had just jumped out of. It was meowing as if nothing was going utterly nuts around him.

Lelouch lifted himself to the ledge of the window."Ugh, a cat, a stupid cat!" A second later he landed on the ground outside. "You've got to be kidding me with this. There's no way I'm getting exposed by a lousy feline!"

With those words Lelouch took off, his gaze set on the cat as it leaped up on the railing of another campus building. Lelouch's gaze was still set on the cat until he found himself crashing into one of the bushes. An audible groan escaped from his lips as he lifted his gaze again. After this madness, he was definitely going to call himself a dog person.

"Get it together," he muttered to himself as he got up from the bush. Once he had collected himself, Lelouch chased the cat inside the school. He halted again though when his ears caught the sound of two girls talking about the mask.

"You two saw it then?" he asked frantically, quickly activating his Geass on both girls. "Forget everything you've just seen."

"Sure, no problem at all," they replied.

"Good," was all he said as he took off once again. He refused to let such a stupid blunder ruin everything he'd worked so hard to obtain.

* * *

Around the same time

The time was twelve fifteen and Rei Hino was feeling complete happiness today. Nothing had gone wrong and she would soon be at the Red Tycoon doing what she loved. Sure, afterwards she would have to rush to get to the government bureau on time, but she wasn't going to let that take her down. She was way too happy to let anything take her down today.

The bell suddenly rang throughout the halls of Ashford Academy. Milly's voice proceeded from the intercom.

"This is Milly Ashford, your student council president," she started.

"_What could this be about?_" Rei questioned curiously, stopping in her trek down the long hallway.

"Cat hunt everybody!"

Rei lifted an eyebrow."_Cat hunt? What in the world?"_

"There's a cat loose on campus that needs to be rounded up," Milly stated, her voice filling every part of the hall. "Put everything on hold people!"

Rei knew that the prez was in her game state. Rei hadn't known her long, but she knew that it meant that the girl was up to something devious.

"Participating clubs will get budget priority, and whoever catches our feline friend will get an extra special prize," she continued, her voice getting lighter and more playful by the second.

Rei's eyebrow lifted a little eyebrow as a small scowl tugged the corners of her mouth downward. "_Extra special prize?" _Something told Rei that this was not going to end well.

Even so, Rei did not expect the words that flew from Milly's mouth, nor did she realize that the words would put an end to her good mood.

"A big ole kiss from one of the members of the council!"

"What the crap Milly!" she shouted as boys from every direction started to crowd her. Normally she would love the attention, but no way was she kissing anybody in this crowd.

"Rei, I shall catch this cat and then your lips will be mine!" one guy exclaimed.

"Uh..." Rei stammered, trying to get away from the scores of boys surrounding her. How they had all appeared so suddenly was a mystery to Rei though she didn't really care for said mystery to be solved, she just wanted to pummel Milly Ashford to a bloody pulp for this ridiculous stunt.

"No she's going to kiss me!" screeched another.

"Well, we have to catch the cat first," another guy shouted, taking off in the opposite direction.

Thankfully they all followed his example, but Rei was totally furious now. She had never kissed a guy before, with the exception of Chad, but she had never kissed Chad on the lips. That was one of the reasons why he dumped her and left.

Rei shook away the memories. "_Now is not the time to be thinking such things._" With a stern nod of her head, she turned around. "Milly you're going to pay for this!" As the words were spoken, Rei dashed down the hallway. She had to catch that cat first.

"And when you do catch that cat, bring what it's carrying to me, to me,** to me**!" Milly screamed excitedly.

"Ugh, why now of all times to do this?" Rei muttered, looking down at her watch. It was already twelve twenty-five. She was supposed to be making her way to the Red Tycoon right now.

Rei groaned loudly as she passed people in the hall. "Great now I'm going to get fired before I even start the job!" The girl started running around in circles, desperately looking for the cat that ensured her freedom from kissing anyone.

"_I have to hurry_," Rei thought, running out the school doors and onto the campus.

* * *

Five minutes later

"I know I saw that cat come up here," Rei muttered to herself as she ran through the school once again. She still couldn't believe how bad the situation was becoming. At the moment she wasn't thinking about the time. She was however, thinking that if she didn't catch that cat and some creepy guy did she would be doomed to kiss him. The senshi of fire was determined to escape such a fate, but the way everyone was scrambling through the school, her window of time to save herself was steadily decreasing.

When she rounded the corner, she noted that Shirley and Kallen had cornered the cat.

"_Yes_," Rei thought to herself as she approached, but they were talking about something completely different then what Rei had first thought.

"So who would you kiss? It wouldn't be Lelou would it?" Shirley asked. She was wearing Kallen's jacket over her swimsuit since she hadn't changed before she met up with her.

"What gave you that idea?" Kallen questioned.

"Well..."

"Shirley, Kallen," Rei cut in, trying to get them to refocus after hearing their conversation over Lelouch. Honestly, Rei had no idea why so many girls in this school were in love with him. He was nothing but a big mouth brat with a bad attitude towards just about everyone. She wasn't going to let Shirley and Kallen get distracted by the mere thought of him.

Sadly for Rei, it was already too late.

"You guys where did the cat go?" Rei suddenly asked, realizing that the cat was gone. Inwardly she cursed her bad luck.

"Oh no!" Shirley and Kallen exclaimed at the same time. Frantically they searched the area where the feline had been seconds earlier.

"_This is just great_," Rei thought to herself. "_Gah! This is all Lelouch's fault!_"

The three teenage girls understood that there was no chance to catch the dreaded cat now.

"We're doomed!"

* * *

About ten minutes later

"MEOW!"

"Up there!" Suzaku shouted, racing toward the stairs that lead up to the bell tower's roof. Lelouch had just met up with Suzaku after chasing that cat down for the last twenty-five minutes. If Suzaku got to that stupid cat first he would find out about Lelouch being Zero.

"Suzaku wait, don't go up there," Lelouch commanded, though it came out more as a plea.

"But the student council president said to catch it," Suzaku replied, already running up the steps with Lelouch close behind him.

"Don't worry about it," Lelouch told him, his frustration for letting this happen in the first place seeping out. "I'll get the cat!"

"I was always more agile than you," Suzaku stated jokingly, "remember when that little bird got lose?"

Lelouch ground his teeth in agitation. "Quit talking ancient history!"

The Honorary Britannian was ahead of him by a landslide at this point. "It was only seven years ago."

"Oh for Pete's sake!" Lelouch panted, now barely walking up the steps. "He always was an exercise nut."

* * *

At the same time

Rei, Kallen, and Shirley ran to the clock tower with Rivalz and Milly close behind on Rivalz's bike.

"So someone's got it cornered?" Milly asked.

"Yeah," Rei answered, coming to a stop in front of the building. "_Please don't let it be a creepy guy._"

A smile lit up Milly's face. "Who's the lucky winner?"

"Up there!" Shirley shouted, pointing to the top of the tower.

"Suzaku?" Milly questioned with a look of confusion on her face. Rei definitely didn't like to see him up there even though she knew he wouldn't fall or anything, but she was still worried. She was somewhat relieved though. If he caught the cat, at least he wouldn't want to kiss her.

* * *

"Easy now," Suzaku murmured, clinging to the roof while making his way toward the cat.

"Suzaku come back!" Lelouch shouted from behind him.

"It's all right," he replied. "Leave this to me."

Lelouch stared at his friend, wondering why the guy was so bent on getting this cat. He had never went along with the crowd like that before.

Even so, the exiled prince knew he had to get to that cat first. He started climbing out the small window before reaching upward. Unexpectedly, he lost his grip and started sliding down the roof.

"Ahhhh!"

Rei, Nunnally, Milly, and the others gasped in fear as he fell.

"Lelouch!" Suzaku shouted, letting go of the piece of roof he was hanging onto and grabbing onto the ledge of the windowsil while grabbing Lelouch with his other hand.

Lelouch groaned, but his gaze was locked on the cat. As the bell of the clock tower rang, the cat knocked the helmet off its head. Violet eyes lingered on the mask as it fell safely on an even part of the roof. Immediately he sighed. In the same second, Suzaku pulled him up. For reasons unknown to Suzaku and the others Lelouch was calm.

"Pretty calm for someone on the verge of death," Suzaku commented, a smile on his face.

"Yeah right, I was just limp with fear," Lelouch replied.

"_Huh_?" Milly inwardly questioned, watching the two interact as if they were best friends. She wondered if Lelouch really did know this transfer student.

"Hey, what's going on?" Nunnally asked.

"That transfer student just saved Lelouch from a really close call," she said smirking dwon at Nunnally.

After a minute or two, Suzaku came out holding the cat. The Honorary Britannian looked out among his peers. He was greeted with silence.

Another few seconds of tense silence passed, but when Shirley couldn't take it anymor she decided to finally talk to this guy.

"You saved him," she said, running up to him. "Thanks so much Suzaku."

"Yeah, way to go new guy," Rivalz continued, following in stride.

Milly came up to Suzaku a few short seconds later asking him if the cat was carrying anything. She was dying to know what kind of secret Lelouch was hiding.

"There was something on its head but I never really go a good look at it," Suzaku replied. "It must have slipped off when I wasn't looking."

"So where's Lulu?" Shirley asked.

"He said he forgot something, told me to go ahead," Suzaku answered.

Milly pointed accusingly at him. "That's it! The embarrassing secret that he's hiding!"

"So, that's what this whole thing was about," Lelouch questioned, suddenly appearing from the shadows.

"Aww, after all this time I thought I finally had some dirt on you," Milly stated in disappointment.

"Yeah, he almost lost his cool for once," Shirley added, equally disappointed.

Lelouch and Suzaku chuckled a bit but the ease of the moment was ruined by a sour question that they had hoped to avoid.

"So, uh, do you two know each other," Kallen questioned.

The two friends were caught off guard. They didn't know what to say.

"Yeah, but he's an eleven," Nina stated.

There was a pause for a long moment. Lelouch and Suzaku would have started speaking, making up some excuse as they went, but Rei went off into a rant before anyone could say anything else. Apparently Nina's comment had set the girl off.

"Ugh, who cares about that anyway!" she stated with a grimace. "Seriously, race doesn't make a person who they are you know, so who cares if they're friends."

"Rei," Suzaku breathed in shock. Lelouch didn't even know how to respond. She'd taken the words that he'd been thinking and said them out loud.

"Besides, I'm his friend too you know," Rei continued, coming over to stand between Suzaku and Lelouch. They both kind of just stared at her in disbelief. The girl was pretty brave for saying something like that, since no one else would.

"She's right, he's our friend," Lelouch answered, gaining the courage he needed from Rei's words. Rei was flattered and Suzaku couldn't believe that they were standing up for him like this.

"Madame President, I would like to admit Suzaku into the student council," he continued.

Rei was honestly proud of Lelouch, maybe he did grow up a little bit more than she had originally thought.

"The rules are clear," he told her. "All students have to join a club."

Everyone's gaze was now locked on the student council president.

She thought about it for probably two seconds, "You are the vice president so I guess I can't refuse," she stated. Shirley, Rivalz, and Nunnally seemed happy at this and Rei was content. That is, until she looked at her watch.

"AHHHH!"

"Rei what is it?" Lelouch asked, a bit worried by Rei's sudden panic.

Rei didn't respond at first, her widened gaze was locked on the watch. It was twelve fifty, she only had ten minutes to get to the club and start rehearsals.

"I have to go!" she exclaimed, her eyes widening again. "I'm going to be late!" Her legs began to move, ready to carry her as quickly as possible to where she needed to be.

"Rei, hold on a minute..."

Rei groaned loudly, turning around in frustration before marching up to her old friend. "Not now, I have to go!" Without thinking she planted a kiss on his right cheek. "I'll see you later." In the next second she was running away, muttering frantically as she went.

She hadn't noticed her absentminded action at the time, but everyone else did. Especially Lelouch and the members of the student council. Shirley was fuming, Milly was excited, Rivalz was crushed, Suzaku was confused, and Lelouch was completely frozen, even though the kiss had set the surface of his pale skin on fire.

"I guess that's my reward for getting the cat."

Lelouch smiled.

* * *

A/N: I changed the plot a little from the original show since Lelouch got a kiss from Rei instead of Nunnally. Anyway please review. :)

As of 9/10/12: Finally edited this chapter. Hope you liked the finished piece.


	17. Bad days

A/N: This is chapter seventeen of my Code Geass/ Sailor Moon crossover story. I'm going to be skipping some details in the plot so I can get to another point in the story. I think a good point would be right before the Lake Kawaguchi Hotel Jacking. In this chapter I'll go in-depth of how Rei gets mixed up with Britannia. Most of this chapter is in Rei's point of view.

Disclaimer: None of the characters, places, or quotes are mine.

Chapter 17

Bad days

Rei P.O.V.

Tuesday night

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

After everything that had happened today it was really all I could say.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

First I'm barely on time for work and have to rush through rehearsals, then I have to rush to get to the government bureau on time so that I can get started on my new assistant job for Princess Cornelia.

As far as Princess Cornelia goes, I'm just going to say that I don't like her one little bit. Now I don't blame her for not trusting me because of the hood and outfit, but she didn't have to insult my intelligence. I mean, come on who does that!

Anyway, right after I meet her I meet Lloyd and Miss Cecile. They're two odd engineer researchers who practically built the Lancelot.

Speaking of the Lancelot, it's pilot is Suzaku! The second I saw him I almost freaked out because he could very well figure out who I really am. Luckily for me he didn't realize who I was this time, but he could still discover who I am at any given time.

Now I sit here and have suddenly remembered what I had done earlier.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

I kissed Lelouch! I hadn't realized it when I'd done it but now I remembered kissing him on his cheek and then just running off. I couldn't even fathom how the urge to kiss him had even come to me. I didn't even like Lelouch that way, yet I kissed him!

The whole thing was just, was just…

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

Yeah, that sums it all up.

* * *

Friday morning

Rei P.O.V.

Five-thirty a.m.

"This has probably been the worst week of my life!"

I did not want to go to school today, nor had I wanted to go to school Wednesday and Thursday, but I knew I had to anyway.

Wednesday and Thursday had been a train wreck for me. Starting with Wednesday; I went to school to find Shirley waiting for me in the hallway right in front of my path to the classroom door.

Knowing that she obviously liked Lelouch, I realized that this girl was about to confront me on my display on Tuesday.

"Rei, are you dating Lulu," she asked timidly while being somewhat forceful at the same time as she asked.

"No," I said simply.

"But you kissed him yesterday," she said.

"Shirley I was in a rush, I wasn't thinking straight when I did that, I didn't even realize I had kissed him until I got home last night," I said trying to be calm, but my short fuse was already getting the better of me.

"Got home, last night, doing what, were you with Lulu," she asked, stuttering on every word.

"No I was not with Lelouch," I said getting more frustrated by the second. I had known that I was going to blow my top if I didn't get to that classroom door fast.

"You like him don't you," shouted Shirley drawing attention from everyone around us.

That was when I couldn't contain my anger anymore. "Ugh, stop jumping to conclusions," I shouted.

"So you do like him," Shirley shouted right back.

"Listen Shirley, you and every other girl in this school may be completely in love with Lelouch, but I am not," I started.

"Uh, Rei…," whispered Shirley pointing behind me, but I didn't even let her finish.

"To me Lelouch is just an arrogant egomaniac who out of temporary insanity I kissed okay, so just drop it already," I shouted.

"Rei," said Shirley.

"**What**," I shouted still filled with rage. She pointed behind me and I turned around. Lelouch was standing right there in front of me with a look of amusement on his face.

I know that my faced turned a deep scarlet when I saw him.

"I tried to tell you," whispered Shirley from behind me. I would've turned around and started choking her, but instead I just turned and went into class. Violence wasn't going to heal my embarrassment, if anything it would make it worse.

So sitting in class while everyone stared at me, including Lelouch, made me all the more angry but I had tried my very best to focus on our teacher's lecture on Britannian history. The lecture just wasn't distracting enough.

After school was over I was tempted to skip the student council meeting, but I went anyway knowing that Milly would butcher me with her wrath of antics if I didn't show up.

So I did, big mistake! All Milly and Rivalz could talk about was the infamous kiss. That wasn't the half of it either, even Suzaku had asked Lelouch and I if we were dating. I proceeded to go through the paperwork and Lelouch didn't respond to anyone in there whatsoever.

After leaving school I went to my job at the Red Tycoon to clean up for the night. Since I was the newest employee I had to be the busboy, or busgirl in this case. I didn't like it but I did my job as best as I could.

Around five o'clock I get a message on my newly bought cell phone from Cornelia to come to the government bureau immediately.

So after explaining to my boss that I had a "family emergency" I made my way to the government bureau. I definitely wasn't happy about what Cornelia had assigned me to do for the evening.

She basically told me to baby-sit her younger sister Princess Euphemia. I hadn't known it at the time but she's actually the same age as me.

So I had walked into to Euphemia's room expecting a little spoiled brat, but she had turned out to be pretty nice. Or so I thought.

"Hello, you must be Sailor Mars," said Euphemia happily as I entered.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you," I said walking in cautiously. I still didn't know her yet so I made sure to be careful about what I said and did.

"I suppose my sister sent you here to keep me company," she stated formally.

"How'd you guess," I asked a bit surprised.

"My sister is too protective of me," she replied standing up from where she was sitting. There was a bit of an awkward silence but she soon continued.

"Can you tell me something," she asked.

"Yes," I replied praying that her question wouldn't be anything too personal.

"Why do you hide most of your face," she asked, cocking her head to the left while studying me.

To tell you the truth I honestly started to wonder why my prayers weren't being answered anymore.

"Well, I hide my face because I have to keep my identity secret," I said to her.

"Hmm, have a seat," she said motioning to the chair in front of the table where she had been sitting. I sat down, but I didn't plan on what she said next.

"You don't need to, I already know who you are."

I know that my eyes widened in shock. How could she know me, we'd just met that day!

"You can't possibly know that," I said, barely able to breath let alone talk.

"I know because we met before," she replied.

"_There was no way this girl can know me_," I had thought to myself. I don't remember ever meeting her before.

"When," I asked contemplating if I should throw a fireball at her or not. She smiled and lifted her eyes from the table in front of us.

"Thirteen years ago, you're family visited the homeland," she said.

"In the homeland," I replied, being sure that she didn't know what she was talking about.

Apparently she knew a lot more than I had bargained for. "Yes, the emperor and empress of Japan at that time visited the Britannian homeland to negotiate peace," she started, looking at me right in the eye as she did so. "They brought along their daughter, the only heir to the throne at the time, Julianna Kyuske."

Before I even let her say anything else I stood up and retreated back to the door. Luckily for me Lord Guilford had already been at the door. He basically told me that Princess Cornelia wanted me to assist her with something. I left with him and helped Cornelia with her battle tactics scheduled for Zero on the following day and then went home.

Thursday had been a whole lot worse.

The first thing that happens when I walk in the building is Rivalz coming up to me for an interrogation. Again!!

"Rei, tell me what it is about Lelouch that you like so much, I must know," he had practically shouted drawing unnecessary attention my way for the third time that week. I was trying to blend in not stand out!

"Rivalz I already told you, Milly, and everyone else that I don't like Lelouch that way at all," I said coldly but calmly.

"But you…," he started to say, but he never finished because I walked away before he could say anything more to aggravate me. Sadly that boy just wasn't going to give up, he followed me and kept asking me stupid questions that didn't even apply to the situation at all.

"Rivalz, please just let it go," I replied after answering "no" to all of his stupid questions.

"I'll only let it go if you go out on a date with me," he said. This boy was playing the game well, and he was winning.

After a moment I decided that I might as well just let him win his stupid game. "Fine Rivalz," I said defeated.

For a moment he didn't catch on and was about to start begging. "Rei please…, wait what did you say," he asked, his eyes widening in surprise.

"I'll go on a date with you," I replied knowing I was going to regret it later.

"Oh Rei you've made me the happiest man on Earth," he shouted grabbing my hands in his.

Since this guy had tried to kiss me a few days earlier I decided to give him a warning.

"Listen Rivalz, I'll go on the date, but if I catch you trying anything funny **I will kill you**," I replied darkly as I pulled away my hands from his.

"Geez, don't be so uptight Rei, I promise I won't try and kiss you again," he said.

"You better not or you'll be **digging your grave**," I said suddenly cheerful.

"Uh," he started.

"Are you afraid," I asked him hoping he would back out of the date.

"No," he replied, clearly lying.

"You should be," I said turning in the direction to my class and walking away.

After school I went to perform at the Red Tycoon once again, then right after that I left for the government bureau. At that point Princess Cornelia instructed me to speak with Princess Euphemia again. I really hadn't wanted to face that girl again but I knew that I had to go and face her eventually. So I go and think that God will have mercy on me.

No such luck!

Not only did Euphemia insist on telling me that she knew me, she tried to make me take off my hood.

"Take the hood off," she said as she attacked me, trying to pull the hooded cape off my head. I had decided that I wasn't giving up without a fight.

"No, forget it," I shouted.

"Take it off," she shouted again.

"No," I replied while trying to shove her off. She was actually pretty tough for a spoiled princess.

"As princess of the empire I command you to take that hood off now," she shouted.

"I don't care if you're the princess of the entire planet, I'm not taking off the hood," I replied really trying to shake her off of me.

"I have to know who you are," she shouted.

"You said you already knew me," I shouted tugging my hood over my head so far that my face was finally covered.

At this she gave up and let go of me. "I do know you, or at least I thought I did," she had said, sitting at the table where she had sat the previous day. I sighed, knowing that I might as well just tell her or she'll get me into trouble.

"Fine I'll take off the hood," I said removing my hood along with the veil that covered the bottom half of my face.

Her eyes widened and right after that she went into a huge smile. "I knew it, my childhood friend from Japan has finally returned to see me," she said running over to hug me. Knowing that I didn't want her touching me, let alone hugging me, I shoved out of her embrace.

"Oh Julianna, it's been years," she said happily while in a state of shock.

Not realizing that I was reveling my secret I told her my name. "Quit calling me that my name is Rei," I said irritated. Seconds later I knew that I had blown my cover.

"No it's not," she stated simply.

"For your information it is, and you have no right to tell me otherwise," I almost shouted putting the hood back on.

"You don't remember do you," she asked sadly. In that moment I lost it.

"Honestly I don't care to remember, the past is already over and done with," I shouted adjusting the veil that covered my mouth and nose.

"Wait Rei," she said as I turned to go.

"You will call me Sailor Mars and I'm not speaking to you about this again," I replied leaving moments later.

With that I went home and proceeded to go to bed.

So that's basically what happened on Wednesday and Thursday, but now I had to deal with Rivalz and the rest of the student council. Not to mention that after school today Cornelia was going to want me to kill my own people in the Saitama ghetto!

Normally Fridays would make me happy, but knowing what I would have to do today only made me feel sick to my stomach. My life really couldn't get any worse than that.

"Rei."

That was M's voice.

My bad day just got ten times worse.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. It may have been confusing but this chapter really just shows what happened to Rei on Wednesday and Thursday of that week. The next chapter will be about her date with Rivalz and the Hotel jacking. Anyway that's all for me. Until I post the next chapter, bfn!

p.s. If you don't already know bfn means "bye for now".


	18. True Intentions

A/N: Hey everyone. TTY7 presenting the eighteenth chapter. This chapter is mostly about Rei's date with Rivalz but the beginning of the chapter will be about Lelouch. I also decided to wait until the next chapter to refer to the hotel jacking. Anyway this chapter will be a lot better than the last one I posted. I plan on replacing chapter seventeen eventually, but I really just wanted to get ahead in the story instead of making my readers wait. I hope you'll like this chapter. Please review.

Disclaimer: None of the characters or places are mine.

Chapter 18

True intentions

Friday afternoon

Lelouch P.O.V.

Rei is going on a date with Rivalz tonight?

Honestly I don't know how I feel about that. She had kissed me the other day and I definitely did not expect Rei to go on a date with Rivalz after the stunt he pulled on Sunday. I guess that it doesn't matter, she had kissed me in a rush and told Shirley that it had been temporary insanity.

I cringed a bit at the thought of what she had said Wednesday but knowing that it shouldn't matter to me anyway I decide to think on things that are more important, like my research.

"Well, what are you planning to do," asked C.C. as she entered my room, uninvited, again.

"I think I'll contact Ohgi, I think he's the one who is in charge of the terrorist group from Shinjuku," I replied not really paying attention to her.

"Are you sure, they seem too inexperienced to me," she stated now standing behind me as I continued my research. C.C. still didn't know how to leave me be and insisted on irritating me to no end. I was growing tired of her troublesome ways more and more every day we spent together.

"I thought you were going to create knights for justice not a silly resistance group," she continued as she made her way next to me. She leaned forward a moment later and started to study me in a way that aggravated me immensely.

"That is what I'm doing, go away," I said trying not to show my agitation. It didn't work but as always she didn't care.

"Fine then as long as you stay alive I don't care what you do," she said, backing away from me and lying on my bed on the other side of the room.

After clearing that up I left the room to call Ohgi and make my reservation to meet him and the terrorists tomorrow. Sure, they didn't seem to be the best choice but it was my only option.

Making sure that C.C. wasn't listening I dialed the number to Ohgi's communicator.

"Hello," he answered.

"Ohgi it is me, Zero," I said, almost in a whisper. I had to make sure that Nunnally didn't hear me.

"Zero," replied Ohgi sounding astounded to hear from me. It had been a week since I had made contact with him.

"Listen meet me in the underground area of the Tokyo settlement at noon tomorrow," I stated quickly, " I'll be waiting." I hung up before he could answer to my reply. If this worked I would be able to create an army that could stand up to Britannia and possibly that weird girl.

Sailor Mars, a girl who masks her face like I do, but unlike myself she is a slave to Britannia and quite frankly a freak of nature. For one thing she can control fire with a wave of her hand, for another she murdered countless people in the Saitama Ghetto per Cornelia's request.

A girl like that isn't someone you want to mess around with on your own. Realizing this I made sure to gain some help from my more than willing recruits. All I needed to do now was organize my knights for justice, then I could set my plans in motion, but first things first.

I must find Sailor Mars and kill her.

* * *

That night

Seven o'clock p.m.

Rei P.O.V.

In my mind I know that being here right now is what I promised, the right thing to do, but my heart screams for an escape.

Rivalz isn't a bad date, he is actually a perfect gentlemen tonight; therefore, an awesome companion for a date. He would be perfect for another girl, but not for me. I am giving it my best shot but for some reason he just doesn't click with me in the way I want him to.

Rivalz is obviously a friendship oriented guy, he loves people and anyone would like him if not for his obsession with girls like myself and Milly. He could be a bit overbearing and annoying, but deep down he was a cool sensitive guy. A guy anyone would want, but not me.

He's a cute guy and a popular one too, he's the kind of person that loves life and has a joy for the simple things. That's who he is and I like that about him. He's not afraid to be himself, something that I wish I could be in Area 11 but I couldn't.

He's a great person and any girl would be lucky to be with him, but not me.

"Rei are you okay?"

"Yes of course," I said to him after being shaken out of my thoughts.

While snapping back into reality I took in my surroundings. We were in a beautiful elegant restaurant. The place was filled with chandeliers and famous paintings. A fortune for a commoner like Rivalz. Apparently he had been saving money just to take a lucky girl on an expensive date. I wasn't impressed or surprised by it. I was wearing my sleeveless red evening gown that extended all the way to my feet while flaring out at the bottom. He was wearing a tuxedo for the occasion. I was however, unimpressed by him yet again.

"You just seem to be more calm than usual," he said.

"I have a lot on my mind," I replied truthfully while picking at my food.

I did have a lot on my mind at the moment. Most of them consumed by what Euphemia had said to me. She had known me in the past, but I don't remember her at all. In the past two days I was there I had been trying to figure out if what Master Kirihara said was true.

Apparently it was, but I still didn't believe it nor did I want to believe it. If it were true then why don't I remember Euphemia or my family. It had to be a lie.

"I understand, thoughts drifting to Lelouch," asked Rivalz with a smirk on his face.

"No," I said, calmly lying to him as my thoughts drifted to him once more.

"You're lying aren't you," replied Rivalz taking a sip from his iced-tea.

"Maybe," I said truthfully, not wanting to discuss Lelouch any further.

It was true, my thoughts went to Lelouch often during my date with Rivalz but he was my last concern on my growing list of concerns. The first concern was finding the truth about my past for myself. Even though I knew that it was probably some kind of lie I had to know. For all I knew it could very well be the truth and I would have a younger brother out there to find.

That was my only reason for following the orders of Britannia and the only reason why I endured the two princesses that were a pain in the butt. I had to know the truth before everything else, so naturally the promises I made to Kirihara and M would just have to be put off for now. Neither one will be happy with me but I would do what I had to do to discover the truth behind all the lies.

"He'll break your heart," stated Rivalz reminding me that I was still on a date.

"I don't think of him that way," I replied indifferently. He had promised to let this go but I should've known better than to believe him.

"You might not think of him that way right now, but you will," said Rivalz knowingly, his eyes sad. He nodded his head moments later confirming his allegations in his own mind. "Whatever," I thought to myself looking away. Lelouch Lamperouge wasn't going to get to me, not today, not tomorrow, not ever.

"Are you ready my angel," said Rivalz, sounding more like himself as he stood and extended his hand out to mine.

After a moment I took his hand and stood, looking deeply into his eyes for the first and final time that night.

"Oh, Rivalz, you'll soon see that I'm no angel."

* * *

A/N: That's the end of this chapter. Now press that little button and review. I want to know what you all think.

Now for the questions you might have.

(I actually have these questions myself since I'm basically making this up as a I go along.)

Will Rei start to fall for Rivalz?

Will Rei discover the truth about her past?

Is Lelouch getting jealous?

Will Suzaku ever have more than fifteen seconds of spotlight in this story?

Tune into the next chapter to find out these answers.


	19. The Hotel Jacking

A/N: Hey everybody this is TTY7 posting chapter nineteen. This chapter is all about the hotel jacking. It's mostly in third person but I may have some in first person. I'm not sure which one I'll choose but we'll see how it goes. Hope you'll enjoy it.

Disclaimer: None of the characters, places, or quotes are mine.

Chapter 19

The Hotel Jacking

Saturday afternoon

(With Kallen)

Kallen Kozuki walked inside the massive two story vehicle with her fellow comrades. Zero had called them there to set up an alliance, one that Kallen somewhat trusted for the moment but she couldn't see how she could fully trust a man in a mask.

"So you think joining up with us is a good idea," asked Ohgi as they entered.

"Yes, we're comrades after all," replied Zero, who was sitting on the couch across from them.

Kallen wasn't really listening to them much, she was taking in her surroundings.

"_This is amazing_," she thought looking around as her friends looked around eagerly.

"This thing is huge," retorted Tamaki, a guy who was basically a hot head but Kallen liked him for the most part.

"It's even got a second story," he stated moments later. Kallen sighed feeling distracted but was happy with her new surroundings. It was definitely the most fancy truck she had ever seen in her life.

"No one will expect us in something like this," she said looking back at Zero for a moment before turning her attention to the television when she heard it click on.

"How's are things looking at the scene?"

"Huh, what's this," asked Kallen looking at the reporter on the screen.

She recognized the scene behind the reporter as the convention center hotel in Lake Kawaguchi. "Is something going on," asked Kallen silently, focused on the screen.

"I'm here in front of the Lake Kawaguchi convention center hotel," started the reporter, "the hotel jackers have identified themselves as the Japan liberation front."

The woman continued her report as Kallen stared on, transfixed by what she was saying.

"Members of the Sakuradite allocation meeting, most notably, Chairman James, were taken hostage as well as several tourists and hotel employees," she continued, "this footage was taken by the perpetrators, in it you can clearly see Chairman James including some students."

Kallen looked at the footage that they showed knowing after seconds that three of her friends from the student council were trapped inside of the hotel.

"_Oh no_," she thought worriedly. Couldn't they do something to help? Kallen wasn't sure but it depended on what Zero thought about it. When she looked at him he seemed unaffected by the situation.

Kallen turned her attention back onto the screen. She could clearly see how frightened her friends were, especially Shirley and Nina. Poor Milly still held that defiant look on her face that always screamed "you aren't going to get the best of me."

Kallen turned to look at Ohgi who only looked thoughtful as the reporter went on about Sakuradite and global power. Poor Ohgi looked as worried as Kallen felt inside. After a moment she redirected her attention to the screen and silently prayed.

"_Hang in there you guys_."

* * *

Meanwhile

(With Rivalz)

Rivalz was working at the bar when he saw the news. He had seen Milly, Shirley, and Nina trapped inside the hotel with the other hostages. In that exact moment he was worried sick for them. He needed someone to talk to.

Reaching inside the pocket of his uniform he grabbed his cell phone and dialed Rei's number. After a moment he heard Rei's voice.

"Rei," he started to say but he was cut off. He soon realized it was her voice mail.

"Hey this is Rei, please leave a message after the beep and I'll get back to you as soon as I can."

Rivalz didn't wait for the beep and he hung up. "Okay then, I'll try Lelouch," he said dialing Lelouch's number. A moment later he heard Lelouch's voice mail as well.

"This is Lelouch, please leave a message after the beep."

"What the heck could they be doing at a time like this," shouted Rivalz slamming his phone on the counter top in disgust. Rivalz looked up at the television screen across the room after a moment, halfheartedly listening to the reporter while clenching his fists.

"Those elevens have our friends and you don't even care!"

* * *

Around the same time

(With Suzaku)

"Can't the special corps offer any assistance with the rescue operation?"

Suzaku hated not being able to do anything. His friends were trapped and his commanding officers weren't letting him help because he was Japanese. It made Suzaku's blood boil, but he kept his composure.

"I've already them, but we're an irregular unit, and they don't acknowledge our chain of command," said Lloyd answering Suzaku's previous question.

"It's too risky to entrust the operation to an eleven, is that right," asked Suzaku getting angrier by the second. He held his composure through it all though, he couldn't let his emotions get the better of him.

"Yes, you're aware that Princess Cornelia is very discriminating about Britannians and numbers," replied Lloyd throwing a pebble across the lake.

"So the Japanese still aren't being accepted enough into your structure," stated Suzaku, his anger waning but still showing in his expression.

"If that were true, then what point would there be in even having an Honorary Britannian system," asked Miss Cecile, speaking up for the first time since the conversation started.

Suzaku didn't answer because he didn't have an answer to give her. All he knew was that he was tired of waiting around for orders. More than anything he wanted to do something, but he knew that he had to keep calm. If he planned on changing the world from within Britannia he would have to follow orders and keep quiet.

"The Honorary Britannian system exists only to trick the Japanese people into believing they're excepted in Britannian society," said a girls voice behind them.

Suzaku turned to see Sailor Mars standing before them. She was wearing her Sailor scout uniform and her red hooded cape as always. "She's always so mysterious," he thought to himself as she stepped forward.

"In reality Honorary Britannians are rats in a cage with no way to escape," she said looking right at Suzaku. Was she referring to him when she said that?

"My, you definitely don't sound like a Britannian with that statement," said Lloyd.

"Probably because I'm not," she replied with a small shrug.

"So it is as I expected, you're an eleven who's hacked into our computer system, that's why you hide your face am I right," asked Lloyd staggering to his feet.

"Not exactly, I didn't hack into anything and I'm not an eleven," she stated simply.

"Oh, did someone else hack into our system then," asked Lloyd, who was now studying Sailor Mars.

"Not that I know of, I was sent here by a trusted colleague of Princess Cornelia," she replied steadily.

"So then, Sailor Mars, who exactly sent you here," asked Suzaku. He didn't buy her story one bit. He knew that she was lying by the look in her eyes.

"You don't need to know that," she said bitterly, "Professor Lloyd, isn't there something we can do to help the hostages."

"Until we're given orders you and Suzaku are to wait here," replied Lloyd.

She sighed heavily and looked up at the hotel that loomed in the distance. To Suzaku she seemed to have a worried look in her eyes. "Understood Professor," she whispered turning to leave.

"Wait," called Suzaku after a moment. Sailor Mars turned to face him once more. "You never answered Lloyd's question."

"About why I keep most of my face hidden," she asked.

"Yes," replied Suzaku sullenly.

"I hide my face because there are people I have to protect Suzaku, and a truth that I need to find," she answered.

"But…," started Suzaku but was then cut off by her again.

"My identity can't be revealed to anyone, or I could put all of them in danger, that's why I hide my face."

After that she walked away and Suzaku suddenly felt a sense of recognition. She reminded him of someone he knew, but he didn't know who.

* * *

That night

(With Rei)

Rei knew that she was disobeying orders by being out here, but she just couldn't follow them. She was too worried about her friends, not to mention that Princess Euphemia was somewhere in there too.

Sure she didn't like Euphemia all that much, but with Cornelia acting more like a ruthless nutcase than usual she was getting worried about her. If Euphemia got hurt in any way Cornelia would have a cow on her.

"Okay," she thought as she sat in a tall tree. She had climbed up only minutes ago to get a clearer view of the top of the hotel. They couldn't see her since she was hiding in the shadows, but she could see all the guards up there. She had to come up with some kind of plan to get up there, but strategizing wasn't her best strength. If anything it was her greatest weakness following her temper of course.

Suddenly she saw one of the soldiers take a tied up man to the edge of the building. "_They wouldn't_," she thought in despair. Sure he wasn't someone she knew but she wouldn't be able to stand it if she saw another person senselessly murdered. After all she was still coping with what she had done only days ago.

"_There has to be something I can do to help_," she thought to herself. She was Sailor Mars after all, she had to be able to help somehow.

The man was soon pushed off the building moments later. He started falling closer and closer to his death below.

"_If only I could fly_," screamed Rei in her mind, closing her eyes as she did so.

Suddenly she felt something on her back and opened her eyes again. She looked behind and saw translucent red fairy wings. She honestly wouldn't have believed it if she didn't see it in front of her or behind her in this case.

A second after she was suddenly flying into the air without any kind of warning.

"Aaah," she shouted, flying through the air and down towards the man who had been pushed off.

After seeing her he started to scream in astonishment and in that moment Rei knew what to do.

"Time to fly."

* * *

A/N: That's the end of chapter nineteen. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please, please, please review. Thanks so much for reading.


	20. People Plus Emotions Equal Stupidity

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update. I've been busy all week with school and everything else. My life has been total madness. Anyway this is chapter twenty and I hope you'll enjoy it. Happy Halloween!

p.s. This chapter will mainly be about Suzaku. Rei is in it too but only for a small part of this chapter.

Disclaimer: None of the places, characters, or quotes are mine.

Chapter 20

People + Emotions = Stupidity

Suzaku P.O.V.

I knew that waiting for orders from the royal guard was inevitable. Waiting was just part of the job, especially since I'm an Honorary Britannian. Still, even knowing these facts, all the waiting was killing me inside.

Members of the Japan Liberation Front are holding my friends captive and I'm just sitting here, doing absolutely nothing. Watching from the sidelines is sickening, but what's even worse is that people supposedly fighting for justice would stoop to something so barbaric. It isn't right for people to be bargaining tools no matter what the circumstances are. This whole hotel jacking is a meaningless attempt to take back what is already lost.

"Those teenage hostages are friends of yours from school, aren't they?" Miss Cecile asked from behind me. I couldn't answer her. I'm too distracted to make a response to anything right now.

"They're still negotiating so let's not give up hope," she continued, not waiting for an answer.

"I have faith in the system," I told her, saying the words more to make myself believe it than convince her. A part of me wanted to be in that hotel fighting and getting my friends out of there, but rushing into this fight without thinking would only make things worse. The wise, logical part of me knew that, so I wasn't going to question the system.

"I prefer the logic of systems to individualist emotions," I told her truthfully. It was true. My emotions often betrayed me. That's how Japan became this way in the first place. It is undeniably preferable in this situation not to let my emotions stand in the way of my duty.

After confirming this logic in my mind, I noticed something happening on the roof of the hotel.

"Miss Cecile look!" I exclaimed. My breathing hitched as I used the Lancelot's navigation system to zoom into the footage that was appearing on my monitor screen. At the top of the building stood two Japanese men and a Britannian man between them with his hands tied behind his back. The two terrorists were leading the Britannian to the edge of the roof.

"What are they going to do to him?" Cecile questioned, sounding as terrified as I felt. Quite frankly, I'm too shocked to respond to her words.

They wouldn't do this. They couldn't do this.

"Oh no, don't do it," I muttered, knowing that nothing could be done to save this man from the fate that awaited him. My heart sank as the terrorists continued to push him toward the edge.

The man was pushed off the roof seconds later. I almost screamed out in terror, but that was when I saw her.

Miss Cecile gasped, flinging herself into the cockpit to see the screen more clearly. "Is that Sailor Mars!?" The palm of Cecile's hand rammed into my face as she leaned closer to the monitor, practically pushing me out of the cockpit. "How did she get up there?"

Thanks to Miss Cecile's loud exclamations, Lloyd found out about the situation at hand. He usually isn't ever mad or peeved about anything, but now he looked furious.

"Did I hear what I thought I heard!?" he shouted shoving his way into the hatch. It was really starting to get crowded in here.

"That stupid, foolish, ignorant, deceitful girl is disobeying the specific orders I gave her!"

He was definitely pissed off, but I didn't respond to him or to Miss Cecile who was basically commenting on how wrong Lloyd was while taking out her frustration on my face. Through her nimble fingers, I watched Sailor Mars fly in and save the man while the soldiers tried to shoot at them. She was too fast for them though, and was able to escape with the man before disappearing off-screen.

Moments later she reappeared on the roof and tackled two of the soldiers without any kind of fear or common sense. She knocked them both out in a matter of seconds and moved on to the rest of the terrorists that had arrived on top of the roof. She took them out just as easily.

After that she runs off-screen again, probably making her way inside the building now.

"That girl is a reckless, senseless, fool!" Lloyd screamed, having already screamed half his lungs out.

"I for one think that she's really brave for doing that," Miss Cecile replied. "She could've been killed, but I doubt she even thought about it the way she handled those men up there."

Cecile sounded like she admired Sailor Mars, but I had to agree with Lloyd on this. Sailor Mars is foolish, ignorant, deceitful, reckless, senseless, and overall stupid for doing something like this. Not only could she have been killed, but she could have put the hostages in more danger than they were already in.

However, she's also tactful and good with collecting data for the Lancelot. She's also very kind to the other workers even though she acts a bit defensive when people ask her too many questions. She has a fire in her soul that can't be extinguished.

So yeah, she's a rash, stupid, idiot, but she's definitely a brave girl.

She reminds me of someone, a person that has been lost for many years and may remain lost for the rest of his life. A person with a dark past and a dark future waiting for him.

She reminds me of myself.

* * *

Meanwhile

Rei P.O.V.

What have I gotten myself into?

I just knocked out ten guards on the roof of this hotel and now I'm running as if my life depends on it through a deserted hallway without even knowing where I'm going. I hadn't planned anything out. No strategies and no kind of game plan was filtering through my head. Sure, when I'm working on the Lancelot with Lloyd and Cecile I'm a sudden genius with all that data and statistic crap, but unfortunately for me that sudden genius disappeared after I decided to disobey orders. I already know I'm going to be in big trouble for this once I return to the base, so I might as well just pack my bags and hit the road because I'm gonna be traveling on the unemployment line for sure this time.

And that's if I even get out of this place alive.

"This really isn't my day."

Yeah, ain't that the truth. Might as well scream hallelujah because heaven probably isn't far away from me now. I've already been shot in the arm. Not only is the wound bleeding but it hurts a whole lot. If I get shot again, I don't think I'll able to push past the pain. This is the first time I've ever been shot and let me tell ya, it's pretty dang painful. At the very least, I definitely don't plan on getting shot again.

After turning the corner I started to think about my friends again. I hope they're still alright. The terrorists may have found out that I'm here and could have done something to them. If God is on my side then they won't know that I'm here.

"She went this way men, kill her!"

At this point I'm mentally cursing myself as the sound of gunshots began to filter through the hall. "_The lord must have another plan for me, but I really don't want to go to heaven right now. Please don't let me get shot again._"

"There she is!"

Yep, so not my day!

* * *

A little later

Suzaku P.O.V.

I'm worried for my friends and for Sailor Mars at this point. After that stupid stunt she pulled, I wouldn't be surprised if the Japan Liberation Front retaliated.

Groaning inwardly, I clenched my fists atop the Lancelot's control panel. "_There has to be something I can do! I can't just sit here and wait for Sailor Mars and my friends to die in that hotel. This whole thing is terrible."_

"Wonderful, I want to thank you for that lovely order!" Lloyd shouted from far behind me and Miss Cecile.

I honestly can't think of what could be so wonderful in a time like this. People are in danger and all he can do is laugh and smile. He hadn't been that way ten minutes ago but now he's all peachy again.

"_Calm down Suzaku_," I thought to myself just before Lloyd pranced toward us to announce his so-called "wonderful" news.

"They said you've got the green light Lancelot," he exclaimed happily just as I turned my head to face him. "You have orders to charge right into that linear cannon in the underground tunnel."

Miss Cecile's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "Wait a minute. Do you mean they're using him as a decoy to make an opening for them?"

"Yep," he answered, "seems like they'll use the confusion to send in the royal guard."

"Seems like…"

"Miss Cecile," I cut in, knowing what I had to do. For the sake of my friends, Sailor Mars, and the rest of the hostages, I have to seize this opportunity. "I'm ready, please let me do it. If Lancelot and I are needed and we're able to give the hostages an opportunity to be saved, then I'll do it, even if it means playing decoy,"

Cecile let out a soft sigh, a look of worry gracing her features. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes."

She nodded. "Very well then." Turning toward Lloyd she added. "Just don't get yourself killed down there alright."

"Right."

Lloyd's responding giggle resembled that of a fanatic schoolgirl. "Okay then everyone! Let's get my baby revved up for the show!"

* * *

Later

"Warrant officer Kururugi here is a guideline for your mission," Cecile began, "According to the prime search, the hostages are located on the hotel's middle floor and believed to be locked inside a food storage room. Advanced prototype weapon Z-01 Lancelot will use the utilities tunnel to move under the hotel. Once on-site, you will destroy the foundation block of the building. The area with the hostages should hold out for eight minutes. Hostage rescue and mop-up of the terrorists will be handled by other units. You will be using the V.A.R.I.S. to destroy the foundation, set the impact rail to Anti-Material level 3."

"_Okay?" _I thought after hearing Miss Cecile's instructions. I still haven't learned all of the technical lingo yet.

"The only variable in this is that pesky linear cannon waiting for you in the tunnel," Lloyd stated calmly. "Space is tight in there so the Lancelot will only have a 47.8% evasion rate."

"Are we really going through with this?" I heard Miss Cecile ask timidly. Was she really that worried about me, or was she worried about the Lancelot like Lloyd was.

"Yep, make sure you both pull out of there before it's too late," Lloyd answered, talking more to me than her. "Lancelot might be wrecked. That would be unacceptable."

"Before it's too late?" I asked, a bit worried.

Lloyd didn't say anything so I just accepted that the discussion over it was over.

"Understood sir," I regretfully replied.

In a way I felt somewhat responsible for this. I should have known something like this would happen. I remember when Shirley asked me to come with her Milly, and Nina to Lake Kawaguchi the other day. She'd been so happy then, so carefree.

(Flashback)

_Shirley Fennete ran through the expansive halls of Ashford Academy, searching with her eyes for her newest friend Suzaku Kururugi. She found him exiting the science lab, a somewhat forlorn expression on his face. Well, she was about to change that._

_With a loud scream she yelled, "Suzaku! Hold on a second!"_

_He turned around, his emerald-green eyes reflecting his confusion as he turned toward the sound of her voice. "Good afternoon Shirley. Do you need something?"_

_After taking a few seconds to catch her breath, she replied. "Yeah! See, Suzaku, the president, Nina, and I are going to Lake Kawaguchi on Sunday." After sucking in another deep breath she added. "Do you want to join us?_"

_Suzaku sighed inwardly, wishing he could accept the invitation. "Sorry, but I have to work on that day."_

_Shirley's expression fell into a slight pout as she sighed, "Oh, then maybe next time?"_

_He nodded. "Sure, I hope you all have a really great time."_

_Her smile widened as she turned away, hoping that her next target, Suzaku's best friend and her long-time crush, Lelouch Lamperouge, would have better results. "Thanks. Bye, Suzaku!" With that said she ran down the hall again, excitement emanating from her the whole way._

_Suzaku watched as he watched her run, that strawberry blonde hair of hers flowing out behind her. Laughing softly to himself he whispered. "See you later." _

(End Flashback)

Now, instead of that memory only one thing filled my mind. My mission to save my friends and the rest of the hostages. Nothing else matters.

"Lancelot now launching!"

* * *

A/N: That's the end of this chapter. The next chapter will be the conclusion of the hotel jacking part of this story. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Have a great Halloween everybody!

(Edited as of 7/17/13): This one had so many errors, but I thnk I fixed them all. Yaaaay!


	21. The Black Knights

A/N: Hey everyone! Here is the next chapter. This will mostly be in Euphemia's point of view. (I thought I would change up the story a bit). Some parts will be in Rei and Lelouch's point of view too. Anyway, I hope you'll all like it.

p.s.: I also had to make up a name for Eupie's bodyguard since I don't know her name. If anyone of you out there know please tell me so I can fix it later.

Disclaimer: None of the characters, places, or quotes are mine.

Chapter 21

The Black Knights

Euphemia P.O.V.

"_This is wrong. I can't just sit here_."

Watching my people be subjected to torture by these terrorists was almost more than I could stand. At this very moment, three teenage girls are being harassed by them. One girl, who was crying, had curly, dark hair pulled up two low pig-tails. She wore a red checkered shirt, a brown vest over it, jeans, and a tan hat on top of her head. The girl holding her was a blond. She wore a light blue knee-length dress with long sleeves. The last girl, the one sitting next to them, was a strawberry blonde. Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail and she was wore a light green short-sleeved shirt with brown shorts.

The girl with the pigtail hairstyle had called one of the terrorists an eleven. It wasn't a good move on her part and because of that he was threatening her and her two friends. They all looked terrified but the poor pig-tail haired girl looked absolutely traumatized by the whole thing.

"We're not elevens," the terrorist screamed. "We're Japanese!" With a growl he pointed his handgun straight at her head. She cried out in terror immediately, more tears rolling down her face simultaneously. More than ever I wanted to do something to help. I have the power to do something, don't I?

"We're aware of that," the blonde sated, looking the most defiant out of the three as she held the younger girl a bit more tightly. "Just lay off of her."

"Then correct her!" he snarled angrily.

"Fine, we'll correct her!" the strawberry blonde fired back.

"How dare you speak that way to me," he screamed, "you three, come with me to the next room and I'll teach you a real lesson!"

I couldn't stand it anymore. I was about to stand and put an end to this, but my bodyguard, Anna, stopped me by grabbing my arm.

"_Let me go_," I thought when I looked down at her, but she just shook her head at me. I turned my attention back to what was going on, knowing that she was right. The terrorists can't know that I'm here, but…

"I said get up now!"

The terrorist pulled the girl with the pigtails to her feat forcefully. She tried pulling away and screamed at him to let go.

Hearing her scream was more than enough motivation to snatch myself out of Anna's grip. Leaping to my feet I shouted, "Stop it!"

The terrorist turned to me, having no idea of who he was speaking to.

"Who the heck are you?" he asked, allowing the other girl to escape his grip. Falling to the floor she fell into the arms of the blonde girl again.

"I demand that you take me to your leader right now, understand!" I snarled, preparing myself mentally for what I'd say next.

Anna gasped quietly as she gripped the edge of my skirt. "No, Sub-viceroy please."

Without paying Anna any mind I answered his question.

"You are addressing Euphemia Li Britannia, the third princess of the Britannian empire," I stated, removing the glasses I had worn to help keep my identity a secret.

Everyone in the room gasped in response, including the terrorists, but my only concern was the girl laying on the floor. "Are you all right young lady? You haven't been hurt?"

She shook her head, staring at me in awe. "No."

"_Good." _Perhaps by revealing who I am, I've bought some time for the other hostages until Cornelia's forces can find a way to break through.

One of the terrorists began to speak into a radio communicator while another came to my side, grasping the my arms and leading me toward the doorway. "Lieutenant we have the Britannian princess as a hostage. She wants to see Kusakabe."

I'm not sure what will happen now, but it was worth the risk of my life to save someone in need.

"_Isn't that what you would do, Julianna_?"

* * *

Meanwhile

Lelouch P.O.V.

My plan is going moderately smooth. Cornelia has allowed me to pass by her forces and now Kusakabe is falling right into my trap. He doesn't stand a chance against me or my Geass.

"So, you have no intention of joining me?" I questioned, having no care for Kusakabe's answer. He's an incompetent fool taking up space. Such a man is of absolutely no use to me. His impending death will serve far more purpose than his life ever could.

"Remove that mask and reveal your real face to us," he answered. "It's disrespectful not to." So he doesn't want to answer my questions, yet expects me to fall in line when he asks his. What a petty moron.

"I understand, but before I do," I began, smirking from beneath my mask, "I'd like to ask you something."

He gave me an odd look but I went ahead with my question.

"What exactly do you hope to accomplish by this action?"

"Gain attention," he replied, a laugh slipping from his lips, "I want this country and the world to know that the Japanese aren't dead yet."

With a sigh I answered, "How stale, you people are obsolete." My next words were stated as a fact and not as an opinion, much to the surprise of everyone in the room.

"There's no saving you."

Kasukabe narrowed his gaze, his hand drifting toward the sheathed sword latched to his hip. "Explain what you mean by that Zero?"

"Gladly."

* * *

At the same time

Euphemia P.O.V.

I can feel myself sweating as two of the terrorists lead me down the hall. This predicament I'm in definitely doesn't feel good. These men _are_ pointing guns at my back, so it's only natural to feel a bit nervous, but if I plan to get out of here I'm going to have to keep my composure. Hopefully I'll be able to negotiate with Kusakabe and get all the hostages away from here too.

After a moment we reached a door that was guarded by two more terrorists. The first one behind me explained my appearance.

"I brought the hostage that I radioed about earlier for the Colonel to see, Princess Euphemia," he told the terrorist in front of the door.

Suddenly, gunshots echo from inside the room the two other men were guarding. One of the guards quickly opens the dor only to be shot in the knee by none other than Zero. Around him lay the other terrorists covered in their own blood.

They were dead.

"Calm yourselves," the mask man ordered, lowering his gun, "The Colonel and the others committed suicide when they realized how meaningless this operation was."

At this point, I can't begin to understand why he'd be here. He killed my brother, yet now he's saving me and the other hostages, or at least that's what I'm hoping for. However, I still need some answers for why he killed him...if he doesn't kill me first.

"Euphemia, you were willing to sacrifice yourself for the commoners," Zero stated. "You haven't changed."

"_He says that like he knows me_," I thought, narrowing my gaze suspiciously. "_Could he know me?"_

After a moment, Zero addressed the guards again. "I want to speak to her alone."

The other terrorists reluctantly left and I stayed behind, (reluctantly of course). Still, this will probably be my one and only opportunity to gain some understanding on why my brother had to die by this man's hand.

Sucking in a sharp breath, I walked toward Zero until I stood only a few feet away from him, the man who took my brother away from our family.

"I heard that you're the Sub-viceroy now your highness," Zero stated steadily.

Anger rose up within me, but I kept my tone neutral. "It's not an appointment I'm happy with."

"No, that's because Clovis was murdered," he stated boldly. I'm sure there's a smirk on his face underneath that mask. "That was my handiwork."

I could feel myself becoming angrier, but I had to stay calm. I wanted these answers so I should have known the emotions that would follow it. If nothing else I have to keep myself calm. I can't let Zero get a reaction out of me. That's what he wants.

"He begged pathetically for his life to the very end," he continued, "he pleaded with the same tongue that ordered the deaths of elevens."

"So is that why you killed my brother?" I asked, clenching my fists by my side

"No."

"Then why?" I asked again. "_Why would you do something so cruel and heartless?_"

His response was cold as he took a dramatic step towards me. "Because Clovis was an offspring of the Britannian emperor."

"_Does that mean..."_

The click of his gun as he positioned it toward my head silenced the thought. "That reminds me, you're one of his children too, aren't you?"

Could this be the end? Could I die right here and now at the hands of Zero without being able to see my sister, Suzaku, or Julianna again?

* * *

Around the same time

Rei P.O.V.

"I think I've finally lost them," I muttered, breathing heavily as I collapsed to the floor. Those stupid terrorists have been chasing me for over an hour. At least now I can try to find Euphemia and the others without getting killed, but now I don't even know where I am in this massive hotel.

"Dang it," I whispered, feeling utterly useless. My breathing was erratic, the constant running had really worn me out. If only I'd had the forethought to bring that magic mirror, I could have found the hostages and gotten them all to safety by now...

"_Oh good grief! Duh, Rei!"_ With a groan I unlatched the thing from my waist. I completely forgot about tying it around my waist earlier. I could have used this thing a long time ago.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

You know, I've said that to myself a lot lately. Oh well, at least now I could save Euphemia and my friends that are still trapped here.

I untied the purple belt I used to tie the mirror to my waist. It had been hidden under my cape so no one else could see it, hence why I forgot about it. I'll have to revamp my strategy for next week's fiasco, but at least now I can do something productive. Looking into the mirror, I instantly see Euphemia reflected in the glass. She's in a dark room with a panicked expression on her face.

"Okay this will work I guess," I say, staggering to my feet. My friends should be where she is. "Take me to Euphemia," I order, closing my eyes and hoping the next sight I behold is the sight of my friends.

Moments later, a familiar bright light encircles me, taking me by surprise when I feel myself falling. My eyes snap open as I continue to fall, wondering what had just happened, but trying not to make much of it. Still, this doesn't normally happen and I do not like the feeling at all.

That ominous feeling increases tenfold when I start falling through the swirling void beneath me at speeds that should be outlawed. This trip was taking a lot longer than usual. When I started using this thing, it only took an instant to get where I wanted to go, but now it was taking forever.

A few minutes later, (it seemed like hours later), I fall flat on my butt on a carpeted floor. It was dark and I couldn't see all that great at first. After my eyes adjusted, I immediately caught sight of Euphemia and Zero standing directly in front of me.

The sight of Zero ignited a surge of anger within me. With a loud intake of breath, I stood and pointed my index finger accusingly at him.

"So you're the one behind all this," I announced, making my way towards Euphemia before gently forcing her to stand behind me.

"Well if it isn't Sailor Mars," he proclaimed, sounding amused. That reminded me of someone, but I was too preoccupied at the moment to care about who he may have reminded me of.

"Listen you masked caped creep!" I snarled, still pointing my finger at him, ready to slam his head into a wall at any given moment. "Taking people hostage and then using Princess Euphemia as a bargaining tool is completely and utterly despicable! You will not get away with it! In the name of Mars I will make you pay!"

"Sailor Mars," Euphemia whispered, trying to keep her voice low so Zero couldn't hear, but I'm certain he heard every word as well as noted the deadpanned expression on her face. "He didn't take me and the others hostage."

"The princess is correct," he replied instantly. "It was not I that took the Britannians hostage."

"Oh, really?" I questioned, sarcasm lacing the words, "Then tell me who did."

"He's right there," Zero stated, motioning with his hand toward my right.

Turning my head, I gasped upon seeing a man whose sword had been thrust into his chest. It looked like he had killed himself, but I knew better than to believe that. No, this Zero guy did something and he's the one behind this whole fiasco.

"I don't believe you," I stated, poising myself for an attack. "It wouldn't be the first time you lied."

"Sailor Mars don't…"

Before Euphemia could finish her sentence the lights started flickering on and off. The ground started to shake as well.

"_What's happening_," I wondered, looking out the nearby window. A white knightmare caught my sight; the Lancelot!

"We have to get out of here!" I shouted turning to retrieve the mirror I'd left on the floor.

"Too late," Zero answered, just as I grabbed the mirror.

After grabbing Euphemia I screamed, "Get us out of here!"

The next thing I see is the bright light and then we're suddenly in the sky, falling towards the ground just outside the hotel

"Aaaaaaaah!"

"Calm down, I can fly," I screamed, hoping to reassure her even though I wasn't entirely sure if I could pull off the flight maneuver like I had earlier tonight.

"Well then," Euphemia shouted, squeezing her eyes shut, "I command you to start flying now!"

"I'm on it," I told her, willing for the wings to come, but they weren't appearing. Talk about a bad case of irony.

"WELL!" she shouted, not daring to open her eyes.

Swallowing the lump in my throat I shouted, "I'm still working on it!" These wings needed to appear now or we're going to be a big blob on the ground.

"Well, please hurry," Euphemia screeched, opening her eyes a tiny bit before shutting them again. "We don't have much time!"

"_Come on_," I screamed inwardly. "_This has to work now_!"

Not only was it not working but we were falling closer and closer to our deaths. It wouldn't be much longer now.

"SAILOR MARS!" she screamed.

"IT'S NOT WORKING!" I shouted, panicking.

We were drawing nearer to the ground and without any hope left I started to shut my eyes. Thankfully, the Lancelot appeared in my line of sight just before I could close them. The machine was hurdling straight toward us.

"SUZAKU!" I exclaimed moments before he caught us in the giant metal hand of the Lancelot. Euphemia and I both gasped upon impact, but other than the initial shock there was no damage done to our bodies.

"Are you two all right?" he asked from within the machine.

"I think so," Euphemia replied, really calm all of a sudden. "How about you Sailor Mars?"

Covering my mouth as nausea filled me I answered, "I think I'm going to be sick."

"My dear Britannians, have no fear," called a loud voice. A groan fell from my lips. "_That could be no one else but Zero_." Good grief, can't this guy just take a hike and leave already? He is really starting to annoy me and more recently he's making me sick to my stomach. Literally.

"All of the hostages from the hotel are safe and sound," he began, "I, Zero, return them to you unharmed."

Looking around I wondered where this idiot had gone off to. I couldn't see him anywhere.

"People, fear us or rally behind us as you see fit, we are the Black Knights!"

"_Is he really referring to himself as a knight?" _Shaking my head I kept looking for signs of where he might be.

"We of the Black Knights stand with all those who have no weapons to wield. Regardless of whether they be elevens or Britannians," he proclaimed, his voice filled with a certain conviction that grabbed my attention, stopping me in my search for him. "The Japan liberation front cowardly took innocent Britannian civilians hostage and then mercilessly executed them. It was a wanton and meaningless act; therefore, they have been punished."

I'm in awe of all the things coming out of his mouth. I couldn't deny that I agreed with him, but he's my enemy and I don't want to accept that.

"Just as the former Viceroy Clovis was punished for ordering the slaughter of countless unarmed elevens, we could not stand by and allow such cruelty to be carried out, and so, we made him pay for his actions," he continued bitterly.

I could understand what he was feeling. I had felt the same way about Clovis, but just to kill him like that…

"I will not repudiate battle on a fair and level field, but neither will I tolerate a one-sided massacre of the weak against the strong," Zero shouted, his voice now filled with rage.

"_Zero I understand now, but why resort to things like this_," I thought as I listened to his voice, "_you should only kill if you're prepared to be killed_."

"The only one's who should kill are those prepared to be killed," he shouted, speaking the very words I had just thought.

"Zero," I whispered. Euphemia turned to look at me then, but I didn't respond. There was nothing I could say.

"Wherever oppressors abuse their power by attacking those who are powerless, we shall appear again. No matter how mighty, how formidable our foe may be," he screamed out with such a passion that it made my skin heat up.

"Those of you with power fear us, those of you without it rally behind us. We the Black Knights shall be the ones who stand in judgment of this world."

I'm not sure how I recognized his voice again, or even why, but in that instant I was almost certain who Zero was. I honestly didn't want to believe that, but from him saying the same things that I've been thinking and the way he expresses himself, it could only be one person.

It's Lelouch!

* * *

A/N: I bet you didn't see that coming. Anyway that is the end of the 21st chapter**. **What will be next for Rei, and the others. Find out in the next chapter. Until then, ta ta.

(Edited as of 7/17/13)


	22. Surprises

A/N: Hey everybody! This is the next chapter. There's a bit of a time skip in this chapter but not much time so it should ft in to the story well. At the end of this chapter I have a very big surprise in store for everyone. You will never see it coming. Anyway enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: None of the characters, places, or quotes are mine.

Chapter 22

Surprises

Two weeks after the hotel jacking

Rei P.O.V.

Two weeks have passed but I'm still thinking about that night.

After Suzaku, Euphemia, and I returned to the base, Cornelia, Lloyd, and Suzaku yelled at me. It was completely unfair how they were treating me. I'm not some kind of idiot! I knew what I was doing!

Then again, maybe I didn't, but they still didn't have to yell at me. At least Euphemia was grateful, but it didn't matter to them that I pretty much saved her from Zero because I disobeyed orders. However, that was the least of my problems!

For one thing, I'm nearly failing my culinary arts class, and for another I can't sleep at night because I keep having nightmares about Zero and Lelouch with M's voice ringing in my head to save one and destroy the other. Hello, how am I supposed to destroy Zero and protect Lelouch when they're the same person. That's if they even are the same person. I still didn't know for sure and it is killing me.

I honestly don't want to believe that Lelouch is Zero, but my heart and my constant nightmares tell me otherwise.

"What am I going to do," I murmured to myself, realizing where I was and forcing myself to snap back to reality.

Sitting in class and listening to a boring science lecture isn't an ideal way to spend the day, but it would keep my mind busy. It was better to listen to a boring lecture than to glace at Lelouch again and send myself back into a rampage of nightmarish thoughts.

He appeared to be asleep, so he wouldn't have known that I was watching him, but I knew better than to trust that creep for an instant. For all I know he could be peeking out of his eye and watching me since his head was turned in my direction.

Poor Kallen was asleep too, which was a bit odd since she never sleeps in class. Our teacher must REALLY be boring today if he put her to sleep. That or she hasn't been sleeping much. Reminds me of myself.

Suddenly Kallen stood abruptly and called out, "The Black Knights" is front of the whole class. A bit odd for her to be dreaming about them, unless she's one of them. That's probably not possible, or is it?

* * *

A little bit later

"That's not like you, dozing of in class like that," Shirley remarked, giving Kallen a concerned look.

"Yeah, you're usually so in tuned to the teacher it's scary," I added cheerfully, but not really feeling that way.

"Well, I uh," she started, but Rivalz cut her off.

"You could learn a thing or two from Lelouch, he's an expert at sleeping in class," he said motioning to Lelouch behind us.

Just the mention of his name made me cringe right now. I couldn't even speak to the guy without getting mad, so I tried desperately to avoid him, but it was really starting to get difficult to keep my composure when he was around.

"He's not sleeping now is he," asked Kallen, slightly turning in her chair.

I didn't dare look at him, for fear that I might go crazy from fury.

"I don't know what he's up to night after night, but he sleeps through about half of them these days," replied Rivalz.

Kallen looked intently at him and then stood.

"I'll see you all later," she said walking off slowly.

"_Somehow I don't believe that she's as sickly as everyone believes_," I thought to myself, gathering my things as well. "_I better keep an eye on her_."

* * *

The next day

Kallen P.O.V.

"Man, this double life sure is a killer," I muttered, leaning against the wall as I yawned.

Being a knight for justice definitely isn't the easiest thing to do. From long nights to near death experiences. It could really wear a girl down after a while. Hopefully all this extra work will be worth it. After all I'm doing this for the sake of my brother Naoto.

The thought of him made me want to cry, but I didn't have time for that right now. Classes may be postponed for the day, but I still had student council work to do.

Or not.

"Come on Suzaku, hold him down," I heard Milly shout from inside the student council room.

"Suzaku, cut it out," Lelouch screamed angrily. "Stop it, I'm not kidding!"

I sighed as I made my way toward the door. "_What could they possibly be doing now?"_

When the doors open I see everyone dressed up in cat outfits, with the exception of Rei, who was only wearing cat ears on her head with her school uniform. She was reading some kind of news magazine and sitting at the table.

"Sorry Lelouch, but it's the presidents orders," Suzaku stated as I walked inside.

"Yeah, like you're not enjoying this at all," Lelouch retorted with defiance.

"Will you hold still!" Shirley asked in a commanding tone. She was focused on getting that cat ears in her hands onto Lelouch's head.

After a moment Milly finally turned to face me.

"Good meow-ning," she greeted, swinging her black paw as she did so.

"Good morning, I guess," I replied a bit awkwardly.

Looking around I feel a bit left out of the equation.

"What's all this?" I wondered aloud

"What do you mean? Didn't we tell you?" Milly asked. "This is our welcome party for Arthur."

I looked over at the black cat and then turned my attention back on Milly.

"Sounds like fun," I stated simply, not really feeling that way.

"While classes are postponed we might as well have some fun right?" she asked.

"Yeah," I whispered.

"I set some stuff aside for you over here," Shirley stated, pointing behind her," to make up for getting so upset before, take your pick."

I remembered back to our awkward conversation about Lelouch, then quickly got it out of my head.

"Really, for me?" I asked.

"She doesn't need a costume," Lelouch commented a moment later, "you're already wearing a mask, right," he asked looking right at me.

His eyes almost made me blush, but I was more annoyed with him than embarrassed. Still, the way he said that...

"You really are a riot you know that," I replied, "you ought to be on television."

"Hmm, what do you think Miss T.V Star?" Rivalz asked, turning his gaze on Shirley.

"I thought she meant Lelouch," Suzaku remarked, a look of confusion plastered on his face.

"Would you quit joking about that Rivalz, the whole thing is a huge pain in the butt!" Shirley exclaimed. "We've been hounded with questions day and night!"

"We haven't been able to leave school grounds in a week," Milly stated, sounding annoyed.

"Not that I don't feel for you, but I don't see why we can't leave either," Rivalz replied.

"That's the price of friendship," she stated, "The romance of the three kingdoms, 'It matters not that we were born apart, upon this day we die as one.'"

"Is that your idea of a love quote," asked Rivalz looking utterly confused.

"If I go down we all do," she replied smirking at him.

"That's a little dark, right Suzaku?" he asked turning to Suzaku.

After a moment Suzaku responded. "I'm glad, that we could be together again," he said his voice breaking, "you know like this." Was this guy actually tearing up right now?

"Come on, we're supposed to be unwinding in here," Rivalz shouted while hopping over Lelouch and wrapping his arm around Suzaku's shoulder. The force of his sudden attack made them both fall backward and hit the floor. I couldn't help but laugh at them.

"That's what's so refreshing about Suzaku," Shirley stated.

"Yeah, though once in a while you just want him to get a clue, you know," Milly replied shaking her head. She smiled a second later.

"Oh, sorry about that," Suzaku replied, still on the floor with Rivalz.

"Oh, you love it, putty tat," Rivalz said while pushing Suzaku's face together to make a crazy expression on his face.

At that everyone laughed.

"_To think that I helped save their lives_," I thought happily. "_This is what makes the long nights worth while._"

"Well everybody, I'm taking off," Rei announced suddenly after she finished giggling.

"What you can't leave now Rei!" Nina exclaimed, speaking up for the first time.

"She's right I've already given orders for all student council members to remain on school grounds," Milly retorted, seemingly outraged.

"I know, but I have to go to work Milly or I won't be able to pay my bills," she replied taking off her cat ears and grabbing her backpack.

"Pay bills, I thought you were living with your grandpa!" exclaimed Lelouch.

"I was in the homeland, but here I'm on my own," she replied gathering up the last of her things. "I'll see you all later."

"Bye Rei," I said as she past.

"See ya," she replied as the door opened, but seconds later she and another girl ran smack into each other.

"Ouch," shreiked a blond meat-ball head girl who was now rubbing her head. Two girls stood behind her. One was a tall brunette and the other was a short dark-haired girl.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't…," started Rei but she stopped as soon as she saw the girl's face. I didn't get what was wrong but Rei was suddenly pale.

"AAHHH!"

"Rei what's wrong?" Milly asked before running toward the door.

"Hey Rei," The meat-ball headed girl said, smiling timidly as she hestitantly entered the room.

Rei stared at the girl in absolute terror. "Oh God." She immediately fell backwards in response.

"Rei!" I shouted catching her before she hit the floor.

"Rei!" screamed the three girls at once.

"What happened to her? Suzaku demanded, rushing over to us.

Shirley, Milly, Rivalz, and Nina were close behind him. Lelouch would've been there too but he was still tied to a chair.

"You guys at least untie me so I can help!" he shouted.

"Who are you?" I asked the girls who had obviously caused Rei to pass out.

"We're Rei's friends from the homeland," she replied, " I'm Serena Henderson, this is Lita Carlson, and this is Ami Anderson."

* * *

A/N: That's the end of this chapter. The other Sailor Scouts have arrived, but how and when did they get there? Find out in the next chapter.

Note: I made up fake last names for the three Sailor Scouts because they're pretending to be Britannians. (Except Ami, because in the American version of Sailor Moon her last name is Anderson.)


	23. Unhappy Reunion

A/N: This chapter will mainly be about how the Sailor scouts were able to arrive at the Tokyo settlement and their argument. This chapter will be in Rei's point of view.

Disclaimer: None of the people, places, or quotes are mine.

Chapter 23

Unhappy Reunion

Rei P.O.V.

(Flashback)

I had been headed for the door, explaining to Milly that I had to leave for work. I remember that she hadn't been happy with me, but at that moment I hadn't cared.

Reaching the door Kallen tells me goodbye and I reply to her saying the same. Now I remember what happened as the door opened.

I had bumped into a girl, but not just any girl.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't…"

It was none other than Serena Tsukino. My friend from Juban city and a fellow Sailor scout. Normally I would've been happy to see her, but at that moment I freaked out.

"AHHHH!!!"

(End flashback)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm not sure when or how I passed out, but it had obviously been caused by the return of my friends.

Presently, I was holding an ice pack to my head and trying to sit up while Lelouch, Suzaku, and the others stood over me.

"Lay down," commanded Lelouch, grabbing my shoulders and gently forcing me to lay back down.

"I have to go," I replied sitting up again. He tried to force me back down, but he didn't succeed. I was just way too strong for him.

"Rei, you just passed out you need to rest," commented Shirley who had been behind him.

"I'm fine," I replied steadily.

"She's right you shouldn't push yourself," remarked Suzaku.

"I really have to get going," I told him getting up from the couch and grabbing my backpack, which had been laid on the table.

"Will you stop being so stubborn," yelled the voice that was all too familiar.

I suddenly turned and directed all my rage at the meat-ball head.

"YOU!!!"

"Rei," started Rivalz, a concern look filling his face, but I barely even glanced at him as I stalked over to Serena.

"We need to talk now," I whispered angrily to her and the other two behind her, grabbing her arm in the process.

"Okay," she replied looking utterly terrified. Good that's how I want her to feel.

"Listen everyone I'm going to be fine," I began. " You don't have to worry, my old friends just took me by surprise."

"Hey, get back here," shouted Milly as I roughly escorted Serena and the others out the student council room.

"Bye," I replied sweetly as the doors behind me closed.

After getting them outside and off campus I exploded.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Ami and Lita were calm, but Serena, (as always), was talking too much for her own good.

"WE'VE BEEN WORRIED ABOUT YOU REI," she exclaimed practically screaming at me. "YOU LEFT WITHOUT TELLING ANYONE WHAT WAS GOING ON!"

"I DON'T NEED TO TELL YOU EVERYTHING SERENA," I screamed. "AND FOR YOUR INFORMATION NO ONE ASKED YOU TO COME HERE!!!!!"

"You don't need to ask, we come because we care," replied Lita.

"You don't need to be apart of any of this," I muttered softly. My anger was waning now, but them being here would just complicate everything. I think my life has had enough complications.

"Just tell us what's going on," said Ami timidly, her eyes looking as sad as I now felt.

"I can't," I replied.

"Why not," asked Serena angrily.

"Because…, it has nothing to do with you," I said, feeling defeated.

"Fine then," shouted Serena taking off.

"Serena wait," shouted Ami running after her.

At that moment I didn't care that Serena was upset, she had no right to butt into my problems. I could handle this just fine on my own.

"Rei what's happened to you," asked Lita suddenly. She was the only one that hadn't left and the only one I was willing to talk to.

"Alright, I'll tell you what's going on, but you can't say a word to Serena or Ami," I said.

"Can I tell Haruka and Michiru," she asked.

"No you can't…, wait a minute, you dragged Haruka and Michiru into this," I exclaimed feeling even worse than before.

"How else were we going to teleport here," she asked. "You and Mina were gone so we had to get replacements to get here."

"So that's how you got here, but how did you guys even know I was in the Tokyo settlement," I replied.

"Ami figured it out by tracing the signal of your communicator," Lita said with a small smile.

"Leave it to Ami to figure out a way to find me," I muttered absentmindedly looking at my watch. I was late for work, again!

"Anyway, what is going on with you," asked Lita.

"I can't tell you now, I'm already late," I said racing off in the other direction.

"Rei come back," she shouted. She sounded frustrated, and I felt frustrated. In fact everything about this was frustrating. First I find out that I'm adopted and most of my family is dead, then I find out that I'm a princess, soon after I end up with two jobs, a mission from Kirihara, a mission from M, and a mountain of secrets that I have to keep from my best friends.

Not to mention that I've had to move to a new city, make new friends, and protect a man that could potentially be the whole reason for everything wrong in my life. Yeah, my life is pretty frustrating right now, and all because of Lelouch, who happens to be the very man that I swore to protect and destroy.

Through all of this I couldn't understand what had gone wrong. Why everything had to change so fast and for the worst possible consequences. There were lives on the line and futures that were in desperate need of saving. There's a destiny that I'm trying to fight, but because of that stupid, arrogant, student named Lelouch everything is just…

"Complicated"

A/N: That's the end of the chapter. Hope you liked it.


	24. Complicated

A/N: Chapter twenty-four has arrived. In this chapter I will have Rei and Kallen interact with each other. I will also be putting in another song in this chapter. It's called "Complicated" by Avril Lavinge, (hence the name of the chapter), and I think it is really relatable for what Rei is feeling and to what Kallen is feeling. I also created two new characters for this chapter. I hope that you will all like it.

P.S. I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed and favorited my story. You guys are the best.

Disclaimer: None of the characters, places, and quotes are mine. The song is property of Avril Lavinge and her record company.

Chapter 24

Complicated

(With Rei)

When Rei finally got to work she felt utterly awful. This hadn't been a very good day so far for her and being late for work didn't help the circumstances.

"Rei," started Mr. C with an angry expression on his face, "you were late again."

"I'm sorry Mr. C," Rei replied softly, hoping that he would have mercy on her. He may be a nice guy but he didn't like people showing up to work late. It was one of his pet peeves.

"I suppose it's alright, but I'm going to dock your pay by fifty cents," he said.

"I understand sir," she stated simply. It wasn't as much as the last time she was late.

"Good, now get to cleaning those tables," he replied, "and in an hour I want you backstage to prepare for your performance."

"Yes sir," she said, rolling up the sleeves of her work uniform and heading off to clean the tables. While doing so her thoughts drifted again and again. First to Lelouch then to Suzaku and how she was lying to both of them. She also thought of how she'd lied to her old friends and her new ones.

"Am I that desperate to find the truth," she thought to herself as the scrubbed the table in front of her. "Is all this really worth it?"

In all honesty she wasn't feeling too proud of herself. Rei had done many horrible things to get to where she was now. One of them included killing her own people in the Saitama ghetto a few weeks ago. Another included her lying to Suzaku, something that she hated more than she had realized until now, and despite how much she loathed Lelouch right now she felt terrible for lying to him too.

Rei only wanted to find the truth about her past. About her family and the brother that may still be alive somewhere. If she really was a princess she also wanted to know more about the proud country that her parents had ruled before their deaths. She wanted to use her heritage to save the world from itself and to rebuild Japan to move on to the future.

She then realized that what she had done up to now had to be done. There was no way to avoid lying in this situation. She had to do what was best for the world, Japan, and her fellow Sailor scouts. They didn't need to be apart of this and she wasn't going to let them be apart of this.

"Sorry Lita, I guess I'm not telling you what's going on with me after all."

A soft smile came to her lips, knowing that now at least her friends could be safe from her destiny.

Thirty minutes later

(With Kallen)

"Refrain?"

Ohgi had called Kallen to tell them about what their mission would be for that night. Kallen had never heard of refrain before, and she certainly didn't think it was anything good either.

"It's a psychotropic," stated Ohgi, "makes you think you're back in the past."

"Must be all the rage here in Japan," she replied sadly. She hadn't been feeling herself at all today. Most likely because she was thinking of her mother again.

"My mother," she thought to herself bitterly, "is nothing more than a slave to Britannia."

"Yeah, well who doesn't long for the days before the occupation, right," asked Ohgi, snapping Kallen away from thoughts of her mother. He was still talking about refrain.

"This stuff was specifically targeted at the Japanese, can't very well ignore it," he continued sounding a bit irritable. "As soon as the Burais arrive we move."

"Burais," Kallen asked herself thoughtfully. She soon remembered that Burais were Japanese altered knightmares. She smirked a little at the thought of the progress the Black knights were making.

"Supplies keep rolling in, and I hear lots of people are ready to join us," she said to Ohgi. "The Black knights sure are popular, huh?"

"Well, we are the heroic knights for justice," he replied. "I'll call you when the ammo gets here."

Kallen hung up after that not really sure what to do with herself now that she wasn't talking to Ohgi anymore.

"Come on eleven, say something," shouted a voice from a distance behind her.

She turned to see five men beating up on the man who had been working at the hot dog stand.

"You're sorry aren't you," taunted the guy with short blond hair.

"Bowing your heads is what you do best, right," asked the lanky guy next to him.

The poor man looked so helpless on the ground as he was beaten by the Britannian bullies. Kallen thought that this would be a good way to spend her free time.

"Eleven," she said bitterly ready to approach, but someone's hand grabbed her shoulder.

Turning, she found Lelouch standing there behind her.

"Lelouch," she exclaimed.

"No, there's five of them," he said guessing what she had been about to do. "You wouldn't stand a chance at all."

Kallen knew she could take all of them on at once, but she also knew that Lelouch thought that she was a sickly girl.

"So you think I should just ignore it," she asked him angrily. Even if she was pretending to be sick, she couldn't just stand there and ignore what was happening around her.

"Go on, take a good look at that eleven," replied Lelouch, directing his attention on the man on the ground.

She did as he instructed and looked at the man as he was beaten up.

"If we intervene and help him win, he wouldn't be able to sell a thing tomorrow," started Lelouch calmly. "It was his choice to become a Britannian slave. That's just the price you pay for working in the settlements."

"Well even so…"

Kallen was cut off by one of the bullies that was now approaching them.

"You got a problem over there," he asked, "not feeling sorry for this eleven are you?"

"I wish I could wipe that smirk off his face right now," thought Kallen feeling rage swell within her.

"Nah, they feel the same way we do, don't you guys," said the blond bully coming towards them along with the others.

"Not quite," stated Lelouch simply.

"What is up with this guy," thought Kallen as Lelouch stood there beside her as cool as a cucumber.

"But you are tired of beating up elevens now, aren't you," he said to the bullies.

A moment later and they walked away, stating how they were bored with beating up elevens.

"Well they got bored pretty quickly," said Lelouch, his cool expression unchanging.

Kallen ignored him and ran over to help the man who was still on the ground.

"Hey are you all right," she asked him.

He looked up at her and noticed the Britannian symbol on her tie.

"A Britannian student," he exclaimed. "What can I get for you? How about a nice California hot dog miss?"

Kallen didn't respond, too dumbfounded to say anything.

The man looked up to Lelouch who was standing behind Kallen.

"Is this your boyfriend," the man asked her, "I can get him something too, I have ice cream if you like."

"I guess he really is a slave to Britannia," thought Kallen, her eyes wide and sad. In her mind things like this only strengthened her resolve.

She stood helping the man up as she did. He didn't look at her directly and he soon went back to his hot dog stand.

"Come on we should go," said Lelouch turning away from her.

"Okay," she said in agreement. The farther away she could get from the man the better.

About ten minutes later she and Lelouch were sitting on a bench in the park. Kallen watched the water fall from the fountain in front of them. Not sure what to make of what Lelouch had just said to her.

Shirley had been right, he was an intelligent enough, but he didn't seem to have much of an opinion on anything. Kallen was a bit taken aback by his cool attitude.

"So knowing all that, what does Lelouch Lamperouge think about it all," she said trying to get some kind of read on him. "What do you want to do."

"Nothing."

Kallen sighed heavily. She was starting to get irritated with him.

"You know, you've got a lot of brains but you don't seem to be doing much with them," she complained. "It's all Shirley talks about, saying how intelligent you are but barely ever apply yourself.'

"That's why I don't do anything," he replied.

"Huh?" Kallen wasn't getting this.

"That eleven we saw back there could tell you," he continued not making sense at first, but his explanation became clear soon after. "He could lead a better life as long as he bows his head to Britannia."

Kallen thought of her mother again. How she served her stepmother even though she treated her terribly.

Standing abruptly she turned and slapped Lelouch, momentarily forgetting that she was pretending to be a sweet, sickly girl, but in that moment she didn't care, she was furious with him.

"You must think you're pretty cool, just playing the critic and watching the world from the sidelines," she said with rage.

He didn't say anything, only winced at the pain she had inflicted on him.

"Guess I was a fool to expect anything more from you, I really thought you were a better man than this," she said taking off without looking back at him.

Now she really did feel sick.

"He doesn't know what he's talking about," she fumed, anger seething from her mouth as she spoke.

Realizing that she was talking to herself she tried to bring in her emotions as she walked distractedly into a place called, "The Red Tycoon."

Around the same time

(With Rei)

The song that Mr. C wanted Rei to sing was something that she really didn't want to sing. She knew the song and had rehearsed the song before, but she didn't want to sing it today.

Especially after everything that had happened that day.

"Come on Rei, it's almost time," shouted Tina grabbing her arm along with her twin sister Fey. Tina and Fey were Rei's background singers. They both had shoulder length red hair and emerald green eyes. It didn't help that they were both wearing the same outfit.

"I can't do this," replied Rei softly. She could not sing this song right now. The words in the song were too much like the situation Rei was in.

"Since when do you get nervous," asked Fey pulling on Rei's arm along with her sister.

"Since now Tina," Rei replied.

"I'm Fey, Rei," she told her.

"Right, sorry about that, I get you two confused," Rei stated feeling utterly sick with nerves as they walked.

"That's okay," said Tina getting Rei ready for position. "You're on in three minutes."

The two of them ran off and Rei too in her appearance. She was wearing a dark blue v-necked shirt and black dress pants with high-heeled boots. On her arms she wore black bracelets and from her ears hung two semi small blue hoop earrings.

Eventually Rei realized that she was going to have to sing that song like it or not. Her pay had already been docked from her being late to work and if she was late again she feared that she might get fired. She loved this job even though she didn't get to work there as much as she would've liked.

"One minute everyone," shouted Tina from afar. Rei sighed in defeat. She really didn't want to do this.

The song she was singing was called "Complicated". To Rei it meant the definition of her life. After reading the lyrics over and over only minutes earlier she had known how hard it was going to be to sing it. The song had reminded her of Lelouch, herself, and even Suzaku.

"This really sucks," she said softly, making her way from behind the curtain that hid her and center stage.

Facing the crowd, Rei stood behind the microphone. Tina, Fey and the other band members were already in place. It was time.

(With Kallen)

Kallen sat toward the back of the room. Too far away for Rei to see.

"What is she doing up there," she thought silently, watching as Rei walked towards the microphone.

Rei looked a little distracted, but soon her stature became focused and determined. Moments later music started to play. The slight rock edge in the slow music made Kallen fix her gaze directly onto Rei as she began singing.

_"Chill out whatcha yelling' for?_

_Lay back it's all been done before_

_And if you could only let it beyou will see_

_I like you the way you are_

_When we're drivin' in your car_

_and you're talking to me one on one, but you've become_

_Somebody else round everyone else_

_You're watching your back like you can't relax_

_You're tryin' to be cool you look like a fool to me_

_Tell me_

_Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?_

_I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated_

_Life's like this…_

_And you fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get and you turn it into_

_Honesty and promised me I'm never gonna find you faking_

_No no no_

_You come over unannounced,_

_dressed up like you're somethin' else_

_where you are ain't where it's at you see_

_you're making me_

_laugh out when you strike your pose_

_take off all your preppy clothes_

_you know you're not fooling anyone when you've become_

_Somebody else round everyone else_

_Watching your back, like you can't relax_

_Trying to be cool you look like a fool to me_

_Tell me_

_Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?_

_I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated_

_Life's like this…_

_And you fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get and you turn it into_

_Honesty and promised me I'm never gonna find you faking_

_No no no"_

Even though Rei wasn't singing directly to Kallen, she felt like it was. She felt frustrated and guilty for being exactly what Rei was saying. Kallen knew she wasn't being herself with her friends. All she was doing was wearing a mask and hiding behind a fake illness during the day, and at night she became a knight for justice, but was it really worth it. If her brother Naoto was still alive would he approve.

The music played on for a moment and then Rei began singing the bridge of the song.

"_Chill out whatcha yelling for?_

_Lay back, it's all been done before_

_And if you could only let it be_

_You will see_

_Somebody else round everyone else_

_You're watching your back, like you can't relax _

_You're trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me_

_Tell me_

_Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?_

_I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated _

_Life's like this…_

_And you fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get and you turn it into_

_Honesty and promised me I'm never gonna find you faking  
_

_No, no_

_Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?_

_I see the way you're acting like your somebody else gets me frustrated_

_Life's like this…_

_You fall and you crawl and you breakand you take what you get and you turn it into_

_Honesty and promised me I'm never gonna find you faking_

_No, no no."_

The song was over, but Rei didn't seem happy to Kallen. She actually looked sad, almost as sad as Kallen felt.

About ten minutes later Kallen caught Re,i who was just about to leave.

"Hey Rei," she called.

Rei turned, surprised to see Kallen.

"You were great," Kallen complimented when she reached her.

"Thanks, but how did you know I was singing here," she asked.

"I didn't, I just walked in here and there you were on stage," replied Kallen.

"I guess my secret is out," said Rei with a laugh.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone," said Kallen with a light smile. Talking to Rei made her feel better, but she was still feeling sad.

Rei seemed to feel the same because her smile faded.

"Something wrong," Kallen asked.

"No I'm okay, I guess, it's just, everything is just…"

"Complicated," Kallen finished.

"Yeah, I guess it is," replied Rei looking toward the ground.

"You want to talk about it," Kallen asked.

"Yes, I think I do," she replied heading out the door and gesturing for Kallen to follow.

Around four thirty Kallen and Rei sat in a small diner eating cheeseburgers and drinking milkshakes.

"So your grandpa lied to you about you being adopted," Kallen asked. Rei had filled her in on everything about her being Japanese and how she had lived in Juban city. Rei had also told her that her real family had been killed by Britannians when she was four.

"Yep," replied Rei taking a large sip of her milkshake.

"So why come to the Tokyo settlement, I hear that Juban city is the only place in Japan where the Japanese are free," she asked Rei, her thoughts whirling.

"I already told you, my brother may be still alive and living here in the settlement," she replied still guzzling down the milkshake. She was definitely going to be sick if she didn't stop. The poor girl had already drank three of them and Kallen was still on the first one.

"I see then," stated Kallen simply.

"So what about your family," Rei asked suddenly.

Kallen stared at her half eaten burger and then sighed.

"I'm actually a Britannian/Eleven half-breed," Kallen said with slight hesitation.

"Oh."

"Yeah, my real mother actually works in our house as a maid, and my stepmother treats her terribly." Kallen wasn't sure why she was telling Rei this. Most likely because of Rei spilling her secret to her.

"That's horrible," Rei said in response.

"I don't feel sorry for her, she brought it on herself," Kallen said to Rei bitterly.

"I see, you hate your mother," stated Rei simply, finally taking a bit of her uneaten burger.

"Yeah, it's…"

"Complicated," finished Rei.

They laughed and began talking about lighter subjects. In that moment they both forgot about their troubles. If only for a moment they both felt like they were normal again.

A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please review.


	25. Things That Break You

A/N: Hey everyone. TTY7 is finally posting chapter twenty five. Sorry it took so long, but I've been busy. This chapter is all about Kallen. I feel that Rei is getting too much of the limelight so this chapter and the next chapter will focus on the other characters more.

Disclaimer: None of the characters, places, or quotes are mine.

Chapter 25

Things That Break You

Kallen P.O.V.

After leaving the small diner we had been eating in Rei and I went our separate ways and my thoughts returned to darker subjects. Like my mother and my doubts about being apart of the Black knights.

"Could I be wrong," I asked myself silently as I checked my cell phone for the time. It was six o'clock. Rei and I had been eating and talking for almost two hours. Rei had also managed to choke down thirteen milkshakes and three burgers along with two orders of fries. That girl could really eat, but I worry that she'll be sick tomorrow.

Thinking about Rei and her compulsive eating habits made me giggle a little, but didn't distract me from the problem at hand. For one I have absolutely nothing to do now until Ohgi calls me and that could be hours from now. I may even have to go home, which is something I've been trying to avoid. Not to mention that Lelouch's words were ringing in my head.

"_He could lead a better life as long as he bows his head to Britannia_," he had said . What a joke. We wouldn't have to bow to anyone if Britannia hadn't stolen our country from us in the first place.

"He's an idiot," I said to myself bitterly. His attitude is the exact reason why I hate Britannians. His pompous and arrogant ideals about what the world is makes me want to destroy Britannia all the more, but on the other hand…

At that exact moment my cell phone rang.

"Hello," I said after snapping my phone open.

"Hey Kallen, we need you at headquarters now," replied Ohgi.

"Okay I'll be there soon," I told him hanging up the phone.

At least now I won't have to go home and face my mother again.

Later that night

"What is Zero thinking!"

Couldn't Tamaki shut up for once? I really didn't want to hear his mouth right now, especially since I couldn't shake my doubts about this. Could Lelouch be right about this? Could he be right about me?

"After all this talk about bringing down Britannia," exclaimed Tamaki annoyingly. "He's just got us running around helping the police!"

That part was true, Zero wasn't doing much to stop Britannia and that worried me also. At that precise moment we were just standing behind crates, waiting for Zero to signal us for taking down the facility that held the Refrain.

"Still feels pretty good to have the will of the people behind us," cut in Ohgi, interrupting my thoughts and Tamaki's mindless rambling.

"Yeah he's right, exclaimed Ashido, speaking up for the first time. "We're total heroes on the net!"

"Are we in the right," I replied softly, hoping not to be heard. "I don't know anymore."

Apparently I had been heard by Ohgi, but he had no time to respond because we soon saw a garage door opening and Zero stepped out, slowly waving his hand for us to come inside.

"I can't believe he got in the facility," said Ohgi in astonishment.

"How many tricks does this guy have up his sleeve anyway," asked Tamaki stupidly.

"Does it even matter, let's just get this over with," I muttered hoping off the crate I had been sitting on top of.

"What's her problem," Tamaki whispered to Ohgi when he thought I wasn't listening and before Ohgi could respond I turned to Tamaki.

"Shut your mouth and come on!"

They followed reluctantly and when we reached Zero he told me to get in the Burai and lead the attack. I did what I was told wanting to take out some aggression anyway.

Minutes later we attacked.

"The Black Knights have arrived," I heard Tamaki shout from somewhere below me.

"That guy should really keep his mouth shut," I muttered softly to myself, knowing that if I hear one more word from Tamaki, I would strangle him. I don't know why hearing his voice was upsetting me so much today, but in that moment it didn't matter anyway. I had a mission to complete.

So after chasing after the criminals who had been packing up the Refrain I busted through a closed garage door and into a storage area. What I saw and heard sickened me, and I finally saw what Refrain could do.

"That's right, I'm getting married next month," shouted a woman her eyes glazed over looking joyful and excited.

"I've been promoted," shouted a man, who also looked excited, and both were making no sense, it was like they were in a trance. Like they were stuck in the past.

"So this is…, this is Refrain," I muttered looking down on the people. In that exact moment I saw the man who had been working at the hot dog stand earlier that day.

"I'm studying abroad," he exclaimed to no one in particular. "I can't believe I got in."

"Poor guy," I whispered as I felt my heart turn cold remembering Milly's words from when she visited my house this morning.

"_Some things in life we can bear on our own, but when you add them all up they eventually break you_."

"That's right," I thought thinking of her words once more, "that's why I'm here."

"Careful, it's dangerous to run like that," called a soft voice that was too familiar.

I directed my attention to the source of the voice. I soon saw her. _My mother!_

"No," I gasped griping the controls of the Burai tighter. She wouldn't succomb to this too, would she?

She tripped suddenly and out of instinct directed the knightmare to catch her while slowly lifting my mother up from the ground.

"Really Naoto," she exclaimed, oblivious to what was happening, "please, I need you to keep an eye on your sister."

The mention of Naoto set my soul on fire. She still couldn't let him go. After all this time she still couldn't let anything go.

"My God, how weak a woman are you mother," I muttered bitterly, knowing she wasn't paying attention to me. "First you give in to Britannia, then to a man, and now this! My brother is gone forever, let him go!"

I would've said more, but I was attacked from the right. Turning my head I saw a single white and blue knightmare.

"The knight police," I shouted, surprised. It only took a moment for my intuition to kick in. I sped off in the Burai, my mother still in my left hand.

I glided from left to right as the knightmare behind me shot at me. I dodged most of the attacks, but some of them were getting to me now. I sped into a tight turn and retaliated against him, but his shots were too strong for me to handle and the right arm or the Burai.

Eventually I realized that I long as I tried to protect my mother I wouldn't stand a chance against him. I looked over at her as she laid there in the robotic hand.

"You're in the way," I shouted angrily about to abandon her, but something inside me just couldn't let her go. My emotions were getting in the way and I still…

"_No get ride of her, she's standing in the way_," I thought bitterly as my rage fueled my resolve. I had to live so that I could change the world. For the sake of my dead brother I had to destroy Britannia one way or another!

"I don't need you," I screamed, feeling my heart race as I lifted the arm of the Burai higher. "I don't want you!"

I was about to throw her down, but my rage alone still wasn't enough for me to abandon her. I just couldn't do it.

The knightmare behind he finally took one of the legs out and the Burai fell to the ground. Then after recovering I frantically searched for my mother. She was laying on the ground beside my left hand.

"Kallen…Naoto," she said simply. I couldn't bear to see her anymore. She had to get out of here now.

"Go on, run," I commanded as she began to rise. My mother looked on at me with her pale blue eyes that were so identical to mine.

"Get moving you idiot," I screamed, pleading inside that she would listen.

"I'm here for you," my mother stated. "I'm here for you as I've always have been."

I gasped, thinking back on how she had always been around, even when she could've left my fathers house and walked away from her past. She could've walked away and never looked back, but she didn't.

"So that's why you stayed in his house, you stayed there for me," I said finally after a moment. I felt tears forming in my eyes, but I wouldn't allow them to fall down my face. I refused to cry now.

"You fool!"

The Burai started to violently shake and I felt the knightmare from behind force me down. I could also see that he was getting a giant knife. Shifting gears I turned to where I could see the knightmare above me. As he tried to force the knife into my hatch I used my remaining hand to hold him off, but I was struggling to hang on. The Burai was still shaking violently and I could barely stand it.

"Aaah," I screamed trying to hold on as the knife drew slightly closer to my hatch. Looking at my screen I see that my mother is still all right, but my energy filler was running out fast.

In that moment I thought I could slam both of our knightmares into the wall, figuring that when his hatch hit it that he would be out of the way and the fight would be over. However, I didn't have enough power to pull it off.

"One percent of power remaining," the monitor read, the blood in my viens frozen from fear and devestation.

I looked over at my mother one more time, hoping that she would be able to survive losing another child because I knew I was going to die. I didn't have any more options and had no more time. _This is the end_.

"Goodbye mother," I whispered closing my eyes as my knightmare shut down.

A/N: Evil cliff-hangers have struck again. Sorry to leave you hanging, but that's how this chapter ends. What will happen to Kallen? Will she die? Will someone save her? You'll have to wait till the next chapter to find out. Thanks for reading everyone. Please review.


	26. Rescue Mission

A/N: I am sorry to have kept all of you waiting for so long. Especially with that awful cliffy. Well I'm finally posting chapter twenty six so you won't have to wait any longer. I know that your worried about Kallen since she's in some big trouble. I'll stop talking now and let you get on to the story. Hope you enjoy it.

p.s. This chapter will all be in third person

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Code Geass or Sailor Moon. I'm just a fan writing a fanfic.

Chapter 26

Rescue Mission

(Flashback)

_Around six thirty a cell phone rang and a raven haired girl reluctantly answered it._

_"Hello."_

_"Sailor Mars dear, you need to handle some police work tonight."_

_"Again?"_

_"You're still on punishment from the hotel jacking, but after this your suspension from our unit will be terminated and you'll have your job back."_

_"What do I have to do tonight?"_

_"Oh, just take care of some secret facility that holds the Refrain."_

_"Refrain?"_

_"Yes, refrain, now go to the facility headquarters and help the knight-police take them out."_

_"You have to tell me where the facility is first Lloyd."_

_"Your resourceful find it yourself, I've left the Lancelot alone for too long now from just talking to you."_

_"Lloyd."_

_"I'm coming my dear Lancelot!"_

_He hung up and the young woman made her way to police headquarters while muttering something incoherent under her breath._

(End Flashback)

After transforming into Sailor Mars, Rei joined the police units to take out the facility that held the drug Refrain. At the moment all she could think about is getting off probation and away from the police. For almost two weeks she had been staying up half the night doing things like this. Her grades were really starting to slip now, and they weren't that great to start with. Not to mention that she was stressed out and exhausted. Life wasn't going too well for the Sailor scout of fire.

"I'm going to kill Lloyd for making me come here," she thought as she waited in the shadows."

Moments ago she had taken off to try and get away from the police. They were acting stupid and quite frankly getting in her way. She was supposed to gathering up all of the criminals shipping and using the Refrain. She knew now after gathering some information that it was a psychotropic drug, but because of the idiots that she was working with she haven't been able to get any evidence on anyone.

"My life sucks," she muttered with a sigh.

"Aaah, a knightmare," screamed a man.

"What was that," Rei thought in response.

She turned to see none other than the Black knights, again.

"Not again," Rei thought in utter disgust. "Couldn't they ever just let the police do their jobs! These people were really starting to make my life complicated!"

Not only that, but Rei was still trying to figure out if Lelouch was Zero. She was really having a hard time with concluding if he was or if he wasn't. It was another reason why Rei couldn't sleep at night. Her nightmares were filled with visions about Lelouch and Zero, and the rest of the planet as well to top it all off.

Eventually, Rei calmed herself down. She was furious, but at least now she could possibly capture Zero and get some answers out of him. Mainly the question of his identity, which she so desperately wanted to know.

Suddenly a knightmare appeared from behind the Black Knights. From what she could see it looked like a Burai, but Rei wasn't entirely sure since she still wasn't familiar with knightmare technology other than the Lancelot. In fact knowing what the Lancelot structure was all about was surprising enough. If she had suddenly known what a Burai was Rei would've started freaking out over it.

"Now is not the time to be thinking this over Rei," she complained to herself softly, staring at the knightmare in question as it burst through a garage door.

Immediately afterwards, Rei followed from within the shadows, making sure not to be seen. Moments later she reached the garage door seeing that the knightmare had stopped moving completely.

"What's going on now," she whispered to trying to see around the big machine in front of her. Didn't do her any good, but it had been worth a try.

"Careful, it's dangerous to run like that," called a woman's voice. Thinking that the comment was a bit random and weird Rei tried to look around the knightmare again.

_  
"Mother!"_

Another voice, and almost immediately Rei looked up at the knightmare that loomed above her. The voice that she had just heard was a teenage girls voice. The voice of the girl that Rei had been talking to earlier that day.

_"Kallen."_

Suddenly bullets were fired and Rei could see that one of the knight-police units was attacking. The Burai took off and the knight-police went after the machine.

"Stupid cops," Rei thought chasing after them as well. They were going much faster than she had anticipated and could barely keep up with them.

Eventually Rei could see that the Burai knightmare held a woman in it's left hand, most likely the woman was Kallen's mother if the person in the knightmare was even Kallen at all. The pilot of the Burai was trying to attack the knight-police that chased her, but Rei could see that she was having a difficult time with it for obvious reasons.

The knight-police soon got the better of her, taking out the right arm of the machine and one of the legs as well. After finally catching up Rei remained in the shadows and waited, watching as Kallen, (or who Rei suspected to be Kallen), desperately tried to protect her mother.

"Go on, run," Kallen was shouting. Her mother was barely moving up from off the ground.

"Get moving you idiot!"

The knight-police unit attacked again and held Kallen down. He reached for a giant knife and began to launch it down towards Kallen's hatch.

Kallen's knightmare then turned and her remaining hand held him off, but Rei worried for how much longer it would last. She resisted the urge to help until she heard a voice.

"_Her energy filler is running out,_" shouted M's voice from out of nowhere, "_ hurry you must save her."_

It only took a second for her to jump into action. Rei knew enough about knightmare frames to know that when energy fillers ran out, knightmares stopped working.

* * *

Kallen's eyes closed as she prepared herself for the end as the knightmare's power ran out.

"Goodbye mother."

She waited, and waited, and waited. This was taking more time than Kallen had expected. Maybe she was already dead, but then she was sure that she would've felt it, but she didn't feel anything except for her teeth biting into her lip.

_  
"Stop this now!"_

"What," Kallen gasped opening her eyes. She looked out from her windshield and in that moment she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

It was a girl. She was wearing a red hooded cape from what Kallen could see and she seemed to be defending her knightmare.

"Who is that," Kallen whispered shifting to get a better look. After a moment she could see a red light surrounding the Burai. A light that's source was from the girls palms.

"Sailor Mars, how dare you protect a Black Knight," shouted the man from the enemy knightmare.

"_Sailor Mars_," Kallen questioned. So this was the girl that Zero had been talking about.

"Our mission was to capture the people storing and using the Refrain, not to kill anyone officer," shouted Sailor Mars standing her ground.

"Their terrorists, they killed Prince Clovis," the man replied, he was still desperately trying to get past the red light. Was it some kind of barrier?

"You're wrong, Zero killed Prince Clovis, not his followers," she replied. Kallen could see that Sailor Mars was attempting to keep her voice firm and calm, but she wasn't succeeding.

"Get out of the way you witch," the man screamed. Kallen stared at the girl in front of her and wondered why Sailor Mars would go to these lengths to protect her. From what Zero had told Kallen and the other Black Knights, she was the enemy, but after this…

"I'm not moving, you can forget it," she screamed after a moment, "If you're bent on killing someone you'll have to kill me first!"

"Why you little pest!"

This wasn't good at all. Sailor Mars didn't stand a chance against that knightmare even if she did have powers like Zero said. Kallen still couldn't believe that the girl had protected her despite of the fact that they were sworn enemies.

"Hey you, in the Burai," shouted Sailor Mars abruptly.

"Um…,yes," Kallen replied a bit shaken up.

"You're energy filler is out, correct," she said taking a few steps back toward the Burai.

"Yes it is," Kallen told her with a shaky voice.

"Listen, I think I can help, but you have to trust me," Sailor Mars said sounding unsure of herself and Kallen hesitated.

"Is this some kind of trap," Kallen questioned. She still couldn't believe that this girl was helping her.

"Ugh, look do you want to live or not," Sailor Mars shouted now facing Kallen.

Kallen stared at the girl's covered face. Her eyes were all that you saw and for some reason what Kallen saw in them convinced her that Sailor Mars really wanted to help her.

"Okay, I trust you, but you better not be tricking me," she said to Sailor Mars after a moment.

"Just do everything I tell you," Sailor Mars replied turning back around and facing what could end up being her death.

* * *

Lita Kino, a.k.a. Sailor Jupiter stood on the banister high above the scene that was unfolding below. She could see her friend Rei, a.k.a. Sailor Mars standing in between two big war machines. Machines that Lita didn't recognize. Were they some kind of robots or what? Lita just couldn't figure it out.

Another thing that was confusing her was why Rei was standing in between them. She also wondered how Rei had been able to create that barrier since Rei had never had powers like that before, but what Lita couldn't understand was why Rei was even here.

" That girl has a lot of explaining to do," Lita muttered. Now if only she could get down from the high banisters she could go and help Rei then smash her into bits. She was alone so it's not like she could depend on anyone else at the moment. Lita grimaced at the thought.

Earlier that day after Rei had ran away from her, Lita had tried to find her. Then she called Ami to get some help from her and Serena, but since Serena was still angry with Rei that whole conversation of trying to help her out was pretty much over with. Now really wasn't the time for Serena to be stubborn, but what could she do. It's not like she could have blasted Serena with a lightening bolt and make her help. Well she could have, but that probably wouldn't have worked out too well.

Down below Lita could see that Rei was having a difficult time trying to protect that machine behind her. Lita wanted to help, but she also thought it might be good to let Rei handle this on her own since that's the attitude Rei had with them earlier.

"Are you Sailor Jupiter," called a voice.

"Who's there," Lita asked turning to see a green-haired girl standing a few feet away from her. She was wearing a white jumpsuit with long sleeves that almost covered her hands and white boots.

"Who are you," Lita asked the girl preparing to attack if she had too.

"Aren't you going to help your friend," the girl said motioning below them.

"You didn't answer my question," exclaimed Lita. "Who are you?"

"If you want to know who I am, ask Sailor Mars, she knows me," the girl said twisting her hair around her fingers. She had an almost bored expression on her face. "She needs your help, you should go help her."

Lita turned to look down at Rei again. She didn't look like she was doing to well. She was backing up toward the machine behind her and the shield was faltering. That made Lita's decision easy.

"JUPITER THUNDER CRASH."

A large lightening bolt came from her palm directed straight for the machine that was trying to destroy Rei. It missed, but it did create a momentary distraction. Lita turned to question the green-haired girl again, but she was already gone.

"Rei, you really have some explaining to do," Lita whispered running across the banister. With a leap she descended to the ground below.

* * *

Rei was overjoyed when she saw the lightening bolt hit the knightmare in front of her. The barrier that she had somehow been able to put up had been about to break and it not for that lightening bolt she and Kallen would've been road kill.

The shield was gone now, but only a moment later did Sailor Jupiter appear. She put up her own type of barrier. Well, it was really just a lot of lightening strikes that the knight police was trying to avoid. He wasn't running yet though, in fact he was trying to get past Lita's numerous attacks.

"Sailor Jupiter," Rei shouted happily.

"You mind explaining to me now what's going on," Lita replied.

"I don't think now is a good time, maybe when this is all over," Rei told her.

"Agreed." Lita kept up the lightening strikes and Rei went to her work. She had to find a way to recharge the energy filler in Kallen's knightmare.

"Okay, how am I going to do this," Rei thought as opened up the little hatch were the Sakuradite that powered the knightmare was. The power was definitely gone and the only way to get the knightmare back on-line was to replace the Sukuradite. Unfortunately, Rei didn't happen to have any Sakuradite with her.

"Think of something Rei, there has to be another way to fix this," Rei muttered looking at the wires and switches that also laid inside the little hatch.

"Is everything okay out there," came Kallen's voice.

"Yeah, everything is fine," Rei lied. Everything was not fine, and it didn't look like anything was going to get better. She didn't know what to do with any of these wires. When she worked on the Lancelot with Lloyd and Miss Cecile she knew exactly what she was doing even though she had never touched any kind of knightmare technology in her life up until then. Now Rei couldn't remember anything.

"Sailor Mars, hurry I can't hold off this guy much longer," shouted Lita really struggling with keeping the knightmare back.

"Just hold on, I'm almost there," Rei lied again. She didn't even know where to start.

"_Cut the blue wire," _said a voice, M's voice.

"_What," _Rei asked mentally.

"_Cut the blue wire!!"_

Rei reached under her cape for the small knife that she carried with her. After a moment she found it and pulled it out while flipping it open at the same time. She cut the blue wire and then waited for more instructions. Nothing happened.

"_Um, M," _Rei called mentally. There was no answer.

"_M,"_ Rei called again. Still no answer.

"_Oh, for the love of Pete, M!!!!!!!!!!" _No answer once again.

"Crap!!"

"Sailor Mars, what's going on out there," Kallen shouted, sounding really suspicious and nervous all at once.

"Just a minor problem that's all I can fix it," Rei told her knowing that they were doomed unless…

"_M told me to cut the blue wire and nothing else so maybe…,yes that's it!!!"_

With renewed determination Rei grabbed onto both ends of the wire and closed her eyes. She channeled all of her focus and energy into getting energy to flow through the wires and into the Sakuradite.

"Hey it's working!"

Rei abruptly opened her eyes. She was glowing, literally, and the Sakuradite was powering up along with the knightmare.

Suddenly Lita fell to the ground and the knight police began to attack the Burai again, but then the Burai's hand held the knife off.

"Save my mother," Kallen shouted. Rei went around the Burai and grabbed Kallen's mother. After recovering Lita helped her since Rei was now a little weaker than she had been only moments ago.

The Burai and the knight police were suddenly moving again straight into a wall. Once they collided Rei and Lita knew that the battle was over. The knight-police's hatch had been destroyed and Kallen was safe.

"Sailor Mars, you did it," Lita said happily.

"No we did it," Rei said in response. They both smiled and helped get Kallen's mother to her feet.

* * *

Lelouch had watched the whole scene unfold. He had seen Sailor Mars and the other girl, who was apparently Sailor Jupiter, save Kallen together. As Zero he didn't move when the other Black Knights ran over to Kallen's knightmare. Instead he stayed were he was and watched Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter.

They were both standing now, Kallen's mother between them. Sailor Jupiter was smiling, but Sailor Mars's smile was hidden by the cloth that covered her face.

As if Sailor Mars knew he was watching she turned and looked at him. Her eyes reflecting curiosity as she stared at him. Lelouch was taken aback by the intensity of her stare, but he didn't flinch. He wouldn't dare show any kind of weakness with her around. Even though Lelouch would probably never admit it to himself he was a little bit afraid of Sailor Mars and the power that she had. She soon turned away and closed her eyes for what seemed like forever.

Then without another word she and Sailor Jupiter stepped away from the woman and Sailor Mars grabbed onto Sailor Jupiter's arm. She then extended her arm out, while grabbing onto the edge of her cape. In an instant she had made both herself and Sailor Jupiter disappear.

Lelouch smirked, and as Kallen ran over to her waiting mother he decided that he would have to repay them for saving his ace pilot.

* * *

A/N: That's the end of this chapter, but now there are even more questions to be asked and answered.

Will Lelouch discover that Rei is Sailor Mars?

Will Lita convince Rei to tell her and the other Sailor Scouts what's going on? If so what will happen?

Will Euphemia and Suzaku be together, or will someone stand in the way?

And who is C.C. exactly? She keeps showing up in this story, but never sticks around long enough for me to get any information from her. I guess I'll just have to sneak around and dig up some dirt on her. Anyway, thanks for reading everyone.

TTY7


	27. Impulsive Action

A/N: These next few chapters will be very descriptive. This chapter in particular will be set right before the battle in Narita, as well as the next chapter and then the battle in Narita shall begin. I really enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope you'll like it too.

Disclaimer: None of the characters, places, or quotes from the original shows are mine.

Chapter 27

Impulsive Action

Rei P.O.V.

Two hours later

Right at this moment I'm really nervous.

Lita wanted to know the truth, but that wasn't what made me nervous. What made me nervous was that she wanted me to tell the other Sailor Scouts what was going on as well. So after finding Ami and Serena we called Haruka, Michiru and the others. Apparently, Lita had left out the detail that Setsuna and Hotaru were here too. Now only Mina was missing. Thinking about Mina made me wonder what she was doing right about now. I hoped that she was doing better than I was right now.

Sitting in my living room with my "dear old friends" wasn't anything new really. We had done this back when everything had been normal, well semi-normal. We all used to just hang out at my house at the Hikawa temple and discuss strategies and battle plans. At least that's what we did when Haruka and her gang were around, but when it had been just me, Serena, Ami, Lita, and Mina, we would try to study but end up talking about boys. We used to be so naïve.

Of course it really hadn't been that long ago so I guess they were all still naïve. I was the one that changed all of a sudden and that is the reason we are here now.

"So Rei, what have you been up to," Michiru asked, sipping at the tea that Lita made for all of us.

"Not much really, just you know things here, things there," I told her not exactly lying, but not exactly telling the truth either.

"Cut the crap Rei, what's going on," Serena shouted suddenly. "First you leave without telling us or your grandpa why, and then you come to Area 11 of all places and transfer to a new school filled with Britannians."

Wow, I didn't know Serena was racist, but then again I would be mad too if one of my best friends just left without a trace to a place where the Japanese were oppressed and killed.

"Calm down Serena," said Ami resting her hand on Serena's shoulder.

"How can I calm down after what happened after she left," Serena replied still shouting.

"What happened," I asked a little confused, but now I was worried as well.

"Your grandpa left Hikawa shrine without a trace after you left and he hasn't been back there in almost a month," Serena stated.

My heart stopped and I couldn't breathe. Even though he wasn't really my grandpa he was the only family I had. I suddenly felt guilty. All this time I had been trying to find out the truth about the family I never knew, and following a lead to a brother that could be dead for all I know.

_  
But Grandpa is alive._

_And he is the one that took care of and raised me._

_And now, he's missing._

_Because of me._

"Where did he go," I asked almost frantic.

"We don't know," Lita replied.

I had been sitting, but now I was practically running out the door.

"Rei, wait!"

I was already out the door, before Lita and the others could catch up. I walked over to the car and motorcycles that were parked by my house. I knew that the car was Haruka's and I also knew that the motorcycle next to the car was Haruka's as well, but the black motorcycle that was next to Haruka's motorcycle was the one that the nice guard man had brought me earlier today. There had been another letter as well. I had left it sitting there because I had only been on a motorcycle once and I was riding not driving it. That and, I hadn't wanted to read the letter from M just then. I tore it open now and read the elegant script.

_I thought that you might need this._

_*M*_

I tossed the letter into my jeans pocket. I had changed into jeans and a blue t-shirt once we had returned to my immaculate house. I was also wearing ballet flats. Not the best shoes to wear when your about to drive a motorcycle, but it had to be done. Anyway my fashion choices aside; I decided then and there that I had to find my grandpa. If that meant hightailing it on a motorcycle, (that I didn't know how to drive), then so be it.

Lita and the others were closing in now and I knew I had to hurry out of this place before they could stop me. So I got on the motorcycle; since the key was already in the ignition I turned it and took off in reverse then after turning so that I was facing the direction towards the open road I took off.

"I'm coming grandpa, I'll find you," I thought to myself, determined to find him no matter what, even if it meant getting hurt in the process. I wasn't normally impulsive like this. That was Serena's expertise, but now drastic measures had to be taken. My grandfather has been missing for a month. He could be anywhere by now, but I won't stop until I find him.

* * *

Serena P.O.V.

And I thought I was the rash one in our group. Guess I was wrong, again.

"Michiru and I will take my motorcycle and go after Rei," said Haruka putting on her helmet and then handing the other helmet to Michiru. "The rest of you should go in my car."

"Sounds good I'll try to pinpoint her location," replied Ami getting out her miniature computer.

"When you do let us know," said Michiru getting on behind Haruka. Haruka started the engine and then they were both gone in a flash.

"Get in," said Setsuna getting into the drivers seat of the car.

We followed her orders. Hotaru sat in the front while Ami, Lita, and I piled into the back seat.

"I hope that Rei is all right," I said worriedly as Setsuna put the key into the ignition.

"Don't worry Serena, we'll find her soon," replied Lita putting a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"This is my fault," I said as Setsuna backed up the car. "I shouldn't have said anything about her grandfather."

"It's not your fault Serena, you were upset," Ami said still typing furiously on the little computer. "Besides, we were going to tell her that anyway."

"I know, but still…"

The car suddenly sped off Lita and I both had to hold on for dear life or we would've fallen out of the car.

After recovering I looked at the speed meter.

"OH MY GOD, SETSUNA!!!!!!!!!!"

"What," asked Setsuna, keeping her eyes on the road?

"Do you have any idea how fast we're going," I shouted.

"A hundred, right," Setsuna said calmly, which I couldn't understand in the slightest.

"Setsuna-san likes to drive really fast, with emphasis on really fast," said Hotaru speaking up for the first time.

"Emphasis," I asked angrily. "What does that even mean?"

Everyone sighed heavily in response.

"What?"

"Serena, you really should start paying attention in class," Lita said.

"What does that have to do with anything that's going on now," I asked now facing Lita. "Rei is in trouble and we have to find her…aaaaaaaah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

There was suddenly a huge truck heading right for us. Setsuna turned abruptly into the lane next to us, just before we collided with him.

"SETSUNA, WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU THINKING DRIVING IN THE WRONG LANE!!!!"

"I didn't know I was driving in the wrong lane," Setsuna said, her voice shaking slightly.

My breathing was still heavy as I answered, pronouncing each word as if it were a separate sentence. "You. Didn't. Know?"

"Setsuna-san is a reckless driver," Hotaru commented calmly. Again with the calmness. I swear I'm going to hurt somebody if anyone else answers my questions calmly.

"Yes, I found her," Ami shouted suddenly.

"You did," I asked happily distracted from Setsuna's insane driving skills.

"Where is she headed Ami-Chan," asked Setsuna.

She's headed east, toward Ashford Academy.

"Alright, I'm on it," shouted Setsuna abruptly turning to the right and heading down a really steep hill."

The speed meter reached one hundred and forty as we plummeted down the hill, then it kept going up and up, until it reached two hundred. At that point everyone was screaming, including Setsuna and Hotaru who were supposed to be calm right now. Their screams made everything worse.

Okay maybe being calm in a bad situation isn't such a bad idea after all, but it can't be helped now because…

"WE ARE SO DEAD!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

Rei P.O.V.

I'll admit that driving this thing wasn't as easy as I had hoped; of course I didn't think it was all that easy to begin with.

It was ten forty-five or at least that had been the time when I left the house. I suspected that I'd been driving this crazy machine for about twenty minutes so I'm guessing that it's a little over eleven now, but the time doesn't really matter. What matters is finding my grandpa, but I'm starting to wonder how I'll find my grandfather if I can't even stop this crazy thing.

As I've said before, driving this thing was no cake-walk, and turns were especially hard. I think I'm doing pretty well for an amateur, but I'm not sure how much longer I'll be able to do this. I was starting to get sick due to the thirteen milkshakes I'd scoffed down earlier. Did I mention that I also ended up eating three burgers and two orders of French fries too? Yeah, not the best thing to do if your going to be driving a motorcycle later in the day, or night rather.

I was headed toward Ashford Academy, even though that hadn't been my original plan. My sense of direction was off due to me feeling sick and distracted. Honestly I just hope I don't throw up while driving this thing because if I do I'll really have a mess on my hands.

"Keep it together Rei," I said to myself. My resolve was starting to weaken. I was having a hard time breathing because of how fast I was going. I also couldn't see all that well either. The cold wind whipped at my face and my bare arms, and my hair was flapping all over the place too. M should've sent my a helmet along with this motorcycle. Oh well, nothing I could do about it anyhow.

Suddenly from the corner of my eye I saw something, or someone. It scared me, but I kept going figuring that whatever it had been was gone now. I was wrong.

I saw it again, but this time it was closer and I could see it was the image of a person. I tried to ignore it. I had to be imagining things.

"_Rei."_

Okay maybe I'm not imagining things.

"_Rei."_

"Whose there," I asked loudly.

"_Rei."_

I couldn't figure out whose voice that was, but soon I saw another image appear before me in the middle of the road.

It was my grandpa.

"_This is dangerous Rei, stop now!"_

The thing is I couldn't stop and before I could run over my grandpa he disappeared.

"Grandpa!!!"

I skidded to a halt, but I fell off the motorcycle and onto the hard concrete road below.

The motorcycle kept sliding until it touched the railing that separated the road from the field nearby.

I sat up slowly feeling my head to make sure I wasn't too badly hurt. The side of my head was bleeding some, but I could tell that the wound was easily treatable. My hands were scrapped up too, but other than that I was fine. I stood and walked over to my motorcycle. It wasn't damaged other than a small dent.

After surveying the damage I was on the ground again. I laid down because I was too weak to sit up anymore. Soon after doing this everything turned black.

* * *

A/N: That is the end of the chapter, but is it the end for Rei? What happened to Serena and the others? What will happen when a certain someone finds Rei? Who will this person be? The answers to these questions will be answered in the next chapter. Until then. Adios. Muchas gracias to all those who have read and reviewed so far. Ta ta for now.

P.S.: Before I go I want to let you all know that I have a poll up. I want all my readers to vote and guess the character that is going to find Rei in chapter 28. Whoever wins will get a sneak peek of what I plan for my other story. "Surviving Through Changes." (That's why I only posted one chapter of it hehe). If you would like to participate in this little guessing game that I have planned then visit my profile and vote, vote, vote. If you don't want to visit my profile and vote on the poll you can send a guess to who the person might be in a review.


	28. Who Is It?

A/N: The plot thickens. Rei is unconscious on the side of the road. Serena and the others have possibly run into a tree due to Setsuna's insane driving, and Haruka and Michiru are still searching for Rei. So what will happen? In this chapter you'll find out who finds Rei and someone will win the prize that I offered a while back. (Seriously how long has it been, three months?) Anyway I've taken the poll down due to lack of votes and due to my lack of patience. Therefore; the game has been canceled, but those who participated will still get a portion of the prize that I offered. (If you voted PM me and I'll give you a sneak peek of what will happen in this story. And if I get more people sending me PM's than I should, I will know and you shall be **banned** from reading my stories forever. And I mean _forever._

**(Lelouch)****: A bit forceful much? ****You're worse than Milly.  
****(TTY7): Excuse me? What do you think you're doing here Lelouch!!  
****(Lelouch): Just curious of what you're up to.  
****(TTY7): You're intruding in on my authoress note!!  
****(Lelouch): Oh, sorry, I didn't realize you were still rambling on and on.  
****(TTY7): And what exactly is that supposed to mean?  
****(Lelouch): Are you really that slow?  
****(TTY7): Get out of here or I will personally bake you in an oven!  
****(Lelouch): What?  
****(TTY7): Just until your golden brown. You need a tan anyway.  
****(Lelouch): I'm not even going to dignify that with a response.  
****(TTY7): You just did, now get out of here.  
****(Lelouch): Whatever.**

* * *

Sorry about that. He can be such a pain sometimes. Now on to the chapter.

**(Lelouch): Finally the brat stops talking.**

**(TTY7): THAT'S IT!!!! I have to go kill Lelouch now so I'll talk to you all later. Enjoy the chapter.**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, places, or quotes that I might use in this story.

Chapter 28

Who Is It?

A young man drives his delivery truck down the road as he sulks, angry about his long rough day.

"I hate my life," he thinks as he turns a corner. "Why did I ever leave the Juban district? Why did I ever leave her?"

He remembered back to that awful day. The day he left the love of his life behind forever.

(Flashback)

"Wait please don't go," his love had said.

"You don't understand, you'll never understand," the young man shouted at the girl.

"Please wait, we can talk about this…"

"No," he shouted, cutting off her pleas for him to stay.

There was a moment of silence between them.

"So you're leaving me," the girl whispered softly.

"Yes, I can't stay here anymore," he replied turning to look at her one last time.

She stared at the ground for a moment and then looked back up at him with her sad eyes.

"I'm sorry…"

"Just go," she said stopping him from apologizing any further. "I always knew that you would leave, so just go already, don't drag this out any more."

There were tears in her dark amethyst eyes now as she stared into his brown ones. After a moment he nodded and turned away from the girl as she watched him walk away from her forever.

(End Flashback)

"I was a fool," he said to himself wishing he would've said more to her before he walked out of her life forever.

"Please forgive me,…," he didn't complete his thought because right at that moment he saw her. Lying by the side of the road next to a motorcycle.

"_Rei!" _

The young man slammed on the breaks and got out of the car without a second thought. He ran over to the girl, not sure if it was her or not, but he had to know.

He knelled over the girl. It was her, the girl he had loved ever since the day they met. Her head was bleeding and she was unconscious. The wound didn't look severe but she would need to go to a hospital before she bled to death.

He picked her up bridal style and carried her to his truck. After opening the passenger door he put her inside and clicked on her seatbelt. Then he went over to the motorcycle and put it in the back of the truck before making his way back to the driver's seat.

He closed the door and turned his vehicle around toward the hospital. He would make sure that she was taken care of.

"You'll be all right Rei, I promise," he told her even though she didn't hear him. She was still out cold.

* * *

Serena P.O.V.

It took me a minute to figure out what had just happened. We were going almost three hundred miles an hour down a really steep hill and now…

I looked around feeling a little dizzy. Oh, great, apparently, Setsuna had driven us straight into a tree.

"Setsuna," I thought, suddenly realizing that she could be hurt.

I tried getting out of the car but I was stuck between Lita and Ami. Both of them were out cold and the car was smoking too.

Which meant…, OMG!!!

"Lita, Ami, wake up," I shouted shoving them both off of me.

"What…, what happened," Lita asked sounding hoarse.

"We ran into a tree," I replied shaking Ami who still hadn't woken up yet.

"Are we dead," Lita asked.

"We will be if we don't hurry up and get out of here," I said still trying to shake Ami out of her sleep.

"Why, is something about to happen," Lita asked.

Now I'm starting to get how annoying it is to have someone clueless in the group. At least it wasn't me this time.

"Lita just help me wake Ami," I said to her not caring if she understood what was going on or not.

"Okay," Lita said suddenly smacking Ami across the face.

"OUCH, "Ami shouted instantly. Wow, why didn't I think of that before?

"Sorry Ami, but you wouldn't wake up," Lita replied as Ami rubbed her now red cheek.

"That's quite all right Lita," said Ami with a sour look on her face. "Anyway, what happened?"

"We ran into a tree," I said, now for the second time.

Ami started searching around until she spotted and retrieved her small hand-held computer.

"Last that I remember I had pinpointed Rei's location," Ami said thoughtfully as she started pressing the keys.

"She was heading for Ashford right," I asked forgetting about the terrible danger we were in.

"She was, but…that's odd," Ami stated.

"What is it Ami," Lita asked.

"Well, now Rei is headed toward a hospital in the Tokyo settlement," replied Ami shutting her computer off all together. "We need to find her soon; I worry that she may have gotten hurt."

"She may have found her grandpa," Lita said.

"I don't think Rei's grandfather would be running around Area 11 at night, but it's possible," Ami stated. "He could be the one hurt, but in either case we have to find Rei."

"Speaking of people being hurt, we should check on Setsuna and Hotaru they're the ones in immediate danger," Lita commented now turning to the front of the car where Hotaru and Setsuna sat. They both looked dead.

"Lita are they alive," I asked as Lita looked at them both.

"They're just unconscious," Lita stated.

"WHAT, OH NO, THAT'S TERRIBLE, WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO," I shouted knowing that unconscious had to be some terrible fancy word for dead.

"Serena, calm down they're fine, unconscious just means that they're knocked out, not dead," Ami said calmly opening her car door.

"Uh, I knew that," I laughed, trying not to sound like a dummy. It didn't work.

"Are they injured Lita," Ami asked, sounding like the doctor that she dreamed of being someday.

"A few cuts here and there, but I think they're all right," Lita replied getting out of the car herself to get a better look.

"Hey don't leave me in here," I said following Lita.

After slapping them a few times Setsuna and Hotaru finally woke up, but oddly the car was still smoking. Wait, wasn't I worried about that a minute ago? Oh well, I was probably overreacting about nothing.

"What happened," Setsuna asked, rubbing her head. It wasn't bleeding or anything like that, but she may have a really bad headache. We hit that tree pretty hard from what I could tell.

"Well you drove us into a tree," Lita answered as she helped Hotaru get out of the car.

"See I told you that Setsuna-san is a reckless driver," Hotaru commented with a small smile.

"This isn't a good time to be joking around Hotaru," Setsuna replied as Ami helped her get out of the car.

"She has a point though," I told her. "Remind me in the future to never let you drive a car again."

Suddenly the car burst into flames.

"YIKES!!!"

"GET AWAY FROM THE CAR!!!!!"

"AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

We ran across the grass, to the road, and across the road onto the other side before the car did anything else unexpected. Which it did because it pretty much blew up a minute later. Then I blew up.

"SEE, THIS IS WHY YOU ARE NEVER DRIVING A VEHICLE AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Setsuna didn't look at me as I glared daggers into her. She just stared at the car in shock.

"Haruka is going to kill you for this," Hotaru said, laughing hysterically as she did so. That girl really had a dark sense of humor. I guess that's what happens when you're the guardian of death half the time.

"I'm going to put out the fire before it spreads," Ami said.

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER."

Ami put out the fire in seconds and then returned to us.

"At least now this small forest won't burn up," I said.

Ami transformed back to normal, wearing the Ashford Academy uniform once again like the rest of us. Except Setsuna and Hotaru of course.

"How are we going to find Rei now," Lita asked.

"We already know where she's headed Lita so we'll just go there," Ami replied.

"Ami, I meant how are we going to get there, we're not just going to walk there, are we," Lita asked.

"I guess we'll have to," Ami said with a sigh.

"Maybe we can walk to the highway and hitchhike a ride," Hotaru commented still giggling. Her laughter was starting to annoy me, but her plan wasn't a bad one so we went with it.

* * *

After about an hour of walking and hitchhiking I was beginning to think that we'd done everything we could do.

"You guys I'm tired of walking," I said practically crawling on the concrete road.

"Suck it up Serena, we're trying to find Rei," Lita said sweetly as she dragged me along.

"If I knew that chasing Rei throughout the Tokyo settlement would be so exhausting I would've stayed home," I replied trying to pick up the pace.

"We'll be there soon Serena, only three more miles, besides Rei's not even at the hospital yet," Ami said typing on her computer again.

I groaned inwardly, but I stopped complaining. Rei better not change her mind about where she's going or I'm going to send her to the hospital myself.

* * *

Lelouch P.O.V.

"Finally I'm home," I thought to myself just before I'm about to open the front door. I was no longer wearing the Zero attire, but my school uniform once again and feeling good about the Black Knights and what we had accomplished so far. I wasn't concerned for anything that didn't have anything to do with the Black Knights and our mission or my mission rather. There were few worries about Sailor Mars and the possibility of other nuisances, but I had decided not to worry about those things. In this moment all I wanted was to see Nunnally before I went to bed for the night. It was almost midnight now and she was probably asleep, but I could still check in on her.

Or at least I was going to until they came.

There had been a sudden noise that had alerted me to be watchful for anything unexpected. It was almost midnight after all, and I wasn't supposed to be outside right now.

The noise came closer, and then I could distinguish that it was just a motorcycle going down the road. Naturally, I think that it's gone, but then I hear it again. Louder this time. For a split second I wondered if I had been caught and found out, but then quickly shook it off. It was impossible.

I reach for the door again, but then I hear it again, and at that point I could tell that it was right behind me.

"Darn it."

I turn prepared to use my Geass, but when I saw them I froze.

The motorcycle had just stopped and a woman with dark aqua green hair came over to me. Behind her came a guy with short hair that had the color of sand, after a moment though I could see that the guy behind her was actually a woman too.

"Do you know a student named Rei Hino," the first woman asked.

Rei? What did they want with Rei?

"Yes I know Rei," I replied cautiously. Ever since this morning or yesterday morning now, Rei had been getting visits from some really odd people. Mainly the three girls that had caused Rei to faint earlier that day. "What about her?"

"She's gone missing, and we can't find her anywhere," the woman said, her blue eyes sparkling with tears.

"Who are you," I asked.

"My name is Mi--Michele Kaou," she replied with slight hesitation.

"I'm Ha--Omara Tenou, Michele's cousin," the other one replied who was still standing by the motorcycle.

"We're her friends from the homeland," Michele said.

"I'm Lelouch," I said, "now tell me, do you know why Rei's gone."

"Well she and uh, have you met Serena already," Michele asked.

"Yes."

"Well she and Rei were fighting and then Serena mentioned how Rei's grandpa went missing," Michele said.

"She left on a motorcycle and now we're trying to find her," Omara said finally speaking up over the subject.

"We thought that she might've come here to Ashford, but since she isn't here well…,"

"Master Lelouch, what's going on out here," out came Sayoko cutting Michele off.

"_Ring." _

"That's my cell," Omara cut in.

"Master Lelouch who are these people," Sayoko asked.

"I'm sorry Ms. Sayoko, these are Rei's friends from the homeland they just informed me that…"

"REI'S IN THE HOSPITAL!!!!!!!!"

"WHAT," I nearly shouted. Did that stupid, reckless, lunatic get herself into a motorcycle accident?

"Omara what's going on," Michele asked.

"Rei's in the hospital with a bad head injury," Omara replied, her voice shaking as she hung up her phone. "We've got to get going."

"I'm going too, Sayoko call Rivalz," I commanded.

"Right away sir," Sayoko replied running into the house.

"Should we wait for you," Michele asked.

"No go on ahead I'll meet you there," I said running into the house behind Sayoko. I heard Michele say something else, but I was already in the house and on the phone. I silently warned Sayoko not to wake Nunnally and she returned to her room.

"Hello," Rivalz said groggily after a minute.

"Rivalz, it's me Lelouch," I whispered.

"Lelouch, do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Listen Rivalz, Rei is in the hospital and I need a ride," I told him cutting in on his rant, but then I heard nothing but a dial tone.

"Rivalz?"

There was a pounding on the door an instant later. I opened it to see Rivalz fully dressed in his uniform. He was panting heavily and I was a bit stunned that he was here so fast.

"I came as soon as I heard, sorry…I took…so long," he breathed.

"We should go," I said brushing past him and toward the parking lot.

"I'm on my way Rei," I heard Rivalz shout as he ran past me to his motorcycle. I swear that guy is a fool when he's in love.

After I got into the side car Rivalz took off. In the meantime I called Suzaku and told him what had happened. He said he'd be there as soon as he could since he was still at the base working. I'm not sure what he could be doing this time of night, but I guess he might have been wondering the same about me. Either way it doesn't matter. As soon as I get to the hospital I'm going to kill Rei for being so stupid. For a moment she reminded me of Sailor Mars, but I shook that off. Rei may be stupid, but Sailor Mars was in a league by herself when it came to stupidity and recklessness.

"Hey Lelouch," Rivalz said suddenly shaking me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah," I replied hesitantly.

"How did you know that Rei was in the hospital," Rivalz asked.

"Two of her friends were looking for her, said that she ran off to look for her grandfather," I told him.

"I thought her grandfather was in the homeland," Rivalz said turning a corner.

"He was, but apparently after she disappeared from the homeland he left to go find her," I replied.

"And they told you this why," he asked.

"I guess it's because they knew that I'm one of Rei's friends, that and I was the only one around at the moment," I told him.

"She likes you," Rivalz said suddenly, which surprised me since I had no clue what he was talking about.

"She likes you," he said again.

"Rivalz, what are you talking about," I asked. I wasn't normally clueless, but I was right now.

"Rei likes you, that's how they knew to ask you," Rivalz said turning again.

"What exactly do you mean by like," I asked, even though I knew what he meant.

"Are you that dumb Lelouch, Rei has a huge crush on you," he replied, sounding really angry in the process.

"I know Rei a lot better than you do Rivalz, and I can tell you that Rei doesn't feel that way about me at all," I told him. This was getting to be a tedious subject.

"Just because you knew her in the past doesn't mean that you know everything about her Lelouch," Rivalz exclaimed turning yet another corner. "She kissed you remember?"

I did remember, but she had only done that on the spur of the moment, it hadn't meant anything to her, and it meant absolutely nothing to me.

"_You sure about that," _my conscious asked abruptly. Since when does my conscious speak up anyhow? It didn't say anything when I killed Clovis or anyone else that I've killed so far.

"_You're being an idiot, you care about her and you know it."_

I ignored my conscious as it babbled on and on.

"Listen Rivalz. I overheard Rei telling Shirley that it had been a moment of temporary insanity, she doesn't feel that way about me," I said a bit irritable now.

"Girls always say that when they like a guy, but don't want to admit it," Rivalz said.

"Rivalz you're not making any sense at all," I said simply. "Even if she did like me it doesn't matter I don't feel that way about her."

"Liar, if you didn't care about her you wouldn't have called me to take you to the hospital tonight," Rivalz stated. "You would have waited until tomorrow to visit her, but no you had to see her tonight Lelouch."

"Rivalz if what you say is true then I'm not lying, it's twelve fifteen, which means it is tomorrow; therefore, I am right and you are wrong," I said glancing over at Rivalz's watch to make sure I had the right time. I did.

For the rest of the ride to the hospital we were silent. I definitely put Rivalz in his place. A guy can't be friends with a girl these days without having to have strings attached.

I guess that's one more thing I'll have to change in this corrupted world.

* * *

Rei P.O.V.

In the hospital

12:19 a.m.

I felt weak, really weak, but I could also feel warmth around me. Something was holding my hand. I'm not sure what it was, but I held onto it. It was so warm…

It took me a minute to finally open my eyes and realize where I was. I could still feel the hand that was holding mine. Who was holding my hand?

I turned expecting to see anyone other than who I saw.

I stared into his brown eyes and took in his messy brown hair that I had known so well in the past. He looked just as I had always remembered him. He had let go of my hand even though I hadn't wanted him to. However, since my hand was free I reached up and touched his cheek to make sure that he was really here. I felt the tears slide down my face, but I didn't care. I had been reunited with him…

Chad

* * *

A/N: CHAD is the guy that found Rei!!! If you guessed the right answer send me a PM to claim the full prize. If you participated and didn't get the right answer, send me a PM to claim part of the prize.

Did you like this chapter? I really hope you did. I really enjoyed writing it and I hope that you guys liked it. Did I get Lelouch's character right in this chapter?

**(Lelouch): NO, NOT EVEN A LITTLE BIT!!!  
****(TTY7): OH, SHUT UP NO ONE ASKED YOU!!!  
****(Milly): I think you portrayed him perfectly.  
****(Lelouch): What, you're not going to yell at her for intruding in on your so called, "authoress note"?  
****(TTY7): Milly was invited, unlike you. Now get out of here before I get a chainsaw and cut your head off!!!  
****(Lelouch): You wouldn't…  
****(Picks up chainsaw)  
****(Lelouch): Fine I'm leaving, happy!!  
****(TTY7): Yes  
****(Milly): Remember to review everyone. **


	29. His Return

A/N: So now we know who rescued Rei from bleeding to death on the side of the road. Chad, Rei's old boyfriend. This is bound to cause some problems and make _certain people_ jealous.

**(Lelouch): And who exactly would that be?  
****(TTY7): Don't make me get my chainsaw again.  
****(Lelouch): Fine I'm leaving.**

Sorry, he won't be intruding into my authoress notes anymore. Enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: Code Geass and Sailor Moon aren't mine. Now on to the story.

Chapter 29

His Return

Rei P.O.V.

Could he really be here? I just can't believe it, after all this time he's here.

"Chad, is that you," I asked still touching his cheek. He was scruffy and needed a shave, but he still had a warm light in his brown eyes.

"Yes it's me Rei," he told me taking hold of my hand again.

"How, when, what happened," I asked feeling confused.

"I'm not sure, I found you laying on the side of the road passed out," Chad explained. "I brought you here at the hospital so that you could be treated.

"Treated," I ask rubbing my head with my other hand. I had bandages on now.

"It didn't take long for them to stitch you up either since you only needed two stitches," Chad continued, his eyes never straying from mine. I still couldn't believe that he was actually here. Why was he here? No wait, he just told me that he found me lying on the road, but…

"Chad, what are you doing here," I asked him finally.

"What do you mean, I brought you here," he said.

"No, I mean what are you doing here in Area 11," I asked. He shouldn't be here. It's way too dangerous.

"I could ask you the same thing," he told me, letting go of my hand.

"I, it's…it's a long story," I tell him not exactly sure why I'm here myself. I'm still a little confused.

"I see," he whispered softly." There was an awkward silence between us. Neither one of us wanted to really say anything more, but maybe that was because there was so much that we wanted to say but couldn't.

"I took your phone and called your friend Haruka," Chad said suddenly while taking my phone out of his pocket and handing it to me.

"I see, so she and the others must be on their way," I replied.

"Yeah, well…I guess I should go then before they get here," Chad exclaimed standing up.

Apart of me knew that I should let him go, but the other part of me,(the part that still loved him), wanted him to stay. I had so much that I wanted to ask him.

"Wait," I called out, my voice sounding as weak as my own broken heart.

"Yeah," he replied slightly turning to face me.

"I…,don't go yet," I pleaded. I could feel my old feelings for him returning. After all, it hadn't been that long ago since he had left me.

He made his way towards me, but he didn't sit back down.

"Tell me, why did you leave that day without an explanation," I asked. It was a dumb question. I knew very well why he left me. He left because he didn't want me anymore. I had waited to tell him how I felt for too long, and when we finally did start dating I wouldn't let him get too close to me. I was always reserved when it came to my love for him. I had never wanted to fully indulge in that love; mainly because I had wanted to protect him.

"I left because you didn't want to be with me anymore," he said after a long silence. It hadn't been the answer I had expected to hear. He finally sat back down a moment later.

"I did want to be with you, that's why I begged you to stay," I replied not fully believing his words, but his reasoning was understandable. In the end I had pushed him away even though I tried to hold on for as long as I could.

"You wanted me to be your friend Rei, not your lover," he said, his eyes distant. I couldn't argue with him on that point. I truly loved Chad, but I guess I had only loved him as my friend. I never could allow myself to be close to him, yet now he's here in my reach. I could kiss him right now if I tried to. I could kiss away the hurt, the pain, the sorrow that lingered in his heart.

But I didn't try to kiss him, even though I wanted to. I couldn't do it because I knew that I would be hanging on to a lie. Lies and love don't mix and so I chose to let him go.

"I guess you're right Chad, that is what I wanted," I whispered, avoiding his lingering gaze.

He suddenly touched my cheek, then he guided my face back to look at his. I stared into his brown eyes and he leaned forward until his lips were only inches from mine, but then he pulled away and stood.

"I'll always love you Rei," he confessed making his way toward the door.

"Will I see you again," I asked a few tears now filling my eyes.

"Yes, the day that you accept my love." He walked out then and I was left alone. I closed my eyes and the tears streamed down my face, but I shook them away after a moment and laid back down. I hoped to get some sleep, but my thoughts kept me from sleeping. Instead I thought about Chad and his words over and over again.

He loved me and wanted me, and even though I thought that I had felt the same way in reality I didn't. That is why I cry now. I desperately wanted to love him, but I could not. Something inside of me stood in the way, whether it be my pride or fear, it doesn't matter anymore. I'm not destined to love. My destiny is to be alone, to fight alone and I had vowed to fulfill that destiny, no matter the pain and loneliness that I would have to endure. This is my fate as Sailor Mars.

"I won't see you again Chad."

* * *

Around the same time

Chad P.O.V.

I never wanted to hurt her. I only wished to be with her, but I can see now that it was never meant to be between us. I should've known that from the beginning. I was blinded by love I guess.

A motorcycle pulled up, interrupting my thoughts. It was Haruka and Michiru.

"Chad, is Rei all right," asked Haruka threateningly. She and I hadn't gotten off to a good start, and she still didn't like me. I didn't really care for her either so it was alright.

"Rei's fine," I replied solemnly.

"Thank you for taking care of her Chad," said Michiru grabbing Haruka's arm and dragging her into the hospital. After they were gone I made my way to my truck only to run into Serena and the others.

"Chad, is that you," asked Serena who was panting.

"Yeah," I replied. "I brought Rei here after she got into that motorcycle accident."

"Motorcycle accident, what happened," Ami asked walking past Serena.

"I found her lying on the side of the road, her head was bleeding so I took her here to get some stitches," I told her. "Don't worry she's fine."

"Thanks so much for helping her Chad," Serena said taking off toward the building. The others followed except for the girl named Hotaru who lingered a bit, but she soon took off with the others.

"Now I can get going," I whispered but then someone ran right into me.

"Hey watch where you're going, eleven," said the boy with dark blue hair.

"You're the one that bumped into me," I replied.

"Get out of the way," the boy shouted trying to get past.

"Make me," I said not moving an inch.

"Why you…," he started but he was cut off by a guy who was walking toward us.

"Rivalz please, we don't have time for this, we need to go and see Rei," he said. He had amethyst eyes and raven-hair. His expression was blank, but I could tell that he was worried about something. Wait a second didn't he just say…?

"You know Rei," I asked suddenly.

"Huh, yeah, who are you," he asked a bit shocked.

"My name is Chad and I'm a…friend of Rei's," I said a bit hesitantly. "Who are you?"

"Lelouch, I'm a friend of hers too," he said.

"Can we save the introductions for later, Rei could be dying right now," shouted the blue-haired boy who must be Rivalz.

"Don't worry she's fine," I said for what seemed like the hundredth time tonight.

"And how would you know," Rivalz asked.

"Because I brought her here to make sure that she was taken care of," I replied. "She got into a motorcycle accident and needed stitches."

"I bet you caused the accident," Rivalz shouted angrily.

"I saw her on the side of the road and pulled over," I told him getting angry myself. "I didn't cause the accident."

"Why you…"

"Rivalz, this is not the time," Lelouch said grabbing Rivalz arm and tugging him away forcefully. "You said your name was Chad right?"

"Yeah," I answered.

"Thank you for helping her, she's important to us," Lelouch said leading Rivalz into the hospital.

"You're welcome," I thought after they were gone. Lelouch, that name sounded familiar. Wait a minute now I remember.

(Flashback)

I had been driving Rei to the hospital when she spoke his name.

"_Lelouch_."

I had turned to see if she had woken up but she was still out cold. I hadn't known who Lelouch was, but at the time it hadn't mattered.

(End Flashback)

Now it does matter. Could Rei possibly love him? She's dreaming about him so she might…no she couldn't love him. After all she still had some feelings for me and she knows how I feel about her, there's no way…

_She could have moved on._

I shook off the thought. I know Rei, she's not the type to fall head over heels in love. She's way too smart for that, and she's too independent for real love. Just look at what happened to me when I tried to love her. I still love her and she hasn't returned it.

No she couldn't possibly be in love.

* * *

Later

12:37 a.m.

Rei P.O.V.

"REI THANK GOODNESS YOU'RE ALL RIGHT!!!"

I know that I made Serena worry about me, but I wish that she would let me go.

"Serena, you're hurting me," I choked out as she hugged me tighter. She didn't hear me.

"DON'T YOU EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!!!"

"Serena…,let go, you're…choking…me," I said barely able to speak.

"Opps, sorry," she said letting me go. Finally I can breathe. I looked up at all of my friends.

Including those that I didn't expect to see.

Lelouch stood at the back of the room, watching the scene. He looked somewhat relieved. Had he been worried about me?

"REI!!!!!!!!"

"AHH, Rivalz please you're worse than Serena," I said feeling myself turn blue. He let go after a moment, but I still couldn't breathe much.

Apparently, Haruka and Michiru, (otherwise known as Omara and Michelle as far as Lelouch and Rivalz know), had bumped into Lelouch before they found out I was in the hospital. When they did discover this they told Lelouch about it and he told Rivalz who gave Lelouch a ride here, though I don't think it took much to convince him. Rivalz totally adores me.

Just like some other lovable guy that I know. No, not now Rei, don't think about him.

"You really scared us," Serena and Rivalz said at the same time. That was really odd, but it didn't really matter much to them. They just kept on talking as if nothing was different.

_But everything was different._

_And everything is different._

"I hope you don't plan on driving a motorcycle again anytime soon," Rivalz said teasingly yet with a serious warning in his eyes.

"Hey, I'm not that bad," I replied jokingly. "At least I didn't run into a tree like Trista," I said looking over at Setsuna. She had an embarrassed look on her face.

Yeah, Serena told us all about that. Haruka hadn't been happy when she found out her car had blown up.

"Yeah, Se-Trista," Serena said, recovering from almost saying "Setsuna" instead of "Trista." Since Haruka and Michiru had decided to have fake names, Setsuna had done the same. Hotaru however, decided to keep her name as it was. I'm not sure how it had happened but Lelouch and Rivalz had somehow gotten into the same elevator as Serena and the others and pretty much exchanged greetings or whatever. Serena and Rivalz had bonded quickly. They were a lot alike.

"We survived," Setsuna replied calmly. She didn't look all that happy though and neither did Haruka. She was fuming.

"Trista, you are never going to drive my car again," Haruka said.

"You do realize that you're not driving your car ever again either right," Michiru asked. "It's gone."

"I know," Haruka said her eye twitching. I felt partially responsible for that, since Setsuna wouldn't have had to drive if I hadn't taken off on that motorcycle.

Speaking of that motorcycle…oh no!!

Chad still has the motorcycle, and I have to get it back. Of all the rotten luck!!! Oh, I can't think about that right now.

Rivalz yawned, "I guess we should head back to school or Lelouch and I will get caught for sure.

"We should probably go too, after all we have school tomorrow," said Ami speaking up for the first time. "We also have to get Setsuna and Hotaru checked out."

"No way, we can't just leave Rei," Serena said.

"I'll be fine," I replied, happy that I would have some time alone.

Or so I thought.

"Hey, Lelouch are you coming," Rivalz asked.

"I need to talk to Rei about something," Lelouch said. "Alone."

Serena, who was standing behind Rivalz and Lelouch, was snickering like the devious little twerp that she is. I already know that she's going to tell everyone about how I supposedly have a secret lover that I won't talk about. That's the side of her that reminds me of Milly. Always ready to gossip about anything, but I guess it can't be helped. Her gossiping isn't the problem right now anyway. It's Lelouch.

After everyone had exited the room he closed the door and shut the blinds. Now I'm a little nervous.

"What were you thinking," Lelouch asked calmly staring at me with his amethyst eyes.

"I…"

"You weren't thinking at all," Lelouch stated cutting me off. "You're lucky that you only hit your hard head Rei. You could have died tonight!"

He was almost shouting now, and it was creeping me out, but then again I felt angry. He had no right to just stand there and judge me and what I'd done. He's the conniving terrorist of the hour, not me. Of course I still wasn't sure of this, but I had enough sense to know that whether Lelouch was Zero or not, he was hiding something.

"Rei!"

"What," I shouted a bit surprised. I hadn't been listening to his tirade of lectures that he was throwing at me.

"What you did was completely and utterly idiotic," he breathed now pacing. "The whole stunt was just downright…"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP," I shouted unable to take his ranting anymore. I got up out of bed wearing only my hospital gown and jabbed my index finger to his chest. Hard.

"I already know what I did was foolish Lelouch," I began, "but you have no right to just stand there and judge me."

"Rei will you listen…"

"No you listen, my grandfather is missing Lelouch," I screamed my built up tears now cascading down my face. "He's out there somewhere looking for me. He could be hurt or dying or something equally horrible and it's all because of me."

"Rei."

"If anything happens to him…," I trailed off. I couldn't say the words.

"I," Lelouch said after a moment, but I didn't let him finish. I didn't want to hear another word from him.

"Just go away Lelouch," I said looking towards the floor. He stood there for a moment and then he turned. "Mind your own business and leave me alone."

"I'm sure that your grandfather can manage on his own until you find him," he said just before he walked out the door. "Maybe Suzaku or that Chad guy could help you out." He paused, "Good luck Rei."

He was gone now, but his words remained with me. So he'd met Chad. Figures, but Lelouch may be right about Chad. I may need his help to find Grandpa and maybe then I'll be able to love him for real.

"I will find him, Lelouch," I whispered making a silent vow to myself. "I will."

* * *

A/N: Rei isn't having much fun right now and I'm afraid that things are about to get worse for her and the others. What will happen? Well I'll tell you what's going to happen…in the next chapter. (Hahaha, did you really think I was going to tell you what happens?)


	30. Preparation Part 1

A/N: Chapter thirty has arrived. I think you will like this chapter, but I'll have a lot of time skips and P.O.V. skips in this chapter. The chapter is mainly in third person.

Disclaimer: I only own this story. I do not own the characters or the places or the quotes that I might use from the original shows.

Chapter 30

Preparation Part 1

(With Lelouch and C.C.)

Two days later

_  
It was exactly midnight and now Thursday. A young green-haired woman stands on top of a diving board. She takes a deep breath as she dives into the water below_.

* * *

Lelouch sits on a lounge chair by the pool in the Ashford Academy recreation room. He stares at his laptop, scrolling through a list of candidates that want to join the Black Knights. C.C. is in the pool floating on her back while looking at the stars through the skylight.

"_The list just keeps growing and growing_," Lelouch says silently to himself while going through the list. He's grown tired of going through all this work, but he deems it necessary nonetheless. After a moment his eyes spot a Britannian candidate.

"A Britannian," he says. "Looks too confident to be a spy, maybe an extremist."

"Isn't it wonderful how the number of recruits keeps growing," C.C. says still staring at the stars.

"And it was simpler than I ever expected," he replied, momentarily pausing from his research. "While I bitterly hate Britannians, I refuse to condone terrorism. That's the view of most elevens."

"Then basically, elevens support the Black Knights for the most part," she says.

"Which in turn, makes it easier for us to operate," Lelouch says as he looks over his research again. "It's a huge help that the people don't report our activities to the Britannians. I also hear some group called Kyoto offered to send us some knightmares. The number of informants has been increasing quickly too. The Japanese can't resist jumping on the bandwagon. They hear a well grounded buzzword and off they go."

With an amused look he looks over his research one more time as C.C. gets out of the pool.

"Hence the "Knights for Justice" act," she replies fully emerging from the pool.

"Well, everybody loves a hero, and what better hero than a knight," Lelouch asked as C.C. wrung out the water from her hair.

"I doubt that's what a real knight for justice would say," she says.

"You don't think so," Lelouch asked.

"Not at all," she replied with a giggle.

"Are you ready to go now," he asks C.C. while shutting down his laptop.

"Yeah, but before we go, there's something I want to ask you," C.C. said.

"You always want to ask me something," Lelouch says while scoffing at her.

"Very funny, but I really want to know why you were so worried before," she replied with a haughty tone in her voice.

Lelouch didn't like where her question was going so he tired to play it off as if it were nothing.

"It wasn't anything," he said after a moment of silence.

"You're lying again."

"Why are you so interested in knowing," he asked a bit frustrated with her.

"I'm your accomplice, shouldn't I know everything," she asked.

"You already know too much C.C.," Lelouch said with an exasperated sigh. He really didn't feel like talking to her about this.

"You were worried about that girl again, weren't you?"

She guessed it, but Lelouch wasn't going to say anything more about it.

"Her name is Rei right," she asked even though she knew the girl herself already.

Lelouch said nothing but nodded.

"She's the one that got hurt," C.C. asked walking towards him.

"Yes," Lelouch replied grabbing his jacket from off the lounge chair.

"You shouldn't worry about her, she's a strong woman," C.C. said with a forlorn look on her face. She was worried for Rei herself. She needed her help to protect Lelouch so that he may someday fulfill her wish.

"_She hasn't been herself since that motorcycle accident three days ago_," Lelouch thought as he motioned for C.C. to follow him back to his house. He wondered how C.C. came to that conclusion of Rei, but sudden thoughts of her came rushing back to him before he could question anything.

(Flashback)

"Just_ go away Lelouch." _

"_Mind your own business and leave me alone."_

(End Flashback)

Since she uttered those words Lelouch hadn't been able to stop thinking about her, but he never went near her. She had been released from the hospital the day before, but when she came back to school he didn't talk to her or even ask how she was doing. He left that to Suzaku and the other members of the student council. She made it clear that he wasn't needed and so he left her alone like she asked.

Besides, he had better things to worry about. One was the Black Knights and the other was his beloved younger sister Nunnally. He vowed that he would change the world for her and when the Black Knights were organized enough he knew that he could execute his plan. His only other problems were that white knightmare and Sailor Mars.

"_Rei is a distraction_," he thought as he walked with C.C. "_In order for Nunnally to find happiness I must create a peaceful world for her. I won't let Rei or anything else avert my_ focus _from my goal_."

And with that resolve he shoved Rei out of his mind for good.

* * *

Thursday morning

9:54 a.m.

(With Diethard, Viletta, and Jeremiah)

"Yes, I was demoted from my position," retorted a man know as Diethard Reid. "I was demoted in very much the same way that you were."

"We have no intention of letting the situation end this way and we have the sneaking suspicion that you don't either," replied a woman named Viletta Nu.

"Is that so, well who can say," Diethard said amused.

"We have a lead that might help us find Zero," said a man who could only be known as the pureblood, Jeremiah Gotwald, who had spoken up for the first time since he and Viletta had arrived in Diethard's office.

Viletta however, ignored him and continued with her requests for Diethard.

"You're familiar with Ashford Private Academy," she asked knowing that he did. "I want to investigate a male student there. He may be working with Zero."

That student. Viletta distinctly remembered a young student just before her knightmare frame had been taken. If he worked for Zero and she captured him, then she and the rest of the purebloods would be on top again.

"Viletta and I are going to be shipping out with the military soon on duty and we'll be stationed in the Narita Mountains," Jeremiah stated as Diethard started his search on Ashford Academy.

"Narita," Diethard asked looking up from his work. "Isn't that where the Japan liberation front headquarters are rumored to be located?"

Jeremiah looked over at Diethard suspiciously, "You may be a bit too clever for your own good."

"You overestimate me," Diethard replied, his blue eyes tingling with mischief.

"Cut the mock modesty Diethard, there's something else I want you to research for me," Viletta said now annoyed with both him and Jeremiah.

"And what would that be," he asked in response.

"I want you to get all of the information you can on Sailor Mars," she stated crossing her arms over her chest.

"She's apart of the special corps unit right," Diethard asked. "The one with the eleven pilot."

"Exactly right, I don't trust her in the least," Viletta replied staring down at Diethard with her goldish-green eyes. "The night that Zero first appeared I saw her attack Kewell."

"What, Viletta why didn't you tell me this?" asked Jeremiah.

"I thought you saw her too," she replied looking over her shoulder at him.

"I don't remember," he said with an exasperated sigh.

"I'll see what I can do Viletta," Diethard cut in busily typing on his computer. "Leave me to my work."

"Alright then," Viletta said leading Jeremiah out of Diethard's office. Little did they know that Diethard wasn't working for Britannia anymore.

* * *

(With Suzaku)

1:12 p.m.

"Private Kururugi!"

That was Lloyd again. Suzaku was starting to get sick and tired of him yelling at him all the time.

"Yes," he replied sullenly.

"I need you to test this system on the Lancelot for me," Lloyd said with a smirk on his face. "I also need you to get Sailor Mars and Cecile. I believe their in the other research room next door."

"Right away," Suzaku answered getting up from where he had been sitting. He was terribly bored today, normally he had a lot to do, but today was a slow day. He would rather be looking for Zero than to just be sitting around and waiting for them to show up.

Suzaku walked out of the room and went into the neighboring one. He found Miss Cecile, but Sailor Mars was no where to be found.

"Lloyd needs you," Suzaku announced walking towards her. "He's looking for Sailor Mars too. Do you know where I can find her?"

"I'm not sure where she went," said Miss Cecile. "She said that she would be right back, but I haven't seen her in forty-five minutes."

"Oh, well that's okay I'll go find her myself," he said leaving the room. Miss Cecile left moments later to join Lloyd.

"_Where could she be_?" Suzaku thought to himself while searching through the other rooms on the hallway. She really aggravated him sometimes. He was always the one to go looking for her when she went missing. If only someone could keep up with her he wouldn't have to do this. He usually found her in the records room where all of the data for new knightmare frames, and battle information were kept. He never questioned why she was in there for fear that she might set him on fire, but he knew that she wasn't who she claimed to be. Suzaku figured that she was a spy for the Japan liberation front, but he wasn't entirely sure. Whenever he tried to find anything about her he would hit a dead end or find the same information that he already knew. There was hardly anything to be found on her.

Suzaku didn't trust her, but he noticed that Euphemia called for her a lot. He wondered if the two of them were friends, but again, he wasn't sure about it. After all, how could a snappy person like Sailor Mars have anything in common with a sweet girl like Euphie? He thought about Euphie a little more, but his thoughts soon returned to Sailor Mars. For a moment he wondered if Euphie knew something about her that he didn't. He had to know.

"Who are you Sailor Mars," he asked himself just before he walked right into an opening door. (a/n: this door isn't automated so someone pushed the door into Suzaku.)

"OWWW!"

"Huh, what, Kururugi," said a woman's voice that Suzaku knew all too well.

"Hey, Sailor Mars, owww," Suzaku said while feeling immense pain after falling to the floor.

"Are you okay," she asked knelling down beside him. Her face covered as always, except her eyes which looked unusually sad. Something about her eyes were suddenly familiar to him.

"Yeah, my head and face hurt, but I'll be just fine," he replied standing up while trying to figure out why Sailor Mars suddenly reminded him of Rei.

Most likely because Rei had the same look in her eyes when she came back from the hospital.

"_Could Sailor Mars be….no she couldn't be_," Suzaku thought to himself.

"I'm sorry, but you should've looked where you were going," she said with a small sigh.

"Me, you're the one who just slammed a heavy metal door in my face," Suzaku muttered.

"Did you need me for something," she asked now closing the door.

"Lloyd wants you to help him with the Lancelot," Suzaku said with a groan.

"Fine then," she muttered but there was a sudden ringing and she reached inside of her cape. She took out a cell phone and looked at the screen. It said Chad, but Suzaku couldn't see it.

"What the…," Sailor Mars gasped with a shocked look in her eyes. "I have to take this."

"Go ahead I'll wait."

Sailor Mars sighed and flipped her phone open.

"Hello," she said, sounding nervous when she did so. "Listen this is a bad time. Oh, that well, I guess I forgot about it. That…that sounds good, but…well yeah, but I. Okay…, I'll meet you there tomorrow. Bye."

She hung up, but she did not look happy.

"What was that about," Suzaku asked.

"Nothing important Kururugi, we've got work to do," she replied leading the way back to the research room where Lloyd and Cecile waited.

* * *

(With Kallen)

4:00 p.m.

"A completely made Japanese knightmare!"

"The Guren MK-II."

Kallen stood with some of the other members of the Black Knights. She couldn't believe that Kyoto had sent them the Guren. She was absolutely ecstatic.

"I'm really loving this," Tamaki stated with a big smirk on his face. Kallen had to admit that for once it wasn't annoying to her. She was just as excited as he was.

"The big shots in Kyoto are recognizing us, we've go they're approval," Tamaki continued his smirk increasing ever so slightly.

"Tamaki-san, could you show me how to use this equipment here," called one of the new recruits.

"Sure, hang on I'll be right there," he said running off almost instantly at the sound of her voice.

Soon after the others who had been standing with Kallen left too. Kallen remained there in awe. She could barely take all of it in. The Guren MK-II, with the radiant wave serger. It was a weapon to be rivaled with and she couldn't believe that it actually belonged to the Black Knights now.

Suddenly, Zero appeared before her. Kallen almost jumped from surprise. She hadn't expected for him to just appear out of nowhere like that though she should be used to it by now. He did things like that all the time.

"First Tamaki, and now Inoue and the rest are treating this like a party," Zero remarked.

Kallen paused for a moment, unsure of what to say.

"Kyoto is backing a multiple resistance groups, correct," Zero asked.

"Yes," Kallen replied with slight hesitation. "Which means that we finally made it in, they know that we're worthy?"

"No you're wrong there Kallen," Zero stated changing his stance slightly. "This is merely a test they've put to us."

"So what if it is, this is still in incredible," Kallen remarked simply, gazing at the Guren.

"You're an optimist," he replied tossing her a key.

"What's this," Kallen asked when she caught it.

"The Guren MK-II is yours now Kallen."

What? She wasn't expecting that.

"Mine, but we have a lot more people now and we can't afford to lose you," Kallen said, somewhat rambling. "We need the Guren's defense to protect you."

"You're a top-notch pilot," Zero cut in abruptly. "I'm a commander. I'll use a Burai, but you're our only ace to play during a battle."

"But…I," Kallen managed to say.

"Besides," he stated, not hearing her objections, "you have a reason to fight."

Kallen thought of her mother, who had been put in prison for her use of Refrain, and about her deceased brother.

"Right," she replied clutching the key tightly.

"Zero, you got a second," Ohgi cut in as he came into the room.

"What is it," Zero asked.

"We got some weird intel here from a Britannian who wants to join up with the Black Knights," Ohgi reported, handing Zero a blue book with information over a military operation that was to take place in the Narita Mountains. "This may be a trap to draw us out. I'd say even if we want to confirm the information, it's too risky to contact him directly, but news like this isn't just something we can just ignore."

Zero was still looking over the information and Kallen wasn't sure if he was considering this or not, but from what Kallen was hearing she knew that something had to be done.

"What should we do?" Ohgi asked.

"This weekend we're going hiking…to the Narita Mountains," Zero replied closing the book.

* * *

A/N: That's the end of the chapter. I have to say that most of this chapter was probably a bit boring, but it's important for the chapters that are going to follow. You also may have noticed that I didn't include Rei much in this chapter, and what of that mysterious phone call that she received from Chad? You'll find out in the next chapter. Now press that little green button at the bottom of the screen and review. Or you can go on to the next chapter if I've posted it already. If not you'll have to wait until I do.


	31. Preparation Part 2

A/N: Hey people! Chapter thirty one is here! Since there's a lot of information and details that are essential for this chapter it may be somewhat like the last one, except with less point of view changes. The chapter will be in third person again. I even put Nunnally in it. Hope you'll enjoy it.

Disclaimer: None of the characters, places, or quotes are mine.

Chapter 31

Preparation Part 2

Friday morning

(With Nunnally)

Nunnally Lamperouge awoke that morning to find that she was clutching yet another note from her older brother.

_Dear Nunnally,_

_I will be gone on a three day trip starting today. I'm sorry that I couldn't say goodbye. I had to leave first thing this morning. I promise that I'll be home on Monday morning. Keep everyone out of trouble while I'm gone. I love you._

_Your brother,_

_Lelouch_

_p.s. Make sure that Milly doesn't do anything crazy._

Of course Nunnally couldn't read this letter because of her blindness but since Lelouch had told her that he was leaving last night she didn't need to.

Sayoko arrived a few minutes later with the laundry. She was humming a happy tune and was about to make breakfast for both Nunnally and Lelouch when Nunnally stopped her.

"Sayoko, we won't need any breakfast for my brother this morning," she said to Sayoko.

"He's going out?"

"He'll be leaving on a three day trip starting today," Nunnally replied soberly.

"I see, my your brother's been going out quite a bit recently," Sayoko remarked. "Think it's a girlfriend?"

Sayoko was gone before Nunnally could answer.

"Maybe it is."

Nunnally started to wonder who this girlfriend could be. If Lelouch was leaving everyday to see her then she must mean a lot to him.

"Maybe it's Rei."

Suddenly the door opened and Nunnally looked toward the noise though she could not see who had just entered.

"Did you forget something Sayoko?"

"No, it's me Nunnally," said a very familiar voice.

"Rei, what a pleasant surprise," Nunnally replied smiling instantly.

Rei walked closer and sat in a chair that was beside Nunnally's bed.

"How are you this morning Nunnally?"

"I'm alright, how about you Rei?"

"Fine, my head is much better," Rei replied taking Nunnally's hand in hers.

Nunnally could instantly tell that Rei was anxious.

"Rei, are you nervous about something?"

"Nothing really just well…, can you keep a secret Nunnally?"

Nunnally was a little shocked by Rei's sudden question but she nodded.

"You see, I'm leaving for a three day trip today," Rei said stiffening.

Nunnally realized at that moment that this was no ordinary coincidence. She was going to see her brother.

"Where are you going," Nunnally asked. If Rei told her that she was going to Narita then Nunnally would know for sure that Rei was his girlfriend. Although Nunnally wanted Shirley to marry Lelouch she didn't mind Rei dating him. In fact the more she thought about it the more she liked the idea.

"I'm going to the Narita Mountains to meet an old friend of mine," Rei replied. "I have to pick up my motorcycle."

"Motorcycle," Nunnally asked momentarily forgetting about Lelouch and his possible girlfriend.

"Yeah it's a long story, but I thought that before I go I should check in with you," Rei stated releasing Nunnally's hands. "I hardly see you anymore."

"Well you haven't visited in a while," Nunnally replied.

"So where's Lelouch," Rei asked, looking around.

"He left already, he's going on a three day trip today too," Nunnally replied. She had caught them.

"Really, would he happen to be going to Narita," Rei asked.

"Yes," Nunnally exclaimed now excited, but then her excitement diminished. "Wait, I thought you knew that."

"I didn't know that, but I'll have to say hi to him while I'm down there," Rei said, the tone in her voice taking on a sour note. "Thanks for the info Nunnally."

"You're welcome," Nunnally replied as Rei left. She was somewhat sad now. She hardly ever saw those two anymore. They were always busy with something, especially Lelouch. He was hardly ever home now and she missed him.

"At least I have Suzaku."

* * *

(With Rei)

"So, Lelouch is going to Narita."

Rei walked down the streets of the Tokyo settlement alone toward the train station. She was going to Narita to meet Chad.

"_Chad_," she thought feeling nervous all over again. He had called her the day before to tell her that he had repaired her motorcycle and that if she wanted it back she could come pick it up in Narita.

Apparently, Chad lived in Narita most of the time. How he got from there to the Tokyo settlement that night was a mystery to Rei, but she didn't care. Her thoughts were clouded with nerves, anger, and battle tactics.

The reason for this was because of three things. One, was because of Chad. She was anxious about meeting him in Narita and wondered if things would progress between them if she was even able to get to him. That's where two comes in. She was angry because of the plans that Cornelia had made in Narita. Ironically, Rei had to fight there as Sailor Mars against none other than the Japan Liberation Front, and now Lelouch is going to Narita, which means that Zero is most likely going to be there too. Finally the third and final reason why battle tactics filled her head was because she was most likely going to fight on the front lines of this battle if she were called to do so.

"Stupid royals and their stupid ambitions," Rei muttered as she entered the station. She just couldn't think of how she was going to get out of this jam. At least she wouldn't have to worry about the Sailor Scouts following her. They didn't know anything about this.

"REI!!!!!!!"

At least Rei hadn't thought they knew about this.

Rei turned to see Serena, Ami, and Lita behind her.

"_The only one missing is Mina,_" Rei thought with a sad smile. She wondered if Mina was doing well in America or if her father was okay. Those thoughts however, were irrelevant at the moment and she shook them out of her mind.

"What are you guys doing here," Rei asked sullenly. "You're supposed to be at school right now."

"So are you," Serena said with a smirk. She had known all about Rei's plan from listening in on her phone conversations. No one knows exactly how Serena was able to listen to these phone conversations since most of Rei's phone calls are on her cell phone. Most believe that she got help from Ami in some way since we all know that Serena isn't a genius with technology…, or Math, or English, or anything that requires immense focus and brainpower.

"Actually, I'm supposed to be in Narita right now," Rei replied looking at her watch. She was already an hour late for Cornelia's briefing over the battle plans.

"Rei, why won't you tell us what's going on," Lita asked suddenly, though Serena and Ami had wanted to ask the same thing.

"I told you, it has nothing to do with you," Rei said. "Besides, this is dangerous. I don't want you guys getting hurt because you were trying to help me."

"But we're your friends Rei, you can trust us," Ami replied.

"Yeah, and it's not like we've never been in danger before," Serena added.

"I know, but…"

"Don't even try it Rei, we're coming with you." Lita said before Rei could really protest.

"Yeah, you can't stop us this time," Serena stated coming over to Rei and wrapping her arm over Rei's shoulders. She gave Rei a pitiful look.

"Serena," Rei muttered knowing that she couldn't resist Serena's pout. "Fine, but you guys have to do everything I say. Got it?"

"Okay," Serena replied with a huge grin, but she didn't like that she would have to follow Rei's orders. Some things never change.

"Come on," Rei said turning away from them. The others followed and Rei got four tickets to Narita.

* * *

On the train Rei gave the others their assignments, seeing it as a great way to be at three places at once.

"Okay Ami, I want you to go to Cornelia's briefing as my substitute," Rei ordered. "You'll have to go there as Sailor Mercury or they won't let you in. Also I want you to note everything on the knightmare formations that will be used in the battle into your computer. I'll be needing those later."

She moved onto Lita seconds later.

"I want you to go to the reserve unit," she stated pointing towards a small area on the map of the Narita Mountains. Rei had received it from the train attendant when they had boarded the train.

"There you will meet Lloyd Asplund, Miss Cecile, and you'll also see Suzaku Kururugi from school," Rei continued. "Pretend that you've never met him before and act as my substitute. Like Ami, you'll have to transform."

That left Serena and a big problem. Rei didn't really need Serena for anything, and there was no way that she was going anywhere near Cornelia or the reserve unit. She would ruin everything if Rei let her go with either Ami or Lita.

"Serena, you'll be coming with me," Rei stated reluctantly. She didn't want to have to deal with Serena all day, but she really had no choice.

Serena didn't scowl or show any reluctance, but everyone knew that she had wanted a more important role.

"When we get to Narita we'll split up and go to our assigned posts," Rei ordered designating where each group would go one last time.

Ami would be with Cornelia on the main transport area. Lita would go to the reserve unit where Suzaku and the Lancelot would be. Serena would accompany Rei to the city that was a couple of miles away from the mountains. The city where Rei would meet Chad once again.

Her nervousness returned, but she didn't let it show on her face.

"Does everyone know what they're supposed to do," Rei asked looking at her watch again to distract herself. It was nine-thirty. When they arrived in Narita she would have about fifteen minutes to meet Chad in the town square. Somehow she would have to ditch Serena before she met up with him.

"Don't worry Rei, we got it," Lita said leaning back in her seat.

"Just making sure," Rei replied a bit distractedly. Something wasn't sitting right with her all of a sudden. In the back of her mind she knew that something was terribly wrong but she wasn't exactly sure what it was.

"_I guess I'm just nervous_," she thought, shaking it off. "_Yeah, just nerves_."

Were they really just nerves?

* * *

About forty-five minutes later.

In Narita

(With Euphemia)

"We're certain that the Japan Liberation Front's headquarters are in this area," General Darlton stated. "We've already split four Battalions into seven units and hidden them in the vicinity. We've only to wait for the viceroy's signal, then we'll surround them in one fell swoop and wipe them out.

To Euphemia it sounded like a good plan, but there was one thing that she was deeply concerned about.

"Are you confident that the enemy won't show up outside the encirclement line," she asked Dalton.

Cornelia seemed to be amused as she regarded her sister, "Do you mean Zero?"

"Have no fear about that," Darlton replied. "As the operation begins, we'll be blocking off the surrounding highways and mountain roads also."

"Plus we have reserve units," Cornelia added. "If Zero's stupid enough to show up, it'll be the end of him.

Euphemia was somewhat assured by their answers, but somehow she just knew that Zero was more of a threat than her sister realized. He had almost killed her, or at least he would have if not for his sudden change of heart.

(Flashback)

"That's reminds me, you're one of his children too aren't you?" Zero had said pointing his gun straight at her head. She thought that he had been about to kill her but then he lowered his gun.

"I guess for now, that can't be helped."

(End Flashback)

He had regarded her as if he had known her in the past. His voice had sounded somewhat familiar to her too. Euphemia had an idea of who Zero might be, but she wasn't entirely sure of it yet.

Suddenly the door opened and a girl wearing a Sailor suit walked in, but it wasn't Sailor Mars.

"Who are you," Cornelia asked as the guards, Darlton, and a few others rushed to her. They had been about to grab her when she spoke.

"I'm Sailor Mercury, sent here to be Sailor Mars's substitute for now," she said somewhat timidly.

"Her substitute," Cornelia asked sounding very suspicious of this girl.

"Sailor Mars had an emergency to attend to, so she sent me to take her place," she explained. "She will be here in a few hours, but for now I'll be taking her place."

"The briefing has ended Sailor Mercury," Cornelia stated. "You should go to the reserve unit."

"I'm sorry Princess, but I'm afraid Sailor Mars already sent another substitute for that unit," Sailor Mercury said hastily. "Sailor Jupiter is there and I have to stay here to get all the battle data."

"I see, I suppose that since you went through so much trouble to get here, to let you complete you task," Cornelia stated amused.

"Thank you, Princess," Sailor Mercury said moving her hand towards her earring. Suddenly blue goggles appeared over her face. She also got out a small blue computer.

Darlton gave her the basic overview of the mission and Sailor Mercury took notes of it on her computer. Euphemia also saw that some of the battle formations were appearing on her goggles. The girl was typing furiously across the keypad.

Euphemia wasn't entirely sure if Sailor Mercury's story was true, but she ignored her feelings. She was more worried about Zero coming. She also began to worry about Suzaku.

Just as she turned to look at the digital map again she saw something to the rear.

"Darlton, what's that unit to the rear," she asked pointing to the small orange triangle. Darlton came up with Sailor Mercury trailing behind him

"That's the reserve unit," Darlton replied.

"Really, that's the Lancelot," she asked him. Darlton nodded and Sailor Mercury started typing even faster than she had before.

She wondered why the Lancelot would be in the rear like that, but she figured it was because of Suzaku being Japanese. Darlton explained this, but by that time Euphemia was no longer listening to him. She was too busy thinking about Suzaku and the day they had spent together and how he had saved her when a knightmares attack almost hit her.

Mostly she just thought of his warm green eyes.

"_Suzaku_…"

* * *

Around the same time

(With C.C.)

C.C. stood on the hill overlooking the land and the city beyond. She was thinking about a lot of things, but mostly she was thinking about…

"C.C.!"

Speak of the devil.

"What are you doing here," Lelouch asked. C.C. didn't turn to look at him; she only stared off into the distance as usual.

"I said that I would protect you, didn't I," she replied still unmoving.

"Aren't you overdoing it," Lelouch asked her. C.C. ignored the question and asked a question of her own.

"I've been wondering about something Lelouch," she started. "Why are you Lelouch?"

"I don't have time to discuss philosophy with you," Lelouch told her sounding irritated. C.C. didn't care and continued.

"You changed your surname to Lamperouge, but you kept Lelouch, the name that was given to you at birth. How sentimental, you can't let go of the past."

"Well, C.C. swings to the other extreme doesn't it?" Lelouch asked. "It's not a human name." At this C.C. finally turned to face him. The wind blew and a few snowflakes passed by.

C.C. stared at Lelouch for a moment before she spoke. He was wearing his Zero outfit, holding the mask in his left hand.

"Lelouch, do you know why snow is white," she asked him, referring to herself metaphorically. "Snow is white because it's forgotten what color it's supposed to be."

Lelouch said nothing more and only stared at her. After a moment he turned away from her.

"Stay out of trouble," Lelouch ordered as he walked away.

"Whatever," she replied turning back around. She stared out into the distance again. A small tear escaped her eye and she violently stroked it away. It wasn't like her to show emotion. She hardly felt emotions anymore, but for some reason; whenever she was with Lelouch she could feel again. Words hurt her again, she could feel happiness again, yet at the back of her mind she knew that happiness wasn't hers to have.

She remembered sadly that it was forever her destiny to roam the Earth forever as the immortal witch that she was. Never to feel happiness, never to give happiness. Nothing but despair. She desperately hoped that Lelouch would be the one to finally grant her wish, but on the other hand she felt guilty for the first time in her long life. For she had changed his destiny, she knew that he would never be able to find happiness either. Normally that wouldn't have bothered her for she had given Geass to others, but this time something was different. She couldn't grasp what it was, but something was different.

She soon wandered away from her spot on the hill.

* * *

A/N: There's a lot happening in this chapter. I guess there were more point of view skips than I thought. I had fun writing this chapter, especially Rei and Euphemia's part of the story. Referring to Euphie's day with Suzaku was pretty cool to write too. Review please and make sure to read the next chapter, otherwise known as Narita, Part 1.


	32. Narita Part 1

A/N: Narita Part 1 is here. Things are going to be heating up in this chapter. The battle is about to begin and a romance is starting to bloom between "certain people." (If you don't know who certain people are then you'll just have to read the chapter cause I'm not telling you who it is.) I'll stop rambling now so that you'll be able to read the chapter.

Disclaimer: None of the characters, places, or quotes from the original shows are mine.

Chapter 32

Narita Part 1

Rei P.O.V.

I don't think I can do this.

"Rei go on and just talk to him," Serena said practically pushing me out of the alley that we were hiding in.

"I can't Serena, I just can't," I whispered feeling like a little kid.

Chad stood there about twenty feet away from our alley. He had my motorcycle and he was waiting. I was already five minutes late due to Serena's terrible map skills.

"Rei please, just go," she replied pushing me away from the alley.

I was out in the open now so I knew that I might as well go to him. I inspected my outfit first making sure that I looked okay. Taking a deep breath I began walking towards the square. Butterflies were in my stomach and I felt as if I was about to pass out, but I kept walking anyway.

"Hey Chad," I called a few moments later.

"Rei," he said turning in my direction.

"I'm sorry that I'm late Chad, I totally lost track of time," I said when I reached him.

"That's all right, I have your motorcycle," he said stating the obvious. He looked so cute though. He was wearing a green sweater, a dark black jacket, jeans, and tennis shoes. His hair was a little messier than usual, but he had shaved and his brown eyes were twinkling.

"Thanks," I said barely glancing at the motorcycle. There was silence between us and neither of us knew what to say.

"Rei," he said suddenly.

"Yes," I replied looking into his eyes. It was just like that night in the hospital. We were so close and I could kiss him if I wanted to and I really wanted to this time.

His hand was suddenly on my cheek and he drew me closer until our lips nearly touched…,but they never did.

He pulled away abruptly and I felt myself blushing scarlet. That had almost been my first kiss.

Of course when I realized that it wasn't long before I got a little irritated.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"That's…okay," I replied not sure of what else to say in such an awkward situation.

"I just…, Rei there's something that I need to know," he said.

"What is it," I asked a little surprised.

"Do you love Lelouch?"

A million different responses to his question filled my head. Many of them made me think of my adoptive mother putting soap in my mouth for saying bad words. If I had said what I really wanted to say at that moment my mother would've had to wash my mouth out for a year. Of course she couldn't because she was dead and that made me want to start bawling.

But instead of bawling or cursing Chad out, I decided to go with something a bit more practical.

"What?"

"You heard me Rei."

"I heard you, but I'm confused," I replied. That was definitely true. How did Chad even know Lelouch? Oh, this is just terrible!

"While I was driving you to the hospital you said his name in your sleep," Chad said simply.

More curses filled my head, but I said nothing.

"Then, while I was leaving the hospital I ran into him and his friend uh…,dang it what was his name," Chad muttered.

"You mean Rivalz," I asked.

"That's it, but not the point," Chad replied his scowl returning to his face. I always hated it when he scowled.

"Well then, what the heck is your point," I asked about to lose my temper. I just can't deal with this right now.

"My point is he was there to see you and you said his name and…"

"Chad you are making absolutely no sense at all," I shouted cutting him off. "I can't believe you would even think something so crazy.

"Is it true, do you love him?"

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooo, I HATE him!!"

"You wouldn't dream about someone you hate, and he wouldn't have come to see you in the hospital if he didn't care about you," Chad shouted. "How did you meet him anyway, he's a Britannian."

"I…it's a long story Chad," I said not knowing what else I could've said to him without him going crazy.

"I've got time Rei."

"I don't!"

"Really, are you going to see him?"

"You're impossible you know that," I asked angrilly. "I guess I should expect this by now. You were always insecure about me being with other guys, even if they were just friends."

"Are you saying that Lelouch isn't just a friend."

"He is not relevant in this conversation, and we're not friends anymore anyway."

"Did he say something to you," Chad asked.

"Yes…no…he was trying to help me and I…yelled at him," I said suddenly feeling like a big jerk.

"You really do love him, don't you."

"No, but he is my friend," I replied with a sigh. "I got to go now."

"Rei, wait."

"I'm walking away this time Chad, you claim to love me, but you don't trust me," I told him grabbing the handles of my motorcycle. "Without trust, there's nothing between us." With that I pushed my motorcycle down the road leaving him to stand there on the street alone.

* * *

(With Cornelia)

Cornelia Li Britannia sat in her royal knightmare, waiting for the time to come when she could wreak havoc on the Japan Liberation Front for their stunt at Lake Kawaguchi.

"Viceroy, it's time," Darlton said over the intercom.

Cornelia grinned, "Right. Commence operation!"

* * *

Meanwhile

Lelouch P.O.V.

"Are you really going through with this," Ohgi asked me as I approached him. He looked worried.

"Our opponent is Cornelia, whose forces are among the best Britannia has to offer" I replied calmly.

"Then why don't we cooperate with the Japan Liberation Front," Ohgi muttered.

"What was that," I asked a little irritated. "Ohgi, don't you believe in me anymore?"

"What do you mean," Ohgi asked hastily, almost angrily. "I was the one who asked you to be our leader, don't you remember?"

"Then there's only one answer to give," I replied casually.

"Right," Ohgi muttered after a moment. He wasn't the only one doubting me now. Some of the other Black Knights were doing the same. Oh well, it shouldn't take much to convince them to do what I say.

In the sky I could see some of the Britannian aircrafts, as well as the sound of gunfire in the distance.

"It has begun," I said. Ohgi, Tamaki, and the others looked up at the sky and saw the large mass of aircrafts.

"Huh, what the…you've got to be kidding Zero," Tamaki exclaimed turning to face me. "Those troops coming in have this whole area totally surrounded. There's no way out!"

"We've already been cut off," I told him. "Our only chance of surviving now is to fight."

There was a collection of surprised gasps and protests. Tamaki's being the loudest of them all.

"Let me get this straight…we're surrounded, and you want us to fight them head-on."

"We'd be fighting against Cornelia," Sugiyama remarked. "Her forces are far stronger than any we've encountered.

"Correct," I confirmed. "It would be a miracle if we win this."

"Zero what are you saying?"

"_Ohgi what do you think I'm saying_," I thought, feeling aggravated.

"Even messiahs need to perform miracles if they are to be acknowledged," I said instead, while sounding composed and amused. "Therefore, we have to produce our own miracle, don't we?"

"Look, pulling this off isn't gonna be cheap," Tamaki shouted angrily. "The price could be our lives! I knew it was insane to make **you** our leader. It should be **me**!!!!!"

I pointed my gun at him. There were more surprised gasps, but I didn't care. I had to make my point. I lowered my gun and somewhat pointed it towards myself.

"Our path of retreat has been cut off," I exclaimed, glaring through the mask that I was wearing. "If you think you can win without me then shoot me, someone, anyone."

Tamaki didn't move, only looked at me in astonishment. The others did the same. Not one shot was made. Just as I predicted.

"Since you have joined the Black Knights, you have two choices. You may either live with me, or you may perish with me. Of course for those of you who doubt me, you can always choose to challenge me."

I stared down at Tamaki as I said this.

"Well, what's wrong, challenge me and try to take me down."

"All right, fine," Tamaki said sounding utterly defeated. "Do what you want."

"We acknowledge you as our leader Zero," Sugiyama stated.

I smirked beneath my mask, "Thank you very much. I appreciate it, now prepare for battle."

* * *

Around the same time in the city

Rei P.O.V.

"Are you getting all this Sailor Mars."

"I am Sailor Mercury," I replied opening the laptop that I had brought with me.

Serena and I were hiding in another alleyway. The motorcycle was perched by the side of the building that I was leaning against. The soldiers that were in the city were trying to evacuate everyone, and we just couldn't be found yet. Ami was sending the information she'd gathered to my laptop and in turn I was going to send it to Master Kirihara.

"They believe that the main base is around this area of the mountain," Ami said her information indicating a spot on the digital map that had been processed into my computer.

"Have they pinpointed the exact location," I asked.

"No, but they're working on it, and I'll be working on it also," Ami replied.

"Anything else Sailor Mercury," I asked.

"Well our forces are divided in three groups," Ami replied going through her information. "The units led by General Darlton are over here in this area. General Alex is over here and Princess Cornelia is over here."

I looked over the areas where the units were stationed, "Got it, good work Sailor Mercury, we'll be back up there soon."

I shut my communicator off and Serena watched me as I got out my cell phone. I called the Kyoto group and asked them to let me speak to Master Kirihara. After I identified myself they let me talk to him.

"Hello," he said.

"It's me," I replied. "I got the battle plan data that you wanted from the Narita operation. Should I send it to you now?"

"Yes, but also I want you to send it to the Japan Liberation Front base and Todoh," he said. "They need that data more than I do. So, Rei have you been keeping up with your training?"

If he meant the excruciating workouts from about around the time the Hotel Jacking happened, then no I hadn't. After the Hotel Jacking, Kirihara made me train almost daily if I wasn't busy. He had even made me work in a knightmare frame. It had been cool, but I remember being super tired and sore.

"Yes," I lied. He didn't really need to know that I hadn't been keeping up with my training. I wondered why he would be asking anyway.

"Good."

"I'm sending the information now," I replied hoping he wouldn't ask about that again.

"Did you find anything about your brother?"

"No." Right now that was the last thing on my mind.

"I'm sure you'll get something soon," he said. "Did you send this to Todoh as well?"

"Working on it, their system is harder to hack into, and I'm not exactly the best at this sort of thing."

"You're doing fine," he told me with a smile.

"Sure whatever, did you get the information," I asked.

"Yes."

"All right, I'll check in with you and the rest of Kyoto later." With that I hung up and after a little more hacking I was able to send the battle data to Todoh and his group. I think they called themselves "The Four Holy Swords." Whatever, doesn't matter to me.

I shut the computer down to see Serena staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"What happened with Chad, you didn't say a word about him," Serena said her eyes serious.

"I don't want to talk about him," I replied.

"Come on Rei, you can't hide everything from me forever," she exclaimed. "Don't you remember what happened to me when I didn't tell you that Darien hadn't written to me from America?"

"That was different, besides he wasn't in America at that time anyway," I replied. "Galaxia had gotten to him before the plane could even land in America."

"The situation may have been different, but don't you remember what you said," she asked.

"No, what did I say," I replied knowing I wasn't going to win.

"You told me that holding my emotions in like that makes us weaker," she said. "You told me that it's okay to let things out sometimes."

"That may have been true then, but it isn't now," I replied.

"Rei, please I'm your friend, just tell me," she begged. I looked at her sad face. I thought she was going to start crying at any minute.

"Fine," I told her, giving up. "I got into a fight with Chad while I was getting my motorcycle."

"Rei, even I could've figured that out for myself," Serena stated. "Details."

"All right, he asked me if I was in love with Lelouch," I said. "He…"

"Well are you in love with him," Serena asked cutting me off.

"NO!!!!"

"Well why have you never mention him to us before Rei?"

Good question, I didn't even know the answer to that one.

"Well for a while I had pretty much forgotten about Lelouch."

"Huh?"

"Lelouch and I met seven years ago," I told her preparing to tell her my long, long, long story.

* * *

_At that exact moment, General Darlton had found the Japan Liberation Front base. General Alex followed Darlton to the sight to launch one final attack._

_However, something was about to change all that._

* * *

Lelouch P.O.V.

"All preparations have now been completed. Black Knights prepare to move out!"

It was all coming together now. My operation was about to commence.

"We the Black Knights are going to launch a surprise attack on the Britannians from the summit of the mountain, per my instruction you will charge en masse down toward point three. The intent of this operation is to capture Cornelia, second princess of Britannia. Our breakthrough route will be opened by the Guren Mk-II."

This was it.

"Kallen use penetrating electrode number three, settle things with one blow," I told Kallen.

"Got it," she replied her knightmare going toward the spot where her radiant wave surger would strike.

"Output confirmed, wave surger levels ready and holding," she said getting in place.

"ACTIVATING GAUNTLET NOW!"

The red and black blast came from the Guren's right hand and into the ground. There was a moment of sheer silence, but then the ground began to rumble.

"It worked," I heard Kallen shout.

It had worked, and now the battle of Narita begins.

* * *

Inside the imperial convoy

"What's happening," Euphemia asked looking at the screen below her.

"Impossible, how could a landslide come out of nowhere," a soldier asked. "Alex and Darlton's units are getting wiped out.

Sailor Mercury came up to the screen and saw the landslide, she was suddenly typing furiously on her computer. She calculated the force of the landslide, hoping that it wouldn't threaten the city below, but to her dismay not only would it threaten the city it would completely destroy it.

It would destroy the very city that Rei and Serena were in.

"Sailor Mars, come in," she shouted turning her communicator on. At first there was no answer so she tried to call her again.

"Sailor Mars, come in!" Still no answer.

"Sailor Mars, come in, Sailor Mars!! Nothing but static filled the screen of Sailor Mercury's communicator.

"Sailor Mercury what's wrong," Euphemia asked as the Sailor scout panicked. The guardian of water and ice ignored the princess and continued to call into the communicator.

"Sailor Mars, answer me, you and Sailor Moon are in terrible danger! You have to get out of the city now!!!! Sailor Mars, Sailor Moon, answer me please!!!!!!"

There was no response and Sailor Mercury thought that she would pass out right there in the middle of the room. She knew that it had to be some kind of nightmare.

Sadly for her, it was reality.

With all the determination she had left she tried to call them one last time.

"SAILOR MARS, SAILOR MOON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

A/N: And that is the end of Narita Part 1. Will Ami be able to warn Rei and Serena, and even if she is able to get a hold of them, will Rei and Serena be able to get out of the city in time?

And if Ami isn't able to warn them, will Rei and Serena die?

You'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out. (!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

That was my evil laugh. Totally awesome huh? (Probably not but, oh well.)

Hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	33. Narita Part 2

A/N: Get ready for Narita Part 2. This is the chapter where everything changes. Whether it's for better or worse depends on how the characters react to it.

Disclaimer: Too lazy to write that I don't own the characters and such. I think you get the point by now so I don't have to write them anymore anyway. Enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 33

Narita Part 2

Rei P.O.V.

"SAILOR MARS, SAILOR MOON!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I looked at my communicator. It hadn't rung, but Sailor Mercury was suddenly on the small screen.

"Sailor Mercury, what's wrong," I asked.

Serena and I were just emerging from the alleyway when Sailor Mercury called. She sounded extremely desperate.

"You guys have to get out of that city now, a landslide is headed your way," Sailor Mercury shouted.

"What," I asked.

"Rei, look," Serena shouted from outside of the alley. I came out as well and I could see that from the top of the mountain a collection of rocks and mud were headed our way.

"Oh my God!"

"Sailor Mars, you and Sailor Moon have to get out of there," Mercury shouted once more.

"Alright, I'll talk to you later," I said cutting off the communicator. I hurriedly put my laptop in my duffel bag and then I took out the magic mirror.

"Serena we need to transform," I told her.

"Okay," she said taking out her brooch. "Moon Eternal, Make-up!!"

I followed suit taking out my transformation pen. "Mars Crystal Power!!"

The flames encircled me hastily. It was a feeling that I was accustomed to now. A sense of courage and pride filled me, but after the transformation ended I felt my fear return.

Serena finished transforming seconds before I did and she stood there in her Sailor Suit and white wings. She was waiting for my next orders as I fastened my cape.

I was about to grab onto her and get us both out of here, but that was when the vision came.

I saw Chad down by the square. It wasn't the same one as the one we had met at, but I could tell that it wasn't far away. The mass of rocks and mud came overhead and took out the buildings that were right behind him. He turned and screamed as the buildings came crashing down. It was a sound that filled my heart with terror.

Suddenly the vision changed and he was under the rubble, covered in blood, debris, and shards of glass. His eyes were wide open, glazed over.

_He was dead._

"SAILOR MARS!!!"

I shook away from my vision and in a great haste I pushed Serena away from me while pointing the mirror at her.

"Wait a second," Serena said, but it was already too late for her to do anything.

"Take Sailor Moon to where Sailor Jupiter is," I shouted knowing that she would be safest with Lita and Suzaku."

"Wait, Rei!!!"

After that a bright light encircled her and she was gone.

After fully emerging from the alley I got on my motorcycle took off as fast as the machine would go. It wouldn't be long before the landslide got here. When I looked up I realized that it was already halfway here.

"_Chad hang on,_" I thought as I rode through the town. I soon saw him on that square from my vision, but that wasn't all I saw.

As I approached the intersection I could see that on both sides of the road there was a person that I loved. On the first side, Chad was sitting on the sidewalk and was about to stand. On the other was my grandpa who was walking slowly down the street away from Chad. They couldn't see each other because the distance was too far, but I could see them both clearly.

It was a crossroads, and there was only enough time to save one of them. It was either my grandpa or Chad. I slowed down, nearly to a stop. The landslide was coming fast. I knew I had to make this decision or both of them would die.

"_What's it gonna be Rei_," I demanded silently. "_Which is more important to you, the man you love or your grandpa."_

To me, they were equally important, but there was no more time left to decide. I was torn, but I had to go on and save one of them.

So I drove off towards the intersection again. It was one or the other. Left or Right?

"_Left is Chad, and the right is Grandpa. God what do I do?"_

I was at the point where I had to turn. It was now or never and at that point I let my heart decide.

In the end I turned right and grabbed my grandpa as the landslide came crashing through the city.

I turned my head slightly to see the buildings collapse and Chad's face. Somehow our eyes locked and I know that he knew it was me in that short moment.

After turning away, I heard Chad's scream and in that moment I felt nothing but sorrow.

However, there was no time to cry or be sad now. I had to get grandpa away from here. I still held the magic mirror in my hand.

Grandpa looked up at me, and after he recognized me almost instantly.

"Rei?"

"Don't worry Grandpa, I'm going to get you out of here," I said avoiding his eyes as I drove.

"You're Sailor Mars!"

I didn't answer him, instead I drove as far away from the landslide as I could since it was practically chasing us through the city. Then in one swift gesture I faced the mirror toward the open road in front of us.

"Take us to Hikawa Temple," I shouted the bright light appeared before us and I drove my motorcycle right into it, leaving Narita, the Sailor Scouts, and Chad behind.

* * *

Inside her knightmare, Cornelia was in shock. She couldn't believe that a landslide had just come out of nowhere like that. Most of her forces had been cut off from her, that and some of the units had been taken out.

And now…

"New enemy force confirmed moving in from the summit," said a voice over her intercom. "Carius' unit is moving to engage them."

"I see," she said understanding the situation that now lied before her. "Hoping to take advantage of all the confusion, huh?"

"Emergency call from Carius' unit," called a different voice.

"What's wrong," Cornelia replied.

"It's not the Japan Liberation Front. They think it's…The Black Knights!"

"What," Cornelia exclaimed, "then it's…Zero."

* * *

Serena P.O.V.

At the reserve base

"AHHHHH!!!!!"

I had been thrown into a portal and after a couple of minutes I was in a room full of people.

"Ouch," I said rubbing my head.

"Sailor Moon," called a familiar voice.

"Sailor Jupiter," I replied as she helped me up.

"How in the world did you get here," Lita asked.

That reminded me of the danger that Rei was in.

"Sailor Mars is still back there," I shouted super worried.

"She's still where," Lita asked putting her hands on my shoulders.

"In the city," I told her. "We were in the city when the landslide came, then she spaced out, and then she somehow sent me here. We were supposed to come here together, but then she decided to stay behind. I don't know why, but we have to get back there and help her."

"Excuse me, who are you," asked a man coming up behind Lita.

"Lloyd, this is Sailor Moon," Lita told him moving aside so that she could introduce us. "Sailor Moon, this is Lloyd."

"Another Sailor Scout, how many of you inhabit this planet," he asked.

"I don't know," I told him. Then I focused my attention back on Lita.

"What are we going to do Jupiter!"

"What's going on," called a somewhat familiar voice.

"Suzaku, Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon, Suzaku," Lita said skipping the formal introduction.

"Hi," I replied glancing at him. Wait she said Suzaku, he went to our school. I looked at him one last time to make sure I was right. I was, but that didn't matter.

"Sailor Jupiter!!"

"Who's this," a woman asked approaching us.

"I'm Sailor Moon," I replied. "And you're?"

"Cecile."

"Nice to meet you," I told her quickly. "What are we going to do Jupiter?"

"What exactly happened again," she asked looking a little confused. I couldn't take it anymore

"SAILOR MARS IS IN DANGER JUPITER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I practically started choking her. "WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!!!!"

"What's going on," Suzaku asked.

"AAAAHH, for the hundredth time, Sailor Mars is stuck in the city, the landslide has probably destroyed the place by now," I said sinking to the floor. "She could be dead for all we know, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah."

I was crying like the crybaby I was now.

"Uh," Lita said her hand on her forehead.

"Is she normally this hysterical," Lloyd asked her with a giggle. Was he laughing at me?

"Only when she's really upset," Lita replied.

"She said that Sailor Mars was in trouble," Suzaku remarked.

"That's right, shouldn't we do something Lloyd," Cecile asked.

"We can't go anywhere without orders," he said sitting in a nearby chair."

Lita knelled beside me and put her hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry I'm sure she's all right, Sailor Mars can take care of herself."

"I know," I said sniffling, "but I just have an awful feeling that something terrible has happened to her."

"Trust me Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars is fine."

"I hope so," I said as I stood.

"Feeling better," Lloyd asked who was still giggling.

"Put a sock in it," I told him turning away from him. I just hoped that Lita was right. She probably was.

Yeah, Rei's fine.

* * *

Meanwhile at Hikawa Temple

Rei P.O.V.

I drove out of the portal and we were back home. I stopped abruptly and I helped Grandpa off. We were both safe, alive, and unharmed.

But we were far from being alright, okay, or fine.

"I can't believe that you've been lying to me all these years," he said.

"You lied to me too," I told him.

"That's different, I was trying to protect you," he said.

"Same here," I replied.

"I understand," he said after a long pause.

"I really am sorry," I said. "For running away I mean."

"I understand that too, but you're on punishment young lady," he said walking towards our house.

"Grandpa, I can't stay," I said sullenly.

"What," he replied turning around.

"I have to go back to Narita," I explained.

"What, but why," he said. "I finally found you and you're home, you can't just leave again, not after everything I went through to try and find you."

"I'm sorry, but I have to go," I told him.

"Why?"

"Do you know why I was in Narita," I asked him.

"No."

"I was there to meet Chad, we got into another fight after he gave my motorcycle back," I said not waiting for him to respond to the motorcycle part. "Then when the landslide came and I had a vision. A vision that Chad would die. I didn't want that to happen so I tried to stop it, but when I reached the intersection I saw both of you. You were on one side of the road and Chad was on the other. Both of you were too far away to see each other, but I could see both of you, and there was only enough time to save one of you. I had to choose.

"You chose me, an old man who may only have a few years left, instead of the man you loved," he asked.

"I couldn't leave you to die after everything you've done for me over the years," I said to him. "I would've never forgiven myself."

"And Chad?"

That was when my communicator rang again.

"I have to take this Grandpa," I said quickly. "Hello."

"Sailor Mars, are you and Sailor Moon okay," Ami asked.

"Yeah, listen I need you to tell me what caused that landslide Mercury," I told her.

"One moment," she said hanging up. After a minute or two she called back.

"So what happened," I asked.

"It was a man-made landslide," she said. "It was caused by a weapon known as a radiant wave surger. I'm not sure what knightmare cause it yet, but I do know that it wasn't caused by Cornelia or any of her units."

"Do you know who yet," I asked.

"Just about," she said after a moment.

I waited patiently and then after a few more minutes she told me exactly what I had hoped to hear.

"It was, The Black Knights."

"Thank you Mercury," I replied turning my communicator off.

"What are you going to do," Grandpa asked.

"I'm going to avenge Chad's death," I told him. "The landslide was man-made, it wouldn't have happened if not for the person that caused it."

"Who caused the landslide?"

"The Black Knights, Zero."

With that I turned away from my grandpa and got back on my motorcycle. I held my magic mirror in my hand and faced it toward the steps that led away from Hikawa Temple. I was leaving again, but this time my mission was clear. Kill Zero, whether he was Lelouch or not didn't matter to me anymore. All that mattered was the rage I now felt. Zero was going to pay for what he had done.. Revenge filled my mind as I told the mirror where I wanted to go.

"_Zero will pay retribution for Chad's death_," I thought to myself as hatred and darkness filled my soul. "_I swear it_."

The portal appeared and I drove into it. The path was set and my date with destiny had begun.

* * *

Around the same time the Carius unit is taken out. Zero and the Black Knights proceed with their plans to take out the Britannian army with the Guren Mk-II leading them.

What they didn't realize was that Jeremiah Gottwald, as well as the other purebloods were about to attack some of their forces.

When Jeremiah appeared before them in his Sutherland, he screamed out in rage, "Is Zero here? If he is then face me! Come forward and fight Jeremiah Gottwald!"

Inside his Burai, Lelouch only smirked in amusement.

"Well, well," he said, his voice reflecting that he saw Jeremiah as no threat at all, "it's been a while Jeremiah. So you're still in the army?"

Jeremiah glared at the Burai that Zero was in.

"I'd love to stay and catch up," Lelouch remarked wanting to poke fun at Jeremiah before he eliminated him, "but I don't have time right this minute, **ORANGE BOY**."

Lelouch held back laughter as Jeremiah stammered. "_He's just too pathetic,_" Lelouch thought.

On the other side of the battlefield, Jeremiah was going absolutely crazy.

"**ORANGE!!!**"

Jeremiah tried to attack Zero, but Kallen was already on Jeremiah before he could get close. With the Guren, she blocked his attack and then knocked the gun he had held away from his hand.

"Lord Jeremiah," he heard Viletta shout.

"Stay out of this," he told Viletta. "This is my duel."

Jeremiah was blinded by his anger and wouldn't listen to Viletta's reason, but she tried to talk him out of attacking anyway.

"Look at it," she said referring to the Guren. "I've never seen a knightmare like that before. Is it possible that the elevens have…"

"You think elevens are capable of such technology," Jeremiah shouted cutting Viletta off. She said nothing more and Jeremiah attacked the Guren once again, but being the top pilot that Kallen was she avoided his attacks with ease. With a flip in the air she collided with Jeremiah's knightmare before he could even blink.

"It's fast," he realized as he tried to hold off Kallen's attack. "This thing, is this what destroyed Carius' unit?"

"Yeah, that's right Britannia," Kallen replied. "We can finally go against you on equal footing, head-on, and our counterattack begins with this baby, the Guren MK-II!"

She went to attack Jeremiah again and he saw that the Guren had some kind of weapon in it's right hand. He thought if he got farther away he could avoid it, but to his surprise the right arm of the Guren extended and it grabbed the head of Jeremiah's knightmare.

Kallen knew at that point she had him.

"Sorry," she told him without a sign of remorse in her voice. She activated the radiant wave surger that had been helping her win against the Britannian army.

Inside Jeremiah's knightmare, the pureblood freaked out.

Wha…what's happening," he asked as Kallen's attack started to tear his knightmare apart.

Viletta appeared on his screen, "Lord Jeremiah eject!"

"I can't run now," he told her. "Zero's right in front of me, he's standing right here."

He tried to get his controls to work, but everything around him was falling apart.

The auto-eject started to activate, but Jeremiah still tried to stop it. He believed that he could still get Zero, but it was already too late and the auto-eject activated. His hatch flew away and his knightmare exploded, starting a fire around them.

"I won't lose," Kallen said as the fire burned around them, "not with this, Guren MK-II." She felt complete happiness in that moment.

Viletta however, was frightened.

"She defeated Lord Jeremiah," she said to herself. "Who are the Black Knights, who are they these warriors?"

Inside his Burai, Lelouch smirked yet again.

"All our tasks at hand have been cleared," he said to himself. "The pieces are in position. The only thing left to do is check my opponents stronghold." To Lelouch it was mere child's play.

"_This battle is as good as mine,_" he thought to himself.

"ZERO!!!!!!"

He knew that voice.

"_Another nuisance_," he thought with slight aggravation as he looked at the woman that had caused him problems in the past, but now he knew that destroying her would be simple.

Of course he didn't know the rage that burned deep within her. He didn't know the grief that he had caused, and so he didn't know just how dangerous Sailor Mars had now become.

"You shouldn't play with fire," she said waving the flames that had been burning around them away with ease. "You _will_ get burned."

* * *

A/N: That's the end of Narita Part 2.


	34. Narita Part 3

A/N: Yes, I killed Chad off. Please don't throw rotten food at me. His death is vital for the plot and is the fuel for Rei's anger. So this is Narita Part 3 the chapter where the battle wages on and where the battle ends.

Disclaimer: You know I don't own Code Geass or Sailor Moon. Quit making me say it.

Chapter 34

Narita Part 3

Rei P.O.V.

The second I returned to the mountains of Narita I parked my motorcycle behind some trees in case I needed to make a quick getaway. Afterwards I made my way towards the battlefield. I soon saw the Guren Mk-II.

Master Kirihara and the rest of Kyoto had sent it to the Black Knights as a test and I had known that. What I hadn't known was that Zero would use it to harm innocent people and…Chad.

I choked back the tears as I emerged from my hiding place behind the trees. The Guren Mk-II had just defeated Jeremiah and had caused a fire. The flames blazed as I ran closer to the battle ground. Whoever piloted the Guren, whether it was Zero or not…doesn't matter, was distracted by their victory that they didn't notice when I first appeared.

"ZERO!!!!"

I saw that one of the Burais that were behind the Guren moved forward.

"_So that's Zero," _I thought, letting the rage that I had been feeling grow. I honestly don't care who he is anymore. I don't care if I fail my mission with M or Master Kirihara. I was going to kill Zero for what he had done to Chad.

"You shouldn't play with fire," I said waving away the flames that had encircled the area. They now resonated in my palms. I would use the very flames that the Guren had created to take it, Zero, and the rest of the Black Knights down.

"So Sailor Mars, you've returned to face me yet again," Zero stated.

"Shut it, I'm not here for small talk," I shouted letting my fury escalate. "I'm here for vengeance."

"Vengeance, for what," he asked.

"Don't play dumb with me Zero, you know very well what you've done, and you're going to pay," I screamed as the energy in my palms tried to force its way out.

Building up the rage only made the sudden pain in my palms worse, but I didn't care about the pain. The only thing I cared for at that moment was vengeance.

"Sailor Mars," called a voice behind me. I knew it to be Viletta Nu, one of the purebloods who had been following Jeremiah.

"Listen, you should fallback to your previous positions, I don't want any unnecessary casualties here," I told her slightly turning my head to face the knightmare that she was in.

"But, you can't beat that Japanese knightmare," Viletta said. "Even with your powers it's impossible."

"The way I'm feeling right now, no knightmare can stop me," I told her facing the Guren. "Zero needs to pay retribution for what he's done, and I'm going to dish it out. When I'm done, this place will be ashes."

"Either way, I'm not leaving you to face the Black Knights alone," Viletta replied. "Besides I don't trust you."

"Fine, do what you want, just don't get in my way," I told her not caring if she listened to me or not. My only thoughts were of taking Zero down.

"Prepare Zero; this will be your end!"

* * *

Lelouch P.O.V.

"Kallen attack Sailor Mars!"

Kallen hesitated for a moment, most likely because Sailor Mars had saved her life, but she quickly charged for the wretched girl who always came to stand in my way.

Sailor Mars merely waved her hand and fire blazed out from her palms. She had been attacking the Guren, but she was trying to find a way to attack me.

"Mars Celestial Fire Surround," she shouted. Rings of fire headed toward the Guren. Kallen blocked off her attack with the radiant wave surger but then one of the purebloods attacked her.

"Cursed elevens," I heard him shout as he attacked Kallen. "Get Zero."

Sailor Mars nodded and headed my way. My backup forces, Tamaki and Sugiyama went forward and she ran past them easily.

"It's time for you to pay Zero," she shouted jumping into the air.

"**Mars Flame Sniper!!!!"**

Her fire arrow came straight for me, but I avoided it and tried to shoot her, but she was back on the ground fighting Tamaki and Sugiyama.

"Get out of my way," she screamed. That girl was more demented than usual. Her actions screamed anger and I knew that it wasn't just her temper. It was something more. It was rage, which was making her far stronger than I had anticipated for this battle. However, that didn't mean that I couldn't avoid her at this moment.

In that second of realization, I saw that Kallen had taken down one of the purebloods and was waiting for further orders.

"All right, Guren Mk-II move to planed point," I told her through the communicator. "We'll break through the rest of their line and take Cornelia."

"Right," Kallen replied moving into formation.

Sugiyama and Tamaki backed Sailor Mars enough so that she was with the other purebloods but I knew they wouldn't hold out for long.

"Fight to the death," Viletta commanded aiming her gun at Tamaki.

"Right, take this," Sailor Mars shouted as another flaming arrow went straight for Sugiyama. It tore straight through the middle of his knightmare.

"Aahhhh!!!"

The upper half of Sugiyama's knightmare landed on the ground. Tamaki, (after dodging Viletta's attack), stopped to check on Sugiyama.

"Sugiyama, are you okay."

The hatch opened. "Yeah," Sugiyama replied when he appeared. He was clutching his now bleeding head.

"Dang it, that woman should be in a mental hospital," Tamaki sneered. For once I agreed with him.

In the confusion that followed I was able to escape with my remaining forces.

"_We must move swiftly,_" I thought as we escaped. I didn't particularly enjoy retreating without taking Sailor Mars down, but if we didn't proceed with our plans we would fail.

_-------_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile

Euphemia P.O.V.

"The purebloods are holding their ground?"

"Yes sir under Sailor Mars and Lady Viletta's command."

"_Sailor Mars, oh no Rei,_" I thought worriedly. How did she get in this predicament?

"Use the moment for the viceroy to retreat, send in air cover," one of the generals said.

I was looking at the map and the current knightmare positions when I saw it.

"No wait, something is approaching the viceroy from behind!"

"What is," Sailor Mercury asked looking at the screen.

"No it couldn't be!"

But it was, the JLF was sending in reinforcements and now they were attacking my sister.

After a few minutes I saw that my sister was now withdrawing to point nine without Lord Guilford and an enemy knightmare was headed for that exact spot. As for Lord Guilford he was surrounded by enemy forces with no way to escape so that he could help my sister.

"Oh no," I said.

"Sub-viceroy Euphemia you must act now to prevent a disaster, send in the G1!"

"No," I told him, remembering what Cornelia told me.

"But Commander Guilford is completely pinned down, he can't get to Cornelia," the other general told me. "Her life is at stake here."

"_I know...but_," I thought feeling utterly useless.

"We can't," I replied. "There's a field hospital right here and civilians. They've been evacuated from all over the area and brought to this point, besides the G1 is our command center. The viceroy ordered me not to move it no mater what. That's why, I just can't!"

Suddenly people filled the screen. Wait, its Suzaku, the reserve unit team, and two other Sailor Scouts.

"Well, hello there," said the man wearing glasses. I believe his name is Lloyd.

"The Aseec's crew reporting for duty," he continued with a smile.

"Insolence!"

"You're irregulars, your orders are to keep silent and observe."

I wanted to yell at my generals for being so rude, but I could only stare at Suzaku, and those warm green eyes of his.

"Yes sir, normally we would but…"

"But all this waiting is boring," Lloyd cut in.

After a moment Suzaku finally spoke.

"Sub-viceroy Euphemia, I beseech you, please order us into the battle." he said his eyes pleading.

"You just want the glory of rescuing the viceroy."

Again, I wanted to yell at my generals.

"Our whole army is out there. Do you really think one unit will change things, and with an eleven pilot?"

I really wanted to smack him then.

"Right, right," Lloyd said, but as I looked on at Suzaku his words became lost to me. Seconds later Suzaku mouthed my nickname.

I gasped, he remembered!

"_Euphie,_" I thought to myself.

"Are you listening," Lloyd asked.

I shook out of my trance and answered, "Yes, I understand. Please do it."

"Alright," Lloyd said.

"Thank you very much," the woman with blue hair said.

"I won't fail," Suzaku said with a nod.

"_I know you won't Suzaku,_" I thought a small blush filling my face.

"WAIT HOLD EVERYTHING!"

"Suddenly, the blond meatball head Sailor Soldier filled the screen."

"You've got to send us in too, we heard that Sailor Mars is out there," she said. "She could be in danger, or dead, or worse!!"

"Sailor Moon," called the other Sailor Soldier; she must be Sailor Jupiter.

"Sorry about that," she continued covering Sailor Moon's mouth.

"That's quite all right, you should go," I told her. "I'll send Sailor Mercury down to the reserve unit as well to accompany you."

"Thank you your highness," Sailor Jupiter said and the screen returned to the map.

"Sailor Mercury," I said turning to face her.

"Right away your highness," she replied running off.

"Good luck," I called.

_Suzaku, Sailor Scouts: please save my sister._

* * *

A few minutes later

Suzaku P.O.V.

"_Thank you, Euphie._"

"Hello, Suzaku, are you in there?"

"What," I asked refocusing on what was going on.

Sailor Moon stood in front of me a big smile on her face.

"What," I asked again, a little bit more defensive than I had intended. Out of the three Sailor Scouts that I've met, Sailor Moon is probably the craziest, and the most emotional.

"I know that look Suzaku, you're in love with the princess," Sailor Moon replied with a devious look on her face.

I blushed. "I don't feel that way about Princess Euphemia."

"Sure you don't," she said sarcastically.

The door suddenly opened and a girl wearing a blue sailor suit came rushing in.

This will be number four I guess.

"Sailor Mercury," Sailor Moon exclaimed happily.

"Hi," I said as she approached.

"Hello, you must be Suzaku Kururugi," she said extending her hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too," I said. At least Sailor Mercury was semi-normal. She kinda reminds of Miss Cecile.

"Have you been able to pinpoint where Sailor Mars is," Sailor Moon asked.

"I haven't been able to search through my database for any signals from Sailor Mars's communicator," Sailor Mercury said getting out a small computer. "Princess Euphemia kept me busy so to speak."

"It will take a few minutes for Lloyd and Miss Cecile to finish preparing the Lancelot, you might have enough time to find her location," I said to Sailor Mercury while also trying to reassure Sailor Moon, who looked completely devastated.

"I just hope that Sailor Mars is all right," Mercury replied.

"Me too," Sailor Moon said sadly.

"Suzaku!!!"

I turned to find Lloyd and Sailor Jupiter.

"The Lancelot is ready."

"We should get going," I told the other two Sailor Scouts.

They nodded and we made our way towards the Lancelot. I got into the hatch and the three Sailor Scouts climbed up until they were sitting on the shoulder of the Lancelot.

"Guys are you sure this is stable, and that we won't fall off," Sailor Moon asked from outside.

I sighed, she really is hopeless but I'm starting to like her.

"There's no guarantee girls," Lloyd replied.

"That's it get me off of this thing," Sailor Moon shouted.

"Sailor Moon, this is not the time," Sailor Mercury stated.

"You're the one who has wings, if you fall off you can fly," Jupiter retorted. "We're the ones that should be scared."

"I've never actually used my wings," Sailor Moon replied.

I sighed again, this time ignoring they're voices all together. I had to focus on the mission.

"Advanced weapon system Z-01 Lancelot, utilize sand panels to climb liquefied slope at max combat speed and rescue the viceroy," Miss Cecile said, briefing me on my mission.

"Yes my lord," I replied.

"Suzaku there's one thing I want to ask you," Lloyd said appearing on my screen.

"What's that," I replied getting ready to launch.

"More than anything you hate when people die, yet your in the military, why is that?"

"I'm in the military to stop people from dying," I told him.

"And that self-contradiction will get you killed someday…ah sorry about that," Lloyd said. I guess Miss Cecile is beating him up right now or whatever. Doesn't matter, there's no time to waste.

"Listen Suzaku, don't listen to that guy," Sailor Moon said suddenly.

"And why shouldn't I listen to him," I asked.

"Because that guy is loony!"

"He's…what," I asked.

"I said he's looney," Sailor Moon repeated.

"Looney?"

"Yeah looney," Sailor Moon stated as if it were a fact, which it is but seriously who uses that word to describe someone being insane. It's 2017 for goodness sake!

_Focus Suzaku, focus_.

"We need to get going, we have to save the viceroy," Jupiter said.

"But what about Sailor Mars," Sailor Moon asked. "We can't just abandon her out there."

"I'm tracking her now," Mercury told her. "I'm almost positive that she's heading toward the viceroy now, we need to get down there right away."

"Girls hold on," I cut in.

"Huh," they all asked at once.

"Lancelot now launching."

The Lancelot sped off and the three Sailor Scouts screamed loudly, but I put that out of my mind. Only two goals filled my mind. One, to save the viceroy and two, to capture Zero.

* * *

_In the confusion of the battle Sailor Mars, got separated from Viletta and the other purebloods. She hightailed it on her motorcycle through the battlefield. She drove towards the battle ground that had been marked by Cornelia as point 9; however, at this point the Guren Mk-II was already waiting for Cornelia who had made her way there to try and regroup her forces._

_Alone, Cornelia faced the Guren Mk-II._

_The Guren attacks._

"Cornelia," Kallen shouted charging to attack the princess.

"Lowborn scum," Cornelia exclaimed dodging the attack.

After hacking into the communication system of Cornelia's knightmare, Zero spoke.

"Do you hear me, Cornelia?"

Cornelia turned to face the Burai that Zero was in.

"Zero!"

"Yes," Zero said flatly, sarcastically. "Should we celebrate our reunion? Of course you'll have to surrender to us first, and after that there are a few questions I want to ask you."

"_Where are my reinforcements," _Cornelia thought to herself, knowing that she had been caught in a trap.

"In case you're wondering," Zero continued, "your reinforcements won't get here in time."

"_No!_"

"**I win Cornelia**."

Cornelia refused to believe that she had been beaten by Zero so easily, instead she turned towards the Guren.

"You're a fool Zero," she said staring at the red knightmare. "If I take this one out, I'm free and clear."

She began shooting at the Guren, but Kallen was able to doge and counterattack Cornelia's efforts with her radiant wave surger. The Guren took out the right arm of Cornelia's knightmare with ease, and though Cornelia was prepared to strike back Zero had begun shooting at the other arm. It was destroyed in seconds and Cornelia turned to face Zero again.

"Coward, attacking from behind," she said to him.

"Really," Zero commented, "and your own attack methods don't show acts of cowardice.

Before Cornelia could answer him she heard Guilford's voice over the intercom.

"Princess Cornelia…"

"Guilford," Cornelia cut in, defeat evident in her voice. "Guilford my knight. You and Darlton protect Euphie."

"Your highness," Guilford began but was only interrupted again by the princess.

"I won't surrender," she stated, determination seething from her words. "As an imperial princess, I'll fight to the last."

"PRINCESS CORNELIA!"

Within his Burai, Lelouch scoffed.

"She's so predictable," he said as Cornelia charged forward to attack the Guren once more.

_But at that moment…_

"_Why is the ground suddenly shaking," _Lelouch thought with a gasp as the ground below him rumbled.

_And then suddenly out of nowhere came the infamous white knightmare. The Lancelot._

* * *

A/N: Suzaku to the rescue!!! End the chapter here? Hmm, no I think I'll keep going for now. There's one last thing I have to add.

* * *

So…

In that exact moment.

Serena P.O.V.

Note to self: **never ever **ride on the shoulder of a knightmare again.

**Especially on the shoulder of the Lancelot!!**

"Is everyone okay," Suzaku asked from within the Lancelot, where he was pretty much safe while the three of us were exposed to the elements, whatever that is.

Yeah, yeah, I know I should pay more attention in class. Whatever!!!

"We're fine," Jupiter/Lita said.

"Speak for yourself," I remarked. I don't think I've ever felt this sick in my life.

Of course after Suzaku heard from Jupiter that we were okay he sped off toward the viceroy.

"Viceroy, are you all right," he said once we reached the princess. "I came to help your highness."

"We've come to help too," I said weakly.

"Special corps, who authorized you," Cornelia asked.

"No time to explain," Jupiter said climbing down the Lancelot. She was on the ground in seconds

"Come on Sailor Moon, quickly," Mercury/Ami, ordered calmly as she began climbing down as quickly as she could.

"Okay," I replied following them, but a bit slower. Too slow.

In that exact second shots were fired and the Lancelot moved from under me. I held on the arm of that thing for dear life, but he was about to use that arm to block the bullets.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!"

I thought I was as dead for sure, but apparently the Lancelot had a shield that could deflect bullets so I guess none of them hit me. Thank God!

From across the battle field I heard a voice shouting for a Kuren or Huren or something like that to take out a unit. What unit? What is a unit?

"Sailor Moon, hurry," Suzaku shouted as a red knightmare came charging for him.

I jumped off and Sailor Jupiter caught me.

"Thanks," I said to her.

The Lancelot hurried into battle with the other knightmare. We were with Cornelia now.

"You handle that thing," Cornelia told Suzaku. "The Sailor Scouts and I will take out Zero."

"Ready girls," I asked as Jupiter put me down.

"Yes," they both said.

We then charged for the three knightmares that were waiting for us.

Cornelia went straight for the knightmare in front. Guess that must be Zero.

"Let's do this," I shouted suddenly running.

I let Jupiter and Mercury attack first though.

"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!!" Ami's attack went for the knightmare on the right.

"JUPITER OAK EVOULUTION!!" Lita's attack went for the knightmare on the left.

It was my turn now.

Though my magic scepter had been destroyed in our battle with Galaxia, Ami had found a way to repair it. Not sure how Ami had done it, but my scepter worked and that was all that mattered.

"SILVER MOON, CRYSTAL POWER," I shouted the waves of the feathered blast going straight for the middle knightmare that Cornelia had been attacking. She now moved away from the blast.

From above I suddenly heard the voice of the Sailor Scout who had been missing in action.

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!!"

A red arrow came fast and furious ready for Zero's knightmare, but he dodged them as well as the other two knightmare's dodged the attacks, but Sailor Mercury said that we had drained their energy fillers. Whatever that is.

I looked up towards the top of the cliff where Sailor Mars was perched on her motorcycle.

"_Thank goodness, she's okay_."

Then she suddenly disappeared.

"Huh, what just…," I started, but then a bright light pretty much blinded me, then Sailor Mars was right next to me. Motorcycle and all.

"How…how…how," I began, but Rei just shook her head.

"You're not hurt are you Sailor Moon," she asked.

"No, I'm fine, but you had me really worried," I told her. Something isn't right. Rei isn't acting like her normal self at all.

"What happened back there," I asked after a moment, but we were interrupted when we heard a sudden blast.

We both turned to see that the Lancelot and that other knightmare were still going at it.

In the end though the ground underneath the red knightmare crumbled and it stumbled away. Zero was forced to retreat. We had won!

"We did it," I said with a sigh of relief. It was over.

The Lancelot soon returned to where Cornelia's knightmare now sat motionless.

"Viceroy," he said.

"Go after Zero," Cornelia replied.

"But…"

"My energy filler is just drained, go," she commanded.

Suzaku was soon gone, but right before he left he told us to stay with the princess in case anything else attacked.

Lita, Ami, and I hadn't had a problem with staying behind, but Rei was well…

"I'm going after them," she said getting on her motorcycle five minutes after Suzaku left.

"Sailor Mars, wait hold on," I said trying to stop her.

"We need to stay here and protect the viceroy," Ami said coming over to us with Lita right behind her.

"I'm going after Zero," Rei replied.

"But…"

"You're not going to stop me Sailor Moon," Rei cut in, "I have a score to settle."

She took off after that and even though we tried to call her back we knew we couldn't go after her. We had to stay with Princess Cornelia until the reinforcements arrived.

Still Rei isn't the type to just rush into things. She normally thinks things like this through. She isn't the kind of person to let her emotions get in the way of her duty.

Something was wrong, something was terribly wrong.

* * *

_Suzaku chases after Zero. Zero tries to put up a fight, but Suzaku easily tears through his knightmare._

_Seconds before this Lelouch put on the mask that made him Zero and ejected the hatch. He escaped the destruction of the Burai unharmed. The hatch landed in a clearing and Zero was forced to come out._

_The mask concealed the fear that Lelouch now felt as the Lancelot stood over him ready to destroy him in one blast. _

"Special corps head trailer," Suzaku said from within the Lancelot as he made contact with his superiors. "Found Zero, going in for capture."

* * *

A/N: This chapter was extremely hard to right. It took me days to think up anything for this chapter.(Remember that I wrote this chapter a while back, really around January was when I first began writting this chapter but that's not important.) This battle is important though so it had to be done. I hope this chapter wasn't too bad, but it probably isn't one of my best either. Have mercy on me if you choose to review. I may end up re-writing the whole thing later on. Anyway, thanks for reading.


	35. A Geass Encounter

A/N: Everyone is still in Narita, and things are about to get a tad bit more dramatic. Hope you'll enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: Nothing from Code Geass or Sailor Moon is mine.

Chapter 35

A Geass Encounter

Lelouch P.O.V.

How could this have happened? How could my expertly executed plan end up in shambles like this?

I stood alone, facing the white knightmare, the Lancelot, and waiting for my doom. I had no other plans or strategies to execute. Could it all end right here? Could it really end like this?

The Lancelot's Harkin Blaster was pointed right at me, and I knew that whoever the pilot was, that person was about to attack, but then suddenly out of nowhere…

"_C.C._," I thought as she walked toward us. The stepped between the Lancelot and me with ease. She was obviously unconcerned for her own safety.

She turned and began to walk towards the Lancelot. "Stop now, don't even think about hurting him," she shouted.

After a few more steps she placed her hand on the Lancelot and the first thing I thought was, "_What the heck are you thinking, are you absolutely nuts_?"

She must have been because she didn't even flinch.

"What are you doing," I asked. "You're challenging a knightmare?"

"It's a problem if you die," C.C. said simply, then she directed her attention to the white knightmare. "It'll be indirect contact but it's worth a try."

What is she saying? Is she going to use Geass on him?

I waited for about a minute and then I made my way towards her. She was saving me, _again_.

"Are you using Geass on him," I asked when I got close enough to her. She looked as calm as ever. Not one emotion filled her features. I swear this woman is like a robot.

"I'm just feeding him some shock images, I can't tell what he's seeing though," C.C. replied. "Anyway you have time to get away now."

"What about you," I asked.

"I can't move yet," C.C. said.

She was putting herself on the line for me, _again._

"Don't be foolish," I exclaimed, irritated for having to depend on her to always get me out of these things. "I can't keep owing you favors."

I touched her shoulder and that's when I remembered that she was still trying to distract the Lancelot's pilot with her powers.

I saw her abruptly turn my way but I heard nothing that she said and then I couldn't see her anymore. The next thing I saw was an angry mob, throwing rocks at a building with the symbol of Geass carved on the building.

"_This is different_," I thought.

The vision changed again and I saw a nun with the Geass symbol on her forehead. The next thing I saw was the sign of the Kururugi shrine. I soon saw C.C., I wasn't sure where she was but I saw her and that was when I finally heard C.C. shouting.

* * *

Around the same time

Rei P.O.V.

Where is he? Where is Zero!

I had followed Suzaku in his pursuit for Zero and I hoped that Suzaku hadn't gotten him. I wanted to get to Zero first. I wanted to kill Zero, and if I didn't kill Zero, I at least wanted to beat him until he was a bloody mess.

My motorcycle was starting to run out of gas, so I was going to have to stop soon, but not before I had a good idea where Zero was.

"STOP IT, STAY OUT OF MY MIND!!"

"_Was that who I thought it was,_" I muttered to myself changing direction slightly. Once I got close enough I parked the motorcycle next to one of the many trees and stepped out of the forest.

I saw the Lancelot and Zero, but I knew that neither of them had screamed.

The second I saw C.C., I knew that something was up. I could tell that she was protecting Zero and I wanted to know why.

"STOP IT," she shouted. "WHY NOW!"

A single tear cascaded down her cheek, but I didn't feel any sympathy towards her. She had a lot of explaining to do.

"C.C. what is going on," I shouted making my way toward her and…Zero.

"Stop it, you're unveiling me," C.C. said now sobbing. What's making her go so crazy?

"C.C.," I shouted again grabbing her arm, trying to get her hand away from the Lancelot, but then I couldn't move.

It was at that moment that C.C. regarded me.

"You fool," was all she said before she disappeared from my sight. It wasn't long until I found myself wearing my Ridgefield High School uniform and standing before Lelouch and Suzaku. I knew how Suzaku had gotten here, but not Lelouch.

Now I knew for sure. Lelouch really is Zero, or is he. No, I'm still unsure of Zero's identity.

The two of them looked at me, but before they could say anything weird phantoms appeared and we all heard ghostly screams. It was totally terrifying.

I looked to both Lelouch and Suzaku and began to ask them what was happening, but that was when I realized that I suddenly couldn't talk. I moved my lips, but not a sound came out.

"_I can't speak_," I thought covering my mouth. I stared at Lelouch and Suzaku. The phantoms being lost from my mind. Something was terribly wrong here.

"_Rei_," called a voice, a voice that I knew would haunt me forever.

"_Chad,_" I thought turning away from Lelouch and Suzaku and towards the phantom that had been behind me.

I stared at it for a moment and then the phantom's shape changed. It was soon the form of the man that had died only an hour ago.

* * *

Lelouch P.O.V.

"_How did Rei get here_," I thought as Rei stood before me and Suzaku. How Suzaku had gotten here was mystery enough, but now Rei too. What's happening?

Rei tried to speak but when she did nothing came out. She quickly covered her mouth and that was when things got strange.

"_I can't speak_!"

I could hear Rei's thoughts. I turned to Suzaku and he turned as well. I could tell that he could hear her as well, but she obviously couldn't hear us. She looked terrified by the fact that she couldn't speak.

"_Rei_."

Rei stared wide eyed after we heard the voice calling her name.

"_Chad_," she thought.

"_Chad,_" I wondered. Wasn't he the one that brought her to the hospital the night that she got hurt.

Rei slowly turned around, her back facing us. A ghostly figure emerged and soon morphed to the man that Rivalz and I had met at the hospital.

"_No_," she thinks. She shook her head, trying to shake him out of her thoughts.

"You killed me Rei," Chad says to her.

"_What, no I didn't_," Rei thought clearly shocked by what he said. "_I tried to save you_!"

What did Rei try to save Chad from. Did something happen to him? Why is she even here?

"You let me die," Chad shouted.

"_No, I just…there wasn't enough time_," Rei screamed in her mind. She was shaking now.

"LIAR," he shouted.

"_I'm not lying_," she thought desperately. "_I swear, if there had been more time_…" she trailed off. She didn't complete the thought.

"There was time, but I still died," Chad said walking towards Rei. She sunk to the ground, her mind had gone blank. "You let me die!!"

Rei's hands were on her head now, her thoughts were so jumbled that I couldn't decipher a thing. One thing was clear though, she was completely distraught.

"Stop it, stop it," she choked out, finally able to speak.

"Rei," Suzaku said sounding worried.

"You let me die!!!!"

"STOP!!!!!!"

The visions ended and Rei and Suzaku disappeared. I was back in my body now and I was still clutching C.C.'s shoulder. The Lancelot had gone berserk and C.C. was still trying to protect me.

"What's happening to him," I asked.

"Idiot, get away now," C.C. shouted. Out of nowhere a piece of shrapnel pierced C.C.'s chest.

"C.C.," I shouted.

"Hurry, aaah," she shouted as more fragments hit her. I couldn't leave her there and after she passed out I began to carry her bridal style, but it wasn't long until more fragments came towards us. If those fragments pierced anything vital, I would die.

The fragments were about to collide with my skull when suddenly a red barrier protected us. Seconds later Sailor Mars stood in front of me, her arms outstretched. Was she protecting us?

"Get out of here," she said hastily. "I'll help you escape this time, but next time I swear I'll…" She looked at me, anger filling her eyes at first, but it was soon replaced with a look of regret.

"Just go," she said turning to face the Lancelot again.

I took C.C. and I got us both away from there.

* * *

A/N: That is the end of the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.


	36. State of Shock

A/N: The setting of this chapter is still Narita mostly, but now that the battle is over. Our heroes and Zero will have to face the aftermath of what they caused and what they failed to prevent. Anyway on to the chapter.

Disclaimer: Too lazy to write disclaimer for this chapter. If you want to read a disclaimer please refer to the chapters that I've written in the past. If not skip to the chapter. Hope you'll enjoy it.

Chapter 36

State of Shock

Suzaku P.O.V

The things that I had seen only moments ago made no sense to me. If anything the whole experience was traumatizing and now my knightmare was going berserk because of it.

First my father is alive, then I see Lelouch, and then Rei shows up and has her own traumatizing experience with that Chad guy, who I'm guessing is someone close to Rei who died.

But why were Lelouch and Rei there at all, and what of the green-haired girl?

It took me a few minutes to calm down, and then suddenly a red flaming arrow crashed the Harkin blaster to bits. My energy filler quickly ran out after that. I got out of the hatch and looked for Zero, but he was nowhere in sight. I did however see Sailor Mars.

She looked exhausted and sickly. I wasn't really worried, but I had never seen Sailor Mars look so pale.

"Suzaku, are you okay," she asked sounding as weak as she looked.

"Yeah," I lied, hopping to the ground and walking toward her.

"Good," she said.

I noticed that her arm was bleeding and I scowled at her.

"You shouldn't have come Sailor Mars," I said gently grabbing her arm.

"I'm okay, it's not like I've never gotten hurt before Suzaku," she said calmly, her eyes sad.

"You don't look okay to me, you look like you've just seen a ghost," I told her.

Her eyes widened at that and then she closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them she simply turned away.

"Are you alright," I asked.

"Suzaku…I..."

"Sailor Mars, Suzaku," someone shouted.

Suddenly the Royal Guard appeared. General Guilford and General Darlton arrived. Along with them were Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Jupiter.

"Sailor Moon," Sailor Mars said happily.

Sailor Moon hopped off of General Darlton's knightmare and ran over to Sailor Mars and hugged her.

"Are you okay Sailor Mars," she asked.

"Yeah, just cut my arm a little," Sailor Mars replied.

"Did you two catch Zero," General Guilford asked.

"Well, we would have if not for the Lancelot going crazy," Sailor Mars told him while glaring at me.

"It wasn't my fault," I muttered.

"Please I saw it all," she whispered her eyes suddenly distant.

"We should head back, Princess Euphemia is worried about you too," Sailor Moon said looking right at me.

I blushed but I said nothing.

* * *

Back at the base

Rei P.O.V.

"Ouch, that stings Miss Cecile," I said with a grimace.

"You wouldn't have to go through this if you were more careful Sailor Mars," Cecile said wrapping my arm in bandages after cleaning my wounded arm with alcohol.

"You're right, but it still hurts," I replied with a small laugh. I looked over at Suzaku, who was speaking with Euphemia. He looked just about as pale as I did, and that definitely wasn't good. He was trying to put on a good front for the princess, but I knew that she could tell that something was wrong with him. The light in his green eyes had faded and his smile forced, just as my smile was being forced.

Inside, I was screaming. I wasn't sure how I was going to deal with the heartache that filled my soul.

"_You let me die!_"

I just couldn't get those words out of my head. That vision had shaken me to the core and I could barely stand it. Chad had appeared before me as a ghost, telling me that I had let him die.

"_That's not true_," I thought to myself. "_There wasn't enough time_."

I had said the same thing to Chad, or thought it rather since I couldn't speak when he appeared, but I know he heard me.

I also remembered my head suddenly throbbing. I remembered sinking to the ground and clutching my head. I don't know what happened after that, I woke up to see the Lancelot going crazy and C.C. protecting Zero, or Lelouch rather. I knew for sure that it was him now and though I still wanted to blame him for what happened to Chad, I no longer could. Chad's words had been true. I let him die.

"Sailor Mars?"

I turned and looked at Serena, she looked worried about me.

"Don't worry Sailor Moon, I'm okay now," I lied, forcing another smile.

Normally, I was a great liar, but even an airhead like Serena could see that I was messed up. She laid her hand on my shoulder as Ms. Cecile finished bandaging it.

"Thank you Miss Cecile," I said reaching for my glove and putting it back on. After that I stood while letting my cape fall over my shoulders. I glanced at Suzaku again to make sure that he was mentally stable. Mostly because my mental stability had been pretty much lost after that vision. I hoped that I would be able to cope with what I had done.

Serena and I, as well as the other Sailor Scouts went over to Suzaku and Euphemia. Knowing Serena she would probably gossip about how Suzaku and Euphie were going to get together. Whatever, that's the least of my worries.

"Sailor Mars," Euphie said rushing to hug me. She reminded me of Serena when she did that. Both Serena and Euphie were a lot to deal with at times, but they were also kind. The only real difference between Euphie and Serena was that Euphie had more control over her appetite.

I'll admit it, Euphie is growing on me. If you ignore the fact that she's a spoiled princess, she's a good and likeable person.

"I'm glad that you made it Sailor Mars," she said after hugging me.

"Thank you," I replied. I glanced at Suzaku again, he still looked pale, but at least he was smiling. That made me feel a little bit better.

"I should be thanking you, all of you," Euphie said looking at all of the Sailor Scouts and Suzaku.

"It was no problem, it's what we do," Serena said.

"Suzaku's the real hero," I said playfully shoving Serena.

"Oh, come on Sailor Mars, can't we take a little credit when it's given to us," Serena asked.

"That is true though," Euphie said with a smile. "You saved my sister, and for that I'm very grateful Suzaku."

"Thank you your highness," Suzaku replied, bowing slightly.

"I should get going now, but we'll see each other soon," Euphie remarked making her way towards the exit.

"Goodbye Princess Euphemia," Ami said.

Euphie waved and then she disappeared into the elevator.

Lita then sighed, "We should get going too Sailor Mars."

"Okay, are you sure you're going to be okay Kururugi," I asked putting my hand on my hip.

"Yeah, you guys go on ahead," he said with a shrug. A noticeably stiff shrug.

"Okay, see you later," I replied leading the way out of the base.

I found it odd that I pretty much had a normal conversation with everyone, when everything around us was destroyed. Narita was like a wasteland now, and the man that had caused it got away.

Still, I found it hard to blame him for any of this now. Earlier I had been so angry that I hadn't really thought of the circumstances. It's not like Zero had started the battle. Cornelia and her forces had been attacking the Japan Liberation Front HQ. They initiated the battle.

However, I couldn't really blame Cornelia either. She didn't cause the landslide, Zero did.

And with that being said, I had no one left to blame for Chad's death.

Except myself.

Once we were outside the base, we found ourselves a bit of a problem.

"Sailor Mars, how are we supposed to get the motorcycle back to the Tokyo Settlement," Serena asked.

"I'll drive the motorcycle back to the Tokyo Settlement," I said immediately.

"You sure," Lita asked.

"Yeah, you guys should hurry and catch a train," I said getting on the motorcycle before they could say anything more.

Of course what they didn't know was that I still had my magic mirror. So after driving a few minutes, I transformed back to normal and told the mirror to take me and my motorcycle to the parking lot of my house in the Tokyo Settlement.

When I arrived, I was happy to see that Haruka and the other outer Sailor Scouts weren't here. I needed some time alone.

After going in, I took in the scene of my once immaculate house. Now it just looked like a sorority house. Brushes and nail polish littered the coffee table in the living room, magazines were scattered throughout the floor. The kitchen had collected a big pile of dirty china, and the T.V. had been left on.

Now a good portion of the Sailor Scouts are clean freaks, but I guess since everything was so crazy no one had the time to pick up the place.

"_Well, you've got time now_," I thought with a sigh.

So I started cleaning. Though I wasn't a big fan of cleaning it helped get my mind off of things. I couldn't let myself get wrapped up in Chad's death. I didn't have the time to wallow in remorse. He was gone, that's the simple truth of it all. Whether his death had been my fault or Zero's…

_Or Lelouch's_

Even though I had seen Lelouch in that vision with Suzaku, I still found myself doubting if Zero and Lelouch were really the same person. After all that vision could've been just my subconscious making me think that Lelouch was there because of my suspicions of him.

"It doesn't matter," I muttered moving while gathering the magazines from off the floor. I wasn't going to think about it.

About an hour and a half later the living room and the kitchen were spotless. I looked at my watch, realizing that Serena and the others would be back soon. I didn't want to talk to them about what had happened either, so after drying the last plate, I put it up and sprinted to my room.

Thankfully, the other bedrooms were downstairs. Space was a little bit tight in this house because of the number of people staying, but as long as I could keep this room to myself I would be okay.

I went into my walk in closet and started changing out of my clothes. I had been wearing a red jacket and a black tank top underneath with black dress pants and boots. I had thought the outfit was really cute, and I remembered examining myself earlier this morning to make sure that I looked perfect. Now I looked at the outfit in disgust. It was now a permanent reminder of what happened today.

"_Stop thinking about it_," I told myself silently as I changed into my flannel pajamas. Japanese nightwear suits me better, but I had left Juban in such a rush that I didn't even pack them. Oh well, it doesn't really matter. Nothing really matters anymore.

I pulled my hair into a low ponytail and crawled under the covers. I turned off the lamp on the nightstand and I soon fell asleep. I had been really exhausted and I hoped that I would've gotten a good nights sleep for once.

That didn't happen though. I was plagued with nightmares again, but this time they had nothing to do with Lelouch or Zero. Tonight my nightmares were about Chad and his mangled form. How the building collapsed on him, and how shards of glass pierced his skin, the words that he had spoken ringing in my ears.

"_You let me die_."

"_No I didn't_."

"_You let me die_."

"_Chad, no don't leave me!!!!!_"

"_You let me die_."

"_NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_"

"REI!!!"

I suddenly felt hands violently shaking me. I didn't know who it was and at that point I didn't know what to think. Chad's words were still going through my head endlessly.

"_You let me die_."

"_You let me die_."

"_You let me die_."

Memories of when Chad lived at the Hikawa temple filled my mind. Memories of how he had loved and protected me. Why couldn't I have just returned his love?

"Why, why did I let you die," I screamed. I could still feel hands on my shoulders, but I realized that they weren't what had been shaking me. My body had been shaking violently on it's own. I couldn't control any of it nor did I care to. My only thoughts had been of Chad.

"REI STOP," someone screamed. I knew the voice, but I was so messed up that I couldn't identify who it was.

"REI WAKE UP," another voice screamed.

My eyes abruptly opened, my breathing in rough gasps. I soon saw that Serena was standing over me. She had been had been holding my shoulders, trying to steady me. The others stood around her, worried expressions on all of their faces.

"Serena," I said trying to calm my breathing. "What are you doing in my room?"

It was a stupid question, I knew very well why she and the others came in here. I practically had a seizure in my sleep and I had been screaming like a crazy psycho.

"Rei, what's going on," Ami asked.

"It was just a _really_ bad nightmare," I said quickly. I raised my hand towards my forehead. I definitely had a fever and my eyes felt heavy and wet. Apparently, I had been crying in my sleep too.

"It's more than that," Serena said knowingly. Sadly enough, the meatball head knew me better than anyone else. She always knew when I was trying to hide things away from her and the others.

"Serena, I can't talk about this now," I said truthfully.

"Don't try and hide this from us Rei," Serena said, trying her best to be calm. "What happened when the landslide hit the city?"

I know that I need to tell them, but I can't deal with this now. No, not now.

"Rei tell me," Serena begged.

I took a deep breath preparing myself. They needed to know this.

"Before I sent you to the base," I started trying to swallow the lump in my throat, "I had a vision, that Chad would die." I could feel the tears coming.

"Then what," Serena asked as the others listened.

"I sent you to the base and I went searching for him," I continued, my breathing was getting faster now and I knew that I needed to calm down. "I found him, but I also found my grandpa. There was only time to get to one of them because they were so far away from each other. I…chose to save my grandpa…so…now," my voice nearly broke as I said the last words, "Chad is dead."

Serena hugged me as soon as the words left my mouth and I hugged her back, but I refused to cry now. I just can't do it.

"I'm so sorry Rei," Serena said.

"It wasn't your fault," I whispered sadly. I looked at the others and I saw that out of everyone Hotaru was the only one crying.

"It's all my fault," she said suddenly as Serena ended our hug.

"What do you mean," I asked genuinely shocked.

"I had seen the shadow of death around Chad when we ran into him at the hospital," Hotaru explained. "I didn't tell you because I thought you would get worried."

I didn't understand her words at first, but they soon registered. Hotaru was the guardian of death. She knows when people are going to die.

In that moment, I wished that Hotaru did tell me, but then again it's not like it would have made any difference. Chad still would've died either way. It was his destiny I guess, but still…

"It's not your fault Hotaru," I said a moment later. "It's mine. I let him die."

The tears were ready to spill, but I would not let them. I will not cry over this. I can't cry over this.

Crying won't bring him back to me, so I refuse to let myself cry.

* * *

Meanwhile

C.C. P.O.V

It was nearly midnight now and I still couldn't sleep. I normally fell asleep easily, so what's wrong?

I turned my head towards Lelouch, who was asleep on the couch as usual. I was in his bed clinging on to my beloved cheesekun as usual, so what's wrong?

"_Your not eating pizza_," my conscious said.

"No that's not it," I muttered almost silently. I knew exactly what it was. My problem was the big brat lying on the couch.

First he tries to protect me, then he eavesdrops on what I say in my sleep and finds out my name, and then he thanks me for saving him.

I asked him to show his gratitude, to say my name again, but when he said it, it was all wrong.

Still, the first time he said my name, he had sounded so gentle. Like he treasured it.

"_That boy is making you go soft_," my conscious told me.

"_Please, that will never happen_," I responded.

"_You never know, you could end up…_,"

"_No, that's not going to happen, not again_," I said out loud cutting my conscious off.

"_Sure, sure_," she said.

"_Trust me, that won't happen again, Marianne…_"

* * *

A/N: Poor Rei, she's really having a tough time. Can't she ever get a break? And what about Suzaku, how is he dealing with what's happened? And now that Lelouch knows C.C.'s real name, what will happen? Find the answers to these questions and more in the next chapter.


	37. The Aftermath Part 1

A/N: Two days have passed since what happened in Narita. How is everyone dealing with it? Find out right now. Also half of this chapter is in first person in Rei P.O.V. and the other half is third person with Lelouch.

Disclaimer: None of the characters, places, or quotes from the original shows of Code Geass and Sailor Mars are mine, so don't sue me.

Chapter 37

The Aftermath Part 1

Monday morning

7:45 a.m.

Rei P.O.V.

It's been two long days since the battle of Narita. Since Chad's untimely death. I hadn't slept during this time. The nightmares plagued me if I closed my eyes for more than ten minutes.

I'd hardly left my room either. I only left to get something to eat and then I would go back up to my room and stare at the ceiling. I did nothing more than that and now I faced the inevitable doom that was upon me. The great horror that was Monday morning.

I was supposed to be at school right now, but I still lay here in my bed staring at the ceiling.

It wasn't long until Serena came into the room, fully dressed in the Ashford Academy uniform. Ami, Lita, and Hotaru had already left without her. Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna were downstairs eating breakfast and chatting.

How did I know this? I knew simply because I could hear them downstairs and because their voices kept me from going into insanity.

"Rei are you going to school," Serena asked timidly. Her blue eyes were filled with worry for me. I didn't blame her, she should be worried.

"I'm not going," I said barely glancing at her. She left the room soon afterward and I lay here, still thinking of Chad. Still trying to accept the fact that he was gone and that it had been all my fault.

What was worse, was that I had gotten a phone call from someone close to Chad yesterday. A phone call that I knew would come eventually, but I hadn't wanted to answer it.

I did however, and it had been his mother.

(Flashback)

"Hello," I had said groggily. The call came around two o'clock in the evening, but I was so tired that I could barely talk.

"Is this…Rei," the woman asked. At the time I hadn't known it was his mother. I had never met her before.

"It is," I replied.

"You're Chad's girlfriend aren't you?"

The instant she uttered his name I wanted to slam my phone shut and hurl it across the room. The very thought of Chad nearly killed me on the inside and I didn't want to be reminded of what I'd done, but I stayed on the phone.

"I…am," I lied. "Who are you?"

"I'm Chad's mother."

I swallowed hard before replying. "Is he okay, did something happen to him?"

"He was in Narita two days ago, and a building collapsed on him," she had said.

"Is he…did he," I tried to say.

"He died," his mother cut in hastily. "I was wondering, since you meant so much to him…I wanted to know if you would like to see him."

"He died," I asked even though I knew that. It still hit me hard though, hearing it from someone else.

"Yes, his body was recovered in Narita," the woman said, her voice breaking. "We're going to pick it up tomorrow so we can make the funeral arrangements. Will you meet me in Narita tomorrow around nine o'clock?"

I should've said no, but something compelled me to comply to her request. So I told her yes.

(End Flashback)

Now I thoroughly regretted it. I didn't want to see Chad's mangled corpse, but I knew that I had to keep my promise to his mother and a part of me needed to see him one last time.

So at eight o'clock, I got out of bed and prepared myself for the day ahead.

* * *

At nine o'clock

Rei P.O.V.

I got off the monorail train and stepped into the barren wasteland that was now Narita. It was a terrible sight to see, and I really didn't want to be here.

But I couldn't leave now. I had already been spotted.

"Ms. Rei," Chad's mother shouted rushing toward me. She was wearing a dark blue jacket and skirt, with a white blouse underneath the blazer. She wore white high heels and silver hoop earrings dangled from her ears. Her dark brown hair was about shoulder length and she wore two blue pins in it.

"Hello Mrs."

"Please call me Julia," she said cutting me off.

"Okay, Julia, are you ready to see him," I asked.

"I believe so, my husband is here as well, he's buying us some lunch," Julia said trying to be cheerful, but I could see that she was devastated. It was clear in her brown eyes. The eyes that reminded me of Chad.

"_Don't do this now_," I thought closing my eyes for a second. I wasn't going to cry right now.

Chad's father came up a moment later with some ramen noodles. He didn't say anything as he handed us the food. He was showing his devastation more than his wife was.

"This is my husband Tim," Julia said motioning to him. He nodded and led us to a bench. We sat down and hastily started eating, or at least me and Tim were. Mrs. Julia on the other hand ate as slowly as possible. She was discreetly trying to tell us that she wasn't ready to see Chad yet. I don't think her husband noticed because of his own distraught feelings, but I did and I felt terrible.

So after we finished eating we headed to the recovery base. I already knew where it was, but I let Julia and Tim lead me to it. Once we were inside the real terror of what had happened of Narita hit me.

There were a lot of people in here. People who were mourning the loss of loved ones. The bodies of the people who had died were in light gray sacks.

It wasn't long until Viletta came over to us. I hoped that she wouldn't recognize me, but she was all about business for the most part. She led us to Chad's body in no time at all and pretty much left us as two military officers opened the body bag.

I had thought that I was prepared for this. I thought I was prepared to see the body of the man who had loved me with all of his heart. I thought that I would be ready to see him because I had already seen him like this in visions and in my dreams.

But I wasn't prepared. Nothing could have prepared me for the wave of immediate guilt that hit me as I saw his mangled form. The shards of glass and debris that had pierced his body had been removed, but I could still see the incisions and gashes that had torn through his skin. His eyes had been closed, but I knew what they looked like when they were open. Glazed over, emotionless,…dead.

Julia sunk to the ground after only a few minutes in looking at her son. I could feel her pain and it made the guilt even worse.

"No," she whimpered, tears spilling down her cheeks. I kneeled down and held her shoulders to try and comfort her.

"I'm so sorry," I told her, my voice threatening to break. "I'm…I'm so sorry."

As for Tim, he remained standing, but a few tears fell from his eyes as well.

As for me, I had refused to cry, just as I had before. I couldn't do it even though at times I wanted to, for fear that my heart would explode from the sorrow.

Julia's cries became more hysterical as time passed and I tried to calm her down. It was no use though.

"Oh, God, why," she screamed as she turned to hug me. Her tears would probably stain my jacket, but I didn't care. In that moment, my thoughts were so scattered, and my already broken heart was shattering yet again.

I soon found myself trying to blame Lelouch for this again as I had many times before. In truth, my wretched soul was trying to save itself from the terrible guilt that was consuming it as Chad's words filled my head again.

"_You let me die!_"

I had to get out of here, or I really would fall apart.

I hadn't wanted to be inconsiderate to Julia's feelings, but in that moment I had to get out of there.

So after ending the hug, I helped her up and said my goodbyes to her and Tim.

After that I ran out as fast as my body would allow. I had always been a pretty good runner, but I couldn't remember a time when I had ever ran this fast or felt so happy about running. I could finally see why Haruka liked running so much, why she needed speed.

It helped her escape, just as it was helping me escape now. I focused on running and nothing more, determined to put as much distance between me and the recovery base as possible.

* * *

Later that day

4:00 p.m.

(With Lelouch)

"It was a tie, a tie, hahahahaha!!"

Tamaki is an idiot, but that was the last thing on Lelouch's mind as the Black Knights went on about Kyoto. He was thinking about a certain red/orange haired girl.

"_Why would Shirley, just out of the blue_," Lelouch thought to himself.

(Flashback)

"My dad works a really long way from here, but he likes to send me great stuff like this to keep my spirits up you know," she had said, her green eyes glistening with a determined hope. "So, I was just wondering…

(End Flashback)

"Here," Ohgi said shocking Lelouch out of his thoughts.

"What's this," he asked.

"A love letter," Ohgi replied.

"Oh," Lelouch said, hiding the fact that he was freaked out, "from you?"

Tamaki burst into a fit of annoying laughter. "Hahaha, and they say you have no sense of humor, hahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"You laugh too much," Kallen said looking up from her book to scowl at Tamaki.

(a/n: He really does laugh too much. It's annoying.)

Anyway…

"This is an official letter from Kyoto," Ohgi continued. "They urgently request a meeting."

"Is this really such a big deal," Lelouch asked.

"A big deal," Kallen asked shocked with his words. "It's Kyoto."

"If they except us it means funding and support, and it could solve our financial crisis," Ohgi said.

"Crisis," Lelouch asked while glaring at Ohgi from behind his mask. "There shouldn't be any problem if _you_ followed the budget I laid out."

"Well uh," Ohgi started, only to be cut off by the most annoying of the Black Knights.

"It's not my fault," Tamaki said. "We're turning into a big organization now, that means new expenses you know."

"Like fancy dinners for the new recruits so you can show off," Kallen interjected while ingeniously killing Tamaki's excuse.

"Hey you," Tamaki started but he was cut off again.

"I know where you've been taking them, big spender," she said with a smirk.

"You know about it," he asked.

Lelouch sighed, while scowling from beneath the Zero mask. "We'll put Ohgi in charge of the treasury for now." Lelouch was seriously getting tired of Tamaki and his big mouth. He also wondered what Tamaki was even good for in this corporation.

(a/n: Seriously, what does Tamaki contribute to the Black Knights other than comical relief? Nothing! I rest my case.)

Anyway back to Tamaki being annoying.

"Hold it right there, I'm the one in charge of the cash, that's my job," he said getting up as he threw his tantrum.

"If you want me to trust you show me some results," Lelouch said.

"Did you actually just say "trust" a guy who hides his face from his own partners," Tamaki asked. "How about it Zero?"

Ohgi tried to intervene, but because he's really indecisive he couldn't really say anything and so Kallen intervened for him.

"Zero's not the problem here, who cares who he is," she said. "He had the skill to outwit Cornelia didn't he? That's why he's the leader of the Black Knights. Do you really need to know more?"

Lelouch was grateful to Kallen, but he knew that she also wanted to know his identity. Everyone in the Black Knights did.

Zero soon got up and left, but not before stating that the Black Knights would meet with Kyoto the next day.

There was someone there that he had to speak with.

* * *

A/N: That's the end of the chapter. Rei's really having a hard time with Chad's death. The guilt is starting to eat away at her. Lelouch is still oblivious to all this seeing as that he's hardly thought of Rei since her motorcycle accident. He saw her in that strange vision that he, Suzaku, and Rei had, but he thought that it was mostly a hallucination. Suzaku has suspicions that Rei might be Sailor Mars, but he isn't sure of it yet and he's pretty oblivious to what's going on with her as well. Mostly because he's busy working in Narita. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and I had to make up Chad's parents names, so there pretty much OC's, but if anyone knows their real names let me know. Thanks for reading.


	38. The Aftermath Part 2

A/N: This is "The Aftermath, Part 2". In this chapter things get even more complicated.

Disclaimer: Don't own Code Geass or Sailor Moon.

Chapter 38

The Aftermath Part 2

Tuesday at noon

Lelouch P.O.V.

In all honesty I felt uneasy. It had nothing to do with visiting Kyoto today or anything that had to do with the Black Knights. I was thoroughly prepared for anything that could go wrong with today's plans, though I was sure that nothing would.

So, the uneasiness didn't come from anything of that sort. It came from the fact that I had two problems with two _very _different women.

"Are you serious, you're asking me for a favor?" a voice asked. I should correct myself. I meant three very different women.

"Yes," I said wearily as I walked towards the green haired witch. She stood behind a tree and her gaze was toward the ground.

"I got the idea from something you said." I continued. "No matter what Kyoto's intentions are, I want their power."

"Is that what you truly wish for?" she asked. "If it's at the very core of your reason for living, I'll try to help you."

"Then do it." I told her. "C.C. I need you."

She stared at me for a moment and then shrugged. "I understand, by the way you forgot this." She took out the ticket that had been given to me yesterday. I hastily snatched it out of her hand. She had no right to go poking through my things.

"I didn't forget," I told her, quite agitated now. "I don't know when I'll be back tonight so I was planning to call and cancel."

_Shirley,_ she was the first problem I had to deal with today. She had invited me to go see a concert with her. I hadn't refused, but I hadn't exactly accepted either. I had told myself that I should go, but I don't have the time. I have things to do. Specifically, I have Black Knight's business to attend to that needs my immediate attention.

C.C. looked up at me curiously. I looked away, but I know she caught on the concerned look on my face.

"_Pull it together Lelouch!_" I thought with agitation. I'm sure that I had a scowl on my face now.

"Stick to your contract," C.C. said finally. About a second later my cell phone rang and I quickly picked it up.

"It's me," I said, answering.

"Hey Lulu," came Shirley's voice.

"Good timing, I wanted to call, you see…" I started, but was soon cut off.

"Um, listen Lulu…," Shirley said timidly.

"Hmm," I replied not really sure what other response I could give. I was pretty distracted at the moment.

"I know I made a date with you, but I may be late," she said.

"Oh."

"Sorry, but anyway, I'm sure it'll be fine, really," Shirley stuttered. She sounded like she was in a hurry.

"But I promise you that I'll be there," she finished. "I'll see you there okay, bye."

I tried to say something, but she had already hung up the phone. I guess that's one problem that's partially solved now.

The other…not as easy to avoid.

(Flashback, to the night before)

I had come home, back from handling Black Knight business to find Nunnally in her room waiting up for me.

"Lelouch," she had said as I entered.

I walked in and smiled at her, even though she couldn't see it I know she could tell I was smiling.

"Looks like your fever is gone," I told her making my way to the other side of her bed.

"Maybe I was just a little moody," she replied.

I was puzzled, "Moody?"

She nodded and laid back down onto the pillows behind her head. "It just seems to me lately, that you've become a little distant, like you have other things weighing on your mind."

At that, I had felt guilty. I hadn't wanted her to feel that way.

She chuckled, "Perhaps my body just did this on it's own to get your attention."

I kneeled to the floor and took hold of Nunnally's hands.

"You're wrong," I told her gently. "I haven't changed. No matter what, I'll always be by your side Nunnally."

"So then, can I be a little selfish now, can you do something for me?" she asked.

"Anything."

"You see, I'm worried about Rei."

"Rei?" I asked a little shocked. I hadn't really thought about her in a while. After all, she had made it clear that she didn't want me intruding in on her life.

"Did something happen," I asked.

Nunnally shook her head, "No it's just…she seems so sad."

It was true that Rei hadn't been herself lately. She hadn't even come to school that day.

"While you were gone today, she came to visit me," Nunnally said.

"Oh, really," I asked.

"Yes, she came to check in since she heard that I was sick," Nunnally stated. "She also told me that she's moving into her dorm room now."

"Doesn't she have a house though," I asked her.

"She does, but she said that she needed some space from her friends," she told me. "When I asked her more she just said the house was too small and she just needed to move out cause her friends were getting on her nerves, but it's more than that big brother…she's sad and tired. I could hear it in her voice, something is wrong."

"So what do you want me to do about it," I asked her while stroking her hand.

"Will you talk to her for me," Nunnally asked. "She won't open up to me, but she might to you. You always knew what to do to make her smile if she was sad. So would you…"

"I will," I told her. She had been getting worked up and I didn't want her worries of Rei to make her feel sick all over again. In that moment, I had actually been kind of mad at Rei for making my sister so worried over her, but then again that was Nunnally's nature. She worried about people.

"Good, now just one more thing big brother," she said. "Please, just hold my had a little bit longer. If I fall asleep alone, I'm afraid I'll have that dream again."

I clutched her hand tighter and it wasn't long after that she fell into a peaceful sleep.

(End Flashback)

I promised Nunnally that I would talk to Rei, and I would. However, I wasn't looking forward to it. I knew good and well that she didn't want me to interfere in her personal matters and after that night at the hospital I didn't want to. A small part of me wished that Nunnally had asked Suzaku to talk to her. Rei had always been more willing to listen to Suzaku seven years ago. I was sure that that hadn't changed.

"Lelouch, Lelouch, are you going to answer me or not," C.C. asked suddenly shaking me away from my thoughts.

"Yeah…what is it," I replied hastily.

"Are you ready to do this or not?" she retorted sullenly.

"Yes, I'm ready," I said leading the way off campus. I had to focus. My problems with Rei and Shirley could wait until another time. Right now, my first priority was to get Kyoto's power.

* * *

Around 3:45 p.m.

Rei P.O.V.

"I'm really sorry about this," I said shutting the closet door and locking the young woman inside.

I'm sure you're wondering why I've just locked a woman in a closet. Well, I'll tell you.

I've gone out of my mind.

It was really that simple. When I heard that Master Kirihara was meeting with Zero and that I hadn't been allowed to go. I decided to make my way in.

The woman who I had locked in the closet was Himmiko Uzumaki, one of Kirihara's top bodyguards, and though she was never late to meetings she was today.

Yes, I had apprehended her, tied her up, took her glasses, and locked her in a closet. I then went to my quarters, glasses in tow and prepared my disguise.

I didn't need much really. Just a blond wig and glasses since her eye color was the same as mine, and we looked a lot alike except that she had a mole above her right eye, which I could draw in with an eyeliner pencil easily.

A girl can do anything as long as she has makeup. Normally, I would think that kind of saying was totally unethical and stereotypical, but in this case it worked.

After tying up my long hair into a bun, I put on a blond wig that matched Himmiko's hair. Her hair was almost shoulder length, cut to a bob style, and though it took me forever to get my hair into the bun. (Seriously some of my hair still ended up coming out of it.) It was worth it.

When it came to choosing an outfit for my disguise, it had to be perfect. I didn't know what Himmiko's preference was for clothes, but from what she was wearing today, I knew she preferred Japanese/Chinese style. She was Japanese herself after all.

I decided to go with a red, short sleeved kimono styled shirt. Himmiko, from what I knew liked to wear fitted garments, and this shirt really hugged my curves, and though I felt really stupid for thinking this way, I felt hot.

I also wore black dress pants, which fitted the business like attire that would be in this meeting. I would've worn a jacket, but I decided against it.

For the last touch I put on my trademark fashion. Red high heeled shoes.

After putting on the glasses I assessed myself one last time. The meeting had already started, but I knew that Zero hadn't appeared quite yet. I didn't know for sure who Zero was yet, but if my suspicion was correct then I knew how this whole thing would play out.

Because I knew Lelouch.

And because he can't keep anything from me.

The whole point of this undercover mission, was to finally find out, for sure, who Zero was.

If my plan worked and if I had anticipated correctly, I would find my answers and the truth about the man behind the mask.

It was true that I didn't blame Zero for what happened to Chad, but he did cause that landslide and a lot of deaths had been partially his fault.

The thought of Chad made my heart hurt, but I pushed through it. I couldn't think about it now. I had already let my emotions go crazy enough this week.

Yesterday, though I regretted it now. I had visited Nunnally, well first I had talked to Milly about me finally moving in to my single dorm room, but that's beside the point. I visited Nunnally to check up on her since Milly had told me she was sick. I felt bad about visiting her now because I know I made her worry about me. I shouldn't have gone to see her. I should've just went straight to my new dorm room.

"_Then what would you have done?" _my conscious said. "_Make yourself feel more guilty about Chad's death? Cry yourself to sleep? Think about how he used to hold you in his arms and make you feel safe? Or would you think about how you fought with him and how you let him die."_

"Shut up!" I shouted at myself as I stared into the mirror. "Just shut up!"

"_You can't hide your grief forever, you'll have to face it eventually._"

I couldn't do that. I could never allow myself to let my emotions take me that far. Never again will I let my heart break like that again.

"_Isn't it already broken,_" my conscious asked. "_He broke it when he left the first time didn't he?_"

"I can't think, about this now," I whispered putting on my coral red lipstick. After adding a touch of lip-gloss I left the room and my ragging emotions of Chad behind.

It was show time, and I couldn't afford to miss my own grand entrance.

* * *

A/N: So what did you think about that? Lelouch is executing his plan, but Rei's plan has only just begun. Will she discover the truth about the man behind the mask. Will Rei end up doing something that will surprise us all, (even me)? The answers to these questions and more will be waiting in chapter 39 of…

"_A Date With Destiny_"


	39. The Aftermath Part 3

A/N: Chapter 39 has arrived. What will go down in the headquarters of Kyoto? The first part of the chapter is in third person. The rest is in first person.

Disclaimer: None of the characters, places, or quotes from the original shows are mine.

Chapter 39

The Aftermath Part 3

(With everyone)

Inside Kyoto HQ

Lelouch sat in one of the Japanese Glasgows and waited for the moment to appear. He saw that everything was falling into to place. He had already known that Kirihara would want to know his identity, so he had made sure that someone else played stand in.

"Please wait!" Kallen shouted, defending the fake Zero that stood behind her. "Zero has given us power and victory. That should be…"

"Silence!" Kirihara demanded sternly. "Now, which of you is Ohgi?"

"That's me," Ohgi replied hesitantly.

"You will remove Zero's mask," Kirihara said, just as Lelouch had expected him to.

Ohgi, looking like he was torn turned towards the fake Zero.

"_None of them have any idea_," Lelouch thought, the real Zero mask in his own hands.

"I'm sorry Zero," Ohgi was saying, "but we need a reason to put our faith in you too." Lelouch focused in on him as he reached for the mask on the fake Zero.

"So help us, to put our trust in you."

Ohgi took off the mask and it was only seconds before he and Tamaki gasped.

C.C. stood in the Zero attire, a bored expression on her face.

"A WOMAN," Tamaki gasped. Lelouch almost started laughing. Everything was now in position.

All that was left to do was wait for his cue.

"It can't be," Ohgi was saying. The look on his face echoed his bewilderment.

"It's not," Kallen stated immediately. "This isn't Zero, I saw her before. She was with Zero after Narita."

"You there, girl is this true?" Kirihara asked.

"It is," C.C. said a small smile on her face.

"So, you are not Japanese," he continued.

"Correct, clan chief of Kyoto," C.C. replied turning to face him directly.

"Taizou Kirihara."

The guards who were standing next to Kirihara were astonished, but it was short lived and they motioned for the knightmare frames to get into position.

"Anyone who can identify him must die," shouted one.

"Especially one who is not Japanese," the other one finished making a gesture for the knightmares to prepare for an attack.

"Hey hold on," Tamaki screamed stupidly. "I'm not part of this."

It was at that moment that Lelouch sprung into action attacking the two knightmares across from him with the harken boosters. After doing this he took out the arm of the knightmare next to him and drove his knightmare up to where Kirihara sat, face hidden behind the curtain.

The knightmare's machine gun was aimed straight for Kirihara and that was when Lelouch put on his mask and spoke as Zero.

"You're soft, and your methods and thinking are outdated," he said, emerging from the knightmare hatch. "That is why you'll never win."

The guard on the left positioned his gun towards Zero but the guard next to him stopped him.

"Hold on," he shouted, seeing the remote in Zero's hands. "He can fire at us with that remote. Everyone stay back, don't make a move!"

Kirihara inwardly groaned as Zero hopped down from the knightmare frame.

"Taizou Kirihara," Lelouch said, smirking from behind the mask, prepared to go into his normal melodramatic speech…

But that was when _she _attacked.

* * *

Lelouch P.O.V.

I thought that I had calculated every scenario, but I had apparently not calculated enough.

A woman had used some kind of flying disk to knock the remote out from my hands. She now held it in hers.

She had nearly shoulder-length blond hair, and she was wearing a red shirt, black pants, and red high heeled shoes. She wore black glasses, and the clear lenses reflected some of the dim lighting in the room, but I could clearly see her dark amethyst eyes behind them.

She was grinning slightly and I knew why. She had me. Had beaten me in my own game.

The guard that had intended to shoot me, aimed his gun right at me, prepared to fire.

However, he never got the chance to pull the trigger. The woman had shot the gun out of his hand using a handgun of her own.

"Don't you dare shoot him," she said angrily. "If anyone in here makes any move toward Zero I'll fire this remote and kill Taizou Kirihara."

"Himmiko, what it the meaning of this," Kirihara asked.

She didn't answer him instead she aimed her gun toward me.

"Wait a minute," Kirihara exclaimed suddenly. "You're not Himmiko at all aren't you?"

"You guessed it," she said, her eyes never straying from me. I figured that she was after something, but what was it exactly? More importantly, if this isn't Himmiko, then who is she?

"Now, Zero, you're going to tell me who you are right now," she said, her gun aimed at my head. "You were going to reveal yourself to Kirihara anyway, weren't you?"

I was shocked that she knew this, but I didn't let it show. She looked determined to find out who I was, but if I used my Geass on her now it would be easy to go ahead with my plans.

After a moment I finally replied.

"Yes, I did plan on revealing my face to him."

"Alright, go ahead then," she commanded but I didn't do so immediately.

"And if I don't," I asked.

"Listen Zero, I already have my suspicions of who you are, in fact I'm certain that I already know, but I want a confirmation," she explained quickly. "I want the truth and that's all I want to hear out of you."

What could her intentions be? She claims to know who I am already, but needs a confirmation?

Apparently she wasn't going to give me time to think this over. She had her finger around the trigger.

"Very well then, but if I reveal myself to you, I want to know who you really are," I said.

"You're in no position to be making demands of me," she stated bluntly. "I'm the one with the gun and the remote that can end Kirihara's life. I could kill you right where you stand right now if I wanted."

"But you don't, do you," I remarked. She'd never said that she had wanted to kill me, besides this woman thinks that she knows me.

"I suppose you're right, but I don't have to do anything you say," she explained. "I make my own rules."

"Is that so?"

"It is; however, I'll make a deal with you Zero," she interjected. "I'll tell you who I am only if you let me into the Black Knights, and you still have to tell me and Kirihara who you are.

I heard Kallen and the others gasp from behind me. I would've gasped too if I were them. She wanted a position? In the Black Knights?

It was at that moment that I decided I would use my Geass on her, but then I reconsidered. Mostly I did this because she held a gun in her hands, but the other reason was because…I'm not entirely sure what it was, but when I looked into her eyes. I saw something familiar, something that should have been vengeance or some kind of determination, but it wasn't. She just looked desperate.

"Well, do we have a deal," she asked with a touch of weariness in her voice.

I decided then that I would use my Geass on her later to make her forget who I was. For now, I would show her and Kirihara the face behind the mask.

"Yes, I believe we do."

* * *

Rei P.O.V.

My heart raced as Zero began to take off his mask. At first, I began to think that I didn't want to know the truth. I was afraid to know, mostly because I was afraid of how I would react.

That and in a few short moments I would have to reveal myself to him.

The second that Zero's mask was off and I saw his face, I nearly choked. It really had been Lelouch this whole time.

"You," Kirihara said.

"It's been a long time Lord Kirihara," Lelouch said, his gaze fixed on the curtain that my former master hid behind.

"Yes, it's been eight years since that family took you in as a hostage," Kirihara replied.

"And I appreciate you taking care of me then," Lelouch continued.

"If I hadn't come tonight, were you planning on taking one of our messengers hostage," he asked Lelouch.

"Not at all, I came to ask for your help, that's all I'm seeking from you," Lelouch told him.

"And as for you girl, what is it that you are seeking," Kirihara asked me.

I couldn't answer, I was somewhat in a state of shock. I thought I had been ready to know Zero's identity for sure.

Ironically, I hadn't been prepared for this. Just as I hadn't been prepared to see Chad's body yesterday.

"_Not now,_" I begged myself silently.

"A deal is a deal," Lelouch said after a moment, looking right at me now. His gaze was locked with mine.

I took a slow deep breath and closed my eyes for a second, hoping that when I opened them I would wake up from this nightmare.

When I opened them, I was unsurprised to see that Lelouch was still standing in front of me. Gazing at me as if…well I don't really know how he was gazing at me. The look on his face was unemotional. Not blank, but unemotional nonetheless.

After another deep breath I tossed him the remote that had been in my hands. He caught it and I put the gun into my pocket. Slowly, I took off the glasses and then removed my wig. In the next second I undid my bun partially so that he could see my long, black hair. My bun was now a high ponytail and though Lelouch had never seen me wear my hair like this I knew that he knew it was me.

I didn't see any sign of shock on his face. Mostly he just stared at me, with a deadpanned expression on his face.

He probably had a lot going on in his head right now, but he didn't say a word.

Unfortunately, Kirihara wasn't as quiet as Lelouch.

"I knew it was you Rei," he said slightly lifting the curtain up so that he could look at me.

"Really," I asked, not really all that surprised but still wondering what gave me away.

"Yes, Himmiko never wears red," Kirihara said. "She absolutely detests it. Mainly because it reminds her of blood."

I almost shuddered at that, but I kept my composure.

"You never answered my question before," he continued. "What are you seeking."

In all honesty I didn't know why I had decided to join the Black Knights. Was it to sabotage Lelouch's plan? Was it a futile attempt to try and complete the first mission that had been given to me? Am I still trying to find my brother?

"_No_," I thought to myself. There was something more important that I had to do. Something I hadn't been able to do for Chad.

"What I am seeking has nothing to do with this," I replied after a moment.

"A stubborn girl as always," Kirihara said. He began laughing and then regarded one of the Black Knights.

"Ohgi," he shouted.

"Yes," the man known as Ohgi replied.

"Zero is a true mortal enemy of Britannia, his face must be kept hidden for vital reasons," Kirihara stated. "Follow him and we shall assist you generously."

"We thank you," Ohgi said with a hint of surprise in his voice.

"I'm grateful, Lord Kirihara," Lelouch said as he put his mask back on. Before he did this he glanced at me. He looked pretty angry now.

"Tell me, before you and Rei leave here, are you embarking on the path of blood," he asked.

"Indeed, if that is my destiny," Lelouch said now fully behind the Zero mask. He turned toward me, but since I couldn't see his expression, I wasn't sure what he might be feeling right now.

"And you Rei, what path will you follow," Kirihara asked. "Somehow the path of blood doesn't seem to suit you."

"My hands are already stained with blood Master Kirihara," I said bitterly. "As for the path I'm walking on: for now, I'm going to follow my heart and see where that leads me."

"The human heart is fickle young one," he said looking up at me.

"I know," I replied. "But right now it's all I can do."

"Let me give you something before you leave," Kirihara said to me reaching behind him.

He pulled out a sheathed sword. On the swords handle there was an engraving of a tiger on it.

(a/n: This will be important for another story that I'll be writing later on.)

"This was your father's sword. He told me to give it to you when the time was right. I believe the time has come for you to have it."

I kneeled down in front of him, and he handed me the sword.

"Remember who you are Julianna," he whispered.

"I will," I said, barely noticing that he had called me by my real name. Luckily, Master Kirihara had said it too low for Lelouch and the others around us to hear. (Except for maybe the guards, but who cares about them.)

"Now, go," he said as I stood. I gave my master one last glance as I held the sword in my hands and then I turned to face my old friend, who may end up being the worst enemy I'll ever have to face.

Zero didn't move as I walked past him, but before I did I whispered one thing to him.

"I won't tell anyone about you."

After that I walked straight for the other Black Knights, and Kallen yelled at me the second I got to her.

"Rei, you didn't tell me you worked for Kyoto," she exclaimed harshly.

"You didn't tell me that you worked for the Black Knights," I shot back. "I guess we're even."

Around that same moment I saw that C.C. was staring at me as well. She looked pissed off, but I should be the one mad at her. She had been working for Zero, well Lelouch, this whole time. She probably knew that Lelouch was Zero too and didn't tell me.

So after leaving Kyoto no one said a word as we rode in a car back to the Tokyo Settlement. I mostly stared out the window. There wasn't really anything to look at though.

We were headed back to Black Knight HQ and I knew that no one in this car trusted me, but I had other things on my mind now. Thoughts of Chad, his parents…

"_Not again Rei, not again_," my mind screamed. "_Just get over him, he's gone!_"

And of course, just like the other times that I had thought of Chad, his harsh words returned.

"_You let me die!_"

I thought that when you lost someone you cared about, things were supposed to get easier as time passed. That you would be able to move on. I know it's probably too soon for me to move on from this, but the constant thoughts of him, the nightmares…

"Rei," Lelouch said. I knew what he was about to ask, but now was not a good time. Not when other people were around.

"Zero, I'm not going to talk about this now," I told him, my voice weak. Stupid emotions.

"Rei."

"I'm not going to say it again Zero," I explained. My voice was starting to break and there was a lump in my throat again.

I had to get back to school, to my dorm room. Away from everything and everyone.

I had to get away from Lelouch.

* * *

A/N: That's the end of the chapter. Surprised? I bet you weren't expecting Rei to do that. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	40. The Aftermath Part 4

A/N: Rei has joined the Black Knights, but how is she going to handle it? She has to deal with the fact that her childhood friend, Lelouch, is the notorious Zero. However, that is the least of her problems. She's still working undercover in the government bureau and now has three jobs to do as well as school, but even though her work load has increased: her mental sanity is slipping. Thoughts of Chad fill her head everyday, and she can't sleep because of the constant nightmares. How will she cope? How will her friends cope?

Let's find out.

Disclaimer: Nothing that is Code Geass or Sailor Moon belongs to me.

Chapter 40

The Aftermath Part 4

Later that night

8:50 p.m.

(With Lelouch)

The night was dark and cloudy, and rain poured from the sky as Lelouch walked, an umbrella in his hand.

He had tried calling Shirley but it had been no use.

"Of course it's too late already," he says putting his phone away, he was over an hour late after all. He felt bad for standing Shirley up, but he didn't think much of it.

"Anyway," he continued as he talked to himself, "things are finally moving forward. Now the Black Knights will operate as I envisioned."

"_Still…now I have to deal with Rei_," he thought with a cringe. It was bad enough that she'd discovered he was Zero, but knowing that Rei had lied to him made him feel worse.

"_Why should I feel bad about it,_" he thought as he continued walking. "_I didn't tell her the truth either. I had no intention of ever telling her._"

Yet she had already known, she'd said that herself and when Lelouch had removed his mask the look on her face wasn't shocked. In actuality, her expression had resembled a look of recognition. She _had_ known.

Lelouch wondered how she could've found out about his true identity, but he soon stopped thinking of Rei all together as he saw a young red/orange haired girl standing by the post, her gaze locked on the ground.

"Shirley," Lelouch whispered, questioningly staring at her as he approached. She looked distraught.

Knowing that Shirley would catch a cold if she got any more soaked, Lelouch held his umbrella over her head.

"I'm sorry, I was late," he said now getting soaked himself. "I thought that you'd already be back home by now."

Shirley said nothing and Lelouch got a little worried, but he tried to make the best of their current situation.

"Anyway, never mind that," he continued hastily. "Come on, let's get somewhere out of the rain now."

He waited for a response as he got even more wet, but several moments passed before she said anything.

"Lulu, tell me…Zero, he fights for the weak doesn't he," Shirley asked, her gaze still locked toward the ground.

Lelouch was shocked by the question, but he answered it, "Yeah, well, that's what he says."

"Then why did he kill my father?"

Lelouch's eyes grew wide and Shirley slowly lifted her head. Her bangs had covered her eyes before, but now he could clearly see that she was crying.

Lelouch tried to come up with a response, but he was too shocked to utter a single word.

"You know my father, was so gentle," she said as the tears cascaded down her face. "He never ever hurt me, he didn't do anything wrong, but he was buried alive. He couldn't breathe…"

She was silent as she stared into Lelouch's eyes. Lelouch feared that her eyes would bore into his soul if she looked any longer, and for the first time in a good long while, his heart ached. Her tears had awakened the guilt that he had buried within his heart.

"I…don't want this, no!!!" she cried rushing to him. Lelouch lost his grip on the umbrella and it fell to the ground as Shirley cried into his chest. Lelouch would have responded if the circumstances had been different, but they weren't. He was her father's killer, and that shocked him into reality. He honestly hadn't grasped that innocent lives would be lost in Narita. He hadn't even considered it.

"Please Lulu," Shirley said, her voice breaking with emotion as she looked up at him. He was still in a state of shock.

"Help me," she said lifting her face up, and before Lelouch could grasp what was happening her lips pressed against his own.

After a second of being unresponsive he kissed her back. He knew that he shouldn't have, but he did. Why he did it was a mystery, even to him. Whether her was kissing her out of pity, guilt, or to distract himself from the guilt didn't matter. He just wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

When the kiss ended he held her for a few moments, afraid that if he let go she would break from devastation. She was still crying, but it was less hysterical now and she seemed more calm.

"I'm sorry," he told her simply as he held her.

* * *

The next morning

(With Rei)

8:00 a.m.

Rei sat on her bed in her dorm room at Ashford Academy. She had only been living in it for two days now, but most of her things had already been brought there.

Including the duffel bag that held her magic mirror.

The night before Rei had stayed up in her room all night wondering if she should go back to Juban or not. She hadn't slept, didn't even attempt to sleep when she knew of the nightmares that would plague her over and over, just as they did every other night.

She stood in front of the mirror in her bathroom, which was rare in the dorm rooms but Rei had gotten lucky, and stared at herself as she finished putting on her makeup. She wore a knee-length black dress and a black jacket. Her high heeled pumps lied on the bathroom floor next to the door.

Last night, Chad's mother had invited Rei to go to the funeral. Rei had accepted hoping that going to the funeral would give her some closure, but as she stared in the mirror she saw nothing but a selfish girl trying to ease her guilt.

"I can't go to that funeral," she said aloud.

"_You promised Julia that you would be there,_" her conscious told her.

Rei wasn't going to kid herself today. She wouldn't be able to go to that funeral with Serena and the others as she had intended. It was true that she had promised Julia, but Rei didn't want to see his body lying in a coffin. She didn't want to see it buried in the ground.

What good would it do to go? None, as far as Rei was concerned. The only good that could come out of it was that Chad's parents could get closure. They didn't need her for that and she knew it.

"So why am I getting dressed up to go," Rei asked her reflection, clearly hating what she saw.

"_You owe it to his family, after what you did_," her conscious explained.

"I don't have the right to be there, especially after what I did," Rei replied as Chad's words echoed through her mind again.

"_You let me die!_"

Rei couldn't stand to look at herself anymore. She was obviously disgusted with what she saw in the mirror and she hated the person she had become.

So she picked up her shoes from off the floor and put them on as she left the bathroom. She grabbed her purse from off the bed and walked out the door, not sure where she was headed or why, but she had to go somewhere…anywhere.

* * *

A little later

(With Everyone)

Shirley's father had just been buried and the members of the student council stood before her.

"Oh, Shirley, I'm so sorry about all this," Kallen said.

"Oh, stop, it's not your fault, you had nothing to do with it at all," Shirley replied. Kallen cringed at that, knowing that she had.

"We feel awful," Rivalz explained. "After the hotel jacking I thought the Black Knights were you know, heroes. The news was handling it all wrong…but anyway I was posting on the net on how I thought what happened in Narita was kinda cool and I'm…forgive me.

"Rivalz, that has nothing to do with this at all," Shirley said, trying to keep her tone light. "Even I was saying that Narita was…"

"Shirley stop," Milly said taking a hold on Shirley's shoulders. "I'm really starting to worry about you. Have you cried yet? If you simply hold it in it will be harder for you in the long run."

Shirley thought back to when she had kissed Lelouch, how she'd cried.

"Don't worry, I'm fine really," she said. "I've cried a lot."

"Cowards," Suzaku said suddenly. "Zero and his people. Their methods are just cowardly. He doesn't even get his hands dirty. He stirs people into a frenzy, tips the world into chaos, then sits back and congratulates himself. It's not going to change a thing. Anything gained from his kind of tactics is just…"

"Stop it Suzaku," a voice said.

Suzaku, as well as the others looked for the source of the voice. All except for Lelouch who already knew who it was.

"Stop it Suzaku, just stop it," she said as she approached. "This is hardly the time to be saying things like that. Besides, it's not like Zero's the one who started the battle. That was Cornelia."

"Are you seriously defending Zero, after what he's done," Suzaku asked angrily.

"Not at all, what I'm saying, is that you can't post all of the blame on him," Rei explained bitterly, talking more to herself than Suzaku. "He's not responsible for every death in Narita."

"How would you know, you weren't even there," Suzaku shouted.

Rei lowered her gaze before speaking.

"I was there, in Narita when the landslide came crashing through the city," she told him more harshly than she had intended, but then again she didn't know why she was saying any of this.

"What," everyone asked, except for Lelouch and Shirley. Both of them were utterly silent.

"What were you doing in Narita," Nina asked speaking up.

"I was running an errand," Rei told her. "I was picking up my motorcycle from a good friend of mine. Right before the landslide, we had an argument and I pretty much took my motorcycle and left, but when I saw the landslide coming, I went searching for him."

"_Why am I telling them this_?" Rei asked herself. She honestly couldn't begin to fathom why she was pouring her heart out. That wasn't why she had come there in the first place.

Suzaku and the others looked at her with shocked expressions on their faces. Shirley's seemed the most shocked and that was when Rei really began to wonder what the point in all this was. The only person who didn't respond was Lelouch, but he listened intently as she continued.

"I found him, but I also found my grandpa, who had gone missing" she said, feeling the now familiar lump in her throat. Her eyes were starting to water, but she held it in. The last thing that she would do was cry.

"Chad and my grandpa were on two different sides of an intersection and there wasn't time to get to both of them, or at least that's what I keep telling myself," she continued, her heart starting to pound in her chest as she recalled what happened. "I was torn between two people I cared about. In the end I saved my grandpa, but Chad…," She trailed off, but it didn't take her long to continue.

"The second I found out about Chad's death I blamed Zero for everything," she explained. "I even thought of him as being a heartless monster."

She looked at Lelouch for a second before continuing. He didn't respond, but she knew that her words had hurt him. She knew that he felt guilty about this as well.

"I realized something though, something I hadn't wanted to come to terms with," she said. In all honesty this was starting to drag out and Rei knew that she should have ended this sooner, but she just kept talking.

"I'd only blamed Zero because I hadn't wanted to blame myself. I know that if I had really wanted to I could've saved Chad and my grandpa, but I didn't even try to. I just let him die." She laughed bitterly at herself for how much of a fool she was being right now.

"_God this is stupid_," Rei thought, pleading inwardly that she would just shut up already.

It was no use though, everything she was saying had been everything she'd wanted to say for a while now and she couldn't bear to hold it in anymore.

So when the tears ran down her cheeks she really felt like an idiot, but she pushed through it and went on.

"I let him die," She said again. "I doubt that anyone, even Zero, would ever willingly let someone they cared about die. So if anyone's a monster, or a coward it's me."

"Rei," Suzaku said clearly shocked. He'd had no idea that Rei had been hiding all this from them and seeing her cry made him feel equally horrible.

Lelouch stared straight ahead, he couldn't look at her.

"You know, his funeral was today," she told them, her voice breaking now. "I even got ready for it, but I couldn't go. I had no right to be there, especially not after the things I said to him before he died. So I just…came here. I thought it would be better to support Shirley. She needs all of us right now."

In reality, Rei was the one that needed them, all of them. Even Lelouch.

They all stared at her for a moment with mixed expressions of shock, pity, and anger. Only one face that Rei saw looked understanding, and that was Shirley.

"Oh, Shirley I'm really sorry."

"Rei."

"No really, I didn't mean to tell my life's story or bare my soul, or anything like that," Rei said trying to be a little bit cheerful despite for the fact that tears were still pouring from her eyes. "Seriously, I don't know what's going on with my head these days."

In the next second Shirley was hugging her. Rei didn't respond, but Shirley didn't seem to care.

"It's okay, I understand how awful you must feel," she said. "It's hard losing the people you love."

"Actually Rei, I'm glad that you didn't go after that other guy too, otherwise we would have had to bury you," Rivalz said sadly.

His flattery didn't make Rei feel any better.

"You must have loved him a lot," Shirley said as she ended the hug.

"No, I didn't, if I had I would've gotten him out of there," she whispered solemnly looking at the gray sky above them. She hoped that he was in a better place now.

Rei suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around. It was Serena.

"Serena, I thought you went to Chad's funeral with the others," she exclaimed.

"Couldn't exactly go without you Rei," Serena said, "And I knew that you would come here."

"Really, how did you come to that conclusion," Rei asked.

"Rei, we've been friends for like ever, how am I not supposed to know," Serena replied trying to lighten her spirits.

Rei smiled slightly, but it wasn't entirely genuine. "You're such a meatball head Serena…thanks" she told her calmly. "Milly, I think we should head back now."

"Okay, Shirley we'll be waiting for you in the old student council room, same as ever," Milly said as they all turned to leave.

Milly, Rivalz, Nina, and Kallen led the way with Suzaku close behind. He wore a look of shock with a mix of anger, but it didn't really matter to Rei right now. Baring her soul had left her numb and weak.

She turned to leave with Serena, but that was when he finally spoke.

"Rei," Lelouch said.

Rei stopped, but she didn't turn around or answer him.

"You shouldn't blame yourself," he stated simply.

"I have no one else to blame Lelouch," Rei replied walking ahead. He didn't try to stop her or Serena from leaving, but Rei knew that he was going to try and talk to her about this later.

"_He can't change my mind though_," Rei thought as she wiped away the last of her tears. "_I've made my decision and no more tears are going to be shed over Chad_. _Not now, not ever. He's gone and it was time I finally got over it._"

But as she walked, she knew that forgetting Chad was easier said than done.

* * *

A/N: The plot thickens. So now what happens?

Will Lelouch try to erase Rei's memories with his Geass?

Will Rei get found out by Suzaku who is now suspicious of her?

How will Shirley affect Lelouch? Will he give up his fight to change the world or will he continue?

Will Rei learn of the whereabouts of her brother?

Find the answers to these questions and more in the next chapter.


	41. The Aftermath Part 5

A/N: In the midst of conflicting emotions, everyone is trying to press on. But what will happen in the end?

Disclaimer: Code Geass and Sailor Moon do not belong to me.

Chapter 41

The Aftermath Part 5

Lelouch P.O.V.

Rei surprised me today. I hadn't known that she had been harboring all that pain, and yet…she has decided to join me and my cause.

Of course, the more pressing matter is right in front me.

Shirley stood, wearing her black dress. Her eyes focused on the ground. I could barely look at her because of my own guilt. My heart could barely stomach the sad look in her eyes.

"Lulu, I'm sorry," she said abruptly.

"What," I asked, now looking directly at her. She shouldn't be apologizing.

"It wasn't fair, kissing you like that," she said turning her gaze toward something else that was far away from here. "It wasn't fair of me at all. I shouldn't have put you on the spot like that."

I would've said something, but Shirley didn't give me the chance. Although, there hadn't been much that I had wanted to say. The kiss that we'd shared…

"I mean you finally kissed me, and I can't even be happy," she exclaimed running off the instant the words left her lips.

"Wait!" I called out to her, but she kept running and I didn't pursue her. How could I? I'm her father's murderer.

"Shirley, I'm sorry," I whispered, watching her as she ran.

As I wandered back home, I wondered if what I was doing was really better for everyone. The reason I had started this whole thing was for Nunnally, but maybe I was just lying to myself. After all, I've lied about a lot of things and to a lot of people. Lying to myself wasn't any different really, except for the hard fact that you don't know that you've done it until it's too late.

And it was too late for me now. If I was lying to myself about my intentions, about my reasons for living, then what was I doing? What am I fighting for?

* * *

Meanwhile

Inside a red convertible

"No, It can't be true."

"Yes this boy may be connected to the Black Knights."

"I don't believe you," the young girl shouted getting out of the car. She began running back towards Ashford Academy. Her heart racing with each step she took. She felt as if she would die from the horror of it all. Of all the tragedy that had befallen her recently, this had to be one of the worst things that she had heard.

"_No_," she thought in despair as she got to the campus. "_He wouldn't be apart of this, he can't be apart of this_."

"_Lulu, you can't be part of the Black Knights._"

* * *

The next day

At Black Knights HQ

Rei P.O.V.

It was three-thirty p.m.

Tonight we would be battling Cornelia once again, or at least that's what I've heard since I didn't go to the meeting that Zero…, I mean Lelouch orchestrated.

In my quarters of the base I packed up some of my things into my duffel bag. Somehow, I would have to be in two places at once tonight. I'm still working undercover, so as Sailor Mars I have to fight on Cornelia's side, but as Rei I have to fight on Zero's…I mean, oh forget it!

Ironically, Lelouch being Zero still hadn't registered in my head or my heart. I mean, I'd known, but still actually _knowing_ and thinking that I knew was different.

"_Don't think about that now, worry about how you're going to have to be in two places at one time,_" my conscious told me.

So after packing the rest of my things I left the room and entered the hallway. Across the hall was Zero's quarters. Yes, Lelouch had given me this room across the hall to keep an eye on me. He obviously didn't trust me. He took the "keep your friends close and your enemies closer" saying literally, but did I care…

Yeah, I kinda did.

Especially when the person I'd been trying to avoid since the funeral, was coming up the stairs. I had tried to retreat back into my own quarters, but Lelouch had undoubtedly seen me.

"Rei," he said reaching the top of the steps. His face was covered as always, giving him the cold look of a man who was ashamed of the world.

I saw right through his charade though. I knew what he wanted to say to me.

"I'm not going to talk to you about…," I trialed off as he grabbed my arm and forcefully dragged me to his quarters across the hall. What the heck?

Once we entered and the door closed behind us he let go of my arm, but he was silently warning me not to leave.

Everything in me told me to ignore his warning and leave, but instead I just sighed and walked over to his couch. After sitting down I crossed my arms over my chest as a defiant gesture, basically letting him know that he wasn't going to be able to keep me in here forever.

He slowly took off his mask and then he walked toward me. After setting the mask on the table he stared at me with his amethyst eyes that seemed to glow with remorse and sadness.

The look on his face should have made me feel better, but it only heightened my anger and I abruptly stood.

"Well," I asked. "Are you going to talk or are you going to waste more of my time." I offhandedly glanced at my watch. I didn't really care what the time was, but I wanted to hurry up and get out of here.

"Why did you come to Area 11," he asked.

"I don't need to explain anything to you," I said already brushing past him. He grabbed my arm again and I stopped but I didn't turn around.

"You're going to tell me what I want to know," he said darkly.

"Fine then," I said irritably while getting out of his grasp. I sat back down on the couch and answered his previous question. "I was sent here."

"By who," he asked. I shouldn't have been surprised by the question.

"I don't know," I replied truthfully.

"You're lying," he said.

"It's the truth, I honestly don't know exactly who sent me," I told him. "All I know is the first initial of their name."

"What is it."

"M," I said.

"Why were you sent here," he asked after a moment of silence between us.

"Lelouch, is this going to be some drawn out game of twenty questions," I asked wishing that I could just smack him dead and be done with it. "If you don't get to the point I'm leaving."

"You're not going anywhere," he said, his voice taking on a really dark tone.

"Oh, so you're threatening me now," I asked standing yet again. "What are you, an imitation of "Phantom of the Opera"? Seriously Lelouch, I don't want to talk about this now, I'm dealing with enough."

Before I knew it I was shouting, though it was not because I was mad at him really. Sure I was irritated with him, but not enough to become hysterical.

"Why don't you blame me for what happened to your friend Chad," he asked walking toward me again. We were only inches apart now, but I didn't even realize how close we were. I was too upset to think about anything really.

"I won't talk to you about this Lelouch," I told him, looking away.

His gloved hand was suddenly on my face and he guided my face toward his so that I was looking at him dead in the eye.

"Why do you blame yourself," he asked.

"Because it's my fault," I replied while trying to focus my gaze on something that wasn't him. "I let him die Lelouch." I realized too late that I was crying and I should've gotten away from him then, but I couldn't move or even breathe as the thoughts of Chad came rushing back to me again.

"_You let me die!_"

I closed my eyes, trying to push the image of Chad's body out of my head, but it was useless and this was why I had wanted to avoid Lelouch. I had known that this would've come up eventually.

When I opened my eyes I realized that Lelouch's gloved hand was still on my face. His fingertips had captured some of the tears that had fallen from my eyes.

I should've pushed him away from me. I should've told him not to touch me and then I should've left.

Why was I still standing here?

"I caused the landslide, you should blame me," he said after a moment.

"I did blame you, and the landslide is your fault, but…Chad…I can't blame you for what happened to him," I told him, my voice breaking when I uttered Chad's name. "I can't blame you for anything that happened that day. I don't have it in me to hate you and that's probably what bothers me the most. I should hate you. I should _want_ to hate you, but I don't."

I was afraid to look into his eyes, but I did so anyway. He looked shocked, angry, remorseful, and a bunch of other emotions that I couldn't identify. My own emotions were too mixed up.

"Lelouch, I know you're fighting for Nunnally," I said trying to make myself more calm. "Don't hate yourself or feel guilty about that. You did what you had to do, and you can't turn back now it's already too late, so you have to keep moving forward just as I have to keep moving forward. That's why I'm here Lelouch, I have to finish what I set out to do, I can't give up now even though I want to. My fate is already sealed and your's is as well. So you can't give up Lelouch. Neither of us can."

"You didn't love him, did you," Lelouch asked suddenly.

"No, I didn't," I replied unsure of why he had asked and wishing he hadn't asked in the first place. "That's why losing him hurts so much, because he loved me and I couldn't protect him…I…just…"

I don't know why I did it, but I was suddenly hugging him and crying onto his chest. I shouldn't have done that, but in that moment I had just needed him to hold me, and he did. He held me until I was able to calm myself down.

"Rei," he said ending the hug.

"I'm sorry about that," I said wiping away the last of me tears. I was tired now thanks to all of the crying and my eyes were probably red, but I managed to at least smile. A smile that was actually genuine for once.

"Rei, I'm sorry that I have to do this," he cut in in a tone that sounded almost vulnerable. The look in his eyes said otherwise though. He looked determined.

"Sorry for what," I asked suddenly on guard again, of course I wasn't prepared for what he did.

He grabbed my shoulders tightly and then forced me too look into his eyes again. His left eye suddenly started glowing red.

"Lelouch," I asked a bit nervous. Why was his eye glowing like that?

"You will forget everything you know about Zero and Lelouch," he said. "You will go back to Juban with your friends and you will forget about Chad dying, you'll forget that you ever came here."

"What," I asked really confused, but that was when the worst pain I have ever felt filled my head. Seriously a migraine would be a cakewalk compared to this.

"Forget," he shouted.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaah," I shouted suddenly clutching my head. What the heck is he doing to me?

Wait, who is he? Oh no, I'm starting forget, but no wait his name is Lelouch isn't it and he's Zero, no wait he's not Zero.

The pain in my head got worse, but that was when I'd had enough, whatever this guy was doing to me had to stop.

So I slapped him and once I was out of his grip I backed away from him while shaking my head.

"Uh," I muttered as the awful migraine lessoned to a minor headache. When I collected my thoughts together I stared at Lelouch. I was infuriated.

"LELOUCH, WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!!!!"

I was utterly enraged, but he simply looked shocked.

"Lelouch, answer me when I'm talking to you, or so help me I will run you over with a bulldozer," I shouted walking up toward him ready to smack him until he his face matched his Zero get-up.

"How do you know who I am," he asked.

"Okay first you try to do something crazy with some wacky weird power and then you ask me a dumb question like that," I asked jabbing my finger into his chest. "Now answer the question you moron!!!!!!"

"I meant,…listen I have a power called Geass, it's supposed to make people do whatever I want them to do," Lelouch admitted.

"Oh, I get it, you were trying to erase my memories," I said angrily while proceeding to smack him upside the head. "You jerk, why would you do something like that? You know I'm not going to tell anyone about you."

"I know that," he said. "I'm trying to protect you."

"I don't need your protection! I can take care of myself just fine," I shouted hitting him again. "Ugh, because of you I have a pounding headache now."

It was at that point that I decided to leave the room. I would have killed him otherwise.

"Rei wait," he said.

"Oh no, I'm out of here, let's see how well your operation to capture Cornelia goes without me," I shouted as the door opened. After walking out I practically sprinted out of the base.

"_Stupid, rotten, egotistical, maniacal jerk_," I thought with immense irritation; however, I wasn't sad anymore, if not for being mad at Lelouch for being crazy I would've almost been…

_Happy._

No way. There was absolutely no way that that egotistical egg-head was going to win me over. As soon as I figure out how to foil his plans I'll…

A sudden vision came to me and I stopped dead in my tracks.

"_Oh no_!"

* * *

A/N: That's the end of the chapter. Thanks for reading. Please review. :)


	42. Revelation

A/N: I've go nothing to say except to thank all of my reviewers. Enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: Too lazy to write disclaimer. I'll write one for the next chapter.

Chapter 42

Revelation

(With Shirley)

Shirley Fenette walked on the harbor, passing warehouses as she continued her steady yet hesitant pace.

"No Lulu," she said as she walked. "It can't be true. He would never get tangled up with this."

Shirley thought back to the day before when Viletta had told her about Lelouch possibly being part of the Black Knights. She hadn't been able to believe it and she still didn't, but there she was, trying to find Lelouch.

"_Lulu, I'm sorry to be doubting you like this_," she thought with sadness, "_but…please I want to believe in you_."

She continued her search not realizing that someone was following her.

Viletta stood around the corner of a warehouse, watching Shirley as she searched for Lelouch.

"_She lost him,_"she thought with irritation. "_If only she had called me sooner I could have had him_."

She sighed, her leaf green eyes narrowing on the red/orange haired girl slightly, but she soon turned her gaze toward the ground. Her mind was filled with regret.

"_I should have grabbed him when I had the chance_," Viletta thought. "_No I need proof. If he talks to her, I can learn what his role is in all this, which is all the more important if he can manipulate memories. I won't have to die stripped of my position and honor like Jeremiah. This is my chance to move back up again. So I have to find a link to Zero: it has to be me._" 

Still, Viletta was discouraged by the fact that Shirley hadn't found him yet. She hoped that it wouldn't be much longer until she did find him.

"_I just have to wait_."

* * *

Meanwhile

Kallen P.O.V.

I wandered into one of the warehouses, looking for Zero. I didn't expect to find him though.

"Who's there," Zero asked as I approached. It took me a moment to realize that he wasn't wearing the Zero mask, but I still couldn't see his face. A towel was over his head and he was…shirtless.

"I…I'm sorry, I'll go," I said wondering why a blush had risen on my face.

"Second thoughts?" he asked before I could walk away. It was ironic really that he knew why'd I come in the first place.

I inhaled sharply, trying to figure out how to avoid this conversation now, but it was really stupid of me to try and get away from it. I had been looking for him so that I could talk to him.

"I thought the goal was justice," I said, trying not to look at him. "The only reason I've fought until now is because I thought it was the right thing to do, so I could live with the killing. But now…"

I paused, remembering Shirley and her father. I also thought of Rei who was now fighting for the Black Knights despite the fact that we caused the landslide that killed her friend.

"Tell me," I began again, "is this real? Is what we're all doing here really going to change the world for the better?"

"Yes, it will," Zero replied. "Or, rather, it must change the world."

"But…"

"Will there be sacrifices," Zero asked. "Not only just soldiers, but the innocent as well, and yet we've no choice but to continue. No matter the cost, even if people see us as cowards, we have to prevail and move forward. If that means more blood will be shed, so be it. We've spilt so much to get here. We can't let it be in vain."

I wasn't sure what to say. He was right though, wasn't he?

"I won't force you Kallen," he continued while shocking me. "If you wish to turn back, now is the time."

"_Zero_," I thought, knowing that he _was_ right. I had to keep going. I had unfinished business and a reason for fighting. I had to keep going for the people I loved, like my mother, and…Naoto.

"I've made my choice," I said after a moment. "I'll follow you to the very end."

"I'm grateful, Kallen," Zero stated simply.

"No, I'm the one that's grateful Zero," I said turning and walking away from him. The operation would begin soon and I had to get ready.

* * *

A little later

Rei P.O.V.

Cornelia had just started her operation to capture General Katase of the Japan liberation front. I however, was searching for someone.

I had transformed into Sailor Mars, and I was wearing my hooded cape as always, ready for battle.

Unfortunately for me, I had gotten lost on the harbor. Of all the terrible things that could have happened this had to be the worst of them all.

No…scratch that, they're were far worse things that could happen. Things that I had _seen _happen.

"_I have to hurry up and find her_," I told myself trying not to focus on the fact that explosions and gunfire were going off all around me.

Suddenly, out of nowhere I heard something far worse than any of the explosions that I'd heard before. I turned toward the sound and watched in horror as the JLF warship blew up, a reaction caused by the liquid sakuradite that had been on it.

"Did the JLF just commit suicide," I asked aloud. "No, I bet Lelouch blew the thing up himself, using it so that the Black Knights will believe that the JLF blew themselves up. They'll most likely go after Cornelia now."

And they did with Zero and Kallen in the lead, and that was also when I realized that I was really close to the battlefield. In fact, I wasn't even in a remotely safe location.

"Darn it, this is just terrible," I shouted ducking behind a warehouse as the Lancelot's sudden blast came hurdling my way. I'd managed to escape but now I had no clue what was going on. All I could hear were explosions and indistinct shouting, most of it coming from Suzaku and Lelouch who had absolutely no idea that they were fighting each other.

"_Of all the things to get in the middle of Rei…_," I thought just before a hatch came crashing to the ground near the warehouse I was hiding behind.

"_Who's in the hatch_," I thought suddenly worried.

I soon saw that it was Lelouch, his mask still on his head, but I could tell that the guy was passed out.

"Is this Zero's," someone asked. I immediately knew who it was.

"_Oh no_."

It was just like my vision.

(Flashback)

Lelouch, as Zero, lay unconscious on the ground and Shirley picks up his gun, which also lay on the ground.

"Now, I'll repay you for my father," Shirley said. She pulled the trigger an instant later, and Lelouch lay in a pool of blood after being shot in the head.

(End Flashback)

It was happening right now. Shirley was here and that's why I had been searching for her, so that I could stop this.

"Now, I'll repay you…," she began.

Knowing that my vision was happening right this second shocked me so much that I hardly moved at first, but then the thought of Chad filled my mind.

I wasn't going to let anyone else die.

"For my…"

"STOP," I shouted running out of my hiding place and in front of Lelouch. His mask was starting to slide off, but had I arrived any later, it would've been too late for Shirley to realize that Lelouch was Zero.

"Huh, it's…you're Sailor Mars," Shirley said still aiming the gun. It was aimed at me now and though I knew Lelouch would kill me for it later I had to tell her who he was.

"Shirley don't do this," I said, then after realizing that I'd just blown my cover I sighed heavily. I really was turning into a scatterbrain. That darn Serena was rubbing off on me.

"How do you know my name," she asked.

"It's me," I told her removing the hood from my head.

"Rei!"

"Shirley, you can't kill Zero, he's…," I started but Shirley cut me off.

"How can you protect him after what he's done," she asked almost sobbing.

"This is why," I said turning around. I hurriedly took off the mask that concealed his face and lifted his head enough to where she could see that it was Lelouch.

"Lulu is…"

"I see, so the student is Zero himself," a voice interrupted, one that I didn't recognize right away. "I also see that the supposed Sailor Scout of justice is protecting him."

The silver haired, green eyed woman stepped out from her own hiding place and came toward us.

"Viletta," I muttered under my breath.

"And he's a Britannian too," Viletta said laughing slightly. "I wonder what grand execution will be in store for him." She slowly passed Shirley and stopped when she was about a foot away from us.

"Don't you touch him," I shouted.

"You shouldn't make demands, after all your going to be executed as well," Viletta stated. " Princess Cornelia will make me a noble for taking in the masked terrorist and his protector."

I involuntarily held Lelouch tighter. Though I never wanted to admit it, I was terrified in that moment. Lelouch and I had both been caught in one night. Our defeat inevitable under the circumstances.

Or at least they had been until Shirley aimed her gun at Viletta.

"Shirley wait," I shouted.

Viletta immediately turned around. "How stupid of me, he's your boyfriend isn't he," Viletta remarked, angrily charging to take the gun away from Shirley, but that was when she pulled the trigger.

Just before the bullet was fired I made sure that my back was toward the gun. I didn't want Lelouch to get hurt if Shirley missed and ended up shooting at us.

Luckily for me, Shirley's aim had been dead on, literally. Viletta stumbled away and fell off the dock. I'm not sure if she landed in the water or on the narrow strips of land that were below us, but I didn't care. I was too shocked and freaked out to care.

Shirley ran off, taking the gun with her. As for me, I sat there still clutching Lelouch tightly though I didn't need to anymore. After a long moment I slowly let go. We were both safe now, for the time being, but when I released him I noticed blood on my chest. At first I thought that it was my blood, but it wasn't.

Lelouch's head was bleeding slowly, but there was a long gash across his forehead.

"Ugh, Lelouch, you clumsy fool," I whispered. "You're worse than Serena."

I looked over to where the battle between Suzaku and Kallen still commenced. Good, they hadn't noticed anything.

I started to move Lelouch over to the other side of the hatch, that way if either Suzaku or Kallen looked over here they wouldn't see Lelouch in the Zero get-up.

As for the gash in Lelouch's head, I had no idea what to do about it. I had to at least do something about the bleeding. I'd had bandages in my duffel bag, but I had left the base so fast that I had left it in Lelouch's quarters.

Unsure of what to do, I lightly touched his forehead. Then, out of nowhere, my fingers start glowing and before I knew it the wound that had been on his head pretty much disappeared. It was merely a scratch now.

"_How did I_…," I thought just before my cell phone rang. It was…C.C.?

I flipped my phone open, not knowing what to expect. "Hello."

"Is he alright?"

"Yeah, he's unconscious but he'll be okay," I said hastily.

"He'll probably wake up soon, you should leave while you can," C.C. said. "You don't want him to find out that your Sailor Mars."

"Okay," I replied in agreement. I hung up and put the hood back on my head. I hated to leave him there, but I believed that he would be in good hands with C.C. for the most part.

So with that I ran off, not sure of where I should go.

Then again, Shirley knew about me and Lelouch now. I know that I should apprehend her and make her promise not to tell; however, she had just shot Viletta to protect him. Maybe she won't tell the authorities about what's going on.

Still, Lelouch and I have a problem on our hands, and Lelouch doesn't even know what happened yet.

I guess I'm just going to have to solve this problem on my own.

* * *

A/N: That's the end of this chapter. Yes I changed a few things, like the fact that Lelouch's mask didn't slide off in time and Rei had to protect him. So now Shirley knows. What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter. Please review


	43. Returning to Narita

A/N: Enjoy the chapter

Disclaimer: Code Geass and Sailor Moon belong to other people.

Chapter 43

Returning to Narita

Around 4 a.m.

Shirley P.O.V.

_Lelouch, the man I love is Zero and he's the man who killed my father. He had known that he killed my father and he still kissed me. I let a murderer kiss me and I shot someone to protect him. I don't even understand why…_

_He lied to me, he lied to Milly, Nina, Rivalz, Kallen, Suzaku, Nunnally, and…_

I couldn't bear to continue and crumpled the piece of paper up. Silent tears flowed down my face and everything from sadness to anger filled my mind. How could Lelouch lie like that? Why would he lie and then tell the truth to…Rei?

Does he trust her more than me? No, what am I saying? Lelouch is a dangerous terrorist and he killed my father. I shouldn't be jealous of Rei because she knew. She's Sailor Mars for crying out loud and she lied to all of us too. She had protected him…protected him from me.

How could they? How could they both just…

"Shirley?"

I quickly took the gun that was laying on the desk in front of me and hid it under my Ashford Academy blazer. I didn't want Sophie, my roommate, to see it.

"What are you doing up so early," she asked sitting up. "Is that a love letter?"

"Oh, it's nothing," I lied while looking back at her with one of my cheerful smiles.

"Something special for Lelouch," she asked with a cheerful smile of her own.

"In a way," I replied turning back to the paper that laid crumpled on the desk.

"Well, I'm going back to sleep," Sophie replied with a yawn. She was soon sleeping again, snoring peacefully and completely unaware of the fact that my whole world had just been crushed.

This feeling, it must be my heart breaking. It must be the reason why I can't breathe or even begin to move from my desk chair.

Both Lelouch and Rei…,both of them had lied to me.

There was no way I could go to school tomorrow and face them both. I just couldn't.

"_Go to Narita_," I thought after a moment.

Could I find any kind of closure there? Could I find a way to cope if I went to Narita?

"_You'll have to go if you want to find out_."

* * *

The next day

Lelouch P.O.V.

For a long moment, all I could hear was a dial tone.

_Beep_

_Beep_

Someone needs to pick up this thing now.

_Beep_

_Beep_

Would someone please answer the phone!!

_Beep_

_Beep_

If Milly is up to her usual antics today I swear I'll,…I'm overreacting, but I need to speak with Suzaku right now.

"Hello, Ashford Academy Student Council Room."

Good, just the person I wanted to talk to.

"Suzaku," I said hesitantly. He could know that I'm Zero if someone from the military saw my face.

"Lelouch," Suzaku replied. He seemed cheerful.

"Is anything unusual there," I asked.

"Yeah there is," Suzaku replied and I stiffened. Did he know?

I was about to say something when Suzaku cut in.

"You're not here."

So that was what he meant. I was relieved, he didn't seem to know about me.

"Shirley didn't show up either by the way, and Rei left early this morning saying that she had to go to work again," Suzaku told me.

I thought about that for a moment as Suzaku went on a rant on how I should come to school more often and all that.

"Suzaku, give Nunnally a message, tell her I'll be late tonight," I told him when his rant ended.

"Did you say tonight," Suzaku asked. "More like every night. What's the point in being in the same school if I never see you?"

"Well…"

"Aaaaaaaaah," Suzaku screeched suddenly.

What the heck?

"No, stop Author, Author owwww," Suzaku shouted. The connection cut off seconds later.

"Wonder what's going on in there," I said aloud getting up from my desk chair and making my way towards the couch.

"So then it seems like…"

"Right," I cut in. "It appears that he doesn't know about me. That eliminates one group, the military."

"Aside from them and the Black Knights, I can't think of anyone else who would have been there," C.C. replied as I sat down.

"Someone from the Japan Liberation Front could have survived," I pondered.

"And they only stole your gun?"

I didn't like her tone, but she had a point.

"I think I'll have Ohgi check out the black market then," I told her.

"And the blood," she asked while laying down on the other end of the couch.

"It'll take time to analyze, but there's something else."

"Oh, and what's that," C.C. asked.

"I thought I saw Shirley there," I said remembering how she had appeared on the monitor when I had been fighting with the Lancelot.

"Oh, the girl who kissed you," C.C. replied smugly.

"Give it a rest," I ordered while glaring at her. She agitates me to no end.

"Just making sure I got the right girl lover boy," C.C. explained without a hint of emotion as always. "But if she was there then there's something we need to know and we better find out fast."

As much as I hated to admit it, C.C. was right. We had to know for sure whether Shirley saw me that night or not.

"Let's go," I said getting up from my spot on the couch.

"Where are we going," she asked as I reached for the mask that lay on the desk.

"We're going back to Ashford."

* * *

Later

Lelouch P.O.V.

"Sophie, wait out here until we're done disinfecting your room."

"Okay."

C.C. and I walked into the room and shut the door behind us. Sophie waited outside the door, following the command that I had just given her.

"C.C. you check those drawers over there and I'll look through the cabinets over here," I said making my way over towards the desk that was next to the bed.

"Fine whatever," C.C. said getting to work on her side of the room. Now, on to the task at hand.

If Shirley had the gun it wasn't anywhere in here as far as I could tell. I searched over the desk and the cabinets over twice and have still found nothing.

"Ugh, why should I have to go rifling through some girl's underwear," I heard C.C. ask. "This is going to cost you."

"It always does," I replied searching through the compartments a third time.

"You could do this solo, and she'd be thrilled to know that the man she loves went searching through her bedroom for a gun that she might not even have," C.C. stated.

"That's my business C.C.," I noted, uninterested in her sarcastic comments.

"Once again, making a big deal out of nothing," C.C. replied as she sat on the bed. "Anyway, there's no sign of that gun in here, and her diary only goes up to the 14th."

"The 14th," I asked taking out a small box as I remembered the date. "That's the day her father had died." I ended up dropping the box and it's contents all over the floor as I recalled that day, or night rather.

The kiss…

"Look, they're a bunch of photos of you," C.C. said, interrupting my thoughts.

"Of me," I asked as I looked at the contents that had been in the box, not sure if I believed it, but there they were, a bunch of photos of me and the rest of the student council.

"How could our suspect be so sweet," C.C. asked sarcastically while looking at some of the pictures.

"Just cut the sarcasm," I interjected.

It was at that moment that I noticed a book lying on the table. Train schedules?

I picked it up and opened it to where the bookmark was. One word jumped off the page.

**Narita**

* * *

Rei P.O.V.

**Narita**

That's where I have to go now.

Last night I actually slept for four hours. I know that it's not a lot of sleep, but that compared to all the sleepless nights that I've had was equivalent to twelve hours of sleep for me.

For the first time in almost a week I didn't dream about Chad. I still had the nightmare about the end of the world but it didn't bother me as much. Maybe that was because I felt less guilty about it. Still, one thing about another dream that I'd had last night unsettled me.

It was a dream, about the past.

(Flashback)

I had been in a palace. I'm not sure where, but somehow I knew that it hadn't been in Tokyo in my dream. I was somewhere else entirely.

**Narita**

To me, the dream was more than just a dream. It was like a memory; a hazy memory, but a memory nonetheless. I had seen my mother, who had a bizarre resemblance to me other than the fact that she has blue eyes instead of my dark violet ones, but it was something that my adoptive mother hadn't possessed. It was surreal to see my real mother even though it was just a dream.

In the dream I truly remembered my name. Julianna always sounded familiar to me when Kirihara spoke it, but in the dream, when my mother spoke it…

I remember. Julianna is my real name, something that I had never been entirely sure of until now. I also know that I have a brother and that he could be alive. As for the palace being in Narita, that gave me a clue to where my brother might be if he was alive. I wasn't entirely sure of that yet, especially since the landslide could have taken him out if my brother had in fact been in that city.

Still, it was a clue to a mystery that had been haunting me ever since I had arrived in Area 11. It was time to find out the truth.

(End Flashback)

So now I'm getting ready to leave for Narita. I hadn't been there since the day I saw Chad's body and I knew that going to that place would make me feel bad about Chad again.

However, talking to Lelouch last night had helped me cope with some of this. I'm still mad at him for trying to use his spooky "Geass" power on me, but I was also grateful to him for helping me to come to terms with this.

"Okay Rei, this is it," I said to myself while I brushed my hair. Once I was finished I put on a dark denim jacket that went with my jeans and underneath the jacket I wore a black tank top. I had to search a bit for my black ballet flats but I soon found them and slipped them on.

After a moment I packed up my computer into my black messenger bag. I had to do some research on the history of my family if there was any available. I may remember my name, but I don't remember what happened to my family the night that they were killed. I've been searching for a while now but have come up short every time. I'm not sure if anything different will appear this time, but I decided to try again. I may find another clue.

Of course, I should focus on getting to the train on time. If I don't hurry I'll miss it.

"_Here we go_," I thought to myself as I exited my dorm room. It was time to find out the secrets of my past and the truth that's been hidden from me.

* * *

A/N: That's the end of the chapter and everyone is going back to Narita. Now for the questions that you might have.

Will Rei discover something in Narita? Will she find her brother?

Will Lelouch and C.C. bump into Rei? If so what will happen?

And what will await Shirley in Narita? Who will appear?

Find out the answers to these questions and more…in the next chapter.


	44. The Pursuit of Truth

A/N: Everyone is headed for Narita. All for different reasons. Rei is looking to find the truth about her past. Lelouch and C.C. are looking to find Shirley. Shirley herself, is looking for some kind of closure, but is that what she'll find? Somehow, I doubt it. Anyway enough out of my big mouth and on to the chapter.

Disclaimer: Can't you see that I am a lazy child. Quit making me write these things.

Chapter 44

The Pursuit of Truth

Lelouch P.O.V.

On the monorail train

"So do you love her, this girl called 'Shirley'?"

"Don't know."

"Do you hate her?"

"I don't know."

"Then why are we going to Narita?"

"You know the reason why," I told the green-haired woman that continually agitated me. "She may have discovered who I am."

"What if she really does know," C.C. asked as she narrowed her gaze. "Are you going to kill her?"

I couldn't answer. I'm not sure what I'd do if Shirley had discovered that I was Zero.

"If you have someone you don't want to lose, you should keep them at a distance," C.C. muttered after a moment.

"So, is that from experience," I asked narrowing my gaze at her.

"No, it's a way of life," C.C. replied turning her gaze towards the window. "Well, well, well, look at this."

"What is it," I asked not really caring but wanting to get off the subject of Shirley.

"It looks like Rei is going to Narita as well," C.C. said after a moment turning her gaze away from the window and over to the other side of the train."

Sure enough Rei was sitting across the aisle. Her back was turned to us and she was sitting about two rows ahead of us so she couldn't see us, but we could see her_._

"I wonder why she would be going to Narita," C.C. pondered while turning her attention back to me. "I didn't think she would ever go back there."

I hadn't thought that Rei would ever go back to Narita either. After all, the man that she'd loved had died there, not to mention that she still blamed herself for it.

"What do you think she's up to," I asked after a moment. I could see that Rei was working on something since she was typing on her laptop.

"I don't know, but I doubt that it has anything to do with us," C.C. replied with a small shrug. "Either way I don't care."

"You don't care about anything," I retorted while glaring at her. She treated everything as if were a meager task and she doesn't have any kind of decency whatsoever.

"You know that's not true," C.C. replied with the indifferent calmness that sets me on edge. She was right though, she did care about a few things. One of them being to max out my credit cards with her excessive pizza addiction.

"Whatever," I replied ending the conversation. I soon turned my attention to Rei again. She was putting on makeup now. Was she going on a date in Narita? No, that's stupid, she's mourning the death of someone she'd loved.

"_Does that even matter right now_," my conscious asked.

No, it doesn't matter right now. It doesn't matter at all. What Rei is doing is her business not mine.

* * *

Meanwhile

Rei P.O.V.

He's watching me. That idiotic jerk is watching me.

I was peacefully working on my research. I found nothing that could really help me right then, and the moment I decided that I should put some lip-gloss on I see Lelouch in the corner of my mirror.

"Arrogant little jerk," I muttered snapping the mirror close. What the heck is he doing on a train that's headed for Narita anyway. He had no more business to attend to there.

Or does he?

Though I wanted to, I didn't go over to Lelouch to interrogate him. I had no time to be dealing with his mess today. I've got my own issues to deal with, one with being that I can't find a single piece of information. I'd half expected to at least find something that related to my family, but as far as internet sources go, the Kyuske's of Japan never existed.

I found a bunch of other people who had ruled Japan in the past but when I got to the years where my family should have ruled there was absolutely nothing there.

Presently, I'm not sure if I will find anything in Narita. The dream could have been my subconscious….

"_Julianna_."

Oh no, now I'm hearing voices again.

"_Julianna_."

It definitely wasn't M's voice. She would have called me Rei and her voice would've sounded less spooky.

"_Julianna_."

Okay, that really needs to stop like right now. A sudden headache filled my head and I tried to shake it, but it didn't go away.

At least the voices calling my name stopped. That made me feel a little better, but what had that been? The voices sounded familiar, but I couldn't pinpoint where I had heard them before.

"You know Rei, one day your really going to have to figure this all out," I whispered sinking back into my seat. I shut the laptop down and put in back in my bag. The train would arrive in Narita soon.

The voices talking to me had been unsettling and more than distracting, and now I have a really bad feeling in my chest. It was sort of like nausea, but worse.

What made it even more unsettling was the fact that I'd had this feeling before. Right before I'd gone to Narita the day that Chad died. Then I had thought they had been nerves, but now I knew that it was more of a premonition. Something awful is going to happen?

The feeling got worse seconds later and I realized immediately that something bad wasn't _going _to happen. No, it was _already_ happening, right now.

* * *

In Narita at that exact moment

Shirley P.O.V.

I thought that I would get closure here, but I only felt worse. Standing at this memorial site now, after what Zero did…after what Lulu did.

"_Lulu, how could you do this?_"

"Yes, how could he," called a voice. I turned around to see a weird looking man.

"A very fine memorial isn't that right, Ms. Shirley Fenette," he asked suddenly clapping his hands.

"Who…"

"He's a cruel man isn't he, Lelouch," the man asked coming closer. I stepped back.

"How do you know about Lulu," I asked nervously. This guy is really creepy. Have I met him before? No, I don't think I have.

"Awww, he deceived you," he continued. "Never told you he's Zero."

"Who are you, what do you want," I asked. My duffel bag fell to the ground.

"The same mouth that ordered you father's death stole a kiss from your tender lips," he said not answering my question. "He's a very bad man, and you like it."

"What…"

"Punishment must be measured out," he continued as he walked closer. "To him and to you."

"To me?" I asked.

"I know everything, all that happened that night."

"_Everything_."

"Everything, to the last detail of how you shot Viletta Nu," he replied. It was as if he was reading my mind. He really did know everything.

"So you're a killer too, just like Zero."

"No, that's not true, I just…"

"And you actually used your father's death for your own gain."

"_The kiss._"

"No, I just, I just," I tried to say, but the man cut me off again.

"Cunning little woman," he stated. "You knew he'd feel sorry for you so you played it for all it was worth."

"No, you're wrong," I replied clutching the sides of my head. None of it is true.

"Did his sympathy make you all tingly?"

"Stop it!"

"Playing the tragic heroine again?"

"No, I'm not doing that!"

"A girl who kills and then goes fishing for attention," he continued. "Only evil witches do that."

"I didn't, I never meant…"

"You knew there was another girl who liked Lelouch and you wanted to get him away from her."

"I…,I…"

"Now you have to pay the price Shirley," he told me as I sunk to the ground and cried. "Do you want to carry these feelings around for the rest of your life, all by yourself? Unless you atone and completely free your heart you and Lelouch will be lost in your sins, forever."

"What should I do," I asked looking up at him. It was true, it was all true. I'm…

"You must kill Lelouch."

"_Kill Lulu_," I whispered.

"Yes he must atone, and you must atone," he said. "You're both sinners, and sinners must be punished."

"_Sinners must be punished_," I replied nodding my head. "_Lulu must die_."

"Good, now let us be on our way Ms. Fenette."

* * *

A/N: That's the end of the chapter.


	45. The Danger In Knowing

A/N: I want to thank everyone who had read and reviewed this story. It really means a lot. Anyway this chapter will be in third person and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the two shows that are incorporated into this story.

Chapter 45

The Danger in Knowing

(With Rei)

Rei got off the train as quickly and as quietly as she could, hoping that Lelouch and C.C. wouldn't try to follow her. Why those two were even there was a mystery to Rei, one that she didn't really care about at the moment. All she wanted was to find Shirley.

Rei knew that Shirley was in serious trouble and she was really worried. Not just because of the awful feeling that she'd had in her chest earlier either. No, there was more to it than that. After all, moments before the train had come to a stop she'd had another vision.

(Flashback)

Shirley stood in front of a white haired man who was wearing purple headphones and purple shades over his eyes. He also wore a long white and blue shirt that looked more like a coat, dark pants, purple gloves and brown hiking boots. The sight of this fashion disaster was horrible enough, but when Rei saw Shirley sink to the ground and sob, she felt utterly and completely terrified. This guy was obviously some kind of creep who was trying to cause trouble.

(End Flashback)

So despite her longing to find the truth, she had decided to put her pursuit for answers on hold until she made sure that Shirley was safe.

Still, what if she wasn't alright. What if the fashion challenged creep tried to make Shirley do something that she didn't want to, or worse…what if he killed her?

Rei shook her head as she departed from the train station and towards the direction of the destroyed city. She had clearly seen the red/orange haired girl in front of the memorial that had been built for all the people that had died.

Like Chad

Rei shuddered involuntarily. The mere thought of Chad set her on edge. She may have been getting over his death, but that didn't mean that it still didn't strike a cord when she thought about his mangled corpse under the rubble and it didn't help her guilt any either, but despite this she pressed on.

"I hope I find her here," she muttered as she walked a steady pace toward the memorial site. Truthfully, Rei felt like running as fast as she could, but she didn't want to draw any unnecessary attention to herself. For all she knew Suzaku could be lurking around and if he saw her in a frenzy his suspicions would escalate.

About twenty minutes later she arrived at her destination. Shirley was nowhere in sight. Rei was starting to panic, but she didn't show any signs of anxiety on her face; however, this was the only place that Rei could think of to look for Shirley and the white haired creep.

"This is bad," Rei thought to herself as she looked around. "Where else could they have gone?"

Rei remained there a little longer, hoping to catch a sign of them somewhere around the area.

"_Rei_."

"_Oh no, not this again_," Rei thought as the voices came to her again. She suddenly saw a dark figure in the trees that were nearby.

"Who's there," she asked aloud turning in the direction of the small forest. The shadowy figure disappeared. For a moment, Rei stayed where she was but after a moment she made her way towards the trees.

"_Okay, be ready to fight Rei_," Rei told herself silently. She really hoped that this wouldn't be some kind of trap.

After stepping over a few bushes she walked into the forest. She made sure that she could still see the memorial behind her before she continued. If she needed to make a getaway then she would have to have a way of escape planned out. She cautiously moved forward as the voices called to her once more. She searched for the shadowy figure that had been in the forest only a few minutes ago but that was when she tripped.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah," she screamed falling to the ground. She expected something to jump out at her so she'd hurriedly grabbed the gun that was in her jeans pocket.

There was nothing there.

"Darn it," Rei muttered, putting the gun back into her pocket. This was really ridiculous.

Of course it was in that moment that she'd realized what she'd tripped over. A rusted metal chain laid on the ground.

"What the heck is a chain doing on the ground in the middle of the forest," Rei asked herself kneeling toward the chain. It looked like it was connected to the ground.

Rei impulsively grabbed the chain and began to pull on it as she got up to her feet again. She kept pulling as she saw the ground lift up. Apparently, it was a hidden trap door that was made to blend into the ground, but why would it even be there?

After the trap door was open Rei looked into the hole. A set of winding stairs led to a dark tunnel that was lit only by the torches that hung on the walls.

"This is really weird," Rei said looking around to make sure no one was watching her. Rei wondered if this was where the white haired weirdo had taken Shirley.

"_Only one way to find out_," Rei thought as she made her decision. She still wasn't sure if this whole thing was a trap or not, but something compelled her to go down those steps and into the tunnel that was underneath the land of Narita.

Whatever had compelled her to go down in that tunnel was most likely insanity sinking in.

* * *

A little later

(With Lelouch)

Lelouch walked aimlessly around Narita. He and C.C. had split up to cover more ground as they looked for Shirley, but now he was getting worried.

"_The chance is so slim_," he thought to himself as he walked. "_I doubt she's even here_."

C.C.'s words came back to him, somewhat mockingly as he walked.

"_What if she really does know_? _Are you going to kill her_."

He shook off the thought. He could never kill Shirley and despite that…

"_No there was someone else there, where'd they go and what were they doing with Shirley_," Lelouch thought to himself worriedly. He almost panicked, but he forced himself to calm down.

It was then that his cell phone rang. He took it out of his pocket and looked at the caller i.d.; it was Shirley. He felt relieved as he answered it.

"I'm here, where are you calling from," he asked.

"Where indeed," said a voice who definitely didn't sound like Shirley.

Lelouch turned around since he had also heard the voice from behind him. He saw a white haired guy wearing headphones. He was on the phone as well.

"Who are you," Lelouch asked angrily.

The white haired man clicked off the phone that he'd been talking into. He tossed it towards Lelouch. It landed in front of him with a loud thud and that was when he realized that it was Shirley's phone.

"You scum, what have you done to Shirley," he sneered.

"Ooh, I like it," the man said while clapping his hands. "The scary face. The face of a man whose woman was stolen away."

"What did you do with her," Lelouch shouted forcing as much rage into his voice as he muster.

"You want to know," the man asked. "Then you'll have to accept my challenge. You specialize in this don't you?" The man held up a chess piece.

"You're challenging me to a game of chess," Lelouch asked cautiously.

"Yes, if you want to know what happened to the girl you'll have to beat me," he said.

"Tell me who you are," Lelouch shouted.

"I'm Mao, now follow me," he replied.

Lelouch wasn't sure what to do, he knew that this was most likely a trap, but despite that he followed Mao. He had to make sure that Shirley was safe.

* * *

Around sunset inside the tunnel

(With Rei)

Rei walked through the tunnel, holding a torch in her hand though there were plenty on the walls to light the tunnel. She was terrified but she kept going, it wasn't like she could go back the way she came, it had taken her more than an hour to get this far.

"Oh God, where am I," Rei muttered as she walked. The tunnel seemed endless and it seemed to get stepper as she walked. She was definitely going uphill. Still, that didn't matter to her, what mattered was how she was going to get out.

The voices kept calling to her as she made her way through and she did her best to ignore them, but it wasn't easily done. All that noise was making her head hurt and the dimly lit tunnel didn't help either.

Still something in her own mind told her to keep moving forward, that is until she stopped dead in her tracks.

"_Not another vision_," she complained inwardly. She was having so many visions lately that her own reality was partially faded out. In the month that she'd lived in Area 11, she'd had at least one vision almost everyday. It was mind numbing, but she knew that she needed to see whatever vision was coming to her now.

So she stopped walking as the reality around her melted into her vision of whatever was happening. She didn't expect what she saw but she wasn't surprised to see it either.

Lelouch sat across from the white haired creep from Rei's earlier vision. A chess board was between them.

"_I see, so these two must be acquaintances_," Rei thought to herself as she watched the scene, but then she realized after about two seconds that the look on Lelouch's face was anything but cordial or friendly. To Rei he looked furious and thoughtful.

"You know I've never actually played this game before," the man across from Lelouch stated. Rei didn't have a clue what was going on here.

Lelouch barely glanced at the man as he made his next move but he didn't even look at the chess board when he made it. His gaze was intently focused on the other guy.

"Shouldn't you be thinking about the game a bit more," the guy said after a minute. Lelouch looked stunned. "You could lose." He moved his bishop.

"You liar you have played this game before," Lelouch replied moving his king piece.

The man chuckled, and Rei merely stood where she was, trying to figure the vision out. Was this scene happening right now, was it about to happen, or had it already happened?

In whatever case Rei realized that Lelouch might be in some trouble here, that and she realized that Shirley wasn't there at all.

"_What happened to Shirley_," Rei asked herself silently. She looked around the room they were in, but that was when she noted that they weren't in a room at all, but in a cable car going uphill.

"_Wait, uphill isn't that_…"

Her thought was cut off by the guy who had pretty much won the game.

"Didn't C.C. tell you about me," he asked.

"_C.C. that must mean…_," Rei thought as she looked at Lelouch who pretty much just scowled at him.

"Well done," the man said clapping his hands together. "In one lightning moment you came up with fourteen possible identities for me, and one of them is precisely correct."

He lowered the headrest of his headphones, since they had been covering his eyes, and the moment that Rei saw them her head spun and she sunk to the ground. The next thing she knew, she was back in the tunnel.

"So," Rei said aloud. "he has Geass as well, but it's different from Lelouch. He can read minds."

After collecting her own jumbled thoughts Rei stood and began to run through the tunnel. It was obvious to her now that this guy was using Shirley to get to Lelouch, that and in that last second of that vision a voice had told her his name.

Mao

"I have to hurry and get out of this place," Rei muttered as she ran, but at that moment she came to a three way crossroads. "Oh no, which way do I go?" She tried to assess her options and calculate which door would be best to take since there were three. One on the right wall, one on the left, and the one right in front of her.

"_There's no time to think about this Rei_," Rei thought making a decision then and there. She opened the door in front of her and ran through, but once beyond the door she stopped. She had entered a room that hadn't been lit at all until Rei had entered with another torch in her hand since she had dropped the other one and it went out.

Rei slowly walked into the room, closing the door behind her. Something in there was calling out to her.

"_This room, something about this room_," she thought as she walked deeper into the room. Of course that was when she tripped, again.

"Aaaaaaaaaaah!"

She landed on the floor with a loud thump and she mentally groaned but when she saw the photo that was laying on the floor right in front of her she mentally shouted in glee.

On the other hand, she wondered why she had to keep falling in order to find clues. She decided that it didn't matter as she picked up the photo. She could clearly see the Narita mountains behind her family. Her mother held a baby in her arms, which must have been Rei's brother, her father stood next to her smiling broadly, and Rei herself stood in front of them and another little girl with green eyes stood next to her. Wait a second Kirihara hadn't told her about her having a sister, she'd even asked Kirihara if she had a sister once. He'd said no.

"_If he lied to me_…" Rei cut off the thought realizing that Kirihara hadn't once lied to her while she had worked for him. So if he told the truth then…who was the girl in the picture?

Just when Rei thought she had found one answer a million new questions arose. She turned the picture over on the back to see if all their names were on the back. There were no names, but she did find another clue, one that made her realize that the picture hadn't been taken in Narita.

The picture had been taken near the Himalayan mountains, that and the words on the back of the picture clearly stated that this picture was taken on their way to Russia.

Of all the places in the world…what did Russia have to do with her family and Japan? Why were they going there in the first place? Is that the place where they were attacked? No, Kirihara had told her that her parents had been killed in a palace in Japan. None of this made any sense. What happened?

Though she hadn't realized it was clear now that a fire was spreading around her.

"_Curse my stupid clumsiness_," she mentally chided as she pocketed the picture and tried to stomp out the fire. That wasn't working so she ran over to the table that was on the other side of the room and took out her half full bottle of water from her messenger bag. She ran back to the fire and poured it on it, but that didn't help either.

"_Wait you dummy, have you forgotten that you can control fire, don't you remember when you waved away the flames in that battle with Zero_…" her conscious shouted.

Rei hadn't forgotten, but she cut her conscious off by transforming. She didn't want to think about that day anymore so she refused to let her crazy mind take her that far. She had a job to do.

So after transforming into Sailor Mars she waved the flames away.

"Well that was easy," she muttered while cursing herself for her minute of stupidity.

And if you think she was mad then, she was really mad when she realized that she had completely forgotten about Lelouch and Shirley being in danger. For a second she wanted to shoot herself for being so stupid and scatterbrained and for some reason she wanted to smack Serena. Maybe it was because Serena was the queen of scatterbrains and she was rubbing off on Rei. Whatever the reason didn't matter, she had to get out of there.

If only she had brought the magic mirror with her. Poor girl, now she was forgetful too. Oh well, at least she didn't forget to transform back to normal.

She walked back to the other side of the room to retrieve her messenger bag when she noticed something else. An small music box laid on the table. Though she didn't know why she grabbed it and packed it away in her bag. In the next instant she saw more stairs toward the back of the room leading up to another door. Rei wasn't sure if it was a way out but it was the only chance she had so she ran up the steps two at a time, almost tripping twice.

"_Stupid clumsiness_," she thought to herself again just before she reached the door. She hesitated to open it not sure where it would lead but she summoned up her courage and opened it…only to find another set of stairs that led to a trap door above.

"Okay," Rei muttered climbing the stairs quickly and pushing the trap door up. The sunlight blared into the dark space and she welcomed it. She had survived!

However, she had no clue where she was. After a moment she slowly climbed out of the hole and closed the trap door. The top of the door was made to look like concrete so she wasn't at the memorial site. She hesitantly stood and turned behind her and saw nothing but a wall and a set of steps that led down.

"_Where_…," her thought trailed off the second she looked in the other direction. Shirley stood, a gun in her hand aimed at Lelouch. And Lelouch…

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST SHUT UP!!!!!!!!"

Shirley fired the gun at Lelouch and he fell. Rei didn't know what to make of it. Her whole body tensed as his body fell halfway down the steps.

"_Shirley_," Rei thought in horror as she watched the girl. Her eyes were closed and when she opened them she just stared at the ground.

"What are you hesitating for," called a voice that Rei knew all to well. Mao.

Luckily for Rei, Mao didn't sense that she was there. In fact he couldn't sense that she was there, but in that moment Rei didn't know and if she had she wouldn't have cared. All her thoughts were suddenly murderous thoughts. She wanted to set Mao on fire .

Mao and Lelouch's backs were to her so they couldn't see her and Shirley probably would have seen her if she hadn't been so messed up. The poor girl was completely out of her mind at the moment.

Lelouch looked up at the girl pleadingly as he held on to his shoulder.

"Shirley."

"I…just…I just," Shirley trailed off.

"What is up with this girl her thoughts are just a jumble now," Mao muttered. "I guess I'll just have to do it…"

That was when Rei sprung into action, she leaped across the space between where she had been standing and where Mao was. He didn't see her coming until her fist had hit him squarely in the jaw. She had hopped to see a few teeth fly out of his mouth but apparently she didn't hit him hard enough.

Of course if she had hit him any harder he would've crashed through the window of the cable car.

Lelouch turned, disbelief evident on his face as Rei picked up Mao's abandoned gun as well as taking out her own out of her pocket. She aimed them both toward Mao.

"You," he muttered as he stared at her. "You're not her yet…"

That was when the glass doors closed. Rei looked up over the vehicle to see C.C. with her own gun aimed at Mao. He pretty much forgot all about Rei when he saw her. It was also at that point when Shirley passed out.

"Shirley," Lelouch shouted catching her before she could fall down the stairs. Rei looked at the two of them happily.

"Thank goodness, their both safe now," she thought as the cable car took Mao further and further away.

"It's because of me, it's not your fault," Lelouch said. To Rei, his voice sounded more gentle than she had ever heard it and for an odd reason she felt a pang of jealousy, which she shook away quickly. She didn't feel that way about Lelouch. Why would she feel jealous?

"But I shot you with your gun," Shirley replied.

"I'm still alive," Lelouch murmured. Rei turned slightly to look at the two. Lelouch was hugging her and Shirley was holding on as if her life depended on it.

"_I shouldn't be watching this_," Rei thought to herself as she blushed. Then she wondered why she was blushing. Did her emotions normally flip flop like this?

No, but was any of this normal?

Rei continued to listen even thought she didn't look at them anymore. Lelouch's words to Shirley were just so, unlike Lelouch. It made her skin crawl.

Sounds more like the green-eyed monster.

"It's time to forget all the bad things that have happened to you," Lelouch said abruptly shaking Rei out of her personal battle of emotional craziness. Lelouch couldn't see her, but if he had seen her he would've thought twice about using his Geass on Shirley.

"I can't," Shirley shouted.

"Yes you can," he replied sternly. Shirley looked up at him, into his eyes and Rei knew at that point what he was about to do.

"Lelouch…"

Lelouch turned slightly and gave her a sharp look, trying to warn her not to try and stop him, but the look in his eyes said something completely different. It was like he was pleading to her not to stop him.

So she didn't. After all, Shirley wouldn't have even known that Lelouch was Zero if Rei hadn't revealed that information to her.

"_This whole thing is my fault_," she realized silently.

Lelouch then turned back to Shirley unaware of Rei's sudden realization or her sudden guilt. "I'll help you forget all of this."

"Impossible," she replied looking into his eyes once more. Rei turned away, knowing what was about to happen.

"Shirley, I'm sorry about your father, if I could be born into a new life, I would," he said.

"What…no don't," Shirley shouted. Rei stood motionless as Lelouch gave Shirley the command to forget him.

It wasn't long after that Shirley left. The glint of Geass evident in her eyes. Lelouch turned to Rei.

"Rei," he started. "Why…"

"I'm sorry," she cut in.

Lelouch hadn't been expecting that.

"What," Lelouch asked, confused on how Rei had anything to do with this.

"I said I'm sorry," Rei said turning to face him, but she didn't dare look up at him. "This whole thing is my fault. It wouldn't have happened if I hadn't…"

"If you hadn't what," he asked. She wasn't making any sense as far as he was concerned and Rei knew it. She wished that she could keep this from him, but in the end she knew that she had to tell.

Rei hesitated for a moment before continuing. "I told Shirley that you were Zero."

Lelouch probably stood there for a minute before he realized what Rei had just said.

"You told Shirley," he shouted angrily. He knew at that point that Rei had been the other eye witness, but the blood…

"Yes," Rei replied softly interrupting his thoughts. She kept her gaze looked on the ground.

"Why," he asked.

"I only did what I did to protect you," she explained. "If I hadn't told Shirley who you were she would have killed you."

"What?"

"You idiot, it happened while you were unconscious," Rei stated. "She picked up your gun and was about to shoot you. What was I supposed to do, let her kill you? No, I wasn't about to let someone else I care about die, so you can just get over it."

Lelouch hadn't been expecting that answer from her. He thought that after he had tried to use his Geass on her that she would never talk to him again or let alone save his life.

"You did that for me," he asked, still in disbelief.

"Of course, hello, have you forgotten that we're friends," Rei replied.

"I…"

"Apparently you have, you were going to do to me what you just did to Shirley, but you know what it's a good thing it didn't work or you'd be dead and I'd be wondering why I can't seem to figure out my mess of a life," she shouted bitterly

"Rei, I erased Shirley's memories because I don't want her to carry around the guilt of loving her father's killer," he told her after she had finished her rant. "I tried to erase your memories because…I didn't want you to have to face all of this, so that you wouldn't have to carry blood on your hands."

"Blood is already on my hands, you can't erase that," Rei replied.

They were both silent as C.C. came up behind Lelouch.

"You two should really stop fighting, you both know that your going to have to work together to get through this, so just stop it, it's annoying," C.C. said. Lelouch and Rei just glared at her.

"You know C.C. you have some explaining to do," Rei said after a few seconds.

"For once she's right, you have a lot of explaining to do," Lelouch remarked.

"What do you mean for once I'm right," Rei asked once she realized that he had off-handedly insulted her.

"I mean exactly what's implied," he told her with a shrug.

"You're a real piece of work you know that," Rei shouted.

"Do you ever shut up," Lelouch asked.

"If you think I'm bad, you'd really hate Serena, she never ever stops talking."

"HEY I RESENT THAT!!!!!!!!!!"

The three of them grew silent, that is until Rei figured out who the other voice belonged to.

"I think someone is spying on us," she said to no one in particular, "and they are not doing a good job…SERENA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

C.C. and Lelouch only stared as Rei pointed toward the top of the stairs and the building that was not far beyond it.

"Come out from behind there Serena, I know that you're there," she shouted.

Seconds later Serena herself came out from her hiding place.

"Hey, what's happening?"

* * *

A/N: This one was kind of long, but at least Rei found a clue to her past. However, now she has to deal with Serena. How much did Serena hear? Does she know that Lelouch is Zero. Does she know about Lelouch's Geass power? Will Suzaku ever come back into this story? The answers to these questions and more will all be answered in the next chapter.


	46. Explanations

A/N: Hope you're ready for chapter 46. This is where things get crazy. Hope you'll like it.

Disclaimer: The characters and such aren't mine.

Chapter 46

Explanations

"_Thank you for everything_."

The young raven-haired man walked away from the orange/red headed girl. He had left her confused.

"_Who was he_," she wondered to herself as she stared after him. "_Why did he thank me?_"

What the young girl didn't know was that the boy she had just talked to was the person he had lost.

* * *

Later

Lelouch P.O.V.

How did it all come to this? How did I end up on a train with three mentally disturbed women?

"Rei, why didn't you tell me the truth sooner, I could've helped you," Serena shouted making an unnecessary scene. No wonder Rei had wanted me to use my Geass on her. The meatball head never shuts up.

"Quiet down, Serena," Rei muttered smacking the blond across her head. "This is why I didn't want to tell you."

"Why did you end up deciding not to let Lelouch use his Geass on her anyway," C.C. asked.

"Serena is my best friend, and she was right about one thing, I'm not going to be able to get through all this on my own," Rei replied after a moment. "Still, she didn't need to slap me."

"Hey I was just telling you the truth Rei, sometimes you just need more emphasis to get the point across," Serena explained.

Oh, now she knows what emphasis means.

"Anyway, besides that we've been through just about everything together," Rei cut in. "We're best friends, it's not like I've could've hidden this from Serena forever."

"But what about the others," I asked.

Rei turned to look at Serena. The look she gave her was one of warning.

"Wait, you don't want me to tell them," Serena asked. "Didn't I just get through telling you that your going to need all of us to help you," Serena asked.

"We can't tell them right now it would just make everything more complicated," Rei explained.

"That and I am not comfortable with a bunch of schoolgirls knowing my secret," I retorted sternly. "I'm only tolerating your knowledge because I owed Rei a favor."

"You would have erased my memories if you hadn't right," Serena asked, a scowl on her face.

"You're not helping yourself Serena," Rei cut in. "You should be glad that Lelouch is being an idiot today."

A what?

"Did you just…"

"Yeah, I did, seriously Lelouch you're taking a major risk here," Rei answered. "I mean, you've always been an idiot, but you're really on a role today."

How she could say that was beyond my comprehension. I'm only seventeen years old and running a corporation where almost everyone is older than me and I'm playing most of them for fools. I've kept my true identity hidden from the world and no one at Ashford other than Milly knows that I'm a prince. I plan excellent battle strategies and Cornelia's royal guard fell before me, not to mention that I still get straight A's in school though I'm hardly ever there, and she's calling me stupid!!!!

Still, I know she's grateful to me, though she refuses to show it. She's still as prideful as ever.

"Anyway that's not the point, we need to figure out who this Mao guy is," Rei said seconds later. "C.C. seems to have a connection to him."

That was true. Mao had said that he and C.C. had known each other in the past or he had at least implied that. Still, why hadn't C.C. mentioned him before?

C.C. was silent as she looked out the window. A bored expression was on her face as always. Did she always have to look so…emotionless?

"Then lets confirm something," I stated moments later. "C.C. are we enemies or allies?"

"Where's this coming from," C.C. asked with her usual sarcasm.

"I think you know exactly where this is coming from C.C.," Rei cut in. "After all you've known all along about why I came here and you knew that Lelouch was Zero. You've been keeping secrets from Lelouch as well as myself and I for one don't appreciate it C.C."

"You're one to talk," C.C. replied indifferently. "You keep just as many secrets as I do if not more. Besides, neither you nor Lelouch can know everything about what's happening."

"Don't give me that crap C.C., I'm tired of constantly trying to find answers," Rei shouted. "I refuse to be played for a fool and I won't be a rat in your inhumane maze of confusion. You will tell me what I want to know!"

"Whoa, take it easy Rei, you're making a scene," Serena whispered.

"Serena, shut up," Rei muttered giving Serena a death stare.

"I can't tell you the answers that you seek," C.C. cut in. "You'll have to figure it out for yourself."

"Fine whatever," Rei replied calming down a bit. That girl really needs to work on her temper. Still, she was right about one thing. C.C. is hiding things from both of us and a lot of those things are things that we need to know.

"Anyway," Serena said while completely ignoring Rei's order for her to be quiet. "What's this Mao guy's story? Is he some kind of uh…"

"Geass user," Rei intervened.

"Right," Serena said with a nod while directing her next question towards me. "He's a Geass user as well isn't he?"

"Yes, Mao's Geass lets him get right into someone's head and hear what they're thinking and planning," I replied. "Am I right C.C.?"

"Yes, the way Geass manifests is different for each person," C.C. answered. "If Mao concentrates he can hear thoughts up to five-hundred meters away and he can read clear down to your subconscious if he wants to. For someone like you Lelouch, who fights with his head, he's the worse possible enemy."

"Talk about an invasion of privacy," Serena stated as she twirled the ends of her hair around her fingers.

I looked at Rei, who was staring out the window and into the night. She looked thoughtful, but I could tell that she was worried about Mao coming back. Though I hate to admit it, I'm worried about the same thing. He knows my biggest weakness thanks to his Geass.

Hopefully he has a weakness of his own.

"Five-hundred meters," I muttered after a few moments, "well it doesn't really come as a surprise to me. I knew there must be others with the power of Geass." I turned to C.C. as I asked my next question.

"Did you make a contract with him."

"Eleven years ago," C.C. responded automatically.

"So he's my predecessor," I stated.

"Your what," Serena asked a look of utter confusion crossing her features.

"What Lelouch is saying is that Mao was the guy that C.C. had a contract with before him," Rei interjected, her gaze still locked on whatever was outside of the train window.

"Well why couldn't he just say that," Serena asked.

"He did," Rei replied. "You just didn't know it because you're a lazy meatball head that never pays attention in class."

"That's not true, I am not a lazy meatball head," Serena retorted.

"But you are a girl who never pays attention in class," Rei fired back though her voice remained calm.

Serena stammered but it wasn't long before she was silent. Her inability to win in a fight with Rei almost made me laugh, but sadly this girl also reminded me of Shirley. The girl I'd just lost.

"Is there a reason that this forerunner is also my enemy," I asked C.C. while ignoring Serena as she asked what a forerunner was.

I almost felt bad for the girl. I'm starting to wonder if she was somehow deprived of a functional brain.

"Mao's after me," C.C. answered. "He may be your enemy but he's not targeting you."

"Yeah, well I can see that," I replied. "He could have revealed my true identity and told the police or the military who I am, but…" I trailed off unable to speak her name.

"Are there limits to his powers," Rei cut in.

"Mao's Geass is very potent," C.C. replied. "He can use it as many times as he wants and he doesn't need direct eye contact like Lelouch does."

"Does he have any weaknesses," Rei asked.

"If you press me, I guess it's that he can't turn his power off," C.C. stated. "In a crowd he hears all the minds roiling and writhing around him, whether he wants to or not and yet…"

"And yet what," Serena asked.

C.C. turned and locked her gaze on Rei. "What I find strange is that Mao couldn't read Rei's mind, and that Lelouch couldn't erase her memories."

That was definitely odd. It would seem that Rei is immune to Geass, but why? She's an ordinary girl for the most part. The only thing odd about Rei is that she seems to know everything.

"Rei, is there anything else that I need to know about you," I asked.

"No," Rei replied immediately, almost as if she had known the question had been coming.

"Still, your immune to Geass, but why I don't know," C.C. said as she studied Rei.

"And you think I do," Rei asked. "I'm just as confused as you are, except Serena." Rei then gestured to the ditzy blond next to her. The girls eyes were practically bugging out of her head.

"Geass this, Geass that, what the heck is Geass anyway," Serena asked sounding as frazzled as she looked.

"I'll explain later," Rei replied with a sigh. It's easy to see now why Rei would have a temper. She's already used up all her patience on the meatball head.

Poor Rei.

* * *

Two days later

Rei P.O.V.

For two days now I've been trying to keep an eye out for Mao. He was still out there somewhere and that made me feel uneasy especially since I've had two nightmares about him since the first time I saw him. Whether those dreams were visions of the future or my subconscious fears was what I wanted to know. If they were visions of the future then maybe I could stop them from happening by finding this creep.

Besides that though, I had another problem. Serena knows about Lelouch now and though I had wanted him to erase Serena's memories at first, but she had convinced me otherwise.

(Flashback)

I had been pretty angry with her and when I found out that she had heard everything I practically ordered Lelouch to erase her memories.

"Erase her memories," I had shouted pushing Serena into him.

"Wait first you say that using the power is inhumane and wrong and then you want me to use it on your best friend," Lelouch had said.

"Lelouch don't question me right now, just do it," I had replied, my temper getting the better of me.

"Hey, don't I get a say in this," Serena asked while pushing Lelouch away from her. He fell to the ground like the utterly weak guy that he was.

Still, what happened next had really surprised me.

Serena, the overly nice meatball head, slapped me across the face. I was in complete shock over it. I couldn't even respond when she started ranting, which was so unlike Serena.

"Rei, don't you realize that I want to help you," Serena had shouted. "I know that your trying to be strong for everyone, but have you even thought about how you make us feel when you fake smiles and refuse to let us be your friends? We want to help you get through this but you won't let us and now you're trying to erase my memories so that I can't help you."

"Serena, you don't understand this….," I had tried to say, but Serena cut in.

"I understand that your trying to protect us from danger. I get that, but Rei we've been through just about everything together and you know that we would have never been able to get through any of it if we hadn't worked together."

When Serena wanted to, she could make a lot of sense. It's true that we've been through a lot together. It's true that without all of my friends being there for me in the past that I would've given up a long time ago.

"Serena, I don't know," I had replied. I hadn't been sure if I could let Serena and the others help me. After all, look what happened to Chad. I don't want that to happen to Serena too.

"Rei, if you want to protect your friends you should keep them at a distance," C.C. had said trying to convince me that my choice of action was the right one, but I wasn't sure anymore.

"Rei, you know that's not true," Serena had cut in. "Do you remember that time that Darien was kidnapped?"

I did remember. That was when the alien, Fiore, had been under control of that weird flower that had tried to destroy the Earth. He had kidnapped Darien because he had been Fiore's only friend and he thought that Serena was trying to take Darien away from him.

"Do you remember when we went after them and we were attacked," Serena asked. "You were standing right next to me and just before anything happened you pushed me and sent me hurdling down a hill. Rei if you hadn't done that I would've been seriously hurt or killed. You saved me because you were close to me. If you had been anywhere else in that moment I might not be here today."

"Serena…"

"That girl behind me is wrong Rei, if you want to protect someone you have to keep them with you so that you can make sure that they're safe, so if you really want to protect me then let me help you."

It was then that C.C. grabbed her.

"Serena," I shouted as C.C. made it impossible for Serena to get away. "C.C. stop."

"This girl will be nothing but trouble for us, this is for her own good," Lelouch replied as he walked toward Serena. He had been about to activate his Geass.

"Wait Lelouch, don't do this," I shouted. My plea fell on deaf ears, but I wasn't going to give up without a fight.

"You. Owe. Me."

Lelouch stopped and looked at me his expression weary.

"You owe me," I said again.

Lelouch had stared at me for the longest moment and then he at last asked C.C. to let Serena go.

I didn't say it, but I had inwardly thanked him when C.C. turned Serena loose. I know Serena was thankful too.

"Serena," I paused searching for the right words. "For a meatball head you can be pretty wise sometimes; however, you are still a hyperactive meatball head who doesn't always know when to shut up, not to mention that if you slip up once, Lelouch and C.C. will have my head and I'll haunt you for the rest of your natural born life, and…"

I paused again to make sure that Serena got the message.

"And, there's no one else I'd take this risk on," I finished with a smile.

"Wait, are you saying…" Serena asked.

"Yeah, I'll let you help me with all this because like it or not we share the same destiny, so I guess this like anything else isn't any different."

I turned to Lelouch and C.C., their gazes were locked on me as I regarded them.

"We share the same destiny as well, don't we," I asked them.

"I believe we do," Lelouch replied. "Still, can you guarantee that your friend will keep quiet about this?"

"I can."

Lelouch nodded and we soon departed from that place.

(End Flashback)

At least now I'll have a little help, but there wasn't much that Serena could do to help except to listen to my long list of problems. I have a lot that I need to tell her.

As of now she still doesn't know about how I got here or why. I told her that I would tell her when I felt comfortable about explaining it and that was the truth. Serena also doesn't know about my constant visions and nightmares or about my powers increasing. What she does know however, is about the "Julianna Kyuske" issue. When I told her that I was actually a princess she nearly passed out. I had slight satisfaction over that since she thought that she had been the only princess in the group.

Take that Serena!

Anyway, despite that slight satisfaction it didn't make me forget my most urgent problem with that. Apparently, my family had gone to Russia for some reason, but they had first been in the Chinese Federation, or that's what I'm thinking since the picture had been taken by the Himalayan mountains.

"Ugh, this is way too much for a girl to deal with," I muttered as I walked down the street. I was headed toward the Red Tycoon to sing again. As usual I didn't know what song I was singing, but I knew it was one of the three that Mr. C had wanted me to sing. I don't remember the titles, but I'll find out when I get there anyway so it doesn't matter.

I checked my watch, it was almost four o'clock. At least today I would be on time.

Although, something doesn't quite feel right. It's like someone's following me or something. I've been checking my surroundings to see if Mao is anywhere, but it's clear to me that he's not out here. I doubt that he would come out in the open or that he would come after me.

Still, I couldn't shake the feeling. Maybe it's just nerves or something like that. The possibility of Mao appearing set me on edge so most likely it was all just nerves.

* * *

Of course what Rei didn't know was that there were people following her. Three people to be exact.

But who?

* * *

A/N: This chapter was probably really boring, but this chapter was more of a connecting chapter for the next one. I may decide to re-write it later, but I thought that this worked for now. Hope you enjoyed it.


	47. Go Figure

A/N: Hey everyone. You know what's missing in this story. Suzaku!! He really needs to be in this story more, so I decided to make most of this chapter all about him. Of course he won't be alone. Also I put a song in this chapter. It's called "Go Figure" by Everlife.

Disclaimer: None of the characters or places from either Code Geass or Sailor Moon are mine, except for my OC's and made up places like the Red Tycoon. The song isn't mine either. Anyway hope you'll enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 47

Go Figure

Suzaku P.O.V.

"I don't feel right about this, we really shouldn't be spying," I said.

"Lighten up Suzaku, we're just curious about what Rei does everyday after school that's all," Milly replied motioning for me and Rivalz to hurry up. I still couldn't see how Milly had dragged me into this.

"Yeah, Suzaku don't you want to know too," Rivalz asked as we followed Rei from a very safe distance.

Yes, it's true that I want to know. Rei has been acting really strange lately and she leaves school early almost everyday. I also had a small sinking suspicion that she could possibly be Sailor Mars, but every time I thought of that possibility I shook it away. It just wasn't possible.

"Guys look," Milly exclaimed excitedly pointing at the building that Rei had just walked into. When we reached it a few minutes later we looked at the sign.

"The Red Tycoon," we all said at once.

What would Rei be doing here?

"Let's go in," Milly shouted practically running in the door. Rivalz was about two steps behind her.

"_Ugh, this goes against my conscious,_" I thought to myself as I walked in behind them. The place was a little dark at first but it wasn't long until bright neon lights almost blinded me. The little I could see was the stage and the dance floor. There was also an array of tables from the edge of the dance floor to the back of the room.

"This must be some kind of club," Rivalz stated.

"It would seem that way, but still it looks more like a retro restaurant, look there are some waiters over there serving food," Milly exclaimed. "Do you think Rei might work here? She said that she had a job."

"We'll only find out if we take one of those tables and order something," I told them, making my way toward a table towards the back. Milly and Rivalz followed eagerly.

Once we were seated a waiter came to us and we all ordered sodas though I know Milly wanted a cocktail. It's a good thing that she was too focused on finding out what Rei was up to and didn't care what she was drinking. On any other occasion she would have been mad. Still, the girl shouldn't drink anyway.

"Do you see her anywhere," Milly asked, her eyes searching the room.

"She's no where in sight Prez," Rivalz replied.

"Guys, you do know that Rei would kill us if she found out we were spying on her," I stated.

"She's not going to find out," Milly said taking a sip of her coke. Her eyes narrowed and she gave Rivalz a look of disgust.

"What," he asked. "I thought you liked coke."

"I only like coke when there's vodka in it," Milly replied darkly. I sighed. I really needed to get out of here. My physical is in an hour and I need to head to base. Besides this is morally unsound.

"Guys, I don't think she's here, we should….," I trailed off as the lights dimmed and the curtain opened.

Rivalz who had been drinking his coke spat it out immediately the second he saw Rei.

Rei stood on the stage wearing dark denim skinny jeans with black boots. She wore a black high-necked sweater with a teal leather V-necked mini-dress over it. Her hair was tied into two low ponytails.

Easy to say that I was awestruck. She looked gorgeous and Rivalz's eyes nearly fell out of his head. Still, what I wanted to know was why she was up there. She held a black electric guitar,…was she performing? In the next second we heard music playing, most of it coming from Rei's guitar and then she started singing.

"_Just when you learned the game of life_

_All the rules change overnight_

_Whoa, whoa go figure_

_It seems so wrong to even try_

_But taking a chance never felt so right_

_Whoa, whoa go figure_

_You have a dream_

_You wanna be_

_The center of the story_

_Just when you think it's gone_

_You find a way to keep it going on_

_Sometimes you fall before you fly_

_Sometimes you laugh when you should cry_

_Go figure_

_When things got messed up_

_You wanted to give up_

_Nothing seemed right but turned out fine_

_Go figure, go figure_

_Whoa, whoa_

_It's so dangerous to play it safe_

_You get what you want by giving it away_

_Whoa, whoa go figure_

_Go figure_

_Your trying so hard to be someone else_

_When all you needed to be was yourself_

_Whoa, whoa go figure_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Not everything is what it seems_

_There's never just one meaning_

_When life starts making sense_

_The world is upside down again_

_Sometimes you fall before you fly_

_Sometimes you laugh when you should cry_

_Go figure, go figure_

_When things got messed up_

_You wanted to give up_

_Nothing seemed right but turned out fine_

_Go figure, go figure_

_Whoa, whoa, go figure_

_Whoa, whoa_

_Did you really think your destiny was a one way street_

_You gotta be ready for anything_

_Just set your whole life free, yeah_

_Sometimes you fall before you fly_

_Sometimes you laugh when you should cry_

_Go figure, go figure_

_When things got messed up_

_You wanted to give up_

_Nothing seemed right but turned out fine_

_Go figure, go figure_

_Sometimes you fall before you fly_

_Sometimes you laugh when you should cry_

_Go figure_

_When things got messed up_

_You wanted to give up_

_Nothing seemed right but turned out fine yeah, yeah_

_Go figure, go figure_

_Whoa, whoa go figure_

_Whoa, whoa go figure_"

By the time the song finished all of our jaws had hit the floor. None of us had known that Rei could sing and play guitar like that. She'd never said a thing.

Rei took a small bow as the crowd cheered. She soon exited the stage and the band pretty much took over the music. A lot of people hurried to the dance floor. We would have too if not for the fact that Rei was headed straight for us.

"Darn it, she caught us," I muttered knowing that Rei would go off.

"Maybe we can still make a getaway," Rivalz remarked.

"Too late for that," Rei cut in, reaching out table as she did. "What are you guys doing here."

"We wanted to see what you do after school," Milly said truthfully. "By the way you're a great singer."

"Thank you, but that still doesn't excuse you guys for spying, you're going to pay," Rei said cheerfully. Wait she wasn't mad?

"Rei, I thought you would've killed us," Rivalz said. "You must be feeling better."

"I guess you could say that," Rei replied looking at me. "Suzaku, you were part of this too?"

"Guilty as charged," I said trying not to sound like an idiot. Rei laughed and took my hand.

"Dance with me," she said pulling me out of my chair and onto the dance floor before I could protest. I don't think I've ever danced in my life.

And after a few moments on the dance floor that's just what Rei said.

"I'm not a good dancer," I told her.

"I know, but that's okay I just want to talk to you," Rei explained. "I hardly ever see you now, how have you been?"

"Pretty good I guess," I replied trying to get into the music. She twirled around like she had been dancing all of her life though she told me once that she wasn't a great dancer either.

"Listen, we totally need to hang out more often," Rei said. "And with Lelouch and Nunnally too."

"I'd like that," I said.

"Cool, we'll have to do that soon, I would offer to hang out with you tonight but Rivalz asked if I would go on another date with him earlier today," Rei replied with a small sigh.

"You don't sound happy about it," I noted as we danced while slowly getting into the rhythm.

"Truth be told I'm not, Rivalz's a nice guy and all, but well…he reminds me of a stalker," Rei said while lowering her voice, her eyes went the other direction and I turned slightly. Milly and Rivalz were dancing and while Milly was watching just to have something to gossip about, Rivalz was glaring.

"See what I mean," Rei asked. "I know it was Milly's idea to spy on me, but I bet Rivalz had been wanting to follow me for a while and just didn't have the excuse to follow through. Besides, look at those two; they would make a much better couple."

I laughed. "They probably would if they actually took the time to realize it."

"I know, everyone can see it," Rei replied. "Oh well, sucks for them." I laughed again, feeling almost as happy with Rei as I did when I was with Euphie. I know I started blushing but Rei didn't seem to notice.

A few minutes later we cleared the dance floor with Milly and Rivalz trailing behind.

"I hope you guys had a good time," Rei said just before we left. "Rivalz I'll see you at the café okay."

"Sure, remember to meet me there at seven o'clock," Rivalz said as Rei ran off towards the back of the restaurant.

After she was gone we walked outside and that was when Milly's expression turned from cheerful to downright devious. Whenever she got that playful look on her face it meant trouble.

"Guys, don't you think that Rei would be perfect in the school festival that's coming up," Milly asked. "She could sing in our annual talent show."

"That would be awesome," Rivalz exclaimed, stars in his eyes. Rei was right about Rivalz having that stalker vibe about him. I would have told him that but I decided that I should just leave.

"I'll catch up to you guys at school tomorrow," I told them going in the direction of the government bureau. I was going to be late for my physical, but in that moment I didn't care about it too much. I was happy that Rei was at least feeling better, She had been so distant before, but she seemed to be opening up again.

I wonder what changed.

* * *

Around 6:45 p.m.

Rei P.O.V.

"Ugh, thank goodness our shift is finally over," I exclaimed to Tina and Fey as we walked out of the Red Tycoon.

"I know, work was killer today wasn't it," Fey stated.

"Totally, but I think Rei here made it work for her today," Tina said as she yawned.

"What do you mean by that," I asked eyeing them both.

"Come on Rei, that hot guy you were dancing with," Tina and Fey exclaimed at once.

I blinked a few times in confusion before I got what they were saying. "What, you mean Suzaku, no we're just friends."

Tina and Fey suddenly stopped dead cold in their tracks. What was up with them?

"Something wrong," I asked.

"Did you say Suzaku," Tina asked. "As in Suzaku Kururugi?"

"Yeah, what about him," I asked her defensively.

"He's the eleven accused of killing Prince Clovis, he may have not done it but…"

"He's dangerous," Fey cut in.

"You're wrong about him, he's a good person," I replied. "Trust me, I've known him for a long time."

"Wow, you sure are brave Rei," Fey stated. "No way would I be able to talk to an eleven let alone be friends with one."

That stopped me dead in my tracks. I wanted to smack her and then scream that they were talking to a girl who they would call an "eleven" if they knew it. Of course saying that would blow my cover.

So instead I turned and told them about what I thought of the situation.

"Not all elevens are terrorists, they're people just like us," I said while smiling cheerfully as if it were no big deal.

"I guess you're right," Fey said.

"I've met a nice hot dog guy once," Tina said. "He was an eleven but he seemed really sweet."

Tina's comment made me think that she was the smarter twin. The one more willing to take chances.

"Well anyway, I've got to get going guys," I told them as I turned away. "See you later."

"Bye Rei," they said in unison as I ran off. I didn't have time to talk to them. I had to hurry and get to the café so that I could get my date with Rivalz over with. If I hadn't seen Rivalz at the Red Tycoon today I would've forgotten about it. I have so much on my mind now that I don't know what to do.

Mainly because somehow, after all this time, I've forgotten where the stupid café is.

"_Dang it_," I thought to myself slowing down. I would only make myself more confused if I kept running mindlessly. It's not like I even wanted to go on this date with Rivalz anyway.

So around that time I let my mind wander. I began to think about Suzaku and Lelouch. How I was lying to both of them while trying to decide between them. I suddenly understood C.C. and how she'd been in the same position. Two people on different sides are against each other and you know who they really are. You know their real ambitions but you can't tell either one the truth because you'll betray the other.

"What a mess," I muttered. I really had gotten caught up in the middle. That had been just the kind of thing that I'd been hoping to avoid. I soon saw I rock in the middle of the road and out of boredom and frustration I kicked it…a little to hard. It flew up in the air and ended up knocking a man upside his head.

"Opps," I said as the guy turned around. Ironically it was one of the people I had just been thinking about.

"Hey Lelouch," I said as he glared. "Funny chance meeting you here."

"I don't have time to deal with you right now, go home," he said turning away.

"Wait a second," I said running up to him. "I'm really sorry about that rock hitting your head, I wasn't trying to hit you or anything like that I was just bored and I…" I stopped rambling when I noticed that familiar feeling in my chest, the feeling that something was wrong.

"Lelouch…Mao came back didn't he," I stated already knowing it. He nodded, he was acting more rude than usual.

"I see," I replied letting that familiar feeling fill me with the knowledge that I needed to know. "C.C.'s in danger?"

"Yes," Lelouch replied with a sigh. "You're not going to leave are you."

"Shut up," I replied. "Let's see if I remember correctly Mao's Geass range is about five-hundred meters and he can't turn his power off."

"I already know that," Lelouch answered. "I have a plan to stop him but…"

"But what," I asked.

"In order to make it work I have to use my Geass on the chief of police and unless you can give his subordinates a reason to see him they won't let me see him," Lelouch stated.

"Why not just use your Geass on them too," I asked.

"Too many levels of subordinates to go through," Lelouch replied. "We don't have that kind of time."

I began to contemplate as we walked, but I was soon distracted when I saw something very familiar.

"Is that Tokyo Tower," I asked.

"Yes, I have to get something done here," Lelouch replied as we arrived at the edge of the tower.

"I've been here before," I realized aloud. "At the time though we'd been…we're only about a mile away from the Juban district aren't we?"

"That's where your from right," Lelouch asked as he set up his computer and other supplies for whatever he was doing.

"Yeah, but I didn't realize it was this close to Area 11," I said. A sudden wave of recognition ran through me. It was at this place…the wall had been built already and yet…

The Sailor Scouts and I had all been right here inside of that tower. We had fought Kaori Knight there but I don't remember seeing any kind of wall blocking it.

I turned to Lelouch who was busily chatting into his computer. Must be apart of his plan, but in that moment I didn't care. I walked around the tower looking for some kind of clue.

Boy, did I find a clue.

Behind the tower not to far off, about a hundred yards at most was a road leading to Juban City.

"_How can this be possible_," I thought to myself as I approached the road that led right into the city. Any vehicle could have gotten to Juban through here. Any person could have gotten into Juban. Yet…how could this be?

I walked up closer and when I reached the road I noticed something that I hadn't before and I wasn't surprised that I hadn't seen it earlier. It was difficult to see and I was standing right in front of it.

Now I knew the reason why Knightmares hadn't been able to break through the wall around the Juban district and some of the areas behind it. There was a barrier around this place and it kept the knightmares out as well as other Britannians that had tried to get into the district.

But now, that barrier…this barrier. It was fading, that's why I could barely see it. This doesn't make any sense to me at all. What had created the barrier in the first place? Why is it fading now.

"Rei, where did you go," Lelouch shouted from the other side of the tower.

"I'm just looking around," I lied making my way back toward the other end of the tower where Lelouch waited.

Something told me that I was going have to figure out the whole barrier thing soon. Otherwise, Juban would become like the other ghettos around this area.

If that happened, me and the other Sailor Scouts wouldn't have a home to go back to.

* * *

A/N: Weird twist, huh? Remember in the very first chapter when I told everyone that there had been a barrier protecting the city and that no one knew about it? Well now Rei knows, but the barrier is weakening. Why? Find out those answers in the next chapter.

Note: I hope you liked the song. I brought Suzaku into it more too. FINALLY!! I'll make sure that he's in this story a lot more in the chapters that come.


	48. Rei's Plan Someone Save Lelouch!

A/N: Hey guys. How's it going? This chapter is going to be somewhat humorous. Rei comes up with a plan, but Lelouch isn't going to like it. (Rei's plan is somewhat inspired by Mina's mischievousness.)

Disclaimer: You know the drill. It's not mine.

Chapter 48

Rei's Plan (Someone Save Lelouch)

Lelouch P.O.V.

"I refuse to go in there," I exclaimed irritably.

"Oh, shut up Lelouch stop being such a girl," Rei replied with a small laugh.

I wanted to stab her in that moment. Did she not realize what would happen if anyone found out about this. I would be ruined forever.

"Now let's get in there…Lula," Rei said. It wasn't long before she was doubled over in laughter.

"This will never work," I muttered.

Rei immediately stopped laughing. "Trust me, this will work. They won't be able to resist us."

"Easy for you to say, you're not walking in five-inch heels," I shouted motioning to my already blistered feet.

"Oh, please you're a guy and you look better than I do," Rei said studying me. She chuckled, oh why did I let her talk me into this!

"Don't worry Lula, this disguise if full proof," Rei continued, "A red dress with red heels works every time. The black jacket works well too, though I don't think I would've done that. After all we're trying to get these policemen to do what we want, show some cleavage girl." She began laughing again.

"If not for the fact that Nunnally would never forgive me, I would kill you right now," I replied darkly. "Couldn't I have just used my Geass?"

"You're the one that said that it would take too much time to get to the chief if we just went through all his subordinates the old fashioned way," Rei amended. "Come on we need to hurry, C.C. is probably at Clovis Land with Mao right now."

"Fine," I muttered as she led the way to the police station.

"Now remember to act frantic," Rei said. "We have to look like we're in immediate distress and that we have to see the chief. And fix your wig it's falling to the side a little bit."

"Fine," I repeated, complying to her request. I _**really**_ hated this.

The second she opened the door she screamed as if someone had been murdered.

"Help us," she shouted. I kind of followed suit. Well, not really…I didn't want to do this, but one look from Rei told me otherwise and I went into a fake story about how some random terrorist was after us.

After telling my story Rei started wailing uncontrollably. She had told me that she hadn't been much of an actress, but she was pretty convincing right now.

"It was awful, those three guys were going to kill us," Rei exclaimed as I pretended to try and calm her down.

"We need to see the chief right away," I exclaimed in my most distressed, girly voice. God this was torture!! I'm dressed like a girl and pretending that I'm in immediate need just to help an immortal witch who by the way, is immune to my Geass as well. Did I mention that my feet are literally killing me!!!

(a/n: Now he knows what us girls go through all the time.)

"Oh, I thought we'd never get out of there," Rei shouted, fake tears falling down her face.

"Calm down miss, we'll send you to the chief's office," said one of the policemen. He picked up a phone and began talking as Rei continued. She soon left, claiming she had to go to the bathroom to compose herself. Of course I knew that she was really just leaving an opening for me to use my Geass when the time came and to get police uniforms. I'm not sure how she'll do this, but it didn't matter. Everything was in place now.

"Miss, you can go in, but will your friend be alright," he asked.

"I believe so, but I'm not sure, she's pretty shaken up," I replied hating that I had to put on this act. "She just needs a minute."

"Well go on without her," the man said. "I'll tell her to meet you in the chief's office when she comes back."

"Thank you," I answered headed in the direction of the office and passing all of the subordinates that would have otherwise stood in my way.

* * *

Rei P.O.V.

I really couldn't wait until all of this was over so I could tell Serena what had happened. Making Lelouch dress up as a girl was the best idea I've ever come up with. Truthfully he hadn't really needed to do that. I could have just told him to pretend to be my boyfriend and that would have worked equally well, but the chance to get back at him for being a jerk to me was just too tempting to pass up. He really believed that it had been the only idea I could think of. I'd totally sold it to him though he probably could have thought of a better plan himself. Mina would have been proud if she could have seen this. I wonder what she's up to right about now.

"_He trusts you_," M said suddenly from within my mind while cutting off all my other thoughts. Still, it was good to hear from her. It had been a while.

"_Well it's been a while_," I replied inwardly.

"_You shouldn't have done that to him,_" she said.

"_I know, but I just couldn't resist_," I told her.

"_Well it is pretty funny…but still wrong…and hilarious_," she replied.

"_I'll apologize later, but for now I've got work to do_," I said. She didn't say anything more after that.

Now back to business. I had to do something equally embarrassing now.

In order to get those police uniforms that we would need, I would have to do the unthinkable.

I stood outside the door to the men's room. I had already gotten my uniform when I'd gone into the ladies room. Basically I'd knocked out a woman police officer and stripped her of her uniform. Then I had dragged her into the handicapped stall that was always in the back of bathrooms.

When I had exited the bathroom I had seen the guy go in. He was about the same size as Lelouch, which is somewhat surprising since all the policeman from Juban ate a lot of doughnuts. It made me think that all policemen would be somewhat on the chubby side.

Apparently, that's not always the case, but it doesn't really matter. What matters is getting in there and getting that uniform.

"_Here I go_," I thought as I slowly entered the room. The man was now washing his hands and I felt relieved. I definitely hadn't wanted to catch him using one of the urinals. That would have scarred me for life.

He turned and when he saw me he said I was in the wrong room. Then he suddenly recognized me from when I had come out of the girls room.

Then I knocked him out, which had been far easier to do this time around. I then stripped him of his uniform and put in my bag and after that I pretty much left him there on the floor. I didn't feel like dragging him anywhere.

I hurriedly walked out of the men's room and back into the main office. Lelouch…ahem…Lula, was out from the chief's office a few seconds later and after answering a few more questions we left.

"So what did you tell him to do," I asked as we entered a gas station across the street.

"I told him to wait for five minutes after I left his office," Lelouch replied. "After the five minutes is up, he's supposed to tell everyone that he got a call saying that one of the three terrorists had been spotted in Clovis Land. At that point they'll go to Clovis Land and we'll follow, going there as police officers ourselves. Did you get the uniforms?"

"I did," I said opening my bag.

"May I ask how you were able to get these," he asked.

"I just took them," I replied. In wasn't a lie really. I did just take them.

"I see, well then everything's prepared," Lelouch said taking his uniform and making his way to the men's room.

Although, since he's still dressed up as a girl right now, shouldn't he be going to the girls room?

I chuckled to myself and made my way towards the ladies room myself. Honestly, I can't remember the last time I laughed so much. After Chad died, I didn't think I'd ever laugh again.

Lelouch, you may not be so bad after all.

* * *

Around the same time

C.C. P.O.V.

I had failed. Failed to end this and all because I…because I had once….

"Ugh," I moaned sinking to the ground. Mao had shot my right arm after I had failed to shoot him.

"I knew it," he was saying. "I knew you couldn't pull the trigger. That's because you really love me C.C." He started laughing manically, and I needed to try and set him straight even if what I was saying was a lie.

"You're wrong," I shouted. "I was just using you right from the start."

Mao stopped laughing almost instantly. "What are you saying," he asked. "You really shouldn't tell lies like that, you really shouldn't." He pulled the trigger and the bullet hit my other arm. I fell back onto the ground.

"Lies are very, very wicked," he continued as he shot me again and again. On my legs, my shoulder, and anywhere else that would suit him for the moment.

I now lay limp on the ground, my blood slowly coming out from my body.

"C.C. you must listen to me," he said. "I've built a big, brand-new house in Australia; a very quiet, white, immaculate special house."

I moaned again while trying to sit up, but it was useless. I couldn't move.

"But to get to Australia you'll need to take an airplane and there isn't very much room," Mao continued. "The thing is C.C., you're a little too big to bring on a plane." He walked over by the side of the giant monitor screen that was nearby. The next thing I know, he's holding a chainsaw. It roared to life as Mao clicked it on.

"I've decided that I'm going to make you compact," he said happily. "It'll take no time at all!" He turned and sliced a sign that had been behind him in half. The upper half of the sign fell to the ground with a clang, but it didn't matter to me.

"Is this your revenge," I asked. "You're punishing me?"

"Oh no, I'm not," he exclaimed as he approached. "I'm not, I'm not, I'm not, I'm not at all. I'm showing you my gratitude."

I was scared for the first time in my life. Truly and utterly terrified of Mao.

But that was when I heard _his _voice.

"So this is the place that you picked, a place where there'd be no one else's thoughts to bother you. That narrowed it way down."

"_Lelouch_."

"Lelouch," Mao muttered. Lelouch's face was on the monitor screen that was next to us. He must of hacked into the system, but why?

"Since your Geass has a total maximum range of five-hundred meters, it can't reach me here at Tokyo tower," Lelouch said.

"That's true," Mao replied with a chuckle, "but what can you do from so far away? After taking all that trouble to hack into the system, what is your grand plan? A remote control attack with some battery operated toys, or a tongue lashing to lecture me into submission?

Lelouch said nothing.

"Ahh, cat got your tongue now. If you want C.C. then your going to have to come down here and…"

"Mao think, you don't believe C.C. is her real name do you," Lelouch asked suddenly, cutting Mao off. "She never even whispers it to anyone."

I know Mao turned to me, but everything was starting to get hazy and it wasn't long until I passed out. It was due to the loss of blood, but I knew that it wouldn't be long until I regained my consciousness.

When I did regain consciousness, I was surprised because Mao was suddenly screaming. I was even more surprised when I saw him destroying the monitor with his chainsaw. I tried sitting up so that I could get a closer look, but I was still in a lot of pain.

"Lelouch," he screamed. "Face me!! Lelouch! Come here! Come here so I can look into your mind! I'll see the truth. I'll see what a liar you are! LIAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

On the almost completely destroyed screen, Lelouch merely chuckled, "Mao, you've lost!"

"What are you talking about," Mao shouted in anger. "I don't care I'm gonna be with C.C."

Mao grew silent for a moment and I didn't know why. He was suddenly more frantic than he had been moments ago. That was when I realized….

"Hold it right there. Drop the weapon and surrender."

"What are they doing here," Mao asked.

I stared at the officers that were now surrounding Mao. Who had called them here?

In the next moment a young officer picks me up bridal style, and a moment later I'm surprised to see that it's none other than Lelouch.

"Lelouch, what are you doing here," I asked. In the next second another officer stood next to us. A female.

"Are you okay C.C.," she asked.

"Rei, you're here too," I questioned.

"It can't be," Mao shouted. "He was just at Tokyo tower."

Lelouch turned to him them. He didn't say a word, but then again he didn't need to.

"That's a lie, you were talking to me answering me," Mao shouted seconds later. It continued on like that for a few minutes until Lelouch turned to walk away with Rei close behind him.

It was then that I knew what was about to happen.

"Lelouch wait, if I talk to him I can get through!" He didn't listen to my pleading.

"You think I'll die," Mao shouted. "Listen cops, you know who that guy is he's the terrorist you want he's…

That was when the chief officer told them to fire. Gunshots filled the air, all of them going straight for Mao.

"Oh, Mao," I gasped, a feeling of sadness passing over me and Lelouch's words from earlier filling my soul.

"**You're a monster!**"

I was a monster. A terrible, terrible monster.

"Lelouch, we've got to get out of here," Rei whispered.

"Don't worry I've got that under control," Lelouch replied quickly running over to a helicopter with me in his arms.

He sat me in the back seat and he sat down next to me while Rei sat up in the front next to the pilot.

After a little persuasion from Lelouch's Geass he agreed to take us to the ghetto's.

About an hour later we were on the roof of a building near the settlement, but we were still in the ghetto.

It was at this point that I was able to stand and able to tell the story of how Mao became how he was.

"Mao was only six years old when I made my contract with him," I started as the helicopter left us. "He was an orphan who'd never known the love of a parent. He couldn't read or write, and he knew nothing of good and evil. When I gave the Geass power to Mao it isolated him. In his mind I became his only friend and his lover. I'm the only one he even thought of as human. I was Mao's entire world."

I turned away from Lelouch and Rei. I didn't want them to look at me. The monster…the witch that I was.

"C.C. listen to me," Lelouch said after a moment. "I won't let Geass destroy me. I will conquer its power and bend it to my will, and use it to change the world. I'll fulfill your desire and my own, and I will complete the contract he couldn't achieve. So please…"

"Lelouch tell me," I cut in. "Are you trying to comfort me, pity me, or is this…part of your obsession." I finally turned toward him so that I could look into those amethyst eyes of his.

"It's a contract," he replied. "This time it's from me to you."

Maybe it was the look in his eyes that convinced me, or maybe it was something else entirely, but I knew he was telling the truth.

"Very well then," I said extending my hand out. "I accept your contract."

He hesitated at first, but then Rei bumped her elbow into him and gave him a stern look. He sighed and took my hand. I thought for a split second that I felt something, but I'm not supposed to feel. So why…

"Well, I'm glad that's settled," Rei said speaking up for the first time since we'd been up here. "You know C.C., Lelouch may not show it, but he really does care about you."

"Huh," I asked a bit shocked.

"Yeah, you wouldn't believe what he did just so he could help you," Rei continued. A devious smile filled her features as she paused.

"Rei, no, don't tell her that," Lelouch shouted suddenly frantic. What's up with him?

"He dressed up as a girl and acted like a damsel in distress so he could get to the chief of police easier," Rei commented. "It was my plan but he was so worried about you that he didn't even think of another option. He could have just pretended to me boyfriend or something entirely different and that would have worked equally well."

"WHAT, THERE WAS ANOTHER OPTION," Lelouch shouted. Rei and I ignored him.

"He did that," I asked covering my mouth for fear that I might laugh.

"Yeah, and you know how most guys still look like guys when they dress up as girls, well Lelouch actually looked like a girl," Rei laughed.

Lelouch blushed and that was pretty much it for me. I just couldn't help myself. So, for the first time in decades I laughed. Hard and to where I knew my sides would hurt afterwards.

"REI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Lelouch's anger made Rei and I laugh harder.

"Ugh, I hate you both," he muttered.

"Oh, please Lula, you know you adore us," Rei said innocently.

"Did you say Lula," I asked.

"Yep, that was his…excuse me, **her** name," Rei replied with a chuckle, it didn't last though because in the next second she was screaming.

"What's wrong," Lelouch asked suddenly worried.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, I totally forgot about my date with Rivalz," Rei screamed. "I'm nearly two hours late!"

"That Serena girl really is rubbing off on you isn't she," Lelouch stated as he shook his head.

"At least I didn't turn into a cross-dresser tonight," Rei replied. Lelouch glared at her but Rei didn't seem to notice. "Anyway you think we could get some pizza on the way back Lula."

"YES," I answered for him. Lelouch better not say no either.

Lelouch nodded and though it was out of character for me, I shouted with glee.

"TO PIZZA HUT," Rei and I both shouted at once taking off in whatever direction that would get us closer to the yummy pizza.

* * *

A/N: Did you like this chapter. I told you it would be more humorous. Don't you just feel bad for Lelouch. He had been so worried about C.C. that he didn't even realize that he was going to do something that both Rei and C.C. will never let him live down. Poor guy. Also C.C. may have been somewhat out of character but I did that on purpose. If you want to know the reason you'll have to figure it out. (And don't worry you will figure it out.)

Let's just hope that Milly never finds out about this, or Lelouch's reputation will be ruined forever.

Lastly, I want to dedicate this chapter to Black Cat Angel. You totally rock!!!!


	49. Guess Who's Back?

A/N: I really just want to thank everyone who has read, reviewed, or favorited this story. I keep writing for you guys.

Disclaimer: Nothing from Sailor Moon or Code Geass is mine.

Chapter 49

Guess Who's Back

Two days later

(Thursday Morning)

Lelouch P.O.V.

The bell was toiling, signifying that class would begin in a few minutes. I was on my way toward the building so that I could actually be on time for class for once. Although, in a way it didn't really matter to me. Since I was hardly ever here I wasn't usually late anyway.

"Hey Lelouch," a familiar voice shouted.

I stopped and turned to find Suzaku running towards me. I hadn't seen him in a while and wondered what he'd been up to lately.

"You know, they're going to hold you back if you don't start coming to class," Suzaku remarked as he reached me. He didn't even break a sweat. That's just like him, the exercise nut.

"I could say the same about you right," I asked.

"I have work to do," Suzaku stated. "It's just that the Black Knights have really been on the move lately."

"Hey, I thought that you were in engineering," I replied a little confused on how the Black Knights could've effected him if he were in engineering.

"Uh, we're short-handed so they moved me around," Suzaku explained. I wasn't absolutely sure if I believed him, but I decided to let it go.

"Still, how about dropping by for dinner more often," I remarked after a moment. "Nunnally misses you. Are you free this evening?"

"Yeah, I could come tonight," Suzaku replied in a tone that implied that he wasn't sure if he should come. "But are you sure it's okay? I don't want to cause any…"

Suzaku probably would've said more, but that was when Rivalz sped up to us; almost running Suzaku over as if he were a puppy in the street.

"Aaaaah," Suzaku shouted as he backed away from the motorcycle. I would've laughed at Suzaku, but I didn't get to due to Rivalz's frantic shouting.

"LELOUCH!"

"What's wrong," I asked calmly even thought I already knew the answer.

"I heard the president's out doing a blind date thing again," Rivalz explained as he got off his motorcycle.

"Yeah, today," I replied.

"TODAY!" Rivalz shouted as he grabbed my collar, prepared to choke me if he deemed it necessary. "Why didn't you tell me about it?"

"Because it'd make you cry," I told him as if it were the simplest explanation in the world, and it was. If Rivalz had known about it he probably would've cried.

Rivalz refused to admit that fact however and instead tried to act all macho.

"Boys don't cry," he stated while letting go of me.

"It's okay," Suzaku told him. "I didn't know about it either." Still, it wasn't like Suzaku cared about Milly's love life anyway.

Rivalz did though, and he wasn't too happy about Suzaku's intervention.

"Don't give me your emo routine," Rivalz shouted while glaring at Suzaku.

"Emo," Suzaku replied, stunned.

I shook my head. "Rivalz I thought you were in love with Rei."

"I am, but well…guys she totally stood me up after I asked her out to dinner and then, because she didn't come to school on Tuesday or Wednesday, she hasn't apologized for it," Rivalz replied with a sigh. "Besides, she's way out of my league."

"Isn't Milly out of your league too," Suzaku asked in an attempt to get back at Rivalz. I could guess what he was thinking.

It was probably along the lines of, "How dare you call me, Suzaku Kururugi, emo!"

I almost laughed as Rivalz growled, but Rivalz regained his composure and replied to Suzaku's insulting question.

"Yeah, she is…but…oh my." His eyes grew wide and he stepped away from me and Suzaku as he stared in the direction of a certain girl.

Suzaku and I exchanged confused glances and then looked in the direction that Rivalz was staring at.

A young woman had just pulled into the parking lot on her motorcycle. She was wearing a lime green jumpsuit that almost looked metallic because of the way it shinned in the sun, black boots that went to her knees, sunglasses over her eyes, and a black helmet was on her head. In the seconds that followed the girl proceeded to park her motorcycle and take off the helmet. In an instant, long black hair spilled from beneath the helmet.

That was when Rivalz finished his sentence.

"Rei's in a league all by herself," he said as Rei took off her glasses and grabbed her messenger bag.

I had to admit that Rei looked beautiful, but not because of what she was wearing or anything like that. She was simply beautiful because she looked so…happy.

When she saw us her eyes lit up and she made her way towards us. A big smile on her face.

"Hey guys, what's up," she shouted as she ran across campus.

Rivalz started blushing when Rei reached us. He still had a huge crush on her despite him trying to get over it.

"Hey Rei," Suzaku greeted with a smile.

"Listen Rivalz, I'm really sorry about the other night, you see I got caught up at work when I met this lady named Lula," Rei explained. I would've scowled in that second if doing so wouldn't have blown our cover. So instead I muttered incoherent things in my head while inwardly glaring at Rei.

"_She's going to pay for this!_"

"You got so caught up that you forgot about out date," Rivalz asked timidly while reminding me that I should play along as if I don't know who **Lula** is.

"Well, Lula was a very intelligent woman, she actually reminded of Lelouch except for the fact that the lady didn't talk me to death and she actually had good advice," Rei told him simply.

"Hey, my advice is fine, and I do not talk you to death," I exclaimed irritably. Rei chuckled. I told myself that I wouldn't kill Rei because of Nunnally, but the girl was trying my patience.

"I'm sorry Rivalz, by the time I remembered our plans it was nine o'clock," Rei said after a moment. "I tried calling you but my phone died."

"Fine that's okay, but anyway…uh…why aren't you wearing the school uniform," Rivalz asked though he wasn't complaining by the way he was staring at her. "Are you leaving or something."

"Oh no, it's just that when I left for work the other day I left my uniform in my dorm room," Rei replied. "I ended up spending the night with Serena and then I came down with a small cold so I didn't come to school, but I'm feeling much better today."

"Well that's good," Suzaku said. "Hey, are you free tonight?"

"Yeah, I've loads of time today," Rei replied. "Why?"

"I'm going over to Lelouch's for dinner tonight, and since you're free would you like to join us," Suzaku asked.

"Well if it's okay with Lelouch…," Rei waited for me to respond. I reluctantly nodded.

"Looks like I'll be there, but Lelouch…do you mind if I bring Serena, she really wants to meet Nunnally since she hasn't been able to yet," Rei asked.

"That's fine," I told her through gritted teeth. I wanted to say no because I wasn't really sure about Serena. Truthfully, I'm a little bit afraid of the girl. She's known for having a big fat mouth. What if she told Nunnally about me being Zero, or worse what if she told Suzaku.

I need to use my Geass on her. Rei will kill me for it later, but it has to be done.

"Well if that's all set, I better get to my dorm room and change," Rei told us. "If the teachers catch me in this outfit they'll give me a lecture about how I should be in uniform. Anyway, I'll see you in class."

"Later Rei," Rivalz murmured just as Rei took off.

I needed to go tell Nunnally about dinner, so I took off as well.

"Hey Lelouch, what about school," Suzaku yelled.

"I'm just going to tell Nunnally about dinner," I yelled back. And with any luck I may run into Serena so that I can erase her mind.

* * *

Meanwhile Rivalz sunk to the ground muttering, "My life is over and he's worried about dinner."

After a moment or two Suzaku began to glare at Rivalz.

"Rivalz, where the heck did you get the idea that I'm emo?"

"Uh….you don't want to know."

Some things are just better left unsaid.

A few minutes later

* * *

I didn't run into Serena on my way to tell Nunnally about dinner and after further consideration I decided to give Rei and Serena the benefit of the doubt. If Rei trusts her, I guess I can too for the time being.

"Nunnally," I said as I entered our home. "Suzaku and Rei are gonna…" I trailed off, realizing that she wasn't here. Her classes don't start until second period though, so…

It was then that I noticed a picture on the table among the many cranes that Nunnally had folded. I approached the table unsure of what to think until I saw who was in the picture.

It was Nunnally tied up in her wheel chair. She'd been kidnapped, but who…,who would dare kidnap my sister!

I was glaring at the photo so hard that I almost didn't notice that my cell phone was ringing. Reluctantly I answered it.

"Yes."

"Lelouch!"

"Nunnally," I exclaimed worriedly. "Where are you right now?"

"I don't know, but I can't move," she replied with a gasp. Whoever did this…

"It's me Lulu."

"_No, it can't be,_" I thought, recognizing the voice.

"You dropped your guard Lelouch, just cause you thought I was dead," he said.

"Mao listen, C.C. isn't here right now," I told him. She'd gone to the Chinese Federation to handle some Black Knight business.

"That's why I came," Mao replied. "Someone immune to my Geass would be troublesome now. I'll save my encounter with her for a later date, first I'm going to pay you back for that little session the other day."

"You're somewhere within five-hundred meters of me," I asked already knowing the answer if he could read my mind.

"Of course, want to try and find me?"

I groaned turning away from the table while grabbing the photo. I already had a plan but Mao answered back immediately, telling me that if I used the cops as pawns again he'd hurt Nunnally. He also told me that I had a time limit of five hours to find him.

"You know Lulu, when you used your Geass on those cops you should have told them to kill me, not just shoot me," Mao exclaimed maniacally. "You left off the finishing touch, and now your sister's in a bind. What a quandary. What a quagmire. What a crunch."

"Nunnally has nothing to do with this," I shouted but it was at that point that Mao decided he didn't want to talk to me anymore and he hung up.

This wasn't good. I have to get to Nunnally fast, but where could Mao have taken her. If only I had…this is no time to regret the decisions I made. I have to find Mao and rescue Nunnally.

So in that moment I ran out of the house and started to search through the campus for the man who'd kidnapped my sister.

* * *

Four hours later

Around one o'clock

Rei P.O.V.

How did we end up in such a horrible situation. I'd thought Lelouch and I had taken care of this Mao guy for good!

Apparently we hadn't hit the mark and now Nunnally was paying the price for it.

And to think I had actually been having a good day today up until lunch.

(Flashback)

"Arthur, why do you always do this," Suzaku had muttered while he cringed in pain. I'd felt bad for the poor guy. Arthur just really liked to bite Suzaku I guess.

In the next second Lelouch entered, he was panting for some reason, but I didn't pay attention to it at first. I was too busy laughing at Suzaku. Oh, to be naïve, joyful, and unaware of the evident disaster that was about to come.

"Hey Lelouch," Rivalz said while waving his hand. "What happened with you and Shirley?"

"Huh, what," Lelouch replied. He had looked distracted and a little pale and I was starting to get that feeling in my chest again. The feeling that let me know that something was wrong.

"Just get her some flowers," Rivalz continued oblivious to how distracted and messed up Lelouch was.

"And what about your classes," Suzaku asked. "You better go to…" Suzaku trailed off, most likely because he'd realized the same thing that I'd realized moments before.

"Excuse me," Lelouch said a second later while eyeing me and Suzaku. "And I'll talk to you two later about dinner." He left after that and my stomach started to curl into knots. I knew that something had gone terribly wrong.

Suzaku stood and left the room about a minute later. I soon followed because I began to worry. Though I couldn't explain how I knew, in the next few minutes I realized that it must have had something to do with Nunnally.

I had followed Suzaku to the stairs, he called to Lelouch, who must have been at the top but Lelouch didn't answer him as Suzaku climbed up the steps.

"I thought so," Suzaku said after a moment. "Something's happened to Nunnally."

That was when I started to climb the stairs myself. "We better get going then," I told them.

"Rei, you shouldn't get involved, this could be dangerous," Suzaku stated.

"You act as if I've never been in a dangerous situation before," I replied while I focused my attention to Lelouch. "So who's behind all this?"

"A guy named Mao," Lelouch replied even though I'd already known this for some reason. I guessed that Lelouch had only said it for Suzaku's benefit.

"We should contact the police," Suzaku said.

"No we can't," Lelouch replied as he began walking down the steps with me behind him.

"Why not," I asked as we made our way outside.

"Because an investigation will reveal who we are," Lelouch had replied. It was a good excuse since he and Nunnally are actually Britannian royalty.

"Then there's no choice," Suzaku continued just as we came to a stop in the middle of campus. "We'll have to do it on our own, but…this isn't about your gambling is it?"

"It has nothing to do with that," Lelouch replied immediately.

"Okay, well do you have any leads," Suzaku asked.

"Just this photo," Lelouch said as he examined it, a look of anger in his eyes. "I also know that he's somewhere very close by watching me. Now that I think of it, I heard the sound of running water too."

"Water," I contemplated. Then it hit me as well as Suzaku.

"The circulation system," we both said at once.

"The lower levels," Lelouch muttered a second later. "We have to get down there now."

(End Flashback)

So now here we are at the elevator trying to get down to the circulation system, but nothing was working so far. At this rate we'll have to hack into the system.

"Something's still off though," Suzaku said suddenly as Lelouch tried to get his pass to work.

"What's that," Lelouch asked.

"Normally, you'd hone in on that," Suzaku replied.

"Suzaku, this isn't exactly a normal situation here," I reminded him. "This is Nunnally we're talking about, she could be in serious danger right now. Do you honestly expect Lelouch not to be a bit distracted by that?"

"No, it's not that…"

"Ugh," Lelouch exclaimed irritably in the next second.

"What's wrong," Suzaku asked while forgetting about our little argument.

"He changed the codes," Lelouch replied calmly. He began to type furiously into the keypad below the card slot. "We'll have to hack into the system."

"But that's against school rules," Suzaku stated stupidly. Hello, didn't I just tell him that this was "Nunnally"! There's no time to be all "goody goody".

"I'll change it back later," Lelouch continued.

"Then let me do it," Suzaku interjected, but at that point the doors opened.

"Too late, I got it," Lelouch stated.

"That was fast," Suzaku replied as we entered the elevator. Suzaku was starting to sound suspicious and that wasn't good. Suzaku may not be as smart as Lelouch, but like me he has killer instincts not to mention that his physical abilities trump me and Lelouch. Plus, he now knew that this was one of Lelouch's escape routes to get off campus. The whole thing was pretty suspicious and though Suzaku doesn't know that I've joined the Black Knights he's suspicious of me as well.

This was definitely turning into a bad situation between the three of us. Lelouch is Zero, Suzaku is the pilot of the Lancelot that fights for Britannia, and I'm Sailor Mars as well as a Black Knight. Did I mention that I'm basically lying to both of them. Yeah, this isn't good. We're all working together to save Nunnally, but we all have different motives for what we're doing outside of this school. Each of us has a secret that we're hiding from each other.

We're all friends and yet…we're all enemies.

"Suzaku, the hallway that this elevator lets out on will probably be guarded," Lelouch stated suddenly while cutting into my thoughts.

Suzaku simply nodded and got away from the elevator door. Lelouch and I did the same and huddled to the other side of the door.

When the doors opened Suzaku took out his knife and stared into it, but he was really checking the hallway for traps.

"How's it look," Lelouch asked.

"You were right, the door's guarded," Suzaku answered solemnly. "There's a machine gun linked to the security camera. The lag on these systems is tight, .05 seconds."

"That means we can't access it this way, we'll have to head back up and disable the main…" Lelouch didn't get to finish because in that moment Suzaku ran out into the hallway.

"Aaaaaaaaah," I screamed. "What are you doing you idiot!"

Suzaku didn't seem to hear me and if he did, I don't think he cared. He just kept running as fast as he could which was equivalent to a bullet being fired out of a gun. Um…scratch that, Suzaku is ten times faster.

In the next moment he was suddenly running up the wall as the bullets of the machine gun followed him. He then spin-kicked the security camera and the gun clear off the ceiling. It was pretty awesome, but it was also foolishly reckless.

"Of all the reckless moves," Lelouch muttered stepping out from the elevator.

"Come on, let's go," Suzaku said after he landed back on the ground. "Nunnally's waiting for us."

Lelouch and I nodded and then let Suzaku lead the way through the hall to the doorway, but that doorway only led to another hallway that ended up splitting into a three way crossroads.

"Darn it, which way do we go Lelouch," Suzaku asked.

"I'm not sure, the circulation system pathways are widespread and expansive. I only know a few of them, and knowing Mao he could have hidden Nunnally anywhere down here.

"Then this is a dead end," Suzaku stated angrily, but unknown to him and Lelouch I knew exactly where Nunnally was.

"This way," I ordered running down the left hallway.

"Rei stop, you don't know where…"

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing," I told Lelouch. "Hurry up and follow me."

I soon heard footsteps behind me. It almost warmed my heart that they trusted me so much. Sadly for me, that warm feeling didn't last long. I've been lying to both of them for the past a month and a half. Seriously, I'm like the queen of deceivers or something.

"_Cool it Rei_," I thought to myself as I turned a corner with Lelouch and Suzaku following behind. "_Focus._"

"Rei, are you sure about where you're going," Suzaku asked.

"Have you and Lelouch forgotten that I was a priestess back in Juban city," I replied as I continued to run ahead of them. "I know she's close by, I can sense it."

"Guess you're not the average high school student, huh?" Lelouch asked.

I inwardly scowled at the comment, even though it was true. I wasn't the average student and I never would be. I'm always going to on some adventure or in a crazy situation because of me being Sailor Mars. Being a Black Knight doesn't help all that much either.

"Are we almost there," Lelouch asked after a moment of silence between us.

"Just about," I said turning one final corner. A metal door was at the end of the hallway and I knew immediately that Nunnally was behind it.

Ironically, the door would be locked and it would need a code.

"She's behind this door," I told them just as I stopped. "You think you can hack into the system again Lelouch?"

He nodded and proceeded to type into the keypad, but unlike the last time he was taking a longer time…way too long.

"Lelouch, what's the hold up," I asked after a minute.

"This code is more complex than I thought, it could take me hours to hack into this system because it's different from the school's system," Lelouch replied while continuing to try and crack the code.

"We don't have that kind of time," Suzaku cut in.

"I know," Lelouch responded. He stopped typing, but the angry look on his face remained.

Guess I'll have to handle this myself as well.

I began to take out the big yellow barrette that I'd worn in my hair today to keep it out of my face. Of course, this wasn't an ordinary barrette.

"What's that going to do," Suzaku asked pointing at the barrette that was now in my hand. I pressed the small button that was in the middle of the barrette. It began to blink as I hurriedly stuck it to the metal door.

In the next second I ran around the corner and huddled to the floor.

Lelouch and Suzaku stared at me with a look that said, "That girl must be out of her mind"?

But like I said before, that's not an ordinary barrette and if they didn't hurry…

"**BOOM!**"

Oh well, too late to warn them now.

* * *

A/N: This one took me weeks to write. Seriously, it took me FOREVER! I'll hopefully finish the next chapter soon. Hope you enjoyed this one. Please review.


	50. Secrets and Lies

A/N: Hey everyone. Chapter 50 is up. (My goodness is this story getting long.) Anyway, hope you'll enjoy it. This chapter will be in third person.

Disclaimer: Too lazy to write one for this chapter. You know the drill. It's not mine and blah, blah, blah, on to the story already.

Chapter 50

Secrets and Lies

(With Rei, Lelouch, and Suzaku)

Though Rei wanted to, she didn't laugh at her friends as they laid on the cold tile floor. She felt slightly guilty for not telling him that her barrette was a bomb.

"_Oh well_," she thought. "_To late to tell them now_."

After a moment, Lelouch and Suzaku both sat up and turned to Rei. Dumbfounded expressions filled their features.

That was when Rei couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha!"

"Rei," they both shouted at the same time.

"I'm sorry, you should see the looks on your faces," she laughed.

Lelouch sighed and looked at what remained of the door. It had been blown off it's hinges and it now laid past the doorway that led to the room where Nunnally was being held hostage.

In that moment, Lelouch stood and took off in the direction of the door.

"Wait, Lelouch," Suzaku said as he stood. Lelouch didn't listen and continued to run.

"Come on Suzaku," Rei told him seconds later as she ran past him. Suzaku soon followed her, but he was curious about one little thing.

"Rei, why did you have a bomb in your hair," he asked.

"Well in the short time that I've lived here I've learned to be prepared for anything," she answered. "So I asked Ami to make it for me."

"I guess you really do have the best instincts in the world," Suzaku stated simply as he passed Rei to catch up to Lelouch. As the trio approached Nunnally he saw that there was a bomb hanging over her head. He had to stop Lelouch from touching Nunnally or the bomb would be triggered.

"Nunnally," Lelouch shouted.

"Lelouch is that you," Nunnally asked. "Are Suzaku and Rei with you?"

"We're here Nunnally," Rei answered stopping once she realized what was hanging over Nunnally's head. "Lelouch…"

"I'm so sorry Nunnally," Lelouch said. "I'll cut you loose…"

"Lelouch wait," Suzaku ordered, stopping him from advancing. He motioned for Lelouch to look up.

Once he did, Lelouch scowled.

"A bomb," he muttered.

"That's right Lulu," said the voice that was coming from Lelouch's earpiece. "I'll play along since Kururugi and Hino came on their own. I can't wait to see how you get out of this." The phone connection cut off after that.

"Nunnally, we're going to disarm the bomb," Suzaku said after a few short moments. "Don't worry, Lelouch, Rei, and I can do anything together, you know that."

Nunnally nodded. "That's right."

"But how, it's motion sensitive," Rei whispered. "If an external force interferes with the motion of the bomb it'll explode.

"What's the range on it," Lelouch asked suddenly.

"It'd wipe out 500 to 600 meters minimum," Suzaku replied.

Lelouch thought about this for a moment. Unless Mao was even more of a nutcase than Lelouch thought, then Mao's Geass wouldn't be able to reach him here. So at least he'd be free to make some kind of plan.

"Do you know how to disable this thing," Rei asked him. Lelouch stared at the bomb for a moment before answering.

"Theoretically," he told her. "The detonator would need to be severed, and since this guy isn't a pro at this I could figure out which lines are dummies. Still, we need another way to do it."

"Why," Suzaku asked. "If we choose the right one…"

"Because you have to cut the line without disrupting the motion," Lelouch stated. "Doing so is impossible."

"I'll do it, that's the only way," Suzaku replied.

"No Suzaku," Lelouch shouted angrily. "We don't have enough information to pull it off."

"We can't afford to play it safe, besides there's a time limit here," Suzaku stated. "As for information…it's standing in front of you. I'm a soldier Lelouch. Can you use that information?"

He could, but Lelouch was still unsure. In order for this to work he'd have to trust Suzaku completely.

He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and stared into the eyes of the one person who understood how worried and unsure he was.

"Don't worry, Suzaku can handle this," Rei told him. "Besides, if anything goes wrong I'll make sure to get her out of here. Now matter what we'll make sure that she's safe."

Lelouch stared at her, unsure of what to say but still touched by her words.

"It's like Suzaku said, we can do anything when we're together."

"_She's right_," Lelouch realized as he stared up at the bomb. He soon figured out which line would need to be cut.

"Suzaku, cut the red wire," he said while also anticipating where Mao would be. "After you've done this wait outside the chapel near the school and wait until I scream. When I do, bust in and take Mao down."

"You got it," Suzaku said with a nod. Rei reached for her cell phone and dialed a number.

"Who are you calling," Lelouch asked.

"I'm calling Sayoko, when the bomb is disabled I'm going with you Suzaku," Rei answered as she held the phone to her ear.

"But Rei…"

"Hello, Sayoko. It's me Rei. See I need you to come back to the school. No, nothing really, it's just that Nunnally is tied up with a bomb hanging over her head. Well, Suzaku is going to disable it and then he and I are going to help Lelouch catch the guy who did this. Yes, I know Sayoko, but Suzaku might need the backup. The man who did this is dangerous and I can't have my friends getting hurt so would you go under the school and into the circulation system? All you have to do is wait for me to tell you to untie her okay. Thanks Sayoko. Later."

After that she hung up. "Now that's taken care of."

"Rei," Lelouch began.

"Like I said, Mao is dangerous; no way am I letting the two of you handle this by yourselves," Rei told them while looking back towards Nunnally. "Is that okay with you Nunnally if I watch out for these two?"

"Of course, I'd rather you go with them if it would keep them safe," she replied.

"Then it's settled, you're stuck with me," Rei stated with a shrug.

"Fine, I'm going to go onto that banister up there so that I can get a clear view of the wire," Suzaku said as he took off in another direction. "Listen Rei, when I jump…"

"Don't worry I'll catch you Suzaku," Rei cut in.

"Not that…listen," Suzaku said with irritation. "If anything happens…"

"I know, get Nunnally out of here."

"Right," Suzaku said with a sigh. He soon took off.

In the short time that they'd been arguing Lelouch had already begun to execute his plan without them knowing.

Of course he didn't either.

"Lelouch, be careful okay," Rei said.

"I will," Lelouch replied as he left the room.

But as he left, Rei started to feel something awful in her chest again. Somehow, she knew that something bad was going to happen soon. She wasn't sure when or how, or even what would happen; all she knew was that it was going to be bad.

"_Lelouch_," she thought to herself. "_Please be careful_."

* * *

(With Mao)

"Ugh, stuck up little brats, no wonder I hate schools so much!"

The thoughts of the other students that attended Ashford Academy filled his head. One of them was thinking about a boy. Another was thinking about how dumb their classes were, but in that instant he forgot about those students all together and focused on the only mind he cared to hear.

"_What now_," Lelouch was thinking. "_What's he got planned for me next?_"

"Wouldn't you like to know Lulu," Mao whispered to himself as an evil smile spread across his face.

"_That camera trained on Nunnally is transmitting to Mao_. _Is he here? I can't believe he'd still be here at the school. What a wack-job._"

"Oh, that hurts Lulu," Mao said to himself. His evil smile grew.

"_Suzaku and Rei will stay with Nunnally, but that leaves me with only one option_."

That was when the door opened and the student in question entered the chapel. Mao stood and clapped his hands. He'd been waiting to greet him.

"Well, if it isn't Casanova," Mao stated. "No weapons, no strategy. You didn't diffuse the bomb, didn't deploy the Black Knights or your friends. What's wrong Lulu?"

Lelouch didn't answer him for a moment, but then again he didn't need to. Mao could hear all of his thoughts.

"I'm not explaining anything to you," Lelouch told him. "The final game…is it ready?"

"Yes, let's put an end to this, with your specialty," Mao said as he took off the white sheet that had been covering the chess board.

The game soon began with nothing but the thought of saving Nunnally on Lelouch's mind. Mao took Lelouch's first pawn easily.

"As you can see, this scale is the bombs detonator and it's cancellation switch," Mao began. "The chess pieces we capture will go here." He puts the piece that he just captured from Lelouch into his scale.

"If the needle swing all the way towards me, the bomb goes off. If it swings toward you the bomb will be disarmed. In short, if you win the game your sister's life will be saved."

"Your mind is twisted," Lelouch stated in an attempt to distract Mao. "No wonder C.C. left you."

Mao merely smirked at him. "Provoking me won't work. I can read your thoughts so I know what you're trying to do."

"Let's get on with this," Lelouch said while putting as much venom into his stare as he could.

"Very well," Mao replied.

As the game progressed Mao took one of Lelouch's knights, three of his pawns, and both of his bishops.

"I'm afraid your not the type of person who can keep their mind blank," Mao stated as he took another pawn. "There's the part of you that's a critic constantly watching your own moves, and there's another part that's an observer watching the critic watching you. You're that kind of person. But I know all your thoughts, so I'm always a step ahead. You can't win." He drops another pawn into the scale.

"Ugh," Lelouch moaned as he tried to think of a plan, but Mao already knew what it was.

"Bravo, your plan is to think of seven things at once to confuse me and trip me up," Mao said while clapping his hands. "But you see, if I focus my Geass directly on you, it's easy to tell which one is your true thought. He took another piece. The queen this time.

"Your last plan is failing as well," Mao told him after taking the rest of Lelouch's chess pieces. The only one that remained was the king. "You underestimated me, that's why you sister is…"

He trailed off and threw the pawn that had been in his hand into the scale. Lelouch stared at the scale. The needle was nearly all the way towards Mao now.

Mao thought that he'd mess with Lelouch further and decided to repeat Lelouch's thoughts out loud.

"What do I do," he said. "I'm out of strategies. I can't call for back up as long as Nunnally is being held hostage." He then dropped a coin. The sound made Lelouch gasp, for he thought that it had been his last chess piece hitting the scale.

"Sorry, sorry, I dropped it," Mao said as he kneeled to pick up the coin. When he was standing upright again he clapped his hands, that sound also made Lelouch jump slightly. Just about anything that resembled the sound of a chess piece hitting the scale frightened him. He stared at the board. The king being the only piece left.

"Your turn," Mao said. "Better hurry, time is running out. Your sister's not going to make it."

Lelouch reached for the king.

"Is that the right move," Mao asked. Lelouch looked up at him. "Are you sure you want to do that?"

"Isn't this enough," Lelouch asked, his gaze locked on the chess board now.

"Huh?"

"Please stop it Mao."

"I can't hear you very well."

"You got everything you wanted let Nunnally go!"

"Huh?"

"I admit it," Lelouch muttered. "You have beaten me."

It was then that Mao began to laugh his evil and maniacal laugh. He began to clap his hands over his head as he laughed and laughed. The sound made Lelouch want to scream and Mao knew it and so he continued until he was satisfied.

"Very well said," Mao stated. "You're finally speaking the thoughts from the deepest part of your soul! That feels great…fantastic!"

Lelouch hoped that Mao's satisfaction would be enough for him to let Nunnally go.

"But no."

"_What_," Lelouch thought as he stared at Mao.

"This is…"

"_No stop!_"

"Checkmate," Mao told him as he threw the king piece into the scale. The single word echoed in Lelouch's mind as he realized just what was happening.

"_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_"

The king landed in the scale with a clang. The needle now was all the way towards Mao.

"Nunnally," Lelouch gasped and fell to the floor. He stared at the ceiling not knowing what else to do.

"Hmm, let me see if she's burst into little pieces," Mao said as he reached for the PC, but when he stared into the small screen he couldn't believe his eyes. Nunnally was still there in her chair, perfectly safe.

"What, why she…"

It was at that point that Suzaku came crashing through the window with Rei close behind him.

Mao was clearly shocked by this and tried to shoot Suzaku and Rei, but it didn't work and Suzaku punched him and knocked Mao to the ground.

Rei, who had been worried about Lelouch, ran over to him now.

"Hey are you okay," she asked. Lelouch didn't answer her. He was too shocked.

"I am warrant officer Suzaku Kururugi of the Britannian empire and you are under arrest," Suzaku stated as Rei helped Lelouch to his feet.

"Suzaku," Lelouch exclaimed.

Rei then got out her phone and dialed Sayoko's number.

"Sayoko, everything is fine now," she said. "Yeah go ahead." She hung up and smiled at Suzaku who had a firm grip on Mao now.

"You disarmed the bomb," Mao shouted. "Impossible, you'd have to have matched your speed to the pendulum."

"That's right, after Lelouch showed me which line to cut," Suzaku stated.

"I showed you," Lelouch asked. Rei and Suzaku were both confused by this. Did he not remember?

"What are you saying," Suzaku asked. "It was your plan. Cut the line and then bust in when I heard you scream."

"My plan?" Lelouch thought it over for a second and then reached into his pocket. He took out the small mirror that he'd carried with him.

"So that's it, right," Lelouch murmured as he remembered. Rei blinked in confusion, but she soon realized what Lelouch had done.

"Mao, it seems that it's my checkmate."

"Lelouch don't tell me that…"

"_Yes, I gave Suzaku his orders and then used Geass on myself to forget so that you couldn't find out_," Lelouch thought while smirking at Mao. "_You believe that if you know a person's thoughts you know everything. That's why you narrowed your range and focused all your power on my mind. That was your mistake._"

"That's ridiculous," Mao shouted. "You bet everything on one friend. What if he'd failed you?"

"_Good point, to execute this plan I had to trust Suzaku completely_," Lelouch replied in his thoughts. "_I'll admit that I was unsure about this plan at first, but someone reminded me that I can trust Suzaku because he's never let me or my sister down before and that he'd never willingly let my sister get hurt. And that person knows a lot more about friendship than I do, so you could say that I put my faith in that person's belief in Suzaku_."

Lelouch then turned toward Rei, a small smile on his face. She looked at him and blinked in confusion.

"_That girl_," Mao thought angrily. "_She's the same one from the other day, the one who's mind I couldn't read_."

Lelouch defiantly gazed at Mao. His smirk of triumph plastered on his face happily.

"You think you beat me," Mao shouted while trying to get away from Suzaku.

"Stop it," Suzaku ordered while trying to get Mao under control.

"Get your hands off me father killer," Mao shouted.

Lelouch and Rei gasped and Suzaku stiffened. His eyes grew wide.

"You killed your own father seven years ago," Mao stated, using this knowledge as an opportunity to try and escape. "He called for do or die resistance and you thought stopping him would end the war. What a childish idea. The fact is you're a murderer!"

"That's not true, I just…"

"How lucky for you that no one ever found out," Mao continued. "All of the adults lied to protect you."

"But all of the reports said that his suicide was a protest against the military action," Lelouch said.

"A big fat lie, all of it," Mao stated.

"A lie…"

"I didn't have any choice," Suzaku explained. "If I hadn't Japan would've…"

"That's how you justify it in retrospect," Mao cut in. "Well it explains your death wish." Suzaku gasped in terror, his eyes growing even wider if that were even possible.

"You want to save people's lives," Mao continued. "It's your own wretched soul your trying to save. That's why your always charging into danger, placing yourself on the edge of death."

Suzaku didn't move, but he felt as if everything was crashing around him. He felt his mind slipping, his heart pounding…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"You're no hero," Mao told him as Suzaku fell to the floor. "You're just trying to wash the blood off your hands. A little brat begging to be punished.

It was at that point that Rei had had enough.

"Stop it," she screamed. "Leave him alone." She ran forward to punch him in his jaw like she had the last time they'd come face to face, but this time he was ready. He caught her arm in his hand and in that moment a familiar pain filled Rei's head. She could feel Mao going through her mind.

"Well, I see how it is for you now," Mao stated. "I have to touch you in order to read your mind."

"What," she asked, distracted by the pain in her head.

"Well, well, well, it seems that you have even more blood on your hands than that father killer next to you," Mao told her with a laugh. "I also see that you have a lot of secrets that you're keeping from these two."

"Yeah, whatever," Rei muttered distractedly, the pain getting worse. "You mind getting out of my head now."

"But your mind is so interesting," Mao replied. "You're a killer and a liar. You're lying about everything. You know things about Lelouch and Suzaku that they don't know. You know all the secrets, all the plans, and you know all the lies."

Rei stared at Mao and tried to hit him with her other hand, but he grabbed that arm too.

"Yes, you're the queen of deceivers," Mao continued. "You're lying to them about who you are and what you've been doing. Even your name is a lie."

"Her name," Lelouch and Suzaku asked in unison.

"Shut it Mao or I'll…"

"Or you'll what, it's not like you can stop me," Mao told her. "After all, I could end all your lies right here and tell them who you really are. Your true identity.

"No," Rei shouted. "They can't know about that! Not now!"

"And why not, is it because you're afraid that they'll hate you. That they'll see the monster that you really are."

"What," Rei asked. "No, that's not it at all and you know it, stop lying!"

"No I'm not, I know your thoughts," he replied. "I can't lie."

"Just because you know my thoughts doesn't mean that you know who I am," she told him as he pain got worse. "You don't know anything about me at all."

"Oh, really," he asked.

"Yeah, and for your information Mao, if I could tell Lelouch and Suzaku everything I would, but I can't because I'd be putting both of them in serious danger," Rei shouted angrily. "It's for their protection."

"Well, spoken like a true heroine of justice," Mao exclaimed. "That's one side of you, but the other sides are quite different aren't they? You have one side that's just an average girl. The girl that wishes that she could be normal, then there's the dark side. The side of you that's a mons…."

"You know," Rei cut in. "If you really know so much about me, then tell me…who am I?"

"A stupid question…your…"

"No, I mean who am I Mao," she cut in. "What am I about, what do I want to do with my life, where do I want to go, and who means the most to me?"

Mao searched through her mind, but he couldn't find an answer.

"Didn't find anything did you?"

Mao gasped in surprise.

"Like I said, you don't…know anything…about me," she said, the pain making it hard for her to speak. "You know why you can't see those things, it's because I don't know those answers to those questions yet, and even if I did know, those answers change as life goes on. I'll never really know who I am and you can't answer those questions for me by just reading my mind. I'm the only one…who can answer those questions. As far as Suzaku and Lelouch go your not going to sell that 'I want to be normal' crap. I've never been normal, so I can't worry about Lelouch and Suzaku thinking that I'm not. Besides they already know I'm not normal and they're both smart enough to have figured out that I'm hiding something. They don't need your help to realize that and like I said before, if I could tell them the truth I would, but I literally can't tell them now. I'd be putting their lives at risk…and…I'm not…going to let them get hurt."

"Don't you mean you won't let them die," Mao asked. "Like you let Chad die."

"**Don't you dare talk about him**," Rei screamed, the pain in her head worsening as the thoughts of Chad returned to her.

"You let him die, and you and I both know that you could have saved him."

"Well then…I'm not making the same mistake twice Mao," she muttered staring up at him with a defiant look in her eyes that shocked Mao to the core.

"STAY OUT OF MY MIND!"

It was then that Rei freed herself from his grasp and knocked him clear across the room. She walked forward past Suzaku who was still on his knees and proceeded to pick up the gun that was on the floor.

"Rei wait," Lelouch shouted.

Rei couldn't hear him anymore. After she had told Mao to stay out of her mind something had snapped. The Rei that Lelouch and Suzaku knew wasn't conscious anymore. Something else had taken over, and as she spoke it became clear that something was terribly wrong with her.

When Mao looked up at her he immediately inched closer to the wall behind him. In both her eyes he saw the mark of Geass forming and it's symbol appeared on her forehead as well as on the spot where he had first grabbed her.

"How dare you trifle with me, you foolish mortal," she said, her voice now demonic and cold. The gun was aimed toward his head and Suzaku and Lelouch were too stunned to move. What she'd just said…

"Stop, don't stare at me with those eyes," he shouted. "I can't stand it."

"What's wrong with my eyes?" Her finger tightened around the trigger.

"No spare me please.!"

"Fine, I'm feeling merciful today, so I'll spare your pathetic life," she replied. Lelouch and Suzaku both knew at that point that this wasn't like Rei at all. Her back was to them so they couldn't see the Geass marks on her, but it didn't matter. They knew something was up.

"Mao," she continued. "Never speak again!"

Mao didn't get a chance to respond as the Geass that Rei used on him activated. In a matter of moments he couldn't speak anymore and he ran away in terror.

Rei however stayed where she was until the Geass wore off in both her eyes. When it did she dropped the gun and fell to the floor.

"Rei," Suzaku shouted while running over to her. He turned her over on her back and checked her pulse. It was fine, but he could tell that she had a fever now.

"Is she okay," Lelouch asked kneeling next to Suzaku.

"She's got a fever," Suzaku replied. "I don't know what's wrong with her."

"I'll take her to the nurse," Lelouch told him as he picked Rei up bridal style.

"Are you sure," Suzaku asked.

"Yeah, but Suzaku…did you really kill your own father?"

Suzaku stiffened and looked away.

"Taizou Kirihara."

"Huh," Suzaku asked.

"I think that was the old man's name," Lelouch replied. "He was the one who called for the surrender. He said that the prime minister's suicide was against the military action and that he did what he did for peace. It was a necessary story. For Japan, and for Britannia."

Suzaku sighed and locked his gaze on the ground. "I thank you for that."

Lelouch then left the chapel with Rei in his arms. Once outside he saw C.C. with a gun in her hands and Mao laid on the ground in a pool of blood.

"Do you think you could have been a little more discreet," he asked.

"This gun is silenced, I thought since no one could hear the shot it was discreet enough," C.C. replied offhandedly. "What happened to her?"

"I'm not exactly sure," Lelouch told her as he began to walk in the direction toward the nurse's office. "Just clean up that mess okay."

"Whatever."

Lelouch continued walking, but every once in a while he would glance at Rei to make sure that she was still alright. He was worried about her health, but he was more worried about the things she had said to Mao. She had called him a foolish mortal. What could she have meant by that? What was she lying to him about?

"Lelouch…"

Lelouch looked over at Rei. Her eyes looked weary and confused.

"What happened to me back there," she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't remember what happened after I told Mao to stay out of my mind," she whispered. "I know I was still conscious but, I think I still blacked out or something. So, tell me…what did I do?"

She was getting worked up so Lelouch told her to calm down and to just go back to sleep. She didn't try to fight him and closed her eyes. She was soon breathing heavily, peacefully.

But now Lelouch was left to wonder. If Rei didn't remember what she'd said…

He decided not to think about that just yet. He had to hurry up and get Rei to the nurse so that he could see Nunnally.

However, one question kept pestering him as he arrived at the office.

If Rei isn't her real name, then what is it?

* * *

A/N: Whew! This was a long one. Very difficult to write for some reason. I might be having a case of writers block now, but I hope this chapter is still good anyway. The next chapter will be much better.


	51. The Curse of Destiny

A/N: Hiya! Here's chapter 51. Thanks to all of my reviewers. You guys are the best.

**Warning: This chapter is rated M for two reasons. 1) There will be a lot of blood in this chapter. Personally I think that it's pretty intense. 2)I'm rating it M because Rei somewhat goes crazy in this chapter towards the end. She'll seriously be on the verge of mental insanity so just to be safe I'm rating it M. **

Disclaimer: Nothing from Code Geass or Sailor moon belongs to me. They belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 51

The Curse of Destiny

Rei P.O.V.

I woke up in the nurse's office, unsure of how I got here or why. There was no one else here but me thankfully.

Or at least that's what I'd originally thought.

"REI!"

"Gaaaah!" I shouted. "Serena let me go, you are choking me!"

"Sorry, it's just that I was so worried," Serena said as she let me go. The others were behind her. How the heck did I not notice them when I first woke up?

"We weren't sure what was happening at first," Ami explained. " But Lelouch told us that you fainted and that you'd be alright with a little rest."

"Lelouch?"

"Yeah, your boyfriend remember," Serena commented with a sly grin.

"He's not my boyfriend Serena," I replied sternly.

"Fine, keep telling yourself that," she said with a playful shrug. Stupid meatball head. She knows that I'd never _ever_ date Lelouch. I wouldn't date him if he were the last man on Earth!

Still, it was nice of him to bring me here and tell my friends what happened. Oh well, I guess even Lelouch can be nice sometimes, but…seriously what happened to me?

"Guys, I think I'm going to go back to my dorm now," I said sitting up. I needed to be alone for a while. Something isn't sitting right with me and I need to sort it out.

"Do you want us to come with you just in case you faint again," Ami asked.

"No that's okay Ami," I told her as I got out of bed. "I'll be fine."

"Well if you're sure, then I guess we'll head back to the mansion," Serena said with a small smile. I could tell that she was worried about me and I wanted to tell her what was going on, but I seriously can't remember anything that happened today.

Maybe I should ask Lelouch…no, I'm not going to bug him right now. He's done enough for me today.

So after saying goodbye to Serena and the others I went back to my dorm room. I thought about calling Suzaku to ask him what had happened, but I thought better of it and decided that I should probably get some more sleep.

However, once asleep the memories of the day came rushing back through my dreams. The things I'd said to Mao, the gun in my hands, the glow of Geass in both my eyes. After I ordered Mao to stay out of my mind the Geass activated, but where did I get if from? Why didn't I remember this right away? Why did the symbol of Geass appear on my forehead and wrist. It made no sense to me, seeing as that C.C. had never given me a Geass.

So how was I able to use a Geass on Mao?

"_I see that you don't remember, Julianna_," a voice said in the midst of my dream.

"_Who are you_," I replied, knowing that it definitely wasn't M's voice. The voice did sound familiar though.

The mysterious voice laughed in response and the current dream that I'd been having dissolved into another one. I now stood in front of a woman who wore a hooded red cape that covered most of her face. She looked familiar as well, with one thing standing out against the rest. The symbol of Geass was on her forehead and in both of her eyes.

"_I'll ask again,_" I told her. "_Who are you_?"

The woman swiftly took off the hooded cape to reveal a red Sailor Scout uniform with a purple bow in the center of it. Her long black hair waved in the wind just as mine did.

"_I'm you_," she replied simply as she pulled out a sword from the sheath that was tied to her waist.

"_How can this be_," I wondered aloud.

"_You really don't remember that day all those years ago Julianna_," she said holding the sword in both her hands. "_Back in the Silver Millennium_."

"_The Silver Millennium_?"

"_Yes, the day that you created Geass. The day you created me. The day you cursed us to a life decided by fate and destiny_!"

Not only was I confused, but I was terrified of the woman in front of me. She said that she was me, but her voice and the words that she was choosing. There's no way that she could possibly be me.

"_Tell me who you really are_," I shouted.

"_Didn't I tell you_," she said. "_I'm you_, _that is…I'm what you'll become in the very near future_." She was suddenly staring at my wrist. "_You see, it's already begun_."

I stared down at my wrist and saw that the mark of Geass was appearing, but that wasn't the only spot. I could feel it appearing on my forehead, and I could feel it appearing on both my legs as well as up the length of my arms. It was appearing everywhere, and before I'd know it I had transformed into Sailor Mars.

"_You'll bring about the end of your world Julianna!_"

I shook my head and backed away from her as she approached. She had to be lying, this nightmare…it's just a nightmare.

"_Like I said little girl, your life has been decided by fate and destiny_," she continued as she approached. She lifted the sword higher as I came to a stop. I'd backed myself into a dead end. There was no way out now.

"_You'll be a killer and a monster_," she told me while preparing to strike. "_You'll destroy everything you love_."

"_No_," I shouted, trying to find a way of escape, but there was none.

"_You can't stop it, that's why destiny is a curse_!"

The seconds seemed to go in slow motion as she plunged the sword through my chest. The immediate pain consumed me. This felt too real to be just a dream. It was a premonition no doubt.

"_Does it hurt you Rei_," she asked. "_To stare into the eyes of what you'll become_?"

My breathing became ragged and forced as the blood soaked through my clothes. She turned the blade ever so slightly which caused me to cough up blood. Tears filled my eyes, but when they fell down my cheeks I realized that it was blood as well. I could barely see now as more blood filled my eyes.

"_Don't you worry Rei_," she told me as an evil laugh escaped her lips. "_You'll come to enjoy this._" She motioned to the other side of the room. Bodies were stacked up on the floor. I recognized most of the faces. Some I didn't, but the ones that were painfully clear were the first one's I saw.

"Lelouch…Serena…Suzaku…Nunnally…," I gasped as the woman thrust the sword deeper into my chest.

"_You'll enjoy it_…"

"No…," I breathed as she pulled the sword from out of my body. I could no longer feel the pain as I hit the ground. I soon laid in a pool of my own blood.

The woman merely stared at me, a wicked smile on her face. Would I really become this monster?

"_Afraid so honey_."

With the last ouch of strength that I had, I screamed. The sound that came from my mouth petrified me, which made me scream that much louder. I wanted to stop, to let death take me away, but I didn't stop screaming and the dream soon faded away.

My screams however, remained.

* * *

Around the same time

Lelouch P.O.V.

"**_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!_**_**"**_

I was startled awake by the scream. It filled my mind as I sat up in bed, panting because the sound had shaken me to the core, bringing on my own set of conscious nightmares. The nightmares that plagued my mind on a regular basis. The scream that I'd just heard, whoever it was, resembled my own screams from the day my mother was murdered. It was the sound of emotional terror. It was a sound I never liked to hear because of those awful memories of the past.

I thought for a moment that it was Nunnally screaming so I hurriedly rushed out of bed after putting on my jeans which I'd left haphazardly on the floor.

C.C. slept soundlessly on the couch. It had taken me _forever_ to convince her to let me have one night to sleep in my own bed. My current credit card limit nearly reached after she made her demands for pizza. It didn't bother me much though and that was due to the fact that I was too tired and too stressed to care about how much her beloved pizza cost. Besides, after dealing with Mao today the least she could do was show some compassion and even that came with a price, hence my considerable debts on my credit card.

Still, that didn't matter. If Nunnally was screaming I needed to be with her right now and that was all that mattered to me.

So when I entered her room I wasn't surprised to see her sitting up, awake.

"Nunnally…"

"Lelouch," Nunnally replied turning toward me. She looked fine to me. She wasn't breathing heavily or shaking uncontroably, but I did notice that her hands shook slightly.

"Are you alright," I asked.

"Yes, but whoever's screaming right now isn't," she said.

"You mean, that wasn't you?"

"No, but I think I might know who," she told me.

"Who?"

"From the way it sounded," Nunnally answered, a thoughtful expression filling her features. "I think it's Rei."

**_"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"_**

"That's definitely her," Nunnally said covering her ears. "She's hardly stopped screaming in the last five minutes. I'm starting to worry."

"**_Noooooooooooooooooo!"_**"

"Oh, Lelouch; go check on her," Nunnally begged. I nodded and left a little worried myself. I hoped that for Nunnally's sake that Rei wasn't in any kind of danger.

"**_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"_**"

Dang it! Will she ever stop screaming? If she keeps this up she'll wake up the whole campus!

I quickly grabbed my red jacket from the floor and put on my shoes. C.C. woke up and questioned my haste, but I paid no attention to her. I knew that for whatever reason, something was wrong with Rei and I had to get to her. It made me want to kill Mao, and I probably would have if not for the fact that C.C. had already taken care of that.

I soon left the house and ran out, heading in the direction of the girl's dorms. They were close by, in fact so close by that it took me less than a two minutes to get there.

Rei's screams grew louder as the seconds passed. I was nearly to her room, which she'd told me was on the fourth floor. If I remember correctly she said that her room was 407, but I wasn't entirely sure. My mind wasn't working for me right now due to the lack of sleep. Having to plan battle tactics and strategies on a daily basis didn't help either.

The screams soon stopped altogether and mind quickly turned to dark thoughts. My heart began to pound wildly and it wasn't just because I was physically incompetent when it came to running. To put it in basic words, my heart was pounding because I was panicking.

Or to put in more basic terms…totally freaking out.

The second I reached the door marked 407 I pressed my ear to the door. For all I knew, Nunnally could have been mistaken and Rei could be peacefully sleeping, the screaming we heard all in our heads.

But after I pressed my ear to the door I heard her ragged breaths. I knew immediately that she'd been the one screaming.

So I lightly, if barely, knocked on the door.

"Who is it," she asked immediately, her voice sounding shaky.

"It's Lelouch."

I heard nothing at first, but soon I heard the sound of her footsteps approach the door.

"What is it," she asked. Her voice sounded less shaky now, but I could tell that she was putting a lot of effort into being calm.

"Nunnally and I heard you screaming," I replied.

"Sorry I woke you," she said quickly. "Now leave."

"Why were you screaming like that," I probed.

"It was just a nightmare," she said simply. "Please leave."

She wasn't going to get rid of me that easily, not this time and especially not after all I went through to get here. She may be trying to run from her problems, and she may be trying to protect me as well as Suzaku and Nunnally by lying, but I can't allow that. I can't trust her if I don't know the truth.

"Stop lying to me," I whispered. I didn't want anyone to hear this and I _really _didn't want to get caught. If I did I'd be expelled indefinitely.

"Lelouch…this isn't a good time," she replied wearily.

"It's never a good time for you," I told her. "It never will be, so stop using that excuse to push everyone away."

"If you knew anything about this you'd leave me alone right now," she stated.

"Thing is, I don't, so I'm not going to leave you alone," I replied.

From the other side of the door I heard her sigh. She proceeded to unlock and open the door. She wore a blue tank top and black short-shorts. She also wore a dark green robe and matching slippers. Her eyes were blood shot and I could see where the tears had stained her cheeks. Maybe I should have left her alone, she looked awful.

(a/n: Real sensitive Lelouch. Real sensitive.)

"You're so stubborn," she said as she motioned for me to enter. After walking in she closed the door behind me and flipped on the lights. The room filled with light in a flash, revealing her mess of a room. I'd thought that Rei would have been a clean freak since she always gets on to Serena and C.C. for being slobs.

She gestured for me to sit on her bed as she sat in her desk chair across the room. I straitened the covers out a bit before sitting down since they'd been in such a disarray. I was soon uncomfortable though because she was examining me carefully, her stare fierce.

"What," I asked after a moment.

"Why aren't you wearing a shirt," she asked in reply. That was a very odd and awkward question.

I answered anyway. "Nunnally was worried and wanted me to check up on you. I didn't…"

"And you call me a liar?" She laughed bitterly. "You were worried too, don't try to deny it."

I sighed, almost yawned as I answered. "Fine you caught me Rei…"

"Julianna."

"Huh?"

"Julianna Jun Kyuske," she said. "That's my real name."

"Fine, Julianna…"

"I didn't say to start calling me that," Rei cut in stiffly. "I'm just telling you that Julianna is my real name. Of course, I just found that information out around the time I came here. I have a brother too, but I don't know his name or where he is. Truth be told, I don't even know if he's alive. My real parents are both dead, actually they were murdered by the Britannian military. As it so happens I'm the last heir to the throne of Japan, the last princess so to speak." She laughed at this. "Weird thing is, I don't remember a single thing about my life as a princess, just my name…that's all. So is that enough information Lelouch, or do I need to say more."

I was still absorbing the information she'd just given me. It was quite a bit to take in.

"I'll take that as a yes," she said. "Now if you don't mind leaving…"

"What else."

"Oh, you want to know more, well that sucks for you then doesn't it," she replied as she stood and walked over to the window. As if on cue the rain began to pour outside. She stared out to the rain not saying a word. It was clear that she wanted me to leave, but I wasn't going to give her the satisfaction. I wasn't leaving until I knew enough to satisfy me.

"Rei…"

"I didn't lie before," she cut in. Her gaze locked on the rain. "I told you and Suzaku both earlier today that I was a priestess at the Hikawa Shrine in Juban before I came here. You both know that because of this my instincts are sharper than of most people." She paused and glanced back at me. The look in her eyes ranging from sad to insane.

And I hate to admit it, but seeing her like that terrified me. It made me want to run away from her and leave her to settle out her problems for herself. It's what she wants so why not let her?

"_Because she's your friend, and you care about her like it or not_," my conscious told me.

But before I could say anything she turned back to the window and continued.

"What you don't know…is that I can sometimes see the future in my dreams. As crazy as it sounds it's true and normally what I see isn't too bad, at least nothing I'd seen had ever been like what I just saw or what I've been seeing since a few days before I came here. You don't know the half of it Lelouch."

I only stared at her.

"You want to know the real reason why I blame myself for Chad's death?" Rei asked. "Well, I had a vision of him dying before it happened, that's why I was trying to find him in the first place. I was in the position to where I could've gotten him and my grandfather away, but I didn't. I let Chad die, plain and simple."

I stayed motionless, unsure of what to say to her.

"Do you know that just by sitting there that you're in danger Lelouch," she asked after a long moment of uncomfortable silence passed between us. "My metal stability isn't all that great right now. You really should leave before I go nuts."

"I'm not going anywhere," I said as I stood. I took a step towards her, hoping to help her.

"Stay back!" I saw tears beginning to run down her face.

"Rei, let me help you," I said in a commanding tone. A tone that I didn't use unless I was under the Zero mask.

"You can't!"

"Yes I can." I drew closer.

"Stay away from me," she screamed and in the next second I was sent halfway across the room. After landing I sat up quickly and checked myself out. Somehow glass had pierced my arm and I was now bleeding. I looked up at her from where I was on the ground. Her expression now truly terrified me now. Tears streamed down her face, a look of horror in her eyes. The window behind her was broken now and a lot of the rain had partially poured into the room and soaking Rei's slippers. The other shards of glass were scattered around the floor along with some of my blood. Her breathing was erratic and forced before she finally calmed down enough. She approached, but I backed away from her. She had been right as much as I don't want to admit it. I really should have listened…this girl…she's…

"Oh no, now I've gone and hurt you too," she said as she ran over to me. I didn't move, as terrified as I was, I didn't move. This girl…she's afraid of herself.

"You're such a fool," she said, examining my arm as more tears slid down her face. "This is why I didn't want you to be here right now."

She was then on her feet and after a moment of staring she went into the bathroom. When she returned she held a first aid kit.

"I'm sorry." That was all she said as she began to carefully remove the glass in my arm. It hurt but I didn't move or say anything. I just stared at her.

"Lelouch, please say something," Rei begged while removing my jacket so that she could bandage the wound. "You're scaring me."

I'm scaring her? She's kidding right? She has to be kidding.

Her expression was completely serious though, and that made me want to kill her.

"I'm scaring you," I began, more harshly than I originally intended, but I didn't stop. "You become a freaking lunatic and you expect me to be social about it! Do you honestly think you're the only one with problems? If you really believe that then you're the one that's the fool." I was getting angrier by the second, but I didn't care to hold in my rage anymore. I'd had enough of this and it was time to set this girl straight once and for all.

"Lelouch…"

"I watched my mother die as she protected my sister," I told her. "My sister is blind and crippled because my father didn't care to protect her or my mother. He sent us away to a foreign land, the land that you and all the other Japanese want returned to them. I killed my half brother and I killed Shirley's father as well as your friend Chad. I've got the entire world on my shoulders, so don't sit there and tell me that your problems are any worse than mine. They're not."

She slapped me after that.

"Stop provoking me and hold still Lula," she said with a small smirk on her face. What! Where the heck did that come from?

"Rei…"

"I was sent here to protect you Lelouch, not the other way around," she said fixing her gaze on my wounded arm. "So quit trying to save me. You can't, you already have someone you've got to protect and that's Nunnally."

She was right about Nunnally. I did need to protect her. Mao's appearance had driven home that fact, but Rei is my friend and out of reasons I can't explain I'm protective over her.

"Lelouch, listen…I don't want you or anyone else I care about to get hurt," Rei told me. "So if you know what's good for you you'll stay away from me from now on unless you need me for Black Knight business, okay?"

"Well, I guess I don't know what's good for me then," I replied with a small smile.

"Lelouch, please.."

"Aren't you the one that said that we can do anything when we're together," I asked. I know the words shocked her, but after a moment she nodded.

"I don't know what's going on with you," I told her. "But as the leader of the Black Knights I order you to let me help in any way I can."

"In any way," she asked, her voice breaking.

"Yes."

"Console me then."

I then proceeded to turn red like a tomato.

She in turn, busted out laughing seconds later.

"Rei!"

"You…hahaha…should have seen…hahahahaha…..the look on your face," she said in the midst of her giggles. Darn it! She'd played me for a freaking fool.

I should have smothered her with pillows, but I decided against it and left the room while leaving her to her laughter.

Still, despite my irritation, it was better to see her laughing than crying. I felt a small sense of relief if only for a short moment.

However, she'd somehow sent me flying across the room and had broken her bedroom window, but did she even move?

I yawned and figured that this would be better to be sorted out tomorrow.

* * *

A/N: That's the end of this chapter. What'd you think? Crazy right? Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading it. Make sure to tune into the next chapter. :)


	52. A Glimpse Into the Hearts of Heroines

A/N: Chapter 52. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. My computer went crazy, but I was finally able to get this done.

Disclaimer: Nothing from Code Geass or Sailor Moon belongs to me.

Chapter 52

A Glimpse Into the Hearts of Heroines

Serena P.O.V.

Around 8:30 a.m. the next morning.

Stupid, stupid, stupid!

Ugh! How did I end up getting into this? Well, there goes another stupid question…this is all Rei's fault! She's the reason why I'm practically failing every one of my classes. Sure I nearly failed my classes back in Juban, but here my grades are so low that I'll never make them up. Why did this stupid school have to be so advanced in everything?

Even now I have to try and do something that I can't, again! I wouldn't even need to be here if not for Rei and her craziness.

Speaking of Rei, what was up with her this morning? She told me that she just wasn't feeling well when she left a few minutes ago, but she didn't just seem sick. Obviously something was bothering her, but again she doesn't want to tell me or anyone else about it. It totally makes me sick the way she does that sometimes.

Oh well, if she can handle it then fine. I won't bother her about now. I have more important things to worry about…like how the heck am I supposed to draw Lelouch!

The art teacher, who happened to be a woman who was undoubtedly crushing on Lelouch, had ordered him to be today's model. He'd been against it, but it wasn't like the art teacher gave him much of a choice. It's not like she got to enjoy it either because after five minutes it was announced that there was supposed to be an immediate teacher's conference meeting, which meant that she had to leave. We still have to draw though and we have to have it done by tomorrow. It couldn't get any worse than that.

Of course Rei decides to leave after ten minutes pass and I've practically been left alone. Sure Ami and Lita were here, but they were sitting on the other side of the room so I couldn't talk to them. Not to mention that I am doing a terrible job at drawing Lelouch. I swear this school was meant to torture me.

"Lelouch, quit moving around," Rivalz said suddenly. I looked up to see that Lelouch had turned his head slightly towards Suzaku, who sat in front of me. He seemed to be searching for someone else though. Probably Rei since he didn't notice her leave.

"Sorry guys," Lelouch replied trying to get back into his pose.

"No, your sight line was lower," Rivalz complained.

"Good," Lelouch asked lowering his head.

"No, too far higher."

"Like this?"

"Ugh, now your expression is totally different fro when we first started," Rivalz said as he stood. He quickly walked up to Lelouch and began adjusting everything.

"This was like this and that went kind of like that and this was here," he continued. "There!"

Now Lelouch had a cheesy smile on his face. He didn't look anything like he did before.

"That's not how he looked," one girl shouted.

"I like the frowning face more," another said.

"Come on you guys I prefer him looking clueless," Rivalz stated.

"Clueless, what the heck do you mean Rivalz," Lelouch asked sounding upset.

It was in that moment that a weird guy next to me picked up the pad that was in my lap. He thought it was mine, but it was actually Rei's. She told me to give it to the teacher whenever she got back. It's typical of her seeing as how Rei always got me and the others to do her dirty work.

"He looked like this didn't he," the guy asked showing the picture to the class.

The others turned to stare at the pad in his hand.

"That's it," a girl said as she took the pad from him. "Did you draw this?"

"No, she did," he said while pointing at me.

"I didn't draw it either," I replied as the class turned to stare at me. "Rei told me to turn that in for her when the teacher got back."

"Speaking of, where is Rei," Suzaku asked as the weird guy handed the notepad back to me.

"Not sure, she told me she wasn't feeling well," I told him with a shrug.

"Mind if I see that?"

I handed the pad to Rivalz, whose expression had turned well…a bit scary if you ask me. He looked angry for some reason and it got worse after he examined the drawing. Suzaku began to look at it too as well as Lelouch, who had given up on his pose.

"You can tell that she rushed through this in some places, but she's got your face and eyes down to every last detail," Rivalz said in a bitter tone. He almost sounded…jealous?

I can't wait to tell the girls about this. :)

"He's right Lelouch, this is pretty impressive," Suzaku commented as he took the notepad from Rivalz and handed it over to Lelouch.

As Lelouch looked over Rei's work; I came up with a devious scheme. It's obvious that Lelouch and Rei should be together. Seriously, Rei dreams about the guy every night. I've got to find a way to set those two up. Maybe I can get Milly to help me with this too.

(a/n: Uh oh, hold on Serena, you sure about this?)

Yes, I've got the perfect plan. Sure, Rei will want to kill me at first, but she'll soon thank me for my intervention. After all, I want Rei to be happy and she seems to be happiest with Lelouch for the most part.

Although, she seems pretty happy when she's with Suzaku too. Maybe they should be together instead. After all she dreams about him too. Oh, now I have an issue. Wait I know, set Rei up with both of them. Yes, that will work and Rei will be happy again.

About twenty minutes later, the bell thankfully rang just as our teacher returned. I turned in Rei's work along with mine. I was almost tempted to put her name on mine, but decided against it. Her grades were almost as bad as mine right now. She needed to pass at something.

Then again…so do I.

* * *

Meanwhile

Rei P.O.V.

"Strawberry Ice cream coming right up miss."

"Thanks."

Getting out of school and going to the park was exactly what I needed. The thought of cold strawberry ice cream calming my nerves. Ever since last night I've been a bit dazed. After Lelouch left I didn't go back to sleep and instead caught up on my homework, most of which I turned in before art class.

"Here you go miss."

"Thank you," I told the guy who had just given me my ice cream. I gave him two bucks and then left the ice cream stand, hoping to find a shady place to sit. I soon found a nice place under the shade of an oak tree, which is kind of rare here. Most of this place is tall buildings and monorail trains. No real signs of nature anywhere for the most part.

After getting comfortable on the grass, I leaned back onto the tree and began to eat my ice cream. It was really good and being here relaxed me. I honestly can't remember the last time I felt at peace. I could sit here forever…

But sadly, all good things come to an end.

"Beep, beep."

I officially hate my communicator now. It better not be Serena or I will see to it that she's destroyed.

Well, that's a little dark. I won't destroy her…I'll just set her on fire. Yeah, that'll work.

After flipping it open I saw that it wasn't Serena after all. That was a bit of a shock in itself, but what shocked me more was that it was Haruka that filled the screen.

"Hey Haruka," I said hesitantly. Her expression screamed that something was amiss in our world. Ugh, isn't there enough going on right now?

"Rei, you mind stopping by the mansion on your way back to Ashford," Haruka asked.

"Yeah…hey how do you know that I'm not at Ashford now," I asked.

"The strawberry ice cream is a dead giveaway," she replied.

"Oh." I guess it was pretty incriminating.

"Listen, there's something important that we all need to discuss," Haruka said. "Tell the others to be here by eleven o'clock."

"Okay," I replied, a hint of a whimper in my voice as Haruka cut off the connection. I guess my job never ends. I sadly finished the rest of my ice cream while savoring the taste for as long as I could. Something told me that whatever Haruka had to tell us wasn't good news.

* * *

Around 10:45 a.m.

Euphemia P.O.V.

Today I am filled with confusion and sadness. Sadness because it is Art week and my brother isn't alive to see it and confusion because I don't know what to make of the present issue in front of me.

(Flashback)

I had just been summoned by my sister. I didn't think that anything was wrong, but seeing her made me anxious because whatever she had to tell me wasn't going to be anything that I would be happy about. Cornelia worried me, especially when it came to matters of Zero, which I'd thought that this particular summoning would be about. I'd also heard that there had been some trouble in Ishkawa and that made me equally troubled.

As I had approached she turned with a small smile on her face. I felt less uneasy when she smiled.

"Viceroy…"

"Sorry to summon you like this," Cornelia cut in. "How are things at the museum."

"The dedication is later on," I told her, referring to the ceremony that would be held place before the opening of the museum that Clovis had build. "Of greater importance though, the N.A.C. reported there was unrest at Ishkawa."

"Probably backed by the E.U. or the Chinese Federation," Cornelia stated. "There had also been sightings of gun-rus. Still, it's our chance to bring Hokuriku under control."

"I see," I replied simply. Matters of politics still confuse me at times even though I've grown up with it.

"I'll leave Darlton here while I'm gone," Cornelia continued. "If anything happens consult him." Lord Guilford then handed her a book and she then handed it to me.

"Concerning what we spoke of earlier…," Cornelia trailed off as I opened the book in my hands. It was filled with the names and pictures of soldiers.

"You may choose any one of them to be your knight," Cornelia explained as I continued to look through the book. "They're all excellent soldiers from respected families."

I sighed and Cornelia gave me a look of concern. I shook it off and told her that I was fine. She seemed to believe me, but then again she wasn't too worried about me. She believed that I would make the right decision. So it was then that I'd left to finish preparing for the orientation that would be held place in honor of my deceased brother.

(End Flashback)

But now as I sit here in my room and try to think this over, I can't think of what to do. I've been through that book twice and I still can't decide. They're all good soldiers and from respected families like Cornelia said but…none of them are right.

None of these people can make me feel safe, only one person can and he's…well he's….no, it would be against my way…my country's way of life. I'd be disregarding my whole culture. I can't in my right mind do that no matter how much I want to.

Still, I can't get him out of my head. Ever since the day we met I've been attached to him. He's kind and sweet; he makes me happy without realizing it and his eyes…

"_Stop, you can't do this_," my conscious told me. It was right. I can't fall for an….

And why can't I? Is there any real reason why I can't? Is there any reason why the Japanese people are discriminated? Is it because we're different from each other? That's what makes all of us special. We all have different talents and abilities. We're all entitled to our opinions and to our freedom. Is there a reason why people haven't figured that out yet?

Utter confusion. The only words that can describe what I feel right now.

There was a sudden knock on the door. I knew it was Darlton so I quickly got up from the small table that I'd been sitting at and opened the door.

"Are you ready Princess," he asked.

"I am."

* * *

A/N: This was mainly a filler chapter so that I can put more into the next chapters. Things are about to get really interesting.


	53. A Day In The Life

A/N: Say hello to Chapter 53. Hope you'll enjoy it. The beginning of this chapter will be in first person, but the rest will be in third person. Also thanks to all my reviewers. You guys are totally awesome!

Disclaimer: Nothing from Code Geass or Sailor Moon belongs to me.

Chapter 53

A Day in the Life

At exactly 11:00 a.m.

Rei P.O.V.

Presently, I'm not sure what this meeting is all about, but I want to know now.

However, somebody, (Serena), isn't on time. Again!

"Ami, I thought Serena was with you," Lita said.

"She was, but she may have gotten sidetracked by something and walked off," Ami replied. "I must have not noticed."

"How can you not notice," I asked. "Serena is a walking chatterbox. If it's silent then Serena has most likely disappeared."

"Oh, she noticed," Hotaru said with a sly grin on her face. "She just didn't want to deal with Serena anymore."

"That's not true," Ami said defensively. The poor girl began to turn a bright shade of red. She is a terrible liar.

"It's okay Ami, I don't blame you," I stated. "I would've done the same."

"Oh, that's really nice Rei," an annoying voice called. Who else could it be other than Serena?

"Where did you go," Lita asked.

"Well, I saw a hot dog stand by the park and decided to get one," Serena said. As I examined her I noticed that she had some mustard on the side of her mouth. Ugh, she's just like a kid!

"Anyway, now that we're all here," Ami stated. "What's going on Haruka."

"We have to return to the Juban district immediately," Haruka replied. Her words shocked us all, but Serena showed it the most since her jaw had pretty much hit the floor. Well, in retrospect, she looked the way I felt inside. How can I go back now? I still have a mission to complete here.

"You mind elaborating on why we have to go back," I asked after a moment.

"Our home is soon to be in danger once again," Setsuna replied as she walked out from the kitchen. She held a tray filled with cucumber sandwiches and fresh fruit and set it on the table. Serena immediately dug in, but the rest of us didn't move.

"Do we have a new enemy," Lita asked.

"We're not sure," Michiru explained. "However, there has been a disturbance and a great darkness is coming soon. I cannot decipher the meaning of the images that my mirror has shown me." She held the blue and gold mirror's handle tighter as her eyes closed. When she opened them a weary expression filled her features.

"We must return to Juban," she continued after a moment. "From what I've been able to guess, the mirror is telling us to go back before something awful happens to our home. That is clear to me."

No, I can't go back yet.

"The barrier that protected the city from Britannian intruders is weakening as well," Haruka stated. "We're the reason why that barrier has been strong up until now. It is also the reason why Britannia hasn't been able to invade Juban yet. We have to go back and we need to get Mina back from America. In order for the barrier to be strong again we all need to be back there."

I remembered seeing that barrier when I'd been at Tokyo tower with Lelouch. So it was because of the Sailor Scouts that the barrier was even there. It was the only thing standing in the way of Britannia's capture of Juban. After all, the military for that area is very weak due to the lack in resources and supplies. If that barrier disappears, the city would never stand a chance.

"We have to leave immediately," Setsuna stated as she picked up a cucumber sandwich from the tray and popped it into her mouth. "It's the only way."

I couldn't say anything. This information was just too much to take in. However, I soon realized that even though it was my duty to go back to Juban, I couldn't. I have to finish what I started. I can't just drop it and leave. I don't have that option anyway because I've made too many commitments.

So without another word I simply walked out of the house and began walking toward my motorcycle. After getting on and fastening my helmet I sped off as quickly as possible. Sure, Haruka as well as Serena and the others had probably wanted to stop me, but they knew that I was going to need some time alone.

I've got a lot to think about.

* * *

Serena P.O.V.

Oh, this isn't good at all. Seriously, how am I supposed to set Rei and Lelouch, or Suzaku, up if we have to go back to Juban? This simply will not do at all. Besides, I don't think Rei can leave anyway. After all, she's working for the Black Knights and she's working undercover at the government bureau. Sure we all knew about her undercover position, but I'm the only one that knows about her involvement in the Black Knights.

Still, it's not like the others really thought much on that. Our whole reason for being here was to get Rei to come back with us, but after everything with Chad and her grandpa…we didn't want to force it.

Now, Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna are practically ordering her and the rest of us to go back, and while the three outer senshi are older and wiser than the rest of us, it just didn't seem right to go back now. Somehow, I knew that we were going to need to be here now more than ever.

After Rei left we'd pretty much ended the meeting, but Haruka still wore that angry expression on her face. She obviously wasn't happy with Rei walking out on us, but I surely didn't blame her for it. She's been through so much in such a short time and Rei has always been stubborn, so there's really no point in trying to convince her to leave.

But, that's what everyone wants me to do.

"Serena, you need to convince her to go back to Juban," Haruka said. "She'll listen to you."

Yeah, fat chance of that happening.

"She's right Serena," Hotaru cut in. "We can't stay here and watch our home become a wasteland. We have to go back as soon as possible."

Hotaru was right, but then again she doesn't know the half of what's going on.

None of them do.

"I'll go talk to her," I told them while grabbing one of the sandwiches that Setsuna had made off the tray. I quickly stuffed it in my mouth and left the house, already knowing where she would go.

So after closing the door behind me I began to walk in the direction towards the school. I know that Lita and Ami probably would have followed me, but most likely they wanted more information on who this new enemy of ours was.

Thinking back on it all, we've been through quite a bit. With Queen Beryl and the other monsters from the negaverse, Prince Diamond, Wise man, and the other minions from Nemesis, the heart snatchers and the all the madness that had come along with that as well as Queen Nehelania and Sailor Galaxia…it's easy to say that we've had our share of enemies. You'd think that all the fighting would stop.

But it never does.

Whatever enemy that we're about to face is most likely going to be a tough one. Possibly the worst bad guy we'll ever have to face.

What's worse is that this war between Britannia and Japan will probably get mixed in right in the middle of the chaos that is bound to come.

* * *

Around 2:45

Outside of Lelouch's house

Lelouch P.O.V.

"I used to catch crawdads all the time."

"Really Suzaku, you would catch crawdads?"

"Yep."

"How," the Nunnally asked eagerly.

"It's simple, just tie a string to a frogs back leg," Suzaku replied.

"A frog," she asked. "You mean those things that sit on lily-pads and go 'croak'?"

"Yeah," Suzaku told her. "But in Japanese they go '_kero, kero'._"

"Really, kero?"

"Yep, '_kero, kero, kero_'," he says as he mimics a frog.

I watched as Suzaku and Nunnally talked and laughed while contemplating on what to do about Nunnally's safety. It has become clear to me due to recent events that I would not be able to protect my sister if things progressed as planned. Still, if I ask him to, I know that Suzaku would protect her for me.

I was just about to ask Suzaku about it when a motorcycle pulled up close to the house. The girl riding took off her helmet and shook out her long dark hair, a forlorn expression on her face.

"Hey Rei," Suzaku greeted happily.

"So, you've finally decided to come and visit me again," Nunnally added with a smile.

"Yeah, it has been a while," Rei said as she trudged up the few steps that led onto the patio. "I just always have so much work to do."

"Well, you're here now and that's what counts," Nunnally replied happily. Rei smiled at the young girl and tried to hide the fact that she was troubled, but I knew. She wasn't happy in the present moment, but she was trying her best to put a smile on her face for my sister's sake and for that I was grateful.

"So, how is everything at the base," Rei asked Suzaku.

"Busy," Suzaku replied. "Hardly ever have time off these days."

"Yeah, I know the feeling well," Rei said while hoisting herself up on the ledge of the terrace.

"Speaking of which are you feeling better," Nunnally asked. "Shirley told me that you weren't feeling well this morning.

"Naw, I just needed to skip school, that's all," Rei replied.

"But aren't you already failing most of your classes," Suzaku asked.

Rei groaned and looked at the ground. With a sigh she answered, "Unfortunately I am."

"You should take your studies more seriously," I remarked while gazing up at the sky, wishing that I had more moments like this. More time to be normal…but that was never the life that I was meant to live.

"And that's coming from a guy who almost always skips his classes," Rei fired back, an amused smirk on her face.

"Yes," I replied. "However, I'm passing all of my classes with straight A's."

Rei grumbled something inaudible and then turned her attention to Nunnally.

"Nunnally, I think you're going to have to teach him manners again," Rei told her irritably.

"He's right though, you really should be more concerned," Suzaku stated.

"Oh, not you too Suzaku," Rei said playfully, but there was a hint of weariness in her voice. There seemed to always be some weariness in her voice these days. I have to say that it worried me. It also worried me that she'd somehow sent me halfway across her room without even touching me. I realize now that I'm going to have to keep a close eye on her. It is clear to me that she is most likely hiding more than what she told me last night.

"And you're here less than Lelouch," Suzaku continued as Rei stared at the ground. "They'll hold you back if you keep flaking on your responsibilities."

"Okay, I get it Suzaku," Rei cut in. "I'll work harder, I promise."

"Personally, I think your working yourself too hard Rei," Nunnally said. "You always sound so tired."

"Well, exhausted is more like it, but I'll be fine Nunnally, no need to worry," Rei told her.

"Well, if you say so," Nunnally replied, clearly concerned for Rei's well-being.

"So anyway," Rei started as she changed the subject. "What'd I miss."

"Nothing really," Suzaku answered. "Well, except that Serena was talking to Milly earlier today."

The expression that crossed Rei's features ranged from shock to worry in less than ten seconds.

"Oh no, something tells me that I'm in for some trouble," Rei said with a sigh.

"I think I know a little bit about it," Nunnally cut in.

"Really, please tell me."

"Well it's like this…"

"Yes?"

"I didn't hear everything, but I know that Serena was talking to Milly about setting you up on some kind of blind date."

"Blind date…with who," Rei asked nervously.

"I don't know exactly who, but I have two guesses," Nunnally replied.

"Well…"

"My brother or Suzaku."

Suzaku and I both turned to look at the now blushing Rei. Fury was evident in her expression as she leaned over the terrace and reached down. When she came back up she brought Serena up with her.

"You've got some explaining to do meatball head," Rei muttered darkly while tightening her grip on Serena's hair

"I didn't do it," Serena lied.

"Don't try to lie now," Rei growled. "You've been caught Serena and now your gonna pay."

"It's not my fault that you can't decide on which guy you like," Serena shouted. Rei then proceeded to smack Serena across her head.

"I don't feel that way about either one of them you big meatball brain," Rei replied angrily as a visibly large lump formed on Serena's head.

"Hey, I was only trying to help," Serena said as she rubbed her head. "You don't have to be so mean to me." The girl then began crying obnoxiously.

"Oh, really mature Serena," Rei replied, who was apparently having a hard time dealing with Serena. I didn't blame her. The girl was a nut-job.

"I'm way more mature than you Rei," Serena stated as she began to stick her tongue out at Rei .

"Don't kid yourself Serena, you have about as much maturity as a two year old," Rei said while sticking out her tongue right back at Serena.

Truth be told though, neither one of them looked mature to me.

"Take that back," Serena shouted as she pulled on Rei's hair.

"No way, meatball brain," Rei replied while hitting Serena's head again. This was starting to get ridiculous.

"There take that Serena!"

"Oh yeah, prepare to eat your words!"

"Ha! You've got nothing on me!"

"Oh yeah, I've got your diary right here," Serena shouted while taking out a pink book from out of nowhere.

"Now that's just low Serena, even for you," Rei screamed as she gaped at the book in Serena's hands.

"Hahahahahahahhahaha, prepare to be embarrassed!"

"Not so fast," Rei replied grabbing a purple book from out of nowhere.

"WHAT! How'd you get that?"

"I have my sources," Rei told her.

And I thought things were getting ridiculous before.

"Serena, Rei," Suzaku tried to say, but the two knuckleheads couldn't hear him.

However, Suzaku and I as well as Rei and Serena heard the slightest bit of laughter.

Nunnally's laughter.

Rei and Serena paused, "What's so funny?"

"You…two…are so funny," Nunnally replied in between fits of giggles.

Rei and Serena looked at each other for a moment and then began laughing themselves.

"I guess we were pretty silly, huh Nunnally," Serena asked.

"You two must be close," Nunnally replied, not answering Serena's question. "Friends who argue a lot are normally the one's who are the closest."

Rei and Serena looked at each other again and then smiled.

"Yeah, I guess we are," Rei said.

"Suzaku," a voice yelled suddenly.

A blue haired, blue eyed women wearing an orange business uniform, with black boots and a thin green tie came rushing toward the house.

"Lloyd says it's urgent," she shouted as she ran.

"Who's that," I asked Suzaku.

"She's a soldier," he replied as he stood. The woman arrived seconds later.

"Oh, are these friends of yours," she asked looking at me and the others. Suzaku nodded.

"I'm sorry," she said regarding the rest of us. "I have to take Suzaku away from you for a little while."

Suzaku paused and he turned in my direction.

"Go ahead, that guy isn't going to come back here," I said, answering his unspoken question just before he made his way to leave. Still…

"Come back again Suzaku," Nunnally said.

"I will," Suzaku replied.

"Suzaku…"

Suzaku turned back around and faced me as I spoke. "When you return there's something I need to discuss with you."

"Uh, oh, I'm nervous," Suzaku said jokingly. "I'll talk to you when I get back." He then left with the woman.

"Wow, he's busier than you are Rei," Serena retorted.

"It sounds like Suzaku is important to them, I'm glad," Nunnally added.

"Nunnally, you seem found of Suzaku am I right," I asked.

"I adore him," Nunnally replied. "But of course I love you more than anyone Lelouch."

"Awwww, Nunnally you're so sweet," Serena stated. "See Rei, can't you be more like her."

"I would be nicer if you weren't always following me around like a stalker," Rei replied calmly. "By the way, why did you decide to follow me this time?"

"Well you know what Haruka said…"

"No way Serena, I've made up my mind," Rei cut in. She made up her mind? About what? And who's Haruka?

"Rei, is there something wrong," Nunnally asked.

"Well, it's complicated," Rei answered. " and the others want me to come back to Juban with them."

"Do you want to go back," I asked, curious of what her answer would be.

"Yes, but I can't go back now, I've got things I have to do," she said simply. "I'm still searching for something and I can't leave Area 11 without finding it.

"Whatever you're looking for must be important to you if you're willing to sacrifice what you want," Nunnally remarked.

"It is," Rei told her, a dark look crossing her features. It was clear that something more was bothering her, but what could it be. How do I begin to find out who Rei Hino really is.

Well for starters, figure out who Julianna Kyuske is.

"Rei, can I talk to you in private for a minute," I asked motioning for her to come inside with me.

"I guess," she replied. "Serena, try not to corrupt Nunnally while I'm gone, okay."

"Come on Rei, you should really give me more credit," Serena said offhandedly as Rei followed me into the house.

After closing the doors behind us, I led Rei into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Listen, tonight we're busting Kyoshiro Todoh from his prison near the government bureau," I told her as she sat next to me. "I'm going to need you're help since you're best at creating distractions."

"Sorry, Lula, no can do," Rei replied almost immediately, while getting up from the couch to pace the room. "Someone has to stay here and look after Nunnally while you're gone."

I picked up on what she was worried about and told her that Mao wasn't coming back, but she'd already known that.

"Listen, I don't care if Mao is gone," Rei told me. "Someone still has to look out for your sister and no way am I leaving Serena to watch over her by herself."

"Neither one of you have to stay and watch over Nunnally, that's what Sayoko is here for," I replied.

"If you hadn't noticed Sayoko isn't here right now," Rei stated stopping mid pace to stare at me. I wasn't fond of the staring because it set me on edge for reasons I couldn't explain. Everyday Rei seemed to make me feel something that I'm not used to feeling. Emotions that made me believe that I could trust her, though I knew that it wasn't possible.

"Like I was saying," Rei continued, turning her attention to something else in the room, "Serena and I will stay here and look after Nunnally." In that moment Rei reached into her purse and grabbed a small communicator.

"Here," she said after she tossed it to me.

"What's this for," I asked while inspecting it.

"If there's an emergency and you need me, that's the best way to reach me," she replied simply. "Anyway, you better get going soon. Rakshata will be there in less than an hour."

"How do you…"

"Psychic, remember?"

I didn't respond. Rei was keeping too many secrets and I didn't appreciate it. Still, at least she'll prove to be of use to me as far as Nunnally goes.

"Oh, and I almost forgot, you'll be needing this data," Rei said grabbing a small disk from within her purse and handing it to me, instead of tossing it like she had done with the communicator.

"This is the Lancelot data," she continued. "I know you were able to figure out most of the Lancelot's maneuver ability and such, but I thought you could use a little bit of extra data just in case the Lancelot has any special tricks that we haven't seen yet."

"And just how did you acquire this data," I asked her as she began to walk back towards the door.

"I have my sources."

She then left the house and returned outside to where Nunnally and Serena were, while leaving me to contemplate on what her sources could have been. This girl seems to have so many secrets, in some ways Rei was worse than C.C.

For one thing, Rei is more secretive, but worse than that she's not impassive and emotionless, which makes it difficult to order her around like I do to C.C. Well, neither one of them listen to me anyway, but it's still harder to be stern with Rei. After all, Rei's life has been altered dramatically since she's first arrived here, and I'm still unsure of why she is here.

Was it just to protect me?

To find the truth about her past and find her brother?

Or is there more to it than that?

And if there is more to her story, what are the missing pieces?

* * *

A/N: The chapter is finished. I suffered through writer's block while writing this, so this chapter won't be my best. That and I wanted this chapter to also be a filler chapter. Now for the questions you might be having.

Will Lelouch and Suzaku find out Rei's secret?

Will Rei return to Juban City with Serena and the others?

Who is Kyoshiro Todoh, and what's his part in all this?

What was that important mission that Suzaku had to go on when he left Lelouch's house?

Well the only way to find out these answers is to tune into the next chapter.


	54. Prison Break

A/N: Say hello to chapter 54 everyone. I brought in some people who haven't really been in this story for a while, so this one should be interesting. I also put a small excerpt from a song in here as well. I don't know who the song is by or what the song is called, but it's from Black Cat. For those who have seen this anime, they'll know it as Saya's song. See, while watching the anime I got an idea for another fan fiction story that I'll be writing in the future which will tie in with this one. Anyway, hope you'll like the chapter. Thanks for reading and thanks to all of my reviewers too. This one is for you guys.

Disclaimer: Nothing from Code Geass or Sailor Moon belongs to me.

Chapter 54

Prison Break

Around 6 o'clock at the Black Knight base

(With Kallen)

"_These must be our new uniforms for when we're in our knightmares_," Kallen thought as she finished putting on the red and navy jumpsuit. She wasn't sure why they needed new uniforms for knightmare piloting, her other uniform suited her just fine. Still, it was from Kyoto, so Kallen thought better of it and put it on.

Outside from the base and her quarters, Kallen could barely hear Tamaki's voice as he yelled at the others about something that didn't matter.

"_Looks like he's at it again_," Kallen thought with a laugh while flipping out her hair so that it was out of her 'schoolgirl' style that she wore at Ashford Academy. Thinking about Ashford made Kallen feel slightly guilty. She didn't like the fact that she was lying to everyone around her…well except for Rei who was pretty much doing the same thing.

Speaking of Rei, where was she? She's a Black Knight but the girl was hardly ever there. Now that Kallen thought about it, Rei was **never** there.

Kallen began to think about how strange Rei was. At times Rei could be cheerful and bubbly like Shirley and her goofy friend Serena, but when it came to just about everything else Rei was more serious and secretive than anyone Kallen had ever known.

Except for maybe Zero…

The thought of him made Kallen blush slightly, but she soon put it out of her mind. She had a mission to attend to.

So after tying a sash around her head, Kallen left her quarters and slowly walked out towards the edge of their base where the Guren MK-II was. With each step she took, Tamaki's loud and obnoxious voice came closer and closer until Kallen could clearly hear him yelling about stuffing something into her knightmare. She also heard Rakshata, a new research recruit for the Black Knights, scolding him.

And in the next second, she saw Zero in all his glory approach the Indian woman. It was at that point that Kallen stopped for a moment. She was still out of sight, so no one saw the oncoming blush that filled her face.

"_Stop it Kallen_," her conscious chided. "_He's the commanding officer, you shouldn't be crushing on him_."

And while Kallen knew that, she just couldn't seem to help herself. Zero, though masked, was a man that Kallen had only dreamed about. A man who could bring Britannia to it's knees. A man who was quickly leading her and the people she'd known all her life to victory. He was going to be the man that would make her deceased brother's dream come true.

Still, Kallen knew she was kidding herself. Nothing would ever happen between them.

So she began walking again, towards Rakshata and Zero, who had ended their conversation, she needed to ask Rakshata some things anyway, but still…

Kallen thought that Rakshata had taken a bit too long to shake Zero's hand. She'd have to keep an eye on the Indian woman.

Still, I think that's just the jealously talking.

* * *

Around the same time at Lelouch's house

(With Rei)

Rei sat on the couch next to Serena while Nunnally folded cranes at the table that was across the room. It was silent in the room, but it was a good silence. A peaceful silence…

But Rei was restless.

Why she was feeling this way she didn't know, but she didn't like it and that was what mattered. Still, the raven haired girl tried to put it out of her mind. She'd had enough of not being able to enjoy the simple things in her life, one of them being her friends.

"Hey Nunnally," Serena asked suddenly. "Why have you folded so many cranes."

"Sayoko says that if you fold a thousand of them that you're wish will come true," Nunnally replied as she finished folding the yellow piece of paper into the crane. To Rei it was truly amazing. Nunnally couldn't see and yet she could master the art of origami.

It was truly a peaceful moment, even Serena was silent for once, but Rei just could not shake the feeling that something was slightly off in the house…on second thought it wasn't just the house, it was everywhere around Ashford Academy. Ever since she'd arrived earlier she couldn't shake the feeling.

"Rei, I have a question for you," Nunnally said as she reached for another sheet of construction paper.

"Sure, go ahead," Rei replied easily.

"Milly told me that you sing really well…would you mind singing for me," Nunnally asked.

Rei hesitated at first, mostly because she was thinking about what she was going to do to Milly for spreading her singing gig around. Oh well, it was no big deal and it was Nunnally who asked so Rei was happy to oblige. She stood and began singing the first song that came to her mind.

"_Sing a song onto the world,_

_Rising high, the clouds unfurl,_

_Fan the planes into the past_

_Here now, our lives will last,_

_We'll never know the times of pain,_

_Fall down, fall down, falls the rain,_

_My life, is not in vain…_"

When she finished Nunnally clapped happily.

"Rei, you're great," Nunnally stated. "What song was that?"

For the life of her Rei couldn't remember where'd she heard the song from, but she had always sung that song since she was little. It had been a while since Rei had sung it, but she'd remembered the words as if she'd just heard the song yesterday.

"I don't remember, but I've sang that song since I was little," Rei answered after a moment.

"It's beautiful, you should sing in the cultural festival," Nunnally remarked.

"_Sounds like another devious plan that Milly has crafted,_" Rei thought to herself wistfully.

"Yeah, you should perform one of your original songs too," Serena blurted out excitedly.

"You write your own songs?" Nunnally asked.

"Sometimes," Rei replied, feeling somewhat embarrassed. She didn't talk about her singing much.

"Would you help me write a song for my brother's birthday," Nunnally asked seconds later.

"His birthday?"

"It's not until December, but I wanted to do something special for him, since he does so much for me," Nunnally said simply. "I want to give him something from my heart, to show that I love him more than anyone, but I am unable to write words on paper because of my blindness, that and I'm not the most creative when it comes to music. Will you help me Rei?"

"Say yes," Serena ordered immediately, but it wasn't like Rei was going to reject the proposal. Sure Lelouch was a big jerk to her most of the time, but he was always looking out for his little sister and Rei admired that about Lelouch.

It reminded her that she needed to find her own little brother, so that someday they'll be as close as Lelouch and Nunnally were.

"I would be honored to help Nunnally," Rei replied honestly.

"Can I help too," Serena asked as she came to stand behind Rei.

"Sure," Nunnally said happily. Though Rei had her doubts about Serena helping, she said nothing. She didn't want to ruin Nunnally's excitement.

"Thanks so much, both of you," Nunnally said, a few tears coming from her closed eyes.

"Oh, Nunnally don't cry," Serena said, passing Rei to hug the young girl.

"Yeah, we're already like family," Rei added as she followed Serena. Of course since the meatball headed girl had her in a death grip, Rei settled for holding Nunnally's hand.

Rei could easily see why Nunnally was Lelouch's entire world. Why he would go through everything that he had gone through to ensure that she would be able to live in a gentler world.

Rei made a silent vow. She vowed that she'd protect both Nunnally and Lelouch, because after all, the two of them and the rest of her friends were the closest thing she had to a family.

Later, near the government bureau

* * *

(With Suzaku)

Suzaku, Lloyd, and Cecile sat before a noble who was in charge of the prisoners that were in the buildings that surrounded the area. Suzaku sat next to Cecile in a daze as Lloyd signed document after document, and all so that Suzaku could do the very thing he had never wanted to do again.

To kill

The man in front of them passed Lloyd another sheet of paper, that again needed his signature.

"What, you need my signature again," Lloyd droned dramatically.

The noble nodded. "Even though Princess Cornelia ordered this, there are still some formalities to be followed. A change in executioner is the most exceptional of circumstances."

"_Exceptional indeed,_" Suzaku thought bitterly as he stared at the table. His hands shook noticeably and Cecile was worried about him, but Suzaku didn't take notice as his mind wandered back to the past.

(Flashback)

It was near the Kururugi shrine in the small temple where he had once trained with his master Kyoshiro Todoh. It had been there where Suzaku had learned how to fight, and it was there that he learned the ideals that had undoubtedly forced him to become a slave to the Britannian empire. Though he'd willingly done so, he was still a slave to it just the same.

He remembered how Todoh had forced him to grow up at a young age. He remembered all the times that he had tried to fight back, but to no avail. Suzaku had always been beaten by his master.

(End flashback)

Suzaku didn't notice the explosion from across the expanses of prison territory. It wasn't until Lloyd began shouting that there would be no need for anymore paper work that'd he'd taken notice to what was happening, and it was clear that someone was trying to break Todoh out.

He also knew who…

Zero.

* * *

Meanwhile, just beyond the gates of Ashford Academy two people stood. One was a woman and one was a man…

"It seems that the Sailor Scouts are not on their guard," the woman said, her short blond hair slightly blowing in the breeze. "You'll have to teach them to always be prepared."

"_Yes, I will_," the man replied manically, though he said not a word. The woman next to him smiled, a glint of the new coming evil shinning in her green eyes.

"Though it would be wonderful to see them destroyed now…I believe you should wait until Zero and the others return," the woman said. "It'll make things much more interesting."

"_Yes, I have a score to settle with him, as well as the warrior of fire_."

The woman nodded. "Be patient, you will get your revenge soon enough…I have to leave now…but remember that I'll be watching."

"_Do not worry, after I'm through with them you will never have to worry about their meddling again…_"

"Good, and remember to have fun," the woman said as she began to disappear. In the next instant the woman was gone.

The man however remained, an insane look in his eyes, and an evil smile crossing his features.

"_Oh, I'll take great pleasure in tearing they're lives apart._"

* * *

(a/n: Don't you just love foreshadowing)

Anyway…back to the action

(With Tohdoh)

Kyoshiro Tohdoh…was once the miracle maker of Japan.

He had brought down Britannian forces in the battle of Itsukushima. The battle where he had given his people hope…

The battle where hope lived…and died.

Now the once great Colonel Tohdoh was on his knees, locked away in a prison. He was restrained and unable to escape the inevitable doom that was his death.

He had heard the explosions from outside him prison walls, but he had paid no mind to it.

He had no desire to live anymore.

"My superiors have just informed me that you'll be unofficially executed before you're busted out of here," the officer that had been guarding him said as he pointed a gun straight at him.

"Any last words?"

"It's a life I gave up once before," Tohdoh replied. "It's worth nothing."

"**In that case, I'll claim your life for myself**."

In that moment, the ceiling in the hallway collapsed and the officer was buried under it.

Tohdoh however, was left unharmed.

The man soon saw two knightmares before him. One he recognized as the Guren, and the other was a custom Burai.

Zero had emerged from the Burai and was now standing before the once great Colonel Tohdoh of Japan.

"Zero," Tohdoh muttered.

"Kyoshiro Tohdoh, the only Japanese who, seven years ago, brought the mighty Britannian forces to their knees in defeat," Zero stated.

"You mean Itsukushima," Tohdoh asked. "You want me to perform a miracle for you as well?"

"That was no miracle," Zero stated. "It ended in victory because it was based on excellent intelligence work. That's why I want you."

"_I see, so he wants me in his so called 'Black Knights'_," Tohdoh thought to himself before replying.

"I pledged my loyalty to General Katase, now that he's dead I wish to die too…"

"Don't be a coward," Zero cut in briskly.

Tohdoh was surprised at the statement. He was kind of pissed off too. After all, Zero had just insulted his honor as a soldier.

"You must take responsibility," Zero continued. "Responsibility for the miracle that you made!"

Tohdoh said nothing and Zero continued on.

"The Area 11 resistance movement is more intense than that of any other area because Japan surrendered before exhausting all of it's military strength. You failed to continue the great hope known as the miracle of Itsukushima!"

"You're saying it's my fault," Tohdoh asked.

"Yes, people grasp at illusions because they're desperate for miracles," Zero answered. "Why else has there been such rampant use of Refrain?"

Tohdoh sighed wearily as he thought of the disgrace that had befallen their people.

"You must endeavor," Zero added. "To the bitter end, beyond all that's decent and then you can die…till the name of Tohdoh the miracle has grown ragged and tattered."

"You're telling me that the Japanese people can't accept their defeat until then," Tohdoh asked.

"Till now they had to accept it, however now that I'm here there's hope because I can likely turn their dreams into a reality," Zero replied.

Though Tohdoh wasn't positive that he could trust Zero, for the time being he believed in Zero's cause.

After all, it was for the freedom of Japan that he had begun fighting in the first place.

"I suppose that we can come to an agreement then," Tohdoh told Zero after a moment.

From beneath the mask of Zero, Lelouch smirked.

"_Excellent_."

* * *

A/N: That is the end of the chapter. So now what happens? Apparently a lot is happening already, but is there more craziness to come?

What will happen at the prison base? Will secret identities be revealed.

And what about Euphie? Is she falling for Suzaku. Is he also falling for her?

Who is out to get the Sailor Scouts. Are they the new evil that Haruka spoke about?

Find out these answers and more…in the next chapter.

Also, if you would, and only if you have the time. Please review this chapter. I want to know what you guys think.


	55. Worst Nightmares Part 1

A/N: Chapter 55 is here. Hope you guys are ready for some major twists in this. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Nothing from Code Geass or Sailor Moon belongs to me.

Chapter 55

Worst Nightmares Part 1

(With Euphemia)

"And now for the highlight of today's events," Eugene stated to the crowd that was filled with reporters and high ranking nobles. "Princess Euphemia will select the grand-prize winner."

Euphemia dreaded hearing those words, mainly because she knew what people were probably thinking. She knew that they believed that she'd pick the painting of her father. For a Britannian princess who loved her country, it was the obvious choice. However, Euphemia didn't want to go with the obvious or what others wanted her to do. She wanted the power to choose for herself.

In that moment she wished that she were more like Sailor Mars. Brave and strong. She made her own decisions. Chose her own destiny.

"_I can do that as well, can't I_," Euphie asked herself silently.

Eugene, the man who was hosting the event handed her a flower.

"The work of art upon which you place this flower will be deemed the winner your highness," he said.

Now with the flower in tow, she walked toward the paintings in front of her. There was the one of her father, which was directly in front of her. Her actual favorite painting was the one next to it on the left. It was a simple painting of a cottage and it subtly reminded her of her departed brother Clovis. He used to paint things of that nature. Simple and yet exquisite in it's own way.

Still, she's the Britannian princess, and while certain freedom's come with that, the freedom to be who you really are is a privilege that royalty cannot have. It simply isn't done when you have specific guidelines to follow. One of them being the discrimination against the numbers.

Like Suzaku…

"_But why_," Euphie thought to herself as she stared at the paintings. "_Why do we discriminate against each other. I don't understand it._"

Her father had said why once…at her brother's funeral, but his words did not appeal to her, and so she continued to find other answers for herself. But now it was all unclear. What was she to do?

"Please your highness, it's time for you to decide we can't wait any longer," Eugene stated while interfering with her train of thought.

"I know, but I…," she began shakily. She said nothing more, her thoughts taking over again until a cell phone rang. She turned to find the source of the sound. She wanted to know which phone had rang.

But it wasn't just one phone…

Or two…

Or three…

Pretty much every cell phone that was in that room rang. It was quite annoying if you thought about it. All that ringing and buzzing…but that's not important.

Next to her, Euphemia heard Darlton talking through his earpiece, but she didn't pay much attention to it as the monitor in front of her. An image was beginning to appear on it.

Euphemia could soon see that the Lancelot was combating with the enemy knightmare frames. Why this was happening the young princess didn't know, but she still became worried just the same. She always worried over Suzaku.

At one point when he had barely blocked off an attack, Euphemia had to bite her tongue to keep from yelling out for him to be more careful. After all, he can't hear her anyway.

So in that moment she began praying and hoping that Suzaku would make it out of there safe and unharmed.

"_Why do I feel this way about him_," Euphemia asked herself as she prayed. "_What is it that I'm feeling. Suzaku…what do you mean to me?_"

While Euphie searched for the answers from within her mind, she watched the Lancelot combat the other knightmares. While silently hoping and praying for him as well as for herself so that she can find the answers that she wished for.

* * *

Around the same time

(With Lelouch)

The Black Knights as well as the Four Holy Swords had just successfully busted Tohdoh out from his prison. He was now boarding his own custom made knightmare, telling his subordinates to cooperate with Zero.

After Tohdoh got into his own knightmare, Lelouch took off the Zero mask and smiled.

"_Now all the tasks at hand have been cleared and Nunnally's knight has already been chosen,_" Lelouch thought to himself. "_That leaves only_…"

It was at that moment that the very obstacle that was left to stand in his way appeared. The Lancelot.

"Well, how convenient; the one problem left to contend with has come here on his own," Lelouch said aloud, his smile growing wider.

And so the battle commenced between the Four Holy Swords, with Tohdoh leading, and the Lancelot. All the while Lelouch was preparing the strategy to take him out of the picture for good.

"Zero, do you have any data available on this unit," Tohdoh asked through one of the communicators that they each had.

"Possibly, however, I want you to do exactly as I say," Lelouch replied.

"Very well, I'll defer to you in this," Tohdoh replied.

With a nod, Lelouch gave orders for all of the units to give the Lancelot distance. They did so, but the Lancelot's speed was almost too fast for them to give him any kind of distance at all.

"_It's speed and maneuverability are truly astonishing,_" Lelouch thought. "_Nevertheless…I have everything I need to put him in check_."

And with that Lelouch began to send out the data. Some of which wouldn't have been possible without Rei's last bit of assistance. He would have to thank her for it later.

"It's movements follow a predictable pattern," Lelouch stated. "It's initial attack is always straight on. It never feints that first move."

As expected the Lancelot did just that.

"Once you dodge that attack," Lelouch continued. "He will immediately move to avoid your offensive. Check the data I'm sending you. Now! S-5-7!"

That particular unit was piloted by Asahina, and he was the one who attacked. As expected, the Lancelot fell back to the rear.

But that was exactly where Kyoshiro Tohdoh was.

"And with that…," Lelouch began.

Tohdoh prepared to attack from behind the Lancelot.

"Check," Lelouch finished.

However, the pilot of the Lancelot had anticipated Tohdoh's moves and he avoided getting killed, but the top of his hatch was sliced off and the pilot was revealed.

The second Lelouch saw the pilot, he stopped dead in his tracks.

"No way!"

In seconds Kallen was shouting. Trying to get him to send orders out, but Lelouch was paralyzed.

"All this time it was him," he whispered. "Suzaku…"

In the minutes that followed Suzaku and Tohdoh began to combat each other and they exchanged words, but Lelouch didn't pay attention. He couldn't.

"Why," he asked. "Why are you there? You can't be, because…you have to be by Nunnally's side."

Kallen continued to shout, but Lelouch heard nothing. He couldn't begin to process the fact that Suzaku, his best friend, was his enemy.

"Don't do it," Kallen screamed. She was screaming at the Four Holy Swords, who were preparing for their spinning life or death formation attack.

It was then that Lelouch finally snapped out of it.

"Wait! Stand down!"

"Don't worry," Asahina said. "It's a synchronized four way attack, he'll never dodge it."

However, Suzaku did indeed dodge the attack by using the harken booster.

And it was then that Lelouch had had enough.

"Stop it," he shouted. "We've done enough fighting for now. We achieved our objective here. Use escape route three."

At first no one moved.

"WITHDRAW IMMEDIATELY!"

It was at that moment that the backup forces that had been called to help Suzaku were beginning to arrive. And so they did as Zero said and retreated. Suzaku tried to follow them, but it was no use after they released the chaff smoke. In an instant the Black Knights and Zero were gone.

* * *

At that exact moment

(With Rei)

Rei felt immediate pain in her chest. Something was wrong, and in more ways than one.

The first reason, was undoubtedly Lelouch. Rei knew that he wasn't hurt or anything, but something had wounded him emotionally.

"_He must know about Suzaku being the pilot of the Lancelot now_," Rei realized silently.

Still, that wasn't all of it. There was something else that was far worse, but Rei couldn't identify it at all.

Rei still sat in the living room of Lelouch's house. She, as well as Serena and Nunnally were sitting at the table and eating dinner. Something simple that Rei had made. She wasn't very found of cooking, but she could make a few things. She stuck with something easy, so she'd made spaghetti. Serena and Nunnally had already cleaned their plates and were busily chatting away.

Rei however, had barely touched the food. She felt too nauseas to eat.

"Hey, I'll be right back okay," Rei said as she got up from the table to go to the bathroom. The nausea was getting the better of her.

She quickly walked upstairs and into one of the guest bathrooms. The second she closed the door she began throwing up into the toilet. To her, the constant premonitions were starting to get the better of her. She couldn't remember a time where her premonitions had ever made her sick. Especially sick enough to where she would continuously vomit for ten minutes. It just wasn't normal.

After the last round of puking was done, Rei flushed the toilet and stood to look at herself in the mirror. Her face was paler than normal, but the color was slowly returning to her face. Her hair was sticking to her forehead because she was sweating so much.

"_What's wrong with me_," Rei thought as she took off her Ashford Academy blazer. After tossing it to the floor she rolled up the sleeves of the white blouse that she was still wearing. She soon took off the green tie that she had to wear with the uniform and used it as a ribbon to tie her hair up into a high ponytail. She'd long ago changed into Capri pants and ballet flats, around the time when she'd been at the mansion before Serena arrived.

After inspecting herself she looked at least semi normal. The awful feeling in her chest sadly remained.

Not to mention that it got worse when she heard Nunnally scream.

"Aaaaaaah!"

Rei busted out of the bathroom and ran down the stairs. The windows were broken and two phantom like creatures stood by them. They reminded her of the phantoms that she had seen in that vision back in Narita, except these phantoms were wearing masks and dark cloaks. The mask had the marks of Geass all over them and only one hole was cut on the right side of the masks for an eye. They also held swords in their hands.

Rei quickly looked around and saw that Serena was in the corner of the room, holding Nunnally protectively.

"Serena, what are these things," she asked.

"I don't know, they just came crashing through the window and attacked us," Serena replied.

"Are you okay?"

"We're fine," Nunnally replied. "But I'm scared."

"Don't worry Nunnally, I'll take care of it," Rei told her while turning to the phantoms that were preparing for an attack.

"Serena, get Nunnally out of here," Rei ordered hastily as she prepared to fight the two phantoms on her own."

Serena nodded and reluctantly left the house while carrying Nunnally on her back. She didn't want to leave Rei to fight on her own, but she had to protect Nunnally first.

So now Rei stood alone, with no weapons or plans.

However, now that she was alone…she could become the warrior of fire.

So without a second thought, Rei pulled out her transformation pen and shouted the words…

"Mars Crystal Power!"

The flames quickly danced around her as she became a heroine of justice. A woman filled with determination and courage.

When the transformation ended, she immediately began to attack.

"Mars Flame Sniper," she shouted. The flame arrow pierced the first monster, but the other one came to her faster than she had anticipated. She barely dodged the sword that had been aimed for her head. She quickly used one of her talismans to dispel the creature.

Both phantoms soon turned into dust and faded away, but that was when Rei realized that this was only the beginning.

One by one, more and more phantoms entered the house, each with swords in their hands. And those who didn't have swords had claws that were long and sharp.

"_What's going on here_," Rei wondered as she began to fire off her Flame Snipers one by one at each creature. She was having a hard time though, because the other phantoms that weren't attacked came at her so quickly. At one point she was backed into a wall. Unable to escape because her powers had been drained.

She hadn't been bodily harmed yet, but the vomiting spell from earlier had left her weak and exhausted. Her attacks had become useless against the creatures.

One of them slowly approached her. There were few left in the house now, but it didn't matter. She was about to die.

The seconds played out in slow motion as the phantom raised it's sword into the air. Rei couldn't begin to breathe or think as the sword drew closer and closer to piercing her heart.

That is…until one second before…something else took over her entirely.

And Rei disappeared…

* * *

Meanwhile

Serena P.O.V.

I don't know what's going on, but I don't like it at all. This must be what Haruka warned us about, but I'd thought that it would have attacked Juban city, not here at Ashford.

I now ran, while carrying Nunnally and heading towards the girl's dorms. I was pretty sure that Nunnally and I would be safest in Rei's dorm room until I could get in touch with the other scouts.

"Serena, do you think Rei is going to be all right," Nunnally asked.

"Don't worry," I told her. "Rei will be fine."

"_At least I hope she will_," I thought inwardly.

"Help!"

Oh, that doesn't sound good.

"Someone help," a girl shouted as she ran out from girl's dorms building.

"What's going on," I asked her.

"There are these weird ghost things attacking everyone," she shouted taking off a second later. "Run away!"

Everything told me to take the girl's advice and run away from the building, but I reluctantly decided to go in there anyway.

"Well, here goes," I said running into the building as quickly as possible. On the way to Rei's dorm room I saw that the other girls were running and shouting, and I started to think that where I was headed was where the phantoms were sure to be.

Sure enough they were right in the hallway where Rei's room was. Dang it! This is just terrible.

I quickly sat Nunnally on the ground where she'd be safe and then began to run towards the phantoms. They may have swords and stuff, but I still got my powers.

"Moon Eternal Make-Up," I whispered, so that Nunnally wouldn't be able to hear me. After all, she isn't that far away.

After transforming into Sailor Moon I began to totally kick butt. Sure I'd never been much of a fighter, but I've been practicing. I've definitely gotten better, but I have to rely on my powers mostly. So I let my magic scepter take care of most of the work.

The phantoms soon turned to dust at my feet and I ran into Rei's room, while transforming back to normal. I knew she kept weapons in here, so I went through everything to find them.

So far I've found two hand guns, a butcher knife, and a bow with some arrows. Most likely the bow and arrows were stolen from the archery club.

I didn't think I'd find anything else, but I looked under the bed just in case.

What I found surprised me.

Under the bed I found a samurai sword with an engraving of a tiger on the sheath. Total jack-pot!

Making sure I'd gotten everything, I transformed back to normal and ran out of the room straight to Nunnally. She was exactly where I'd left her, perfectly safe.

"You ready Nunnally," I asked as I picked her up again.

"Yes," she replied. "Did you get what you need?"

"Yeah," I said running down the stairs to the third floor. I was almost positive that Shirley stayed on this floor, but who knows if she'd still be here.

"Shirley," I shouted.

No answer…from anyone. This hallway was practically deserted.

"Aaaaah!"

"That sounded like Shirley," Nunnally stated quickly.

"You know where her voice is coming from," I asked.

"That way," Nunnally said pointing toward the hallway on the left.

I turned onto the left hallway and sure enough Shirley and her roommate Sophie had been backed up into a corner by a phantom,. Both of them were dressed up for some reason, but that wasn't really important…although I'll have to compliment their fashion choices cause their outfits are totally cute.

Still, that aside I had some major fighting to do. So I set Nunnally down again and unsheathed the sword. I'm not an expert with them…well I've never used on in my life except for that one time in that battle with Galaxia, but I'll have to use this now.

So I quickly slashed the phantom and it became dust instantly. Shirley and Sophie looked grateful.

"Serena, you saved us," Shirley said.

"Shirley, where's your room," I asked.

"Right there," Shirley replied pointing to the door next to me.

"Okay, we'll need to hide in there for a little bit while we're waiting for backup," I said as I went back to pick up Nunnally.

"Back-up," Sophie asked.

"Yeah, these weird phantom things are all over campus," I said as the four of us entered the room.

"You serious," Shirley asked while I sat Nunnally on her bed.

"Yeah," I replied while getting my communicator.

After a moment I called Ami, she'd be the most calm about this.

"Hello?"

"Ami, we've got a problem at Ashford," I said as her face appeared on the screen. "It's under attack by these weird phantom things."

"What, how can that be," Ami asked.

"How should I know…they just randomly came here," I said.

"I'll get Haruka and the others, we'll be right there," Ami replied.

"Listen Ami, don't come as…well you know," I said realizing that Shirley and the others were still in the room.

"I understand Serena, don't worry we're on our way," Ami said quickly as she hung up. After a moment I did the same.

"_Now the only thing left to do is…_"

That was when another phantom crashed through the door.

Looks like a girl's job is never done.

* * *

A/N: And that's the end of that chapter. But seriously, what is going on here? Who's sending these freaky phantoms to attack the school? What will happen when Lelouch and Suzaku find out about what's going on?

The only way to find out is to tune in to the next chapter.


	56. Worst Nightmares Part 2

A/N: Are you ready for chapter 56? (Good golly this story is long.) Anyway, this chapter is going to be action filled. Lots of violence, running, and evil laughs shall ensue.

Including mine.

Wuhahahahahahahaha!

Now that's out of my system, on to the chapter.

Disclaimer: Nothing from Code Geass or Sailor Moon belongs to me.

Chapter 56

Worst Nightmares Part 2

_It's around eight thirty and Ashford Academy is under the attack of an unknown army of phantoms which are led by a single man. A man who is out for vengeance._

_But who is this man? Only time will reveal the truth. _

At about 8:35 p.m.

Serena P.O.V.

Man these phantoms are annoying!

I'd just gotten through taking out the one that had busted through Shirley and Sophie's bedroom door and now another one has come.

"Shirley, get Nunnally," I shouted.

Shirley hurriedly got Nunnally onto her back and I quickly slashed through the phantom.

"Now, hurry up and follow me," I shouted. Sophie and Shirley, who was carrying Nunnally, quickly followed as I continued to slash through the phantoms. Who knew I'd actually become and expert with this thing.

"We've got to get everyone to a safe place," I said as I continued to run and slash our way through the phantoms.

"The school gym is the best place to go, it's on the far end of campus," Sophie said. "I'm sure that those phantom things haven't gotten even close to going there yet.

Then that's where we're headed," I said.

"Now way, that'd be a death sentence," Shirley cut in.

"Why," I asked.

"We'd have to get past the boy's dorms, and then we'd have to get into the school," Shirley said. "We'd have to run through the school too and who knows how many phantoms could be in there."

"Well, we have to do something," I said.

"How about focus on the twenty phantoms in front of us," Sophie said as she stopped.

I turned to see that she was right, so Shirley and I both stopped in our tracks.

"What do we do now," Nunnally asked.

I took out a gun from my pocket and handed it to Sophie.

"Shirley, protect Nunnally," I told her. "Sophie you don't mind helping me fight these things off do you?"

"I've never used a gun before," she said.

"Okay, then take the knife," I said taking the gun back and putting it in my pocket.

"I'd rather have the gun," she exclaimed frantically.

"Make up your mind," I said taking the gun back out from my pocket, giving it to her and then taking the knife back.

"You ready now," I asked.

"Uh, huh," Sophie said cheerfully. Why she was cheerful all of a sudden I didn't know, but I didn't really care either.

"Let's do this."

* * *

9:00 p.m.

Back at Lelouch's house

Rei P.O.V.

I slowly slipped back into consciousness, not sure of what had happened to me. In fact, I can't seem to remember anything.

After sitting up I checked my surroundings. I was in Lelouch's house, in the kitchen…but why am I here?

Suddenly, the memories returned. The premonitions, the vomiting, the phantoms…

The phantoms!

I jumped to my feet and searched all around me. There was nothing around me, and it was also then that I realized that I'd transformed back to my normal state.

What happened?

I soon decided that it didn't matter. I had to get out of here and find Serena and Nunnally.

So after collecting my thoughts I ran to the drawers in the kitchen and took out two butcher knives. It wouldn't be enough, so I quickly ran into the living room and up the stairs to see if I could find anything else.

Knowing that Lelouch probably had something, I ran into his room first. I checked one of his drawers and found a handgun. The same one that Shirley had almost killed him with.

"_He must keep it as a memento of what he did to Shirley_," I thought as I pocketed the gun. "_Anyway, I better tell him about what's going on and warn him to stay as far away as possible. This school has gotten way too dangerous._"

I quickly took out my communicator and began to call him. Hopefully he hasn't already lost it.

* * *

At that exact moment

Lelouch P.O.V.

"_The irony of this situation is hysterical_," I thought as I laughed. There was nothing funny about this at all…and yet I can't stop laughing like the insane man that I've become.

It would seem that fate has decided for Suzaku and I to be enemies on the battle field. Both standing against our own countries to fight for our own morals and principles.

And for some maniacal and twisted reason, it was funny to me.

Easy to say that I have most likely, for lack of better terms, lost it.

"Beep, beep."

I realized that the communicator that Rei had given me was ringing, but I didn't answer it. Whatever it is can wait until later.

"Beep, beep."

I continued to laugh, not heading the continuous beeping.

"**BEEP, BEEP!**"

Alright fine, Rei! I'll answer the stupid thing.

I grabbed the communicator from out of my pocket and spoke into it.

"What is it Rei," I asked while making sure that all my other communication systems were turned off. Apparently I had left one on, the one to Kallen's earpiece. I quickly turned it off.

"Lelouch, thank goodness you finally answered," Rei said frantically as her face appeared on the screen. "Listen; whatever you do don't come back to Ashford until tomorrow."

"Why," I asked. I didn't find her desperation favorable. Something is wrong.

"Ashford Academy is under attack…,"

"Where's Nunnally," I cut in.

"I don't know, but she's with Serena so I know that she's safe," Rei said.

"I'm coming to the school," I told her.

"What!" she exclaimed. "No, it's way too dangerous Lelouch. Besides I know that Serena will keep her safe."

"Even so, I'm still coming," I replied.

"Lelouch, I know that Nunnally means everything to you, but if you end up getting killed Nunnally will lose her entire world," Rei shouted. "I'm begging you Lelouch, stay away!"

I paused for a moment, knowing that she was right, but I couldn't just sit back and do nothing. I had to make sure for myself that Nunnally was safe.

"I'm sorry Rei…."

"Lelou…"

I hung up and put the communicator back into my pocket. In the seconds that followed I put on the Zero mask and emerged from my Burai.

"C.C.," I shouted.

"Up here," was her nonchalant reply. She was standing on the banister.

"When were you going to tell me about it," I asked, knowing she already knew.

"Rei beat me to it," C.C. replied.

I gritted my teeth, but said nothing more. After all, Kallen and the others were nearby and I didn't want them to hear this.

"Stay here C.C.," I said knowing that I was going to regret what I was going to say next.

"You're in charge until I return."

"Works for me," C.C. said. "Just stay alive."

"I will," I promised hoping down from the Burai and making my way off the base.

* * *

Meanwhile

Rei P.O.V.

"I should have known this would happen!"

So now I've gone and put Lelouch in danger. This was turning into a toxic situation and in order to protect Lelouch I was going to need help. It's not like I can be in two places at once.

So after a moment of contemplating I grabbed my cell phone from out of my other pocket and dialed Suzaku's number.

* * *

A little earlier

Around 8:52 p.m.

Euphemia P.O.V.

I now stood in my room. Waiting for Suzaku. I wanted to tell him personally that I had chosen him to be my knight.

(Flashback)

The battle between Suzaku and the Black Knights had just ended. I had been so happy that Suzaku had chased them away and glad to know that Suzaku had finally been able to prove himself worthy to Britannia.

"Suzaku, well done," I had whispered.

"Traitor, why won't he follow them," a man had suddenly said.

"Because they're elevens like him."

"Of course. I thought one against seven was a bit much to swallow."

All of them said those things, or things of that nature. Calling Suzaku a traitor, or an eleven. I couldn't stand it.

"Princess Euphemia," Darlton said, noticing that I had begun to hold the flower in my hands tighter. It had been then that I couldn't stand it anymore.

"All of you!"

The nobles and reporters turned to stare at me, but I no longer cared.

"I'll now answer the question you asked me earlier," I said. "You inquired as to whom I would select to serve as my knight, correct."

No one said a word.

"The knight I have chosen will be the young man you see before you," I continued, gesturing to the monitor.

"Warrant officer, Suzaku Kururugi."

(End Flashback)

There was a sudden knock on the door. My knight had arrived.

"Come in," I said.

Slowly I turned to face the door that was being opened. Suzaku, in his piloting uniform, walked in hesitantly. He was probably confused on why I'd summoned him here.

"Was there something you needed your highness," he asked, not moving from his spot by the door.

"Euphie," I said.

"What?"

"Just call me Euphie," I told him while slowly approaching him. "Anyway, I just wanted to tell you personally that I have selected you to be my knight."

"You chose me," Suzaku asked.

"Of course," I replied. "You've earned it."

Suzaku stood motionless for a moment, but a small smile graced his features.

"Your highness…"

"Euphie," I cut in.

"Right," he said while correcting himself. "Euphie…I'm an Honorary Britannian, why would you choose me?"

"Why wouldn't I," I asked even though I knew what he'd been suggesting. He knew that many people were not going to be happy about this. It would definitely create controversy.

Still, there is no one else I would rather have to be my knight. I don't know how I feel about Suzaku yet…nor do I know why I'm doing these things to help him, but I do know that our discrimination against the numbers is wrong.

After all, they're people. Just like Britannians are people.

"Will you accept this honor, Suzaku," I asked.

"Yes," he answered, without any trace of hesitation. I was glad for it, and grateful that he wanted to do this.

"Thank you Suzaku," I said.

"It's an honor to serve you princess," he said while pretending to bow gallantly. It made me laugh because he looked kind of silly when he moved in that manner. It was something that would fit Lelouch better…

Or Zero…

In that moment I put two and two together, and though I'd already suspected it in the past, I wasn't fully positive about it until now. Lelouch must be Zero.

Of course, I didn't let that realization ruin my moment with Suzaku. I wanted to enjoy it as much as possible since I didn't see him often enough.

Maybe that's why I'd made him my knight. I wanted to be with him more.

We were still laughing and talking when all of a sudden his phone began to ring. He grabbed it out from his pocket and answered it.

"Hello," he said. "Hey…slow down what's wrong Rei?"

"_Rei_," I thought to myself. "_That's Sailor Mars's…Julianna's secret identity._"

"What!" Suzaku exclaimed, the expression on his face turning sour. "How can Ashford be under an attack without us realizing it!"

I didn't say a word, but I became worried for Sailor Mars…I mean Rei. She must be in some danger.

"I'm on my way, I'll bring the…what do you mean don't bring the Lancelot, and how do you know I'm the pilot anyway Rei? Hey are you still there? Rei!"

Suzaku hurriedly hung up his phone and then apologized to me, knowing that he had to leave me now. Truthfully, I didn't want him to go, but I knew that he had to.

"Should I send reinforcements to back you up Suzaku," I asked.

"No, Rei told me not to bring the Lancelot," Suzaku replied. "And I realize now that she's got a good reason for that too. If I came busting in there with the Lancelot I'd probably wreck the place. It's too dangerous."

"I understand, just don't get hurt all right Suzaku," I told him as he began to walk towards the door.

"Don't worry, I'll return Euphie," he said just as he left. I smiled.

"_Good luck, my knight_."

* * *

Now back to the present time

9:17 p.m.

Suzaku P.O.V.

I was on my way back towards Ashford Academy, driving the car that I'd stolen, which happened to be Lloyd's. He probably wouldn't miss it though. He was too busy fixing the Lancelot's hatch to care about a car that couldn't be used for military purposes. After all, this thing was probably expensive and more than I could ever pay for. Apparently, Lloyd is an Earl and extremely rich.

However, that had nothing to do with the current situation, so I put it out of my mind.

Well, except the thoughts that told me to make sure not to wreck this thing.

Presently, I didn't know what to make of Ashford Academy being attacked. That and Rei hadn't specified what or who had been attacking the school. The whole thing sounded like a long shot to me, but against my better judgment I still trusted Rei enough to know that she wasn't kidding around. How frantic she had sounded proved that.

"_Still, how does she know that I'm the pilot of the Lancelot_," I thought as I drove down the highway, knowing that it wouldn't be much longer until I was at the gates of Ashford. When I get there I'm going to have to ask her. The girl is keeping way too many secrets.

While I have my suspicions about her, I wasn't sure on anything. I needed to confront her on it.

"HARUKA! WILL YOU PLEASE JUST GO AROUND HIM!"

The voice had come from behind me. I looked into my rearview mirror to see that a blue convertible was practically on my bumper.

"SETSUNA, I JUST BOUGHT THIS CAR," the driver was saying. "I AM NOT GOING TO DRIVE RECKLESSLY AND RISK GETTING US ALL KILLED BEFORE WE GET THERE!"

"REI AND SERENA ARE IN GREAT DANGER, WE NEED TO GO FASTER," the dark haired woman in the back seat was saying.

"_Wait, did she say Rei and Serena_?"

"WE'RE ALREADY GOING NINETY-FIVE MILES AN HOUR. THAT'S TWENTY MILES OVER THE SPEED LIMIT!"

Yep, they're Rei's friends all right.

I began to drive faster, my own impatience getting the better of me. We were almost there now though. Five minutes away from the academy gates at most.

"_Hold on Rei_," I thought as her friends continued to shout from behind me. "_We're coming._"

* * *

A/N: Okay, not as much violence as I thought it was going to be when I first started writing this chapter, but in the next couple of chapters…be ready for drama and violence_._


	57. Worst Nightmares Part 3

A/N: Hope you guys will enjoy this. Thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed. This chapter is for you guys.

Disclaimer: Nothing from Code Geass or Sailor Moon belong to me.

Chapter 57

Worst Nightmares Part 3

At Ashford Academy

9:28 p.m.

Lelouch P.O.V.

I'd arrived at Ashford Academy to find that Rei had been right. An attack had been implemented, but the motives for this attack were unknown to me.

That and what exactly was attacking the school.

Whatever it was obviously wasn't human. I'd known that after hearing the sounds that came from these things. It was as if they were phantoms performing an off key opera.

(a/n: It puts an all new meaning to Phantom of the Opera, doesn't it?)

Clearly, this had something to do with Geass. I figured that out after seeing the masks that the phantoms wore on their faces. Still, it didn't make any sense to me. What did they want? Why were they here?

"Lelouch," a voice shouted. I turned to see Suzaku. Though seeing him right now angered me, I didn't let it show. I pretended to be relieved to see him.

Of course after a moment I was relieved to see him, since six women, (who were obviously Rei's friends), came rushing up to us.

"I see," the blue haired girl, who I believe is Ami, stated as she kneeled next to the two of us. "Rei and Serena called the two of you here too."

"Actually, Rei told me to stay away," I told her while also realizing that Rei must have called Suzaku to get him to come here so that I wouldn't be alone. Typical of her. Always trying to protect somebody.

"Anyway, how's it look," the brunette girl, Lita, asked as she knelled next to us.

"Not good, we're out of their sight for now," I told her. "However, those things are armed with swords and/or really sharp claws. We also can't get in because the gates to the school have been closed. I'm sure that whoever had been in charge of closing them did so to try and keep the phantoms out, but it didn't work."

"But then how are we supposed to get in," Suzaku asked.

"I may have a solution," Ami said as she stood.

"What's that," the woman, who I remembered to be Michele, asked.

Ami quickly grabbed something from out of the small bag she was carrying. She then proceeded to quickly put on two black elbow length gloves.

"What will those do," Suzaku asked. From what Rei had told me about Ami, she was a genius and could pretty much make any kind of gadget you could ask for. These gloves of hers will probably do something unexpected. Maybe chainsaws will come out from them or something equally insane…

Weirdly enough, that's exactly what happened when she pressed the button that made the mechanism functional. After that she slowly walked the gate of Ashford Academy and began to slice at the metal bars that had kept the school safe from intruders in the past.

"There," she exclaimed when she was finished. After pressing the button again the chainsaws receded back into the gloves.

"Nice work Ami," Lita remarked as she took the lead, going through the wide hole that Ami had made. "Let's get going."

The rest quickly followed her onto the campus, but we were soon surrounded by the phantoms.

"Ami, do you know how many of these things there are," Amara asked as Ami got out a small hand-held computer.

"Around us there are at least twenty of them, but in other areas there are hundreds of them and they're multiplying fast," she said as she typed on the computer. "I'm not sure if we'll be able to get rid of all of them."

"We have to try," Suzaku said taking out a gun from his jeans pocket.

"Hotaru, you brought the other weapons right," Lita asked.

"I've got a couple of guns, but once they're out of bullets we'll have to rely solely on Ami when it comes to destroying these things since she's the one with the chainsaws," Hotaru said as she handed each of us guns before quickly shooting one of the phantoms that had been trying to attack us. The others soon began to attack as well. All striking from different directions, and many of them were too quick for me to get an accurate shot on them.

Suzaku and the others weren't struggling as much with it as I was, but then again, they were more experienced with this sort of thing. Still, I tired to fight anyway. I had to for now, at least until I knew that Nunnally was…

"_Nunnally!_"

When I saw Serena carrying Nunnally, I nearly stopped fighting. Nunnally was still safe, but a phantom was headed straight for them.

"Lelouch, look out," Ami shouted while pushing me out of the way. She saved me from being killed by the phantom, but it didn't register in my mind. My only thought had been of Nunnally when Ami had pushed me.

I looked in their direction in time to see the phantom attack them both with a blue, fire-like, blast that Serena hadn't seen coming, and by the time she saw it she barely had enough time to protect Nunnally from getting hit by the blast.

Serena however, wasn't so lucky.

* * *

A little earlier

9:19 p.m.

Serena P.O.V.

Everything that had happened at that time had pretty much gone by too fast for me to remember anything important. The only thing that I clearly remember was that Shirley had protected Nunnally from getting hurt when the phantom attacked her. After that things became confusing. I'd made sure to get Nunnally out, but we had gotten separated from Shirley and Sophie after the phantoms attacked us outside the girl's dorm building. I know that they both got out okay, but it didn't stop me from worrying about them as I continued to run down the campus. Everywhere I turned there were people screaming or running to escape the phantoms that seemed to be all over the place.

I held Nunnally, bridal style now because these phantoms had seemed to get the power of attacking people with blue fire blasts and I didn't want Nunnally to get hit by one. At the time I'd already been hit by one when a phantom attacked me from behind. But now that I'm carrying Nunnally I can't fight. Even with Rei's sword tied around my waist I couldn't use it. It'd be pointless to try, so for the time being I had tried to run and avoid the phantoms as much as I could.

But it didn't work out that way.

At one point a phantom prepared for an attack when I wasn't paying attention, and I'd barely been able to turn my back to the blast that would've killed Nunnally had I not done so.

"Ugh," I groaned as Nunnally and I both hit the concrete. "Are you okay Nunnally," I asked.

"I'm okay," Nunnally replied.

"_But for how much longer_," I thought desperately. Behind me another phantom was coming, so I quickly stood and drew my sword. I had to protect Nunnally no matter what happened. I refused to let Rei down.

So I fought the phantoms off for as long as I could, but they overpowered me. I just wasn't strong enough to fight them anymore.

"Nunnally, Serena!"

I turned to see Lelouch running straight toward us, a gun in his hand.

"No, stay back," I shouted. Just then a phantom appeared behind him. He was about to strike, so without thinking I jumped and sent both me and Lelouch hurdling away from the phantom, but in my haste I'd forgotten about Nunnally.

Luckily, the phantoms came after us and I quickly destroyed it once I'd gotten off of Lelouch.

"Oh, great," I said, now feeling the sharp pain in my ankle. I must have sprained it when I jumped to protect Lelouch. I can barely stand now.

"Where's Nunnally," Lelouch asked helping me to my feet when I fell back to the ground. "What happened to her?"

"Over there," I said when I spotted her. Suzaku was protecting her now, but now they were surrounded. The other scouts were here too, but they weren't transformed and they were still fighting their own set of phantoms. Seriously, these things were everywhere.

"What's going on here," I asked.

"You think I know," Lelouch asked picking up his gun from the ground while still trying to keep me from falling back on the ground. It was getting harder to stand now. I was exhausted and injured from all the fighting. I could barely keep my eyes open.

If that weren't bad enough, a phantom that was moving so fast that I could barely see it, was heading straight for Suzaku and Nunnally, its sword was raised…and ready to strike.

"Lelouch look," I shouted pointing over to where they stood. The phantoms that had been attacking Suzaku had disappeared and the one that had it's sword raised was only six yards away from them.

"Nunnally, Suzaku," Lelouch screamed hysterically. He was about to take off but I stopped him.

"Let me go," he sneered when I grabbed onto his jacket.

"Stop you'll only get yourself killed!"

"I don't care," he exclaimed. "My sister is my only reason for living."

"I know but…"

It was then that I saw the only thing that could possibly stop this.

* * *

At 9:34 p.m.

Rei P.O.V.

I have to find them. I have to find them now.

Only moments ago, I had a vision that Nunnally and Suzaku were both going to be killed by a particularly strong phantom. If I didn't stop it, Lelouch would lose all of his reasons for living, and then everything would turn for the worse.

Not that it hadn't already done that.

The phantoms that had wreaked havoc on this school had already killed a fair share of students and teachers all around campus. Britannians and Honorary Britannians alike were now strewn around like rag dolls. The sight was horrific and not unlike the nightmare that I'd had only a yesterday.

I knew that all of this was my fault. How or why was a mystery, but this was obviously my fault. I'm the reason why these phantoms have come here.

And that was all the information I needed to know that I had to stop those phantoms from killing anyone else before it was too late.

If they wanted me…fine, they can have me for all I care. This has to stop.

I ran around the building, taking out the phantoms that got in my way by using the handgun that I'd taken from Lelouch's room. The main courtyard was where I was headed. The place where I had seen Suzaku and Nunnally murdered.

"_Please, just don't let me be too late_," I thought as I continued to run as fast as my body would allow.

When I arrived onto the main courtyard I saw the mass of bodies as well as the few people who were trying to fight them off.

The first being Ami and Lita. Ami with one of her gadget weapons, and Lita with a her own handgun. The others also had guns, and they continued to fight. I looked past them, they weren't my main concern right now.

Suzaku and Nunnally were, and when I saw them I realized that my vision was happening right now. The phantom was heading toward them, preparing to strike as it got closer and closer.

"NO," I screamed, taking off, willing my body to go faster than it could go. I needed more speed than ever. I had to get to them. With every fiber of my being, I begged my body to move faster. To carry me closer to what would end up being my death if I succeeded in saving them.

In truth, my life had meant nothing to me in that moment. That was why I didn't stop when other phantoms tried to stand in my way. I simply kept running, letting them cut me with their swords as I ran past. I no longer felt pain…only the rush that came with the adrenaline that was pumping through my veins.

I was so convicted to run straight into my death that I'd barely heard Serena's voice when she called out to me.

"Rei, you're sword," she screamed as she threw it. I know that she'd done so with as much force as she could so that I'd be able to catch it even though we were at least six yards apart.

When I caught the sword that had been my father's I felt a new strength and determination fill me. I quickly unsheathed the sword and with one final leap, stepped in between the phantom and my friends…

Our swords collided. The sound that resonated was the loud clang of metal and Japanese steel.

And then…I finally felt the pain.

The sword that would have killed both Suzaku and Nunnally now slashed my right shoulder. My blood spluttered out from my body, the sound of it sickened me, as well as the sight of it, but I didn't dwell on it and instead focused on finishing the phantom off.

Because I'd diverted the attack, I had the upper hand , and used it to my advantage.

In one fluid motion, I knocked the sword out of the phantom's ghostly hands and then proceeded to stab it's chest. It immediately turned to dust before me.

And when I looked around, I saw that the phantoms had all but disappeared, if only for a moment.

"Suzaku, Nunnally…are you two alright," I asked, turning to face them.

"You saved us Rei," Nunnally replied. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me…it's my job," I told her. In the next second I turn to find Serena and Lelouch walking slowly toward us.

"Serena, Lelouch," I exclaimed, relieved. "I'm glad you're both okay too."

"Rei your shoulder," Serena began.

"I'm okay," I replied, remembering that I'm still bleeding. "You know I've gotten worse wounds than this." I looked at Lelouch for a moment. His gaze was locked on my shoulder as well. It surprised me because I would have thought that his only concern would have been Nunnally.

"Are you sure that you're going to be alright," he asked me.

"I think so," I replied. "I'm not dizzy yet, so that's a good sign."

He nodded and then kneeled down to the ground to check on his sister and Suzaku, who hadn't let go of the young girl since the phantom had tried to kill them. I only hoped that Nunnally wasn't traumatized by all of this.

"Nunnally," Lelouch began.

"I'm alright big brother, thanks to Serena, Suzaku, and Rei," Nunnally replied. "They all protected me."

"I'm just glad that this is over," Suzaku said as he let go of Nunnally so that Lelouch could hug her. It warmed my heart to see Lelouch reunited with his sister. I was glad that I was able to help save her from the clutches of death. However, something didn't feel right.

Gradually, the other girls came to us, having defeated their share of phantoms.

"Is it over," Lita asked once we'd all come together.

"Yeah, I think it is," Serena said happily, as she limped to Lita. I felt bad that Serena had gotten hurt. After all, this was all my fault…

And it wasn't over.

Suddenly, and obviously on cue, the wind picked up, and then thousands of phantoms surrounded us.

Can't I be wrong? Just one time. Please!

"_Did you enjoy the opening act_?"

I recognized that voice.

Or rather, I recognized the presence that was now inside my head.

After a short moment, two of the phantoms who were in front of our group stepped aside and a very familiar man, who was wearing a black cloak, instead of a dark blue one like the others had. The symbol of Geass on the very front of it.

He also wore sunglasses over his eyes, and headphones over his head.

How he could be standing in front of me I couldn't begin to fathom. From what I knew he'd been killed. There was no possible way that he could be alive, and yet there he was. Standing in front of me with that evil grin on his face. And though he could not speak, he didn't need to. He'd obviously altered his Geass, and could now communicate telepathically.

But none of that mattered.

What mattered was that…

Mao had returned.

And he was more of a threat now, than he ever was before.

* * *

A/N: Originally it had never been my intention to bring Mao back from the dead. However, when this idea popped into my head, it was just too good to resist. And don't think that Mao's the only one coming back. I've got one last surprise in store for this part of the story. An epic battle, and a confession shall ensue. But in order to find out what will happen, you'll have to read the next chapter.

Note: Also want to say that the idea for Ami's chainsaw gloves isn't originally my idea. It was inspired by the character Alisa Bosconovitch from Tekken 6. (I've decided to make Ami an expert on all things with technology including nanotechnology and cyber kinetics as well as her skills that she would use whenever she decided to become a doctor.) As far as brains go, she'll be as smart, if not smarter, than Nina.


	58. Worst Nightmares Part 4

A/N: Wrote most of this in history class one day a couple of weeks ago. I've been waiting to post this, so I'm glad to finally be able to. Hope you'll be ready for a surprise toward the end. Also this chapter is all in Rei's point of view. I wanted it this way so you could get the full emotional intensity that comes with a surprise that Rei won't see coming.

Note: If it's in italics, then it's thoughts or telepathic conversations. (I'm sure you knew this already, but I wanted to be sure since this chapter has a lot of italics.)

Disclaimer: Nothing from Code Geass or Sailor Moon belong to me.

Chapter 58

Worst Nightmares Part 4

I couldn't believe it. Couldn't begin to describe how messed up this was. How could it even be possible?

Mao was alive.

He stood before me and the others, who were either standing or kneeling behind me. I also knew that Lelouch and Suzaku were probably as shocked to see him as I was.

"_Well,_" Mao began, speaking to me telepathically. "_I'm sure you're surprised to see me again_."

"_I think we got that part covered_," I thought, knowing that he already knew my thoughts, as well as everyone else's thoughts.

"How can you be here," I asked aloud. "You were killed."

Mao said nothing. After all, he couldn't…because of me.

"Rei, what's going on," Serena asked in a whisper. "Who is this guy?"

I couldn't answer her…mainly because my mind couldn't make sense of what was happening. Surely, this had to be a nightmare.

"_I can assure you that this is real_," Mao said from within my mind, causing my head to ache.

"_How_," I think.

"_After C.C. killed me, she sent me to C's world_," Mao replied.

"_What_?"

"_C's world_," Mao explained. "_The world of subconscious and conscious memories._"

I still didn't understand how that had anything to do with how Mao had returned.

"_Well, if you'd let me finish_," Mao said, interrupting and interfering with my train of thought. "_I would gladly get to the point_."

"_Since when are you one to ever go straight to the point_," I asked him.

"_Since the day she resurrected me_," Mao stated as his evil smile grew wider.

"_Who is she_," I thought in wonder.

"Rei, you mind explaining why this guy isn't saying anything," Lita asked suddenly.

"Trust me, he is," I answered, then refocused on Mao as a question filled my mind.

"_How are you using telepathy to communicate with me_," I ask, even though I partially know the answer. "_I thought you could only read minds_."

"_When I was resurrected, I learned to adapt my Geass_," Mao explained, somewhat stating what had already been obvious to me. "_After all, it's because of you that I can no longer speak_."

"_Apparently, it didn't stop you from being the same old pain in the butt,_" I thought offhandedly, until I remembered that Mao's got a front row view of my mind.

"_And I'm not the only one either_," Mao stated. I didn't like the sound of that.

"_So, you've picked up some other abilities_," I think, narrowing my gaze so that it's solely on him.

"_Yes, I can interact with any mind within five hundred meters_," Mao explained. "_Which means I've acquired extra abilities. One being that I can talk to you and others through telepathy. Another ability, one that I've been using since we've been talking, is one of my personal favorites…_"

"_And you're still not one to get to the point_," I cut in.

"_Aren't we impatient today._"

"_Out with it Mao!_"

"_Very well,_" he said. "_The other ability that I've been using is one that allows me to enable others to hear your thoughts, as well as our telepathic conversation_."

And when he says that, the nausea creeps up on me again, but this time it's not because of a premonition. No, this time it's because I can suddenly feel two other presences in my mind. And it only takes me one second to realize who.

"_That's right_," Mao says. "_I've enabled Lelouch and Suzaku to peer straight into your thoughts, as well as hear our conversation. I could enable you to hear their thoughts on this, but that would take out all the fun in torturing you. That and you have been lying to them, so why not let them see the truth._"

I turn to Suzaku and Lelouch, who are still on the ground by Nunnally's side.

"So you both, just heard all that," I ask them.

Suzaku nodded.

"Lelouch," I ask.

"Yes," Lelouch replied.

"Do me a favor then," I say, seeing the confused expressions that everyone else was giving me. "Explain to the others what's going on, because I know that they're confused. Right Serena?"

Serena simply nods as Lelouch and Suzaku begin to tell them what's happening. Although I know without listening that their leaving some things out, which is what I prefer anyway. Besides, there are some other questions I need answered and I need the two of them to be distracted so that they won't catch this.

"_They'll hear every word_," Mao tells me. Stupid telepathy. How and when did he adapt his Geass anyway? He was only dead for one day, if not less than that!

"_A day on Earth is like a year in C's world_," Mao explained.

Oh, great. The year flew by so fast. Where did all the time go?

"_Very funny Rei, always filled with spunk._"

This was getting real old, real fast and quite annoying. Still, there's something critical I have to know.

"How much do they know," I asked aloud, knowing Mao would know what I mean.

"_I have control over what they hear_," Mao stated. "_They could know only the thoughts pertaining to our telepathic conversation, or maybe your thoughts that are just on the surface of your mind. For all you know they could be seeing right into the depths of your soul_."

"_Wouldn't it have been so much easier just to say that you're not going to tell me_," I ask him.

"_You're not one for the flair of theatrics_?"

"_No, not really_."

"_Then this must be very irritating for you then_," Mao taunted while clapping his hands over his head. It was the very thing that made me want to take my sword and just cut him into little tiny pieces.

"_Now, now Rei,_" Mao said. "_You really want Lulu and Kururugi to hear those violent thoughts_?"

Oh, yeah. How can I forget that? Seriously? Is this guy serious? He's interfering with my thoughts, he's got Lelouch and Suzaku roaming through my mind and finding out who knows what. Did I mention that we're still surrounded by thousands of phantoms and the likelihood of our escape is very slim, if not impossible.

So, I am obviously irritated, if not pissed off, and/or enraged by the fact that Mao has basically played us all for pawns in his little game.

Not to mention that I'm upset because we've been royally screwed over, and at this point I don't even begin to think of how this situation could get any worse. Because if I do…it probably and most certainly will. So if my thoughts turn violent, I have a good reason to have those violent thoughts if I do say so myself.

"_Well, looks like you went into an inner monologue there_," Mao stated hearing all of the above and seeing the images of me ripping his head off, which would have satisfied me greatly if I could have literally ripped his head off.

But Mao simply shook his head and his demonic smile, (if possible), became ten times wider.

Which means…

"_Yes_," Mao cut in. "_It's about to get worse_."

"_How_," I wonder. It couldn't possibly get any worse.

Then again…this is Mao we're talking about.

So I wasn't surprised when he waved his arms in a mystical manner, nor was I surprised when the wind picked up and all the phantoms around us and Mao merged into one being that stood in front of Mao.

I wasn't fazed as the being took a different shape. No longer wearing the cloak as a different outfit appeared on its body, happening so quickly I barely see the jeans and black jacket.

It still didn't register as the phantom became more humanlike. It now had tanned skin, and…brown eyes…its hair was shaggy and his face…

_His face…_

That was when it clicked. The phantoms had all worn masks up until that point. And when I saw his face…I'd known that the situation had become even more desolate.

The phantom that stood before me now was a perfect likeness of the man who had loved man that I had let die that day in Narita. The day I refused to let myself think about even in this moment. But one look in his eyes and I remembered how I had left him there to die. How his last thoughts had been about me…and how I had let him down.

I became dizzy, partially because of my still bleeding shoulder. However, I felt dizzier due to the lack of oxygen that was filling my lungs.

Or in better terms, how I wasn't breathing. It hurt to breathe after the recognition hit me. When I realized that it was Chad that now stood before me as my enemy, everything else around me had disappeared and I could only see him.

But even so…it still wasn't Chad.

The reality set in as I stared on. He was a phantom. A combination of all of the other phantoms that had surrounded us only moments ago.

And the ultimate truth began to set in. Mao knew, from looking down into the core of my heart, that this was my greatest weakness. My greatest and truest nightmare realized as I stared into the eyes of Chad. The man who I could never love…the one that I had wished to love.

This was the worst kind of foul play in my opinion, but I already knew that to Mao it didn't matter. To him this was more than just revenge against me. This was about psychological warfare against all that had opposed him. That was why he'd gone through the lengths he did to get us all here. He wanted us to suffer, just as he has suffered. He wanted to toy with our minds and hearts until it was no longer satisfying for him. Then he'd pull the ultimate stunt. The thing that would set us off and would lead us to lose our sanity, causing us to be the end of ourselves.

And he was starting with me.

"Mao," I began aloud, now realizing that tears were falling from my eyes. "You're a monster."

"_So, what will you do_," Mao asked, purposely ignoring my statement.

Truth be told, I didn't even know what the choices were because I was so messed up. I know Serena and the other girls saw how much this was affecting me. After all, I couldn't stop my hands from shaking even though I was clutching my sword so hard that my hands were bleeding.

Lelouch and Suzaku however, knowing every thought that was going through my head said nothing and continued to stare at me. I didn't have to turn around to know that they felt pain, and so they probably couldn't say anything even if they wanted to.

I never wanted this. I never wanted them to know just how much Chad's death had devastated me. I never wanted anyone to feel this pain. The pain that came with breathing and holding on to life, when you know that you should be dying.

"_You're choices are…_," Mao said, breaking in on my monologue, which I was somewhat glad for because I desperately needed the distraction.

"_To either…_," he continued, "_leave Lelouch, Suzaku, and the little blind girl here and live, or you can stay and die with them_."

In either case, people I love die. I refuse to let that happen again…

"_I suggest that you leave_," Mao began. "_After all, my good friend is attacking Juban City and reducing the place to shambles as we speak. If you go now you may be able to stop her_."

"Juban is under attack," I shout, realizing too late that I've said the words out loud.

It wasn't long before Haruka was urging me to forget what was happening here and leave to save our home.

"Rei forget about them, we have to go," Haruka says, grabbing my arm, but I don't budge.

"I can't leave."

"She's right, we can't just leave," Lita said. "We have to make sure that these three get to the gym. That's where everyone has been evacuated to, they'll be safe there."

"By that time we'll already be too late," Haruka sneered, giving Lita a hateful look. "There's no reason to protect two Britannians and a Japanese boy who's betrayed the honor of his own people."

I stopped dead in my tracks the second she uttered those words, but it wasn't until what she said next that my heart filled with absolute rage.

"**Leave them here to die**."

I stood silent for a short moment. Mostly, I was trying not to strangle her. After calming myself down enough to where I wouldn't kill her I turned to face her, and began to speak.

"Since when," I ask. "Are you a racist Haruka?"

I knew that by saying her real name instead of the fake one I'd blown her cover, but then again she'd done that all on her own.

"Rei, hold on…there's no need," Michiru begins, trying to stop me from continuing. Trying to stop Haruka and me from fighting, but it was too late for that.

"We're going back Rei…"

"SHUT UP!"

Everyone stared at me. Shock resembled in each of their expressions, especially Haruka's.

"Listen, you and the others will make sure that Lelouch, Suzaku, and Nunnally get to the gym safely," I say. "After that you can do whatever you want. But if anything should happen to them Haruka, you'll be the first person I go after. Understand?"

"And you," Haruka began. "Do you actually plan on staying here to fight this replica of your deceased boyfriend? He's a collection of those things that were killing half of the student body here. Do you honestly think that you'll be able to stop him?"

"I don't know," I reply immediately, shocking everyone except for Lelouch and Suzaku, who already knew that I was going to say that. They already knew why I had to stay here.

"I understand why you feel like you have to do this," Ami began, but I didn't let her finish.

"There is no feeling about it," I tell her. "I have to do this."

"I understand, but you realize that if you can't defeat him, you'll…"

"I know," I cut in. I knew very well what was going to happen here.

"Rei," Lelouch said as he stood. Suzaku was up right behind him.

"_Don't try and stop me_," I think, knowing they heard me, but both of them are too stubborn to let it go.

"You don't have to do this," Suzaku said.

I shake my head, knowing he's wrong.

"Rei, please," Lelouch begged.

"_I already told you Lelouch_," I think. "_You can't save me. I'm here to protect you, as well as Nunnally, Suzaku, and everyone else at this school. Both of you have to go and live out your lives, if for no one else, do it for Nunnally…and for me._"

I noticed Serena limping up to me. She was probably going to try and stop me too, so I began to prepare myself.

"Serena…"

I'm cut off when Serena hugs me, her tears staining my already stained blouse.

"Do what you need to do," she said as she let go. " Just don't die okay." She looks up at me. A smile on her face despite how awful this situation was.

But she understood. She understood why I needed to settle this.

"Thank you, Serena," I tell her. "Be careful and watch out for those three okay."

"Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to them," Serena replied. "I know how much they mean to you."

I nod and then hug her one last time. Letting more of my own tears fall before I let go of her.

"Get out of here," I say with a small laugh as I watch Serena and the others leave. I watch as they run away, knowing that there was one last thing that I needed to tell Lelouch and Suzaku.

"_I'm sorry_," I think, hoping they'll hear this. "_I'm sorry for lying to both of you. I wish I could take it back, but I can't. I can't turn back time, but I can move forward…even to the end. I'm afraid that I won't be able to keep my promise to Serena. I'll defeat the phantom, but I won't be coming back alive. I've already lost a lot of blood. It won't be much longer before I collapse anyway. So this is…goodbye._"

Now that I've said everything that I needed to say, I turn to face Chad. This was going to be a difficult battle. So difficult that I'm not sure if I really can defeat him, but…I'm going to give it my all. If this is really how it all ends for me…at least it'll be on my terms.

I hold up my sword, focusing on the battle that was ahead of me. Chad was the last obstacle before I could get to Mao, and before this night ends; I'm going to stop him.

Tonight, I'll have my final date…with destiny.

* * *

A/N: This ended up being a little less dramatic than I'd hoped, but I still think it turned out really well. Still, I want to know what you think. (So press that little review button. You know you want to.)

Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks for taking the time to check this story out. I really appreciate it. Anyway, until the next chapter is posted. Hasta la vista!


	59. Worst Nightmares Part 5

A/N: The epic battle is about to begin. But what will happen. Will Rei defeat Chad and destroy Mao. Will she die? Find out now. (Sorry for not updating sooner, I've been on vacation.)

Disclaimer: Too lazy to write one for this chapter. You know it's not mine. On to the chapter.

Chapter 59

Worst Nightmares Part 5

Around 10:36 p.m.

Suzaku P.O.V.

She's dying.

I know this because I can feel what she's feeling. I can see what she's seeing.

It's been ten minutes since we left Rei to fight Chad and Mao on her own. I hadn't liked the idea to begin with because she had already been injured and her emotions had been out of control.

We couldn't stop her though.

And now she was paying the price for our inability to get through to her.

* * *

A little earlier

10:26 p.m.

Rei P.O.V.

After telling Lelouch and Suzaku goodbye, I turned to face Chad.

But before I can fight him, I had to ask Mao something.

"_Tell me_," I think as I raise my sword. "_How are you able to control these phantoms? How were you able to make them into an exact replica of him_?"

"_It's another ability that I gained from my adapted Geass_," Mao replied. "_I can call upon the souls of the netherworld as well as the phantoms of C's world to do my bidding_."

"_Who exactly taught you how to do this_," I asked, knowing already that he's not going to tell me.

"_Very perceptive_," Mao stated, stepping back to allow more room for the about to be battlefield. "_You've always been a smart one_."

If this were a normal situation, I would have taken it as a compliment. However, this situation was anything but normal, and the compliment was coming from a psychopath who was using Chad's soul…

Was he using Chad's soul?

"_It seems that you finally caught on_," Mao began. "_Of course, you think that Chad is one of the many souls that I used to send this school into chaos, but that is not so_."

"_What do you mean_," I asked.

"_The man that stands before you now is more than just Chad's likeness, it's his soul_," Mao explained, his smile growing even wider. "_Those phantoms from earlier were just pieces of that one soul. This means that when you destroyed those phantoms earlier, you destroyed pieces of Chad's already broken soul._"

I stared at him and then at Chad, not sure what to think about any of this. Somehow, despite how clear it was, none of this was making any sense to me.

"_If you don't understand now, you will soon_."

It was then that Chad came forward, his sword raised high. I blocked it, and tried to fight back, but I already knew that it was futile as Chad slashed my other shoulder.

"_You can't defeat him_," Mao said as the fighting momentarily stopped. "_It's over!_"

He was right.

Nevertheless, I pressed on and leapt forward. Our swords clanging as we exchanged blow after blow. Not one of my attacks getting to Chad at all.

"_You do realize what will happen, if you do manage to defeat Chad, don't you_."

I try not to listen and try to pretend that I don't know, when all along I've known very well what would happen. This was the premonition that had caused me to vomit earlier. Deep inside, though at the time I didn't realize it, I had known that I would fight Chad tonight.

And if I won. Chad's soul would be destroyed.

* * *

Back to the present time

10:46 p.m.

Lelouch P.O.V.

Pain surged through me as I felt the blade of Chad's sword slash at Rei's left shoulder. She was losing more blood, so much that I was surprised that Rei was still able to stand, let alone continue to fight.

She knew that she was dying.

But it didn't matter to her at all. Nothing that had anything to do with her life was making her as terrified as she was.

Surprisingly, the reason she was terrified was because it had dawned on her that if she defeated Chad, she would destroy his soul.

However, she understood that if she didn't defeat Chad then, everyone else would be in immediate danger.

Now the battle that she was facing was more than just a physical one. She was now fighting with herself.

"_I can't do that to him_," she thinks as she continues to defend herself. "_I just can't bear to_."

"Lelouch, are you alright," Serena asks suddenly, shaking me away from what's happening to Rei.

"I'm fine…but Rei," I say, trailing off. I can't begin to tell her what was happening.

We now sat in the gym, with the other students and faculty members who had luckily escaped the clutches of the phantoms that had wreaked havoc here. Luckily, everyone from the student council was here, and most everyone else…but there were quite a few missing.

From what I'd seen in Rei's head, close to a hundred students had been killed along with ten faculty members.

Serena looks at me, a worried look on her face, but she doesn't press me for the details.

"I'm sure that she'll make it," she says, her eyes distant.

"I hope so," Suzaku cut in. He was sitting on the other side of Serena, his gaze distant as well.

"So what happened to your other friends," I ask, hoping to change the subject even though I can still hear everything that's happening to Rei.

"Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna left as soon as we got here," Serena replied. "Hotaru stayed behind with us for a little bit to make sure that everything was going to be okay, and then she left with them. Ami and Lita are going around the gym and helping those who've been wounded, since Ami always has a first aid kit on hand." She sighed and looked at her now swollen ankle that Ami had treated, by wrapping a cold cloth around it since she didn't have any ice.

"I'm sorry that you were injured," I say, knowing that it was my fault that she had sprained it.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," Serena says, putting a smile on her face. "It's just a sprained ankle."

I nod and then I look over to Suzaku, who's cradling his head in his hands. I knew what he was hearing and seeing. Rei was fighting, and losing more blood every second. We could both hear the swords clashing as Rei tries to dodge the attacks, but it was becoming useless. She was barely managing to divert the blows. She was dizzy and weak, but she wasn't giving up even though she desperately wanted to stop.

In the next second I see that Serena has taken my hand in one of hers, while taking Suzaku's hand and holding it with her other hand. Her grip is firm and unwavering as we stare at her.

"We have to believe," Serena says as her grip tightens. "It may seem grim, but we have to believe in her despite that."

I look over to where Nunnally is, with Milly and the other members of the council, now back in a wheelchair. She was checking up on them to distract herself from worrying even though I know that Nunnally hasn't stopped thinking about what might be happening to Rei that very second. I could tell that Milly, Rivalz, and Shirley were worried too, since Rei wasn't here.

I began to hold on to Serena's hand. My own grip tightening when I see her smile, but wishing that it was Rei's hand that I was holding. I know Suzaku felt the same way, because he did the same thing.

We also both noticed that tears now fell from Serena's eyes, but even though she was crying, we both knew that Serena felt stronger because we cared for Rei as much as she did. She knew she wasn't facing this alone.

And though that comfort was fleeting, we continued to hold on to that faith. That somehow Rei would overcome this and live.

* * *

At 10:49 pm.

Rei P.O.V.

"_**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!**_"

"_Haven't you had enough yet_," Mao says as I hit the ground, due to Chad's blade slashing my back.

I've finally noticed how much blood I've lost. It's all over the place, in some places there are small puddles of it.

What I can't comprehend is how I've been able to fight through the pain all this time since it's consuming me now. I'm laying in a pool of my own blood and seeing that there are drops and small puddles of it all over this courtyard.

"_I see you finally realize that you're not going to last much longer_," Mao tells me as I lie on the ground, with Chad approaching. My sword a short distance away from me, but I can't quite reach it, but then again I haven't made an effort to even try and reach for the sword.

"_You may as well give up and let Chad kill you_," Mao continues. "_You deserve to die by the hands of the man that you betrayed_."

I knew that Mao was right, but I still didn't want to give up. Something inside of me was screaming to get up, even though I didn't think that I could.

But why…,why do I continue to try and fight Chad when I know that this is my fate. To die by his hand.

Then again…maybe it's not.

I began to look back on the day where Mao had first looked into my mind. How I had sent him out…

"_You won't be able to do that this time_," Mao said, but at that point I'd stopped listening to his voice. It was interfering with my mind too much. I needed to cast him out.

Still, it might be too late for that. Chad is drawing closer and I still can't gather enough strength to get up.

"_Kill her_," Mao orders, but just as Chad is about to plunge the sword through my heart he stops.

"Rei…"

I stare blankly at him. Had he just spoken to me? I hadn't known that he could.

Apparently Mao hadn't known either because he began shouting in his head for Chad to hurry up and kill me so that he could get back together with E.E.

Wait a second, E.E.?

Who in the world is that?

The look on Mao's face suddenly turned dark.

"_How did you hear that,_" he screamed at me. "_That thought had nothing to do with our telepathic conversation_."

I glanced over at my wrist, it was glowing. The Geass mark appearing slowly.

After thinking it over I realized that if I learned to control whatever Geass I had then I could possibly defeat Chad and put an end to Mao's game.

However, how am I going to do that when Chad's sword is hovering above my chest. I'm stuck until he moves away, and that's if Mao's Geass doesn't get Chad to kill me first.

"Rei," Chad said again, looking at me with his brown eyes. They no longer looked soulless. They were filled with conviction and determination.

"Chad," I breathed, soon realizing that it was getting harder for me to speak.

"You…have to…erase me…from…this world," Chad told me, practically choking on the words as he backed away from me and enabling me to slowly stand.

"I can't," I replied when I momentarily fell back onto the ground. "If I do, your soul will be…"

"Saved," Chad cut in as I began to stand again. "My soul will be saved!"

"Are you sure," I ask him as I reach for my sword.

"Yes…,and Rei I want you…to know that I'll always love you…"

He trailed off as his eyes suddenly became cold. It wasn't long before he was attacking me again.

This time however, I was ready and filled with a new conviction to send him to the afterlife, where he would hopefully find peace.

Mao had control over Chad again, but now I had the upper hand. My own Geass, whatever it may be, was activating, and this time I was in control.

So now, the first thing I need to do is banish Mao from my mind.

I also needed to banish Lelouch and Suzaku, who were undoubtedly still in my mind even though I thought the gym was far away enough so that they wouldn't be able to hear because of Mao's range. Apparently, it wasn't.

It no longer mattered though, and as I closed my eyes I let them both know one last thing.

"_Thank you, both of you for the fun times_," I think while I block Chad's attacks, even though my eyes are closed. "_I'll never forget them_."

With that I opened my eyes, knowing that they were now glowing as well, with the symbol of Geass.

"MAO," I scream as I force Chad away from me. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

After that, the three presences that had once been in my head were gone.

* * *

At that exact moment

10.59 p.m.

Suzaku P.O.V.

"Aaaah," I shouted as pain wracked through my brain. On the other side of Serena, Lelouch groaned and let go of her hand.

"Hey, are you two alright," Serena asked, looking at both of us.

"It's Rei," I began.

"She forced us out of her head," Lelouch said while pressing his fingers to his temples.

"Is she okay," Serena asked.

"I don't know," I replied. She hadn't look too good. Her body half covered in her own blood. By now she was starting to fade, that much I knew. She wasn't going to last much longer.

And she didn't care.

Not once in her fight did she once think about her death and care about it. It was like her own life meant nothing to her.

Lelouch was suddenly on his feet and running out of the gym.

"Lelouch stop," Serena shouted. "You'll be killed if you go out there." Serena tried to stand but I stopped her.

"You're hurt, stay here," I told her, about to take off when she tells me to take Ami and Lita with me, and though I think I'm wasting time by doing that I do what she says. I know that she wouldn't have told me to do so if she didn't think Ami and Lita would be able to help.

So after telling them about Lelouch they come with me, but unfortunately Milly, Rivalz, and Shirley overheard and decided to follow, while Nunnally stayed behind with Serena.

What I can't understand is why Lelouch decided to run off. He knew there was nothing he could do to help Rei.

Or is there?

* * *

Meanwhile

11:03 p.m.

Lelouch P.O.V.

How could I have been such a fool, to not have realized it sooner.

I could have stopped this long ago, by using my Geass on Mao and stopping him for good.

However, he had prepared for that, which is something so out of character for him I can't help but wonder who is really pulling the strings behind this. From what I heard in Rei's thoughts a woman had revived him.

And when I heard E.E., I automatically knew that it was the name of that woman. I also knew that this woman was most likely an immortal like C.C.

However, my thoughts were far from that. My thoughts were focused on getting to Rei and helping her finish Mao before it was too late, before she died.

If only Mao hadn't been able to distract me with Rei's thoughts, she wouldn't even be in this mess.

I was outside now, running closer to the courtyard where Rei was fighting, but now that I can no longer see into her thoughts; I don't know what's happening to her.

"_Just hang on until I arrive_," I think as I approach, now panting and sweating because I've been running for the past five minutes. I've never run consecutively for that long in my entire life…and I was paying the price for it since I practically couldn't breathe.

Nevertheless, I put it out of my mind. I was nearly there now…can almost see Rei in the courtyard now.

In a matter of seconds I see her, fighting Chad, her eyes glowing with Geass. Mao stands on the far side of the courtyard watching them, and I know that he can read my mind. I know that he can see me.

However, I soon notice that his line of sight was no where near me. It was like he was too focused on the battle to notice that I was there.

I realize now that it wasn't like that at all. He couldn't hear her thoughts, and now he couldn't hear mine. Somehow, Rei had made him incapable of being able to read any thoughts. He couldn't handle the silence that was now in his mind.

My thoughts were soon interrupted however, when I saw Chad and Rei locked in an embrace.

* * *

About two minutes earlier

11:01 p.m.

Rei P.O.V.

After banishing Mao from my mind, I took it a step further and made it so that Mao couldn't use his Geass at all. It wasn't going to last for long, but it would be enough so that I could defeat Chad without Mao trying to get back into my head again.

It was still hard to fight Chad, even though I knew now that by erasing him from this world I would be saving him.

However, I found myself hesitating. I just couldn't make that final blow, even though Chad, (now partially free from Mao's control), was giving me every opportunity to kill him.

But I can't do it. Not again.

"Rei, you have to destroy me," Chad whispers as I block his attack. "Mao won't be stopped for too much longer, and if he gets control of me again it'll be over for you."

"I don't care if I die," I replied while blocking another attack.

"I do!"

I knew that…but I didn't understand how. I couldn't comprehend why he still loved me.

"Rei, please," he said, finally being able to fully break free and drop his sword. He walks to me now as I lower my sword. "If you ever loved me at all, then you'll do this."

"I…I…"

I never finished because he has suddenly pulled me to his cold embrace. His arms locked around me as I listen for a heartbeat inside of his chest, but there is none.

"Please listen," he says into my hair. "You must live on."

I blink, not understanding.

"You have someone you have to protect," he says ending the hug, though his hands are still on my shoulders. He motions behind me.

The second I turn around I see Lelouch standing no more than ten yards away from our battlefield.

"Lelouch," I whisper, tears filling my eyes as I realize what Chad is telling me.

"Protect him," Chad tells me taking my hands in his. "He's the one that's going to save you. He'll be there for you in a way that I never could."

"I still don't understand," I say just as he lets go of my hands.

"You will," Chad says backing away. "Now send me to the afterlife." He smiles and I soon realize that the Geass I used on Mao is starting to fade, because Chad is shaking.

"Hurry, I can't hold back much longer," he tells me, that smile still on his face.

I nod and raise my sword. Then, letting my instincts take over I plunge the sword through his chest.

"Goodbye Chad," I whisper letting my tears fall. "I loved you."

He smiled one last smile as he faded away. "I knew that you did."

Then he was gone.

The dizziness was starting to overcome me. I'd lost so much blood.

"Rei," Lelouch shouted.

I barely turned around as I sheathed my sword. I didn't need to use it anymore.

"Lelouch, I did it," I said wearily as he reached me. I felt my knees buckle, but Lelouch caught me before I could fall and gently brought me to the ground so that I wouldn't scrape my knees. I was already bleeding enough.

"Hang on Rei," he said soothingly. "Don't die on me."

"I don't plan to…not anymore," I replied, closing my eyes.

"Don't fall asleep either," he shouted, while shaking me out of my daze.

"Lelouch…," I trailed off, losing the strength to say anything for a moment.

"Rei, Rei," Lelouch screamed, tears were starting to fall from his eyes. It was strange seeing him cry, since I'd never seen him cry before. He looked more fragile than I'd ever seen him, but…why?

I reached up to his face and wiped some of the tears away from his eyes. He stared at me, those eyes of his seemingly peering into the depths of my soul because his gaze was so deep.

"Don't waste your tears on me," I tell him, my sight failing me. "Just do me a favor and be the first person I see when I wake up, okay."

He nods, and I smile, knowing he'll keep his word.

"Good, see you…later…"

* * *

Lelouch P.O.V.

After saying those words, her hand fell from my face and landed limply at her side. I tried wake her, but it was useless. She was gone.

"_How sad, the wicked witch is dead_."

"Mao," I sneered, while holding Rei's lifeless body closer to me, unable to bear the fact that she was dead.

"_It seems she was able to foil my plans, but unable to keep herself alive_," Mao said, walking toward us.

No longer able to control my anger I activated my Geass and looked directly at him.

"DIE!"

I hadn't been sure if it would work since Mao read my mind, but apparently he hadn't had enough time to avoid it. He took out a gun and shot himself in the head, falling to the ground seconds later. He now laid in a pool of blood of his own, but he soon faded away, turning into dust just like the phantoms had.

He was gone, but so was Rei.

"Lelouch!"

"Suzaku," I reply, barely glancing at him when he reaches me, with Ami, Lita, and three members of the council behind him.

"Is Rei," Milly asks.

I nod, unable to speak.

"Oh, no," Ami says tears already in her eyes. "How are we ever going to tell Serena."

The thought of Serena immediately made me feel even more guilty than I had been before. She'd be devastated when she found out that her best friend was…dead.

"How did this happen," Rivalz asked after kneeling down in front of me and looking at Rei's lifeless body in my arms.

I begin to tell him, but then suddenly hear faint, ragged breathing coming from Rei.

"She's still alive," I shout, while immediately picking her up bridal style. "Suzaku, you came in a car right?"

"Already ahead of you," Suzaku said taking off in a sprint. "Wait here, I'll be back with the car."

"Hurry," I tell him.

"Are you saying there's still a chance that Rei could live," Lita asks.

"If we get her to the hospital, then there's a definite possibility that she'll be saved.," I tell her, willing for Suzaku to run faster so that we can hurry up and get out of here.

"Wait a second," Shirley says noting the sword in Rei's hand. "Was Rei fighting those things. Is that why she got hurt."

"Yeah, she made us leave her behind earlier," I explain. "I was concerned, so I came back to find her. And now…"

Suzaku was suddenly in the courtyard in the drivers seat of a black convertible.

"Get in," Suzaku shouted.

I nodded and hurriedly sat Rei in the back seat before sitting next to her. Lita also got in and sat on the other side of Rei.

"Ami tell Serena and Nunnally that we'll be at the hospital," Lita says.

"I'm coming too," Rivalz exclaimed as he got into the front seat.

After we were all securely in the vehicle Suzaku took off, driving speeds that were most likely against every speed law ever created.

"_Hang on Rei_," I think as I stare at her limp form. "_Hang on_."

* * *

A/N: That's the end of chapter 59. It's a bit long, but I think it works for the most part. I think I may have made Lelouch slightly out of character, but I'm not totally sure. I guess I'll let you decide that. Hope you guys enjoyed it.


	60. The Morning After

A/N: This is the chapter will be half in Rei's point of view and the other half in Lelouch's point of view. Hope you'll enjoy it.

Disclaimer: Code Geass and Sailor Moon are not mine. After all, I'm pretty much broke here.

Chapter 60

The Morning After

Around 9:30 a.m. Saturday morning

Rei P.O.V.

Sleep was something that I had desperately needed. After weeks without good rest, it's a surprise that I didn't collapse from exhaustion sooner.

That and…it's a surprise that I haven't had a nightmare yet. By now I should have had at least one. What's going on?

I slowly began to slip back into consciousness, but I wasn't convinced that I needed to wake up yet. This girl doesn't get all that much sleep and I wanted as much sleep as I could possibly get.

However, my body had other plans for me. For some odd reason it wanted to torture me with sharp pains from my abdomen. My shoulders were kind of sore too, but I didn't understand why. It made no sense to me why my body would go to such lengths to wake me up.

I involuntarily groaned in response to the pain and closed my eyes tighter because I didn't want to wake up yet.

"Rei," a voice called. My mind was still a bit scattered, so I couldn't figure out who the voice belonged to.

However, the voice had to be one of an angel and if it was indeed an angel…

Oh my God! I'M DEAD!

"Rei," he called again, his voice becoming clearer to me. "Wake up."

I didn't pay him any attention. I was too busy wondering how I had died and ended up in heaven.

Of course that was when I felt more pain and decided that this wasn't heaven at all.

"Rei," he called again. Darn it, would he just shut up already! I'm having a bit of a panic attack here!

I suddenly felt a warm hand on my cheek. The feeling seemed familiar, like this had happened before. I soon felt his hand on my forehead, messing with my bangs in a gentle manner. The pain that I had previously felt soon melted away, but then returned when he pulled back his hand.

I tried to speak, but my mouth wouldn't move for me. It annoyed me and I kept trying to speak, but I soon grew tired. Why am I so weak?

Then, after a moment the angel fulfilled my desire and hesitantly held my hand. The warm feeling from before coursed through me, the pain immediately subsiding and a new strength growing from within my soul.

Revitalized and happier than I'd been a good long while I found the strength to open my eyes and see my angel.

The image was hazy at first, but after a minute or two my vision finally became focused enough for me to see who had relieved me of my suffering. I took in the dark hair, his violet eyes, his features, and everything else as the memories from the previous night slowly returned to me.

(Flashback)

"Rei, Rei!"

He had been crying, and I reached up to touch his face to wipe away the tears.

"Don't waste your tears on me," I had told him. "Just do me a favor and be the first person I see when I wake up."

(End Flashback)

"Rei?" Lelouch asked.

"Hey," I said, trying to sit up, but that ended up being a mistake as a sharp pain shocked its way through my system. I involuntarily groaned in response.

"Don't try to sit up now," he said soothingly, while ushering for me to lay back down, but I don't listen and sit up anyway, even though I'm still in some major pain.

"You kept your promise, Lelouch," I said once I turned to him, a new sense of joy filling me as I reached over to hug him. "Thank you."

Suddenly I noticed the bandage on the crease of his elbow.

"What happened to your arm," I asked as I continued to hug him.

"You needed a blood transfusion," he told me, barely glancing at the bandage on his arm. "Apparently, we're the same blood type."

"You didn't have to do that for me Lula," I said with a small smirk on my face.

"It was either that or let you die," Lelouch replied, suddenly tense as he finally began to hug me back. "I couldn't allow that. You're too valuable of a person."

His words shocked me. Especially since I had no idea that he felt that way about me. Truthfully, I didn't think I meant much to him at all.

"Wow, Lula," I said after a moment. "Who knew that underneath that hard exterior you're just a big softie."

"Now, don't go ruining my reputation."

I chuckled and pulled away, but it wasn't long until he pulled me back.

"Lelouch, what's with you," I asked, not sure why he'd pulled me into another hug. Not to mention that he was holding me tighter now. "Ease up will you!"

I soon noticed that Lelouch was shaking as he held me.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

He said nothing and only held me tighter. Seriously though, he needs to loosen his grip a little bit. The guy is going to reopen all my wounds otherwise.

"Okay Lelouch, now you're just being weird," I stated as he buried his face in my hair. I couldn't grasp why he was so…emotional all of a sudden. I'm used to him being a selfish, egotistical, jerk. Now he's kind and gentle…a tad bit overbearing, but knowing that he actually cares for me made me happier than I cared to admit. The proximity wasn't helping matters either.

Did I mention that he's hugging me to death? I can't stand it anymore!

"LULA, I DEMAND THAT YOU LET ME GO THIS INSTANT!_._"

"You need to quit calling me that," he whispered, his grip lessening, but not enough to release me. "I didn't think you'd ever wake up."

I sighed, knowing it's a lost cause to try and get away now. So instead, I hug him back. Besides, being close to him wasn't all that bad.

"I told you I would be okay Lelouch," I replied. "You worry too much."

"The doctor told us that it'd be years before you woke up," Lelouch replied, tightening his grip on me again. "Easy to say that we were all devastated."

"Even you," I asked, already knowing what his answer will be.

"Is it not obvious?"

Okay, wasn't expecting that answer.

"Um…, no," I told him.

"Serena really is rubbing off on you."

"Shut your big fat mouth," I shouted as he let out a long sigh. "And would you mind easing up some? You're hurting me…Lula."

"You're never going to let me live that down are you?"

"Not in this lifetime," I said as he finally released me.

That was when I suddenly felt something in my hand. I'd been holding it since I'd woken up, but I didn't realize it until just this moment.

Slowly, if not cautiously I opened my clenched hand, and the second I saw what was in my hand, I remembered who it had originally belonged to.

"Lelouch," I said as I stared at the diamond ring in my hand. "Where did you get this?"

"Get what?" he asked.

"The ring on this necklace chain," I said, holding it out in front of him. He took it in his hand and examined it, but merely shook his head and returned it.

"I've never seen that ring in my life," Lelouch replied. It took me a moment to believe him. After all, rings on a necklace chain don't just suddenly appear in a girl's hand.

"Have you seen it before," Lelouch asked.

I nodded. "This was my mother's wedding ring. When she was pregnant with my little brother she wore it as a necklace because her fingers became too big for the ring."

"Did you remember all that just by seeing that ring?"

"Yeah," I replied. "But if you didn't put this in my hand, then…who did?"

Lelouch only shrugged in response and then stood.

"Where are you off to," I asked as he grabbed his jacket from off the back of the chair.

"I'm going to wake Lita and Rivalz up," Lelouch replied. "They stayed here all night."

"What about Suzaku," I wondered aloud, feeling a little hurt that he wasn't here.

"After he gave you blood…"

"He gave me blood too," I asked.

"Correct," Lelouch replied as he put on the jacket.

"I see, and he left right after that," I guessed.

"Yeah, he got a phone call from his boss," Lelouch said with a small laugh. "Apparently, Suzaku had stolen his car to get to the school last night."

"Last night!" I screamed. "You mean I only slept for a couple of hours!"

"You slept more than just a couple of hours Rei," Lelouch said as he rolled his eyes. "It is almost ten o'clock." He yawned seconds later, obviously signifying that he had stayed up all night and into the late hours of the morning.

"I'm sorry you didn't get any sleep," I amended. "And after donating that blood…I'm sure you're exhausted.

"It's fine," Lelouch replied as he walked closer to the door. "Besides, if the roles had been reversed I know you would have done the same for me."

I probably blushed, but I refused to let it show in my expression. "It's a surprise that you know me so well, especially since normally you're too busy being 'Zero' or an egotistical maniac."

"I pay attention enough to pick up a few things at least," he stated as he left the room. I shook my head and laid back down, the pain now returning, but it was at least bearable.

Hesitantly, I began to examine the ring in my hand. The band was made of white gold with small sapphire studs on it. The diamond itself was still in perfect condition after all these years, and the carrot size…absolutely perfect. It wasn't too big or to small. I'm not a jeweler, so I don't know the exact carrot size, but I'd say it was about one in a half carrots if I were one. Whatever the size, it was beautiful. The necklace chain that the ring hung on was also white gold, but other than that it was like any necklace chain.

Without thinking I put it on, hoping that I'd get a feel of what my mother must of felt like wearing this. Unfortunately, I didn't get any feeling at all other than the feeling that she wanted me to have this whenever I got married.

That probably wasn't going to ever happen though. I'll be too busy protecting the world from destruction, which in the end is what I want. I have people that I need to protect and falling in love would just slow me down.

Besides…after Chad…,I don't think I could ever fall in love again.

* * *

Meanwhile

Lelouch P.O.V.

My phone rang as I walked down the hall toward the waiting room. No doubt that it would be Serena again.

"Hello," I answered.

"Lelouch, has she woken up yet," Serena asked.

"Yeah, she woke up about twenty minutes ago," I replied.

"REALLY!"

"Yeah."

"Thank heavens," Serena shouted. She was most likely crying tears of joy now. The girl could be kind of dramatic, but after her constant calls last night…I'd finally gotten used to it. After all, that's just a part of Serena's personality.

"Is your ankle any better," I asked.

"Can't talk now Lelouch," Serena exclaimed. "I've got to tell Nunnally and Ami the great news! Hopefully we'll be able to get a ride to the hospital today so we can see her. I've been so worried."

"I know," I replied. "She's going to be just fine now."

"Thanks so much Lelouch," Serena said. "I'm grateful to you and Suzaku for giving her that blood. If it hadn't been for the both of you I would have lost my best friend last night. Thanks."

She hung up after that and I pocketed my phone as I thought back on the night before.

(Flashback)

Around 11:45 p.m. the previous night

When we entered the hospital lobby the lady at the check in desk immediately called a doctor. It wasn't long until the doctor arrived with a stretcher for Rei, along with other doctors and nurses behind him.

We were told to wait in the waiting room while Rei was in the OR. The wait was agonizing, with minutes seeming like individual hours. When an hour finally passed it had felt like we'd been sitting in that waiting room for days.

That was when one of the surgeons, Dr. Montgomery, came to us.

"How is she," Suzaku had asked.

"She's lost a lot of blood," the doctor replied. "It's amazing that she's still alive."

"Well, will she make it," Lita asked him.

"We're not sure," he stated. "We were able to stitch her up while giving her a blood transfusion, but it wasn't enough. She's going to need at least two more pints of blood before we can determine if she'll survive. Also, her brain waves are completely off the charts, which is due to traumatic stress. We're not sure if she'll wake up for a long time.

"How long," Rivalz asked.

"At least ten years, from what our charts are saying."

"Would another blood transfusion help," I asked.

"It will keep her stable, but it won't help her wake from her coma," he replied. "I'm sorry."

"What's her blood type," I asked.

"AB positive."

"I'll donate," I told him. "We're the same blood type."

"I'll donate too," Suzaku cut in. "I'm type O, so I can donate to anyone."

"I'm afraid not sir," Dr. Montgomery had said. "Honorary Britannians are not permitted to donate blood to Britannians."

"What!" I shouted.

"I'm sorry, those are the rules," the doctor replied.

"Then I'll donate," Lita cut in. "I'm type O as well, and Britannian." Suzaku and I both knew that she wasn't Britannian, but we hoped that the doctor would buy it.

"I don't know, you certainly don't look Britannian, and the patient's name is Rei Hino," he stated. "Are you certain that she's not an eleven?"

That was when I'd had about all I could take.

"You are going to let me and Suzaku donate blood to our friend, and it she needs anymore blood you will let Lita donate as well," I told him, using my Geass and making sure that Suzaku, Lita, and Rivalz wouldn't see my eye glowing.

The man didn't agree immediately, but my Geass soon convinced him and he nodded.

"All right then," he said. "I suppose we can bend the rules just this once. Follow me."

Suzaku and I had then proceeded to follow the doctor so we could donate our blood. The process took about an hour or so and after that blood was given to Rei, her condition had stabilized. Still, seeing her like that had shaken me. In truth, Rei meant more to me than I had realized.

That had been when Suzaku got the call from his boss. He left and instead of returning to the waiting room where Lita and Rivalz were, I had stayed with Rei for the rest of the night. Of course Serena had called me every hour to ask about Rei's condition.

I didn't tell her what the doctor had told us. Instead I told her that Rei would most likely wake up that morning, initially hoping that she wouldn't keep calling, but she did. Every hour from midnight till now.

(End Flashback)

Now that the night has ended, I'm grateful that she did what she did. I realize now that even though she had called to mainly check up on Rei, she had also called to make sure that I was alright as well. When it came to Serena, Rei had been undoubtedly correct on the fact that she was a good friend. It's plain to see now why Rei and Serena were best friends.

After a couple of minutes I finally arrived at the waiting room. Rivalz laid on the couch sleeping while Lita sat in a lounge chair in the corner of the room, haphazardly reading magazines.

"Hey Lelouch," Lita greeted when she saw me. "How's Rei?"

"She just woke up a few minutes ago," I replied. "She wants to see you and Rivalz."

"What is it," Rivalz asked groggily as he began to wake up from what was most likely a troubled sleep.

"Rei's awake," Lita shouted, practically running out of the room and startling the other people in the waiting room.

"Come again," Rivalz replied nearly jumping off the couch. "I don't think I caught that."

"Rei is awake," I exclaimed.

"Are you serious!" Rivalz shouted. "She's awake!"

"Yes."

"Take me to her," Rivalz exclaimed happily while following Lita to the elevator. "What floor is she on?"

"She's on the fourth floor," I replied as I followed Rivalz into the elevator. He quickly punched the button for the fourth floor.

As soon as the doors opened, Rivalz and Lita were shouting at me to hurry up and lead them to Rei. I complied and lead them to her room.

"Rei," I called as we entered. I soon noticed that she was up and out of bed pacing the floor and trying to wipe off imaginary dust off her hospital gown.

"How could that be possible," she wondered aloud, apparently not noticing that we were here.

"REI!"

Rei gasped in surprise the second she saw Rivalz racing toward her. "Rivalz."

"Rei, thank goodness you're awake," Rivalz exclaimed as he began to hug her. 'You have no idea how terrified I was."

"I'm sorry that I worried you," Rei replied, looking a tad bit uncomfortable, but still trying to be nice. After a moment she noticed Lita, who stood next to me.

"Lita," Rei said, her smile growing exponentially as Rivalz released her. Lita then ran over to hug Rei, tears streaming down her face.

"I'm so glad that you're okay."

"Thanks," Rei replied as Lita released her. "Where's Serena and Ami?"

"They would have been here, but they had to stay at the school to look after Nunnally and everyone else," Lita replied.

"I understand," Rei said a sad look on her face.

"Don't worry, Serena will probably be here as soon as she can," I told her. "Last night, she called at least once an hour to check up on how you were doing. She's been really worried."

"That sounds like Serena," Rei said with a laugh. "Thanks Lelouch."

I nodded in response, happy to see her smiling and laughing again.

Still, now to deal with the things that I learned about Rei when I was in her head. Even though I found out about a lot of things, like how she had known that Suzaku was the pilot of the Lancelot and about her Geass powers, her main secret had been kept hidden.

Or rather, she'd made sure that Suzaku and I didn't grasp that information. One thing I'm absolutely sure of is that Rei is still keeping one major thing from both of us. Something that would probably change everything. What I wondered was if it had anything to do with her powers. She could see the future, she could control a Geass even though the kind of Geass she possesses is unclear to her, and she has been in near death situations more than she should and has had worse wounds than what she had last night.

I'm sure that Mao had tried to reveal that truth to us, but Rei hadn't allowed it. Without realizing it, Rei had kept her darkest secret a secret while we had been inside her mind.

"I should probably get back into bed," Rei stated as she glanced at Rivalz, who was undoubtedly wondering how she was even able to stand up.

That's another thing that bothers me. How is it that only a couple of moments ago she was in severe pain, and now she's up and pacing the floor? Why was the pacing the floor? What was it that had been troubling her just before we walked in.

I watched her as she got back into bed. She did so easily, without even a hint of pain in her expression as she laid down. That in itself was enough to send a warning even though I didn't heed it.

My better judgment told me that I should just let it go. Rei had a right to keep secrets just like everyone else. Besides, it's not like I go around telling everyone that I'm Zero.

And while Rei has every right to keep secrets; I don't particularly take pleasure in the fact that the main person she was keeping secrets from was myself. It was infuriatingly unethical in my opinion, so much that I believed that her keeping secrets from me should be outlawed.

However, that sort of thing happening was unlikely. It appears that I'll just have to wait for her to tell me. After all, she had wanted that, but it was still frustrating.

What made it more frustrating was that I was actually trying to understand why she does the things that she does. Normally, I would have just marked her lying to me as a betrayal, but for some reason I couldn't make myself be angry with her about that.

She knew about Suzaku being the pilot of the Lancelot the whole time. I should have been furious. I shouldn't want to help her or even try to understand her.

But every time I try to make myself angry with her…I remember what she did to protect me, my sister, and Suzaku.

(Flashback)

"**Leave them here to die!**"

That had been Haruka's words. To leave the three of us to die at the school. To leave everything at Ashford behind and go back to their home in Juban.

But in that moment, Rei had been paralyzed. It was fortunate for Haruka that Rei found it in herself not to let her temper get the best of her. Otherwise, Haruka would have been killed on the spot. It had been one of the things that had surprised me about Rei. I'd never known how much her friends really meant to her. How each one held a place in her heart.

"Since when," Rei had asked after composing herself. "Are you a racist Haruka?"

Rei momentarily thought about how she had ruined Haruka's cover, but then realized that Haruka had done that herself. After all, she had made it obvious that she was Japanese by how much she hated Britannians.

If only she had known of my own hate for my own people, she'd understand.

Rei knew the story. After all, she'd gotten caught up in it in a twist of fate that brought the four of us together. From the moment we had met seven years ago, though none of us knew it, we had been destined for something greater in our futures.

I had thought back on the past month in a half. From the day C.C. gave me my Geass to where we were in that moment.

"Rei, hold on…there's no need," Michiru/Michelle began, trying to stop Rei from continuing. It was obvious that Michiru didn't want a confrontation. I had glanced at Setsuna and Hotaru as well to see they had the same expression on their faces as Michiru's.

"We're going back Rei…"

"SHUT UP!"

We all stared at Rei after she snapped. The shock was resembled in each of our expressions, with Haruka's being the most shocked.

"Listen, you and the others will make sure that Lelouch, Suzaku, and Nunnally get to the gym safely," Rei said calmly after a short moment. "After that you can do whatever you want. But if anything should happen to them Haruka, you'll be the first person I go after. Understand?"

I suppose Rei had really been in a mood to shock everyone, because she was doing a good job of it.

"And you," Haruka had asked. "Do you actually plan on staying here to fight this replica of your deceased boyfriend? He's a collection of those things that were killing half of the student body here. Do you honestly think that you'll be able to stop him?"

"I don't know," Rei had said. To everyone else it was shocking, but not for me and Suzaku. We both knew why she had been prepared to fight Chad. She felt it was her obligation to destroy him to save everyone or to die as retribution for what she did to him. It was still something she didn't want to think about. I'm sure that even now she still feels like she did what was best. That's just how Rei is. She'll do what she believes to be right, despite whatever consequence may come.

She'd been ready to die if she had to. Neither Suzaku or I had wanted that, but she'd been set in her mind. Nothing was going to stop her at that point.

"_I already told you Lelouch_," Rei had thought when Suzaku and I had tried to talk her out of it. "_You can't save me. I'm here to protect you, as well as Nunnally, Suzaku, and everyone else at this school. Both of you have to go and live out your lives, if for no one else, do it for Nunnally…and for me._"

Then after she'd said her goodbyes to Serena and the rest of us we moved forward to the gym. Some of the phantoms that hadn't been used to create the likeness of Chad in the phantom that faced Rei attacked us, but Haruka reluctantly protected us along with the others.

And Rei…she fought, with everything she had against the person she'd loved.

(End Flashback)

That was why I couldn't be angry with her. It was impossible to be after everything she went through to save Ashford.

"Lelouch," Rei called softly, shaking me from my thoughts. "Are you okay, you look a little out of it."

"Just tired I guess," I replied.

"Don't lie to me, you were thinking about Nunnally," Rei guessed, and although my thoughts had been far from Nunnally I accepted it as my excuse for being lost in thought. I don't want Rei to know I'm thinking about her. She already thinks I'm a softie after my display earlier.

"You should get home and see her," Rei stated. "I'm sure she's anxious to know how you are doing."

"You sure," I asked.

"Of course," Rei said with a nod. "In fact, Rivalz will go with you."

"Huh?" Rivalz asked.

"Rivalz, you think you could check in with Serena and Ami," Rei asked, putting in a flirtatious wink as she spoke. "Maybe bring Serena and Ami back with you."

"Sure," Rivalz replied easily, hearts in his eyes.

"We're going to have to walk though," I reminded him. "After all we came in with the car that Suzaku was driving. Now that he's gone we don't have a ride."

"I'd walk a hundred miles if it meant making my dear Rei happy," Rivalz said, his eyes serious as he held Rei's hands. Rei playfully pushed him away, but I noticed there was a little more force behind it than Rivalz realized.

"Guess we should get going," Rivalz said as he left the room.

"We'll be back later," I called out behind me as I left.

"Don't worry, I got Lita for company," Rei replied. I said nothing more and continued on my way. It was going to be a long walk home.

* * *

A/N: That's the end of the chapter, which ended up being a lot longer than I had originally intended. Oh well. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed it and the next chapter…will be entirely in Suzaku's point of view. (Some of you have been waiting for this.) Thanks for reading everyone.


	61. Mixed Feelings of a Sad Knight

A/N: This is it. This chapter is all about Suzaku. (Finally!) Hope you guys will like it.

Disclaimer: Refer to chapters 1-60 for a disclaimer. (Feeling a little lazy today.)

**(Lelouch): Today? More like everyday. You're worse than C.C.  
****(TTY7): What did I tell you about intruding in on my authoress notes. Do I need to get my chainsaw again?  
****(Lelouch): You make empty threats and never follow through. You're just too nice to really do anything evil.  
****(TTY7): Really? Want to bet on that?  
****(Lelouch): I'm trying to abstain from gambling.  
****(TTY7): You're just worried that I'll win. Besides, I don't want money. I just want to prove you wrong.  
****(Lelouch): I doubt you could prove me wrong.  
****(TTY7): (Smiles deviously) Hey Milly! (Waves a picture of Lelouch dressed as 'Lula' in the air.) I've got something to show you.  
****(Lelouch): NOOOOOO! Do you have any idea what will happen if that woman gets that photo.  
****(TTY7): Yes.  
****(Lelouch): You wouldn't.  
****(TTY7): Try me 'Lula'  
****(Milly): Who's Lula?  
****(Lelouch): (Passes out)  
****(Milly): What's wrong with him this time?  
****(TTY7): Don't know. Probably still weak from giving Rei that blood.  
****(Milly): Probably, anyway, did you want to show me something.  
****(TTY7): No, not really. (Smiles deviously again)**

* * *

Anyway, on to the chapter

Chapter 61

Mixed Feelings of a Sad Knight

Around 11:00 a.m. Saturday morning

Suzaku P.O.V.

"Warrant officer, Suzaku Kururugi reporting for duty."

I'd grown accustomed to doing this. To being formal, to being someone that I wasn't, so much so I've forgotten who I really am.

However, she could somehow see past the exterior. She somehow understood who I was without really knowing anything about me.

It goes without saying that when being formal, she immediately disregarded it.

"Suzaku, try not to be so formal," the princess stated as she filled out paperwork. "We're going to be together more now since you are going to be announced as my knight on Monday.

"Is that what all this paperwork is for your highness," I asked.

"It's Euphie, and yes," Euphie stated. "Apparently, this is what has to be done in order for you to be my knight. It's a lot more complicated because…"

"Because I'm an Honorary Britannian," I cut in.

"Well yes, but I was referring to how it's hard to concentrate on filling this out," Euphie replied.

"Why is that," I asked.

She blushed and shook her head. "No reason really, just because you're in here I suppose."

"I can leave…"

"No!" she shouted then blushed again. "I don't want you to leave. I like having you around Suzaku."

It was my turn to blush, but I tried not to let it show. It wasn't really appropriate to feel so happy about those words, especially when those words were coming from the princess of Britannia.

"Do you like being around me…Suzaku," she asked hesitantly.

"Yes," I answered immediately. It was true that I loved being around her. She made me feel at ease even though everything else around us was chaos. Her smile was one of the reasons why I decided that life might be worth living again.

Still, I shouldn't think that way. I shouldn't want to live. I should want the punishment of death.

"So, how did everything go last night at the school," Euphie asked.

I grimaced slightly, not wanting to think about it. However, the onslaught of questions and worries began to fill me.

"You don't have to tell me," Euphie said quickly, seeing the reluctance in my expression.

"I'm sorry," I replied immediately. "I was just wishing I would have taken you up on your offer…for reinforcements to come to the school."

"Why, what happened," she asked.

"My friend Rei, the girl who called me last night, got hurt," I told her. "She nearly died because she was trying to protect me and our friends."

"I see, she sounds like a very brave girl," Euphie stated.

"She is, but I wish she didn't put herself in danger like that," I replied while somewhat reliving that night and hearing Rei's thoughts as she fought Chad all over again.

"I feel the same way about my sister all the time," Euphie said with a sigh. "She's always fighting, and sometimes I wish she would stop fighting so that we could just live in peace."

"I take it your not a fan of the impending war between Britannia and Japan," I asked even though the answer was clear in her expression.

"No, I'm not a fan," she answered. "I'm not a fan of racism either."

In one way I was surprised by her words, but in another way it was something I knew she would say. She was just an all around good person.

Then again…I could be wrong. After all, she's done everything in her power to help me and without any real reason for doing so. There has to be some kind of motive behind it. She can't really be the good person she claims to be.

However, one look in her eyes and I dismiss the thought. It's plain to see that she means what she says. I should have never doubted it.

"Anyway, how is your friend now," Euphie asked, changing the subject.

"She's better now," I told her. "Her friend Serena called and told me that she was going to be just fine. Knowing Serena she's probably on her way to see Rei right now."

"They must be close," Euphie said with a smile.

"They are, although you wouldn't be able to tell when you first meet them," I admitted. "They fight a lot."

"Really?"

"Yes, but when things get tough they're there for each other," I replied, remembering how Serena had been there for Rei. How Serena had done her best to protect Nunnally for Lelouch because she knew how much we all meant to Rei better than anyone.

"Your friends are important to you," Euphie commented, stating it as a fact and not a question like I had originally thought. She smiled, her violet eyes reminding me of happier times. Times of when I'd believed in miracles.

And now…I was starting to believe in them again.

"Well, I'm done with this paperwork," Euphie stated as she stood and gathered the mess of papers on the desk. "I think Darlton will be able to handle the last few pages."

I looked at the stack in her hands. Most of it being completed except for the six pages that still laid on the desk.

"I'll take those if you want," I offered making my way toward her.

"It's alright," she stated. "I can handle, aaaaaaaaaah!"

I'm not sure what she tripped over, but I didn't care and rushed to her before she could fall. The papers however, fell to the floor.

"Oh no, stupid clumsiness gets me every time," Euphie stated once I let go of her shoulders. "I suppose we'll just have to clean up this mess."

"That's alright with me," I told her as I kneeled to the floor. "I'll take care of this your highness."

"How many times do I have to say this Suzaku, it's EUPHIE," Euphie exclaimed as she kneeled down next to me to pick up some of the papers.

"Forgive me…"

She gave me a warning glare.

"Euphie."

She smiled and then continued to pick up the papers. I handed some of mine to her so that she could sort them.

Then out of nowhere, as I reach for one of the papers I feel a light hand resting on mine. The moment I look up I'm staring into her violet orbs once again. She blinks and tries to hide her blush, but it was useless. After a moment she was staring up at me again, a smile now lighting up her face.

Then out of nowhere something bites down on my ankle.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

"Oh my," Euphie sighed, seeing the culprit. "I don't understand why you have so much trouble with cats."

I looked down at the cat behind me, thinking that somehow Author has found a way to get into the building, but it so happened that this cat wasn't Author at all. It had black fur like Author did, but this cat had a crescent bald spot on it's forehead and amber colored eyes.

"Awwwww, she's so cute," Euphie said as she picked up the cat. "I think I'll call her Luna."

"Meow," the cat purred. Weird how cats seemed to like Euphie immediately after meeting her.

"Oh, Suzaku what should we do," Euphie asked. "I'm not permitted to have a pet in the government bureau."

"Well, we could try to find who this cat belongs to," I stated petting Luna's head. She seemed to like me now.

That is until she bit me again.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

"Oh, Suzaku, what am I going to do with you," Euphie said with a giggle as sat Luna back down of the floor and finished gathering the rest of the papers. Then out of nowhere a brilliant smile filled Euphie's features, a hint of mischief reflected in her beautiful eyes.

"Suzaku, I have an idea."

* * *

The next morning

5:45 a.m.

"Your highness, I don't know about this."

"It's Euphie, and this will totally work."

I shook my head in awe. Since when did Euphie use words like 'totally'?

"Don't worry Suzaku," Euphie said. "It'll be fine, after all I have my knight with me."

I sighed and smiled as I finished putting on my dark blue trench coat.

"Do I look okay," Euphie asked.

I turned around, thinking that she'll look like she did the first day we met. Like a normal girl, but she didn't look normal at all.

She looked stunning.

Her long pink hair was tied up into a high ponytail, but some of her ponytail was hidden by the black hat that she wore on her head. She wore a simple baby blue sweater with a black vest over it, a denim mini skirt, black kneesocks and simple black shoes

"Uh, Suzaku," Euphie cut in.

"What…oh yeah…you look perfect," I told her. She smiled and then picked up Luna from off the floor.

"You ready for a fun day out in town," Euphie asked as she opened her bedroom door by a crack.

I nodded and then followed her out, hoping that we wouldn't get caught.

"This way," Euphie whispered.

"Are you sure everyone is still asleep," I asked as I followed close behind her.

"Yep, I'm positive."

"Good, I don't want to get you into trouble," I told her.

"You're sweet Suzaku, but you worry far too much, it's alright," Euphie said.

"I think he worries just enough," a voice called.

Euphie and I both stopped in our tracks. We'd been caught, and now I've brought dishonor to the princess.

We cautiously turned around to find Darlton behind us. He was already fully dressed in uniform and ready to go.

"Oh, General Darlton, what a surprise," Euphie began trying to escape the trouble that we were in. "We were just…"

"Be back at two o'clock," Darlton cut in, a small smile on his face. "You make sure she stays safe Kururugi."

"Yes sir, I will," I replied with a bow.

He saluted me and then turned to leave. Euphie and I both sighed in relief.

"It's quite fortunate that Darlton isn't like the other generals here," Euphie stated as she motioned for me to follow her.

Once outside, Euphie set Luna on the ground and reached for my hand. I hesitantly took it.

"Where should we go first," she asked pulling me along as we walked further away from the bureau with Luna close behind us.

"I'm not sure," I replied, but soon noticing that there was a low growling sound.

"Sounds like you might be hungry."

"Oh, I guess I am," Euphie commented with a laugh. "Do you think a pizza place is open right now?"

"Not this early in the morning," I replied. "I could make you some at Ashford, but it's not the best place to be right now. There are police and investigators everywhere.

"I see, then where shall we go," Euphie asked.

"Many people serve food out of carts at the park near downtown," I told her, while being thankful that she didn't ask anything else about school. "We could head there if you want. By the time we get there they should be there."

"We could make it like a picnic," Euphie exclaimed happily grasping my hand tighter and urging me to move faster. "Let's go!"

The day took off from that point. After arriving at the park we'd gotten hotdogs, cotton candy, ice cream sandwiches, and a bunch of other foods that Euphie wanted to try. She'd never had any of those things before.

"Suzaku, this is delicious," Euphie exclaimed as she took another bite of the ice cream sandwich. "They should serve these at the palace instead of that gelatin stuff that I hate."

I laughed at that and took a bite of my own ice cream sandwich. After a moment I glanced at Euphie, she was happily eating away at her ice cream sandwich and looking up at the now blue sky.

"It's a beautiful day," Euphie remarked simply as she finished the rest of her ice cream sandwich.

"It is," I replied now staring up at the sky as well. Still it was days like today that made me miss the simpler times. The things that I missed about Japan the way it had been before Britannia had overtaken it.

"Suzaku, do you ever miss the way things used to be," Euphie asked suddenly, almost as if she'd read my thoughts.

I shrugged. "Sometimes. And you?"

"All the time," she replied laying back onto the grass. "I miss the days where I was able to talk to my sister about everything. I miss being able to see my brother Clovis paint beautiful portraits of our family. Most of all I miss Lady Marianne, Lelouch, and Nunnally. I wish they hadn't died." She glanced over at me now with a thoughtful expression.

"What are some of the things you miss?"

There were a lot of things that I missed. One of them being my mother. She died right before the war had started between Britannia and Japan, around 2009 if I remember correctly. I missed my playful and sweet cousin Kaguya. I'm not sure where she is now, but I miss her smile. Believe it or not I missed my father and wished that he hadn't killed himself…

No, I wished that I hadn't killed him. It's the thing that reminds me that I deserve to die and never know real happiness. That's how it's supposed to be.

And yet, I can never seem to feel that way when I'm around Euphie. Her smile is the one thing that makes me forget the past, that forces me to move on.

"There's nothing that I really miss," I lied, not wanting to her to know just how much I really did miss my old life. "The only thing I really miss is my mother." I sighed, knowing that I could at least tell her that.

"Did she die when you were young," Euphie asked.

"Yes," I replied looking up at the sky again.

"I'm sorry," she said after a moment.

"Don't be, it's okay," I told her noticing that she wore a worried expression on her face. "Don't worry yourself over me princess."

Her worried expression turned into a angry glare in a flash.

"Suzaku, why are you always so formal around me," she asked. "You don't have to be you know."

"I'm sorry," I replied. "I've just gotten used to being that way. A forced habit I guess."

Her expression softened and then abruptly stood.

"We should visit your friend in the hospital," Euphie exclaimed, grabbing onto my hand and pulling me to my feet.

Truthfully, I wasn't sure if I wanted to see Rei right now. After being inside of her head and learning some of her secrets-one of them being that she was keeping the fact that I was the pilot of the Lancelot from someone. Another was that Geass power of hers. I still wasn't exactly sure what Geass was, but it definitely wasn't something I wanted to mess with. She was obviously more dangerous than Lelouch and I had realized.

Still, Lelouch hadn't seemed to care about any of that. That and he had learned that I was the pilot of the Lancelot, but he didn't react to that at all. Apparently he didn't realize that I had lied to him and Nunnally about my military involvement.

Either that, or he already knew as well. It made me think that Rei had been trying to keep that a secret from him.

Ugh! Thinking about all that is just too overwhelming for me to deal with.

And if I see Rei…that overwhelmed feeling will only grow.

"Come on Luna," Euphie called to the cat who had been sleeping on the picnic blanket that we had used. "Let's hurry and clean up this mess so we can see Rei."

Luna purred and quickly got out of the way as Euphie and I packed up the food and threw away the garbage. She actually waited until we were finished before prancing off in the direction of the hospital.

"She's a very patient cat isn't she," Euphie stated as we walked. I didn't answer, but I did wish that she would reach out for my hand again like she did before.

Although, if the truth be told, I wished that we wouldn't have to go to the hospital at all. I mean, don't get me wrong. I'm glad that Rei is better and I want to see her to make sure that she really is alright, but now I have to deal with the mixed feelings that I have towards her.

To make things simple. I don't think I can go into that hospital room without wanting answers to my questions. I'm going to have to stand there and bite my tongue when I all I really want is to ask her about the other things that she's lying about.

"Are you alright Suzaku?"

"Yeah," I answered. She shrugged in response and I returned to the conscious nightmare that was my reality. I really don't think it could get much worse right now.

Well, at least I have Euphie with me. That'll at least help.

* * *

A/N: I am suffering from writer's block and will most likely rewrite this chapter later. It's mostly a filler chapter anyway. The next chapter will be better.

**(Lelouch): I think you should just go ahead and rewrite the whole story. It's not a great piece of literature.  
****(TTY7): And I think you need to go crawl under a rock before I find my chainsaw and cut you into little bite sized pieces.  
****(Rei): Are you two at it again? Can't you guys just get along?  
****(Lelouch): And this is coming from the most temperamental character in this story.  
****(Rei): (Glares and pulls out a shotgun) Temperamental?  
****(TTY7): (Smirks) Looks like you're in some trouble.  
****(Lelouch): I apparently stay in trouble according to you. (Begins to run away)  
****(Rei): (Runs after him) Don't run away from me Lula!  
****(Lelouch): How many times do I have to keep telling you to stop calling me that!  
****(TTY7): (Sighs and shakes head)**

Anyway….hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review.


	62. Look Through My Eyes

A/N: This chapter will most likely have quite a few point of view skips, but this will also be in third person. (Gotta switch it up sometimes.) I put a song in this chapter too. It's called "Look Through My Eyes". It's originally by Phil Collins, but I used the remade version by Everlife. (As you can see I really like this band since I've used two or their songs already.)

Disclaimer: Nothing from Code Geass or Sailor Moon belongs to me. The song is property of the people who wrote and produced it…oh my…

**(Lelouch): (Is crawling toward me.) You evil, malevolent, sinful, malicious, criminal!  
****(TTY7): Oh, I see Rei really did a number on you. Poor thing. (Smiles evilly)  
****(Lelouch): Only because you sent her out to kill me!  
****(TTY7): Please, she can't kill you. You are a main character, and as a main character you have to go through my torture before anyone can kill you. Sorry.  
****(Lelouch): You are not sorry.  
****(TTY7): (Smiles happily) Very perceptive Lelouch, now go on and get out of here.  
****(Lelouch): Fine. (He slowly crawls away.)**

So now that I've taught him a lesson, lets get on with this chapter.

Chapter 62

Look Through My Eyes

Around 8:50 a.m.

(With Rei)

"I can't believe this," Serena shouted. "Why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

"_Because the other girls were around earlier stupid_," Rei thought with a scowl. Sure Serena was Rei's best friend and all, but Serena's denseness could be pretty irritating at times. Seriously, is it really a surprise that Rei has a temper issue?

However, in this moment, Rei kept her cool and calmly continued with her discovery.

Apparently, when Lelouch had left Rei alone the day before to get Rivalz and Lita, Rei had gotten up out of bed to look for her clothes since she figured she wouldn't be in the hospital for much longer. That and she had wanted to make sure that the doctors and nurses hadn't accidentally stumbled upon the transformation pen that had been in her Capri pocket.

When she had found her pants and reached into her pocket she noticed that her transformation pen wasn't a pen anymore.

It was now a brooch.

"But how," Serena asked when Rei finished. She sat crossed legged, just as Rei did on the hospital bed, staring at the brooch in Rei's hands.

"I don't know, it's the weirdest thing," Rei replied as she examined the red, heart shaped brooch in her hands.

"Do you think your powers increased somehow," Serena asked.

Rei thought it over for a moment before answering, knowing that it was possible since her powers had been acting up since she had first arrived in Area 11.

But why?

"I'm not sure," Rei said at last. "My powers have been acting up, but I'm not sure if it's an increase or if it could have something to do with the Geass I control."

"Speaking of Geass, how did you even get it," Serena asked.

"Well," Rei began, not sure if she could continue. She had a theory, but it was really far fetched since most of her theory had to do with the nightmare that she had.

"I think that…in the Silver Millennium that I may have created this power."

Serena sat there, blinking in confusion before she spoke. "I don't get it."

"It's hard to understand because we don't remember the Silver Millennium all that well," Rei replied. "Sure we have specific memories that Luna provided us with, but the rest…"

"I understand that, but what I don't get is how you could have created such a power," Serena cut in.

"What I want to know is the reason why," Rei interjected irritably. "It makes no sense to me."

"There must have been some reason," Serena stated while twirling her hair.

Rei shrugged and figured that the issue of her Geass could wait. Especially since that wasn't the problem that made Rei question everything. What was making her freak out was the fact that she didn't know how her transformation pen had changed. The last time her powers had increased Helios/Pegasus had given her and the other scouts their new powers. This time her powers had just randomly increased. Part of that may have been due to the Geass, but to Rei it felt like something more. She soon realized that Geass had nothing to do with it.

It had been Lelouch.

"He did this," Rei whispered.

"What," Serena exclaimed. "Who's he?"

"Lelouch," Rei answered offhandedly. Her focus had been diverted to a whole new stream of questions that she needed answers to.

"LELOUCH!"

Rei ignored Serena's surprised proclamation. She already knew what Serena was thinking at this point.

Probably something like, "You and Lelouch must be destined for each other!"

Rei almost laughed, it reminded her of something that someone she once knew said. Even though Rei couldn't remember who would have said that to her.

Apparently, there were a lot of things that she couldn't remember.

However, Rei had her mind on other things.

"_How the heck did he do this_," she wondered irritably. In her heart she knew that Lelouch had been the one who had done this. Why she had no doubt in her mind about it she didn't understand. She normally had a pretty sensible head. She was one to think logically on most things…or at least when it came to magic.

And even that didn't make any sense.

"Ugh, this is frustrating," Rei shouted, shoving the brooch into the bag that Serena had brought for her. She could sense that someone was coming and didn't want anyone to see the evidence of her greatest secret.

As if on cue the door suddenly opened. Suzaku and Princess Euphemia stood in the doorway looking as cheerful as ever.

Rei smiled in return, but what she really wanted to do was scream. It was yet another complication to her already complicated life.

After closing the door behind them Euphemia opened her bag and a cat's head peeked out.

One that Serena and Rei knew **really** well.

"LUNA," they both shouted at once.

"Oh, are you Luna's owners," Euphemia asked.

"I am actually," Serena answered as Luna hopped out of the bag and scampered to where Serena was, a happy yet stern look in her eyes.

"_Wonder how Luna stumbled upon Suzaku and Euphie_," Rei wondered as Serena petted her beloved cat. "_She's got a lot of explaining to do_."

"Are you feeling any better Rei," Suzaku asked as he and Euphemia stepped farther into the room.

"Much better now that you are here," Rei stated. "Who's your friend?"

"Um…this is…"

"Euphie," Euphemia replied, rolling her eyes and extending her hand out to Rei. "Very nice to meet you."

Rei gave her a cheerful smile, but what she was really saying was that she was going to have to explain why she was with Suzaku later. Truth be told, it made Rei want to be out of the hospital that much more. She was starting to become stir crazy.

"_I've got to get out of this place_," she kept thinking.

Yeah, hospitals are never fun.

* * *

Later

(With Suzaku)

Suzaku and Euphie had just left the hospital after spending nearly three hours with Rei and Serena.

Even though Suzaku had pushed through it, he hadn't enjoyed most of their time at the hospital. He mainly felt this way because his raging thoughts and questions kept haunting him. In the end he had spent the better part of the three hours telling himself to shut up, smile, and bear it.

He mainly did this because Euphie was with him and if he were to be honest with himself, he would say that he never wanted Euphie to see him angry, or even slightly irritated for that matter. The other reason being that Rei was still in the hospital recovering from her wounds. Wounds that she wouldn't have gotten if she hadn't been trying to protect everyone, including him.

So it was for those reasons that Suzaku didn't press her on the present issues that continued to haunt his thoughts. Instead he had listened to Euphie converse with Serena and Rei. All three of them had gotten along easily, it was almost as if they had known each other already.

"Well Suzaku, we should probably go somewhere for lunch," Euphie began as she walked ahead of Suzaku.

"Where would you like to go," Suzaku asked.

"Pizza Hut!"

"Then that's where we'll go," he replied with a small smile.

"Fantastic, and then after that we should go dancing," she said with a nod.

"Isn't it a bit early for dancing," Suzaku wondered aloud.

"Come on it's nearly noon," Euphie stated eagerly. "Besides it's never too early to have a little fun Suzaku."

"Right."

"It's true," Euphie continued. "You need to start having fun Suzaku."

"Your highness…"

Euphie gave him a glare.

"Euphie…"

"Please Suzaku, for me," she pleaded. "For one day, see the world through my eyes."

Suzaku stared at her for a moment and then sighed. There was no point in trying to get out of his princess's schemes and plans for him.

"Okay then."

"Good, come with me," Euphie exclaimed excitedly as she reached for Suzaku's hand again. He didn't resist as the princess intertwined her fingers with his and lead him to Pizza Hut. Of course Suzaku noticed that the princess was leading him a good deal today.

"Since when do you know the city so well," Suzaku asked as he recalled the day they met and she had asked him to show her around the Tokyo Settlement.

"I sneak out sometimes, mostly during the night hours," Euphie explained. "Don't tell anyone. My sister wouldn't approve."

"Why would you do that?"

"Well, I just don't see how my sister can rule Area 11 without really seeing it," Euphie explained as she and Suzaku entered Pizza Hut. "I want to see this place for all that it is. The places, the people and how they live, or anything that will further my education of the place I call home."

Suzaku processed her words as she spoke them, trying to understand how she saw the world. How she saw his world.

"Do you like it here," he asked her after they ordered a pepperoni pizza.

"Yes," she answered simply as she made her way to a table. Suzaku followed.

"Why," he asked as he and Euphie sat down.

"I suppose there are many reasons," Euphie replied. "However, I believe that the main reason why I like it here so much is because of you."

Suzaku didn't say anything. He was too stunned for words.

It was a solid ten minutes before anything else was said, and the only reason for that was because a waiter had brought them the pizza.

"Thank you," Euphie told him just before he left.

Then there was silence again, the only sound was the two of them eating the delicious pizza. Of course neither one of them probably tasted it. Both of them were too preoccupied with their ragging thoughts circling round and round.

After a moment, Suzaku couldn't take it anymore and finally broke the silence.

"Why?"

Euphie looked up, not understanding the question.

"I don't understand you," Suzaku admitted.

"You don't understand me, or do you not understand why I enjoy being with you," Euphie asked.

Suzaku paused before answering. "Both."

"I see," Euphie replied, a faint smile on her face. "You don't see yourself clearly at all Suzaku."

Suzaku wasn't sure what to say to that.

"We are friends, aren't we Suzaku," Euphie asked after her own brief pause.

It didn't take him long to answer, "Yes."

"All right then," she stated as she reached for a napkin and wiped her face. Even when eating pizza the girl had excellent manners. "Shall we go then."

Suzaku nodded and began to stand but before he could Euphie grabbed his forearm and made him sit back down. He gave her a puzzled look.

"Sorry, it's just that you have pizza sauce all over your face," Euphie explained, reaching for a napkin and wiping off the sauce from the corners of his mouth.

Suzaku said nothing, but he did blush momentarily. He soon chided himself, knowing that he and the princess shouldn't be in this predicament.

However, he found himself wishing that she was just a little closer.

"There," she said when she was finished. "My knight has to be in tip top shape you know."

"Right," Suzaku replied, the blush still on his face. He was so embarrassed by his own thoughts that he didn't realize that Euphemia also had a small blush on her face.

After leaving the restaurant, the two began walking toward the downtown area.

"Suzaku, do you have the time," Euphie asked.

"It's one o'clock," Suzaku answered.

"Really, guess we won't have time for dancing today," Euphie stated solemnly. "It'll at least take forty minutes just to reach the bureau."

Suzaku thought it over for a moment and he soon wore his own look of mischief. Euphie caught on to his expression and began to smile widely.

"What are you planning," she asked.

Suzaku took a hold of her hand and began to run, deciding that his plan should be a surprise.

* * *

About twenty minutes later

(With Euphemia)

Euphemia walked blindingly at the moment. It was due to Suzaku's hands pressed against her eyes. He was concealing his surprise for her, but Euphie was becoming impatient.

"Suzaku, are we almost there," she asked.

"Almost, just be patient," he replied as he urged her forward.

After a minute or two he stopped her from going any further and ordered her to keep her eyes closed. He soon removed his hands from her eyes. Euphie kept her eyes closed and soon felt Suzaku's hands grasping her own and leading her down a couple of steps before releasing her hands.

"Wait right here," he commanded.

Euphie nodded and kept her eyes closed. She soon heard approaching music, the melody and words soon became clear.

"_There are things in, life you learn,_

_And in time you will see_

_Out there somewhere_

_It's all waiting_

_If you keep believing_

_So don't run, don't hide_

_It will be alright_

_You'll see, trust me_

_I'll be there_

_Watching over you_

__

Just take a look through my eyes

_There's a better place somewhere out there_

_Take a look, through my eyes_

_Everything changes_

_You'll be amazed of what you'll find_

_If you look through my eyes_"

The sound of the song grew in volume as it loomed closer. What Euphie wondered was how Suzaku had discovered that this was her favorite song.

She soon felt his hands on her shoulders.

"You can open your eyes now," he told her.

She complied to the request easily, but she didn't imagine that she would be standing where she was.

She stood in the center of what must have been Suzaku's sanctuary. Everywhere around her Euphie could see all kinds of flowers. From red tulips to white rosebuds, to bright yellow buttercups…they all filled the space around the large patio that was made of beautifully colored stone tiles. A few feet behind Suzaku stood a beautifully made gazebo that had a perfect view of the government bureau about two miles away. Beyond the gazebo, patio, and garden, Euphie could see a small lake were the little fish lived.

In some ways the place had reminded Euphie of the Aries villa where Marianne had lived with Lelouch and Nunnally.

"Suzaku, this place," Euphie began, but was soon unable to speak. She was too shocked to utter another word.

"I come here often," Suzaku stated once he realized that Euphie wasn't going to say anything more. "It's kind of like my sanctuary since no one else comes here."

"Why," Euphie asked as she stared around her.

"I think it's because it's so close to the bureau," Suzaku replied with a shrug as he set down the CD player that he held in his hands, her favorite song still playing.

"This place must mean a great deal to you," Euphie stated as Suzaku approached.

"It does," he replied reaching out for her hand. Euphemia gladly took it and they soon began to dance a slow waltz just as the song ended.

However, Suzaku had apparently put the song on repeat and it began to play again.

"Suzaku, I thought you couldn't dance," Euphie noted as Suzaku twirled her around.

"I used to dance the waltz with my cousin all the time when we were kids," Suzaku replied. "It's the only dance I know."

"You dance it well," Euphie whispered while getting lost in her knight's emerald green eyes.

"_Just take a look through my eyes_

_There's a better place somewhere out there_

_Take a look, through my eyes_

_Everything changes_

_You'll be amazed of what you'll find_

_If you look through my eyes_"

"Suzaku," Euphie whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Tell me, how did you know that this was my favorite song," she asked.

"You told me earlier to see the world through your eyes," Suzaku explained while staring into Euphie's eyes. "It reminded me of this song, so I guessed that you liked it. Turns out that it's actually your favorite."

Euphie laughed at the irony and then laughed harder when she realized that normally when it came to irony bad things happened. This time, something good came out of it.

The song ended after a minute or two, but neither one of them wanted to stop dancing.

Unfortunately, there wasn't much time left. They would have to depart.

"Suzaku, promise me you'll bring me back here," Euphie asked, a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Yes, I promise."

Euphie smiled and hugged him. Suzaku returned it without hesitation.

And so the knight, finds his princess.

* * *

A/N: Awwwwwwwwwwwwww! Okay, okay so it was a bit fluffy, but who doesn't like a little bit of fluff now and again.

**(Serena): (Blows nose in tissue) Oh, it's too cute!  
****(TTY7): (Also blows nose in tissue) I know, if only it could last!  
****(Serena): Huh? What are you saying?  
****(TTY7): Whoops, looks like I've said too much. I got to go now. Bye!  
****(Serena): (Shrugs) Make sure to read the next chapter everyone! Reviews are appreciated as well.**


	63. Unraveling Part 1

A/N: So now we're back on track. In this chapter Suzaku will be knighted, and new problems will arise because of it. What will happen? Find out now.

Disclaimer: Nothing from Code Geass or Sailor Moon belongs to me.

Chapter 63

Unraveling Part 1

Monday morning

8:30 a.m.

In the Juban District in an apartment complex

Haruka P.O.V.

"Suzaku Kururugi," Euphemia began. "Wilt thou, upon this day pledge thy fealty to Britannia and stand as a knight of the crown?"

"Yes, your highness."

"Dost thou wish to abandon thyself and be sword and shield for the sake of the greater good?"

"Yes, your highness…"

"Haruka, please eat," I heard Michiru say. "You've barely eaten anything since we left Area 11."

I barely paid attention to her. My focus was locked on the international broadcast in front of me. I continued to watch as one of the leaders of the cursed country of Britannia knighted the Japanese traitor known as Suzaku Kururugi.

"_He wouldn't even be alive now if it hadn't been for Rei_," I thought bitterly, while picking up my fork and eating the eggs that Michiru had made for me. It was true that I hadn't eaten much in the last two days. We'd been too busy trying to pick up the remains of the city.

To be perfectly honest, I do not believe that any of it would have happened if we hadn't followed Rei to the Tokyo settlement. We should have let her go and take care of whatever business she needed to.

And that was another thing. Why did Rei decide to go to the Tokyo settlement in the first place? Why was she working undercover at the government bureau? Who is she working for?

"_Why would she risk her own life for the Britannians that had stripped us from our country_," I thought, deciding that I couldn't eat anymore.

"Haruka, I know that you are upset with Rei, but you have to understand…"

"Understand what," I cut in angrily. "Do you not remember what the Britannians did to our family Michiru?"

"Of course I remember," Michiru replied with a sigh. "However, the students at that school had nothing to do with that."

"They may as well have," I interjected as I stood and grabbed my white biker jacket. "That traitor Suzaku Kururugi is a knight of Britannia, and those other two students were his friends. Rei protected them, knowing how much I hate Britannians…"

"Rei didn't know anything about that," Michiru argued, as she sipped at her coffee. "There's more to this than you know Haruka."

I took a moment to process that information as I grabbed the keys to my motorcycle. Apparently, Michiru knew more about this than what she was willing to tell me.

"So, you know why Rei has decided to stay in Area 11," I asked, while turning to glare at Michiru. The person I'd believed to be the one friend that would have never betrayed me. The one person who at least understood me to some degree. After all, the two of us had been through so much together. Witnessing the deaths of our parents and our siblings, both becoming Sailor Scouts against our will, trying to deal with the fact that our destinies aren't ours to decide…

Michiru sighed as she answered. "Yes, I'm not proud of it, but I eavesdropped on one of her conversations with Serena. I know about everything."

"And why have you waited until now to tell me this?" I asked irritably.

"I don't like keeping secrets from you," she replied.

"Well, then tell me what you found out," I commanded. She only shook her head.

"I'm afraid that information isn't mine to tell. If you really want to know then ask Rei yourself."

I scoffed at that remark, not believing that she was serious; of course, one look at her face let me know that she was completely and utterly serious.

"I see, so you've made your choice," I asked with a small sad smile.

"Afraid so cousin," she replied with a sad smile of her own.

"How about Setsuna and Hotaru," I asked.

"They don't know about it either."

I scowled and said nothing else before walking out of our apartment and down the hall. Once in the elevator I began to think over the past few days. How everything had gone from bad to worse without so much as a warning to prepare me.

It's ironic, the fact that I've tried to make myself as cold and emotionless as possible. I'd thought that this image of a hard-core girl had strengthened me. I'd believed that I had become somewhat bullet proof. In my heart, I had been sure that I'd been untouchable. I mean, come on! After everything we've been through as Sailor Scouts, you'd think you would be invincible.

Unfortunately for me, I didn't get to believe in that lie for long. That's why this situation is so ironic. It's because of that lie that I've been able to survive through most of my life, but now it's the thing that has made me weak.

After the elevator doors opened, the following events became like a faded blur. Before I'd had the chance to blink I was already on my motorcycle, riding through the paved road through the partially demolished city.

The cold autumn wind blew in my face as my speed picked up. In the moments that would come I knew I would have a sense of freedom. Even though it never lasted, it was a feeling I never grew tired of. It was this feeling that made my life worth living in my sight. Other than Michiru, the euphoria, or high as some call it, is the main motive for me to move forward.

Because the truth of the matter is, I had never wanted to be a Sailor Scout. I had never wanted to be a fighter…except for the times when I needed to defend myself and others. In truth, being a heroine of justice had never been added to the mental list of things I wanted to do.

And as I thought back to that night. I began to wonder why destiny had chosen me for the task of being Sailor Uranus.

(Flashback)

"Haruka, we need to go faster," Setsuna had been shouting from the backseat as we approached the area where the barrier was weakest. The place nearest to Tokyo Tower.

In that moment, if the gas pedal hadn't already been on the floor, I would have pressed harder.

"We can't go any faster," I had replied, clenching the steering wheel as I made a sharp left turn. The tower was in sight and in response I willed for the car to go faster even though it no longer could.

"Michiru, can you see the phantoms in the city," I asked her.

Michiru had been staring hard into her magic mirror, but unfortunately she hadn't been able to catch a single glimpse of the monsters that were wreaking havoc on our home.

Of course, she didn't need to once we arrived.

From all around you could hear indistinct screaming. You could hear the sound of blood gushing out from the victims of the attackers. There was no escaping the horror that was around us.

It was in that instant that I was grateful that Rei and the others hadn't come with us. They wouldn't have been able to handle it.

I'd barely been able to handle it.

We quickly transformed once we caught sight of the phantoms and began to wage a drawn out war against them. The four of us, Setsuna, Hotaru, Michiru, and I, didn't have any trouble with them since we were now in our transformed state. They were easy prey.

Too easy.

"Hahahahahahaha!"

The laugh had made my blood curl. It was now obvious that we were dealing with someone more powerful than what we had originally thought.

"Sailor Uranus."

I turned toward the voice and found that the culprit to all of the madness stood right behind me. She had short blond hair and leaf green eyes. She wore a dark blue jacket with a simple white dress underneath and dark blue heels.

The smile on her face and the way she looked would normally signify that she was the essence of happiness. The blond hair being as golden as the sun and her eyes reminding me of the newly budding trees in springtime would suggest that she was a bubbly warm person with a good heart.

That is how she would look to the untrained eye, but I knew better. Her essence couldn't be more demonic, nor could her personality be any colder. Her smile sent shivers through my spine and made my heart twist in terror. A terror that I had only felt once in my entire life.

The day my family was murdered.

(End Flashback)

We'd gotten lucky that night. The girl known as E.E. had decided that she had gotten tired of us for the time being. From what I remember she had regarded us as pieces to her excellently crafted game.

In her eyes, we were merely pawns in her game. Nuisances that could be easily dealt with.

So now I'm left with hard decisions to make. Many of them dealing with Rei, the others, and the struggle between Japan and Britannia. It was obvious to me now that E.E. wanted everything that was happening to get caught smack dab in the middle of her grand scheme. As a Sailor Scout I can't allow that, won't allow it.

As an ordinary woman however…I wanted to leave that job to someone else.

* * *

Michiru P.O.V.

"Michiru-chan, come on," I heard Hotaru say. "At least crack a smile."

I sighed heavily while thinking over what Haruka had said. Or rather, what she'd been saying…

(Flashback)

"**Leave them here to die**_**.**_"

(End Flashback)

In the time that Haruka and I had been together, she had never been as filled with hatred as she had been that night.

No, that isn't true. There was one other time when she had been filled with that same hatred.

The night when the Britannians killed our families.

(Another flashback)

We had both been young, only nine years of age, a few years before the war between Japan and Britannia. Her family was visiting mine in Kyushu, since her family had lived in the northern region of Japan.

Those few days before the attack were pure bliss. The perfect days of my life that were never meant to last.

Still, even if that bliss had to end…I'd wished that it would have ended differently.

The Britannian forces waged through Kyushu in a surprise attack against the palace that housed the royal family and the prime minister of Japan. The palace had resided in Kyushu.

And the palace had only been about ten miles away from where we were. The Britannian forces, being the ruthless men that they were wreaked havoc on the city that we lived in. They attacked every home and massacred nearly every Japanese person that lived there.

Including most of our family. The only ones who survived that horrific night were me, Haruka, and my father…Haruka's uncle…who died a few years later. Genbu Kururugi, who had already been the prime minister had also survived and it was only a few years later that the war began.

We'd been scarred for life, both me and Haruka, but even back then I'd been the stronger one when it came to things like that. I had seen death before, had seen battles that came along with wars before, but Haruka had not.

Soon after, she discovered her love of speed. She began to devote most of her life to running away in whatever way she could. Whether it be a car, motorcycle, or she herself actually running, she did it.

(End Flashback)

I realize now, even though Haruka's actions had made it clear long ago…she had never wanted this life. She had never dreamed of being a heroine of justice. To be quite honest, it had never been a dream of mine either.

However, unlike my cousin. I'd been able to accept it to a certain degree. Haruka never could and still hasn't even to this day.

And yet, she's more devoted to her role as Sailor Uranus than any of the other scouts. She became more determined to make sure that the world, as well as our home was safe from chaos. She began to excel in doing that, and became the fiercest warrior in our group.

But now…her hatred for Britannians is tearing our team apart. Sure, Haruka had never been much of a team player in the first place. God knows that I'm not much of a team player either, but Haruka and I had always been partners. Always facing everything together.

Now…even we're breaking apart.

"Michiru, why are you crying," Setsuna asked worriedly, finally shaking me from my state of depression and self pity. I quickly wiped away the tears and took a long gulp of my coffee.

"I'm going to be fine," I told them. "I'm just a little sad is all."

Hotaru and Setsuna probably wanted to pester me for details, but they instead returned to eating the breakfast that I had slaved over.

I soon began to eat as well. We were going to need our strength if another battle came upon us.

* * *

About three hours later

Rei P.O.V.

I yawned as we began to near Ashford Academy. We were about four hours late, but I was sure that the teachers would excuse us. I've been in the hospital after all.

"You seem to be more chipper this morning," Ami noted.

"Well, getting out of that hospital helped lighten my mood considerably," I told her.

"Yeah, the whole hospital scene can get kind of depressing," Lita added.

"I'm just glad that everything turned out for the best," Serena stated as she took a bite of a powdered doughnut. My stomach rumbled.

"Yes, Rei, you certainly gave us all a scare," Luna said as she pranced next to Serena. "Still, we've got a lot of things to talk about."

"Right, one of them being how you were able to stumble into Suzaku and Euphie," I replied while staring down at her.

"We also need to think about the other half of our team," Ami stated.

"You mean Haruka and the others," Lita inquired.

"Exactly," Ami replied with a nod. "Not to mention that we need to see what kind of damage those phantoms left on our home."

"Well you were there weren't you Luna," Serena asked. "Do you know what happened?"

"The phantoms were lead into the city by a young woman by the name of E.E.," Luna answered. "Uranus and the others fought off the phantoms, but when it came to fighting E.E. they were nearly annihilated."

"What," I shouted. "They weren't killed were they?"

"No, E.E. decided to leave them be for the time being," Luna replied. "She said something about needing the Sailor Scouts to be pawns of her game."

I sighed in relief. I'm sure it's a surprise to you since Haruka and I were pretty pissed at one another, but I don't hate her. I'm glad that she and the other outer senshi are okay.

Still, I have some major choices to make now that the whole phantom mess is behind me.

"So now what do we do," Lita asked. "Do we got back to Juban or do we stay here?"

And that my friends, is the exact question that has proven difficult to answer. For Ami and Lita, who knew nothing about the situation, the choice was obvious. However, Serena and I knowing the great importance of our being here…well the choice wasn't as easy. On the one hand, if I just left and let things continue on their own, the world would be thrown into chaos because of Zero…Lelouch.

Thinking about Lelouch suddenly made me tense. I can't seem to figure out how he could have contributed to increasing my powers, which is another thing that I failed to tell Ami and Lita. As far as that goes they only know that my powers increased and that something from Friday night had contributed to it.

My intuition is what told me that Lelouch had been that contributing factor, but what I can't grasp is how or when it happened. It was terribly confusing, especially since my powers had been acting up since I had come to Area 11. From that first day I had been dealing with a different kind of power that I hadn't known I'd possessed.

I now know of the power that is Geass. The power that Lelouch and I possess.

Still, his power and my powers are two totally different things. For one thing, his power stays the same. He has the power to make anyone, (except me and C.C.) to do whatever he wishes. My powers, (the's' already signifies that I am controlling more than one type of Geass), are completely erratic. Some of them are well beyond my control, not to mention the fact that there is a great possibility that I was the one who created it back in the Silver Millennium.

Geass is a power that differs for each person. For Lelouch it's the power to control a person's free will and/or erase their memories. For Mao it was the power to read and communicate with other minds.

For me…I have absolutely no idea.

Yeah, kind of pathetic isn't it?

Anyway, that problem can wait. The real issue is deciding whether to tell Ami and Lita about what's really going on or not.

I turned my head and glanced at them. From the look on their faces they weren't too happy with me at the moment. They were angry that I wouldn't explain to them what I was really here for. They were also mad because I had told Serena and not them.

Then again, Serena wouldn't even know if she hadn't found a way to force herself into the situation. If that's one thing she's good at it's poking into my business.

And for once, I was glad that she did. Her knowing made it easier to deal with all this, and if not for the fact that I would be partially betraying Lelouch, I would have told Lita and Ami too.

I again began to scowl as I thought about Lelouch and the original mission that I'd been sent on. It was the riddle that was sending me on a non-stop roller coaster ride through a dark abyss known as confusion.

The original mission was to save Lelouch and destroy Zero, but they're the same person. How do you destroy one without destroying the other? To me the whole thing was beginning to sound fishy. Then again, my conflicted emotions were probably the cause of that feeling.

"Rei, are you in there," I heard Lita ask.

"Yeah," I replied with a nod.

"Well what do you think, go back or stay here," Lita continued.

"I don't know."

Ami and Lita looked shocked. Serena only shook her head, probably wondering when I'd become the speaker of the group. It was times like this that we all wished that Mina were here to distract us with her usual craziness, but she wasn't here. She was off in America doing who knows what.

"That's it!" Lita screamed as she turned and grabbed the collar of the brown jacket she'd let me borrow. "I want answers Rei! Tell us what's going on or I'll beat it out of you!"

"Lita, this isn't any way to sort things out," Ami commented worriedly. "Can't we talk about this calmly and reasonably…?"

"I'm done with being reasonable," Lita interrupted. "We're a team Rei; you know we just want to help you!"

"Stop it," Luna chided. "This is no time to be fighting one another."

I didn't try and fight back while Lita continued on with her rant. She didn't do this often, but when she did it was better not to say anything until she finished. So I listened as she stated all of the things that I'd known she and Ami had been feeling. Lita had finally just gotten tired of being understanding.

Our group was unraveling; anyone could grasp that information from the way we'd been acting toward each other.

"ANSWER ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

I said nothing and focused my gaze towards the ground. She didn't appreciate that.

"MAYBE IF I STRIKE YOU WITH A BOLT OF LIGHTNING YOU'LL GET THE POINT."

"_Control your temper Rei_," I told myself, already knowing that I wanted to set Lita and everything else around me on fire, but that kind of violence wasn't going to solve anything right now. So I clung to Ami's words about talking calmly and reasonably.

Of course, if I tried to open my mouth right now I'd probably make things worse.

At one point I'd been about to break from my calm revelation, but luckily for me, Serena stepped in and decided that enough was enough.

"STOP IT!"

We'd all been surprised by how authoritative Serena was at that moment. It was so, well, not her.

"I have an idea," she continued more calmly. "Lita, you and Ami go back to Juban and check to see that everyone there is okay, including my family. Can you do that."

Lita shrugged. Ami nodded and gave Serena a reassuring smile.

"Good, Rei, Luna, and I will go to Ashford to check up on everyone there," Serena added. "Tomorrow we'll met at the mansion to decide which place needs us more. Does that work?"

"Fine, whatever," Lita said as she took off with Ami on her heels.

Once they were gone I began to walk in the direction of the school. We weren't too far off now.

"Thanks for buying time Serena," I told her as she and Luna followed.

"You're welcome, but are you sure you'll have an answer for them tomorrow," Serena asked.

"I don't know, we'll see tomorrow."

* * *

Meanwhile in a separate dimension

A young woman sipped out of her wine glass that was filled with grape soda as she watched the Sailor Scouts and the other pawns that were part of her game on the huge flat screen T.V.

"It seems that the Sailor Scouts aren't seeing eye to eye anymore," she said as she took another sip.

"E.E. what are you doing here," a voice called out.

"Hello Charles, how are you today," E.E. replied without regarding his question or even turning around in her chair to notice that he was standing right behind her.

"E.E. you know that you're not supposed to be in this realm without my or V.V.'s permission," the emperor stated, but it wasn't as if E.E. cared about that in the slightest. She did what she wanted to do.

"Oh, I'm just watching my handy work," she said as she looked on at the fire warrior who was headed for the academy with the moon princess and the talking cat behind them.

"I'm not sure if I agree with your methods; they're quite gruesome," Charles replied. "Besides, your supposed to be working in the order with the others on the research for the Ragnorok connection…"

"And?"

"Well, you're not working," the emperor pointed out.

"But I am working," she said with a laugh. "I'm setting the stage so that the Ragnorok connection will be able to function. After all it's because of C.C.'s defiance that we haven't already used it."

"That's true, but we could have used you…"

"My wish isn't to die," E.E. cut in immediately. "Besides I'm not fully immortal like she and V.V. are. It wouldn't work."

"I see, still blaming the Sailor Scouts for what happened all those years ago," Charles asked.

E.E. nodded. If it hadn't been for Princess Julianna from the kingdom of Mars; she would have conquered all of the universe. It was because she created the power of Geass that her dream had been crushed.

However, E.E. was finally regaining her abilities after thousands of years of being imprisoned in her own partially immortal body. She also realized within a short time of those abilities returning that the Geass that Julianna had originally used on her had been a grave error on the princess's part. Now, after all that time, E.E. had new powers added on with the ones she had already possessed and all because of Geass.

After a moment she took on final gulp of her grape soda and then turned to face the Britannian emperor. He wore his usual outfit and the usual smirk on his face. It was the smirk of the man who believed he possessed the ultimate power over the world. A belief that was truly childish in E.E.'s eyes.

After all, she was far stronger than he was in terms of Geass and everything else. She'd soon take control of this game. It was only a matter of time.

As for the Ragnorok connection, it was mere child's play to all the things that E.E. had planned for the planet Earth, and once she was done with it she'd go on to take the rest of the universe for herself.

"Are you ready to go back to work now," Charles asked.

"Yes," E.E. replied. "However, I'm going to need more grape soda."

"Alright, just get to work."

E.E. got up from her desk chair and handed Charles the empty wine glass. "Make sure that you serve it to me in this glass. It's my favorite."

"Get to work E.E.," the emperor said with an annoyed scowl.

"Right away sir," she said simply as she left the office room.

The emperor waited until she left and then quickly sat down in the office chair and quickly changed the channel from what E.E. was watching. He was soon enjoying his favorite cartoon from when he was little.

"Hehehehe, stupid cat, he'll never catch that mouse."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading everyone. This was mostly a filler chapter, but that is because it is the beginning of more chaos that is going to come about. So now for the questions that you might be having.

Are Euphie and Suzaku falling for each other, and if so will it last?

Will Suzaku confront Rei about her continuous and compulsive lying?

Will Rei find out how Lelouch contributed to her powers increasing? Does he even know that it happened?

What will Lita and Ami do when they see their home? Will they run into Haruka and the other outer senshi?

And what will happen when Rei decides to finally tell the truth?

These answers and more shall come in the next chapter.


	64. Unraveling Part 2

A/N: Here is the next chapter. Hope you will all enjoy it.

Disclaimer: Nothing from Code Geass or Sailor Moon belongs to yours truly.

Chapter 64

Unraveling Part 2

Around 11:30 a.m. outside of Ashford Academy

Kallen P.O.V.

I'd never liked killing people. It wasn't something I found enjoyable even if the person I was killing was a low-life Britannian who deserved to die. I almost always found myself feeling slightly guilty over it even though killing was nothing new for me.

I didn't enjoy lying either, though in this case it had to be done. Besides, it won't be much longer until I leave this school anyway, and by them it won't matter to me.

Ironically, my feelings didn't really matter all that much either. What mattered was my role as the Black Knight ace. My role as Kallen Kozuki.

What also ceased to be of any importance was Kallen Stadtfeld, the sickly girl persona that had been solely created for the purpose of going to school and nothing more. That persona was going to die today.

I had just arrived at Ashford Academy, soon noticing the yellow tape around the central courtyard and the blood stains that covered its paved ground.

"_What happened here,_" I wondered nervously. "_When did this…_"

"Hey Kallen!" I turned to notice Rei and Serena walking toward me. I sighed, knowing I didn't want to deal with Rei right now. But again, my feelings are irrelevant.

"Hey," I greeted easily. "How is everything?"

"Good, for the most part," Serena answered even though it was clear that neither one of them were in the best of moods. "How about you, Kallen?"

"I'm feeling better," I lied. "Rei do you mind if I talk to you alone for a minute?"

Rei looked reluctant, but she nodded and motioned for Serena to leave. The meatball head took off with a little black cat trailing behind her. Probably Author.

"So what do you want to talk about," Rei asked once she was certain that we were alone.

"I want to know what you're really after," I said. "I know that you didn't join the Black Knights just to help the cause."

"Well, I'd been sure you figured that out the day I forced Zero to show me his face," Rei stated evenly. "However, that is beside the point. Reasons don't matter in times of war. Results do."

Her words stunned me. Not because of the words themselves, but because Zero had said something similar earlier that day. For a split second I wondered if Rei was Zero, but then realized how stupid the thought was. It wasn't possible for Rei to be Zero when she and Zero had both stood in the same room face to face.

Unless…

I soon put it out of my mind and returned to interrogating her. "What kind of results could you possibly achieve when you're never at headquarters or anywhere else the Black Knights are?"

"For one thing Kallen," Rei began once I'd finished, "I have other responsibilities. I've got school to take care of, my job at the Red Tycoon, and I'm also working undercover."

"Then just take a leave of absence," I suggested. "That would get rid of half your responsibilities."

Rei shook her head. "I would, but I don't exactly have the whole 'sick girl persona' like you do."

"You don't need a 'sick persona' to get out of school."

"It's just not doable Kallen," Rei stated. "Besides, people are already suspicious of me because I always leave school early. That added on to what happened Friday…"

"What happened Friday," I asked as I turned my gaze toward the dried blood in the courtyard. Her gaze had also turned toward the blood. She sighed before answering.

"The school was attacked."

"WHAT!"

"Keep it down Kallen," Rei whispered while slapping her hand over my mouth. After a moment she released me.

"Sorry," I told her.

"It's okay, you were just shocked," Rei said. "Anyway that's another reason why I haven't been with the Black Knights. I've been in the hospital."

If she thought she had surprised me before she was dead wrong. Now I was truly shocked. If the truth were to be told I would say that I'd thought Rei to be well, pretty tough when it came to fighting. She had just grabbed me and slapped her hand over my mouth, and her grip had been firm. She was a fierce fighter, just as I was. We were most likely on the same level.

It won't be long before I find out for sure.

"You okay Kallen," Rei asked while waving her hand in front of my face. I blinked and then nodded.

"Did you just get out today," I asked.

"Yep."

She seemed too strong to have just gotten out of the hospital.

"But how…"

"I'd rather not talk about it if that's okay with you," Rei cut in hastily. I took a look at her expression as she began to turn away from me. It was lined with worry and confusion, a deep scowl beginning to appear on her face.

"I see, it's hard for you to talk about it," I asked.

"Only because revisiting it makes me feel nauseas," Rei replied. "That and, well, you probably wouldn't believe me if I explained everything that happened. It's just too soon."

"I understand," I told her.

"Thanks, I appreciate it Kallen." Then Rei walked away, towards the clubhouse. I lingered by the courtyard, not sure if I could complete the mission that Diethard talked me into now that I knew that the school had recently been attacked. More killing wouldn't help anything.

Then again, why weren't there any news reports about it? I spend the better half of my mornings and evenings watching the news. If the school had really been attacked there should have been some kind of broadcast about it.

That was when Rei's words came back.

"_You probably wouldn't believe me if I explained everything that happened…_"

Maybe that was why. The story must have been so unbelievable that reporters and other people from the media thought it best not to let it get out. Even with the witnesses and casualties to prove it; the plain and simple fact was that the information was too unethical and probably somewhat fictional, so no one would believe it anyhow.

From what I'd learned about Rei, I figured that she must have done her best to defend the school and its students. Rei was noble in that way, but I was absolutely sure that she hadn't been able to do that on her own. She'd had help from her goofy friends…

And Suzaku.

I knew from watching Suzaku at school that he had a small crush on Rei. I've picked up enough knowledge about human nature and 'guys' specifically to at least guess that. He'd kind of made it obvious, at least to me since he was always watching her during class.

Of course, Lelouch did that too…

But he doesn't have anything to do with this at all and is therefore, not important.

Anyway, I remember one instance in particular that let me know ahead of time that there was something fishy about these two. It had been a couple of weeks back, before the battle of Narita, when Suzaku and Rei worked on that science project together. They'd been in sync with each other while they had worked on it. It was almost as if they'd worked on projects together before even though neither one of them had worked together on anything at all.

Or so I believed at the time.

Now that I know the truth about Rei, (thanks to Diethard's extensive research), it's clear to me that Suzaku and Rei are coconspirators, partners, collaborating operatives, and whatever else you want to put into the mix. In whatever case, they were both betraying their own country. They both had to be stopped no matter the circumstances.

I now realize that I probably should have killed Rei out here while we had been alone, but I also understand that Rei is a lot stronger than she had let on. For all I know I could be way in over my head with this. Suzaku would be an easier target, but it was going to be hard to kill him emotionally. I had come to enjoy having him around the student council and it was also funny when Author bit him.

However, emotions aside, this has to be done.

First, I'll kill Suzaku at that small party Milly and Nunnally had set up. Then, I'll kill Rei, otherwise known as…

_Sailor Mars_

* * *

A little later

Lelouch P.O.V.

I had just gotten inside the student council clubhouse, the party that Milly and Nunnally had prepared for Suzaku had already begun. People were everywhere laughing and having a good time.

It was a good illusion, since I could tell from the moment I stepped into this room that the air was tense. It was mainly like this because of Suzaku, an Honorary Britannian, becoming Princess Euphemia's knight. Many of the students here weren't comfortable with that. Most of them had come for the free food and drinks, while others wanted a perfect excuse to get out of class.

Not that class was in session anyway. Another reason for the tension in the room. Some of the faculty members had been killed on Friday when the phantoms had attacked. The principal and others were looking for replacements, while other students had decided to go back to the homeland. It was impossible for anything to have any real order right now. This party just made it simpler for everyone to bear, even if they were celebrating something they didn't fully believe in.

However, all that was irrelevant. The only thing I wanted was to find Kallen and stop her from the mission Diethard had sent her on. I inwardly cursed myself for ever letting him into the Black Knights.

He'd sent Kallen out to kill Suzaku, the last thing I wanted right now. Suzaku needed to stay alive so I could use my Geass on him and make him work for me.

It was either that or kill him as C.C. had bluntly put it.

Truth be told, I'd been debating on it for a good deal until I'd stumbled upon Diethard and Kallen's whispered conversation. They hadn't seen me, nor did they know I was listening.

And after hearing Diethard's plan for Suzaku, I hurried back to my quarters swiftly and silently, but I know that he'd said more to Kallen after that. Whatever that last bit was probably wasn't all that important. Then again it may have something to do with Rei.

A few minutes ago I saw Kallen and Rei out on the quad talking to each other. I hadn't been close enough to hear anything, but the conversation hadn't been light. I could tell from Rei's expression the topic of their discussion had been very serious and something Rei hadn't wanted to discuss.

Other than that, I figured there was nothing to really worry about when it came to Rei. After everything she'd been through in the past few weeks, I believed she could get through anything.

So inside of the clubhouse I searched for Kallen. It didn't take long for me to find her. She was walking through the crowd towards Suzaku and ignoring Shirley who was calling out to her for help. Her stare was transfixed on Suzaku as she slowly raised the deadly pouch knife that was in her hand. I strode to her quickly, carefully, while avoiding the other people around.

I quickly grabbed her arm. My grip was loose, signifying to her that she didn't have anything to fear from me once she realized that I'd been her captor.

"Shirley needs some help with the pizza," I told her. "Think you could help her out."

"Well, actually I'm a little busy at the moment," Kallen replied as she escaped my grip.

"What is it," I asked. "Maybe I can help…"

"Lelouch!"

Suzaku noticed us, just like I thought he would. "Hey, sorry I'm late."

"No problem, I'm just glad you could come," Suzaku stated once he reached me. Kallen was long gone before he'd even arrived.

Good, now that Kallen has been dealt with the rest should be simple…

"Hey, what did you want to talk about, before all that mess happened on Friday," Suzaku asked. "You said it was important."

"Yeah, right," I replied remembering. "Just forget it."

Suzaku probably wanted to question my sudden mood change, but that was when Nina and a guy wearing a lab coat arrived.

"Bad news Suzaku," the man began. "You just got even more work to do I'm afraid."

"Oh, right," Suzaku replied.

"You know him," I asked.

"He's my boss," Suzaku stated with a sigh.

"The same boss that you stole that car from," I wondered aloud.

"Shut up," Suzaku said with a laugh. After that we looked on to the insanity that was happening. Milly had walked up to the man in the lab coat. Apparently, she knew him as well.

"Do you guys know each other," Nina asked.

"We're to be married."

At that everyone gawked, except for me and Suzaku.

"Isn't that right honey bunch," the man asked Milly with a smile. She nodded, but she didn't look too happy about it.

"Secret's out," Suzaku commented.

"You knew," I asked simply.

"Yep."

And Rivalz, being the love sick puppy that he was, marched up to Milly wanting an explanation. Poor guy was crushed when the news of Milly's betrothal finally sunk in. He practically fell into a coma. Still, it was strange since he was supposedly in love with Rei.

"So, do I have military duties then," Suzaku asked as he stepped away from me.

"Yes, an important someone or other is arriving by boat. We're off to meet him, along with the Lancelot and Princess Euphemia naturally.

After grasping that knowledge I left the party since it was pretty much over anyway. Besides, why get caught into the cleaning committee when I have more relevant issues to deal with.

One of them still being Kallen. Something told me that her mission wasn't over yet. Obviously she wasn't going to be able to get to Suzaku, so I should have been relieved.

I made one last glance into the room and immediately realized why I was on edge.

Rei was nowhere to be found.

* * *

Meanwhile

Rei P.O.V.

I hadn't been able to talk to Suzaku at the party, and in a way I was somewhat relieved. I didn't want to talk to him anyway. I didn't want to talk to anyone for that matter.

So after a couple minutes of the party I'd left. Lloyd had entered around the time I'd left, and I knew that I didn't have to stay to guess what he'd do, which was tell everyone where the special corps and Euphemia were going today.

"_Shikane island_," I remembered as I packed my things into my duffel bag. I decided it didn't matter. I was needed back in Juban city. I can't stay here any longer and pretend that I belonged with Britannians. Please, I'm Japanese. I need to go back to being Japanese, to being Rei Hino and not the person who had taken over when I'd left Juban.

"It's for the best," I muttered as I tossed the rest of my clothes into the bag. After packing the rest of my things I grabbed the magic mirror that laid on my desk. I'd been just about to tell it to take me back home, but that was when my door opened. I turned, knowing that I'd locked that door to prevent something like this from happening, but the woman who had broken into my room was an expert.

"Kallen," I said a little shakily. "Something wrong?"

"Yeah, you're a liar, Sailor Mars."

My feet locked in place, even though I knew that I should probably be looking for a way to escape. I should have known earlier that she'd figured it out.

"How long…," I asked.

"Not long actually, a couple of hours," Kallen replied.

"Did Zero send you?" I didn't think she would answer that one, but she did.

"No."

A stupid move. She should have just proceeded to kill me, but now I had a piece of knowledge that would save me if I managed to get out of here.

I needed to say goodbye to him anyway. I'd stayed too long for my own good and the good of the world.

Kallen lunged for me with her knife that she always carried around. If she had decided to fight me a couple of days ago, before Friday night, she and I would have been a pretty even match when it came to fighting.

However, because of what happened Friday. Because of what Lelouch had unknowingly done, I was far stronger than she was now.

I blocked her initial attack, which had been directed toward my throat. After the initial block I grabbed her hand, the one that held the knife, and forced her to drop it on the floor.

"This is ridiculous," I muttered as I punched her in the stomach. "I'm on your side and your trying to kill me."

"Enough lies," Kallen shouted, recovering more quickly than I'd hoped. She picked up the knife and tried to slash my throat again. I dodged it, but she managed to graze my cheek with the knife. My irritation was growing now, because to me this really was ridiculous and stupid.

It was my own fault though. Whoever had told her who I was had probably seen me at one point. I hadn't covered my tracks well enough. Now I was paying for it.

"Kallen stop," I shouted as I kicked the knife out of her hand again. I thought she would go after it, but instead she tackled me to the floor and began to choke me.

I'd definitely underestimated Kallen's strength, but she still wasn't going to overpower me. I forced her off me and then pinned her to the ground.

"Sorry about this," I said just before I used my fist to knock her lights out. She wouldn't be out long, but it'd be long enough for me to get out of this dorm room so I could find Lelouch.

I hurriedly picked up my duffel bag and ran out of the room, closing the door behind me and running down the stairs instead of using the elevator. When it comes to running away, it's a much faster route anyhow.

"_Now I just have to find Lelouch and tell him the truth before he finds out from someone else_," I thought as I exited the building. I began to search for him as I ran away from the girl's dorms. If I knew him like I thought I did….

"_He'd be on a roof, away from everyone else_," I thought seeing him up on the roof of one of the main campus buildings.

Seconds later I sensed that Kallen had woken up, she was looking out the window now. She'd spotted me and was one her way to kill me out on the quad. I quickly ran off toward the building where Lelouch was. I knew Kallen had just left my dorm room and was running down the stairs just as I had.

I took out my communicator and dialed for Lelouch. He answered immediately.

"What's wrong Rei," he asked.

"Lelouch, get off the roof and get down here now," I shouted not caring who heard me. At the moment the area seemed deserted.

"Did something happen?"

"Just get down and meet me at the back of the building, hurry," I said hastily. I ran quickly, not stopping, diverting directions here and there since I know Kallen had seen me running toward the building where Lelouch and I would meet. I only needed a couple of minutes to get her off my trail. She was fast, but not as fast as I was. However, I've only just gotten out of the hospital and I'm significantly weaker because of it.

"Just another reason to move faster," I muttered as I ran. I'd be at the building soon and for this I already had a plan.

When I got to Lelouch, I knew I would have at least five minutes to tell him who I was. Then I'd run off, disguising myself as Shirley after hiding in some bushes. Then, when Kallen did catch up to me I'd tell her that 'Rei' had already left campus. It was a simple solution. Then I could leave Area 11, never to return again.

Everything was set and there was no way the plan could fail. It was going to be a piece of cake.

When I reached the building I found Lelouch at the back of the building waiting for me.

"You mind telling me what's going on," Lelouch asked, looking a little annoyed. "I don't have a lot of time on my hands you know."

"Shut your mouth," I commanded as I panted. I had to hurry up and get this out so that I could save my butt.

He waited for my breathing to slow, it didn't take me long and then I quickly walked up to where he stood. I'd specifically picked this place to talk to him because there were no cameras on this side of the building. No one would hear this but him.

"I need to tell you…" I trailed off. Kallen was beginning to move faster, which made her arrival time closer. Dang it! The time limit had been shorter than I'd realized. Now, I'm really in a tough spot. I literally only have two minutes to pull my plan off, and I'm going to need more time to tell him what he needs to know.

"What is it?"

"Shut up," I whispered as I slapped my hand over his mouth. "Kallen is trying to kill me and she's a lot closer than I thought. Listen, do what I tell you and don't ask questions until this is over."

"But…"

"Lula!"

He replied with a nod. With that reassurance I quickly unzipped my duffel bag and grabbed the orange/red wig that was styled like Shirley's hairstyle and hurriedly put it on after tying up my long dark hair. (Believe me, I'd learned to be prepared for these things.) After that I began to reach for the I.D. mask that would make me look exactly like Shirley, but there wasn't enough time to put it on. There wasn't any time at all. Kallen was at the front of the building and coming around fast.

Lelouch noticed my panic and almost said my name, but I stopped him with my hand again.

"I'm sorry," I told him, moving both of my hands to the sides of his face.

And then without a second thought I pressed my lips against his. He was unresponsive at first, like stone, but after a moment he began to kiss me back while wrapping his arms around me. In another second Kallen had arrived. I knew she would be too embarrassed by the romantic display to ask me, well 'Shirley' if I'd seen her target. Instead she backed away and left.

I was no longer in danger, but Lelouch refused to let me go and in some maniacal twist of fate I was enjoying this. I probably should have pushed him away from me the second Kallen left, but it was when she'd gone that I'd tightened my grip on him. This wasn't good. This whole kiss should have been just a performance, not a powerful explosion of passion.

We broke away from each other an instant later, both panting and not knowing what to say.

Lelouch had been about to speak, but I stopped him again by putting my hand over his mouth. I needed to tell him something, but now I couldn't even choke out the words.

Instead I tried to lighten the tense mood. "Well, that wasn't how I imagined my first kiss." That much was true. The timing, place, and even the person was totally wrong.

Then why had it felt so right?

"Anyway," I continued, "I was going to tell you something…"

He was laughing under my hand, I removed it and the laugh turned into a outright cackle of hysteria.

"LULA," I shouted as I took off my wig. "Shut up!"

He tried to stop, but he was soon doubled over in laughter. My temper began to get the better of me and I forced him back against the building like I had when we'd kissed.

"Not a word to anyone," I said slapping my hand over his mouth again. I could feel him smirking under my hand. I wanted to kill him, but I refused to let Lelouch's foolishness distract me.

"Listen, you need to know the truth," I said as I released him, my tone completely serious.

"What makes you want to tell me now," he asked while making me regret taking my hand off his mouth.

"Because someone told Kallen and she tried to kill me," I stressed. "That and you and Suzaku are in even more trouble than before. I can't hide it from you any longer."

"How do you know that I don't already know," Lelouch asked. "I was inside your mind after all."

"Please stop interrupting me," I begged no longer caring if he knew or not. I needed to tell him so that I could leave this place behind once and for all.

We were silent for a moment and I took a deep breath. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Lelouch, you know me as Rei, and as Julianna," I began. "However, I have one last identity. One that that works undercover in the government bureau of the Tokyo Settlement. One that fought against you and killed countless people in the Saitama ghetto. Before I found out who you were I tried to kill you. I was in Narita the day the landslide hit."

He said nothing, only stared at me. I'm sure he'd already realized what I was saying.

"Lelouch…" I continued backing away from him and reaching into my duffel bag that still lay on the ground. I picked up the heart-shaped brooch.

"You're not…you can't be…" he trailed off. He hadn't known after all.

I willed for the brooch to glow in my hands. I didn't need to say the words for it to know what I needed to do.

In the next second I felt the stronger flames dance around me. The new powers I had yet to understand. The dangerous sense of awakening that filled my soul with a renewed sense of hope filling my mind as the transformation completed.

When the transformation ended, I didn't dare look at Lelouch. I was afraid to look into those eyes of his. That hope I'd felt during the transformation was long gone.

" Lelouch," I said finally gaining the courage to look into his eyes even though I could barely breathe.

"I'm Sailor Mars."

* * *

A/N: And the truth has been revealed. So now what happens? The only way to find out is to tune into the next chapter.


	65. Unraveling Part 3

A/N: Hey everyone. Just want to thank everyone who has read and reviewed this story. I really can't thank you enough for it. Anyway, this chapter is going to be a long one just so you know. Hope you'll enjoy it.

Disclaimer: Nothing from Code Geass or Sailor Moon belongs to me. (Except my OC's, those are mine.)

Chapter 65

Unraveling Part 3

_Serena Tsukino emerged from the student council ballroom after helping Milly and the other student council members clean up the mess that had been made thanks to the party that had been thrown for Suzaku._

_However, Serena had noticed that other than Suzaku, three members of that council had completely disappeared._

_Rei, Kallen, and Lelouch._

_Serena didn't pay much attention to Kallen's absence, since she was probably still sick, she was more concerned about what had happened to the other two._

_Apparently, Rei had left some things out when she'd told Serena that she was a Black Knight._

_And now, Serena was going to pay the price._

_Serena had been alone. No one else was around the student council clubhouse to see a red headed girl come up behind her. Before Serena could react the girl knocked her out and dragged her away._

"Sorry about this," _the girl said. _"It's only because of your friend Rei that I have to kidnap you."

* * *

Around 12:45 p.m. at Rei's mansion

Rei P.O.V.

"YOU DID WHAT!"

Why?

That is the big question of the day. Why?

Like, why did I decide to tell Lelouch who I was?

The answer, insanity and desperation. The two things that drove all of my choices these days. I seriously cannot begin to figure out what had come over me since I came to Area 11.

Then again, it's not like it matters. As soon as I clear up the current mess I'm going back to the Juban district where I belong.

I sighed as Lita and Haruka stared daggers into me while Ami continued to try and get Lelouch to snap out of his shocked state.

You see, after telling Lelouch that I was Sailor Mars, he practically became a stone. He said not one word, and he did not move. The only thing that resembled any kind of reaction was the shocked expression on his face. Other than that, nothing.

I tried to talk to him or at least gauge some kind of reaction, but he wasn't moving, talking, heck he wasn't even breathing as far as I could tell. Now that I think of it I don't remember him blinking either. If not for the fact that he walked with me after I transformed back to normal to the mansion I would have thought that he had died where he'd stood. Well, being a zombie isn't much better since it's the walking dead and all, but it was at least something.

Anyway, I knew that I needed to tell Ami and Lita what was going on so I called them and told them to meet me here at the mansion. Haruka just happened to be with them, which is apparently apart of my ever present bad luck.

"You told him our secret," Haruka shouted angrily. "Why?"

Again with that question? What a pain.

"Tell me," Haruka continued as I glanced at Lelouch. He was sitting on the couch, his expression still resembling shock. Ami sat next to him, still trying to snap him out of it.

"Why would you reveal our secret," Haruka chided as she approached me. I stood in the kitchen next to the drawer where the knives were.

"_Probably not the best place to stand_," I thought worriedly as Haruka reached me. Her cold green eyes peered down at me angrily.

"I can't understand why you would do this," Haruka exclaimed. "Especially to a Britannian."

"Race isn't the issue here," I stated moving out of the kitchen. "I told Lelouch because I trust him."

"Why," Lita asked. "I'm not a racist and I know Lelouch is important to you, but you know revealing our secret to anyone is dangerous. It's especially dangerous since people like Mao targeted him."

"I know that, but it's because I didn't tell him that Mao went after him," I told her. "Besides, I couldn't keep it from him anymore, just like I can't keep the truth from you anymore."

"It would have been better if you had told us from the beginning," Haruka complained. "Then we wouldn't even have to deal with this."

"No, it would have been better if the Sailor Scouts hadn't followed me here," I fired back. "I was supposed to be in this mission alone, because you followed me other people got involved."

"Still, it's not like you to hide things like this from us," Ami cut in.

"But I have done this before, remember Ami."

Ami thought it over for a moment. "You mean when you were having visions about Sailor Saturn destroying the world."

"Exactly," I replied. "I knew long before you and the others had known. I just didn't tell you."

"I understand…"

"I don't," Haruka exclaimed as she cut Ami off. "Why would you hide things of such importance?"

"Good question," I said. "Why did you hide certain things from me and the others?"

"I did it so you wouldn't get in my way and…"

"You wanted to handle it on your own right?" I asked. Haruka didn't move and only stared at me.

"Well, same with this. I didn't want the other Sailor Scouts involved because I thought it'd be too dangerous…and I wanted to handle the problem on my own."

"Still, what I don't understand is how you got here in the first place Rei," Ami said.

"Well, it's like this…"

I began to tell them the whole long drawn out story about how I'd had a vision of the future. How the world came to an end thanks to Zero. I told them how a voice in that vision told me to protect Lelouch and destroy Zero. When Lelouch heard this, his head snapped in my direction and I felt some relief, but I continued on as if nothing had happened. I told them how my grandpa revealed to me the next day that I wasn't really part of the Hino family, that I'd been adopted.

"Out of anger and confusion I decided to come to Area 11," I said. "I used a magic mirror to get here."

"Can I see it?" Ami asked.

"Yeah, sure," I replied taking the mirror out of my bag and handing it to her.

"So if your not really a Hino by blood then, what exactly are you," Haruka asked.

I sighed knowing this one was going to be really difficult to explain. I began wishing that Serena was here…

Wait, I called her, but she never answered. Did something happen?

"Have any of you seen Serena," I asked.

"No," Lita stated. "She was at Ashford with you wasn't she?"

"I…she was…but…I think…"

My communicator began to beep and I sighed in relief.

"I guess that's her now," I told the others as I answered it, but the face that filled the small screen wasn't Serena's.

"What's wrong," Ami asked, noticing the change in my expression. I didn't respond to her.

"Rei Hino, otherwise known as Sailor Mars," the man in the screen stated.

"Who are you," I asked. I didn't recognize this man, but he was definitely Britannian. He had blue eyes, and sandy hair that he wore in a ponytail. He was wearing a Black Knight's jacket, but I didn't think he was one.

"We haven't formally met, but I work alongside you with the Black Knights," the man explained. Ami, Lita, and Haruka gave me confused stares. It was another thing I hadn't been able to tell them yet.

"My name is Diethard Reid…"

"Where is Serena," I cut in, knowing that he must have done something to her if he's using her communicator to contact me. He also must be the one who told Kallen that I was Sailor Mars. What I don't understand is how he found out. What's going on here?

"What did you do to her!"

"Rei, what's going on," Haruka asked angrily. This situation was only getting worse.

"Don't worry," Diethard began. "She's fine and she'll remain that way if you do what I say."

"Diethard, she has nothing to do with this," I told him. "You don't have to use her to persuade me! Let her go now or so help me…"

"That's not possible Miss Hino," Diethard cut in. "Do you really want to risk your best friend's life on this matter?"

"Diethard, you don't understand…"

"What I understand is that you've betrayed the Black Knights by working with Britannians," Diethard interrupted angrily.

"Aren't you betraying Britannia by working with the Black Knights," I asked evenly. "Listen to me Diethard, I'm working undercover for Kyoto. I gather battle data and other records to help organizations like the Black Knights. I'm not against you at all."

"Then prove it and kill Suzaku Kururugi."

He wanted me to do what?

"You mind repeating that," I asked.

"Kill Kururugi," Diethard replied simply. I glanced at Lelouch again, the shocked look was no longer on his face. It was now replaced by anger. At least he'd snapped out of his shocked state, but even so it didn't matter. Diethard was holding Serena as a ransom. If I kill Suzaku, he'll let her go. If I don't…

Serena dies…

"I've been informed that Princess Euphemia, along with her knight Suzaku, will be going to Shikane island to visit a high ranking noble," Diethard said as I continued to stare at him through the screen. "You will go with them as Sailor Mars and when the time is right you will simply dispose of him. I hope that won't be a problem for you."

"No, it won't be a problem at all," I replied bitterly.

"Just remember that if you don't comply to this request, little Serena will be executed," Diethard stated.

"Right, understood." I hung up seconds later, and gently laid the communicator on the coffee table.

Lelouch was standing in the next second, his expression now blank as he stared at me. He could probably get me out of this situation easy since he's Zero and all, but I doubt that he'll help me now. He definitely wasn't going to offer while the others were around. I'm just going to have to deal with this on my own.

"I'll take care of Diethard," Lelouch said suddenly, surprising me.

"What?"

"I said, that I'll take care of it," Lelouch said again. "As Zero, I can force Diethard to do what I say whether he likes it or not."

My mouth nearly fell to the floor. He'd just revealed to everyone in the room that he was Zero. What the heck is he thinking?

"You expect me to believe that your Zero," Haruka asked. "Please…"

"It's true," I cut in. "He's Zero, and I'm a Black Knight."

"Did Serena know," Lita asked. "Is that why she's trapped now."

"Yes," I replied. "However, Diethard is the one that I'm worried about. He knows that I'm Sailor Mars, that's why he sent Kallen to kill me."

"Kallen, you mean the girl who's normally sick all the time," Ami asked, getting up from where she'd been previously sitting. I mentally slapped myself. I've gone and revealed everyone's secrets in only a matter of hours. This just keeps getting better. Serena is in trouble, Kallen is out to kill me, I'm nearly being forced to kill Suzaku, and all the while I'm going to have to deal with Lelouch hating my guts.

Although, if he hated my guts…why would he offer to save Serena for me?

"Lelouch, tell me," I began, not sure how to phrase it. "Why are you offering to help me after everything I've put you through?"

"I'm partially responsible for Serena being in the position to get caught in this kind of situation," Lelouch replied. "If I hadn't listened to you and used my Geass to wipe out her memory she wouldn't be in this mess."

"I see," I replied as the others stared at us.

"I'm pleased that you realize I'm not doing this for you," Lelouch stated. "Quite frankly, I can't stand the sight of you right now."

"I didn't expect you to do anything for me," I told him. "And if you can't stand to see me feel free to get out of my house."

"That suits me just fine."

"Fine then," I replied going to the front door and opening it for him. "After you."

"Thank you," he said angrily as he walked out the door.

"My pleasure!"

After slamming the door I immediately turned to Ami. "Did you ever finish that battle armor you were working on Ami?"

"It's still experimental, why," Ami asked.

"I have a bad feeling that Lelouch won't keep his word and that I'm going to need a little power boost," I told her.

"I hope you have a plan," Haruka stated with a harsh look on her face.

I didn't have any kind of plan at all, but I lied anyway and told her I did as Ami lead me to her room where she had been working on the battle armor.

"Remember, it's still experimental," Ami stated as she opened her closet door and pulled out the red and black suit.

"Well, this way I can gather more data for it," I replied.

"It's odd that your so technical now," Ami said. "I'm used to being the one with all the stats on things."

"You still are Ami," I said with a small laugh. "Half the time I don't know what I'm doing."

"I suppose so," Ami replied. "Still, we've all been worried about you Rei, you've been so distant lately."

"I know, but that'll change soon," I said as I examined the suit. "After we get Serena out of this mess we're going back to Juban."

"Really?"

I nodded, "It's where we're meant to be."

"I don't know Rei," Ami interjected. "Something tells me that we're going to be needed more here."

"Even so, we have a duty to protect our home and Serena first," I replied. "I let my own problems get in the way of that, but that's going to change."

"I understand," Ami stated simply. It's not like she could really say anything else.

And there isn't any time to talk anyway. We have a mission to complete.

* * *

In Black Knights Submarine HQ

Serena P.O.V.

"Let me out of here," I screamed as I tried to ram the chair through the titanium door, but it was clear that I wasn't going anywhere.

Kallen had dragged me into this room and had tied me to the very chair that I was using to try and get out. A man named Diethard had come in a few minutes later to explain why I was here, but I didn't pay attention because I already knew.

Lelouch had told Diethard and Kallen that Rei was Sailor Mars. I don't know how Lelouch found out. Maybe Rei told him or maybe he just guessed, but it didn't matter. He found out and was obviously mad about it, so he decides that he'll use me to get to her. What a really foul way to get back at someone. Just wait till I get my hands on him! I swear I'll kill him!

But first things first. How the heck am I supposed to get out of this place if I can't even get past the door. I may have been able to cut myself out of that chair, (thanks to the knife I'd had with me), but now I have to worry about what will happen to me if I don't get out. I'm not normally afraid of tight spaces, but I'm freaking out at the thought that I might not get out of here. I may never see my mom or my dad. I may never get to annoy my little brother Sammy. If I don't get out of here I'll never hear Luna lecturing me again, nor will I see any of my friends.

And most of all, I won't get to kick Rei's butt!

I need to get out of here!

"Okay, calm down Serena," I tell myself aloud as I set the chair back on the ground and sit in it. I may as well get comfortable because it's going to be a good long while before I come up with any kind of plan.

* * *

15 minutes later

Nothing yet…

* * *

20 minutes later

Still nothing…

* * *

An hour later

I've got it…no wait…I still have nothing…

* * *

So much later that I (the authoress) got tired of waiting for this girl to come up with something and decided to tell her what to do.

"Okay, I've finally got a plan!"

(a/n: Only because I told her what to do. Meatball head!)

I can't believe I forgot that I had this barrette bomb in my hair the entire time. I could have been out of this place.

(a/n: Yeah, you think?)

I quickly stuck the barrette to the door and pressed the button. After that I hurriedly hid behind the table near the back of the room.

"KABOOM!"

"I'm so out of here," I whispered to myself.

Around the same time in a different area of the submarine. (Remember about an hour and thirty-five minutes has passed.)

* * *

Lelouch P.O.V.

"You knew!"

"Of course," C.C. replied. "I'm the reason Rei was able to find you."

"Really," I asked as I took off the Zero mask. "Are you also the one that originally sent her here?"

"No, at the time I was trapped in that capsule, remember," C.C. asked as she rolled her eyes. "Besides, that's in the past, the present issue is dealing with your subordinate Diethard."

"True, his actions have shamed me greatly," I said once I'd sat down in the chair across from the couch. "But even so, the fact remains is that you knew Rei's purpose for being here all along and you didn't tell me."

"So what," C.C. asked as she flipped a page in her magazine. "It's not like she's a malicious person. She only does what she does because she believes it to be the right thing to do. And she did tell you herself that she was Sailor Mars correct?"

I nodded.

"Give her a break Lelouch and try to see things the way she does," C.C. told him. "Maybe then you'll be able to understand."

"Since when do you care if I understand someone's reasoning for anything," I asked her. "You know good and well I despise my own father. I don't see you trying to convince me to understand what he did."

"That's different."

"How so?"

C.C. rolled her eyes and closed her magazine. "Do I really have to explain everything Lelouch? I thought you were smarter than that." She got up from the couch and made her way toward me. She began to lean forward to examine my face for some reason, and her gaze only intensified the longer she stared.

"What is it C.C.," I asked, annoyed.

"Now I see why you're so angry," C.C. stated as stood upright again. "She kissed you."

How?

"And you enjoyed it," C.C. continued a smirk now lighting her features. "Then she told you that she was Sailor Mars and it was like a slap in the face, right."

I didn't answer, but she knew that everything she said was true. It was one of the many things that I detested about C.C. She could always read me so easily, like nothing I do is surprising to her at all. It's infuriating how she just seems to know everything and won 't reveal that information until you've already figured it out.

It's true that I'm not happy with Rei right now. She lied to me, tried to kill me, and then kissed me out of nowhere.

However, this isn't the first time that Rei has kissed me. She kissed my cheek the day Suzaku and I caught Author, and I'll admit that I found it pleasurable and mildly intriguing, but she didn't mean anything by it. I hadn't thought much of it either really.

But when she kissed me earlier today…it was different. She was desperate and panicked because Kallen was trying to kill her, (due to Diethard's instructions), and so in the moment she did the first thing that came to mind.

Still, that kiss shouldn't have been more than just a show for Kallen. That was how Rei had intended it, and I'd followed knowing that it'd be over soon.

I believe that the thought of that kiss being over is what lead me to hang on to her. I got a thrill from her kissing me and I didn't want to let go of that feeling as much as I hate to admit it to myself.

And then, when she told me it was her first kiss, I couldn't help but laugh at the circumstances. Maybe it's because I've kissed other girls that it seemed comical that my kiss with Rei seemed like the first time I had ever kissed anyone. That was when she told me the truth about herself.

In the end though, the fact that she lied to me about it wasn't what made me angry. It was the fact that I was openly willing to forgive her that made me so shocked and furious.

I've never been a forgiving person. My nature is to hold a grudge when someone has betrayed me or something of that sort, but with Rei…I couldn't be angry with her at all.

I even went so far as to tell her friends that I'm Zero. At that point I knew that I'd let Rei have power over me. I was furious with myself and I'm still furious with myself.

"You're not really angry with her at all aren't you," C.C. asked as she returned to reading her magazine. "You're just mad because you want to hate her and you can't. You're trying to make yourself hate her and it's not working."

"Shut up," I said, reaching for the Zero mask on the table in front of me.

"Off to deal with Diethard," she asked.

I put on the mask and left. That'd be answer enough for her.

* * *

A few minutes later

"Zero."

I turned to face Kallen who was now wearing her knightmare uniform. Her expression was grim.

"Is there something I can help you with," I asked.

"No, I just wanted to apologize for letting Diethard convince me to go behind your back and try to kill Suzaku and Rei," Kallen said. "I'm sorry."

"You only did it because you thought it was for the best," I replied. "I appreciate that you are loyal to me."

"Thank you, but if I'd known before what I know now…"

"It's in the past," I interrupted while turning away from her. "Now, if you excuse me, I have other matters to deal with."

One of them being Diethard, who knew that I didn't want Suzaku assassinated. He also failed to tell me when he discovered that Rei was Sailor Mars and then kidnapped her best friend.

His interference will not be tolerated.

I soon reached him. He was watching Rakshata and one of her subordinates work on the Gefjun disturber.

"Diethard."

Diethard didn't move, but I could already guess that he was smirking. He knew that I had found out about his plan.

"What did you talk Kallen into doing?"

"I told her to dig up what she could on Kururugi," Diethard stated. "Maybe I implied a little more than that."

"Is that all?"

"I may have asked if she could deal with Rei; she did betray us after all."

"Sailor Mars, works undercover for Kyoto and the Black Knights," I told him. "She hasn't betrayed anyone." To be perfectly honest, I wasn't all that sure about Rei's real intentions myself. Maybe she did betray Kyoto and the Black Knights. She did try to kill me when she didn't know my identity. She worked alongside Suzaku and the Lancelot and didn't tell me about it.

Then again, her whole mission is a riddle in itself. Her actions can't help but follow the confusion that's in her mind.

"She told me that, but I didn't believe her," Diethard stated as he turned to face me. "I guess I was mistaken."

"Don't overstep your bounds," I advised. "I don't recall ordering Kururugi's assassination or the capture of Rei's friend."

"You mean Sailor Moon?"

"That isn't the point," I replied.

"You want us to be the hammer of justice right," Diethard asked. "We can't be seen as cold-blooded killers, I know; but we can hide the truth using the media. You can't change the world without getting your hands dirty. Am I wrong?"

I answered with a question of my own. "What are you really after? You may have been demoted, but you're still a Britannian. You don't need to join the Black Knights to change the world do you?"

Diethard smirked in response. "I never mentioned this, but the first time I ever saw you was the night you rescued Kururugi. And I trembled. It was like a new era had taken form and appeared before me. I wish to document you Zero, as you build your organization and topple over the empire, then take this world for your own. I wish to be there, documenting history as it's created. Nothing has ever made my heart dance more."

I narrowed my gaze. This Britannian is a bit creepy and he ignores direct orders, but other than that he's no real threat. Easily readable, which means I can deal with him.

"Documenting?" I asked him as I turned away. "You're right in the thick of it. I'd say you're fabricating history."

"Objectivity is a fairy tale," Diethard replied. "In the end, journalism is a product of the human mind like everything else."

"You're not to interfere with military matters," I told him.

"Yes of course," Diethard replied.

"Also, release Sailor Moon," I commanded. "I don't want my subordinates thinking that I've turned on them."

"About that…well I don't know where she is."

Diethard can't see my expression, but if he could he'd know that I've just about had it with his incompetence.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Exactly what's implied," Diethard replied. "I don't know."

Maybe if I shoot him he'll stop talking to me as if we're on the same level. I'm the commander and he's one of the subordinates. A pawn in the game that could be easily replaced. He better learn his place around here.

"How can you not know where she is," I asked, ignoring the temptation to result to violence.

"She escaped the holding cell that we put her in," Diethard explained. "She could be anywhere."

"Then what are you doing standing around here," I exclaimed. "Find her!"

"And then what?"

"Bring her to me."

"Understood." Diethard took off moments later, but after talking with him I've been left with a terrible migraine.

"Having a rough day," I heard C.C. ask from behind me. I've gotten used to her sneaking up on me now.

"Go find Serena," I ordered turning around and walking right past her.

"What about you," C.C. asked.

"I have a mission to carry out," I explained. "I don't have any time for chasing after a meatball head."

"Whatever."

I continued down the hall as I thought over the task ahead, the issue that is of actual importance. Convince Suzaku to join me in my fight against Britannia. I don't want to have to use Geass on him, but I will if it's necessary, because the last thing I want to do is find myself having to kill my best friend.

* * *

A/N: What a mess. Serena is kidnapped and then gets lost inside of the Black Knights Submarine. Rei has to tell everyone her mountain of troubles. And poor Lula is dealing with conflicted emotions about everything. Why does there always have to be so much drama in the lives of our heroes?

Oh, right, because I said so. Wuhahahahahaha!

Anyway, thanks for reading everybody. Be sure to tune in to the next chapter and all the chapters that will follow. Don't forget to review.

Note: I have a poll on my profile and if you have the time, please vote for which story you would like for me to finish first. (I have five going at once right now, and I just can't juggle them around anymore. It's getting to be too hard.) So please vote on the poll please. Thank you very much everyone.


	66. Shikane Island Part 1

A/N: Well, I have nothing to say…

**(Lelouch): Well, this is a first.  
****(TTY7): Shut up Lula. I won't hesitate to get the chainsaw if I have to.  
****(Lelouch): Fine, whatever.**

Anyway, on to the chapter

Disclaimer: The characters and such aren't mine and all that. I think you get the point by now.

Chapter 66

Shikane Island Part 1

On a ship heading toward the island

Suzaku P.O.V.

"Why Shikane Island," I asked Miss Cecile. "The Tokyo Settlement would have been a lot safer."

"Yes, I'm curious about that myself."

I turned toward her, "You're saying you don't know either?"

"Ditto," Lloyd cut in.

Well that's just great then.

"You still shouldn't have said anything," Miss Cecile chided. "After all your loose lips got our plans leaked onto the net."

Lloyd only shrugged. "That girl was so charming, I couldn't resist."

"Are you talking about Milly or Nina," I asked. "After all, Nina was with you when you came into the party. Nina is normally really shy and hates being around a lot of people. She seemed quite taken with you though."

"Really, well that's surprising since I was never quite popular with the ladies," Lloyd remarked simply. "I guess my luck is turning around."

"I guess," I replied just as Sailor Mars came into the room. She was wearing her hood as always, but her outfit had changed. She was now wearing a different suit. The sleeves and her gloves were black, while the torso and mini-skirt were red; her knee-high boots were black as well as the sash that was around the skirt.

"Well, it looks like our leading lady has had a change of costume," Lloyd noted as he looked to the top of the steps.

She didn't reply, her mind seemed to be on other things.

"Sailor Mars, are you alright," I asked as she came down the steps.

"Yeah," she answered immediately. I didn't believe her. I could tell by her body language that she wasn't in a good mood. She was tense and anxious, two things that weren't normally part of Sailor Mars's personality.

"You sure," I asked again.

"Of course," she replied while turning to face Miss Cecile. "Are we almost there?"

"Yes, it won't be much longer now," she replied.

"You seem a bit restless Sailor Mars," Lloyd commented. "Is there something we should be informed about?"

"Not in the present moment," Rei answered.

Sailor Mars had always been somewhat unreadable for the most part, but now it was obvious that something was amiss. That and…I think I know her identity.

She reminds me so much of Rei. Not to mention that Rei had known that I'd been the pilot of the Lancelot, though initially I thought that was due to the broadcast that had been in the art museum. Rei wouldn't have seen it unless she had been there, and clearly she had been at Ashford.

Another thing, is that Rei has powers just as Sailor Mars does, however their powers differ. Sailor Mars can only control fire, but Rei controls Geass…whatever that is. To be perfectly honest, all this supernatural stuff is making me dizzy. I can't comprehend any of it.

"Suzaku."

"What?"

Sailor Mars shook her head. "Suzaku, you need to stay focused."

"Right, sorry," I replied.

She really is bossy like Rei. That's for sure.

* * *

A little later

In Black Knights submarine

Kallen P.O.V.

Darn it! I should have never let Diethard talk me into capturing Serena. Now I thoroughly regret it. The girl is troublesome.

"Put me down," Serena was shouting as I carried her towards Zero's quarters. I'd found her wandering around the submarine trying to find a way out, but apparently she didn't realize she was in a submarine. Hello, there is no way out until you reach land, and we're not exactly heading toward civilization.

"I demand that you let me go Kallen!"

"Will you knock it off," I screamed. "Seriously, get a hold on yourself."

"How am I supposed to get a hold on anything when I'm being held hostage," Serena fired back. "I want out of here!"

"Just cool it Britannian," I muttered.

"I am not Britannian," Serena screamed. "I'm Japanese dang it!"

Well, that's a bit surprising. I guess Rei wasn't the only one lying.

"So what's your real name," I asked.

"Serena Tsukino," she muttered indifferently. "Are you going to put me down?"

"Not until I get you to Zero," I replied.

"I don't want to see him," Serena exclaimed as she tried to struggle. "He's the reason why I'm here in the first place!"

"Zero had nothing to do with it," I told her calmly. "Diethard was the one who found out the ugly truth about Rei and ordered me to kidnap you."

"Well Rei isn't the only Sailor Scout you know," Serena replied, still struggling. "I'm Sailor Moon, and if you don't let me go I'll punish you in the name of the moon!"

Was she serious?

"You'll punish me in the name of the moon?"

"You bet, now put me down!"

"Sorry, your going to have to come up with a better catch phrase than that to convince me," I told her.

"How about you put me down or else," Serena screeched as I turned at the end of the hall.

"Or else what," I asked. This was at least amusing.

"Or else…I'll massacre you with a chainsaw!"

"Wow, I'm surprised you know what massacre means," I noted. We were nearing Zero's quarters, and the sooner I got her to him the better. I don't have time to be lugging around a meatball head. I've got important Black Knights business to attend to.

After a few minutes and a few empty threats from the meatball head herself, I finally reached Zero's room, but he wasn't there. Most likely he's preparing for our departure.

"Zero isn't here right now," C.C. said as she ate a slice of pizza. "Oh, I see you've brought Serena. Good, saves me the trouble of having to find her."

"Will you please put me down," Serena shouted once more.

"Fine," I replied slinging her to the floor. "C.C., just keep an eye on her." I then left the room and the crazy girl behind.

Now back to business.

"Kallen," a friendly voice called.

I turned to find Ohgi running toward me. "Hey Ohgi."

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be heading toward the launch area right now," Ohgi asked. "Zero and the others are waiting for you."

"I had to drop something off here first," I told him. I'm on my way there now."

"Good, you know we can't carry out this mission without you," Ohgi stated with a smile.

"Right, I'll get going then," I said about to take off when Ohgi gently grabs my arm.

"Naoto would have been proud," he said just before he let me go. I didn't utter another word and continued on my way.

Once at my destination I immediately got into the Guren prior to Zero's instructions. We'd be on the island soon.

"_Get ready Suzaku_," I thought as I put the Guren's key into the ignition. "_We're coming for you_."

* * *

Back on the Britannian ship

"Beep, beep."

Rei didn't notice her cell phone ringing at first. She'd been pretty out of it since she'd gotten onto the Britannian ship. She hoped that Lelouch would keep his word and get Serena out of trouble. He wasn't a complete monster and he cared about Serena.

"Beep, beep."

Rei finally registered that her cell was ringing and quickly answered it.

"Hello."

"Sailor Mars, this is Diethard."

"_I guess Lelouch really did pull through_," Rei thought happily. "_Thank goodness, now I don't have to…_"

"Zero has been informed of the game plan," Diethard stated. "He says to commence with the operation to assassinate Suzaku."

For a moment, Rei froze. She should have known that Lelouch would go back on his promise. And after everything she had done to protect him…

Easy to say that she was pissed off.

"And Sailor Moon," Rei asked.

"Zero says that if you prove your loyalty to him, then he'll let her go."

Rei took a deep breath before answering, "Understood."

The phone line went dead, and Rei slowly shut her phone.

"Sailor Mars…"

Rei turned to Suzaku who was walking toward her.

"What is it," she asked shakily.

"I can guess by the look in your eyes that something is upsetting you," Suzaku stated. "What exactly are you hiding, other than your identity?"

"Nothing that concerns you Kururugi," she replied, walking past him and toward the edge of the ship. They were nearing the land, probably no more than a mile away now.

"_I suppose now I have no choice_," she thought as she looked on at the waves that were bringing them closer to their destination.

"_I'm sorry, Suzaku_."

* * *

At the same time in a separate dimension

E.E. slowly laid the phone down on the desk in front of her just before taking another sip of her grape soda.

"It's just too easy to shake things up," E.E. remarked as she watched the Britannian ship arrive on Shikane Island. "If all goes according to plan I'll have one less nuisance to deal with."

"_Still,_" E.E. thought as she continued to watch as Princess Euphemia and Suzaku emerge from the vessel. "_The plan isn't full proof. Rei is bound to find out that Diethard didn't make that call. She's bound to know that Lelouch did indeed keep his word._"

"However, by that time it will already be too late," E.E. said aloud. "She would have already killed Kururugi, either that or he'll kill her."

Being satisfied with her work she decided to go back to the order. She wasn't supposed to be in C's world anyway.

"Lady E.E.!"

E.E. turned to find her most trusted subordinate kneeling behind her.

"Yes, what is it Sir D.D."

"Three other Sailor Scouts have arrived on Shikane Island," the blue haired man informed her. His coal black eyes stared up at his beloved. "They're waiting for orders from Sailor Mars. Should I go make sure they never receive them?"

"Yes, I suppose so," E.E. replied with an evil glint in her eyes. "They may as well go down as long as Rei is being destroyed."

"Understood, and Sailor Moon."

"There's no need, she's with C.C.," E.E. stated simply. "As long as the moon princess is with C.C. and the Black Knights I can't touch her. Besides, she's useless without her friends backing her up. They'll all be gone soon."

"Very well then," D.D. replied as he stood and departed. E.E. smiled and then took another sip of grape soda.

"The only thing left to do now is figure out a way to deal with Zero," E.E. said to herself as she left the room and the dimension.

* * *

Back on the Black Knights submarine.

Serena P.O.V.

"Quit pacing the floor," C.C. ordered. "There's no point in being so worried. You're not a captive anymore."

"That's not what I'm worried about," I answered. "The Sailor Scouts are probably worried sick about me. They don't know that I'm safe."

"Lelouch told Rei that he'd get you out of trouble," C.C. remarked as she continued to munch on pizza. "You're out of trouble so I'm sure Lelouch let them know that you'll be back with them soon."

"I know, you told me that, but something just isn't right," I told her. Something just screamed that Rei and the others were in trouble, or if they weren't in trouble now they were going to be.

"Just sit down and eat some pizza," C.C. commanded. That was somewhat surprising. C.C. wasn't one to share her pizza. It was like she had some unhealthy addiction to it. I didn't take her up on it though. I'm just too worried. Something isn't right here. I know it.

"I need to call them," I said.

"Lelouch left the communicator Rei gave him on the table earlier when he left," C.C. replied. "You can use that to call one of your friends if your so worried about them."

"Oh. I didn't see that before."

"That's because you're an airhead," C.C. answered easily.

"I'm not a airhead…I'm a meatball head!"

"Whatever makes you feel better."

I glared at her and was met with a blank expression. I swear the girl doesn't have any emotion other than sarcasm.

(a/n: Since when is sarcasm an emotion?)

Anyway, I have no time to deal with C.C. and her craziness. I need to make sure that the others know I'm okay.

I was going to call Rei, but I'm still a bit peeved at her. So instead I dialed for Ami.

"Hello…Serena," Ami exclaimed once her face appeared on the screen.

"Hey, I just wanted to let you know that Zero kept his word to you guys," I told her. "I'm not being held hostage, but I can't exactly get back now. I'm on his submarine and we're on Shikane Island."

"We're on Shikane Island as well," Ami stated happily. "I'll tell Rei that your…"

The connection suddenly cut off.

"Ami," I whispered, not sure if it was just a bad connection or if something had happened.

It took a moment for a connection to return, but now there was a lot of static and I couldn't see Ami's face on the small screen anymore.

"Oh no," I heard Ami scream. In the background I could hear Lita and Haruka fighting.

"Ami, what's wrong," I shouted. C.C. looked up from the slice of pizza she was currently eating, a puzzled expression on her face.

"Seren…," was her muffled response since she still had half a pizza slice in her mouth. If it were any other time I would have laughed, but now I just found it to be really annoying.

"Ami…what's happening?"

More static filled the screen and now the sound was becoming distorted.

"Mercury…aqua…rhap…."

Ami must have transformed, but what was attacking them? Was it the Britannians? No, Rei is working with them at the moment so they wouldn't attack the Sailor Scouts. Lelouch wouldn't either now that he knows who we are.

The communication line was nearly out now, but before it could die I heard one last terrifying shriek from Ami.

Then the line went dead.

My legs wobbled and I fell to my knees as tears began to stream down my face. C.C. was next to me in an instant.

"What happened," she asked, her tone serious and emotionless.

"They're in trouble," I told her. "Someone is attacking them."

Her expression turned grim as she stood. "It's looks as if E.E. is up to her old tricks again Marianne."

"Marianne, who's that," I asked.

"No one you need to concern yourself with," C.C. answered. "The bigger issue is E.E."

"Who is she exactly?"

"A woman who will stop at nothing to reclaim what she lost," C.C. replied. "It's obvious now that she's been after the Sailor Scouts all this time. That must be why Marianne sent Rei those visions.

"What are you talking about," I asked nearly sobbing now. "We need to save the Ami, Lita, and Haruka."

"Contact Sailor Mars now," C.C. ordered calmly. "E.E. is setting her up to reveal herself to Suzaku. You need to tell her that Lelouch kept his word so that she'll go after whoever is attacking Sailor Mercury and the others. They wouldn't be here on Shikane Island if E.E. didn't somehow manipulate the situation."

I picked up the communicator and then started bawling all over again.

"CALM DOWN," C.C. screamed, her sudden furry surprising. "This is no time to be a crybaby. Just call her!"

"I can't," I wailed. "That idiot Lelouch forgot to charge this thing! It's dead!"

C.C. sighed heavily and I began to cry harder. "Please calm yourself Serena, if we just charge it…"

"It'll take too long," I replied sniffling, slowly composing myself. "We need a phone."

"Then let's go find one," C.C. suggested as she helped me to my feet. We then quickly left the room to search the rest of the submarine for a telephone.

* * *

A/N: That's the end of this chapter. Hope you all liked it.


	67. Shikane Island Part 2

A/N: And now the moment you've all been waiting for. The last chapter of this story. (Not really, this story isn't over until we get to the last episode of Code Geass R1 so we still got ways to go. Bet I had you going for a second.) Anyway enjoy chapter 67 of "A Date With Destiny"

Disclaimer: The only thing that belongs to me are my OC's. The rest belongs to other people.

Chapter 67

Shikane Island Part 2

(With Ami)

"Ugh," Ami shrieked as she fell to the sandy ground. She tried to lift herself up, but that was when she realized that some of her ribs were now broken, she was quite unable to move.

"I expected more of a challenge from the Sailor Scouts," the blue haired man said as he approached her. "This is really quite pathetic."

"Who are you," Ami asked as she forced her body to move. She was able to sit up, but not much more than that. "What do you want?"

"That's of no importance," the man answered. "The only thing you need to know is that you're about to die.

"Not if we can help it," Lita and Haruka shouted in unison as the both attacked the man. He'd been caught off guard so he was momentarily at a disadvantage which gave Ami an opportunity to pull out her communicator once again. She dialed for anyone that she could get in touch with…anyone…

* * *

Back in the Juban district

Luna had long since left Ashford. She figured that Serena would be fine on her own. After all, it'd be strange if you had a talking cat following you around everywhere. So instead of staying in the Tokyo Settlement, she scampered back to Juban to check up on the outer senshi as well as Lita and Ami. The tension had been so high earlier that day that she had forgotten to tell them about why she'd come to the Tokyo Settlement in the first place.

"_Oh well, they'll find out eventually,_ Luna thought with a sigh. "_Besides it's not like Rini will wait for them forever_."

Luna soon reached the Tsukino household. Once inside she headed up the stairs past Serena's mother and into Rini's room.

"Luna, you're back," Rini exclaimed happily. She was now fourteen, almost fifteen and looking more like her mother everyday. "Did you find Serena?"

"Yes, she's in the Tokyo Settlement just as I expected," Luna replied.

"Did you tell them that I was here," Rini asked.

"I didn't get to, you see I ran into a little trouble before I could find them and ended up at the mercy of Princess Euphemia and her knight Suzaku Kururugi."

"Oh, really," Rini asked. "What happened?"

"They led me right to Rei and Serena. They were at the hospital."

"At the hospital, why…"

"Beep, beep."

"Where's that beeping coming from," Luna asked.

"Oh, it's just my communicator," Rini explained. "Mom gave it to me before I left. She said I would need it, but I didn't expect a call so soon."

Rini quickly answered it. Sailor Mercury filled the screen. Her hair was matted, her right arm was bleeding, and she had a few scratches on her face.

"Rini…," Ami said in weak surprise.

"Sailor Mercury, what happened to you," Rini asked in horror. Luna hoped onto the bed and looked at Ami on the small screen.

"We need back up Rini," Ami replied, breathing heavily. "I need you to get Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru to back us up at Shikane Island."

"Shikane Island," Rini wondered aloud. "What are you doing there?"

"Rini please, contact them and tell them to hurry," Ami commanded. "After you do that, call Rei and tell her that Zero kept his promise. Tell her that…Serena…is safe…"

The line died just as Ami finished, and while Rini was terrified for her friends and didn't understand what was happening she called Michiru and told her what Ami had said.

But when she tried to contact Rei it was useless. She wasn't answering at all.

And that my friends, is not a good sign.

* * *

(With Hotaru)

Hotaru hadn't been in the best of moods that day. Mostly because Michiru and Setsuna were also upset, so to pass the time the three senshi had decided to help clean up the city and bury those who had lost their lives to the phantoms.

"Thanks for all your help Hotaru," the boy next to her said as he finished burying his friend.

"No problem Tomaru," Hotaru replied as she wiped off the sweat that had gathered on her forehead. "I'm just sorry that your friend died in the attack."

"I'm used to it," Tomaru stated simply. "Eventually you always have to say goodbye to the people you care about. It's a way of life."

"_He's pretty insightful for a thirteen year old_," Hotaru thought as she took a sip out of her water bottle. "_He must have been through a lot_."

"Hotaru," a voice shouted from behind them. Hotaru and Tomaru turned to find a frantic Michiru running straight toward them.

"What's wrong Michiru-san," Hotaru asked.

"We have to get going," Michiru explained, clearly out of breath. "Haruka, Ami, and Lita need us."

"I understand," Hotaru replied. "I'll see you soon okay Tomaru."

"Yeah, and thanks again Hotaru."

"No problem…"

"Let's go Hotaru," Michiru commanded as she took off.

Hotaru quickly waved goodbye and then quickly ran to catch up to Michiru who then explained that their friends were on Shikane Island fighting off an unknown attacker.

"What about Rei," Hotaru asked once Michiru finished explaining. "Is she also on Shikane Island."

"I believe so, but I'm not completely sure," Michiru replied as they reached Setsuna, who was sitting in Haruka's new car.

Once in the car, Setsuna floored the gas pedal and they took off in speeds that should be outlawed.

"How exactly are we going to get to that island," I asked. "We can't teleport there."

"We won't need to," Setsuna replied as she turned onto Serena's street. "Rini has another way of getting to the island."

"Rini?"

"Yes, she has returned from the future," Michiru explained.

Hotaru smiled at the thought of seeing Rini again, though they would have to wait to talk until after they got the other Sailor Scouts out of trouble. After a moment they arrived at the Tsukino household.

Once inside the house they hurriedly went up the stairs to Rini's room.

The only thing left to do now, was get to Shikane Island.

* * *

On Shikane Island

(With Euphemia)

"You're arrival time is right on schedule," one of the soldiers stated. "We've prepared a room for you back at headquarters if you care to wait there."

"Is it safe to assume that the ship is docking here," Euphie asked.

"Yes, that hasn't changed."

"This will do fine then," Euphie stated with a smile. She really wasn't all that happy, mainly because she didn't have any idea who she was meeting or even why they had to come all the way out to a nearly deserted island to see him.

"Very well then," the man replied. "I'll just arrange for an escort…"

He trailed off, as he begins to receive word of an attack.

"One moment princess," he said as he walked away. Euphie began to worry, but after glancing at Suzaku and Sailor Mars she felt a bit better. Having them around always put her at ease.

"How could have the terrorists have gotten here!"

"_Terrorists_," Euphie thought. "_The Black Knights, Zero…Lelouch_."

"It seems that headquarters seems to be under some sort of attack," the soldier stated.

"We'll withdraw to the settlement," Miss Cecile whispered to Euphemia to try and make her feel better. "Can you arrange an escort unit for her?"

"It's too risky to leave right now," the man replied. "They're jamming us with some kind of wide range interference."

"You're going to be fine," Suzaku said as he turned to face her. "Don't worry princess, I won't let any harm come to you."

"_He's so sweet_," Euphie thought, but she knew it'd be better if Suzaku helped the other soldiers against the attack.

"No Suzaku, you should help these mend fend off the attack…"

"But sub-viceroy, he's an Honorary Britannian. We're almost certainly dealing with the Black Knights here. What if he turns the Lancelot against us?"

"You do realize you're criticizing a member of royalty right," Lloyd asked the head soldier. Euphie mentally told herself to thank him later.

"Oh, uh, forgive me I didn't mean to."

"Kururugi," Euphie began, "demonstrate your valor for us today so that we may finally silence these naysayers."

"Right," Suzaku replied.

"I'll go with you," Sailor Mars interjected.

"No, you should stay and protect the princess," Suzaku argued.

"It's alright Suzaku, I'd rather Sailor Mars go with you in case anything happens," Euphie told him as she smiled at Sailor Mars. "You have my permission to go Sailor Mars."

"Thank you, your highness," Sailor Mars replied and then took off with Suzaku.

Euphie smiled on the outside, but inside she felt that something wasn't quite right. More than the fact that the Black Knights were attacking was the fact that Sailor Mars had looked so…terrified.

Euphie hoped with all her heart that she didn't make the wrong decision.

* * *

_The Black Knights wage an attack on the Shikane Island base with the Guren MK-II in the lead. Just outside the battle field, Zero waited in his Burai, watching the scene and waiting for the moment when the Lancelot would appear._

_When the Lancelot did make it's appearance, Zero was surprised to see that Sailor Mars was riding on the Lancelot's shoulder and attacking his operatives. Inside he felt a pang in his heart, but he thought nothing of it and instead went forward with the plan to trap Suzaku. Whether Sailor Mars was with Suzaku or not made no difference to him now. He'd succeed with or without her interference._

_But Lelouch does not yet know of what E.E.'s interference has caused. He has no idea that his plan is about to blow up in shambles._

_He has no clue that Rei plans to kill the Lancelot's pilot._

* * *

Rei P.O.V.

I feel utterly sick to my stomach. The thought of killing Suzaku just made me sick. I didn't know if I could do it, even for Serena I didn't know if I could go through with killing a friend. Right now I'd rather kill Lelouch for going back on his word to me, but in the end I should have known better than to trust him. All that time he pretended to care about me. Ha! I laugh at the ridiculous thought now, but it doesn't change what has to be done. My number one priority is to protect Serena at all costs. So…even if the price is against my will, I'll do it.

Zero had just made his appearance in the Burai. The Lancelot upon which I was riding on was now chasing the masked criminal. From what I could guess I knew this was a trap. Zero was setting the stage for me to kill him.

The Burai jumped into a sand pit. The knightmare isn't equipped for it, so it was clear that Zero was trying to trap Suzaku and myself.

But Suzaku, being as foolishly reckless as ever charged in after him and as we both prepared to attack the Gefjun disturber that Rakshata had been working on activated, causing both knightmares to stop moving instantly. I could have attacked, but if I did I knew that Serena would be murdered.

"_He's got us right where he wants us_," I thought angrily as the rest of the Black Knights arrived at the top of the hill.

"We need to talk Kururugi," Zero stated as he emerged from his knightmare. "I suggest you come out; your secondary systems should still be functioning."

I could only glare at him, while silently begging for him to rethink his plan. There's no possible way that I can…"

"You and Sailor Mars will be treated as prisoners under international law," Zero continued. "Of course if you two don't care to talk, we can just gun you down."

My mind blanked out after he said we'd be treated as prisoners. Now I was confused. Did he want me to kill him or not?

"Suzaku…"

"I know, we have no choice." Suzaku replied as his hatch opened. He took my hand and then led me to the knightmare's winch. Basically an elevator system that would take us both to the ground where Zero now awaited.

Once on the ground I let Suzaku take the lead. If I was going to end up killing him, I would need to be behind him so that he wouldn't catch on to my plan.

"I'll get straight to the point, Suzaku Kururugi," Zero began, a gun now in his hand pointed towards the both of us. "I want you and Sailor Mars to join me."

"Is that a threat," Suzaku asked. "Well, you can forget it. I already told you…results gained through contemptible means are worthless to us."

"You really shouldn't speak for other people Kururugi," Zero interrupted. "The question was directed for both of you. I would appreciated if the other person answered."

"And I would have appreciated it if you had kept your promise to me," I interrupted angrily. "Now we're even. So get to the point already."

"I did keep my promise," Zero replied. "Sailor Moon is perfectly safe."

"What," Suzaku asked, turning toward me. "Is that what you were worried about…" He then noticed the gun in my hand, pointed at his back.

"Sailor Mars…"

"Don't move Suzaku," I ordered, pressing the gun to Suzaku's back. "Now get to your point Zero."

"Sailor Mars…"

"I said not to move Kururugi," I cut in. "Weren't you about to say something Zero? Something about our current peace being worthless."

"That peace isn't worthless," Suzaku argued. He really needs to learn how to shut up. Does he not realize that his life is on the line here?

"Do you really believe that Kururugi," Zero asked. " Tell me. If Japan had resisted to its very last breath, what do you think would have happened?"

He waited for an answer from Suzaku, but I was getting impatient. I needed some answers for why Lelouch was playing dumb about not keeping his promise to me.

"The Chinese and the E.U. would have stepped in and split Japan into three," I answered irritably.

"Exactly correct, they'd be fighting even now," Zero continued. "Our current peace is the result of Japan's immediate and unconditional surrender."

Suzaku grew even more tense as he replied. "That's right. And I've been fighting to preserve my father's peace, ever since it began."

"You're wrong," Zero interrupted. "Prime Minister Kururugi, elected by the people, didn't choose surrender. That decision was selfishly made by his killer."

Suzaku practically froze where he stood. My temper was starting to get the better of me now. Lelouch using his knowledge of Suzaku's past against him was just low, even for him.

"With the government thrown into chaos, surrender became the only logical choice. The will of the people was stolen from them, by a lone criminal pursuing his own selfish agenda."

I wish Lelouch would ease up a bit. Suzaku's already going through enough, he doesn't need the guilt of his long lost deed eating him alive.

"How on Earth do you know that," Suzaku asked.

"There's only one way for you to atone now," Zero stated. "Present the Japanese people with the choice they weren't able to make then; the path they were robbed of seven years ago. Fighting Britannia."

"Fighting them. Again?"

"It's an option worth exploring, or would you rather drive the masses towards a future dictated by your own egotism. You call that peace?

"Your one to talk," I interrupted. "You kidnapped Sailor Moon so that I'd be forced to kill Suzaku. You don't want us to join you at all."

"I already kept my word to you Sailor Mars," Zero replied. "There's no need to get temperamental."

"Temperamental," I shouted, moving to press the gun to Suzaku's neck. "Don't tempt me Zero. I'll kill everyone in the area if I have to. You better start telling the truth."

"Sailor Mars," Suzaku shouted. "What exactly did Zero promise you!"

"It doesn't concern you anymore," I muttered, now pushing him away from me. He fell to the ground as I turned the gun toward Zero. "Tell me where Serena is or else!"

"Sailor Mars, this is obviously a misunderstanding," Zero stated. "Calm down."

I lowered the gun and shot at his feet. I missed this time because he'd seen it coming, but next time he won't be so lucky.

"Start talking Zero!" I now aimed for his chest. "You have until the count of ten. I mean it this time."

"Sailor Mars," I heard Suzaku shout. I glanced at him as he stood. "Sailor Mars, I've just received word that surface-to-surface missiles are headed our way. We need to get Zero into the Lancelot."

I hurriedly took out another gun and pointed it toward Suzaku. "Who's the idiot that fired missiles? Don't they know I'm about to kill Zero myself.?"

"Sailor Mars, you can't gain any good results this way," Suzaku said calmly while slowly approaching. "Give me the guns."

I used my second gun to shoot at his feet. "Don't come near me." I turned back to Zero. "As I was saying, you have until I count to ten to explain to me why Diethard called, telling me that you gave the okay for me to kill Suzaku as payment to ensure Serena's safety."

"He! Did! What?"

So he's playing dumb again. I've had enough of this. It's time to commence the countdown for Zero's destruction.

"One."

* * *

A few minutes earlier.

Serena P.O.V.

"C.C., I don't know about this," I said as I got into the custom Burai knightmare. "I've never piloted a knightmare in my life."

"You have no choice in the matter," C.C. explained. "Rei won't listen to me if I go. It has to be you."

"_Just great_," I thought, while trying to understand what the instructions in this manual meant.

"Good luck, Sailor Moon," C.C. shouted.

"_I just hope that luck is on my side today_," I thought as I pressed in the command for the hatch to close. I needed to hurry, there wasn't much time to stop Rei. If I knew her as well as I thought, she was probably trying to kill Lelouch instead of Suzaku, and that just wouldn't be good at all."

"Okay, here it says to…oh forget it I'm just going to press buttons," I say aloud while pressing what looked like an 'on' button and pushing the levers forward.

What I didn't expect was for the knightmare to take off like it did.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

I tried to slow down, but no matter what I tried, nothing worked. Man, everyone else made it look so easy!

"Come on!" I screamed. "Slow down!" I didn't even know if I was going in the right direction or not for heavens sake. From what my screen told me I was heading for some yellow triangles. Was that a good sign? I know the manual said something about what they meant, but I'm going way to fast to revisit the manual now.

"Serena, you're going in the wrong direction," I heard C.C. shout over the communication line. "Get a hold of that knightmare!"

"_Easy for her to say_," I think as I quickly change direction as best as I can. "_She's piloted a knightmare before._"

After changing direction, I tried to slow the knightmare down again, but I ended up pressing the wrong button and my hatch opened.

"Oh, darn it," I shouted as the wind blew past my face and through my hair. I pressed another button, thinking it would close the hatch, but I ended up going even faster.

The wind blew harder, causing my eyes to tear up big time. Up ahead I could see the other units that were clearly the Black Knights. The sand pit was up ahead, and I could see the other Burai and the Lancelot. On the ground I could barely see Rei, Suzaku, and Zero. Rei herself was holding two guns. One was aimed at Suzaku and the other was aimed at Lelouch.

"_I have to stop her_," I thought, now wishing that this thing would go faster. Then again, I'm nearly there. Everything is going to be fine soon.

"Sailor Mars," I shouted as I came to the pit. The Burai jumped into the sand, but then…well…

It stopped…

And I kept going.

* * *

A/N: Whew, this was a hard one, but it's finished. Stay tuned for the next chapter.

**(Lelouch): I thought you said this was the last one?  
****(TTY7): I was only joking. Didn't you read the rest of the first author's note?  
****(Lelouch): No, after I read the first sentence I went to church.  
****(TTY7): To church? Why?  
****(Lelouch): To thank God for showing me mercy, but apparently it was all in vain.  
****(TTY7): I didn't think you believed in God?  
****(Lelouch): I do on occasion. Right now isn't one of them.  
****(TTY7): That's not good. You need to believe in God all the time. (Thinks of an excellent idea) I know, we'll have a bible study.  
****(Lelouch): You can't be serious.  
****(TTY7): Go on and get out of here Lelouch, I've got a lesson to prepare for.  
****(Lelouch): (Mutters to himself) She can't be serious.  
****(TTY7): (Is shouting to no one in particular) He'll never again doubt the glory of God. Ahahahahahahahahaha! (Leaves to write out lesson for Lula)  
****(Lelouch): Okay, if all you readers out there can put up with that then feel free to read the next chapter of my never ending torture. I don't care anymore. I'm at the mercy of that girl's antics. I swear she's worse than Milly. (He continues to mumble about how insane TTY7 is and such.) **

note: I'm not making fun of christians in any way. In actuality I'm poking fun at myself because I'm a christian...but I'm insane. Wuhahahahaha! Okay enough of that.


	68. Shikane Island Part 3

A/N: Hey everyone. How's it going. Here's chapter 68. Enjoy.

**(Turns back to Lula)**

**(TTY7): Now what was I telling you Lelouch?  
****(Lelouch): (Is breathing heavily) No, you said all that you needed to say. Don't ever have a speech on the glory of God again. Please, I beg of you.  
****(TTY7): But Lula, it's important to know that God is always there for us no matter what and…  
****(Lelouch): No, no more! Please! Not another word! I'll go to church every Sunday I swear, just shut up!  
****(TTY7): (Nods and says nothing more, but inside I'm cackling like the mad, insane woman that I am.)**

Anyway, onto the chapter.

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.

Chapter 68

Shikane Island Part 3

Kallen P.O.V.

"Six!"

"Sailor Mars, you know I wouldn't go back on my word," Zero shouted angrily.

"Like your word means anything to me now," Sailor Mars fired back. "Seven!"

"Sailor Mars, don't kill him in this manner," Suzaku interrupted, but Rei had had enough and shot at his feet again.

"Eight!"

At this moment, I'm wondering why I'm still in my Guren watching the scene.

"Tohdoh…"

"No Kallen, if you go the field will affect you too," Tohdoh replied.

"But what about Zero…"

That was when I saw it. Another Burai was headed straight for the pit. The hatch was open, revealing the whole reason why Rei had gone totally out of her mind.

"Sailor Mars," Serena shouted as her Burai jumped into the pit. She was going too fast and when the Burai abruptly stopped…

Well, Serena kept going.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

She flew a good ten feet before colliding with Zero, who barely caught her. The poor girl looked like she was about to throw up.

"Ugh," Serena muttered. "Thanks Zero."

"Of course, just convince her that I kept my word," Zero told her hastily.

"That was the whole reason for coming here idiot," Serena said irritably. How dare she call **my** Zero an idiot. He's the whole reason why the Black Knights even exist. He's the reason why we brought the Britannian army to their knees in Narita!

"Serena," Sailor Mars said happily. "You escaped."

"Actually, C.C. practically forced me out of there so I could tell you that Zero kept his word," Serena replied. "You really should have trusted him."

"But I…"

Rei didn't get a chance to finish her statement as Suzaku quickly took the guns out of her hands and knocked her out.

"Serena, get out of the way," Suzaku ordered as Rei fell to the ground. He now pointed the guns at both of them. Serena didn't move away.

"I'm not going anywhere. Not without a fight."

That girl couldn't fight to save her own butt. Now she's trying to save Zero's? This isn't going to end well if I don't do something now.

I then made my Guren jump into the pit. Tohdoh was shouting at me the whole time until I stopped.

"No, not now," I shouted as all my systems went dead. "_Now what do I do!_"

In the seconds that followed I watched as Suzaku knocked Serena to the ground and took hold of Zero. He then began to lead him to the Lancelot. I knew that I had to get out of this thing. Zero had said that the secondary systems should still function. It took me a minute to get my hatch to open, but once I did I jumped out of it and began running toward the Lancelot as Tohdoh and the other Black Knights began shooting at the missiles to create a barrage.

"_Hold on Zero,_" I thought to myself as I ran. "_I'm coming_."

* * *

Lelouch P.O.V.

"They're giving you up to die Suzaku," I sneered as Suzaku threw me into the Lancelot. He only held one of the guns in his hand now. The Black Knights had already diverted the missiles from killing us, but I knew better. The Britannians had something else up their sleeves.

"A soldier must always follow his orders," Suzaku replied sternly.

"It's certainly easier than following your own heart," I fired back. "How do **you** feel about this!"

Suzaku didn't answer at first.

"You're going to die here as well," I told him. "You don't have a problem with that!"

"I…"

"Major Kururugi," came a voice from the communication line. "You're about to put an end to Britannia's greatest enemy. Your name will go down in history as the hero of Britannia."

"SHUT UP!"

Suzaku flinched slightly, but he still continued to point the gun at me. It was then that an aircraft flew overhead, casting a dark shadow over the area. From what I could see, it was equipped with a cannon; one that would not be stopped by the Black Knights."

"Suzaku, do something," I shouted as he glanced at the aircraft. "You're going to die."

"Better that then breaking the rules!"

"You stubborn fool!" I then let my left eye be revealed to him as well as the symbol of Geass. The power I hadn't wanted to use on him. The power that would change his destiny.

"Live!"

* * *

In a different location on the island.

D.D. watched as the Avalon attacked the area where Zero and the other nuisances were. It seemed to him that everything that would have stood in the way of E.E.'s plans were nearly gone.

He thought that until he felt the divine intervention of a single spirit. The one that continually defied his love. The woman who should have died all those years ago, but somehow used Geass to live within others.

"_It would appear that Marianne the Flash is still up to her old antics_," he thought to himself with mild amusement. "_She dares to trifle with E.E., just as Charles and V.V. do_. _If only they knew_."

He turned to the three Sailor Scouts who laid on the ground behind them. They were struggling to get up again and wage another attack, but it was useless. They simply didn't have enough strength.

"I see that now is the time to deliver the final blow," he said to them as he turned. He then began to reach into his pocket for his handgun. He could have used it from the beginning to kill them, but he didn't believe there to be any fun in killing people in such a simple way. He preferred to be challenged by his victims before he destroyed them.

Now fully facing the three soldiers that lay on the ground he pulled out the gun and pointed it at the soldier in blue first.

"Sailor Mercury," he began. Ami barely lifted her head. Her ribs were in worse shape now, her arm was still bleeding, and her ankle was completely broken. Next to her lay the warrior of thunder. She was passed out and had a long gash across her head, her right arm was broken along with her left leg. Haruka laid on the other side of Lita. She was still conscious, but she wouldn't be for long. Her shoulder had been slashed, the blood slowly seeping out of the long wound that went across the warrior's chest. Her left arm was also broken.

In other words, the three Sailor scouts were in really bad shape.

"I believe I'll start with you," D.D. continued as a small smile came across his face. He had to admit to himself that the girl was cute. Maybe he could convince E.E. to brainwash the soldier of ice. After all, she had an excellent mind. If it hadn't been for her advice to Sailor Jupiter, she wouldn't have managed to electrocute him. Still, it hadn't been enough to stop D.D.'s rampage.

"Go ahead and try," Ami said breathlessly. "It won't be long before our reinforcements arrive."

"By that time, you'll be dead," D.D. replied as he put his index finger around the trigger and aimed at her head. "Goodbye…"

Suddenly, the sharp blade of Saturn's scythe slashed D.D.'s shoulder. He didn't flinch or move as the blade pierced the ground behind him and his blood splattered onto the sandy ground.

"Well, looks like I've misjudged the timing of your friends arrival," D.D. stated simply as he turned his gaze to the four Sailor Scouts who had just arrived.

"Stop right there," the young one with the pink hair shouted. "How dare you hurt our comrades. It's time for you to pay in the name of the moon."

"You're quite spirited young one," D.D. replied as he put the gun back into his pocket. It seemed that he would get to have some more fun.

That is…until he got a call from E.E.

"One moment," he told the senshi as he answered his phone.

"HEY, YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO TAKE CALLS IN THE MIDDLE OF A BATTLE," the pink haired girl screeched. "TALK ABOUT RUDE!"

D.D. answered anyway. "Hello."

"_D.D. come back to C's world immediately_," E.E. ordered. "_Charles and V.V. are becoming suspicious of us_. _I need your help to convince them that we're loyal to them._"

"What about the plan?"

"_It will have to wait until a better time_," E.E. replied. "_For now we're going to have to go along with Charles's plans with the Ragnorok connection._"

"Understood, I'll be there soon," D.D. answered. He then hung up and addressed the four senshi. "I have to be going now, but I shall return in the name of my beloved." He then disappeared without any trace.

* * *

Michiru P.O.V.

"HARUKA!"

As soon as the stranger disappeared I frantically ran to Haruka's side. She was on her back and was clutching her shoulder in a futile attempt to stop the bleeding. The gash went from her left shoulder all the way across her chest. It wouldn't be long until she was laying in a puddle of her own blood.

"Hang on," I told her. She was barely clinging to consciousness.

"Michiru…" she replied wearily.

"I'm here, don't worry cousin," I said soothingly. "Just hang in there."

As I tried to keep Haruka awake, I watched Setsuna and Hotaru tend to Lita's head while Rini tried to help Ami to sit up.

"We need to get them to a hospital," Hotaru stated as she and Setsuna got Lita to wake up.

"I hate hospitals," Haruka complained with a small laugh, which in turn caused her to bleed out more.

"Hold still Haruka," I told her sternly. "I can't have my cousin dying on me."

"Don't worry you guys," Rini said. "I'll fix this." She then took a hold on Ami's bleeding arm and closed her eyes. Rini began to glow and after a few minutes Ami's arm was completely healed.

"Rini, when did you learn that," Hotaru asked.

"The Sailor Mars in the future taught me how a couple of weeks ago," Rini answered. "I can only heal open wounds though so I can't help your ankle or your ribs Ami."

"Don't worry about it," Ami said with a smile. "I just have to take it easy for a little while."

With a nod Rini healed Lita's head wound and then she came to Haruka. "Try to hold still okay."

"I can't exactly go anywhere while I'm still bleeding," Haruka replied. I glared at her and told her to stop talking so that Rini could get to work. She slowly laid her hand on Haruka's shoulder and then let the rest take care of itself.

"There, good as new…well for the most part," Rini said once she was finished. Haruka slowly got to her feet, much to my dismay. Her arm was still broken for goodness sake.

"We need to find Rei and Serena," Haruka stated.

"You're not finding anyone in this condition," I told her. "I'm making sure that you get your arm fixed up."

"But…"

"I'll look for Rei and Serena," Rini cut in while handing me the small pen that had allowed us to transport to the island. "You and the others should return to the Juban district."

"I'll stay with you Rini," Hotaru stated. "After all that's happened I don't want you getting hurt.

"Are you sure about this," I asked them. They nodded, but I still wasn't comfortable with them going alone. I was about to suggest that Setsuna go with them as well, but before I could say anything they took off.

"I don't know about this," I told Setsuna as she helped Ami hobble over to us. I went to Lita who had been abandoned by Hotaru.

"We'll just have to trust that they'll be okay," Setsuna replied.

"She's right," Haruka added. "Right now it's more important to get these two to Juban."

"And you as well," I told her.

"Whatever." I smiled, grateful that I hadn't lost my cousin. I handed the pen to Setsuna and she then recited the same chant that Rini had used to get us here.

"_Be careful young ones_."

* * *

On a neighboring island about two hours later.

Rei P.O.V.

I slowly awoke from my unconscious state and saw that I was now on a beach. In front of me was the vast ocean and behind me was the rest of the beach and island, but I could tell that I was no longer on Shikane Island.

Still, why worry about that now. I'm exhausted from the stress of the day. I'll just take another nap. Yeah, just a small one…

However, when I wake…I'm going to have to wonder how I got here, and where Serena is, and if Lelouch is also on this island…plotting his revenge against me.

Yeah, I think some more sleep will do me some good.

* * *

A/N: Okay, this chapter didn't quite turn out how I wanted it to, and I will probably rewrite it later on, but for now this is good enough. I hope you enjoyed it though. And please, please vote on the poll that's on my profile. I need to focus on just one story that I'm writing and not five.


	69. More Revelations

A/N: Here's the next chapter everyone. Hope you'll enjoy it.

Disclaimer: Code Geass and Sailor Moon belong to their respective owners. (Sadly it's not me)

Chapter 69

More Revelations

The next morning

7:30 a.m.

Euphemia P.O.V.

When I awoke, I found myself laying on another island and completely soaked.

"_What happened to me_," I wondered as I looked up toward the sky where the seagulls flew so freely. I remember that I once imagined being like a bird and being able to fly wherever I wanted to go.

I'm a princess and the sub-viceroy of Area 11, but I am not free. However, that doesn't mean that I can't break free. In fact, now I remember doing just that.

(Flashback)

"Kururugi is holding Zero at the battle site," the head captain had said. "This is our chance to kill him."

"And whose idea was this," I asked the captain. "Major Kururugi is my personal knight and…"

"It was a Para-level one order. It can only be countermanded by the consensus of at least three generals or the viceroy herself, I'm afraid."

"Then who exactly issued this order captain," I shouted. "Get me a line to them immediately."

"Para-level one order, Princess Euphemia."

At that point, I no longer cared about the order. Suzaku was going to die if something wasn't done, and I just couldn't let that happen.

"Out of my way," I had screamed as I brushed past the captain.

"Sub-viceroy!"

"Contact the base," I had replied. After that I got on to the elevator system on the fourth generation knightmare that happened to be there.

"Tell them there's a chance I'll be caught in the attack. See if they'll initiate their launch then."

I'm sure that the captain continued to chide at me about how I wasn't being a responsible princess, but being a pawn for the kingdom was the last thing on my mind. My thoughts had been focused on Suzaku. All I could think about was how he couldn't die there in that manner. Actually, if I were to be truthful to myself, I would say that I didn't want him to die or even be in that dangerous situation to begin with; not to mention that Sailor Mars/ Rei/ Julianna was also in danger. I just couldn't bare the thought of losing them both.

(End Flashback)

That's the last thing I remember. The rest has escaped my memory. Oh well, I suppose that for now my memory loss isn't a real issue. What's more important is to find Suzaku…that is…if he's even on this island.

"_It would probably help to get moving so that you can find your knight_," my conscious told me. It was right.

So on that note of certainty; I began to walk the length of the beach. However, I have no idea if I'm going in the right direction or not. For all I know, Suzaku could be dead. Oh, I surely do hope that he isn't somewhere on this island suffering from an injury. That would be absolutely dreadful.

Then again, he might be okay and simply wandering the island like I am. Maybe he isn't on this island at all. He could be with Miss Cecile and Professor Lloyd for all I know.

"Ahhhh chew!" Well, this certainly isn't good. I'm catching a cold. That might be due to the fact that I'm still soaking wet. At this rate I'm going to have a runny nose and a fever.

Moments later I see the swish of a black cape…Zero's cape. His back is to me at the moment, but when he turns…this may be my chance to find out if Zero is who I believe him to be.

I slowly began to walk closer to where he stood. He was on a small cliff that overlooked the beach and ocean. I knew that I wasn't far below it and that he'd see me instantly as soon as I made my presence known.

"Um…"

He immediately turned toward me. After a short moment he turned all the way around and pulled out his handgun.

"Lelouch," I began after taking a quick breath. "Lelouch…it's you isn't it?"

Zero tensed but he didn't say a word, nor did he shoot me.

"I haven't told anyone about you I swear," I continued hesitantly. "Please, before you shoot, let me at least see your face."

Zero didn't lower his gun at first, but eventually he put the gun back into his pocket. He then reached towards the mask that he wore on his face. I watched as he loosened it and then he hesitantly revealed the upper half of his face. I didn't dare breath as he pulled down the black cloth that covered his nose and mouth. His face was then truly revealed to me, even though I didn't need to see all of his face to know that Lelouch, my long lost half-brother was alive.

"Lelouch…" my voice broke and I felt the tears fall down my face. "It's really you. I can't believe…"

"That I'm Zero," Lelouch interrupted.

"No, I can't believe that you're alive," I told him while wiping away my tears. "I'm so happy to see you again."

A small smile began to work its way onto his ever handsome face. "I'm happy to see you as well dear sister."

* * *

Around the same time

Suzaku P.O.V.

"Just wait until Zero finds me," Kallen shouted as I roughly shoved her along. "Then you're going to regret messing with me!"

"Give it a rest," I told her. The situation was already bad enough. I really didn't need to hear about Zero and how he was going to save the damsel in distress.

Earlier I woke up on the beach and then wandered to a waterfall in the massive jungle. At the same time that I found the waterfall I found Kallen bathing. As if that in itself weren't awkward enough, she attacked me and I had to pin her down while she was still…indecent.

Anyway, after all that craziness I asked her about Zero and his identity. She doesn't know who he is and I'm sure that the other Black Knights don't know either, including Rei.

Truth be told, I'm not completely sure if Rei is a Black Knight or not, but what I am sure of is that Rei is Sailor Mars. Still, what I don't know is if Rei is an enemy or an ally that is working undercover. Even if she is working undercover, who is she working for? Is she fighting for Britannia or Japan?

"Would you loosen up a bit," Kallen shouted. "You're hurting me."

"Oh, sorry," I replied loosening my grip. Kallen is already tied up, but I have to make sure that she doesn't run off. Sure she doesn't know Zero's identity, but she may have other information that I can use. I can't willingly let her escape.

"You can let go Suzaku," Kallen stated. "I promise not to run."

"How do I know that you'll keep your word," I asked.

"Just let go Suzaku." I let go and she didn't run off. It was a bit surprising that she didn't take off, but then I realized that Kallen couldn't really escape even if she did run off. For one thing, I would probably catch her and secondly there's no where to escape to. We're both stuck on this island until we get help.

We walked in an awkward silence for a while until Kallen finally broke it.

"Tell me Suzaku, do you know of Sailor Mars's identity?"

"I do."

"You do," Kallen asked.

"I just found out today," I replied. "Why?"

Kallen sighed. "I found out her identity today as well. So what do you think?"

"I don't like the fact that one of my best friends lied to me," I answered. "And you?"

"Truth be told, I'm not sure what to make of it," Kallen said simply. "I guess what I wonder about is if she's working on the side of Japan or on the side of Britannia."

"I want to know that also," I told her.

"If we get off this island, I'll make sure to find out," Kallen replied.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"Who was that," I shouted while trying to plug my ears.

"Only one scream could be that annoying," Kallen stated with a sigh. "It's probably Serena."

"I HATE THIS STUPID ISLAND!"

"I have no doubt now that it's Serena," Kallen amended after a moment.

It wasn't long until we both saw Serena falling out from the maze of tree's on our right. She didn't notice us at first and continued crawling toward the tree on our left. We soon saw that the thing she was so frightened of was just a small snake.

"Seriously Serena, calm down," Kallen said as she walked toward the meatball head. "That snake is harmless."

"HARMLESS! IT'S A FREAKING SNAKE!"

I tried not to roll my eyes at her as I went toward the snake. All you have to do is hiss at it and it'll go away.

The snake was soon gone and then I turned toward the two girls behind me. Serena still had tears in her eyes, but she had calmed down thanks to Kallen. "Thanks Kallen."

"Not a problem," Kallen replied. "You're the one that scared the snake away."

"True, but you managed to calm Serena down," I told her. "Other than Rei, I don't know anyone else who can do that."

"Hey, don't talk about me like I'm not here," Serena cut in angrily. "I'm a person too you know!"

"Oh, shut up you meatball head," Kallen shouted. "We got rid of the snake so be grateful and shut it!"

"I will not shut it, you cretin!"

Kallen and I both stared at her.

"Serena, do you even know the meaning of the word 'cretin'," I asked.

"Yeah, we both know you're not all that bright," Kallen added.

"I know perfectly well what it means," Serena muttered.

"And?"

"I called you unintelligent right?"

"Do you know what unintelligent means?"

Serena scowled at us before taking a deep breath. "WHAT DO YOU TAKE ME FOR! I'M NOT AN IDIOT."

"Could've fooled us."

"You know what," Serena shouted as she stood. "Instead of insulting my intelligence you should be focusing on finding some food and fresh water."

"That's a good suggestion," I said. "I'm sorry if I insulted your intelligence Serena."

Serena was suddenly blushing. "Well, I suppose I can forgive you Major Kururugi." I'll be honest and say that I didn't like the look on her face. I could've sworn that I saw hearts in her eyes.

"Okay, Kallen you and Serena should get some water from that waterfall back there."

"You're sticking me with her," Kallen complained. "Really Suzaku?"

"Well, someone has to get the food," I told her before turning to walk away. "I'm going fishing."

"But Suzaku…"

"Bye," I called back, while leaving Kallen with Serena. I could somewhat relate to why Rei would have temper issues. Babysitting Serena requires a great deal of patience; a quality that I do not posses at the moment. I guess fishing will take my mind off of it.

* * *

Around 9:00 a.m.

Rei P.O.V.

I could feel the sunshine on my face, the sandy ground under my cold and wet body, and the ice cold water of the ocean lapping at my feet. My eyes are closed and I cannot see any of this, but I didn't need to. The sense of touch was all I needed in this moment because for the first time in almost two months I was at peace. I was going to soak up as much peace as I could before it ends.

The end of my peace was indeed coming fast as the raging thoughts and questions began to fill my mind once again. I wish that I could just fall back into a peaceful sleep, but it was not to be. I'm awake and once I'm awake I can't go back to sleep until night falls.

"_Darn it_," I thought to myself as one of my eyes twitched open slightly, but I quickly closed it again. The sun was directly shinning at me and if I opened my eyes while in this position I was in for the blinding light that would ruin my peace.

The darkness has somehow become my haven. I find it really odd since I'm supposed to be the light in the darkness. Maybe that is why the darkness has become my haven, so that I can shine through it, or maybe I'm reading into it too much. Whatever the case, the sun was my enemy at the moment.

"Lelouch look," a familiar voice called. "It's Sailor Mars."

"Oh no," I thought while shutting my eyes tighter. I soon realize that Princess Euphemia is the voice that I heard. I also realize that she was talking to Lelouch which meant I was going to have to face him really soon. Oh, the cruel irony of this moment.

"Oh, Julianna, you're not wearing your hood," Euphie whispered as she reached my side. She didn't know that Lelouch already knew of my identity, but she would soon find out. In the meantime, I'm keeping my eyes shut.

"She doesn't look good," Euphie was telling Lelouch. I now felt him knelling next to her. I soon felt a hand on my head. I thought it was Euphemia's hand until Lelouch told her that I had a fever.

"_That can't be possible_," I thought to myself. "_I feel fine_."

"Her breathing is really shallow too," Lelouch stated. "Ugh, Rei, you should really be more careful."

If not for the fact that I was scared out of my mind to look at him dead in the eye, I would have slapped him. If anyone needed to be more careful it was him.

"I didn't know that you knew her identity," Euphie noted.

"Nor did I know that you knew it," Lelouch replied. "Yet another thing that she has lied to me about."

"I'm sure she only did that to protect you," Euphie stated.

"I understand that, but it doesn't mean I have to like it," Lelouch exclaimed irritably.

"I see, you do the same thing don't you?"

"I…yeah, I suppose so Euphie."

"You've lied to Rei to protect her at some point haven't you," Euphie asked.

"Yes, but…"

"Then you of all people should understand how she feels," Euphie interrupted.

"Euphie, tell me," Lelouch began. "Did you find out my identity through Rei."

"No, she had no idea that I knew about you," Euphie replied. "However, I do believe that we both may have suspected you around the same time."

I felt my eyes twitch again and Lelouch immediately noticed it. "Euphie, I believe that Rei is eavesdropping."

"Huh, you mean she's awake?"

"_Darn you Lula_!"

I finally allowed my eyes to open, but instead of seeing the sun, the first thing I see is the violet eyes of the man who hates me.

"Hey there," I said timidly while trying to sit up. My body was stiff, but I didn't mind too much.

"Rei," Euphie screamed as she threw herself at me. Okay, like Serena, Euphemia has a bad habit of being a bit overaggressive when it comes to hugs…although I can be like that too so I shouldn't be talking.

"Hi Euphie," I greeted while the girl practically choked the life out of me. "Um…I'm glad you didn't get hurt Lula."

"Yeah right, and stop calling me that," Lelouch replied tartly as he stood.

"Fine whatever," I said as Euphie stopped hugging me. She then helped me to stand up since my body was still stiff. "Where's Serena?"

"I don't know," Lelouch answered. "Are you going to threaten me because of it?"

"Give me a break, I didn't know," I shouted angrily. "Ugh, I'm not going to talk to you about this. Let's just try to survive the day."

"You can survive on your own," Lelouch replied. "You've proven that time and time again, Sailor Mars."

"Cut it out you two," Euphie chided. "Can't we work together here?"

"Not a chance," Lelouch and I replied immediately.

"I'm going to find food, in the meantime, you two stay here and work this out," Euphie stated as she walked away.

"Fat chance of that happening. I'm going to find my own food." I then took off.

"And I'm going with you Euphemia, you can't survive in that jungle on your own," I heard Lelouch shout as I continued to walk away. If I could get as far away from them as possible I'd be happy.

* * *

Lelouch P.O.V.

I don't hate Rei, and I'm not really all that upset with the fact that she tried to kill me. After all, she tries to kill me on a regular basis. What I'm upset about is the fact that Diethard disobeyed my orders again and caused the whole mess.

"Lelouch, you should try to be kinder to Rei," Euphie was saying. "You know that she cares about you."

Of course I knew that, but that didn't help my mood. I still can't bring myself to hate Rei even though I should. It's absolutely frustrating! I can barely stomach my frustration I'm so peeved at myself. Luckily, it comes off like I'm angry at Rei which helps my mood considerably. As long as Rei and others don't know that I've already forgiven her, my pride will remain in tact.

"I'll try to be more cordial," I said for Euphie's benefit as I began to dig into the ground with the wooden lever that I'd found.

"Good, but what exactly are you doing Lelouch," Euphie asked.

"I can tell by the tracks and droppings that wild animals use this path," I explained while digging. "I'm planning to set a trap, that dates back to medieval times."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah, my strategy is full proof," I told her, now breathing heavily. "Don't worry."

"Oh, well maybe I should help you with that," Euphie stated. "You look tired."

"Manual…labor is not for a…royal princess," I panted. "Like I said, my plan is full proof."

"Well, I suppose I could gather something like fruit, okay," Euphie suggested, but she'd already began walking away.

"Be careful, Euphie."

"Right," she soon left, giggling the whole time. It's a good thing that Rei went to the other side of the island. If she hadn't she would have never let me live this down. She always said that I needed to get in better shape when we were kids. I probably should have listened; no matter, I'll keep working anyway. This has to work.

* * *

A/N: Little does Lelouch know that his trap will not work and that Rei will find out. Wuhahahahaha, oh how I love to torture poor Lula. Anyway, thanks for reading this chapter.


	70. Going Forward

A/N: Okay, this story turned out to be way longer than I expected and we're still not at the end yet. However, we're getting close to the end of season 1. Just a bit more guys.

Disclaimer: By now, you know that I don't own anything except for my OC's.

Chapter 70

Going Forward

Inside the Shikane island base

(With Cecile)

Cecile Croomy was busily typing away at her laptop as she configured the Lancelot data that had been gathered. However, Cecile couldn't quite concentrate on it. All she could think about was Suzaku and Princess Euphemia. The two of them had disappeared after the incident on Shikane Island the day before and they still hadn't been found yet.

"_I hope that the search party will find them soon_," she thought to herself as she continued to work. She soon heard voices coming toward her and the Lancelot.

"Oh my," she heard Lloyd shout. "Who would have imagined a floating aircraft carrier?

Cecile glanced over at Lloyd and the other man with him. She thought he looked oddly familiar.

"You told me to gather data before practical application," Lloyd continued.

"Yes, that's because I'm extremely interested in whatever you create," the blonde haired man stated. "I needed to see if this aircraft could be made real."

"And the Hadron Cannon?"

"We wanted to know if the thing worked." The blonde haired man then turned toward Cecile and she immediately recognized him.

"I've been looking forward to meeting you Miss Cecile Croomy. I am…"

"Prince Schneizel," Cecile interrupted in surprise. "Right here?"

Then suddenly a small, ebony skinned man named Bartley suddenly appeared. "Impudent little…how dare you look down upon the second prince of the empire."

Cecile abruptly stood, but she didn't realize that she was on the edge of the platform that she'd been sitting on. "General Bartley, aaaaaaaaaaaah!" She then fell off the platform and hit the ground with a loud thump. The young woman was quite embarrassed, but she was more concerned with her now throbbing butt. Poor girl

"Nice one," Lloyd muttered simply, which only emphasized Cecile's embarrassment as she groaned. The prince reached his hand out to her.

"You're not injured I hope," he said, now looking down on her. "Yes, I am Prince Schneizel El Britannia."

"Oh," was all Cecile managed to say.

"Please, take my hand."

Cecile hesitantly took it and he helped her up. "Thank you."

Bartley began complaining about how Cecile was unworthy to touch the second prince of the empire, but Cecile didn't hear him. For a short moment she became lost in the pale violet eyes that were staring at her and the feel of the Prince's hand holding hers. She wasn't sure what to make of the fluttery feeling in her chest and soon disregarded it as soon as the Prince turned his gaze away from her.

"I wish you'd stop thinking of me so formally Bartley," Schneizel said as he turned his gaze onto the general. "You've been a great help to me in this current matter, as you were to my brother Clovis. It is I who am grateful to you."

"My…my lord," Bartley stammered, pure disbelief in his expression.

"Please Bartley," Schneizel cut in as he turned back to Cecile. "Now my lady Cecile if you'll excuse me." He then quickly kissed her hand.

"Your highness…" Cecile blushed as he let go of her hand. She didn't understand why he was having this affect on her.

"Farewell," Schneizel said as he turned away. Cecile didn't know what to say so she said nothing to the prince and instead took a deep breath to calm her nerves. She really needed a vacation.

"You can wait for me at the base Cecile," Lloyd shouted while cutting into her thoughts.

"What, where are you going," she asked him.

"Just a little errand," Lloyd replied. "While I'm doing that, I'll use the Avalon to look for Suzaku. It's hard to find devicers like that young man, especially after yesterday's exploits."

That reminded Cecile of what she needed to know. "Please wait. Were those orders yesterday issued by the Prince?"

"Silence," Bartley ordered. "You don't want to be in contempt of royalty do you?"

In that moment, Cecile didn't care. She just wanted answers for why the Prince would order Suzaku to stay there, knowing that he could have been killed by the Hadron cannon. Not to mention that his younger sister Euphemia Li Britannia had been on the battlefield also when the Hadron was fired. He could have very well killed her too and Cecile didn't appreciate that.

"Please tell me," she said again.

"Those orders were mine Miss Cecile," Schneizel replied. "I also fired the Hadron."

"_I knew it_," Cecile thought to herself. "_But why…_"

"Even in a situation like that, priorities mustn't be forgotten," Schneizel began, while interrupting Cecile's thoughts. "Besides, if something in anomalous happened, we would have still been able to rescue him. That's what I gambled on. He is after all, Suzaku Kururugi, ace pilot of the special corps and Euphie's knight."

Cecile nodded. "Yes my lord. I understand now. I sorely regret my rudeness and accept any punishment you decree."

"Nonsense, it's my fault for not protecting my subordinates," Schneizel stated as he turned away from her gaze. "Can you ever forgive me?"

Cecile didn't answer and before she knew it the three men were gone.

"I may understand your highness," Cecile told herself while picking up her laptop from the ground. "But that doesn't mean I agree." Still, she wasn't angry with the prince in any way. He was a kind man who did what he thought was best. Cecile couldn't blame him for that even if she wanted to.

"Miss Cecile Croomy?"

Cecile turned toward the voice that called out to her. "Yes, that's me."

"Prince Schneizel has asked for me to escort you to the special corps base in the settlement," the young man said.

"Of course, and who are you," Cecile asked.

"My name is Kannon," he replied. "I'm one of Prince Schneizel's advisors."

"Oh, well…"

"We should probably get going," Kannon interrupted.

"Yes, understood," Cecile replied. "But what about the Lancelot?"

"I believe Professor Lloyd will handle that matter," Kannon stated. "Shall we go?"

"Yes."

The two of them then departed, but Cecile was left to wonder about what waited next for her. She had a bad feeling that things would soon turn for the worse.

Let's just hope that she's wrong.

* * *

In the Black Knights submarine

(With C.C.)

"_Enemy battleship has passed us_."

C.C. heard everyone in the room sigh in relief before some of them went back to eating. She almost laughed at how troubled they were since they were worried over nothing.

"_Now C.C., that isn't very nice_."

"_Like you're one to talk_," C.C. told her conscious. "_This whole thing happened because of you_."

"_I couldn't let them get killed, I had to do it_."

"_You had to take over Rei's body and use her powers to transport them to another island_," C.C. asked.

"_Well…yeah_."

"_That's typical of you_," C.C. thought while watching the scene in front of her. It looked as if the Black Knights were beginning to unravel. It was quite pathetic from C.C.'s point of view. She thought that the Black Knights could last at least a day without freaking out over Zero's disappearance. It only proved that the Black Knights really couldn't survive without him. What a pity.

"The risk is too great," Tohdoh was saying. "We should pull out of here."

"Yeah," Ohgi agreed.

"Ohgi, I disagree," Diethard cut in. "We ought to stay put and look for Zero."

"He has a point," Ohgi stated as he looked to Tohdoh for his answer.

"We can't send out a search party in this situation," Tohdoh began. "Even though we're able to hide, thanks to Rakshata, there's no guarantee that Zero and Kallen are alive. One wrong step, and we threaten the very existence of our organization.

"What do you mean," Diethard interjected. "It's entirely the other way around. This whole organization is built around Zero."

"It's not a group without members," Tohdoh replied. "The way you speak you sound like a typical Britannian to me."

Diethard glared at Tohdoh, but then quickly composed himself as he replied. "All right then, answer me this. We have followers of almost every ideology under the sun gathered here, yet how is it that the whole lot of them can cooperate and work together toward the same goal? Because of the results we get? Tell me, who is it that gets us those results?"

"I'll be the first to admit that he does," Tohdoh stated after a moment. "But is he worth the lives of everyone?"

"At times, the life of a single man is worth more than those of a million," Diethard answered. "I thought that would be common sense to a soldier."

"You dare say that here," Tohdoh asked, his hand reaching for the sword on his hip.

"Whoa, easy guys," Ohgi said, trying to ease the tension, but there was really no point so C.C. decided that she would end their nonsense and tell them herself what she knew.

"Oh all right then, I'll tell you," C.C. stated as she approached them. "He's very much alive."

"This is no time for your wishful thinking," Tohdoh replied angrily.

"The information's true. I simply know it."

"Oh, so you're an oracle now," Tamaki asked while pointing his spoon at her. "I told you to shut your trap and get some training on a knightmare…"

Suddenly, two uninvited guests entered the room. Since the door was right behind C.C., she was the one who greeted them.

"Well, if it isn't Sailor Saturn and Sailor Mini Moon," C.C. stated as she pulled up the left sleeve of her white jumpsuit and revealing the wristwatch that she wore. " I believe you're looking for this."

The Black Knights were too shocked to say anything, but Sailor Saturn immediately stepped forward while positioning her scythe so that it was angled at C.C.'s throat.

"What have you done to Sailor Mars and Sailor Moon," the soldier of death asked.

"At the moment, I believe they are with Zero."

"What, how can this be," Tohdoh asked as he stood. "The Sailor Scouts are our enemies."

"Actually, that's where you're wrong Tohdoh," C.C. replied. "Isn't that right Sailor Mini Moon."

"Right," she stated as Sailor Saturn lowered her weapon. "I'm glad to finally meet you C.C."

"I don't understand," Diethard cut in. "Does this mean that…"

"Sailor Mars is an undercover agent from Kyoto."

"No way," Tamaki shouted. "You have to be out of your mind. That can't be true."

"What I say is true," C.C. stated simply. "The wristwatch that I'm wearing now is the communicator she gave to Zero."

"But she tried to kill him," Diethard shouted angrily.

"Only because she received a call from someone who claimed to be you Diethard," C.C. replied. "Yesterday you kidnapped Sailor Moon because you found out about her identity. You used her to convince Sailor Mars to kill Suzaku Kururugi, but it backfired because Zero already knew of her identity. He told you to release Sailor Moon and I know for a fact that you did, but Sailor Mars believed that Zero had went back on his word to her and so out of anger she tried to kill him. And all because of a simple phone call that she said was made by you Diethard."

"But I didn't…"

"I know you didn't," C.C. interrupted. "The person who made that call is a personal enemy of Sailor Mars and the rest of the Sailor Scouts."

"What is Sailor Mars's true identity," Asahina asked suddenly. Diethard was about to tell him, but one look from C.C. and the two scouts behind her told him that if he said anything he was a dead man.

"That information is classified," C.C. answered. "If you'll excuse me, I need to have a talk with the two scouts behind me."

"Hold it C.C.," Inoue interrupted. "If the Sailor Scouts are actually fighting for Japan, then why did Sailor Saturn try to attack you a few moments ago."

"Because up until recently Sailor Mars had been working on her own," C.C. replied. "The other Sailor Scouts just forced their way into all of this so they haven't been properly informed of what's going on."

"How many of them are there," Tohdoh asked, a look of weariness on his face.

"As far as we know there are ten of us," Saturn replied.

"Great," everyone muttered.

"If you'll excuse us." C.C. then forced the two younger Sailor Scouts out of the room and toward Zero's quarters.

"_This is all thanks to you're little prank Marianne_," C.C. thought as she shoved the girls forward.

"_I'm sorry if they're troublesome, but they'll help keep Lelouch alive_," Marianne replied.

"_Yeah, if they don't nearly kill him first_."

"_Touché_."

* * *

On the island at sunset

(With Rei)

At the present moment, Rei did not feel too good. Earlier she had changed out of her battle suit and into a light weight white dress that she'd packed in her backpack, which she thankfully managed not to lose. She even managed to find that she had actually packed food with her and was currently snacking on a bag of potato chips. Okay, so it wasn't the healthiest choice, but Rei figured it was better to be unhealthy and survive than to die.

However, that didn't help the fact that Rei had caught a vicious cold thanks to the long hours she'd spent in that wet suit. Pretty ironic isn't it?

"Dang it," she muttered as she popped yet another chip into her mouth. "This whole thing sucks. Aaah chew!"

Apparently, she's been sneezing like that for practically the whole day. The girl was really getting sick and tired of the constant sniffles. Sadly, it's just another thing that Rei has to deal with.

"_This is definitely going down as one of the worst days of my life_," she thought as she finished off the chips. After tossing the empty bag into her backpack she began to walk the beach again since it was the only thing she could do to keep her mind off of her cold.

As she walked she looked over toward the horizon as the sun was setting. The scenery was truly beautiful, with the bright blue ocean glistening in the sun's light and the waves cascading to the shore line that lapped at Rei's bare feet. In some ways, while this day would go down as one of the worst in her life; Rei would also remember that island being one of the most beautiful places she had ever been to. Secretly, the warrior of fire had a great love for the sea as crazy as it sounds. If it were possible, Rei would spend as much time as she could on the ocean floor.

However, she knew that she didn't deserve that kind of pleasure. After everything that she had done recently…karma was going to catch up to her if it hadn't already.

"Rei!"

"Huh," Rei muttered as she turned to the distant shouting. It was Princess Euphemia waving at her. She was a few yards away from her as far as she could tell.

"Hey, Euphie," Rei called with fake enthusiasm. Rei liked Euphemia a lot, but like Serena, the princess annoyed her sometimes. This was definitely one of them.

And this was mainly because she was annoyed by the fact that Lelouch was still with her.

"Come and eat with us," Euphie screamed out.

Rei wasn't sure what compelled her to agree, but in the end it didn't matter. The tension between her and Lelouch would just have to take a backseat because the poor girl really needed a friend, and since Serena wasn't around, Euphie was all Rei had.

Once the warrior of fire arrived, she sat down next to Euphie who was busily eating away at the fruit she'd found.

"Is this all you and Lelouch found," Rei asked.

"Well, Lelouch tried to make a pitfall trap, but it didn't work out," Euphie explained. Lelouch groaned a bit.

"I see, his lack of physical abilities slowed him down again," Rei said with a laugh. "Really Lelouch, you should work out more."

"Maybe I should," Lelouch replied with a sigh. Rei almost felt sorry for him.

"So what have you two been talking about," Rei asked as she took one of the peaches that were on the large leaf in the center of their circle.

"Nothing as of yet," Euphie replied as Rei ate. "Although, I was wondering Rei, whose side are you on?"

And that my friends, is the question of the year. The very question that has been plaguing Rei since the first moment she got involved with both the special corps and the Black Knights.

But instead of answering Euphie's question she asked one of her own.

"When did you start calling me Rei?"

"Well…"

"You can call me Julianna if you want Euphie," Rei cut in. "Lelouch already knows about me being the last princess of Japan."

"Does that mean that you're going to fight for your people," Euphie asked. "As their princess."

Rei swallowed before she answered. "I'm not fighting for either side. Not anymore anyway."

"And why is that," Lelouch asked, now finally getting into the conversation.

"My home in the Juban district was attacked," Rei replied immediately. "I have to return there to pick up the pieces and prepare myself for the next chapter of my life."

"So you won't stay and fight for either side," Euphie asked.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I just told you Euphie," Rei answered.

"I don't buy it," Euphie stated.

"Neither do I," Lelouch added as he ate a peach. Rei glared at him. "_No one asked you Lula_."

"So, what's the real reason Rei," Euphie asked.

Rei wasn't sure how to answer. She needed to go home to rebuild her home and her old life.

Then, it was at that instant that Rei realized that she was contradicting herself. She'd said that she was going to prepare for the next chapter in her life. In other words, she'd said that she was moving forward to the next thing, but by going back home she'd be trying to revisit a chapter in her life that no longer fit.

"It's the best thing for everyone," Rei said finally. "The Sailor Scouts and I don't belong in this kind of world."

There was a long silence; an entirely too long silence that filled the air with awkwardness and discomfort.

"Well then, I hope whatever you choose, you'll find the place where you do belong Rei," Euphie stated, breaking the long silence.

"Thanks," Rei replied, now looking toward the horizon. "_However, I doubt that I ever will_."

"If it's any consolation to you Rei," Lelouch began, gaining Rei's attention. "I believe that you and the other Sailor Scouts have the ability to belong anywhere you choose. Like the day you first came back into my life. You took to my friends and everyone else so fast and you're friends were the same way. You've made your place here in Area 11, but if it no longer fits for you then you have to move on."

"Is that how it was for you Lula," Rei asked. "Did the life you had before no longer fit?"

"Yes, I believe so," Lelouch replied.

Rei thought it over for a moment. She didn't know what Lelouch's life was like before she arrived at Ashford Academy, but maybe he grew tired of watching the world fall to Britannia after what happened to his mother and sister. Maybe he was searching for the truth behind it, just as she was searching for the truth about her own past. It was the thing that they both shared and it was something Rei took comfort in.

Still, Rei didn't understand why Lelouch would be trying to comfort her. Didn't he hate her?

"Lelouch…"

He turned his gaze on her and without knowing it completely robbed her of the words she'd wanted to say. Rei hated to admit it, but whenever he stared at her with those eyes of his, something weird happened to her. She'd forget to breath and how to speak. Her whole sense of self would totally disappear.

"Well, what were you going to say," Lelouch asked, his tone commanding now.

"Nothing," Rei replied. She then reached for the last peach and ate it, though she was no longer hungry.

However, poor Lelouch was starving and he wanted that peach.

"Rei, why'd you eat the last one," he asked, his tone bitter.

"Cause I wanted it," Rei replied. "You want to make something of it."

"Yeah, I was going to eat that!"

"Well then, you should have taken it before me!"

"Lelouch, Rei, can't we just get along," Euphie cut in.

"NO," they both replied. Euphie sighed out her sorrow. She didn't like to see them fighting, even if it was entertaining and hilarious on most occasions.

* * *

Around nighttime

(With Suzaku)

Suzaku watched Kallen as she let out a relaxed sigh. "Wow, I'm stuffed. I couldn't eat another bite."

"So is this a glimpse of what you're really like," Suzaku asked as he took a bite off the fish that he'd caught and cooked.

"Yeah, you want to make something of it," Kallen answered.

"No, I think it's charming to see you so much livelier than you are at school," Suzaku replied. Kallen was baffled by the compliment and a blush clearly appeared on her face.

"Ha! Charming? Stubborn is more like it!"

Kallen sent Serena a death glare far worse than Rei could ever pull off. "I'm only stubborn because you're so clumsy meatball brain!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Serena replied as she took another bite from her fish. "At least I don't have to be handcuffed."

"True," Kallen muttered. "That reminds me; why didn't you tie her up Suzaku?"

"Because she's more cooperative than you are," Suzaku replied simply. Serena gave Kallen a smirk of triumph before Suzaku's next comment.

"Apparently, she doesn't mind the fact that she's a prisoner."

"I'M A WHAT! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The meatball head herself then proceeded to pass out.

"Wow, nice one Suzaku," Kallen stated as she looked at Serena's unconscious form.

"Now that we're alone Kallen, I want to ask you something," Suzaku stated.

"Sure, what is it," Kallen asked.

"Leave the Black Knights…"

"Not a chance," Kallen interrupted.

"The life of a captured terrorist never winds up with a happy ending," Suzaku told her.

"You know, I thought you weren't so bad," Kallen stated. "But then you showed your true colors. Well, that won't work. I happen to be the captain of Zero's elite guard. In fact, I fought you in my knightmare."

"Were you that red one," Suzaku asked.

"Yeah, and even if I lose my life doing it; I'll beat that knightmare of yours someday."

"Using Zero's methods, offers no future."

"And what about your future then," Kallen exclaimed. "To just live the life of a conqueror's subjugated lapdog, an Honorary Britannian, or the knight of a third princess? Ha! The name of Genbu Kururugi, the last samurai, weeps!

That struck a deep cord with Suzaku, but he refused to let it show in his expression.

"I am not you," Kallen continued. "The world is wrong and I'm trying to change it. If I don't…if I don't, my brothers death will have been for nothing. That's my reason for fighting, and I'll do whatever it takes to win."

Suzaku sighed. "Kallen, the truth is…I killed my father."

Kallen wasn't sure what to say to that, so she said nothing as Suzaku continued.

"My father didn't commit suicide. I took his life with these hands."

Kallen looked down at Suzaku's hands as he himself stared at them. She couldn't understand why he would have killed his father, unless he didn't agree with what his father had commanded.

"Zero is a lot like my father," Suzaku said after a moment. "He firmly believes that the world revolves around him. That's why he's able to justify spilling the blood of so many people."

"That's why you accept the way things are now," Kallen sneered. "You call that peace! Some things are more important than your life you know."

"It isn't that I want you to give up," Suzaku amended, for he had truly made Kallen livid with fury. "I just want you to ask yourself, when you gain results the wrong way what are you left with? Only dark regret and a deep emptiness that have nowhere to go."

Kallen sighed and then let herself fall to the hard ground beneath her. "Explain something Suzaku. What higher purpose did the death of my brother serve? Who gets to sit in judgment? Who decides whether it's right or wrong?

Suzaku didn't say anything.

"You don't have an answer do you Suzaku?"

"No."

"I didn't think you would," Kallen replied simply while closing her eyes. A small tear cascaded down her cheek, but she was soon asleep.

As she slept, Suzaku watched her and thought over the last few years of his life. From the time he'd killed his father to that exact moment.

"_Even struggling with my shame, I still search for reasons to go on living_," he thought to himself as he continued to watch Kallen and Serena sleep. "_I'm a disgrace_."

Whatsoever a man believes in his heart, so is he.

* * *

A/N: I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you guys enjoyed reading it. Thanks so much to everyone who has been keeping up with it. I really appreciate it. So until the next chapter. Adios!


	71. Rei's Geass

A/N: Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

**(Lelouch): You don't have anything else to say, do you?  
****(TTY7): Nope, that's pretty much it.  
****(Lelouch): I thought I'd enjoy seeing you at a loss for words, but it's actually dissatisfying.  
****(TTY7): I'm in a somber mood today is all. Did I mention that I hate school?  
****(Lelouch): You've only mentioned it a few hundred times.  
****(TTY7): I guess I got the point across then right?  
****(Lelouch): Yeah.  
****(TTY7): Okay then, get out of here Lula. I have a chapter to write.  
****(Lelouch): Good luck. (Leaves)**

Weird, he was actually nice today.

Disclaimer: Refer to chapters one through seventy.

Chapter 71

Rei's Geass

Around midnight

(With Rei)

"The stars haven't changed," Euphie was saying as she lay on Lelouch's cape. "They were the same back then."

Rei also looked up at the stars before glancing at Lelouch, who was sitting next to her on the rock. Earlier, the three of them had decided to move away from the beach so that if a search party came to find them, Zero's identity wouldn't be revealed. They were now on a small cliff that overlooked the beach and ocean.

"A long time ago we'd all used to look up at the stars together," Euphie said to Lelouch. "If we could go back to that, I'd be so happy." She paused. "Can't we go back to that?"

Rei turned her gaze away from the stars to look at Lelouch's expression. It was sad and bitter, just as it always was when he thought about his past.

"_He must suffer a lot_," Rei thought sadly.

"Yes, it would be so good to go back to the way things were," Lelouch replied.

"How about you Rei, do you wish for things to be the way they were before," Euphie asked.

"Before what?"

"Before you came to Area 11," Euphie clarified. "So, do you?"

Rei thought it over for a moment. "Well, my life was less complicated."

"Do you miss it though?"

"I miss knowing who I am," Rei answered. "Before I found out that I was adopted, I'd been completely sure of myself and where my life was headed. Even with my job as Sailor Mars, I thought that my life was already set for me and I just had to live it. Then, everything changed."

"Are you still searching for you're little brother," Euphie asked.

"I found a small clue, but with everything that's been going on I haven't had the time," Rei replied. "I think that's why I have to leave Area 11, so that I can focus on trying to find him."

"I see," Euphie whispered, her eyes closing as she drifted off. After a few minutes of silence she was out cold.

In the meantime, Lelouch and Rei sat in silence for a while. Neither of them knew what to say to the other, so they didn't say anything.

After an hour though, Lelouch finally decided to talk.

"You should get some rest Rei," he told her.

"I'm fine…aaah chew!"

"No, you're not, you already have a cold," Lelouch as Rei got a tissue out of her backpack. "If you stay up all night you'll really be in for it."

"I don't understand why you keep worrying about me," Rei muttered as she wiped her nose. "I thought you hated me."

"Did I say that I hated you?"

"Well…no, but…"

"I don't hate you Rei," Lelouch cut in. "Truth is, I was never really angry at you to begin with."

"What," Rei exclaimed softly. "Then why…"

"I was angry with myself," Lelouch cut in again. "That's all there is to it."

"That doesn't explain anything," Rei commented. "What's with you?"

Lelouch sighed in response, which made Rei want to punch him, but like him she didn't say anything else.

"So, are you going to sleep," Lelouch asked her after a few minutes.

"No."

"Fine then, suit yourself," Lelouch stated simply.

"Why aren't you sleeping," Rei asked.

"I'm not tired."

"Well, I'm not either," Rei stated, but soon after she yawned. She was definitely tired, but she wasn't going to sleep. With everything on her mind, she just couldn't do it.

Therefore, she was determined to stay awake and keep her mind occupied so that she wouldn't think about what the future had planned for her. She was most certainly not going to allow herself to sleep and then find out in her dreams. That would just make things worse.

There was a sudden chill in the air, so Rei grabbed the jacket of her battle suit that she'd worn earlier. After putting it on, she zipped up the front of it and then wrapped her arms around herself in an attempt to warm up, but it didn't work. She was still freezing.

"Are you cold," Lelouch asked suddenly as he glanced at the shivering girl. He'd been gazing at the ocean while wondering about the future and if things were about to become more complicated for him.

"Just a bit," Rei replied, still shivering before she sneezed again. "Ugh, I hate being sick…"

Rei suddenly felt Lelouch's arm wrap around her shoulders and pull her closer to him. She tried not to blush, but she was already flushed thanks to her fever.

"Are you warmer now," Lelouch asked a blush on his face as well.

"Uh…yeah," Rei replied, her face flushing even more. Yep, she was definitely warmer now.

"_I don't get it, why is he being so nice_," Rei wondered to herself as she looked on at the ocean. She suddenly felt extremely guilty. She didn't deserve to be treated like that and because of it she didn't want Lelouch to be nice to her. It made her reflect on all the bad things she'd done to him, as well as Suzaku.

"Lelouch, thank you," Rei said after a moment.

"For what, being nice?"

"Well…yeah, but I also never really thanked you or Suzaku for giving me that blood," Rei replied. "The both of you saved my life and I…betrayed you. I'm sorry."

"First you're thanking me and now you're apologizing," Lelouch asked in mock horror. "Wow, you really are sick."

"Shut up Lula," Rei groaned.

"Now that's the Rei I know," Lelouch stated with a laugh.

"_Ugh, forget it_," Rei thought irritably. "_I can't tell him anything serious! He's such a…_"

"You're welcome," Lelouch whispered while cutting into Rei's thoughts. "And I forgive you."

Rei wasn't sure what to say to that. Lelouch was really acting weird. She didn't know what was with him, but she hoped that he would go back to being normal soon. Otherwise, she was going to feel worse about what she'd done.

"You know, I never really thanked you and Serena for protecting my sister," Lelouch told her. "So, thank you."

Rei smirked, though inwardly she was a bit nervous. "Are you sure that you're not sick Lelouch? You're acting really weird."

"I'm fine…aaaaah chew!"

"Great, now you've caught my cold," Rei remarked.

"That is rather unfortunate," Lelouch agreed, still sniffling a bit. "I don't have any time to get sick."

"Neither do I," Rei replied with a small laugh while getting a tissue from her backpack again. (Seriously, that girl is prepared for everything)

"Here," she said as she gave it to him. Lelouch then released her so he could wipe his nose and for a short moment, Rei was freezing again.

"Thanks," Lelouch whispered once he was done wiping his nose. He then wrapped his arm around her shoulders again.

"You know, you're a lot kinder than I gave you credit for Lula," Rei noted, a small blush on her face.

"Well it's as you said before," Lelouch explained, also blushing. "Underneath my hard exterior, I'm nothing but a big softie."

"Did I really say that," Rei asked with a small giggle. "How cliché."

"I suppose it was," Lelouch agreed, and he began laughing as well. After a moment the both of them were lost in a fit of quiet hysterics. They soon ceased their laughter and returned to a comfortable silence for a while.

Then, Rei broke the silence. "I don't get it Lelouch. How could you forgive me so easily?"

"Well, let's just say I understood why you lied," Lelouch explained after a moments hesitation. "You thought you were doing the right thing."

"Yeah, but…at one point I tried to kill you Lelouch," Rei stated.

"That happens on a regular basis," Lelouch replied jokingly. Rei glared at him.

"That's not funny."

"Sorry."

Rei let out a small sigh. "You're not sorry. But thanks for apologizing anyway." She then allowed herself to rest her head on Lelouch's chest.

"Go to sleep Rei," Lelouch gently commanded.

"Yeah…whatever Zero," she whispered, her exhaustion overweighing her will to stay awake. She soon fell into a peaceful sleep.

However, the peaceful and joyful moments of life never seem to last.

It wasn't long until Rei began to have one of her nightmares. At first she didn't think to much of it because it was the same one about the end of the world. She'd dreamed this dream so many times that she wasn't scared of it anymore. She only wanted to stop it from happening.

However, as the dream progressed something changed. She could see a woman with raven hair killing innocent people. The woman was wearing a red sailor suit, the suit that belonged to the warrior of fire.

In the dream, Rei stood in her Ashford Academy uniform watching the woman kill her friends from Ashford, as well as the Sailor Scouts, and then the scene changed.

Rei now stood on a stage that was surrounded by a stadium. The raven haired woman that had been killing everyone suddenly morphed into a woman with long pink hair. The woman then turned to face Rei.

"**My name is Euphemia Li Britannia, and I order all of you to kill the Japanese**."

Suddenly, the Sutherland knightmares began shooting at the people who were in the stadium. All of them were Japanese, and all of them were being slaughtered by Britannians and Princess Euphemia.

Rei would have stopped them if she could, but she was unable to move or even breath. Something had taken over her body.

"_Isn't it beautiful_," a voice called. "_The immense blood shed and terror of these pathetic mortals is so entertaining._"

If it was possible for blood to freeze in your veins; Rei's blood would have done just that.

"_This is the future Julianna_," the voice continued. "_The future that Geass will create._"

Princess Euphemia then morphed back into the raven haired woman. She began to walk towards Rei. Her eyes glowed with the symbol of Geass.

"_No_," Rei thought. "_This can't be real. It isn't real. This is a dream!_"

The woman that stood before Rei then pointed her gun at Rei. Seconds later she pulled the trigger, sending a bullet straight through Rei's pounding heart.

Rei's eyes immediately opened in fright. She wanted to scream, but she couldn't.

"Rei, what's wrong," Lelouch asked, startling Rei. She had to compose herself before she answered.

"Nightmare," she explained.

"Do you want to talk about it," he asked.

Rei shook her head and then looked over the horizon. The sun was rising.

"How long did I sleep," she asked him.

"I believe it's almost six in the morning," Lelouch answered. Rei pondered this for a moment.

"Five hours," she stated with a small groan before she struggled away from Lelouch's grip. "I'm going for a walk."

Lelouch nodded and let her go. He was slightly concerned since the girl looked like she'd seen a ghost, but he figured that Rei would be fine if she got a little time to herself.

In the meantime, Rei ran into the lush jungle. The sun was still rising, so the jungle was still shrouded in darkness. She soon crouched down behind a few trees, exhausted and out of breath.

"_What's happening to me_," she thought, now looking down at her wrist. The glow of Geass was beginning to appear.

"_Relax and let the power take you over_," the voice from her dream called. "_Don't be afraid_."

Rei was terrified and she soon felt her body convulse in pure agony.

"_This would be more pleasurable if you'd just chill out_."

The Geass mark soon worked its way up her arm. Rei tried to hold it back, but she soon found that it was a useless effort. She just couldn't control the power that was coursing through her body.

"Stop," she begged, as her body shook. "I don't want to…"

"_Yes you do, you want to kill Julianna, don't try to deny it_."

Rei thought that whoever was taking over her body like this was clearly out of their mind. With all that she had she fought the power of Geass, the power that she herself had created so long ago. The voice in her head began to laugh maniacally as Rei began to lose her battle against her powers. Rei continued to fight, but she knew that it was over. She'd lost. She cried out one last time and then…

Rei was no longer in control.

* * *

Around 7:48 a.m.

Serena P.O.V.

Oh, lord. Talk about a bad wake up call!

"KALLEN, DO YOU OWN MOUTHWASH!"

"YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE HAD YOUR HEAD NEXT TO MY FACE YOU MEATBALL HEAD!"

"AND YOU SHOULD DO SOMETHING ABOUT THAT MORNING BREATH!"

This is definitely a bad morning. I mean, from the morning breath to the fighting. Ugh, being on this island is pure torture and I want off of it.

"Ladies, please calm down," Suzaku ordered, though he was still half asleep. However, despite that we stopped fighting and Suzaku quickly fell back asleep.

"You may not be a Britannian," Kallen stated while Suzaku snored. "But you're just as annoying."

"Give the Britannian thing a rest," I replied. "Not all of them are bad you know. Have you forgotten the student council at Ashford?"

Kallen sighed. "No, I haven't."

Hehehe, I totally schooled her. Ha!

(a/n: Really Serena?)

"However, that doesn't change the fact that you are a senseless meatball moon brain," Kallen screamed while waking Suzaku up yet again.

(a/n: Now who's gotten schooled?)

Anyway…

"Whatever Kallen," I said. She'd beaten me fair and square, which is more than I could say for Rei. She normally cheats when it comes to our debates. Then again, so do I...most of the time.

"Yo, Suzaku," Kallen sneered. "Wake up!"

"Do I really have too," Suzaku muttered. From what I could tell, he really wanted to go back to sleep.

"Duh, now get off your lazy butt!"

Suzaku slowly got up from the hard ground beneath him. "You're right; we need to find that search party."

"Search party?" I asked.

"Are you telling me that you don't know what that is," Kallen laughed. "Man, are you dense."

"First of all," I began. "I am a girl, and secondly, I know what a search party is! Do you honestly think I'm that stupid?"

"Do you honestly want me to answer that?"

I just rolled my eyes and returned my focus to Suzaku. "How do you know that there's a search party looking for us?"

"Before I fell asleep I saw a light in that direction," Suzaku yawned as he dusted the dirt off his suit. "The sooner we find it, the sooner we get off this island."

"Sounds like a plan," I said before getting off the ground. "Need some help Kallen?"

"No thanks, I can get up myself," Kallen muttered bitterly. The girl needs to lighten up a bit. I was only trying to help her.

"Let's get going," Suzaku said before I could yell at Kallen again. Apparently he knew how easy it was for me and Kallen to get into fights. It actually reminds me of when Rei and I first met. The girl hated my guts, but she ended up becoming the best friend a meatball head could ever have. Maybe Kallen will be like that too.

"Come on meatball brain!"

Okay, maybe not.

* * *

A bit later

"Are you sure it was this way Suzaku," Kallen asked. That's the third time the girl has asked that. Hello, Suzaku already told you that he was sure Kallen! And she calls me an idiot. She's the one with mental issues if you ask me.

"I'm positive Kallen," Suzaku told her, yet again. "We'll be there soon."

In that present moment we were headed uphill towards the area where Suzaku had seen the lights. I really hoped that he was right and that we'd be off this island soon, but then Kallen and I would be prisoners of Britannia.

"_Well, maybe you should run away you idiot_," my conscious shouted. Great, even my conscious is calling me an idiot! Still it had a point and I suddenly had a bad feeling about something. I'm not sure what but, something is definitely not right

"How much further," I asked worriedly.

"I'm not sure," Suzaku replied. "Not too much longer though."

"Great," Kallen and I replied.

We suddenly heard a rustling in the bushes, but I ignored it.

Kallen and Suzaku however jumped at the sound. Okay, paranoid much?

"Suzaku…" Kallen began.

"I heard it too," Suzaku interrupted turning in the direction of the sound. "Come out of there!"

The rustling picked up and then out of nowhere Sailor Mars appears in front of Suzaku.

"Sailor…Sailor Mars," Kallen stammered. I breathed a sigh of relief and then rushed to hug her.

"Sailor Mars," I screamed as I hugged her. "You're okay."

She didn't say anything so I ended the hug to look at her. An evil smile was on Rei's face, and her eyes…they were glowing with a symbol of a red crane. The rest of her body was glowing with the same mark.

"Sailor Mars…" I suddenly felt my shoulder being slashed and in seconds I was on the ground. My blood immediately gushed out of me, staining my Ashford Academy uniform.

"Serena!" Kallen shouted. I got up onto my knees and looked at Rei. She held the sword in her hand and my blood was dripping off of it.

"Who are you," I asked shakily. "You're not Sailor Mars."

A demonic laughter came from Sailor Mars, but I knew it wasn't her. Something was controlling her and the others knew it too.

Sailor Mars was about to deliver the final blow, but Suzaku quickly leapt into action and punched her in the stomach. While she was paralyzed Suzaku quickly helped me stand with Kallen close behind him.

"We've got to hurry," he said as I wobbled. "Serena is losing blood fast Kallen."

"I know," Kallen stated. "Let's get going."

Suzaku then picked me up bridal style and then began running with Kallen right on his tail. I knew that by now Rei had recovered and was coming for us. She had been moving a lot faster than usual so I doubt we'll be able to outrun her.

"Suzaku, put me down," I told him as he ran. "I'll only slow you down."

"Not a chance, you can't do anything in your condition," Suzaku argued.

"Listen Suzaku, I'm Sailor Moon," I told him. "I can stop Sailor Mars…"

"You mean Rei," Suzaku asked.

I nodded. "Please you've got to leave me behind. I'll stay and fight her."

"You can't Serena, you're already injured," Kallen shouted from behind us. "If we leave you you'll be killed."

"Rei is my best friend and there's been more than one occasion where Rei has risked her life for me," I replied. "I can hold her off and the two of you can escape. Please, do this for me Suzaku."

"No."

I gazed up into his emerald green eyes. "Suzaku, I'm begging you. Please!"

Our gazes were locked and though I know Suzaku didn't want to he finally slowed and put me down. I wobbled a bit and felt a bit lightheaded, but I could fight. I could be strong, just like Rei.

"Good luck Serena," he said quickly before he hugged me. My blood now stained his suit.

"Stay alive," Kallen ordered once Suzaku let me go. The two of them soon took off and left me to face Rei on my own.

"_Here goes_," I thought as I took out my brooch. Rei was coming fast and if couldn't get through to her it'd be all over for me, and the future of the world would fall to destruction.

"Moon Eternal Make-Up!"

* * *

Meanwhile

Lelouch P.O.V.

Euphemia and I were headed toward the area where I'd seen the lights of the search party. It wouldn't be much longer until we arrived there.

Still, I wondered about Rei's whereabouts. She'd left to take a walk nearly two hours ago and though I hated to leave without her I did. I was sure that she would be alright anyway. She was strong and independent, so I didn't worry about her too much.

Of course that didn't stop Euphie from worrying.

"Are you sure that Rei is alright," she asked.

"Yes, Rei can take care of herself," I reassured her. "She saw the lights of the search party as well and is probably headed this way also."

"Okay." I could tell that she wasn't entirely convinced, but it didn't matter. She was worrying over nothing. I'm sure that Rei is fine.

(a/n: He has no idea how wrong he is.)

"I think it was right around here," I stated as I saw an opening in the trees. The dirt path that we were walking on soon turned to concrete. Are we near a military base?

"Lelouch, if it is a search party, then will our time be over here," Euphie asked.

I hated to answer her, but I did. "Yes it will."

"Oh."

"I'm such an undependable knight," I added, trying to lighten her mood. "I couldn't even capture you any food." She giggled and that made me feel slightly better, but the mood was still somber.

"Besides, that's a job reserved for a real knight, your knight Suzaku Kururugi." At the mention of Suzaku, Euphie began to blush. That wasn't a good sign.

"Mind if I ask you something?"

"No, go ahead," Euphie said.

"Why choose an Honorary Britannian as your knight?"

"Well, I…"

There was suddenly a rustling through the trees. I told Euphie to get down as I quickly put on my cape and mask. Moments later, Suzaku and Kallen emerged.

"_What are those two doing together_," I thought irritably.

"Suzaku," Euphie shouted. He and Kallen immediately saw her.

"Princess Euphemia!"

"Don't move," I ordered, emerging from the shadows and pointing the gun at Euphemia. "This girl is my prisoner."

Euphie gave me a confused stare.

"Just follow my cue," I whispered to her before going on to address Suzaku. "I'll take back my subordinate you have there. We'll exchange prisoners."

Suzaku came forward, but I told him to stay back.

"You…"

"Do you find my actions cowardly," I asked, already anticipating what Suzaku had been about to say. I laughed at myself before continuing. "Eliminate terrorists no matter the cost? Do you intend to follow this rule and let your mistress die?"

Euphemia probably blushed even more at that comment. That really wasn't a good sign. Is she falling in love with him?

Kallen suddenly attacked Suzaku from behind. Her hands had been tied behind her back, but she somehow managed to get her hands in front of her and now held Suzaku in an unbreakable hold.

"Leave him alone," Euphemia shouted.

"Shut up you royal puppet," Kallen sneered. "You're useless. You can't think for yourself or do anything on your own!"

"WHAT!"

I got to admit that was a bad move on Kallen's part. She doesn't know that when Euphie gets angry she becomes livid with fury. A fury far worse than anything Kallen or Rei could muster.

"I'm not afraid of you," Euphie screamed. "I don't care what happens to me. Suzaku I command you to…"

She didn't get to finish because out of nowhere a meatball headed girl came crashing into the scene. Blood was rushing down from her shoulder and onto the paved ground.

"Sailor Moon," Suzaku shouted as she quickly stumbled back to her feet. It was then that I noticed that Sailor Moon also had a long slash across her back. Something wasn't right.

Seconds later, Sailor Mars appeared. The sword was in her hand and Serena's blood was on it.

"Sailor Mars, snap out of it," Serena shouted. It didn't seem to me that Rei even heard her. What was going on here?

I soon noticed that the mark of Geass had appeared all over Rei's body. Her Sailor scout uniform had also changed slightly. The choker she wore that was normally red was now purple with a red crane shaped pendent that clearly resembled the symbol of Geass that now glowed in both of her eyes. She wore two red bracelets on her wrists, but it was hard to see that past the glowing symbols on them. Even with her white gloves the Geass symbol was still visible.

And lastly, she no longer wore a tiara, but the symbol of Geass glowed brightly on her forehead.

She slowly stepped forward onto the paved ground. I could see that she was preparing for another attack, but before she could do anything the Geass marks abruptly disappeared from her body eyes and reappeared onto the paved ground below us.

"What's going on," Euphie shouted.

I was thinking the same thing, but all thoughts of what was happening soon left my mind as I watched Rei collapse. I forgot everything else around me and rushed to her side.

"Sailor Mars," I shouted, shaking her while the ground shook below us. "Wake up." Serena then wobbled her way over to us just as the ground collapsed beneath us.

* * *

Inside Black Knights submarine

Rini P.O.V.

In the future, I remembered Sailor Mars telling about C.C. and Geass, but all of it's really confusing. I really didn't get it and the Sailor Mars of the future didn't expect me to.

However, what's more confusing is C.C. herself. She's a lot more mysterious than Sailor Mars made her out to be. She has green hair and amber eyes and wears a white jumpsuit. She also has an addiction to pizza. Now I like pizza as much as the next girl, but isn't that taking it a bit far?

"Miss C.C., can't we go search for Serena and Rei," I asked.

"They'll be back soon Rini, don't worry," C.C. stated while she ate a slice of pizza.

"How do you know our identities," Hotaru asked. "Did Rei tell you."

"No one had to tell me," C.C. replied. "I simply knew who you were already."

"Even me," I asked. "But I'm from the future."

"I could explain how I knew, but I don't feel like it," C.C. told us as she continued to chow down on the pizza.

She was definitely as lazy as Sailor Mars had said, but still…

"Oh no," I shouted as I watched myself partially disappear and reappear.

"This isn't good," Hotaru exclaimed. "The future must be changing."

"Calm down," C.C. ordered. "Sailor Moon was brutally injured, but she'll survive."

"She was what!"

"_Zero has made contact_._ He and Kallen are safe_."

I didn't care about the announcement at first, but then I realized that Sailor Mars and Sailor Moon were probably with them.

"Come," C.C. said as she stood. "We must greet Zero and the others."

I hoped that Serena was going to be okay. I stopped disappearing for the moment and I'm back to normal, but if Serena dies I'll never exist and the world will end.

* * *

A/N: Okay, that's the end of this chapter. Whew! This was a hard one, but it is done.

Now for the questions you might have.

Why did Rei's Geass take over her? Was it really Geass that took over her or was it something else?

How did Zero, Kallen, and the two Sailor Scouts escape the island? Who did they run into?

Will Rei be able to forgive herself for what she did to Serena? Will the other Sailor Scouts forgive her once they find out?

Find out the answers to these questions and more in the next chapter.


	72. Flashbacks and Grief

A/N: So what is going on here? The only way to find out is to read the chapter. Hope you'll enjoy it guys. And thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed and favorited this story. I keep writing for you guys.

Disclaimer: Too lazy to write one for this chapter.

Chapter 72

Flashbacks and Grief

On the Black Knights submarine

Rei P.O.V.

I now sat in Zero's/Lelouch's quarters in the submarine base. We were headed back towards the Tokyo Settlement to prepare our next move against Britannia, but I couldn't think about any of that. The thoughts that plagued my mind were focused on Serena and how that very moment she was fighting for her life because I couldn't keep control over my powers. If she died…I'd never be able to forgive myself.

"Rei," C.C. began, cutting into my thoughts.

"Yes C.C.," I asked as I struggled to keep my tears from falling.

"Serena will survive," C.C. stated. "Lelouch will make sure of that."

I nodded and tried to convince myself that Lelouch wouldn't let me down. I wanted to believe in him, but the stakes were just so high. If Serena died then Rini…

Speaking of Rini, I wonder why she came back from the future so soon. I hadn't expected her to come back for a good long while since she had stayed with us for nearly two years the last time. Still, it was good to see her. However, her being here also made me feel worse because of what might happen to her.

She now came to sit next to me. "I know you didn't mean to hurt her Rei, it's alright."

I shook my head. "It's not alright Rini. I tried to kill her, it doesn't matter if it was because of my powers taking over or not…"

"Yes it does," Hotaru cut in. "You couldn't help it Rei. It just happened."

Everyone was trying to make me feel better, but it was a useless effort. I attacked Serena and stained my sword with her blood. It was my sworn duty to protect her and I failed because I couldn't control my Geass power.

However, I did learn something about it and it was something of vital importance.

My Geass is unlike any other Geass. Instead of manifesting in one eye like Lelouch's does; my Geass appears in both of my eyes, which means that my Geass is powerful and it's trying to consume me. Another thing I've realized is that my Geass…it thrives on blood.

Since I'm the one who created Geass, I instinctively know that Geass was created from blood. I don't know whose blood created it though. It could have been mine, but it could also be from someone else; someone who lived in the Silver Millennium.

Presently though, I don't think it to be all that important. The fact remains that I stained my hands with the blood of the future queen of the world. How can I forgive myself knowing that? How can Rini and Hotaru forgive me?

And what about the rest of the Sailor Scouts? What will happen when they find out? They already hate me after everything else that's happened. When they find out about what I've done they'll really despise me.

Lastly, what will Serena say to me if she survives? Will she forgive me? What if she doesn't survive?

"Rei, please don't worry so much," C.C. stated. "Serena is going to be fine and she's going to forgive you."

"When did you become a mind reader," I wearily asked her.

"Only Mao could read minds," C.C. replied with that same blank expression on her face as she ate another slice of pizza. "I know what you're thinking because it's written all over your expression. If you keep it up you'll get wrinkles."

"Do you honestly think I care about that now!"

"No," C.C. answered as I got up from the couch and to pace the floor. "But you will once Serena is better."

"_What does she know_," I thought angrily as I paced. "_My best friend is dying and she's making jokes!_"

"Miss C.C. is right Rei," Rini stated after a moment. "We have to believe that Serena will survive."

I didn't say anything to that and just kept pacing. At this point there's nothing else I can do.

Rini sighed. "I know everything will turn out right in the end. I just know it."

"_I hope for your sake that you're right Rini_," I thought. "_Otherwise, it'll be over for everyone_."

* * *

In a medical room in the submarine

Lelouch P.O.V.

I waited outside of the medical as the few surgeons we had stitched Serena up. From what they'd said she'd be fine as long as she got rest and plenty of fluids once the surgery was over. She'd lost a good deal of blood, but Rei had managed to keep Serena from losing the rest of her blood after she had regained consciousness.

Still…

(Flashback)

After the ground had collapsed beneath us, Kallen and I had found ourselves in the mist of our enemies. Euphie and Suzaku had stood away from us and were probably going to help Serena and Rei who were both unconscious.

However, our enemies the Britannians, now saw the two Sailor Scouts as traitors to Britannia.

"Zero," Kallen had shouted as she untied her hands from the sash that Suzaku had used to tie them. "There's a knightmare over there."

I turned to find that there was in fact a knightmare behind us, and I quickly ran to it as the soldiers came rushing for us. Surprisingly, Suzaku didn't come after us. In the meantime, Rei awoke and ran over to Serena. I had watched her for only a moment and then quickly instructed Kallen to make sure that Serena and Rei were with us when we departed.

Once this was done I got into the hatch. It was large hatch with two seats in it instead of one. The first seat, which was the one I took, had a wide range of mechanisms and controls for me to use while the second seat that was below mine had more basic functions with the exception to the controls of a wide range cannon.

"What kind of knightmare is this," I asked myself as the top of the hatch closed. "Well, it's my lucky day."

In the next moment I saw him. My long lost brother… Prince Schneizel El Britannia.

"Zero," Kallen screamed. "The three of us are ready to go."

"Schneizel," I whispered just before making the knightmare speed away. "Next time."

We broke through the remaining forces easily, even with the incomplete weapons that the knightmare was equipped with. Then at the last moment I found another secondary system that other knightmares didn't have.

Apparently, the knightmare could fly.

(End Flashback)

We escaped the island, but not our growing list of problems. Serena was going to survive and Rei would be relieved, but there were other issues that the Sailor Scouts and the Black Knights have yet to deal with. I know that Rei planned on leaving the Tokyo Settlement to return to her home in Juban City, but that might not be possible. She and the others are caught up in this war now and they know too much about both sides for me to let them leave.

Then again, it might be better if I let them go. It's as Rei said…she doesn't belong in this kind of world. She belongs in a gentler world; the world my sister wishes for.

For a short moment, I wondered if it was possible for me and Nunnally to move away from Ashford and go to Juban with Rei, but I soon realized that my place is here with the Black Knights. There are things I have to do and people that I have to avenge. I'm walking on the path of blood. It is my path toward my destiny and mine alone.

"Zero." I didn't have to turn around to know that it was Kallen. Like Rei she was also worried about Serena. In the short time that Kallen had known her she'd become very found of Serena despite the fact that the girl could really be annoying sometimes.

"Serena is to make a full recovery," I told her. "You don't have to worry anymore."

I knew Kallen was smiling even though I couldn't see her expression. "I'll send the message to Rei sir." Moments later she was merrily running down the hall. I smiled from underneath the mask that covered my face.

However, that smile didn't last long as I began to think of how Serena had gotten hurt. No one knows exactly what happened to her except for me and C.C.. Rei's Geass overpowered her and took control of her body. Earlier when I had talked to C.C. about this she told me that she'd never seen a Geass completely take someone over before. It was foreign knowledge to her that it could happen.

At this particular moment, I wanted to know what Rei's Geass was. It protected her from my Geass, it helped her send Mao out of her head, and it gave her new powers. Still, it doesn't make any sense. How can Rei have a Geass? I know that C.C. didn't give her the power. What I don't know however, is if her Geass was even given to her. For all I know, Rei could have had Geass for years and it didn't reveal itself until now.

All in all, the matter was frustrating and one I wasn't willing to deal with right this second. What matters now is explaining what's going on to the Black Knights since they don't understand why the Sailor Scouts are suddenly our allies.

"_At least the meatball head is alright_," I thought as I walked away from the operation room. The medical staff should send her to Rei's quarters once the surgery is completely finished.

As for me…it's time to inform the Black Knights and prepare them for what is next.

* * *

Later at the government bureau in the Tokyo Settlement

Euphemia P.O.V.

It was nearly five o'clock in the afternoon. The sun was beginning to set, but the sky was still bright with color and beauty. However, I could not find peace in the sunset like I normally could. All I could think about was Suzaku. I felt so terrible for him and wished there was something I could do, but alas there's nothing I can do.

I stood on my balcony and watched the sunset even though it did not bring me peace. I looked beyond the bureau and out to the bustling city that was filled with people. In truth, I envied them. They are free to follow their hearts while I have no real freedom at all.

There was a sudden knock on the door. Despite how I felt at the moment I told them to enter while stepping off my balcony and back into my bedroom.

"Princess Euphemia, Major Kururugi has been released from custody," the man in front of me stated. I breathed out a sigh of relief as he continued. "He requests to see you in you're office tomorrow morning."

"_If only I could see him tonight_," I thought as a small blush began to appear on my face. "Tomorrow it is then." The man quickly bowed and then departed.

Once I was sure that the man was out of earshot I screamed with glee. Suzaku was free and I would see him again tomorrow. I was definitely going to have to thank my brother for this…

Sadly though, thinking about Schneizel brought on all the memories from the island. Lelouch was Zero, Rei was going back to her home wherever that may be, and the time the three of us spent together. It was short, but I'll treasure the time I did spend with them.

Still, one memory sticks out from the rest. The memory of Rei when those marks had appeared on her body. I'm not sure how it happened or why, but Rei wasn't herself. She was being controlled by something or someone and that caused her to go after her best friend Serena who is actually Sailor Moon.

Well, one other memory sticks out as well.

(Flashback)

The ground had collapsed beneath us and before I knew it we were standing in a cave with Britannian soldiers all around us, but all I could think about was Suzaku. He had become completely frozen in place. He didn't move or speak and his eyes that were normally so warm and kind were now blank and lifeless. It frightened me, but I was more worried for Sailor Mars and Sailor Moon. The two of them had both passed out as the ground had collapsed.

When I looked over to where they were, the feisty red-headed girl was fighting off the soldiers that had come to apprehend her and Lelouch. Behind her stood Rei, who held Serena piggy back style and her face was now covered again. I'm not sure how or when Rei had found that cape. Had she been wearing it with her Sailor Scout uniform the whole time? Well I suppose it doesn't matter, the fact remains that her face was covered again and the red-head was protecting them. Moments later, they had all gotten aboard the Gawain, an experimental knightmare that had a flight system and the hadron cannon. It was a knightmare unlike any other and Zero…Lelouch stole it away.

However, I wasn't concerned about them escaping. I was glad that the four of them had escaped from the soldiers.

"Euphie…?"

I had turned to find Suzaku back to normal for the most part. He looked a little out of it and a bit sloppy since his hair was completely in disarray, but in a way he looked more handsome than I'd ever seen him. He probably would have looked even better if he'd had a smile on his face, but a girls gotta take what she can get I suppose.

"NO! OUR BEAUTIFUL PRIZED GAWAIN! IT'S GONE!"

That had sounded like General Bartley, but I'd thought that Lloyd was the one who was obsessed with knightmare frames. Suzaku and I went to investigate and I found that General Bartley was here, along with my brother Schneizel.

"Big brother Schneizel," I had greeted happily. "It's wonderful to see you."

"It is good to see you as well Euphie," he had replied.

"Sir, should we proceed as scheduled," a soldier suddenly asked, rudely breaking up my happy reunion with my brother.

Schneizel nodded and that was when the sickening words were uttered out of the mouth of demons.

"Major Kururugi, you are under arrest for disregarding orders," the soldier stated.

"What?" Suzaku asked. It was almost like what the man had said had gone over his head. The boy was out of it big time, but I knew what they were saying and I was not going to allow it.

"What's the meaning of this," I shouted angrily. "Major Kururugi is my personal knight. You can't just…"

I felt a hand on my shoulder, Schneizel's hand. "Let them be. I'll make sure that he's released later, but for now let the soldiers do their job."

Though I was against it, I agreed and let them take Suzaku away. A while later we arrived at the Shikane island base to hear the evidence of Suzaku's insubordination.

"_Major Kururugi, what do you think you're doing? You're orders were to keep Zero…_"

"_Shut up! Who cares about them? I have to live!_"

The evidence was there, but I didn't believe it. I had looked over to Suzaku, but he didn't notice. His expression was one of shock.

"Did I really do that," he asked.

"This is nothing less than insubordination," the general shouted. "We had an opportunity to kill Zero and you let him get away. Do you deny it?"

Poor Suzaku just looked confused, but he answered anyway. "I don't deny it, I just don't remember doing it is all. Was that really me?"

"Don't play dumb you…"

"That's enough," I cut in. "Instead of worrying about past transgressions we should be focusing on the future and plan a way to get Zero next time." That last part didn't sound right coming out of my mouth, but it was what others expected of a princess whose brother was murdered by a terrorist. I'm expected to want revenge. At one time I did, but after the hotel jacking…I just knew that Lelouch was Zero and I couldn't hate him anymore for what he had done to Clovis.

(End Flashback)

At least Suzaku is free now; however, I wonder what he wants to talk to me about tomorrow. Does it have to do with what happened on Shikane Island? Is it about something else?

"_I guess I'll just have to wait until tomorrow_," I thought as I laid down on my bed. For a while I just stared up at the ceiling and thought about Suzaku and his beautiful green eyes, and then I began to think about other things like Lelouch and Nunnally as well as Rei, but after a moment of that I began to think about Suzaku again. I still don't understand the feelings I have for him, but I know that I didn't want him to die.

I wanted him to live.

* * *

Outside the government bureau

Suzaku P.O.V.

I've brought shame to her. I've brought shame to Princess Euphemia. Even if I don't remember doing it, I brought shame to her. The guilt ate away at me like a buzzard picking at a dead carcass.

(a/n: Okay, talk about a really disgusting analogy. Yuck!)

How could I do this to her? How could I, being her trusted knight, bring shame to her. It's despicable, appalling, and downright evil! I don't deserve the things that she's done for me. I'm a disgrace to her.

At the moment I stood inside the gazebo in the special garden where Euphie and I had danced and laughed. Even now I still remember how it felt to hold her in my arms and twirl her around. I remember the smile that lit up her face when she first saw this place.

The truth of the matter is, I'm falling in love with her.

However, we could never be together. She's the Britannian princess and I'm just a soldier; a Japanese soldier that was touched by an angel. I don't deserve her kindness or her trust.

That is why tomorrow, I'm stepping down as her knight. I can't let her put her trust in a lowly man like myself. She deserves better than that and so…I have to let her go.

Still, I'll always remember that day we spent together. I'll remember it fondly for as long as I live and love her smile for all eternity.

* * *

A/N: This was a filler chapter for the most part, but I really enjoyed writing it, especially the Euphie and Suzaku portions of this chapter. They're just so cute together. I love the pairing. Anyway the next chapter will be posted at some point. I'm not sure when though just because school is keeping me SUPER busy. However, I will continue to write and write and write until I am done with this story. We're getting close to the end of R1. (Which also means that major drama is about to happen soon.)

Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Stay tuned for the next one. And if you have time please review.


	73. The Problems Never End

A/N: Hey everyone. How's it going? This is the next chapter and I hope you will enjoy it.

Disclaimer: Nothing from Sailor Moon or Code Geass belongs to me

Chapter 73

The Problems Never End

Around 9:00 p.m.

Serena P.O.V.

I'm in pain and I don't know why. Did something happen to me? Was I in some kind of battle?

Well, it wouldn't be the first time that I'd been in a life threatening situation, but normally I walked away from it unscathed. This time I'm in serious pain and I don't want to open my eyes.

(a/n: Are you surprised that Serena knows what unscathed means? I know I am.)

For a moment I wondered if Rei felt like this after she'd been hurt. I knew better than anyone the hardships that Rei and the other Sailor Scouts have had to face. They've all been through hard times and the pain that comes along with. They've had to face the risk of getting hurt or worse…dying.

It wasn't something I liked to think about, but I remember all the times that my friends had almost died, with Rei's near death experiences hurting more than anything because she normally put herself at risk for my sake. It was always for my sake that Rei got hurt. I'll admit that having the tables turned puts things in perspective now.

(a/n: Now she knows what perspective means? Why is Serena sounding so smart all of a sudden? Well, she really isn't that dumb but well she acts like it most of the time…)

Anyway…

Presently, I'm not sure where I am or if I even want to know. What if I died or something equally horrible. Sure knowing what it was like for Rei and the others to go through this is okay, but actually going through it is a whole other subject. I do not want to know where you go when you die, at least not right now.

After a moment I began to hear voices. I recognized the first voice immediately. It was Rei. Hopefully that means that I'm not dead.

The other voices were foreign to me at first, but I soon recognized Hotaru's voice. I still can't seem to identify the third voice though. I know it's a girl; a young girl and she's probably fourteen or fifteen but I can't identify her voice at all. It's familiar, but I can't place it at all.

With much reluctance I opened my eyes to find Rini right next to me.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Hey calm down Serena," Rei nearly shouted as she covered her ears. "You're going to give me a migraine. I scowled at her but then realized that she was crying.

"Rei…"

"Please forgive me Serena," Rei cut in, rushing to my side. "I failed you."

"What are you talking about," I asked sitting up. "Did something happen."

"Are you saying that you don't remember," Rei answered. I shook my head and then returned my attention to the pink haired girl on my other side. She looked a lot older than she did the last time I saw her. Her hair was longer and she was taller too.

"What are you doing here Rini," I wondered aloud as I watched her and the others cry. I didn't get what was going on, but it was freaking me out.

Rini quickly wiped away her tears. "I'll explain later. Right now I'm just so glad that you're okay." Rini then hugged me tightly which caused my shoulder to hurt a little, but I said nothing about the pain.

"It's good to see you too Rini," I told her as I patted her head. "I still don't understand what happened though."

"Well…," Hotaru began.

"My Geass power took over my body and I well…"

I didn't hear the rest of Rei said because at the sound of the word 'Geass' I suddenly remembered everything.

"I see," was all I could say. It's not like me to be at a loss for words, but in this moment it worked.

"I'm really sorry Serena," Rei continued. "I hope you can forgive me."

"It wasn't your fault," I replied immediately. At this point I was already past that and onto the next thing. The first being why Rei's Geass took over her body and the second being what Rini's purpose here was. I wanted to know these things now, but I decided to let them go. I'm not really patient but I'll wait anyway.

"Where's Zero and C.C.," I asked, changing the subject.

"They're talking with the Black Knights right now," Hotaru replied. "They're explaining the situation."

"What situation?"

"The Black Knights know who we are now," Rei stated. "Zero is explaining why he kept our secret from them."

I'm super confused, but I nodded and didn't ask anymore questions on the matter. It's not really my problem right now anyway.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"We're at the main Black Knight base now," Rini replied. "In the Tokyo Settlement."

"Okay, but what about the other Sailor Scouts, what happened to them?"

Rini and Hotaru glanced at each other before Rei answered. "Hotaru and Rini told me that the others got caught up into a fight with a blue-haired man with strange powers. I'm going to go ahead and guess that the power had something to do with Geass."

"Are the others okay?"

"They were hurt pretty badly, but Rini told me that she was able to heal some of their wounds," Rei replied. "They're back in Juban city and in a local hospital."

"But I thought…"

"I can't heal broken bones," Rini cut in. "Ami, Lita, and Haruka had those kinds of injuries too."

"Okay," I replied. "What about my injuries?"

"Earlier there was too much chaos for Rini to heal you, but about an hour ago; Rini sped up the healing of your back and shoulder and then rebandaged the wound so none of the doctors would notice the change."

"Good," I stated with a nod. I guess I was in shock, but something still wasn't right. Something was amiss in the world.

"Are you okay Serena?" Rei asked worriedly. I put on a smile for her since I know she felt responsible for what happened to me.

I don't like lying. It's a bad habit, but it's something that has to be done sometimes. Sadly, lies are a part of being a Sailor Scout, but now the truth has been revealed.

For now I could deal with that.

But soon, things were going to change and bad things were going to happen because we let our secret get out. People were going to get hurt; that much was certain.

* * *

Around the same time in another dimension

E.E. slammed her fist into the desk in front of her. Her plans had nearly succeeded but alas…Marianne had stood in her way again.

Then later after she avoided the mess of that failure she'd nearly gotten her second plan to work, but it was foiled thanks to V.V.

In basic terms, the blonde headed demon was really pissed off. To make matters worse she wasn't going to have another opportunity to destroy the Sailor Scouts for a while. At the moment she was stuck with her situation. She was going to have to lie low and keep quiet until Charles's suspicions of her and D.D had died down, but that was going to take too long. She needed a plan and she needed one now.

"Lady E.E., please calm down," D.D. advised.

"How can I calm down when my plans have been put on hold," E.E. replied in disgust as she turned away from him. "I've been waiting for this opportunity for thousands of years D.D."

D.D. took a slow breath and then took a few steps toward her. In the next moment he wrapped his long arms around her shoulders and kissed her cheek.

"You'll get your revenge my beautiful E.E.," he whispered in her ear. "I'll see to that."

E.E. smiled and the gently turned around so that she was facing him.

"You promise," she asked sweetly as she looked up into his coal black eyes.

"Yes," he replied immediately while moving his hands to her hips. "I swear on my life my love.

E.E. smiled again as D.D. leaned in and kissed her. She passionately kissed him back while wrapping her arms around his neck. However, she felt no real sparks from him as he did from her. E.E. didn't love D.D. in the same way that he loved her.

"Ahem," a voice called out. The couple broke apart and turned to find a younger girl in the doorway.

"If you're going to make out," she began as she entered. "You should really close the door."

E.E. smiled at her cousin. Truth be told, this person that had just entered the room was the only person that E.E. really cared for. She was family and to E.E. family came first and love came last.

It's true that E.E. loved D.D. Yes, she loved that he followed her every command without a second thought and would indulge her in passionate kisses that were fun and meaningless. The reality of the matter was simple really. She loved to use D.D. in every way possible and did so without sorrow or regret. She wanted him to be around so that she could get everything she could get out of him.

E.E. now approached her cousin. "Now K3, those aren't very good manners."

"Come on, you know me better than that," K3 replied as she sat on the couch. K3 looked and acted like she was fourteen, but she was actually about E.E.'s age…and believe me that's old. She wore her long red hair in two long ponytails and always had to wear the trendiest outfits in order to compliment her personality, though most of these outfits were colors that complimented her blood red eyes.

E.E. loved her cousin for many reasons, one being that K3 was the only family she had. Another thing she loved was that K3 was bubbly and happy all the time. It brought a balance to her normally sour attitude though E.E. wasn't likely to ever admit it. But what E.E. loved the most about her cousin was that she could trust her with anything. She could tell her things that she couldn't tell anyone else.

Another perk is that Charles, Marianne, and V.V. know nothing about her.

"K3, would you like to go on a solo mission," E.E. asked.

"It won't be as much fun without you, but I'll go," K3 replied. "What is it?"

"I want you to go to the Tokyo Settlement and visit Ashford Academy," E.E. replied.

"And wear a uniform," K3 asked. "I better be killing someone if I'm going to do that."

"Actually no, I just want you to observe Sailor Mars," E.E. told her. "Find her weaknesses and then report back to me."

K3 had to think it over for a good long moment. "But I'll have to wear a uniform!"

E.E. glared. "Just become a teacher then."

"Okay, okay," K3 amended. "I'll go, but you owe me cousin." The immature immortal soon left the room, skipping and popping her gum the whole way.

"You sure about this," D.D. asked once she was gone.

"Yes, K3 has never let me down, she'll go above and beyond to please me," E.E. replied simply before she kissed his cheek. "Now, could you get me some grape soda love?"

"Certainly." He was gone in an instant and E.E. was left in the room alone. Her somber mood from before had turned bright again and all was right in her world despite the circumstances.

"_It's just too easy_."

* * *

Early the next morning

5:45 a.m.

Rei P.O.V.

I thought that I would be able to leave. I thought I would be able to walk away from everything once we had returned from Shikane Island, but that wasn't so anymore.

Everything had changed.

Early this morning the major leaders of the Black Knights, Zero, Kallen, Tohdoh, Diethard, Tamaki, Ohgi, Inoe, and myself along with Serena, Hotaru, and Rini watched the national broadcast.

I'm sure you're wondering why a news broadcast would keep me and the other Sailor Scouts here. Normally it wouldn't have, but this newscast was different.

"_Atushi Sawasaki, leader of the forces that have occupied the Fukuoka military base, was chief cabinet minister of the Kururugi Administration in the former nation of Japan. After the war he fled to the Chinese Federation but is apparently making his move now in response to the recent civil unrest caused by Zero. Whether the Black Knights play a role in these unfolding events is still under investigation…_"

"We're not part or it," Tamaki shouted angrily.

"What does Kyoto say about it," Ohgi asked Diethard.

"They didn't know this was coming," Diethard explained. Now I know that Diethard probably should have been punished for what we think he did, but Lelouch and I both decided to let the whole thing go. It just wasn't important anymore. I had planned to leave.

But that isn't the case anymore.

"How about you…um Sailor Mars…"

"You can call me Rei if you want Ohgi," I told him. "I may be Sailor Mars, but I'm a regular person too."

"Well, do you know anything about this...Rei," he asked.

At first I didn't answer but merely examined Sawasaki's face. For some reason he looked familiar…too familiar.

Suddenly a memory began to flash before my eyes. The first thing I saw was Sawasaki's face and then…

I saw my father; my real father.

The rest of the memory was blurred but at one moment the vision cleared and I finally saw my mother's face. She was warning me about something, but I didn't understand what she was saying or what she was trying to warn me about. However, I did understand one thing she said and that made all the difference.

"_Run_. _Run away and don't return Julianna_."

"Rei…"

I hastily looked at Ohgi the second I returned to reality.

"So do you know anything?"

"No," I replied. "But we'll look into it right away." Serena and the others gave me shocked looks. Last night I had told them that we were going back to Juban.

However, that vision gave me a new reason to stay. Somehow, Atushi Sawasaki is involved in the murder of my parents. He might have the answers that I've been searching for. I can't leave knowing that.

Still, it's a bad idea to stay with new enemies after me and the rest of the Sailor Scouts. What if they wage another attack on us? We won't be ready for it at all.

"_This is more important Julianna,_," came M's voice. "_You must find the secret of your past so that you can move toward the future_."

As wrong as that sounds, she's right. This was more important. This whole war was more important than our new enemy. I made a commitment and there's no way to back out of it now. I have to suffer the consequences of my actions and face my future.

"Serena, you ready for school," I asked her as the four of us headed toward the base's exit.

Serena sighed. "I guess so, but after that Rini, Hotaru, and I are going back to Juban."

* * *

Back at Ashford

Around 8:00 a.m.

Shirley P.O.V.

"After all our hard work getting ready it looks like they're going to cancel the festival!"

"That's hardly a huge consideration since we're at war Shirley," Rivalz stated as he worked on his laptop.

"Did you say war?" Nina asked, pausing in her work in the process.

"They're using this government in exile as a smoke screen, but this is a war with the Chinese Federation," Rivalz replied.

"Oh, I see…"

"Nina, what about the booths we were planning to borrow from the art museum," Milly cut in. That was typical of her. Milly never liked to talk about serious issues. As much as she hates to admit it the war is affecting her just like it's affecting the rest of us. Talking about it only makes it worse.

I guess that's why a lot of the students here look to her as the shinning light of hope. Milly is always cheerful and strong. She's not one to breakdown easily, but this whole war situation has to be wearing down on her. That's why this festival is so important to her.

"Uh, I'm going there today," Nina replied after a bit of a pause. "If I have extra time, I'd also like to drop into the science department…"

"Are you talking about that present of your's," Milly asked, cutting in yet again.

Rivalz gave them both a puzzled expression. "What present is that?"

"Professor Asplund said that I should ask him if there was something special that I wanted," Nina answered.

"You mean Lloyd! That philandering playboy…"

"That's enough, could you get a little work done," Milly interrupted, for the third time. She does that a lot when she's irritated. I guess the subject of that weird professor is also off-limits to her.

"That's easy for you to say Milly," Rivalz complained. "This is work for three people. Suzaku's in the army, Kallen's in the hospital, and that other fool is no where to be found."

"_Oh no, not him_," I thought, a scowl already working its way into my expression.

"There's something really weird about Lelouch lately," Rivalz continued with a sigh.

"I feel the same about Rei," Milly added. "Do you think she and Lelouch are together."

"No, she was in first period this morning with Serena," Rivalz explained. "Still, I better not find out that Lelouch is messing around with my girl or I'll kill him."

Ugh. This would be a topic that I'd rather not talk about because I already know what those two are actually doing.

And it's all because of that letter I don't remember writing.

(Flashback)

I was shocked and I'm still confused about it.

"_Dear Lelouch_,

_I don't understand any of this? How can you be Zero? How can Rei be Sailor Mars? Why are you lying about it? Why did you become Zero in the first place? Was it for Nunnally?_

_I suppose I'm asking too many questions, but I want to know. I think I deserve to know why you're the man that killed my father and then kissed me, knowing what you'd done. I just don't understand._

_And what about Rei? Do you trust her more than you trust me? Are you…_

_I still haven't told anyone. I want to meet you first and ask you face to face._"

(End Flashback)

"_Did I really write that letter_," I thought to myself as I stared out into the heavens. "_How could it be possible_?"

It was at that moment that the raven haired girl strutted into the room. All in all, she really made me sick. It's not that she's a bad person or that I'm jealous or anything like that, but I just…for some reason I really can't stand her.

Maybe part of that is from the fact that I know her secret.

"Hey everyone," Rei said as she entered. Serena was right behind her.

"Hey Rei, Serena," Rivalz greeted happily, but I knew that he was still wondering about where she'd been.

"I'm glad to see you Rei," Milly stated while putting down the little work she had been doing. "I actually need to ask you about something." She now turned toward Serena's direction. It was as if she and Serena had some sort of secret language in that moment and while I'm sure that Serena tried to tell Milly not to do whatever she was about to do it didn't work.

"Since you're finally back, I decided to give you the honor of being chairwoman of our school festival!"

Everyone in the room fell silent and Serena slowly backed away from the raven haired girl.

"You did what now?"

"You are chairwoman of the school festival and there's another surprise I have for you," Milly answered. Serena ended backing away some more.

"And that is?" Rei asked.

"I sighed you up to be in the festival's talent show as well," Milly stated simply. "The song also has to be a song that you wrote or I'll make you do extra paper work and believe me you don't want that." A big grin was now on her face and poor Rei nearly fell to the floor.

"You…can't be serious," she exclaimed. "I don't have that kind of time on my hands!"

"Too bad, you're the person that takes over for the vice-president when he's not here," Milly replied. "Originally I just wanted you to perform in the talent show, but because Lelouch is ditching his responsibilities I have to give you the work."

"You're punishing me for Lelouch's absence?"

"Not punishing sweetie, rewarding," Milly answered as she gave Rei a huge stack of papers. "Now, I want all these filled out by tomorrow."

Rei stood there with the papers in her hands, looking furious. I felt bad for her, but in the back of my mind I laughed at her. I guess in my head I believed that she somehow deserved it.

Well, she did lie to me and everyone else around her so she's getting exactly what she deserves.

* * *

On the Avalon

Suzaku P.O.V.

"_Z-Zero-1, float attachment-contact control line established…_"

"That's really amazing," Miss Cecile was saying. "You got a perfect rating on the float simulator."

"Thank you," I replied, not really in the mood to talk with her.

However, Miss Cecile had the ability to get me to talk with her, no matter what she asked or how uncomfortable it made me feel. She almost reminded me of my mother, except for the fact that the woman can't cook to save her life.

"Tell me, why did you want to give up being a knight Suzaku," she asked. I let out a long sigh before answering.

"Well, because…Princess Euphemia approves of me; even as I am now. So if I caused her any trouble…if I brought dishonor or shame…I had a feeling she would end up hating herself."

"_And I don't want that for her_," I thought. "_I want her to be happy_."

"I understand," Miss Cecile continued. "You love the princess, don't you Suzaku."

"I…I…what gave you that idea," I stammered a blush clearly evident on my face. The blue haired woman laughed.

"It's obvious Suzaku, and I'm betting that she feels the same."

Even if she did, it wouldn't change what I am. I'm not worthy of someone like Euphie. She's compassionate, funny, impulsive, and beautiful…I could talk about the reasons for why I feel the way I do, but it wouldn't make any difference. She's a princess and I am a lowly man that stumbled upon luck time and time again.

"So, are you going to be ready for tonight's mission," Miss Cecile asked, shaking me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, the weather should have cleared up at that time right?"

"You are correct, but don't forget to make sure that you refill your energy filler," she commented. "We wouldn't want your knightmare dying in the middle of a battle."

"Don't worry Miss Cecile," I told her. "I won't forget."

* * *

A/N: Why do I get the feeling that Suzaku is going to somehow forget? Must be my imagination. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you'll stick around for the next one. Things are going to get even more interesting.

And now for the many questions you might be having.

Is Sawasaki somehow involved in the murder of Rei's real family? Does he hold answers for her?

How will Rei deal with the fact that she has to basically direct the whole school festival and perform in a talent show? Can she handle it?

What is K3's story, other than the fact that she's E.E.'s cousin? Is she as sweet as she appears or is she mentally insane?

The answers to these questions and more shall be answered in the next chapter.


	74. Declaration

A/N: Chapter 74.…good glory. How long is this story going to end up? That's the number one question of the day. If anyone can make an accurate guess, I'll give that person a sneak preview of what will be happening in this story's sequel "Here We Go Again". Guess a number and put it in a review. Once I'm completely done with this story, whoever guesses right or gets the closest, shall win the prize. This should be fun.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Code Geass or Sailor Moon.

Chapter 74

Declaration

In the art museum of Area 11

Around 3:55 p.m.

Euphie P.O.V.

"_A figurehead,_" I thought as I stared up at the memoir painting of my dear brother Clovis. "_That's all I was from the start._"

When I first received the job of being sub-viceroy of Area 11, I'd thought that I would be able to make a difference or at least drive out the terrorists that were frightening my people, but what I didn't expect was to meet Suzaku or to find that the man who murdered my brother is Lelouch…the brother that was believed to be dead.

I didn't expect a lot of things, but it doesn't really matter now does it? I can't do anything to help anyone at this point.

Maybe that's why Suzaku decided to leave my side.

(Flashback)

I had been so excited to see him this morning. I'd hoped that he and I could have spent the day together, but when I heard the news of the terrorist base in Kyushu I figured that the time I spent with him this morning would be the only chance I would have to really talk to him. This time, I wanted to make it count.

However, when he came into my office, the look on his face was distant and cold; so unlike the Suzaku I know.

"Good morning Suzaku," I greeted with a small smile. "What did you want to speak to me about?"

"Well…" he trailed off, the look in his eyes becoming even more distant. Something was wrong, but I didn't say anything to him at that point because it seemed like he was about to tell me himself.

Therefore, the logical thing to do at that moment was to be patient with him, but that logic only lasted for a short moment since I've never been all that patient. It's one of the things I still need to work on.

"I've dishonored you," he finally said after letting out a long sigh. "I'm not worthy to be your knight." I stared at the pin that bared the Britannian symbol. I gave this to him after he had become my knight, but I didn't expect for it to be returned to me. I had hoped that Suzaku would have wanted to stay with me.

"If this is about disobeying orders, my brother Schneizel said it was an unusual situation and that you shouldn't be blamed for it," I told him.

"I can't forgive myself," Suzaku replied. "Please…"

"Has knighthood become a burden for you," I interrupted. "Is it something that troubles you?"

Suzaku shook his head as if I were being silly. "No, I'm grateful for it."

"Then why?"

The look in his green eyes changed as he stared down at me. The emotion in those eyes was something I couldn't explain…it was something I'd never seen in them before.

"I remembered something," he stated after a moment. I didn't understand what he meant by that. I wanted him to tell me, but I didn't press him. Suzaku had always been honest with me. I didn't doubt that he would be honest now.

Suzaku finally summoned up the courage to tell me after another moment of silence between us. "I…I killed my own father."

I'm sure that my expression resembled one of shock because Suzaku quickly turned his gaze toward the floor. In truth, I was quite astonished and even a bit frightened…but I still felt something for him. Something that the information he'd spoken couldn't change.

"I was never punished for it," Suzaku continued. "I just lived on like nothing happened. And right now, I'm being protected again. While soldiers die and elevens suffer, I'm unscathed."

"Suzaku…"

He interrupted me by taking my hand and placing the pendent in it. "A person like me doesn't deserve this."

And then just like that, Suzaku Kururugi broke my heart. It sounds like I'm blaming him, but I don't blame him for my heart breaking at all. I blame myself for pushing him away and for letting him walk away. In that moment I didn't understand why I didn't try to stop him from leaving. I just stood there and watched him walk away.

(End Flashback)

I'm sure he only did what he did because he wanted to preserve my honor, but the truth of the matter is that I don't want it. I want to be a free woman. I want to be plain and simple little Euphie.

However, I'm starting to wonder if plain little Euphie even exists anymore. I know that something inside of me has changed and because of it I'm mixed up in every way.

On the other hand, I know that one thing hasn't changed.

(Another Flashback)

After Suzaku left my office, I had stood there hoping and waiting for him to return, but I knew that he wouldn't. I also realized in that moment that I needed to distract myself and help with the operation to take over the terrorist base in the Kyushu block.

The first thought that came to mind was to visit Schneizel and talk to him about it. I'd been sure that he would have had a place for me in his plans.

However, that hadn't been the case.

"Prime Minister!"

"Euphie," Schneizel greeted. "Is something wrong?"

"Is there anything I can do to help," I asked, getting straight to the point. "I'm the sub-viceroy of Area 11. I should be assisting you."

Schneizel gave me a heartwarming smile but shook his head. "Just your offer to help is more than enough."

"But I…"

"The viceroy gave strict orders that you not be entangled in this matter princess," Darlton cut in.

"She did?" I asked. "Just because I chose my knight without her consent?"

"Oh…uh, no that's not correct," Darlton stated. "I think even the Kururugi matter…"

"Please understand Euphie," Schneizel interrupted. "Cornelia can't take any chances now. The situation is too treacherous."

"You mean…" I trailed off knowing that it was useless to try and continue. My brother and General Darlton began to speak more on a matter that didn't concern me shortly after and I swiftly left without them noticing. It's not like I was needed anyhow.

(End Flashback)

I'm useless, just as that red-headed girl said. I can't do anything on my own.

Presently, staring up at the mural of my deceased brother only makes me feel worse. It reminded me of the fact that I had failed him and Lelouch and Nunnally.

"_Forgive me Clovis_," I thought to myself. "_I met Zero face to face, but I didn't avenge your death. I have to find a way to save Lelouch and Nunnally, but how? I don't have the kind of power my sister has. I'm not like her or Schneizel. No matter where I go I'm just a burden and I act selfishly though I don't mean to. I chose my knight against my sister's advice…_"

"And now…" I continued aloud as the tears finally fell from my eyes. "He's resigned."

"Princess Euphemia, we should be leaving soon," Anna stated while interrupting my moment. I sighed and quickly wiped away the tears before turning to face her.

"Let's get going then Anna."

* * *

Back on the Black Knights submarine

4:15 p.m.

Rei P.O.V.

This was the last place I'd thought I would be in after everything that had happened. I thought that I would have gone home with Serena, Hotaru, and Rini.

However, that vision I'd had this morning told me otherwise. It's message to me was simple as crazy as it sounds. I have to stay and find the truth about what really happened to my family. That was my main purpose for being in Area 11 in the first place.

Zero was speaking on how we weren't going to join Sawasaki and the other Black Knights were somewhat debating on what Zero was saying, mainly Tamaki.

At this particular moment, I stood next to Ohgi as one of the major leaders of the Black Knights. It was a bit weird to stand in such a high position, especially after everything that I'd put Lelouch through. His actions on that whole situation was kind of crazy. I really didn't get it.

Well, I suppose it's not important anymore. The Black Knights know my secret and they know that I used to work for Kyoto as an undercover agent. Most of the Black Knights had come to accept that. I'm sure that part of the reason for this was because of Lelouch's supreme authority over everyone.

But I'm rambling on about unimportant things. The real issue is Sawasaki and why he triggered the vision I'd had earlier.

"I'm going to the Kyushu block with C.C. tonight," Zero stated suddenly, shaking me out of my rambling thoughts. "The rest of you will stay here."

"Hold on Zero," I cut in, knowing that this would be my only chance. "If you're going to Kyushu, I'm coming too."

"That's out of the question Miss Hino," Zero replied in a commanding tone. "You are to stay here."

"I didn't exactly ask your permission Zero," I told him.

That was when Tamaki decided to open his obnoxiously big mouth. "You've got a lot of nerve talking to Zero like that you lying, cheatin'…"

"Shut up Tamaki, no one asked you," I shouted before turning back to Lelouch. "I have something I need to ask Sawasaki. It's important Zero."

"Really, then what is it," Zero asked. Dang Lelouch, he's always butting into my business. Can't he learn to just go with the flow and not be so argumentative?

(a/n: Like you're one to talk Rei.)

"I have no intention of telling you," I replied, knowing that no matter what he said I was going to get my way. "It's a personal matter that I have to deal with."

"Very well then…"

"But Zero," Diethard interrupted. "She could ruin the whole operation. Not only that but the Britannians could figure out her identity."

"I can wear a disguise if that's what you're worried about," I told Diethard. "And I won't ruin Zero's plan either."

"Then it's settled then," Zero stated making his way out of the crowded room. "We'll be departing at seven thirty Rei. Do not be late."

I nodded and then the crowd quickly dispersed. Now that everything is set for tonight I can relax…

Wait…I still have all that paperwork that Milly gave me.

And I still have to work on that song for the talent show.

Not to mention that because of the battle in Kyushu tonight, I'm going to miss work…again!

As soon as I got to my quarters, I fell onto my bed and screamed into the mass of pillows that were laying on the lumpy mattress. This was definitely a bad day, plain and simple.

On the other hand, it could be worse…oh no, I pretty much just jinxed myself. Darn it!

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

I know that berating myself isn't going to help anything, but everything around me is just so awful now. I should have just gone home with the others, but this whole thing with Sawasaki has me convinced that I need to stay in order to find the truth. However, what if the truth is more than I can bear? What if…

"_What's this?_"

* * *

Meanwhile outside the art museum

4:20 p.m.

Euphemia P.O.V.

With my time at the art museum now over, it's time to go back and try to pick up the pieces. I am left without a knight, and must now choose another one to take Suzaku's place though no one could ever fill his place in my heart.

After letting out a long sigh I slunk further into my seat in the back of the limo. I was slouching, but I no longer cared, even when Anna reprimanded me for it I didn't move out of my position…that is until I became uncomfortable and had to sit straight again.

Anyway, the car was beginning to exit the gates of the museum, but that was when a young girl jumped out of the car screaming my name. In the next moment our car stopped and the guards of the museum forced the young girl to the ground. She didn't look like a threat to me, so I didn't understand why they were treating her like a criminal. Then again she could be a terrorist in disguise or…

Wait a minute, I remember seeing her back at the hotel. She had been one of the captives.

In the next second I was out of the car and standing before the guards that were holding the girl down.

"Stop it," I commanded. "That girl is a personal friend of mine."

The guards immediately let her go as I began to approach. They saluted and then hurried back to their original posts.

"Are you okay?"

The young girl just stared at me. "Yes…I'm…fine."

"I'm Princess Euphemia Li Britannia," I said, introducing myself. "And you are?"

"I'm…Nina…Nina Einstein."

"It's nice to meet you Nina," I replied. "Would you like to accompany me back to the bureau? We can talk there."

"Uh…sure," Nina answered.

"Good, hop in," I told her just before I got into the back seat. She quickly followed.

"Um…thank you for this Princess Euphemia."

I nodded and then turned my attention toward the road as the driver drove back to the bureau. Anna had given me a placid look earlier, but I hadn't paid much attention to it. My mind was occupied with questions for Nina since I recognized her school uniform as Ashford Academy's uniform; the school that Suzaku went to.

Thinking about Suzaku made my heart ache, but I kept the smile on my face anyway for Nina's sake. I didn't want to burden her with my problems.

"So what's it like to be a princess," Nina asked suddenly. I smiled slightly while preparing myself for the long list of questions that the girl probably had.

"Well…"

* * *

Later

6:47 p.m.

"And when you saved me Princess Euphemia, you looked like some kind of goddess; like you were bathed in radiant light."

I was only half listening to Nina, my own thoughts were so erratic that I couldn't fully concentrate on what was being said. All I could think about was Suzaku.

"Forgive me," Nina continued. "I never thanked you for the change of clothes that you gave me."

"You're welcome Nina, but I'm not all the wonderful person that you think I am," I replied. "I'm no good compared to my brother and sister…"

"That's not true." Nina cut in. "You shouldn't say things like that about yourself. There's not one good thing about me. My parents are ordinary, I'm not the least bit pretty, and there's just nothing special about me."

"You're wrong Nina, I think you're a very cute girl," I told her, but she didn't listen and continued to tell me about how there was nothing good about her.

"_I see then_," I thought to myself as she continued. "_She hates herself, but then so do I._"

"I guess I understand, but Suzaku makes me uneasy…"

"_That's it, Suzaku feels badly too_," I realized, not hearing the rest of what Nina was telling me. It had become clear why Suzaku had resigned. He hadn't wanted to bring shame to me. He didn't want me to hate myself because of him.

"Princess Euphemia…"

"Nina, I'm glad I got to know you," I interrupted, now knowing what I needed to do. "You really helped me understand."

"Understand what?"

"You helped me realize something important and I need to get in contact with Suzaku right away. I'll have Darlton escort you back to Ashford Academy. Thank you so much Nina."

"But Princess…"

I was gone before she could utter another word. There was something I needed to tell Suzaku. He needed to know how I felt about him and I needed him to feel the same way.

Therefore, in the minutes that followed I hurried to find Schneizel. Suzaku was going to be fighting off enemy forces that were stationed at the Kyushu block and the only way to reach him will be from a private communication line to the Lancelot. However, I can't do this without Schneizel's permission…that and I don't really know how to use it.

Even with that technicality, I will reach Suzaku. I will command him not to hate himself, I'll demand that he stay with me as my knight, and I, Euphemia Li Britannia will declare my undying love for Suzaku Kururugi.

With that on my mind, I rushed into Schneizel's office.

"Euphie," he asked the second I entered.

"Schneizel, may I please have access to a private communication line."

"Yes, but may I ask why…"

"There isn't time for that," I cut in. "I need to speak with Suzaku right away. It's urgent."

"Very well then," Schneizel stated with a nod.

My face nearly broke into a smile, but I kept myself composed so that he wouldn't know how happy he'd just made me.

"Are you sure that you can't just tell me," Schneizel asked as the two of us departed from his office. I shook my head and he sighed.

"You sure Euphie?"

"I'll tell you later brother," I replied. "I promise."

"Very well."

Brothers, they always but into your business; especially when you don't want them to.

* * *

Suzaku P.O.V.

7:12 p.m.

"Major Kururugi , I'm laying out the mission plan for final verification," Miss Cecile stated. I now sat in the Lancelot, waiting for orders to attack.

"This ship will breach the enemy's front line from high altitude and move directly to the launch point," she continued. "The advanced weapon Z-Zero 1 Lancelot, using the float unit, will attack the Fukuoka base of the Kyushu block. The float unit consumes energy fast so pay attention to your operation time. By the way, you did refill your energy filler right?"

"_Uh…I may have forgotten about that_," I thought, but made sure to tell Miss Cecile the opposite. I could handle this mission even with the drainage of power due to the float unit.

"Good, I'm glad you refilled it," she said. "Otherwise the Lancelot would run out of energy before the mission ended."

Oh, now she tells me that. Well, there isn't anything to be done about that now.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, my lord," I replied as the engines of the Lancelot whirred. "The M.E. boost is functional."

"Good, get ready," Miss Cecile replied as I moved the Lancelot into position. Tonight I was being launched into the sky and if things weren't timed perfectly, the Lancelot would fall to the sea below.

"LANCELOT NOW LAUNCHING!"

In the seconds that followed, the Lancelot and I were blasted into the air. After checking to make sure the float system worked, I activated it. The Lancelot was soon airborne and even though it was cool to fly in the air, I knew that I had to focus on the mission.

Once the enemy helicopters came into view I attacked with the harken booster. The enemy forces were eliminated easily, but I noticed that the float unit was taking a lot of the knightmare's energy. She told me to watch my operation time, but I apparently didn't heed her advice.

"Beep, beep."

I looked up to the monitor. "An open channel?"

Atsushi Sawasaki suddenly appeared on the screen. "This is Minister Sawasaki. Is that Prime Minister Genbu Kururugi's son in the pilot seat?"

"Um…yes," I replied after taking out the rest of the enemy forces that were in the sky.

"I see, I didn't know he had a son like you."

It was obvious what Sawasaki was trying to do, but I didn't fall for it. "This has nothing to do with my father. I came here to put an end to this fighting. I will accept your surrender."

"Are you saying that you want to rob Japan of it's dream of freedom," Sawasaki asked.

"Freedom has to come the right way," I argued while landing onto the edge of Fukuoka base. "Not like this!"

"You act out of selfishness," Sawasaki fired back. "It's justice without ideology!"

"No you're wrong, that's not what I'm…"

There was a sudden attack from behind me and though I dodged the attack my Varis was knocked out of the Lancelot's hand and destroyed by other enemy forces.

"Those are Chinese Federation Gun-rus," I said to myself as they continued to attack. I'd allowed myself to be distracted by Sawasaki and now I'm at a disadvantage. Not to mention that my energy filler is at critically low levels because of the float unit draining the knightmare's energy.

Suddenly, another Gun-ru came from behind me and blasted the float unit from off the Lancelot, causing the knightmare to lose more energy.

"No, they blasted off the float unit," I heard Lloyd shout from the Avalon. (And I mean literally from the Avalon and not through the communication line that I had with him and Miss Cecile.) In other words, everyone in the area heard him.

"We'll have to launch a direct attack on the base," came Miss Cecile's voice from the communication line. Her voice was obviously much softer and a bit more calm than Lloyd's.

"The shield doesn't fully surround us," Lloyd shouted, though his shout was considerably quiet compared to before when the float unit had been knocked off.

"Suzaku, reroute all power to combat and com-systems," Miss Cecile ordered, now speaking directly to me.

"Got it," I replied as I quickly rerouted the systems.

"You had better surrender Suzaku," Sawasaki's stated, again appearing on my monitor. "Since you're Prime Minister Kururugi's son, I guarantee that you'll be very well treated my boy."

"I decline," I answered. "If I used my father's name for this I'd never forgive myself. This is between you and me."

Sawasaki began to laugh. "I see, you're very much your father's son-as foolish and stubborn as he was."

The image of Sawasaki suddenly disappeared and another channel came across the screen, but this one was private instead of open like Sawasaki's had been.

That and…the person who appeared on the screen was the last person I'd expected to hear from.

"Suzaku Kururugi!"

"Princess Euphemia," I questioned just before more knightmare frames attacked me. I was really having a hard time with them and all these people talking to me was not helping at all.

"Suzaku, the truth is…you and I, uh…that is…"

"Sorry, but right now…"

"You see," Euphie cut in. "I hereby command you to love me!"

"Right," I replied hastily, but I soon realized what she'd just said and in response my mind kind of blanked out.

"And in return," Euphie continued. "I will love you, forever."

I really couldn't believe what she was saying. "Princess Euphemia?"

"Suzaku, I love your stubbornness and your kindness, and your strength, your sad eyes, your clumsiness, and the way you have trouble with cats. I love everything about you…so please…don't hate yourself."

"I see I've made you even more worried than I did before," I told her as I let her words fill my heart. The fact that she loved me…it was so like her.

"You really are amazing Euphie," I continued after a moment. "Everything you do is impulsive. When we first me, when you told me you were a princess, when you selected my school, when you made me your knight, always."

"Yes, they were all sudden," Euphie stated. "That's because I suddenly realized how I truly felt Suzaku."

"And it's that spur of the moment feeling that's opened so many doors for me," I replied as I sped toward the base while knowing that my knightmare was almost out of energy. "Thank you."

"No Suzaku, thank you," Euphie said. "Thank you for being you."

I smiled to myself, knowing that she loved me was enough. There was nothing more that I needed in this world. The enemy frames are about to attack again, and there isn't much more I can do. It's over for me.

"Princess," I began, a smile still on my face. "Can I make one final request."

"Final?"

I hated to do this after what she'd said to me, but there was nothing to be done about it.

"If something happens to me, whatever it is; please don't blame yourself."

"But Suzaku…"

"Destroy all the records and erase every trace so no one knows what happened to me," I interrupted. "I don't want my friends to be sad. Just tell them I transferred schools or make up some story."

"Suzaku don't tell me…"

"Yes the knightmare is out of energy."

The look on Euphie's face turned from a worried frown to a horrified stare. "Suzaku…"

"Please say goodbye to Miss Cecile and Lloyd and to Prince Schneizel for me," I told her before sighing. "I was stubborn all the way to the end."

"DON'T DIE SUZAKU! YOU HAVE TO LIVE!"

I suddenly felt something telling me to do the same thing. I could feel something urging me to find a way out of the grim situation and live, but I didn't understand it.

"_What is this_?"

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Yeah, I know I ended it at a messed up place, but the next chapter is already in progress and will be up soon. Don't forget about that challenge I offered at the beginning of the chapter. Guess the ending chapter of this story. If you guess correctly you shall win the sneak preview of this story's sequel. You're guess can be in a review or a PM sent to yours truly. This game is open for a limited time so if you want that sneak preview guess now.

Note: I'm sure you're wondering why Rei's portion of the chapter ended weirdly. This is because something happened that she wasn't expecting. You'll find out what in the next chapter.


	75. The Conquest of Kyushu

A/N: Are you ready for chapter 75? I hope you are because this chapter is totally intense. Don't know what I'm talking about…read the chapter and find out what I am talking about.

Disclaimer: By now you know that I don't own anything related to Code Geass or Sailor Moon. However, for some reason I continue to write these things.

Chapter 75

The Conquest of Kyushu

Earlier that night around 7:29 p.m.

(With Rei)

Rei Hino was Sailor Mars. This we all know. We have also come to know that Rei is the last princess of Japan, Julianna Jun Kyuske. However, even with these pieces to the puzzle, the fragments of Rei's past are still unknown.

Rei Hino walked down the hallways of the Black Knight's submarine base. She was heading toward the deck where Zero and C.C. were in order to join them for the mission. She again wore a blond wig and glasses to resemble Kirihara's top bodyguard from the Six Houses of Kyoto, Himmiko Uzumaki.

The fire warrior wore the jacket of the Black Knights uniform and a white sweater dress with skinny jeans underneath and her black and white tennis shoes. Still, even though she looked exactly like Himmiko, it didn't mean that she could pull the disguise off, especially after the vision she'd had only moments ago.

(Flashback)

Rei had been sitting in her room berating herself for being an idiot when a vision suddenly flashed before her eyes. At first, Rei didn't understand what she was seeing until she again saw her father, Emperor Yoruba Kyuske being stabbed to death by an unknown man. Moments later her mother, Empress Amelia Kyuske, ushered the young princess out of the room with a bundle in her arms.

"_Run. Run and never return Julianna_."

(End Flashback)

It was the same vision as before, but this time she'd seen what had happened to him. Her father had been murdered and her mother made a way for the two heirs of the throne to escape before being killed herself.

So as Rei walked down the hall, she tried to come to terms with what she'd seen. She tried to understand why she was having the visions of her past.

"Rei."

Rei quickly looked up to find that she was standing before Zero and C.C. They were ready to go.

"It's time," Zero stated.

"Yes," Rei replied easily as she watched Zero and C.C. hurriedly get into the Gawain. Once they were inside, Rei climbed onto the Gawain as well. Since Rei didn't have a knightmare of her own yet she was reduced to riding on the Gawain.

"Rei, are you sure you don't want to tell me why you wanted to go with us?" Zero asked from within the knightmare.

"Positive."

Inside the Gawain, Lelouch found himself feeling oddly worried for Rei again. He knew he shouldn't feel this way because Rei could take care of herself. He also knew that he had nothing to worry about anyhow. Whatever the reason, Rei was going was and that was her business.

But Lelouch was having a hard time convincing himself that he didn't care about what Rei's reason for coming was. He wanted to get over his paranoia, but it was not working at all.

"Are you worrying over her again," C.C. asked suddenly, gaining Lelouch's attention. "She said she had a personal issue to deal with in Kyushu. That's enough information for you to draw your own conclusions."

Lelouch knew this as well, but that didn't stop him from being curious and worried. Like Rei, he began to berate himself.

"_Stupid, stupid, stupid_."

"Berating yourself won't help," C.C. added. Lelouch scowled but said nothing. He wondered how C.C. always managed to know what he was thinking, but soon forgot all about it.

The three of them took off moments later and quickly traveled to the Fukuoka base of the Kyushu block. Because of the forces being focused on the Lancelot, the Gawain was able to get near the base easily and without any sort of detection.

"Where is Suzaku," Rei asked from the outside of the knightmare. She was worried that Suzaku had already gotten himself killed. He is known for being reckless after all.

"We'll find him," C.C. replied. "No need to worry."

They continued to fly through the sky until they did spot Suzaku. He was in the middle of a battle, with the enemy knightmares surrounding him.

"Zero, his energy filler is out," Rei stated. Lelouch and C.C. were surprised by her observation at first, but they soon realized that Rei had already known that his energy filler would run out. That was why Rei had advised Lelouch to bring an extra one just in case.

"Well, are you going to attack or what," Rei shouted, irritation seeping from her words.

"Right," Lelouch replied activating the Hadron Cannon to wipe out the enemy forces around Suzaku. Once they were gone, Lelouch blasted the other enemy forces that were trying to attack him before slowly landing onto the base.

"Kururugi," he began. "Is the Lancelot still operational."

Suzaku didn't know what to make of Zero's appearance. In fact, Suzaku was a bit baffled by the fact that Zero was helping them. They were supposed to be enemies.

Rei on the other hand just stared at the Lancelot, another vision filling her head before she quickly shook it away.

"_Not now_," she thought as she blinked to rid herself of the vision. "_Not now_."

The fire warrior continued to watch as Zero gave Suzaku the energy filler. They were going to work together in order to take down the base, but Rei was deeply troubled and the visions kept coming to her.

"_Stop_," she mentally pleaded. "_Enough already_."

"Are you ready Kururugi?" Zero asked Suzaku, which shook Rei out of her mangled thoughts.

"Let's take them out," Suzaku replied.

In a flash, both knightmares sped forward, but Sawasaki's voice soon came from the communication line.

"Zero, shouldn't we be fighting together as comrades? Don't you care about Japan."

Lelouch laughed. "The Black Knights stand against anyone who uses violence unjustly for their own selfish ends."

"Selfish!" Sawasaki shouted. "I'm doing this for Japan!"

"Sawasaki, if this is for Japan, why did you runaway to the Chinese Federation," Suzaku asked. "You should have stayed for everyone's sake."

"You're still a child!" Sawasaki screamed. Seconds later the connection was abruptly cut and more enemy forces were headed their way.

"We're out of shots in the Hadron Cannon," C.C. commented.

"We're what!"

Rei shook her head before standing up. "I'll handle them."

"Are you sure Himmiko," Zero asked, using her fake name.

"Yeah," Rei replied as she took off the bow that she'd been wearing on her back. She then reached for the arrows that were in the arrow carrier on her back.

"You're going to use those," C.C. asked nonchalantly. "Well you're going to die Zero."

"No he's not," Rei replied aiming for the enemy knightmare forces. She would only need one arrow to take them out.

"_It's time to put my spiritual powers to the test. After all, they don't call me a priestess for nothing_."

After making sure that she had a good shot, Rei fired her arrow, a red flame quickly surrounded the arrow and the flame grew in size until it was like a big orange fire ball that took out four of the enemy knightmare frames that were in the way. Suzaku quickly took out the rest and that was when they finally broke inside of the base.

Sawasaki and General Tsao of the Chinese Federation were no where to be found. Most likely the two were trying to make their escape.

Suzaku, now knowing that Rei was the blond headed woman, asked her where the two fiends were.

"Well Himmiko," Suzaku stated, also using her false name.

"Ten yards that way," Rei replied pointing to the left. She knew that Suzaku had seen past her disguise, but she said nothing about it. In that moment she was focused on her task.

"C.C. reroute our path so that we'll cut off Sawasaki and the Chinese General dude," Zero stated quickly. Suzaku, Rei, and C.C. now had shocked looks on their faces. Since when did Zero/ Lelouch say 'dude'? I'd have to say never.

"C.C.!"

"Right, rerouting system now," C.C. replied before making the Gawain take off. The Lancelot was close behind them.

The four of them were soon outside again and were quickly catching up to Sawasaki. However, another vision began to flash before Rei. It was the same as before, but one thing had made all the difference.

The face of the man who murdered her father was the same face of the man that they were chasing. Rei had no doubt in her mind now about what had happened to her family in the past. She remembered that moment of the day her family had been murdered in that very spot in Kyushu.

Atushi Sawasaki, was a murderer.

* * *

Rei P.O.V.

Atsushi Sawasaki is a murderer.

My father trusted him and how did Sawasaki repay him? He made a deal with Britannia and he murdered them.

I'm not sure when, but I finally came to terms with reality again. Suzaku was now out of his knightmare and he was putting handcuffs on General Tsao and…that man!

There was fury and hatred in me. That I couldn't deny; however, I didn't want to let that fury get the best of me.

"Himmiko, what's wrong?" Zero asked. Suzaku turned around and I met his gaze for a short moment. He could also see that something was wrong. He knew that I was angry.

It was then that I turned my attention to Sawasaki. He stood next to Suzaku and was in handcuffs. He'd given up on trying to leave and now…Suzaku was going to lead him away to prison.

But first…I can't let Sawasaki leave yet. Not after everything he's done. It was clear to me now just how twisted he was and Suzaku and Lelouch needed to know about it.

"SAWASAKI!" I screamed, jumping off the Gawain and onto the paved ground. The helicopter that Tsao and Sawasaki had been about to use was now a dismantled piece of junk that laid between us. I quickly walked around it and went straight toward the man who killed my father.

"Himmiko stop this at once," Zero shouted, but I didn't listen. I had to settle this.

"**Murderer**," I shouted, pushing Suzaku away from Sawasaki so that I could grab a hold of him. Sawasaki stared up at me, his grey eyes practically bulging out of his head as I quickly unsheathed my sword and held it towards his neck.

"Himmiko, stop this," Suzaku ordered while coming toward me.

"Don't move Suzaku or Sawasaki dies," I told him. Suzaku backed off and I quickly turned my attention back to Sawasaki.

"You're a **murderer**," I began. "That's the real reason why you left Japan isn't it."

"I…I…"

"**Answer me**," I commanded while making sure that the sword was only inches from slicing the man's neck. "You made a deal with Britannia thirteen years ago to try and make peace. In exchange for Sakuradite rights the Britannians were permitted to kill the royal family. However, you had a personal hatred for my father and decided to kill him yourself. Isn't that right!"

Sawasaki only stared at me.

"Himmiko…."

"You killed my father while I was present and then my mother sacrificed her life to make sure that my brother and I escaped you and the other Britannian forces," I continued. "Then you escaped with Prime Minister Kururugi and the other members of the Kururugi administration. They didn't know about what you did and when the Prime Minister wouldn't give Sakuradite rights to Britannia they declared war and threatened to tell the Prime Minister what you had done to my father. That was when Genbu Kururugi died and that was when you fled to China."

"Then you must be…," Sawasaki trailed off.

"Yes, I'm the daughter of the last emperor of Japan and the rightful heir to the Japanese throne. I am **Julianna Jun Kyuske**."

"You…you…"

"I should have died that night right," I interrupted. "Well, now the past has come back to haunt you once again Sawasaki."

"Wait…please let me explain."

"You are a **murderer**," I sneered. "Don't you dare try to defend what you did."

"Himmiko please stop it," Suzaku pleaded. "This isn't right…"

"Shut your mouth Suzaku!"

Suzaku turned away from me and towards the Gawain. "Can't you do something Zero."

"Allow her to embrace her hate if that is what she chooses," Zero stated simply. I would thank him later, but for now I had to avenge my family's death.

"Sawasaki, I'm in the position to kill you," I said slowly. "I have every right to kill you after everything you did to my family…" I choked on my words as the tears began to fall from my eyes. "However…I **won't** kill you. That would make things too easy for you. You don't deserve the pleasure of leaving this world. No, you're going to go to a Britannia prison. You are going to be beaten, insulted, and ridiculed by them. You will be in solitary confinement and you will have to sit and think over the years of your pathetic life. You will rot and decay in that lowly prison and you will die. And then, you'll expect to have a reward. You'll expect to go to heaven…but instead you will be met with the fires of hades, and I will happily watch you burn for all of eternity."

"You are your father's daughter," Sawasaki spat. I pulled him closer.

"I am my father's daughter," I stated evenly. "The evidence of that is clear in my eyes. And these are the eyes you will see in your worst nightmares Sawasaki. These eyes will haunt you in this world as well as the next."

"I have no regrets," Sawasaki replied. "If that is my fate then so be it."

A smile slowly worked it's way onto my face. "Have a nice life Sawasaki."

I pushed the old man away from me and made my way towards the Gawain.

"Himmiko…"

"We're leaving Zero," I cut in. "RIGHT NOW!"

I knew Lelouch wouldn't argue with me after that and he quickly lowered the mechanical hand of the Gawain so that I could resume my position on its shoulder.

"Re…Himmiko wait a minute," Suzaku shouted as the Gawain began to pull away from the base.

"Farewell Suzaku Kururugi," I replied while waving at him. I tried to smile past the pain and the tears, but I wasn't very successful. The tears fell, the smile faltered, and my voice gave away everything that I tried to hide.

Once we returned to the base, I immediately hoped off the Gawain and ran towards my quarters. Lelouch and C.C. tried to stop me, but I didn't listen or even regard their presence. I needed to be alone right now, because the only cure for a pain like this is solitude.

* * *

Lelouch P.O.V.

"Just talk to her Lelouch," C.C. began as she plopped down onto the sofa, "she'll listen to you."

"There's no point C.C.," I stated. "Rei needs to be alone right now. Nothing I say will ease her pain."

"Stop making excuses," C.C. exclaimed in an unusual show of emotion. "You saw the look on her face. She needs you right now."

What she needs is time to herself. I knew that from personal experience. The words of other people didn't help, no matter how much they cared or pretended to care. The only cure for pain like that is solitude. Besides, Rei was strong. She wouldn't want me to try and help her. The woman was prideful and stubborn, thus making a deadly combination if provoked too far. It's bad enough that she remembered what Sawasaki had done. She didn't need my intervention in the situation.

"No one can be strong all the time Lelouch."

I glanced over at the green haired witch in response. That girl was always surprising me, especially when it came to things of this nature. She acted immature on more than one occasion most of the time, but now she sounded wise beyond her years. I suppose that would come from being immortal, but the power of her words would have affected me the same no matter how old she was. There was truth in her words; a truth that held deep pain for her and myself.

"Rei is Sailor Mars, but she isn't invincible," C.C. commented. "It's in times like this when she needs her friends the most."

"Then…why not Serena or the other Sailor Scouts?" I asked.

"Serena is in Juban right now," C.C. explained. "And besides, she may be Rei's best friend but I know that Rei wouldn't want to burden her with her problems. She is very protective of Serena, especially after what she nearly did."

At this point, I knew that C.C. was right. Rei wouldn't want to tell Serena simply because of what happened when her Geass took over her body. However, I wasn't sure if I could talk to Rei about it either. The whole situation reminded me of my own past and awakened a deeper hatred for my father while bringing the agony I felt to the surface. Those emotions would do nothing but slow me down. I had a purpose for being Zero, and I couldn't stop until the path of blood ended.

There was a long silence between us, but C.C. ended up breaking it.

"If you aren't going to talk to her, at least make yourself useful and get me some pizza."

"Very well," I replied, not wanting to get the pizza, but knowing that C.C. would kill me otherwise.

"It better have extra cheese too," C.C. added, the emotion now gone from her eyes. She was good at switching off her emotions. For a moment I wondered if I should ask her to teach me. After all, being human can be a curse sometimes.

After lingering for a bit longer I put on my mask and departed in order to get C.C.'s pizza. However, before I knew it I found myself right outside of Rei's door. Her door was shut tight, but I could hear her muffled cries from behind the door. After hearing that I couldn't make myself leave no matter how much I wanted to. My soul is a tortured one for a reason. It's only fitting that my soul continue to be tortured.

I gently knocked on the steel door as a feeling of déjà vu overcame me. "Rei?"

"Punch in the code," Rei replied quickly. "I know that you know it." That hadn't been expected, but I punched in the code anyway. I guess C.C. had been right. I might have to thank her again…ugh that was hard enough the first time.

After punching in the code the doors opened and I immediately saw Rei. She was sitting on the bed and holding a pillow up to her chest. She still wore her disguise except for the glasses and wig. Tears streamed down her face as stared down at the bed. My heart clenched in my chest when I saw her like that. Something about it just wasn't right.

"Are you okay?" I asked lamely as the door shut behind me. I removed my mask as soon as it was closed. "I know facing Sawasaki…"

"Don't say his name Lelouch," Rei cut in softly. "Just sit down."

I moved swiftly to her side and laid the mask on the floor. "Do you want to talk about it?" This definitely wasn't starting well. My words had no depth or warmth. They were just cold and flat, and that was not the way to start this conversation.

Rei gave me an odd look, but she went on. "I'm just in shock I guess. I didn't expect to find out who murdered my father today or even remember part of what happened. I just didn't know that I would…that I would…"

More tears cascaded down her face. It was almost more than I could bear, but I didn't try to comfort her in that moment. There was nothing I could think to say or do as much as I hate to admit it. The great 'Zero' didn't prepare enough and now I was paying for it. Then again, what strategy could a person have to avoid pain and sorrow? Pain and sorrow are a part of life. It's useless to try and avoid the unavoidable. The only way to get through it is to face it head on, but I was so used to ignoring my pain because that's the way I've lived my life.

However, I've never truly lived. I've been a zombie for most of my life because I always lived in a lie. My whole sense of self has been and still is a lie.

I suddenly felt Rei's hand on my face. I finally made myself stare into her eyes. There was pain in them, but the sound I heard painted a different picture. She was giggling, but there wasn't anything funny about what was happening to her. Then, I realized that she was laughing at me.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked. I came across a bit more irritated than I'd intended, but she didn't seem to mind because she just smiled even though the tears still fell down her face.

"Why are you crying Lelouch?"

It was rare for me to have a dumb moment, but I found myself saying, "I don't understand."

I felt her wipe my eyes and then she showed me the teardrops that lingered on her fingertips. "Do you understand now?"

"Yeah," I answered simply, dumbly. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry Lelouch," Rei whispered as she got off the bed. "I'm the one that's sorry."

"You don't need to be sorry either," I argued. "It was a misunderstanding and I've already forgiven you."

She laughed again. "I'm not talking about what happened on the island. I'm apologizing for lying to you for so long."

"You did that to protect me," I told her, "you shouldn't be sorry about that."

"I know that you can take care of yourself," Rei replied. "You don't need me to protect you."

"Isn't that what you were sent for?" I asked as she paced the floor.

Rei shook her head. "I wasn't sent here. I made the decision to come and find you. Sure, M gave me a mission. She told me to save you and destroy you. To put in basic terms she gave me a riddle to solve."

"But…"

"But I came strictly to get away from my grandfather and to find the truth about my past," Rei explained. "I stayed because I took M's words to heart and I wanted to save Suzaku from being killed by the Britannians. I continued to stay to figure out who Zero was. Then, out of nowhere my friends show up, Chad returns, and then I'm faced with having to abandon Chad in order to save my grandpa from dying. I find that the very person I wanted to protect was the person I was supposed to destroy and thus becoming the riddle that torments me on a daily basis."

"Weren't you going to leave?" I asked.

"I had planned on it, but that was when Sawasaki triggered the visions that led me to figure out that he murdered my mother and father," Rei replied as she made her way back to the bed. "And despite that I left Sawasaki live."

Though it was highly uncharacteristic of me, I began to laugh. She glared at me, but I had been reduced to hysterics thanks to the fact that in that moment she reminded me of someone who had been lost to me for more than eight years.

"I don't see anything funny about that Lula!" she shouted.

"I'm…sorry," I replied as my laughter died down. "I'm not laughing at you."

She sighed out her frustration. "Then what exactly are you laughing at?"

"I'm laughing because you remind me of my mother and I don't understand why," I told her. "You're nothing like her."

Rei glared even harder. "And why is that?"

"I'm pretty sure that my mother wasn't as stubborn as you are," I commented with a chuckle.

"Being stubborn isn't that bad," Rei argued. "I'm still lovable."

"Yeah," I answered sarcastically. "You're lovable alright."

I was suddenly whacked with the pillow she'd been holding earlier. "You're such a jerk Lula."

"Is that the only insult you've got?"

"Not a chance," Rei replied. "I've got plenty more, but I don't have anymore time to waste on you. I've got paperwork to do."

"Paperwork?"

"Milly made me chairwoman of the school festival," Rei explained as she got up to sit at her desk. "That's another reason for me staying."

"Do you want help?" I asked.

"No way, you've helped enough for one day," Rei stated with a small smile. "Now get lost."

"Whatever," I groaned as I put the Zero mask back on and got up from the bed. I'd nearly made it out the door when Rei stopped me. I turned around and she immediately hugged me.

"Thanks Lula."

In the next second she pushed me out of her room and the automated doors closed. I was again outside of her room; consequently, another sense of déjà vu filled me. However, it was a different feeling. This feeling of déjà vu left me feeling…happy.

* * *

Meanwhile

C.C. P.O.V.

I slowly tapped my finger against the table as I waited for Lelouch to return. He'd been gone for nearly an hour and I was getting antsy. That no good demon better bring back my pizza or he's going to pay dearly.

* * *

The next morning

Suzaku P.O.V.

"_The terrorism in the Kyushu block, led by an antigovernment group, was stopped by Princess Cornelia's sudden attack_," the woman on the T.V. screen stated. "_Atushi Sawasaki, and four members of the former Japanese government, were arrested. Over half the Chinese federation troops were captured as well. In response to this incident, Chinese Federation leaders are asserting this was an unauthorized action by General Tsao of the Liaodong district and they are…_"

I barely listened to the rest of the report as the Avalon hovered near the government bureau. I had much more important things on my mind. Mainly Euphie, though my mind sometimes wandered to Rei and the tears of hatred that had filled her eyes. It worried me. Rei wasn't one to hate anyone no matter how annoyed she became, but last night…

I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Miss Cecile.

"We're about to land," she stated, a small smile on her face, "and the princess is waiting for you."

I also smiled. "You heard everything didn't you?""

She sighed. "Maybe." I almost laughed at the blush that appeared on her face, but instead of humiliating her I got up from my chair and walked out of the room toward the Avalon's exit.

Moments later, I was on the outer deck of the Avalon. We were only a few feet away from landing, and with each passing second my heart pounded that much more. The second I saw Euphie in all her beauty I smiled.

Once the Avalon was on the ground I slowly walked down the platform that would lead me to her. My heart was still pounding, but her smile eased my nervousness. It wasn't long until I was directly in front of her.

"Warrant officer Kururugi reporting for duty," I said with a bow.

"Welcome back home, Suzaku."

"_Home,_" I wondered while staring into her violet eyes. She was clearly sincere. Anyone could see the love in her eyes, but I don't know why or how she could love me.

There was a long silence that passed between us as the clouds rolled overhead. Out of shyness I stared at the ground and said nothing. I wanted to tell her how I felt about her, but in that moment I was too afraid.

(a/n: Come on Suzaku! Be a man and tell her!)

That annoying voice is right. It's time to be the man that I am and tell her how I feel.

(a/n: Annoying? I am not annoying!)

Sure, sure.

Anyway, the silence was awkward and without thinking I locked my gaze with hers.

"I…" we both began at the same time. Euphie stared up at me as a blush filled her face. Moments later she was giggling and out of slight embarrassment I began to laugh with her.

With a final giggle Euphie began to speak. "Suzaku, I finally understand my heart. It's not that I expect an ideal country or a perfect justice or anything complicated like that. I just want to see people smiling, that's all. The smiles of the people I love now and the people I loved before as well."

She then pulled out the pin of the Britannian crest. She now held it out to me.

"Will you help me? Will you be my knight?"

I nodded and took her hand in both of mine. "I will your highness." She smiled that beautiful smile as the breeze blew through her long hair. I needed to tell her now.

"Euphie."

"Yes, Suzaku."

"You didn't have to order me to love you," I told her. "I already did love you."

Shock immediately revealed itself in her expression and then she smiled. "You did?"

"Of course," I replied as I held her hand tighter. "You are the angel that showed a sinner like me the light."

"You make me sound like I'm perfect," Euphie laughed.

"In my eyes you are Euphemia," I whispered while pulling her closer to me. She gasped and stared up at me. Our gazes locked and I slowly leaned in and pressed my lips to hers. It may be against the rules, but in this case…I refused to follow them. I loved her and she loved me. It doesn't matter that we come from two different worlds, or that most people won't accept how we feel. Those people don't matter anyway. What matters is our love for each other.

After a moment I pulled away from her. I'm pretty sure that there was a blush on my face, but I didn't care. Euphie was also blushing, but she smiled.

"Suzaku," she began, "that's the first time you've called me Euphemia."

I laughed a little. "I suppose it is."

"Would you mind…kissing me again?" she asked.

I nodded and pressed my lips to hers again. This time she slowly wrapped her arms around me neck as she kissed me back. I wove my hand into her soft, luxurious hair and deepened the kiss.

We would have continued if not for someone clearing their throat in the background.

"Suzaku," Lloyd called. He was laughing.

"Lloyd, don't ruin their moment yet," I heard Miss Cecile mutter. "This is just getting good."

"We don't have time to watch the two lovebirds make-out," Lloyd fired back as he laughed. "We'll need Suzaku to help get the Lancelot float system fixed."

"We don't need him for that," Miss Cecile mumbled. "Here take some popcorn and shut up."

Euphie and I immediately pulled away from each other and glared at the two nosy scientists behind us. They both stood on the outer deck of the Avalon, watching us.

"Darn it," Miss Cecile shouted. "They spotted us thanks to your big mouth."

Lloyd just shrugged. Euphie began to laugh and I just sighed.

"Want to meet at our special spot later?" Euphie whispered. I smiled.

"That'll be perfect."

Euphie giggled again and then quickly departed. In that moment I wanted to kill Cecile and Lloyd for embarrassing her. Not to mention the fact that they humiliated me.

Well, at least they care.

* * *

A/N: Such a long chapter. (My fingers are totally numb from typing so much, but I couldn't help myself.) Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter even though parts of it didn't totally make sense. The next chapter will be better and from there it'll get better until we reach the very end. Don't know what I'm talking about. Tune in to the next chapter to find out what happens next.

Note: That little guessing game that I offered in the last chapter is still up for grabs, but you've got to guess in a review, so press that little green button and guess your number. (If you don't remember the challenge refer to the beginnig of chapter 74.) This challenge will be open until October 20th. Whoever answers right or gets the closest will get a sneek preview of this story's sequel 'Here We Go Again'.


	76. Sailor Scout Issues

A/N: Get ready for chapter 76! This one is somewhat a filler chapter, but it's good. I'm about to reveal the next piece of my awesome plot.

Disclaimer: You know the drill. Nothing belongs to me except for my OC's

Chapter 76

Sailor Scout Issues

Sunday night in the Juban District

(With Haruka)

"I hate being stuck to this tiny bed," Haruka exclaimed irritably before she groaned in pain. Her arm was still healing.

"I feel the same," Lita replied with sadness. "I wish our bodies could heal faster."

"Be positive." Michiru ordered as she forced Haruka to eat some applesauce. Haruka grimaced at the taste of the mushy fruit. She wasn't a fan of it at all.

"What can we possibly be positive about?" Haruka asked after she swallowed the applesauce. "We're hanging around in a hospital while our enemies plot their next move."

"Not to mention that Serena and Rini left for the Tokyo Settlement," Hotaru stated. "You really shouldn't have upset her Haruka."

"It's not my fault that her best friend nearly killed her," Haruka replied. "I only told that meatball head the truth."

Michiru sighed. "We all know that you're just worried Haruka, but Serena is in good hands."

Haruka scoffed her reply. She didn't classify being in the same area with a girl who can't control her powers a safe environment for the future queen. She'd said the same thing to Serena the night before.

(Flashback)

Haruka had been laying in her hospital bed, just as she was now while waiting for Serena, Hotaru, Rini, and Rei to show up at the hospital.

However, when they arrived Haruka found that one was missing.

"Where's Rei?" she had asked Serena. Serena didn't answer her and went over to Lita and Ami's bedside. Haruka then turned her gaze towards Hotaru.

"What happened?"

Hotaru sighed in response. "Rei stayed in Area 11."

"She did what!"

That was when Michiru saw fit to stuff applesauce into Haruka's mouth. The warrior of the sky hadn't appreciated it, but she said nothing more for a moment.

"Can you tell me why she decided to stay there?" Michiru asked kindly.

"I'm not exactly sure," Hotaru replied softly, a dark expression coming across her features. Haruka immediately knew that she was lying.

"And you small lady?" Setsuna asked. Rini said nothing about it, but she turned toward her future mother. At that moment, Serena had been conversing with Lita and Ami in low whispers. Haruka began to grow even more suspicious.

"What are you telling them?" Haruka asked after she finally swallowed the applesauce.

Serena then turned away from Lita and Ami. "I'm just telling them where I've been."

"Don't lie to me Serena," Haruka ordered. "What's going on?"

Serena sighed and then stood. She still had her back to Haruka so she couldn't see Serena's troubled expression. "I was telling them about what happened on the other island."

"Well, tell everyone…"

"I can't Haruka," Serena cut in. "I promised Rei that I wouldn't tell you."

A surge of anger had flared inside of Haruka, but she didn't act on it. Besides, it's not like she could anyway. Her arm was still healing and Michiru was making sure that Haruka stayed in that bed.

On the other hand, she didn't need to act on her anger because in the next moment Rini revealed what Rei didn't want Haruka to know.

"Rei lost control of her powers and nearly killed Serena."

Michiru and Setsuna gasped in surprise, but Haruka practically growled out her anger.

"She tried to do WHAT!"

Everyone flinched at the sound of Haruka's rage, but she didn't care. She wanted to rip Rei apart in that moment, but she wasn't there. She was still in Area 11.

"Is that why she stayed Serena," Haruka asked. "Well, is it?"

"No," Serena answered. "It wasn't."

"Then why!"

Serena flinched again and then she turned around to face Haruka. "You don't need to know why." She then began to walk toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Michiru asked worriedly.

"Back to Area 11 to help Rei," she answered. Everyone gasped in shock.

"You can't do that!" Haruka exclaimed.

"I'll be in good hands Haruka." Serena replied. Her mind was already made up.

"I don't exactly classify Rei as a good person to be around right now," Haruka argued. "I forbid you to go."

Serena barely turned around. "I'm the future queen. You can't forbid me to do anything."

And with that the suddenly mature meatball head was gone.

(End flashback)

Likewise, Rini had also gone with Serena shortly after. The rest of the senshi remained at the hospital in Juban and planned their next move against E.E. and her subordinate D.D. After all, they had plenty of time to think.

On the other hand, having all that time to think also gave them time to worry about what the future held for them; likewise, the outer senshi were more sensitive of the supernatural forces around them. They already knew that something sinister was brewing. It wouldn't be long until the chaos that awaited them came to pass.

And it wouldn't be long until that chaos engulfed the world in shadows.

* * *

Meanwhile at Ashford Academy

"Ms. Lotus?"

"Please call me Kelsey."

"Well, Kelsey…after looking through your application I believe you'll be a terrific addition to our staff."

"Thank you Principal Ashford. When do I start?"

"Tomorrow morning," Principal Ashford answered. "The students will adore you."

"I hope so," the red-headed woman replied. She then stood up from her chair across the principal. "And thanks again."

"You're welcome," he said as he shook her hand. The woman then turned away as a devious smile filled her features.

"_Old fool_," she thought. "_If only he knew of my purpose for being here_."

K3 walked down the long hallways of Ashford Academy after successfully getting a position as the new instructor for the Modern History class. The position had been open thanks to the phantoms that had killed the previous teacher.

The evil immortal giggled quietly to herself as she turned into the next hallway. "_Getting this position was too easy. The man didn't even question my age. Hello, I could pass as a student if I wanted to_." She began to giggle again as she thought more about how fun her mission was going to be. She was going to boss around a bunch a kids and keep an eye on the fire warrior at the same time. Then, when the time was right she would kill her and the nuisances she called friends.

Out of sheer happiness, K3 began to whistle a very soft yet morbid tune to herself. She even went so far as to skip down the hallway before noticing the other teachers that were standing by a classroom. Because of this, she became curious and decided to check out the situation.

After reaching the teachers, (who apparently didn't notice her), she began to listen in on what was being said inside the classroom.

"_It is true that the terrorism has disrupted our society_," stated a woman's voice from beyond the door, "_but that is an entirely different issue. The fact remains that you three have been missing class far too often_."

K3 wondered why the fools around her were listening to this. It wasn't all that interesting.

"_I don't care if you have perfect grades, or that you're Princess Euphemia's knight, or that you have a job that requires a lot of you, if you three don't improve you will repeat this year_."

"_Princess Euphemia's knight_," K3 thought in surprise before smiling. "_So, Suzaku Kururugi is in there_."

"_As for you Miss Henderson_," the shrill voice continued, "_you're performance at Ashford has been absolutely dreadful_."

"_How dreadful are we talking_," another voice asked.

"_Ugh, I had to come up with a new grade for you you're so incompetent_," the shrill voice explained.

"_Well_…"

"_I call it the EZ, in other words an **Epic Zero**_," the shrill voice interrupted.

"_And why would you give me a grade like that_?" the second voice asked. The woman that was throwing out this lecture moaned out her frustration.

"_Because_," she drawled out, "_your average is a negative one hundred_."

K3 almost busted out laughing. Whoever had a grade that low was totally retarded.

There was silence for a moment but the second voice began to speak again. "_But if my average is a hundred_…"

"_A **negative** 100 you dimwit_!"

This was starting to get good.

"_It's not my fault_," the timid voice stated shakily. "_I've barely missed any classes and I always do my work. Why is my grade so low_?"

"_You do not want me to answer that Miss Henderson_," the shrill voice replied cruelly. "_Now all of you, finish this work and have it on my desk tomorrow or drastic action will be taken_."

Moments later, four students emerged from the room. K3's smile slowly grew wider.

The first person out of the room was none other than Sailor Mars, a.k.a. Rei Hino, a.k.a. Julianna Jun Kyuske. The second person out was Sailor Moon, a.k.a. Serena Tsukino, a.k.a. Serena Henderson. The third person was Suzaku Kururugi, pilot of the Lancelot and Princess Euphemia Li Britannia's knight.

And then, the last person walked out. K3 had never seen him up close before, but she knew who this person was.

"_Lelouch Lamperouge_," K3 thought as the teachers around her began to disperse. "_a.k.a. Lelouch Vi Britannia, a.k.a. Zero_."

Of course after thinking this she began to see hearts. "_Wow, he sure is fine and soon he'll be mine_."

The evil immortal found herself totally swooning over Lelouch's movie star good looks. She nearly melted where she stood.

"I hate this school," Serena complained while unknowingly shaking K3 from her lustful thoughts. She began to walk in the opposite direction. Once around the corner she peeked to where the four students stood.

"At the moment I feel the same," Rei replied with a sigh.

"Hey, Rei…can I talk to you for a moment," Suzaku asked. "Alone."

K3 watched as Rei nodded and motioned for Serena to leave. Lelouch was close behind her, but K3 knew that they were going to dive behind the other corner and watch the scene. They would surely see her watching if she stayed.

"Darn it," she muttered quietly before walking away. "Can't even watch the juicy stuff."

* * *

At the same time

(With Lelouch)

"Back here," Serena whispered quietly as she and Lelouch hid around the corner.

"They might notice us," Lelouch replied.

"Like I care about that," Serena argued. "I just want to know what they're going to talk about."

Lelouch wanted to know this also, but he hadn't planned to spy on Rei. He'd planned on just asking Rei about it later. Then again, he knew that Rei probably wouldn't have told him.

"Fine, I'm in," Lelouch muttered softly.

"_Sound echoes in these hallways_," Lelouch thought. "_We should be able to hear everything_."

Serena and Lelouch waited for them to begin, but it was taking a while.

"Well, what did you want to talk about?" Rei finally asked. Lelouch and Serena both smiled in glee. (And for Lelouch that's rare.)

"Tell me," Suzaku began hesitantly. "Why are you with the Black Knights?"

"I have my reasons," Rei replied, her tone serious.

"Well, tell me."

"I don't think so."

Suzaku groaned in frustration but he went on. "Fine, why didn't you tell me that you're Sailor Mars?"

"That one should be obvious Suzaku," Rei stated. "I did it to protect you and Lelouch."

"That's another thing," Suzaku exclaimed loudly. "What does Lelouch have to do with any of this?"

"It's part of my mission to protect him," Rei answered.

"Why?"

"Because he's the prince of Britannia."

"But you're fighting on the side of Japan," Suzaku argued.

"You don't have any clue what I'm fighting for," Rei sneered. "so don't you dare try and judge me!"

"It's not about judgment

1" Suzaku shouted. "I just want to know."

"And I just want to find my brother!"

There was a sudden silence. Lelouch and Serena didn't dare move an inch, but they both wanted to hug Rei in that instant. They also wanted to slap Suzaku and throw him into the ocean, but they disregarded those thoughts.

"Rei…I didn't…"

"Of course you didn't," Rei replied calmly, shakily. "You didn't know a thing about me until that day on Shikane Island."

"I'm sorry."

Rei began to laugh, but it wasn't a normal laugh. It was bitter, cold, and uncaring. "You're pitiful Suzaku. Just pitiful."

"I'm only trying to save you Rei…"

"I don't want to be saved," Rei cut in angrily. "I want to change what happened to my mother and father. I want to see my brother."

"Rei…"

"Just shut up Suzaku. You can't say or do anything that will change my mind."

Lelouch and Serena began to hear footsteps coming toward them and quickly ran through the hallway they were in and into the next. Rei walked right past the hallway they'd previous been on and Suzaku followed. However, they couldn't hear anything that they were saying.

Then again, it's not like they wanted to at this point.

"We shouldn't have listened to that," Serena stated as she sank to the cold tile floor.

"I know," Lelouch replied sullenly. "After everything that's happened the last few days we should have given her some privacy."

"True, but Suzaku…"

"He should have been more compassionate as well," Lelouch interrupted.

Serena nodded. "How do you do it Lelouch?"

Lelouch was puzzled. "Do what?"

"How did you forgive Rei so easily," Serena explained. "I thought that I'd forgiven her for what she did to me, but…I still feel the pain. It still feels like she betrayed me."

"So, you're asking how I forgave Rei for betraying me." Lelouch stated.

Serena nodded.

"It actually wasn't hard," Lelouch told her. "I just thought about how she risked her life to save mine. She's always looking out for me, Nunnally, and Suzaku. And I know that she's always looking out for you too. Rei does what she believes to be best, but she makes mistakes just as we all do. Sometimes she unintentionally hurts people. Her heart is in the right place, but she's only human."

"I know," Serena replied, tears slowly falling down her face. "But it still hurts."

"You aren't just talking about Rei are you?"

"I got into a fight with Haruka over what Rei did," Serena answered. "That's one of the reasons why Rini and I came back here."

"And the other reason?"

Serena sighed. "Rei is my best friend and I wanted to be here for her."

Lelouch smiled and sat down next to Serena. "She's one of my best friends too." He put his hand on her shoulder. "We'll both be there for her."

"Awwww," Serena cried hysterically. "You're so sweet Lula!"

Lelouch was suddenly frozen stiff and a dark expression filled his features.

"**What did you call me?**"

Serena was suddenly nervous after noticing how tightly Lelouch was holding her shoulder. "Uhhhh…Lula?"

Lelouch stood abruptly. "When did **she** tell you about that?"

"Which one, C.C. or Rei?"

"They **both** told you!"

Serena was sweating bullets. "Uhhhhhh…maybe."

Lelouch was livid with fury, but he said nothing more to the meatball head. Instead he left her cowering in fear of him as he walked away.

"_I'm going to kill them_," he thought irritably. "_I'm going to kill them both the instant I see them_."

* * *

A/N: I bet you didn't guess that K3 was going to be the new teacher at Ashford Academy. This will totally shake things up in the future chapters. Also, don't worry about C.C. and Rei. Lelouch isn't going to kill them. Please review and have a great day.

Note: I'd like to personally thank Shadow at Midnight for lettimg me use his idea of the Epic Zero. It was pure genius Shadow, and I'm proud to call you my friend. Thanks so much for the support and all the great ideas you've given me. This story wouldn't be as good as it is without your help. :)

Another Note: I'd also like the thank yugioh5d'sgirl for beta reading this story. She helped me edit a good deal of these chapters that were grammatically incorrect. Thanks so much. :)


	77. Preparation for the Festival

A/N: Here's the next chapter! I put some lyrics of a song in here. It's from…dare I say it…High School Musical 3. It is called 'Just Wanna be With You'. I'm pretending that Rei and Nunnally wrote it together because we all know that Nunnally only wants to be with her big brother forever. So here it is.

Disclaimer: Nothing from Code Geass or Sailor Moon belongs to me. The beautiful song isn't mine either.

Chapter 77

Preparation for the Festival

Three days later

9:00 p.m.

Rei P.O.V.

I'm exhausted. No, exhausted doesn't even begin to describe how tired I am. I'm utterly and completely drained of every drop of energy that was in my body and it's only Wednesday. I still have one and a half more days until the dreaded festival takes place which means I have one and a half more days of torture to endure.

"Wow Rei, you look awful," Serena stated. I groaned in response and rolled over in my bed. Since Sunday night, Serena, Rini, and I moved back into my mansion. It was roomier and it was farther away from Suzaku, Lelouch, and everything else that reminded me of the craziness called my life.

"Serena, be more sensitive," Rini chided. "Rei is just tired."

"Completely run down is more like it," Serena replied from her bed on the other side of the room. "We all are."

"For once I agree with the meatball head," I cut in. "The past few days have been exhausting."

"True." Rini agreed as she finished putting on her nightgown. She then threw her Ashford Academy uniform onto the floor.

"At least we have that nice teacher in modern history." Serena commented. I groaned once again.

"Please. That woman is evil."

"Not true," Serena replied. "She baked loads of cookies for the whole class. No one who makes cookies that delicious is evil."

"_Those cookies may have been delicious_," I thought irritably. "_But that doesn't change the fact that I sensed an evil aura coming off her. The woman is trouble_."

The teacher in question is Ms. Lotus, but she prefers to be called Kelsey. She barely looks old enough to be out of high school. Truth be told, she looks and acts like she should be in Rini's grade, but the woman is very smart.

And devious.

(Flashback)

It was a semi-normal Monday morning. I'd stayed up all night working on that make-up work for Mrs. Cunningham. (How the woman managed to get married is beyond me. She's totally uptight.) Anyway, after turning it in to her I headed for my first period class. Our classes had been switched around again, so I now had modern history first.

The second I walked through the door I felt a very dark prescience in the room. At first I'd thought that it was a student, but the aura that I'd felt had come from the teacher.

The woman in question was sitting at her desk at the front of the room. She had long fiery red hair that was tied into two ponytails at the sides of her head. She wore a black blazer and a black pencil skirt with heels. Obviously the mandatory teacher style. However, she didn't seem to be threatening even though she had that dark aura.

Then, she abruptly turned my way and that was when I saw the blood red eyes that were hidden behind her glasses. They were the source of that evil aura.

"May I help you?" she asked, a wicked smile on her face.

"Is this the modern history class?" I asked. I'd been hoping that it wasn't, but it was.

"Yes, I'm Ms. Lotus, but I prefer to be called Kelsey," she stated as she stood. She extended her hand to me. I shook it and nearly vomited because of the evil that I felt. There was no doubt in my mind then that she was trouble.

"Please take the seat next to Mr. Kururugi," she instructed. I nodded and sat next to Suzaku, but inside I was freaking.

"Good morning Rei," Suzaku greeted as I sat down.

"Morning Kururugi."

Suzaku sighed. "Rei, I'm sorry about last night. Please don't be mad at me."

It's not that I was mad at Suzaku. Well, I was mad, but my emotions didn't affect how I treated Suzaku in that moment. What contributed to my rudeness was the fact that the new teacher was evil and up to something. I had no time to waste on Suzaku and his apologies.

"Rei…"

"We'll talk about this later," I interrupted while keeping my eyes on Ms. Lotus or Kelsey or whatever it is she wanted to be called. Seconds later she began to pass out the cookies that Serena had loved so much. She'd eaten about twenty of them. I'm not going to lie, they were delicious, but I only ate two.

After that, class went on as normal. Ms. Lotus began to teach on the current issues that were taking place in Area 11 and in other area's around the world. I ignored her but pretended to pay attention. I hadn't wanted to draw attention to myself.

Then, when class ended and I emerged from that room I was relieved. Through the whole class I'd been trying to stop myself from vomiting. That evil aura was really intense and a bit more than I could handle at that moment.

(End Flashback)

So long story short, I planned to keep a close eye on that teacher. She wasn't normal and that evil aura gave me a good reason to question if she was behind that phantom business that went down nearly two weeks ago

"Well, let's get some sleep," Rini said, shaking me out of my thoughts. I turned off the lamp on my nightstand and the room was shrouded in shadows. Serena quickly fell asleep in her bed and Rini soon followed in hers.

However, I stayed awake. As much as I wanted to sleep I was afraid to. The last time I slept…my powers took over and I nearly killed Serena. I didn't want that to happen again so instead I thought about the time that I'd spent with Nunnally earlier today.

(Another Flashback)

"Is Lelouch in there?" Rini asked when we were standing outside of his house.

I'd shaken my head. "He's off on Black Knight business."

"Then this is perfect," Serena exclaimed happily. "We can see Nunnally and Sayoko and work on that song for Lelouch."

Truth be told, I'd completely forgotten about that, but if there was a good time to do that it would be right then.

"Let's go."

The three of us rang the doorbell and Sayoko answered. "Hello Rei, Serena. Who's this?"

"My name is Rini," Rini stated. "Nice to meet you Miss Sayoko."

"Well come on in," Sayoko replied sweetly. "Lady Nunnally will be delighted to know that you are here."

The maid quickly walked inside to alert Nunnally of our being here and we quickly followed behind her.

"Lady Nunnally, you have visitors," Sayoko announced once she'd reached Nunnally. We strolled in a few seconds later.

"Who is it?" Nunnally asked.

I moved forward and slowly approached the blind girl. I kneeled down and quickly took her hand in mine.

"Oh, Rei it's you," Nunnally exclaimed happily after a moment. "Is Serena here with you?"

"Yes and I brought her cousin Rini with us too," I told her. "Are you ready for us to help you with that song."

Nunnally nodded and then turned her head towards Sayoko. "Could you bring the lyrics that I asked you to write for me."

"You already started?" Serena asked.

"Of course," Nunnally replied. "I wanted to get a head start on it."

Sayoko came in with a single sheet of paper a few moments later. "Here Lady Nunnally." She handed the piece of paper to Nunnally. "I'm going to make some tea for you all."

"Thank you Sayoko," Nunnally said sweetly. She quickly rolled her wheelchair over to the piano room that was adjacent to the living room.

(a/n: I'm not sure if there even was a piano room in that house, but hey it's fan fiction, it doesn't have to be completely accurate.)

Nunnally stopped when she was right next to the piano. I sat down on the bench and Serena joined me. Rini stood behind Nunnally.

"May I see the lyrics Nunnally?" I asked. She nodded and handed me the piece of paper.

"I told Sayoko to write it down for me so you could read it," she said before I began to read. "I'll have her transfer it to the felt paper later so that I can read it."

I nodded and then began.

"_All I wanna do_

_Is be with you (be with you)_

_There's nothing we can't do_

_Just wanna be with you (only you)_

_No matter where life takes us_

_Nothing can break us apart (you know it's true)_

_I just wanna be with you_"

This was all she had so far, but it was beautiful and I immediately knew that the music I'd written for the talent show was perfect for these words.

"Wait here." I quickly went grabbed my backpack off the couch and took out the music sheet that I'd written. By doing this I was giving up my song for the talent show, but I would come up with something else. This music and Nunnally's lyrics were a perfect fit.

"I've got the perfect music for you Nunnally," I announced as I walked back in. Serena and Rini were reading over the lyrics.

"This should be the chorus," they both said once they'd finished.

"What else do you want to say in the song Nunnally," I asked.

"I'm not sure," Nunnally replied. "Well, Lelouch makes things easier for me. He's always been there for me and I can count on him."

My thoughts began turning and I began to come up with a few things of my own that I wanted to mention.

So I began to play the soft melody for the beginning of the song and words slowly came to me.

"How about this?" I asked before I began.

"_I got a lot of things, I have to do._

_All these distractions, our future's coming soon._

_We're being pulled, a hundred different directions._

_But whatever happens, I know I got you._"

Nunnally suddenly came in with her own part of the verse. Her voice was so sweet and timid I nearly cried.

"_You're on my mind, you're in my heart._

_It doesn't matter where we are._

_We'll be alright, even if we're miles apart._"

"Then the chorus," Serena exclaimed excitedly. She and Rini then joined us as we sang. (They were a bit off key though)

"_All I wanna do,_

_Is be with you (be with you)_

_There's nothing we can't do._

_Just wanna be with you (only you)._

_No matter where life takes us._

_Nothing can break us apart (you know it's true)._

_I just wanna be with you._"

We all stopped for a moment and began to brainstorm more.

"Hmm, I think this should be a duet," Rini stated suddenly, excitedly. "Rei and Nunnally can sing this together to Lelouch on his birthday."

"That's an excellent idea," Nunnally and Serena exclaimed at the same time. I wasn't all for singing this to Lelouch, but I could do it if I was singing with Nunnally.

"Let's try and finish this first," I suggested, "or we won't be singing anything."

"Right, let's keep going."

So we continued until we had the second verse, then once that was done Nunnally allowed me to take the lyrics and the music so that Lelouch wouldn't find it. When we departed it was nearly sunset.

"Thanks for coming girls!" Nunnally shouted from the porch as the three of us left.

"Goodbye Nunnally!" Serena screamed back happily. Sayoko and Nunnally waved and we waved back. We were gone soon after.

(End Flashback)

I smiled to myself. That had been fun, but now I didn't have a song for the talent show and I'd already taught the band from the Red Tycoon the other song.

A thought suddenly struck me. Since I'm not sleeping I can go downstairs and work on a new song on my keyboard. I already had an idea for what the music would sound like and what the lyrics would be. Besides, it didn't take me long to teach the band the other song. It won't take long for me to teach them this song. All in all, I'm just glad that Mr. C agreed to let me use the band that day. Well…Milly is paying for them to perform with me. She wasn't happy about it, but in order to get her way she had to pay.

In the moments that followed, I quickly got out of bed and quietly left the room. Once I was downstairs I picked up my headphones from the coffee table and plugged them into my keyboard so that I wouldn't make any noise. It wasn't long until I was quietly working on my next masterpiece.

'The Real Me'

* * *

Meanwhile at Black Knights HQ

(With Ohgi)

"So, opinions in the ghetto's are split?" Ohgi asked.

Sugiyama nodded. "Some are submissive, some are defiant."

"But they'll all be shocked when they find out Zero's goal is to start an independent nation," Ohgi stated.

"Yeah right, that's totally crazy," Sugiyama replied. "We need to be realistic."

"I agree with Zero," Tamaki cut in. Everyone was in shock at his response except Ohgi. He knew that Tamaki always switched around from agreeing with Zero to disregarding everything he said. It made Ohgi wonder if Tamaki was bi-polar or something.

Then again, he decided not to think on that. It took too much effort to get inside of Tamaki's crazy mind.

"Well isn't it true?" Tamaki asked. "If we stick with him, we might catch a huge lucky break. Maybe I'll even get my dream of being a bureaucrat."

"A bureaucrat, seriously," Kallen wondered aloud. Everyone knew what she was thinking…that Tamaki was **way** too stupid to ever pull off a position like that.

"Hey, even I had a dream once," Tamaki stated. "If I hadn't thrown in with the Black Knights I'd probably be hooked on Refrain by now."

That was when Ohgi remembered the woman that was living with him. The one who'd lost her memory.

"_Refrain might bring back her memory_," Ohgi thought to himself. "_Then I could find out who Zero is, but what would I do if I knew?_"

"Ohgi?"

"Um…yes Kallen," Ohgi replied shakily.

"On that other issue, you wanted to ask for instructions," Kallen explained. "However, we haven't been able to reach Zero."

"Then I'll just go ahead as planned," Ohgi suggested.

"I'm telling you don't, it's a trap," Tamaki exclaimed.

"But we need the inside sources," Kallen argued. "They also said there's someone there who wants to join us. Anyway, Friday is the only time we'll be able to use the escape route that Diethard set up for us."

"So it's settled then," Ohgi replied as he began to walk away.

"Where are you off to?" Tamaki asked.

"I'm going home."

* * *

Thursday night. The night before the festival at the government bureau

(With Euphemia)

Euphemia Li Britannia walked down the hallway even though she wanted to skip down the hallway. She was happy, so happy that she could kiss Suzaku if he were around.

However, he was not, so Euphemia stuck with walking down the hallway and humming to herself. Why do you ask, is the reason for this princess's happiness? Well, you see this princess has got a plan. A plan that will bring happiness to all that she loves…or so she thinks.

What she doesn't know, is that her plan is destined to fail and her date with destiny is swiftly approaching.

* * *

Friday morning

8:00 a.m.

(With C.C.)

C.C. had been sleeping as she always did at this time of morning. Lelouch was long gone and C.C. was dreaming one of the few good dreams she had. She was smiling in her sleep until she heard reality in the distance.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for waiting_," a cheerful voice boomed. "_The Ashford Academy school festival, which is the most open event in the Tokyo settlement, is about to start._"

C.C. mentally groaned as she turned over to her side.

"_It will begin at the sound of this voice_."

There was silence again after that and C.C. had nearly succumbed to the sweetness of her dream again when she suddenly heard Nunnally's voice.

"_**MEOW!**_"

C.C. suddenly shot out of bed. "Ugh! School is really noisy today."

Moments later the green haired immortal was out of bed and looking out the window. Everywhere she looked there were people around. Some were in costumes, others were in uniform, and others were people that C.C. didn't recognize.

"I see, so this is the school festival that Lelouch told me to stay away from," C.C. told herself. "Well, I don't see a reason why I can't have some fun for a change."

So with that thought in mind C.C. opened the bottom drawer of Lelouch's dresser. Moments later she held an Ashford Academy uniform in her hands. She'd stolen it a few weeks ago from the administrative office and since then had kept it in the bottom drawer for such an occasion as this.

"_Time to see what the hype is about_."

* * *

A/N: And that's the end of the chapter. I got to say, this one was really fun to write. My favorite part being the point where Rei remembered her time with Nunnally. Anyway, now for the questions that you are having.

Did Rei finish her song in time?

When will Ms. Lotus/ Kelsey/ K3 reveal her true colors?

Is Serena falling for Lelouch. You never know, she could be.

What is Euphemia's plan? Does it have anything to do with her love for Suzaku?

And what about Rei's Geass? Will it take over her again?

Find out these questions and more in the next chapter. Thanks for reading.


	78. The Real Me Part 1

A/N: On to the festival we go!

Disclaimer: Nothing from Code Geass or Sailor Moon belongs to me. Nothing except my brilliant OC's.

Chapter 78

The Real Me Part 1

Friday morning

10: 35 a.m.

Lelouch P.O.V.

"Yes, it would seem that Sawasaki and the others proved to be useful," I stated into my phone. At the current moment, I was speaking to Diethard on our new plans for making Japan an independent nation and on the plans for obliterating Britannia.

"Yes, we gathered all the sector data on the emergency countermeasures that were left behind," Diethard replied from the other end. At that same time as he was speaking I noticed a cameraman pointing his camera toward me. I quickly turned my back from it. It's a good thing that I'm standing on the roof.

"_Still, the press shouldn't be here…unless_…"

Oh, that Milly. It must be because they're going to be broadcasting about the pizza. Dang it, I have no time for this nonsense.

"We've identified the solar panels used in each settlement as well as the energy-storage sites," Diethard continued. "Oh, and what about that collaborator issue?"

I began to walk away from the edge of the roof. "I've handled most of it myself. About seventy-two percent is complete. And Tohdoh?"

"He's drawing up a list of occupation targets," Diethard answered. "Broadcasting stations and such. I need you to check them, including the dummy plans we're sending to Kyoto."

"I understand," I replied. "I'll…"

"By the way," Diethard cut in. "Should Rei be notified of Rakshata constructing that knightmare for her?"

"I will take care of that," I told him, ready to hang up. "On that other matter, I'll confirm tomorrow."

"One more thing," Diethard pressed. "I know we're late in reporting this to you, but regarding the other operation of the Zero squad, Ohgi…"

"THERE'S TROUBLE!" screamed a very annoying voice. "THERE'S HUGE, HUGE TROUBLE!"

"_Milly_," I thought irritably. I quickly turned away from her. "I'll have to contact you later." In the next second I hung up, just as Milly reached me.

"Who were you talking to?" she asked.

"Just the Drama club," I lied. "Did you need me for something?"

Milly practically dragged me toward the stairs that led away from this roof. "Duh, Lelouch! I always need you for something."

"Well, what is it…"

"And what were you doing just goofing off like that," Milly interrupted as she quickly dragged me down the stairs and to the outside world again. "You're the festival chairman."

"Wasn't Rei handling all that?" I asked as we walked.

"Your back now and Rei is busy enough," Milly replied. "She's preparing for her performance."

"Performance?"

"The live entertainment Lelouch," Milly exclaimed irritably. "She's going to be singing."

"But why?" I asked.

Milly stopped dead in her tracks and sighed. "Because she's an amazing singer and I needed cheap entertainment in order to stay in the budget."

I'd never heard Rei sing, but I didn't doubt that she was good. She had to be in order to have that singing job at the Red Tycoon that Serena kept bragging about.

"Anyway, you need to take some responsibility Lelouch," Milly added impishly.

"But everything is running fine," I told her. "There's no problem. Besides, you're taking care of that part right? It was two meters wide up through last year, then suddenly you declared we had to have a twelve meter pizza."

"I know, it's amazing right?"

Sounded more like a fabulous waste of money, but I didn't say anything on that. Instead I decided to take a more delicate approach.

"Just the oven and ingredients are making a frenzy. Now there's a T.V. crew running around campus. You know that we can't show our faces Milly.

It's true, Milly is the only one besides Suzaku and Rei that knows about my true identity. It's because of her family that Nunnally and I have been able to live peacefully here.

"Just run things from the control booth," Milly stated after a moment. "That way you won't be seen."

"Thanks, I appreciate it Milly."

"No problem," Milly replied. "Anyway, tell Suzaku that the truck with the cheese has arrived. He's handling everything that's pizza."

"Sure," I said with a nod, even though Suzaku was the last person I wanted to see right now. For the past few days I'd been avoiding him a bit. He was my enemy after all.

But he was also my best friend.

"_Hmm, just another complication_."

* * *

Around the same time

Inside the school

Kallen P.O.V.

"_This is it_," I thought as I approached the storage room that Suzaku was currently working in. "_This is my one and only chance to kill him_."

My original intention was to never come back to this school, but because of the operation; I had no choice. This was a chance for the Black Knights to get inside information about Britannia's next move.

It was also a chance to eliminate one of our greatest adversaries.

However, I knew that consequences would come with this. For one thing, Zero didn't order it and he would probably be angry about that. Still, that didn't bother me as much as the other person that would be angry.

"_Rei._"

I know that she cares about him. Whether as a friend or something more didn't matter. She cared about him and she didn't want him to die, so if I killed him…

Well, let's just say she'd be pretty pissed off about it.

Then again, I had my own reasons for hesitating. Suzaku had betrayed Japan and all that but he was a decent guy. Anyone with eyes could see that.

"_No Kallen_," my conscious chided. "_He's the enemy. You have to eliminate him._"

That's right. Suzaku is a traitor and a killer. He killed his own father, who called for do or die resistance. He killed him and robbed Japan of it's shot of defeating Britannia.

But now, we have another shot to obliterate Britannia. And I now have a chance to live out my brother's dream. I have a chance to help free Japan and save my mother from the evils of this world. It's like I said before. I'll do whatever it takes to win.

So with that determination, I walked toward the automated doors. Once they opened, I raised my pouch knife. This was it.

"That's a relief," Suzaku stated after a few seconds. I mentally cursed myself for not being quieter as he continued chopping the onions.

"I thought you were never coming back to school," he added. So that was it. That was why no one acted differently toward me. He didn't say anything.

"So that's it?" I asked him. "Why didn't you tell anyone about who I really am?"

"You're Kallen Stadtfeld right now aren't you," he asked, "not Kallen Kozuki?"

I was in a defensive stance, but after he said that I relaxed a bit. It would seem that he wasn't a threat to me right now. However, the reason for this sudden change in him wasn't logical as far as I was concerned…unless…

"Are you trying to lure me in by acting friendly?" I asked.

"On the battlefield I won't show any mercy," Suzaku explained as her turned to face me, "but while we're at school I want to try and persuade you here rather than defeat you in combat later."

He was still arrogant in his fighting ability, but something had definitely changed.

"Something's different about you," I stated simply. I would have said more, but that was when the automated doors behind me opened. I turned around to find Lelouch in the doorway. The second he saw me his blank expression turned into one of shock.

"You came back," he said.

"Yeah," I replied timidly. "I'm not as sick now, so…"

"Kallen," Suzaku interrupted. "What we were talking about has nothing to do with school okay."

I glared at him. "Yeah, I get it."

When I turned back toward Lelouch he suddenly had a smirk on his face.

"Kallen maybe you should help with your class," he began. "They're a bit shorthanded."

"Sure, I don't mind…"

"LELOUCH!"

That couldn't be anyone else but Rei.

"Hey Rei," Lelouch greeted as he stepped out of the doorway. Suzaku and I quickly followed.

"Hey, what time is it," Rei replied frantically.

"It's around eleven, that much I know…"

"Not good, I'm running late," Rei interrupted. "I'll see you later. Oh, hi Kallen."

"Hey Rei," I replied as she ran past.

"Wait a second," Suzaku shouted. "I need to speak with you Rei."

"Can't right now," Rei stated as she ran down the hallway. "We'll talk later…"

Rei would have said more, but in that same second she ran into her meatball headed friend and her cousin Rini. All three of them were on the ground in an undignified heap in seconds.

"Ugh," I heard Rei mutter.

"Are you all okay," I asked as I walked toward them.

"Fine," Rei replied wistfully. Moments later she was off the ground and helping the other two girls up. "I'm glad I bumped into you two. I need help."

Serena and Rini didn't get to say a word in protest because Rei began to drag them down the hall toward wherever she planned to go. The rest of us just stood and watched the spectacle.

"Anyway," Lelouch began after a moment. "How about heading down to your class Kallen."

"No problem, I don't mind a bit."

* * *

About thirty minutes later

11:29 a.m.

"I DO MIND!"

The couple that stood in front of me quickly ran away. Once they were out of sight I sighed.

"This thing actually scares them? Ooooh, I'm gonna get Lelouch for this!"

If I'd known I would end up wearing this stupid monster costume and hiding inside of a small hole that felt like an oven I would have never agreed to this.

"He should have told me I'd have to be a part of the horror house," I muttered as I snuck back inside of the hole. "The only person I let order me around is Zero."

(a/n: If only she knew.)

Moments later I was staring at a small monitor screen. It showed two dots headed my way.

"Great, here comes another couple," I stated irritably as sweat fell from my face. "Why couldn't they make this whole thing mechanical? They've got this dumb screen. It's sweltering in here; it's like those early Glasgows. Come on, move your lazy butts. Hurry!"

It was then that the two dots reached the marked point. I sprung out from the hole.

"MOVE YOUR LAZY BUTTS!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!"

I suddenly noticed who was screaming in front of me with his eyes shut. I couldn't believe it, but he was here.

"Ohgi?"

Ohgi stopped trembling and finally opened his eyes. "Kallen, you got back safe."

I paused, a bit embarrassed to be seen in this costume. "Fortunately yes."

"_Unfortunately, I had to be part of this craziness_."

* * *

A little bit later

Rei P.O.V.

11:34 a.m.

If Milly were around right now, I'd kill her.

"Rei, just calm down," Serena told me as I paced the student council room.

"She didn't tell me that I was the only one performing!" I shouted angrily. "She's **so** going to pay for this."

"Didn't she tell you this earlier today," Rini asked. "I thought you'd be over it by now."

"You don't understand," I replied as I continued to pace. "She put a whole lot of pressure on me to execute this performance perfectly, but nothing is ready!"

"Just tell us what you need then," Serena stated, perking up. "Rini and I are here for you."

"What I need is some time," I exclaimed dramatically. Serena and Rini stared at me like I was crazy, but I didn't care. Everything was in chaos and there was no way I could pull all of this off in the next thirty minutes.

What's worse is that for some odd reason, Serena is the sensible one and I'm the one freaking out about everything. I have a theory though; this place we call Area 11 makes everyone go nuts in some way, whether it be from a personality switch or something equally insane. This kind of world is for nut jobs and that's all there is too it.

However, there was no time to dwell on these facts. I needed to get this festival over with so that I could finally move forward with my life. I thought that I could stay here even after the Sawasaki incident, but I can't. It's just taking too much out of me to stay here. That and…I just can't stay here anymore.

"Rei?"

I quickly addressed Rini. "Yes."

"You said that you just needed some more back-up singers right," Rini asked.

I nodded and sighed. Another reminder of the festival fiasco that was bound to ensue. Tina and Fey had gotten sick at the last moment and I had no back-up singers now. There was also the fact that the only other option is for Serena and Rini to fill in, but they're terribly off key when they sing most of the time and they have no idea what the song is.

Did I mention that the band is still trying to learn the song as well?

"We'll lip-synch if you're worried about us sounding awful," Rini suggested. I mentally sighed out my frustration with myself. I should have already thought of that!

"Put on your costume," Serena added as she stood. "We'll handle the band and everything else."

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm sure," she muttered while pushing me into the back room. "Change into the costume and meet us at the front of the school."

"That shouldn't be a problem," I stated evenly, finally calming down as the door shut behind me. I now found myself alone again, in place where I knew I didn't belong.

The simple truth of the matter is, I can hold it together for the most part. I can be strong and independent while freaking out like a normal teenager would every once in a while, but in the end it's all a façade. A lie.

Likewise, being cheerful around people is a simple task. The mask of a normal teenage girl is the simplest mask to wear when it comes to hiding the truth about who you are, (if you're a teenage girl that is). Anyone can fit into a box if they really try and that's the life I've lived until now.

However, as I changed out of my school uniform and into the costume Milly had instructed me to wear, I found myself reliving the past two months of my life. It's funny how everything could change in such a short time; how everything could turn from being the truth to an elaborately crafted lie.

As I continued to put on the costume, I wondered what would have happened if I'd never been told the truth. I wondered if I would have gone on to live the life of someone who had no real purpose. Most of all I wondered if Chad would have still been alive if I hadn't come to this place.

"_Don't think about it now_," came M's voice. "_Focus on what needs to be done in this moment_."

"_But how_," I thought sadly as I looked in the mirror. I quickly fixed up my tan leather jacket so that it wasn't crooked. The forecast said it was supposed to get chilly later. After all, it was officially Fall now. The leaves hadn't begun to change color yet, but they would soon.

Underneath the jacket, I wore a black sequin T-shirt and a brown mini skirt with black boots. My hair was tied up into two low ponytails. It wasn't much of a costume really, but Milly told me that the accessories would pull the outfit together. She'd said that they would be laying on the table.

I turned around to find some jewelry on the table just as she'd told me. I quickly put on the black bangle bracelets and the gold hoop earrings. She obviously wanted to make me look like a punk rocker. Truth be told it's not really my style, but it'll work for what needs to be done.

Presently, I feel a deep emptiness from within, along with some stress and a desire to get away from here and go back to Juban before it's too late. I wanted to stay in order to find my brother, but it's clear to me now that this isn't the place to look for him. If I remember correctly, the best place to start isn't here at all, but in the Chinese Federation.

"_That picture, and that little girl_," I pondered as I finally left the back room. It wouldn't be long until it was time to go on stage. I'm sure that Rivalz was already waiting for me to get there.

"_Don't forget Julianna…_"

"_I know_," I replied. I didn't plan to abandon Lelouch, but I still needed to leave for a little while. I needed time to find myself and find the truth about who I really am. I remember some things, but others are unclear. Before I can do anything else I need to discover the real me and remember my past.

Hopefully I'll be able to do that with as few battle scares as possible.

* * *

At the exact same time

Euphemia P.O.V.

All around I saw crowds of people. Some were in the stands that were set up, others were walking around, and a good deal of them were heading to the main stage that was in front of the academy. Everything was bustling with excitement, even after the attack that was waged in Kyushu a few days ago.

I inclined my head toward Anna as I addressed her. "I'm really sorry, but there's something I want to talk to Suzaku about."

"It's all right your highness," she replied immediately. I nodded and continued to march ahead. I knew it took a lot for Anna and her partner to accompany me today. Even though the two of them would never say it, being my bodyguard had to be a taxing and sometimes frustrating job.

However, it will all be worth it once I tell Suzaku about my plan. There will be no need for fighting or anything like that. Everyone will be free to be themselves.

(Flashback)

The other night I talked with Schneizel about this plan. I hadn't been sure that he'd approve of it, but as usual he surprised me.

"Euphie, I think this is a wonderful idea you've come up with," he had told me.

"Really?" I asked while gently taking back my draft. "Then…"

"You should follow the path you believe in with all your heart," Schneizel interrupted. "I'll discuss it with Cornelia so that she understands."

"Are you saying that I can go ahead and make preparations?" I asked him.

He nodded. "I believe you should inform Suzaku first though."

"Okay, that won't be an issue at all brother Schneizel," I replied happily as I retreated. "Thank you very much."

(End Flashback)

"_Suzaku,_" I thought eagerly. "_My brother approved my idea, now we can…_"

I didn't get to complete my thought as a hand gently pushed me back. I turned to find a Japanese maid in front of me. She was stopping me from bumping into a young girl in a wheelchair. I was already apologizing for my mistake before I got a good look at her.

"I'm sorry," I exclaimed, addressing the young girl. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," the girl replied. I suddenly noticed that she was blind. "Are you okay.

After a moment or two I finally realized who the girl reminded me of. I wasn't sure if it was her, but I thought that I'd take a chance on it anyway.

"Nunnally?"

The young girl perked up. "That voice…is it you?"

I immediately kneeled down to her level. "Yes Nunnally, it's me Euphie."

A small smile worked it's way onto her angelic face as small tears fell from her closed eyes. "It really is you. I'm so glad."

I smiled at her. "We've got a lot of catching up to do Nunnally."

* * *

A/N: And that's the end of this chapter. I'll be honest and say that I slacked off a bit in this one. I hope it doesn't show though. I had a really rough time writing it, but now it's finished. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.

Note: Remember when I asked you all to guess what chapter this story was on for an oppurtunity to get a sneak preview of this story's sequel. Well, it is not a poll on my profile. If your reading this now and if you have time please go to my profile and vote for the number you think the chapter you think this story will end on. The numbers are 85-110 so there are a lot of options to choose from. If you don't want to do that then just guess a number in a review. I changed the deadline date to October 25th so that there'd be more time for you guys to vote. So, vote, vote, vote for the number folks. Whoever gets the closest or guesses right shall win the prize. Thanks everyone.


	79. The Real Me Part 2

A/N: Here it is. Chapter 79. This chapter is the one with the song in it. It's called 'The Real Me' by Alexis. I really love this song so I wanted to put it in. If you get a chance find it and listen to it. It's really upbeat and cool. I'm pretending that Rei wrote it, but in no way does it belong to her in actuality. Nor does it belong to me.

Disclaimer: Code Geass and Sailor Moon belong to their respective owners. The song isn't mine either. I only own my OC's.

Chapter 79

The Real Me Part 2

11:44 a.m.

Lelouch P.O.V.

"I don't believe you because you're a liar."

I inwardly scowled. It was bad enough that she left her room in the first place. Does she not know what could happen if the military were to find her? I swear her pizza addiction is going to be the thing that ruins me.

"I'm not going to deceive you over a pizza," I muttered irritably. "The military and the press are here. What if they see you?"

C.C. only shrugged. "I'll wear a disguise. I don't like cold pizza."

This whole day would have went by smoothly if not for her pizza loving ways. It made me want to kill Milly for even coming up with the idea. Pizza may be delicious, but at the moment I hated it with a fiery passion and all thanks to the immortal witch in front of me.

(Flashback)

The day had been running moderately well. I was annoyed with the constant calls from everyone, but it was still easily handled for the most part. Still, it's hard to plan a coup d'état when you have a bunch of festival nonsense to deal with. It made me wonder why Rei couldn't have finished up the last of the preparations.

It was at that moment that a huge stuffed mallet bonked me on the head. My reaction was to rub the now rather large lump on my head.

"I'm sorry," screamed a blue haired woman. I recognized her from the time when she'd come to retrieve Suzaku.

"The handle just broke in two…"

"_Soldiers_," I had thought with annoyance "_How peaceful the world is_."

"Hey, you, boy!"

I recognized that bored monotone voice almost immediately. Yes, the ever prevalent thorn in my side had undoubtedly arrived to make this moment worse.

"I want to know where I can find the biggest pizza in the world!"

If there had been any doubt in my mind before; there wasn't any now. I quickly turned around to face her.

She just stared. "Oh, it's you."

"Yes it's me," I replied angrily. "What are you doing here?"

"Didn't you hear me?" C.C. asked. "I'm looking for the biggest pizza in the world." She was suddenly holding up the flyer that advertised that despicable pizza.

With an agitated sigh, I quickly grabbed her arm and dragged her away from the blue haired woman. I was practically shouting the whole way until we came into the storage warehouse.

(End Flashback)

Yes, C.C. was definitely my biggest problem right now.

"I have a school festival and a coup d'état to run," I muttered with annoyance. "Why can't you just do what I say…"

In the distance I began to hear voices headed in our direction. I soon saw Kallen and two other people walking in from the back entrance.

"Why did you come to the school?" Kallen asked the man behind her. I silently groaned and turned away from C.C.. At the same time I motioned for her to stay put. She shrugged her reply.

"Kallen," I exclaimed a bit forcibly. "Authorized personnel only. Could you get them out of here now?"

The second Kallen heard my voice she tried to push the couple behind her away from my sight, but I saw them easily. The person I recognized gave me reason to believe that something was up.

"_Why is Ohgi here_," I thought to myself. "_Ugh, this is bad. If they see me here with C.C. then…_"

Another sound grabbed my attention. It didn't take long to realize who the voices belonged to. I quickly darted back to where C.C. was.

In the meantime, Shirley and Kallen began talking. I knew that Kallen was trying to distract her and Suzaku in order to lead them in the other direction. She obviously didn't want Suzaku to see Ohgi and that woman that was with him.

"Can this get anymore annoying," I whispered to myself.

"You can use your Geass can't you?" C.C. asked.

"It'd be dangerous to use it on Ohgi and whoever that is with him," I told her. "And I've already used it on everyone else here."

"Well, it's your own fault then," C.C. stated with a smirk on her face. "You shouldn't use it so freely."

"Your comments are not helping!"

"Is that Lelouch?" Shirley asked. "Are you here? There's something important I want to ask you."

"Find a way to get out of here fast," I whispered to C.C. before grabbing my small briefcase and walking away. "Shirley, can't it wait? I'm very busy as the festival chairman." I came around the corner and stood next to Kallen as Shirley and Suzaku approached.

"What are you talking about! You're never around in the first place."

Well, she had a point.

Suddenly, Rei rushed into the warehouse from where Suzaku and Shirley must have entered. She now wore the costume that Milly had picked out for her. She looked like a lead singer in a rock band. "Hey Shirley, did you and Suzaku find that propane fuel yet? Rivalz needed it ten minutes ago."

"We're still looking for it," Suzaku replied.

"Okay, then I'll just…"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Everyone turned to what Kallen was screaming about. I noticed that after we were distracted she used her pouch knife to cut the band that held the panels back. She quickly pushed it so that it would fall.

"The panels are falling!" she screamed. "RUN AWAY!"

Shirley didn't move as the panel headed straight for her. She just stood there screaming.

"Hey, don't just stand there!" Kallen shouted now rushing toward her.

"Yeah, watch out," Rei exclaimed, also running to push Shirley out of the way. They were able to push Shirley away from the falling panel and out of harms way, but they ended up colliding with each other.

At the same time I activated the gas valve by pressing the button on my controller. The warehouse filled with pink smoke as Suzaku and I quickly grabbed the panel so that it wouldn't fall on Kallen and Rei. It was pretty heavy, but with Suzaku holding up the other side it was at least bearable.

"Ouch," Rei muttered incoherently. "Are you okay Kallen?"

"Yeah," Kallen replied a bit groggily. "How about you Shirley?"

Shirley was now sitting behind Suzaku. "I'm good, thanks you guys."

"No problem, but where did all this smoke come from?" Kallen asked while looking around.

"It must be from detecting gas leaks," I stated. "It looks like the main valve was knocked loose…."

"Never mind that," Suzaku cut in. "Can someone help me please. I'm in a little pain here."

"What's wrong," Rei asked?

"My ankles," Suzaku replied shakily as Rei and Kallen got out from underneath the panel. "It's a familiar feeling."

"Let me take a look," Rei said as Suzaku and I lowered the panel to the ground. She sighed. "Looks like Author is up to his old tricks again. Let go Author."

The cat obeyed immediately. It's surprising how good Rei is with cats. They just automatically love her I suppose.

"That's not all," Suzaku stated, motioning to his other ankle. Two cats were biting on it.

"Oh my," Rei exclaimed immediately upon seeing the two cats. "Luna! Diana!"

The two cats looked up at Rei and suddenly let go of Suzaku's ankle.

"You two know better than that," Rei stated sternly while picking up the two cats. She suddenly turned her attention to Shirley. "You can get up now Shirley."

Shirley blinked in surprise. "Oh, right." She quickly stood. "Sorry, just a bit in shock there."

"No problem," Rei replied. "Now Lelouch, do you know where the extra fuel tanks are?"

I turned toward the almost demolished panel in the far corner. "Right back there."

"Thanks." She and the others rushed off the retrieve them and I left soon after, seeing that there was no reason for me to stay.

This was definitely going to be the longest day ever.

* * *

11: 50 a.m.

Rei P.O.V.

After exiting the warehouse and going off to a semi-reclusive place, I began to interrogate Diana and Luna. Luna was supposed to be in Juban and Diana was supposed to be in the future. So the question is, what exactly happened here?

"You better start explaining," I exclaimed.

"We're sorry." Diana said in a small voice. She looked frightened.

"Just explain to my why you're here and why the two of you were biting Suzaku."

Luna sighed. "I had a feeling that something sinister was going to happen soon. I wanted to make sure that you Serena and Rini were prepared for it. As for Suzaku…I'm not sure. For some reason whenever I see him I have to bite him. It's involuntary!

If that isn't the worse excuse ever I don't know what is.

"How about you Diana?" I asked, unconcerned with Luna at the moment.

"The Sailor Mars of the future sent me."

Now that was definitely a better excuse.

"Why would she send you here?"

"She said that you have to prepare yourself for what's ahead," Diana explained. "She told me to warn you about the danger. Something bad is going to happen soon."

"Can't you tell me what it is?" I asked. "If it's something that could threaten the planet I need to know."

"I wish I could tell you, but I was instructed not to," Diana replied. "Sailor Mars told me that in order to change the outcome of your future you have to be able to stop a fellow Sailor Scout from dying."

"Wait, how can that be…I thought…"

"In the future there are nine main Sailor Soldiers in Crystal Tokyo in the 30th century," Diana began. "That's including Neo-Queen Serenity and Small Lady. However, one of the Sailor Soldiers died in a massacre. You see there are supposed to be ten main Sailor Soldiers."

"So one of them died in a massacre?"

Diana nodded. "Yes, but I'm afraid that's all I'm allowed to tell you."

"Does Rini know about this?" I asked her. "Please Diana, you have to tell me."

"Actually no, she doesn't," Diana replied. "It's been kept from her for all of her life. If she were to know it could upset the balance of the world."

"But who could it be…"

"Hey Rei…"

The conversation abruptly ended as Rini herself came around the corner. When she saw the two cats she gave them an odd look, but quickly turned her attention to me.

"It's time Rei."

I checked my watch. I only had five minutes left.

"Is everything ready?"

"Yes, we're ready when you are," Rini replied cheerfully. She suddenly turned to the two cats. "You two behave while we're gone okay."

Diana and Luna nodded.

"Let's go," I said to Rini. We took off as quickly as possible. It was time for the performance, but with the new information I've just received. Well, lets just say that I've got a lot more to worry about now.

* * *

11:59 a.m.

Inside the control booth

Lelouch P.O.V.

"All right!" Rivalz shouted from the stage. "Any moment now we will begin the historic task of the making of the world's largest pizza. Please note that this contraption at my feet is an oven specially built for this occasion and is a fabulous waste of money."

"_That's what I thought_."

"Lelouch are you listening to me!"

"Yes," I lied. "I understand Shirley."

"So we'll talk about it tomorrow?"

"I promise to make time for you," I replied, looking back toward the stage. "Right now just send Group 'A' to the stage."

"You mean Rei?"

"Yes, and then…"

"Then send Group 'B' in to help with the pizza."

"Alright then Lelouch," Shirley answered simply. The connection was immediately cut off afterwards and I quickly turned my phone off for a moment.

I sighed. "_This feels so easy. If I make a mistake here, no one's life is on the line_."

Moments later Milly entered. "Not bad. Got everything on schedule."

"I've learned to manage people lately," I replied. "Still, they seem so optimistic, don't they? The Chinese Federation attacked just the other day, but look at everyone."

"That's why we need this," Milly stated.

"What?"

"Festivals are necessary, for everyone all the time," Milly answered. "You still need to learn a bit more."

I laughed a little. "Fine lesson learned Prez."

"By the way, there's one other thing I needed to ask you Lelouch."

"And what's that Milly?"

"Tell me, you like Rei right?"

I nearly fell out of my chair. "I…I hope you mean as a friend."

"Ugh, be serious Lelouch," Milly exclaimed impishly. "Does she mean something to you or not?"

I wasn't sure how to answer that at all, that was when I heard Rivalz announcing again.

"Now we present a little entertainment before our main event. I want to hear you scream loud and proud for my favorite student council member. The brave, the bold, and the beautiful Rei Hino!"

"Answer me Lelouch," Milly pressed. "Is she the reason why you and Shirley are fighting?"

The music from the stage began as Rei played her guitar. In seconds she was singing.

" _I trip, I fall, I catch myself_

_Even wishing I was someone else._

_I'm never where I'm supposed to be._"

"I'm not saying that Rei isn't a great person. She is, but you can't just dump Shirley like she's nothing you know."

"Shirley and I aren't even dating," I replied shakily as Milly's eyes bored into mine. I needed to escape immediately.

"_I laugh out loud at stupid things_

_When I'm nervous, I've been known to sing_

_I'm not sure what I should believe._

_I don't know who I am yet_

_But I know who, I wanna be._

_It's an adventure_

_Finding the real me (the real me)_

_I'm a reflection_

_Of everything I see, yeah_

_And I can't wait to discover (oh yeah)_

_But I know I'm gonna love her_

_The Real Me_"

"Listen Milly," I stated. "Rei is a very good friend, but she doesn't mean anything more than that."

Milly gave me a sour look. "You're lying."

"I am not!"

"Can I not have a best friend that's a girl without you or anyone else getting suspicious?" I asked.

"You two aren't just friends Lelouch," Milly replied bitterly. "Anyone with eyes can see it."

"_Anyone with eyes would see that you're out of your mind._"

"Just listen to her song Lelouch," she exclaimed.

I listened and suddenly realized what Milly meant.

"_I stumble, I crumble when your near_

_And all of my thoughts just disappear_

_I find myself in an awkward spot_

_I'm losing all my sleep at night_

_The only question in my mind_

_Does he love me?_

_Does he love me not?_"

"What's your point," I asked wearily, knowing that I was utterly defeated.

"My point is…"

"Lelouch!"

Yes, I've been saved from the antics of the crazy woman.

"Nunnally, how's the…" I didn't get to finish my sentence because at that moment I realized that Sayoko wasn't with her.

However, Euphemia was.

"Um…sorry I need a second Milly," I stated hurriedly as I got up from the chair. "Call me if something happens."

"Wait Lelouch…."

I didn't bother to stay any longer and let her tirade continue. There were other issues that had to be dealt with immediately. An issue that involved a princess who knew my secret.

Yep, definitely the longest day ever.

* * *

A/N: And that's the end of this chapter. This one took me a long time to write. I honestly did not know where to start, but it all worked out and I think this turned out well. Also, if you have time, check out that song. It's really good. Also, go vote on the poll in order to guess what chapter this story will end on. Or you can guess in a review. Whoever wins gets a sneak preview of this story's sequel. So vote, vote, vote or guess, guess, guess.

Now for the questions

Who was the Sailor Scout that died? Is it one of the inner or outer soldiers?

What's Euphemia's plan? Is it something that will make everything better or will it make things worse?

Is Juban in danger?

Will Rei ever find her brother?

Find out the answers to these questions and more in the next chapter of…

'A Date With Destiny'


	80. The Special Zone Part 1

A/N: So much to put in these chapters and so little time. Let's see what happens in this one. Be warned though. It won't be long until the real surprises begin. This chapter is only leading up to the drama ahead.

Note: Also, since we're getting close to the end. I want you guys to guess what chapter the story will end on. You can guess up to October 25th which is...wait isn't that today? I honestly don't know. Actually I'll extend it until November 25th. Anyway, I've put this question on a poll on my profile now. If you've already guessed a number in a review you don't have to vote on the poll. Anyway, whoever wins or guesses the closest shall win a sneak peek of this story's sequel "Here We Go Again."

Disclaimer: Nothing from Code Geass or Sailor Moon belongs to me. They belong to their creators. (Who by the way, are geniuses.)

Chapter 80

The Special Zone Part 1

A little later

Euphemia P.O.V.

There was a certain magic in the air on this day. I can't explain it, but everything seemed brighter and clearer than ever before. I could see the smiling faces of the crowd as Suzaku used the Ganymede to toss the dough of the soon to be giant pizza. There was excitement and happiness all around for Britannians and Japanese alike. This scene will become my portrait of the future. The future where everyone can live in peace and where there is a place for everyone.

"Can he get it any larger folks?" the blue haired boy asked the crowd. "Come on Sir Suzaku, we have high hopes for you!"

"Last year it was my turn to do it," Lelouch stated. "But I can't compare to a real pro."

For a moment I'd forgotten Lelouch was even here. My thoughts had been caught up in the moment. Yes, this was the kind of life I'd imagined for myself. The life of a normal girl. It wouldn't be long until I had that again. Soon I would be free.

"This is a day of sweet surprises," I stated as I repositioned myself on the stone steps. "To think you and Nunnally were so close all this time and that you and Suzaku are friends as well."

"Yeah, I guess it is," Lelouch replied.

"I know I'm glad to be with you again Euphie," Nunnally exclaimed happily. "I've had such a wonderful time."

I smiled. "I'm glad I could make you happy Nunnally. Likewise, I never want to see people unhappy again."

"Remember," Lelouch began. "we can't meet after this."

"That's not true; I found a solution for everything."

"A solution?" Lelouch asked.

"You see…"

I would have told him about my plan, but the wind decided to violently blow past us in that moment. In seconds my hat flew away from my head and it revealed my pink locks. My identity was revealed in an instant.

"Is that Princess Euphemia!"

"_I didn't think I'd have to deal with the consequences so fast though_," I thought as I quickly got up. The crowd of people began to turn toward us.

"Lelouch, take Nunnally away!" I commanded.

"Sorry to leave you at a time like this," he replied as he pushed Nunnally's wheelchair in the opposite direction. At the same time a bombardment of teenagers and T.V. people came rushing toward me. I wasn't sure what to do in that moment. I thought about running, but that'd do little to help the situation. I heard Suzaku shouting in the distance and saw the pizza dough fly into a faraway tree. Some people were going to be pretty disappointed by that.

(a/n: You have no idea.)

Three soldiers suddenly surrounded me. I heard gunshots, but it barely resonated in my brain. The guns had probably been aimed at the sky though, so I didn't worry about anyone getting hurt at the moment. I finally noticed Miss Cecile standing right in front of me.

"Everyone stop this at once," she shouted. "Do you realize who this is? This is the sub-viceroy; the third imperial princess."

I suddenly noticed Anna and my other bodyguard rush in front of her. "Thanks for your help, but we'll take it from here. Stand back…"

"H.I. T.V.," a woman stated from the very front of the crowd. "A comment! Just one word please."

More people began to crowd us as the requests for me to speak continued. I ended up being smashed up against Cecile and the mass of bodyguards trying to protect me.

"This is getting tight," Cecile stated. I definitely agreed.

"Please excuse me," I pleaded, trying to find a way out of this. "No don't come any closer please."

My request fell on deaf ears and I was sure that my fate had been sealed. However the hand of a knightmare frame came into my line of sight. I rushed to the outstretched knightmare hand and it lifted me up. It was Suzaku.

"Princess Euphemia," Suzaku exclaimed. "You're not hurt are you?"

"I'm fine," I replied gratefully. "Thank you Suzaku." It was then that I began to search the crowds for Lelouch and Nunnally. I soon found them hiding in a booth where food had been sold earlier that day.

"_Thank heavens_," I thought happily. "_They're all right._"

The woman from earlier suddenly called up to me. She asked if I'd make a statement. That gave me an idea.

"Could you please network this broadcast nationwide," I politely asked.

"What? You mean go live right now?"

"Euphie?" Suzaku asked.

"I have a very important announcement to make," I answered quickly.

And this announcement was going to be the first step in changing the world for the better. Yes, this would make the world a gentler place. It will be the world that Nunnally wishes for. The need for bloodshed and war will no longer be needed in this area. I'll finally be able to freely love Suzaku and Lelouch will be free from his burdens as well.

It all starts here in this moment.

"We're going live now your highness," the woman stated.

Well, here we go.

* * *

At that exact moment

Rei P.O.V.

Just when you think you've gotten past one obstacle, something else swoops in and makes you realize that there's still a long way to go before you can finally relax.

The performance was a great success. The band played the music perfectly, Serena and Rini lip-synched, which helped out greatly, and I didn't succumb to my exhaustion. Things had been looking up for the first time in a while.

Then out of nowhere, as Suzaku is making the pizza, Shirley yells out 'Princess Euphemia' and all chaos ensues. Still, my mind didn't dwell on the fact that Euphie had gotten caught. I just wanted to know why she had come here in the first place. Seriously, she had no business coming to this school!

Unfortunately, the annoying yet kind princess had a bad habit of being impulsive. It was just in her nature to possibly cause trouble in some way whenever she got the chance.

And now…I had a feeling that it was something big this time.

At the moment, she stood on the hand of the Ganymede with Suzaku at the controls of course. She'd just been given the signal to give her statement to the world.

"I am Euphemia, sub-viceroy of Area 11 of the Holy Britannian Empire," Euphie began. "There is something of great consequence that I wish to tell you all today." She paused for a moment and took a deep breath before going on. "I, Euphemia Li Britannia hereby declare the formation of the Specially Administrated Zone of Japan in the area surrounding Mount Fugi."

"_No way_," I thought. "_Is she really recognizing Japan_?"

"Something doesn't seem right here," Serena stated. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

I did too, but I didn't vocalize it at that moment. I needed to hear the rest first.

"Within the Specially Administrated Zone of Japan, elevens will be permitted to call themselves Japanese," Euphie continued. "Restrictions against elevens and special rights for Britannians will no longer exist within this zone. It will be a place where elevens and Britannians live side by side as equals!"

I agreed with Euphemia on this idea yet…something felt oddly wrong here. Something sinister was brewing. That fact couldn't be denied as I watched Euphemia speak. There was definitely more to this declaration.

"Do you hear me, Zero?"

Oh lord, that's bound to cause some issues.

"What are we going to do?" Serena asked. "This is really going to cause issues for you know who."

"I don't know," I replied. "I just don't know Serena."

"Well, we've got to come up with something," Rini commented. "We can't ignore this."

"I don't care about your past nor who your are underneath that mask," Euphemia stated. "I beg you to join us in creating this special zone of freedom. Please Zero, help me build a new future within Britannia. A place for everyone!"

Some people cheered while others muttered their disbelief. As for the three of us, we were all thinking the same thing.

What were the Black Knights going to do?

However, at the same time I didn't see it as something that related to us anymore. Lelouch could deal with this problem on his own, and that's if there's really anything wrong with it to begin with.

Still, I have a feeling. No…I'm being paranoid. Nothing will happen and everything will be fine.

* * *

About two hours later

Inside Rei's dorm room

Serena P.O.V.

"Are you completely sure about this?"

"Positive Serena, this has absolutely nothing to do with us," Rei replied as she packed up her things. "Besides, we need to go back to Juban eventually. I can't avoid Haruka forever."

I knew that, but that didn't mean that I couldn't avoid her forever.

"Anyway, there are some things that the Sailor Scouts need to figure out," Rei continued.

"Yeah," Rini agreed while picking up some clothes. "Like the fact that we have a new enemy to deal with."

"Not to mention that half our team is injured," Rei added. "It's just for the best Serena."

I guess they're right, but for some reason I had a bad feeling that we needed to stick around. Maybe that was because we'd been here for so long now. It had become like home.

"We can't just leave Lelouch though," I countered. "He might need our help."

"If he needs us he can call us," Rei stated easily. She then packed her clothes into the big briefcase she had. "I think this is what's best for everyone Serena."

"Yeah, I guess so," I said. She was right. We don't belong here. We'd only get in the way if we stayed. Besides, I need to go back to Juban so that I can get my grades up. Seriously, a negative one hundred is as bad as it gets.

"So it's settled then," Rei stated as she picked up the magic mirror from her dresser. "Let's go back to the mansion and get the remainder of our things."

"Okay then," I agreed as I grabbed onto Rei's shoulder. "If you believe this to be the best path to travel on then I'll follow your lead."

Rei and Rini suddenly gave me weird looks. "Since when are you all philosophical?"

I blinked. "Philo what?"

"Never mind," they both replied.

I shrugged. My friends can be so weird sometimes.

* * *

Around the same time in the Juban hospital lobby

(With Hotaru)

"_Please Zero, help me build a new future within Britannia. A place for everyone_!"

"_And that was Princess Euphemia's proclamation of the Specially Administrated Zone of Japan. Elevens will be allowed to…_"

"This is awesome!"

Hotaru Tomoe looked over to her good friend Tomaru Kawaguchi. He had a wide grin on his face as they watched the report on Princess Euphemia's declaration of the special zone. Hotaru didn't think too much of it since it had little to do with her really. She was more concerned with Rei, Serena, and Rini. They were still living in that area.

"What's so great about it?" Hotaru asked as she changed the channel with the remote.

"Don't you understand what this means for us Hotaru?"

"I won't unless you enlighten me," Hotaru stated with a light smirk on her face. Tomaru sighed out a bit of his frustration, but it didn't faze Hotaru. After all, when you're the guardian of death you tend to be unaffected by mundane things.

"Do you remember what you told me about your destiny?" Tomaru asked her.

Hotaru didn't have to answer. Of course she remembered how she'd betrayed her friends by telling Tomaru her secret two weeks ago. She remembered every last detail of that fateful day.

"So what's your point?"

"If we register for the special zone you won't have to fight anymore," Tomaru stated excitedly. "And I'll never have to watch anyone I care about die again."

"How do you know you can trust them?" Hotaru wondered aloud.

Tomaru paused for a moment. "Because of Rei I guess."

Hotaru was shocked by this. "You know Rei?"

He nodded. "I met her the day she arrived in Area 11. She's got powers like you and the others right?"

Hotaru hesitantly nodded.

"Well, Rei's a lot like that princess," Tomaru explained. "They fight for what they believe in."

Hotaru wasn't sure what to make of his words, but she smiled anyway. "True, Rei is like that, but I'm not sure about Euphemia."

"Come on Hotaru," Tomaru exclaimed. "Let's register for the special zone together."

"I don't know," Hotaru replied. "Since she was the guardian of death she could sense when an aura of death was coming. There was a darkness around Euphemia, that much Hotaru could tell. Something was off about the whole situation.

However, Hotaru had fallen in love with the boy next to her. He was her polar opposite in a lot of ways, but she could trust him and that's what mattered to her. There was also the fact that she wanted an escape from her impending destiny. If Tomaru believed that the special zone could save her, then she'd take the chance.

"All right." she agreed. "I'll register with you."

And so begins the cruel joke called fate.

* * *

In a separate dimension

"Are you sure this is what you heard K3?"

"Yes, the information is accurate cousin," K3 replied as E.E. drank her glass of grape soda. "Sailor Mars and her friends are going back to Juban and Princess Euphemia has declared the special zone for Japan as you predicted."

E.E. smirked slightly. "I see then. And what of the guardian of death?"

"She is registering for the special zone," K3 answered. "You knew that."

E.E. scowled a bit, but didn't say anything about it. "I don't think anything needs to be done as of now K3. This time, we should let destiny play out."

K3 was puzzled by her words. "Are you sure that will work."

"The other plans we executed didn't work," E.E. stated. "We were only given this opportunity again because of an old friend of mine."

"Do you mean that white haired boy with that weird necklace?"

E.E. laughed at K3's surprise. "Yes, he's been a great help to me, but he told me that this was our last chance to get rid of the Sailor Scouts. If we failed this time there'd be nothing left he could do for us."

"Does that mean that you're…"

"Yes," E.E. interrupted. "I'm still spiritually bound to him. However, I have a plan to change that."

"Well, tell me," K3 exclaimed. E.E. only smiled and drank more of her grape soda.

"Go back to the school K3," she ordered. "I'll send you to kill Rei when the time is right."

"Very well then." With that the immortal disappeared out of sight. E.E. smiled and finished off the grape soda. Once she finished it she flicked on the T.V. again and watched as Hotaru and Tomaru snuck out of the hospital and towards the area where the barrier between the Juban district and the Tokyo Settlement was the weakest. It wouldn't be long until that barrier collapsed completely.

"_Prepare yourselves Sailor Scouts_," E.E. thought wickedly. "_For this world will soon plummet into chaos once again. You may have been able to defeat your other enemies. You may have beaten the strongest Sailor Soldier that ever lived, but you won't defeat me. Not this time._"

* * *

At Hikawa Shrine

9:00 p.m.

Rei P.O.V.

"Yes," I exclaimed happily as my head hit the pillow of my long lost bed. "It's good to finally be back where I belong."

Though M was nagging about how I needed to go back immediately; I just smiled it off and pretended that she was that little annoying voice in my head…which she was in this instance.

All that aside though, I was finally moving on with my life. I'd go back to Area 11 every once in a while to check on Lelouch and Nunnally, but otherwise I did not intend to ever return. My place was here with my grandpa and with the Sailor Scouts.

"_Rei, I demand that you return to the Tokyo Settlement this instant_," M exclaimed from within my head. I barely paid attention. Instead I let my eyes droop and slowly I allowed myself to succumb to the exhaustion that had been eating away at me. I honestly didn't care if I had a nightmare tonight. As long as I get some rest I'm okay with any nightmare that comes.

"_Fine, but I warned you_," M stated angrily while disappearing out of my head altogether. My smile widened and I quickly fell into a deep sleep.

Of course after an hour of sleeping the nightmares came as I expected. However, what I didn't expect was the nightmare that filled my mind and soul with it's horrific images. In the end I realized I would have been better off to just stay up.

* * *

A/N: What is the nightmare that Rei is having? In order to find out, you'll have to read the next chapter.


	81. The Special Zone Part 2

A/N: This author's note is a warning for the chapter below. It is rated **M**because of the graphic nature of this nightmare that Rei is experiencing. I would tell you more, but I don't want to reveal what's happening, so just so you know it is rated **M**.

Disclaimer: Come on. It's chapter 81. I think you know that the shows/manga don't belong to me. (Although, I wish they did.) :)

Chapter 81

The Special Zone Part 2

_She thought that going home would be best. She thought that everything would be fine once she returned home where she belonged. She had been sure that the problems in her world would disappear if she were back where she needed to be._

_However, this was not so._

_Rei had fallen asleep in her bedroom at the Hikawa Shrine around nine o'clock. She'd been sleeping peacefully. After all, when you've been staying up all night for weeks on end you tend to tire out eventually. This was the case for our heroine._

_However, when your psychic, rest is something that causes great distress. The future constantly shows up in your dreams and you never truly get a good night sleep. For Rei, this was true as well. Although in her case, the future showed terror. It showed the devastation and the destruction._

_And this specific nightmare showed genocide._

* * *

Rei P.O.V.

"Can you all die please?"

I didn't register what was happening immediately. I knew this was a dream, but it was also a vision of the future. That's why everything feels so real.

"I would ask you all to just commit suicide, but that wouldn't work would it?"

Who is that? Where am I anyway? Right now it's completely dark and I can only hear that voice.

"I'm sorry General, but I mustn't let anyone stand in my way," the voice continued. "I have to kill all the Japanese."

My eyes abruptly opened, though I didn't realize they'd been closed. I was still dreaming of course since I wasn't in my bedroom back at the Hikawa Shrine. I was sitting at the back of a stadium and on the stage was a young woman. I recognized her instantly.

"_Euphie_," I thought in wonder. "_What's going on? Why is this all so familiar?_"

"I Euphemia Li Britannia command you to kill the Japanese!"

Suddenly, knightmares surrounded the people closer to the ground. I was close to the exit, but I couldn't move an inch. My body refused to move. I even tried to talk, but that ended up being futile as well. I was frozen in time and there was nothing I could do to defend myself.

"Go on soldiers, kill the Japanese," Euphie shouted again. I watched as she was handed a machine gun by a soldier that was nearby. Euphie gratefully took it and began shooting everyone around her. Men, women, and children were caught in the spray of bullets. Blood covered the ground around the princess as she continued firing. It covered her face and her body though none of the blood was her own. By now the knightmares had gotten to the people who had been escaping from the upper part of the stadium where I was sitting. The knightmare aimed it's machine gun right at me and quickly began shooting.

Instead of dying and waking up from this nightmare, the bullets hit every inch of my body. I felt immense pain all over, but I couldn't move or scream. All I could do was sit there and watch the blood ooze out from my body. My mind didn't register how I could still be alive at this point, but I was.

The knightmare moved on after a moment and it was then that I could finally move. My body collapsed onto the ground as my blood soaked through my clothes. I couldn't talk yet, but I could crawl a little bit.

"Julianna?"

I looked up to find Euphemia standing right over me with the machine gun in her hands.

"I'm sorry, but I have to kill all the Japanese."

"Euphie," I muttered softly. "Why?"

"Because brother commanded me to," Euphie replied.

I looked at her more closely as her words clicked in my brain. "No, Geass!"

Euphemia pulled the trigger of her machine gun, filling me with another blast of pain and anguish.

Then out of nowhere I ended up back where the dream started; sitting in the stadium and unable to move as Euphemia gave her horrific commands.

The dream continued on like that for a long time. It started where I was unable to move when Euphemia issued her attack. Then the knightmare blew thousands of bullets into my body. I'd collapse to the ground only to find Euphemia standing over me with the gun. She'd look at me with those Geass colored eyes and pull the trigger. After that the dream would start over from the beginning.

Apparently this was my punishment for going to Area 11 in the first place. This was the punishment for letting Chad die and for killing the innocent people in the Saitama ghetto.

But after going through this nightmare eleven times, I wondered why I wasn't waking up. For a moment I wondered if I was dead.

"ENOUGH!" I screamed, finding my voice around the twelfth time the dream repeated itself. "PLEASE STOP!"

It didn't stop, instead the dream changed. I now found myself standing behind Hotaru and Tomaru. They were surrounded by the grownups who had tried to protect them. They were soaked in the blood just as I was.

Euphemia stood before them, preparing to fire.

"No stop it!" I screamed jumping in front of them. By now I was used to the pain of bullets piercing my flesh. I wasn't afraid of it anymore, but this time the bullets didn't even touch me. It was like I was a ghost or something. The bullets went right through me and blasted Hotaru and Tomaru. They were both dead within the instant.

"I'm really sorry Julianna, but I have to kill all the Japanese," Euphie stated again.

In that moment, I'd prepared myself to be killed by her again. That didn't happen.

Instead, the sky turned red and the wind began to pick up. Before I knew it, Chad was there standing in front of me.

"Rei, you have to stop this," Chad exclaimed as he looked around. I did the same and realized that we were surrounded by carcasses. The stench of death was all around us with no chance of escape.

"Why are you here?" I asked him frantically. "Is this…"

"This is the future if you don't find a way to stop it," Chad cut in. "You've got to wake up now."

"I know but…" I trailed off. I thought that I would have by now but…something is wrong.

"You can't wake up can you!" Chad guessed.

"Yeah, I should have by now…"

"Then there's only one way out of this," Chad stated as he began to morph into someone else. I suddenly found myself staring into the eyes of my other self yet again.

"Julianna, do you truly want to avoid becoming a monster?" she asked while I stood there, unsure of what to do in the moment.

"Well do you?"

I nodded as she drew her sword.

"Then you must defeat me here and now," she stated simply. "That is the only way to prevent your destiny."

I willed for my father's sword to appear in my hand. When it did I quickly unsheathed it and transformed into Sailor Mars. The battlefield was the mass of carcasses around us and the only way to win and get away from this nightmare was to destroy the girl in front of me.

My other self had Geass on her side while I had my original powers. In that way she had the advantage over me. I already knew that this wasn't going to be an easy battle.

"Prepare to die Julianna!" she screamed charging forward.

"You won't beat me," I replied angrily. "Prepare to face my wrath!"

And with that…the battle began.

* * *

That morning

Around 8:00 a.m.

Serena P.O.V.

"REI!"

Ugh! I'm really getting tired of yelling like this. I wish she'd just come out of that house already.

"REI!"

"Serena! Shut up!" Rini screamed. "Rei is probably just running late you dimwit!"

"Oh, why do you always have to treat me this way Rini," I chided. "It's not very lady-like you know."

"It's also not lady-like to scream like a lunatic at eight in the morning," Rini fired back.

"She's got a point Serena," Luna added while Diana nodded. I just frowned and began yelling again.

"You never listen to me!" Rini exclaimed irritably. "Can't you think things through for once?"

I stopped yelling to chide my future daughter once again. "Rini, it isn't like Rei to be late for anything. She's normally the one yelling at me. Besides that we promised Haruka that we'd meet her at the hospital at eight thirty. We'll never make it on time if Rei doesn't come out soon."

"I don't see what the big deal is Serena," Luna said with a yawn. "You're not one to be punctual anyway. Haruka doesn't expect you to be on time."

Sure, easy for her to say. She's not the one that has to deal with Haruka's anger. If anything she's got no reason to come with us anyway.

After another minute I saw Rei's grandpa rush out of the house. He immediately came to me.

"SERENA!"

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked. "Rei was supposed to meet us out here five minutes ago. If she doesn't come out soon I'm gonna…"

"LISTEN!" he interrupted. "Rei's powers have gone nuts!"

Rei's grandpa knew about Rei being Sailor Mars now, so I immediately knew what he meant. "Go on."

"I can't get into her room, but I can tell that things are flying around in there," he informed me. "And every once in a while she screams. If not for your screaming, all of Japan would hear her.

"This sounds bad Rini," I whispered. "Rei's powers might have taken over her again…"

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**"

"See what I mean?" Rei's grandpa asked.

We had to cover our ears so I could see what he meant, but I didn't know what to do about it at all.

"Serena, we've got to do something!" Rini exclaimed.

"_I already know that_," I thought angrily. "Rini, go to the hospital and get Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru. They'll be able to help."

"What about you?" Rini asked.

"I'll stay and figure out a way to get into Rei's room," I told her. "I assume that she's using her powers to keep it shut. Hopefully I can find a way to break down that barrier."

"Are you sure about this?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, just hurry up and get them."

"Right," Rini replied as she took off with Luna and Diana at her heels. In the same second, Rei's grandpa and I ran into the house.

* * *

In the Tokyo Settlement

Suzaku P.O.V.

"Over 200,000 people have applied to join the Japan special zone," I proclaimed as Euphie and I watched the city below us. "The way things look that number is only going to grow."

"Thanks to you Suzaku," Euphie replied sweetly. "Because of what you represent to the Japanese people, everyone is rallying. They believe in what we're doing here."

"No, you give me too much credit," I told her. "It must be due to your proclamation princess."

She scowled when I called her that and I laughed before continuing. "I'm truly grateful for this. I really am."

"Just as I'm grateful to you," she stated, the smile returning to her features. "And I hope that you're going to help me with everything that's still to come."

I turned toward her in the usual fashion; completely prepared to bow as I usually did with my superiors, but I forgot that Euphie was different from them.

"Not like that." she scolded almost immediately. I sighed.

"Yes."

She giggled at my lack of words and in the next moment she was hugging me.

"Oh, Suzaku. There's no need to be so formal."

"I know that," I murmured as I waved my fingers through her hair. "It's just a bad habit."

"Well, you won't feel the need to be so formal once the special zone is established," she exclaimed as she ended our hug. "We'll be free to be exactly who we're supposed to be."

My smile widened as she continued to speak on her goals for the special zone. I really was grateful to her for this. After all, I knew what she was giving up to set up this zone of freedom. Accepting Zero hadn't helped the circumstances either. She'd had no choice but to give up her claim to the Britannian throne.

Still, giving that up hadn't been hard for her to do. Her dream was to live a normal life. A life where she could be free to be who she wanted; to love who she wanted to love.

"Are you listening Suzaku?"

I blushed a bit before answering. "I was just thinking of all the reasons why I love you Euphie. It's a long list."

Euphie giggled again. "Thank you Suzaku. I love you too, but you should still listen to me when I talk to you."

"Right, I'm sorry your…."

"Ahem," she cut in.

"Right, I'm sorry Euphie."

"That's okay Suzaku," Euphie replied happily. "There will be plenty of time to talk after the ceremony tomorrow."

"You sound excited." I stated.

"I am," Euphie exclaimed. "Tomorrow is the day we change the world."

* * *

A few hours later in another area of the city

Lelouch P.O.V.

"We're here Lelouch."

I finally registered the fact that Rivalz was talking to me, but I still didn't answer him. There were just too many other things on my mind at the moment.

"Earth to Lelouch," Rivalz rambled. "You okay?"

I guess I have no choice but to answer him now. Otherwise he'll just continue to annoy me.

"Sorry," I told him while removing my helmet. "Got lost in my thoughts again."

"That's not anything new," Rivalz replied with a laugh. I would have argued that he was no better than me in that department, but I decided not to. Arguing with Rivalz would be pointless, so I just got out of the sidecar.

"Sorry about having you drop me off like this," I said. Rivalz shrugged.

"You helped me go shopping after all. Besides, I heard you were gonna meet up with Shirley."

His smile had grown wider when he mentioned Shirley. No doubt that he was happy that my attention was no longer directed toward Rei. I honestly don't know why he and Milly are convinced that I'm interested in her. She holds no attraction for me whatsoever.

"_Liar_," my conscious muttered. I inwardly scowled. My conscious really needs to stop doing this to me.

"She might need me to go shopping too," I stated while taking off the goggles Rivalz had loaned to me. "Britannians shouldn't be worried just because of the special zone starting up.

"Yeah, I think you're right," Rivalz replied. "Anyway you better make up with Shirley pretty soon buddy."

Now his smirk had turned into an evil glare. He was basically warning me to stay away from his girl. Seriously, I'm not interested in her!

"_Liar_."

"_Shut up_," I thought with a very evident frown on my face. Luckily I was distracted by someone else's yelling.

"It's a nobleman," Rivalz announced after we had both turned toward the sound. "A shinning example of class."

This time I gave Rivalz a real glare. A glare that screamed, "You call beating up a defenseless person an act of a person with class. Get a grip on reality!"

Of course, I didn't say any of that out loud. The glare did all the talking for me.

"Geez, don't you know sarcasm when you hear it," Rivalz amended as we watched the nobleman beat the young boy with his cane. "Chill Lelouch."

I finally decided that something needed to be done about the situation.

"You think you're equal to us now," the man was shouting. "The lower classes should simply obey their betters without any back talk!"

"There it is," I exclaimed as I approached the nobleman. "The true nature of the sub-viceroy's benevolence." At the same moment I noticed other people around. Behind the nobleman was a taller man with a bowler hat. He was probably our nobleman's bodyguard. By the young boy, who was Japanese, were some other Japanese people who looked utterly frightened of the nobleman in front of them. The whole scene sickened me.

"What do you want?" the nobleman asked.

"Doesn't it feel good to look down from above?" I asked, not answering his question. "It is rather like being a God."

"Hold it there schoolboy," the bowler hat man stated. "Just back off."

"I think you should go home right now," I replied while activating my Geass. It didn't take long for the red glow to appear in his eyes.

"Yeah okay, I will," he said with a sigh. "Well, I better get going."

The nobleman was now in a state of shock. "What did you say to him? Come back her at once."

As the nobleman tried to chase after the other man, I stood in front of the young boy that the nobleman had been beating.

"What's wrong Sir nobleman?" I asked once he turned around. He growled but I continued nonetheless. His type didn't phase me.

"Confusing borrowed power with your own ability is a mistake you know. Garbage like you should simply die and be thrown out where no one…"

"All right already," Rivalz stated as I trailed off. "Let's break this up. Mister, why don't you apologize."

The man became livid with fury. "APOLOGIZE! YOU INSOLENT WHELP!"

"**Go away**," I shouted. I didn't use my Geass on him, mainly because the second before I could my eye began to throb. I didn't think too much of it though. The situation had been handled. The nobleman had departed.

The boy who had been on the ground stood. "Thank you very much."

"It was nothing," I replied as he walked away.

Suddenly I heard a beeping. It sounded like the communicator Rei gave me, but I wasn't entirely sure.

"Hey what's that beeping?" Rivalz asked as I reached into my pocket. When he saw the communicator his expression became even more puzzled.

"Rei gave this to me," I told him as I confirmed that the beeping did indeed come from this small device. "She told me to use this if there was an emergency and I needed her help, but normally she's the one calling me."

"Really?" Rivalz asked, a glare fixed in his features. I ignored it though and pressed the button on the communicator. In the next second Serena filled the screen…wait a second.

"Serena?" In that same second I could have sworn that I heard Rivalz let out a sigh in relief, but I figured I was just being paranoid.

"Lelouch, thank goodness I finally reached you!" Serena shouted.

"What's going on?" I asked already knowing that something was wrong.

"It's Rei," Serena explained. In the background I heard a lot of screaming. "Listen, her powers have totally gone crazy!"

Serena didn't realize that she'd just blown Rei's cover, but I don't think that if she'd known she would have cared anyway. The girl was in complete panic mode.

"Powers?" Rivalz asked.

"Serena, I doubt there's anything I can do to help," I stated while ignoring Rivalz again. "What about your other friends…"

"It's **your **fault that she has these new powers in the first place," she screamed. "Not to mention that we've already tried everything we can think of over here. Nothing is working. You're the only person I can think of that can help her now. Please…"

"Okay then," I interrupted. "Where are you?"

"Hikawa Shrine, in the Juban district," Serena replied. "Please hurry Lelouch." The connection died soon after. I didn't want to have to deal with this now, but there was no other choice. Besides, I owe Rei for all the things she's done to help me out.

"Lelouch, you better explain to me what's going on," Rivalz snarled; having heard the entire conversation between me and Serena. He looked furious, but there was no time to dwell on that. I needed to get to Hikawa Shrine, but I can't risk Rivalz finding out about Rei being Sailor Mars.

"Well, I'm waiting!"

"There isn't time to explain right now Rivalz," I replied. "We need to head towards Tokyo Tower immediately." If I remembered correctly, Rei had said something about the Juban district being close to the tower when we'd walked there that night.

"What about Shirley?" Rivalz asked as I put the helmet and goggles back on.

"I'll call her and explain later," I replied. "Besides, I'm pretty sure that she was going to blow me off anyway. We were supposed to meet right here five minutes ago."

"Fine, but you better explain what's wrong with Rei when we get to wherever we're going," Rivalz muttered. "You said towards Tokyo Tower right?"

"Yes, once we get there we'll have to turn into a district called Juban," I told him. "Once in that district we have to head east, that is if I remember correctly."

Rivalz started to rev up the engine as I got into the sidecar again. "East? How far?"

"I don't know," I answered. "All I know is that we have to get to Hikawa Shrine. It's where Rei lives when she's not living at Ashford or in that mansion that's closer to the downtown area."

"But I thought that she was Britannian," Rivalz retorted.

"Well, she's not!" I snarled. "Just get me to that shrine now!"

"Then what is she?"

There isn't time for this nonsense. "She's Japanese."

Rivalz narrowed his gaze. "I thought so."

In the next second he sped forward and then turned around so that we were heading toward Tokyo Tower. He looked furious, but I no longer cared about how Rivalz felt about Rei. It was more important to stop her from destroying everything around her.

"_After all_," my conscious began. "_You can't have one of your best friends destroy herself_."

"_Didn't I tell you to shut up_," I thought angrily.

"_It's not my fault that you can't control your own thoughts_."

Why does my conscious have to sound like C.C.?

* * *

A/N: This chapter wasn't as graphically traumatizing as I'd hoped. (Well, in terms in Rei's dream anyway.) I think I did pretty good though. What I want to know is what you all think, so press that green button down there. You know you want to review. You know you can't resist the mouse's gravitational pull to that button.

**(Lelouch): Give it a rest.  
****(TTY7): Fine.**

Thanks for reading the chapter. Please review.


	82. The Special Zone Part 3

A/N: I'm going to go ahead and rate this chapter **M **too. In fact the next few chapters will probably be **M** rated. I'm not sure, we'll see. Anyway, hope you'll enjoy this chapter. Prepare for the drama!

Disclaimer: Refer to chapters 1-81 for a disclaimer please.

Chapter 82

The Special Zone Part 3

Serena P.O.V.

4:56 p.m.

"_**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!**_"

"CRASH!"

"BOOM!"

"_**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!**_"

"BOOM!"

"CRASH!"

"CRASH!"

"_**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!**_"

It's been going on like that all day long. Ever since eight a.m. to now. Eight hours if you want to be technical about it. In either case, we were just now realizing that there was nothing that could be done about this until Lelouch got here.

"Serena!" Rini shouted. "Try breaking the barrier again."

"We've already tried that," I replied angrily.

"If we can't get in, how do you expect Lelouch to?" Setsuna asked.

"_**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!**_"

"I don't know," I replied after the screaming stopped. "He might be able to since he means something to Rei."

"Good reasoning," Michiru stated. "But at this rate, Rei is going to destroy the house." At that exact moment a piece of the roof came crashing down for the third time today.

"Lelouch will be here soon," I told her. "If he can't break through to her, we're all going to be in trouble."

"Let's try again," Rei's grandpa suggested. "We've got nothing to lose."

"_Except for our lives_," I thought fearfully. "Okay, lets go ahead and try again."

I transformed back into Sailor Moon and the others followed suit. In the next second we tried every attack we could think of to break down the barrier and get through the door.

"Put everything you've got into it," I ordered while focusing all my energy into my scepter's Crystal Power Kiss attack. "Maybe this time we'll get through it."

"Got it," everyone said at once.

"Now, Mr. Hino, do you think you can use your spiritual powers one more time," I asked.

"I believe so, but only if you're able to crack the barrier like last time," he replied.

"Okay then. Focus harder girls!"

We all put every last bit of energy we had into the blast. It was barely strong enough to crack the barrier again.

"Go," I told Rei's grandpa. "Hurry."

He quickly got out a talisman. "Rin, Hyou, Tou, Sha, Kai, Chin, Retsu, Zai, Zen!"

In the next second, he pressed the talisman to the crack of the barrier and focused all his energy into his chanting like last time. Hopefully he'd be able to make a big enough hole for one of us to get through, but even if he does, there's no guarantee that we'll be able to wake her.

The rest of us, being in the weakened state that we were in, involuntarily transformed back to normal.

"Do you think Lelouch will make it in time?" Michiru asked.

"I hope so," Rini breathed. "Still, this wouldn't have had to drag out for so long if Hotaru had been at the hospital."

"I know." Setsuna agreed. "However, there wasn't any time to look for her."

"_I just wonder where she could be_," I thought worriedly. "_Hopefully she isn't in any danger_."

"Ugh!"

We all turned our attention back to Rei's grandpa. He was struggling with trying to make the hole in the barrier. His powers weren't as strong as we'd thought, but he was doing his best. At the moment, the hole was about the size as a baseball.

"I wish there was some way that we could help him," I said aloud. "If only we had spiritual powers."

"Wait a second," Rini inquired. "Maybe there is a way for us to help." Rini suddenly ran over to Mr. Hino and put her hand to his shoulder. "Come on and join me."

We weren't sure if we should, but we did as Rini asked and we each placed our hands on Mr. Hino's shoulders. He continued to chant as if we weren't there.

"Now close your eyes and concentrate," Rini ordered. "We've got to pray."

"Will that actually help," I asked as everyone else closed their eyes.

"God can do anything," Rini stated. "That's what my mother always told me."

I smiled. "That makes sense, but aren't we supposed to be Buddhists or something?"

"Not in this story we're not," Rini replied. "Now shut up and pray already."

"Fine then," I said with a laugh. After a moment I finally closed my eyes and began praying. As we prayed I felt our powers become as one.

Then, as I opened my eyes I noted that the hole in the barrier was becoming larger. It was almost the size of a soccer ball now.

"It's working," I told them as I closed my eyes again. "Pray harder."

* * *

Near the steps of Hikawa Shrine a few minutes later

Lelouch P.O.V.

"Are we almost there Lelouch?" Rivalz asked as he turned the corner. I didn't answer until I saw the steps that led to Hikawa Shrine.

"Stop there," I replied, pointing toward the steps. Once there I quickly took off my helmet and goggles and jumped out of the sidecar.

"Hold it right there Lamperouge."

I turned around to find Rivalz putting his motorbike in park before moving to get off himself.

"Rivalz, you can't come with me," I told him.

"And why not?" Rivalz asked. "You promised me answers and I want those answers from Rei."

"Rivalz, we don't have time to argue about this," I groaned. "Just wait here."

Rivalz shook his head. "I'm coming whether you like it or not Lelouch. I love Rei!"

"You don't even know her," I countered. "If I remember correctly Serena asked me to come here, not you."

"That's only because you keep interfering!" Rivalz screamed. "If it weren't for you, Rei would be madly in love with me!"

"She's not a piece of property you know," I argued. "You don't have any claim to her."

"And you do?"

"No!"

Rivalz scoffed. "Yeah right. Like I'd believe anything that you say…"

"Enough," I sneered while activating my Geass. "You will stay here until I come back. When I do return you will take me back to Ashford. Once that is done you will go home and forget any of this ever happened!"

I waited for my Geass to infiltrate his mind. He was trying to struggle, but I knew it'd be futile. Still, it was never my intention to use Geass on him, especially in this kind of matter; however, there had been no other choice.

"Very well," Rivalz stated, the glow of Geass in his eyes. "I'll wait here."

I nodded and quickly began to run up the stone steps that led to the temple above. As I ran a wave of nostalgia hit me. When the war between Britannia and Japan had begun to reach it's end, Suzaku and I had brought Nunnally here. It was the place where I'd first met Rei all those years ago.

And now I'm here again, though I never expected to return to this place again. In some ways it felt good to go up these stairs again. Of course back then I was even more of a weakling than I am now. By the time I'd gotten up these steps I had passed out.

But that was then. This time was different. This time a friend needed my help and nothing was going to stand in the way of that.

About five minutes later I stood at the top of the stairs breathing heavily. I was tired, but the feeling of exhaustion didn't stop me from moving forward.

"_I'm coming Rei_," I thought as I finally caught my breath. In the next second I ran right to her house and through the front door. The interior of the house was a complete mess. There were pieces of the ceiling on the floor, broken glass everywhere, and the house was littered in debris.

"Serena!"

"In here!"

I ran into a living room and next to it was a door that I believed to be Rei's bedroom door. Outside of the door I found Serena, Rini, Michiru, Setsuna, and who I believe to be Rei's grandfather, sitting with their eyes closed. I heard a lot of chanting from Rei's grandfather, but didn't understand a word of it. That was when I was finally able to see the reason for…whatever they were doing.

There was a thick barrier between Rei's friends and the bedroom door. Obviously it had to be thick if you could clearly see it. Rei's grandfather was trying to make a hole in it and Rei's friends were trying to help. It must be working since the hole in the barrier was a large one. It was just big enough for me to get through.

"Hurry up and get in there Lelouch," Serena shouted, turning my way. "We can't keep the hole there for much longer."

I nodded and stepped toward the barrier and the hole. After taking a deep breath I slowly stepped through and tried to open Rei's door. It was locked.

"Ram the door down," Serena ordered weakly, in the next second she passed out and most of the hole disappeared. It wasn't long before the others let go of their hold of the old man. In the next instant he stopped chanting and the hole closed completely.

Apparently, I'm trapped unless I can get Rei to put down this barrier. However, the only way to do that is to get into her room.

"Do what Serena said and ram down the door," I heard Rini say weakly. "Hurry."

I'd give it my best shot, but I'm no Suzaku. This might end up taking a long time.

* * *

Rei P.O.V.

I'm starting to wonder if this nightmare is ever going to end.

"Mars Flame Sniper," I shouted as I attacked my other self again. She dodged it.

The site of our battlefield had changed. We were no longer surrounded by bodies, but now I was in a maze. When the other Sailor Mars did show up I would do everything in my power to destroy her, but nothing was working.

"_You can do better than that Julianna_."

At the moment, the only thing I could do was run. I was pretty sure that my other self would attack any minute. Still, my main concern was getting out of this maze and return to a proper battlefield.

Then again, this maze was just as terrifying as the other battlefield had been. Maybe it was even worse.

Suddenly I slipped and slide into a wall. It hurt, but I'd survived worse. What concerned me was what I'd slipped on.

"Blood," I whispered to myself. It wasn't my blood because I hadn't been struck by my other self yet. I turned around to find the source of the blood.

Big mistake.

I screamed at the gruesome sight. It was Suzaku's blood that I'd slipped on, and it now covered my hands and chest.

"Su…Suzaku?"

His eyes were wide open, but there was no life in them. His neck was slashed open as well as his chest. While I knew that this wasn't real I still felt the anguish and terror of losing someone close to me. Even though something similar has happened in this dream before, it still hit me just as hard. I screamed and cried, then the other Sailor Mars would attack me. It was the same cycle over and over.

"I…have to…I have to wake up now," I stammered. "I've…got to wake up."

I heard a shrill scream in the distance and recognized it as Serena. My mind told me not to run towards the source, but my body completely disregarded my head. I ran as the scream continued on and on, never stopping until a few minutes later. By that time I'd already reached her.

And by that time I was already too late to save her.

"Serena…."

"_You already know she's dead_."

"Stop talking to me!" I screamed as I sunk to my knees. I couldn't do this anymore. I didn't want to be asleep anymore…no I didn't even want to be alive anymore. I just wanted it all to stop. I just couldn't bear to go through the cycle again.

"Someone kill me please," I begged as tears filled my eyes. "End my suffering already!"

"So, you wish to die now?"

I didn't even turn around. I knew the voice to be the other me. My body didn't want to run anymore. The stress had taken its toll on it.

"I don't care anymore," I replied fearfully. "As long as I can escape this terror."

"That's what I like to hear," the other me replied. "Unfortunately, that wish cannot be granted anymore."

It took a minute for her words to register in my mind. "What…what do you mean?"

"The point in seeing all this is to prevent it from happening," another voice said. I finally turned around.

And I couldn't believe who was standing there.

"Le…Lelouch?"

It was him. Lelouch was standing over me wearing a white suit that was trimmed in gold. If not for the fact that I was in shock I would have told him that black suited him better.

"Why are you here?"

He smiled. "To save you."

Now I was just confused. "And you couldn't have done that before."

Lelouch only laughed. "Listen Rei, I'm not who you think I am."

"Then who are you?" I asked defensively as the scene around us changed. "Tell me."

He didn't answer for a moment, he waited until the scene around us had changed completely. We were now on a small hill by a meadow that stretched on for miles. There were no trees out here, but there were all kinds of flowers surrounding us. It was the scene of perfect peace.

"I believe that's better, but this won't last for long," he said. "I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" I asked.

"The future has changed again," he replied. "I've returned to the past to tell you that in order to change your destiny you have to stop Hotaru from being killed tomorrow."

I didn't understand at first, but then I remembered Diana's words. "What about the massacre?"

Lelouch looked toward the ground. "I'm afraid that nothing will be able to stop that Rei. But in order to stop E.E., Hotaru has to remain alive. The same goes for Tomaru."

"Tomaru?"

"I can't tell you why, it would change the path the world needs to go on," Lelouch stated, his gaze far away from where we were.

"But the massacre…"

"Cannot be stopped Rei," he interrupted. "I'm sorry."

"But Euphie…she's going to kill off the Japanese people, my people!" I shouted.

"I know, but that course in history is unchangeable."

"There has to be a way to stop it," I exclaimed. "Please, you have to tell me."

Lelouch sighed. "You can try, but it won't work Rei."

"How do you know…"

"Because I've already lived it," Lelouch cut in harshly, but his tone softened moments later. "Just trust me Rei and save Hotaru. She mustn't go to the special zone tomorrow."

I would have asked him more about the future, but it was then that he disappeared and I found myself back where I had been before. I stood in front of Euphie, her machine gun was pointed straight toward me, but this time everything was clear to me. I could finally see the dark aura around her.

Around the time I saw the aura, Zero appeared in front of me. He pointed his gun at Euphemia and before I could stop him, she fell to the ground. As she fell I heard the exact thoughts that she was thinking.

"_Lelouch…why_?"

I sunk to the ground as the anguish filled me again. There had to be a way to stop this from happening. There just had to be!

Thunder sounded around us, but I knew that the thunder was actually the sound of someone banging on my door. Either that or my powers were making breakable things crash into the wall. It's not like I cared either way. I just wanted to wake up from this. I didn't want to look around and see so much death ever again. I have to tell him. I have to warn Lelouch of what he's going to do. If I do that…maybe it won't happen and I won't need to worry about Hotaru.

"_If only I could_…"

"REI, WAKE UP!"

I finally opened my eyes. My vision was blurred and I was burning up, but I could see Lelouch standing over me. His hands were on my shoulders and his expression was filled with worry, but I wasn't even sure if this was real or not. It felt like I'd been asleep for years.

"Lelouch…is that really you?" I asked hesitantly. My voice was low and raspy. I could feel the tears streaming down the face as I sat up. Lelouch tried to make me lay back down, but I didn't listen. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him as tightly as I could. I needed to know that he was real, that he was alive and really here with me. I needed to know that I wasn't alone, but I also had to tell him before I succumbed to exhaustion again. My vision was already starting to blur.

"Don't go," I began. "Don't go to the special zone tomorrow. Just ignore it Lelouch."

"What…"

"Please, you have to promise me that you won't go to the special zone," I interrupted as I cried. "Otherwise…otherwise something terrible will happen Lelouch. People will die."

"Calm down," he murmured. "It was just a nightmare."

"It wasn't just a nightmare Lelouch," I shouted, pulling him closer to me. "It's the future."

"Are you…"

"Yes," I cut in as I buried my head onto his chest. "Please, just promise me that you won't go there." I was at the point of begging now. "Don't leave me!"

After a moment I felt Lelouch's arms snake around me. "All right. I promise I won't go to the special zone."

I felt relief from that and finally allowed myself to fall back asleep in his arms.

* * *

Later

6:41 p.m.

(With Lelouch)

"Thanks Rivalz," Lelouch said as he got out of the sidecar once again. They were now back at Ashford Academy, but Rivalz still had the red glow in his eyes. This was due to the Geass that Lelouch had used on him earlier.

"No problem Lelouch," Rivalz replied. "See you tomorrow." He was gone in seconds.

Lelouch would have gone into the house, but under the current circumstances he decided to go in through the student council clubhouse instead. No one would be there by this time and he needed some time to think over what had happened over the past few hours.

Rei's proclamation about the special zone was one of the many things that were on his mind. There was also the issue with the Black Knights.

(Flashback)

"Thanks so much for helping Rei," Serena had said after she'd regained consciousness.

"Yeah, we owe you one," Rini added.

"It was no problem," Lelouch replied. "I'd do anything for her."

Lelouch had been shocked by his own words, but realized that they were true. He really would do just about anything for her. He'd even decided that not going to the special zone would be best. The Black Knights would probably disband, and his plans would be ruined, but he had a feeling that it would be okay. He'd just have to rework his plans until a later time.

However, when he got a phone call from Ohgi everything changed.

"Ring, ring."

"Sorry, I've got to take this," he said to Rei's friends and her grandpa. "I should probably get going anyway. You can handle things from here right?"

Serena nodded. "Don't worry, we'll take care of her."

Lelouch smiled and left the house soon after. Once outside he quickly answered his phone.

"Yes."

"Zero, we've got a problem," came Ohgi's voice, followed by a bunch of angry arguments in the background.

"What is it?" Lelouch had asked.

"Well, it's about the special zone," Ohgi replied. "We don't know if we should support it or ignore it. As far as my opinion goes I think we should join it, but the others are completely split on the issue. Tohdoh believes that disbanding is not an option though. He told me to call you and see what you thought on the issue. Maybe even come up with a compromise."

Now Lelouch had been fully prepared to let the Black Knights disband, but in the end his own desire to continue with his plans got the better of him. After all, his whole purpose for forming the Black Knights and becoming Zero was to make a better world for Nunnally, not Rei. He wanted revenge on his father for letting his mother die.

So as he thought on all this, Rei's warning began to fall further down his priority list. He'd promised her, but he couldn't exactly keep it without giving up everything. He just wasn't willing to do that.

"The only way to know for sure what Euphemia's intentions are is to go to the special zone ourselves," Lelouch stated after a moment. "We'll all head there tomorrow. When we get there I'll give out specific orders for what you need to do. Does that sound like a good compromise?"

"Sounds good to me, let me consult the others," Ohgi answered. Moments later Ohgi was back on. "They said it sounds okay to them. What time will be best?"

Lelouch remembered that the ceremony for the special zone started at exactly noon. He wanted to be at least three minutes late.

"About noon," Lelouch replied. "I have to go now."

"Alright. Thanks Zero." The connection was cut off and Lelouch hung up his phone.

(End Flashback)

Now, as Lelouch stood in front of the doorway to his home, he began to worry again. Rei would be furious with him tomorrow if she found out that he did indeed go to the special zone. On the other hand, it might not be so bad. It's not like anything was actually going to happen.

(a/n: Since when are Rei's visions wrong?)

Lelouch put on a smile for Nunnally as he walked through the automated doors.

"I'm back," he announced as he entered the room.

"Hello Lelouch," Nunnally greeted after hearing his voice. "Welcome back home. Oh, where's Shirley?"

"I'm sorry Nunnally," Lelouch said while he unbuttoned his jacket. "She never showed up."

That was a lie, but Lelouch didn't feel like elaborating on what had really happened. He didn't want to worry her with his problems.

"More of her getting back at you, huh?" Nunnally asked with a laugh. "Well, you have seemed sort of chilly towards her."

"You think so," Lelouch replied. "Then I'll be nicer. Um, Sayoko, would you bring us some tea please?"

"Yes, as you wish my lord."

Sayoko quickly left the room to make the tea as Lelouch took off his jacket. He now only wore the white collar shirt that came with his uniform. As he went to hang it up, Nunnally began to realize that her brother seemed upset. She didn't want to pry, but her curiosity got the better of her.

"I get the feeling that you worried about something Lelouch," Nunnally stated a few seconds later. Lelouch paused for a moment; he was unsure of what to say to her about it.

"Does it involve Euphie?"

That was definitely part of the problem, but Lelouch didn't answer his sister.

"It'd be selfish to say I want to see her again," Nunnally remarked after another moment. "I'd like to I admit it, but that would simply cause trouble for you both."

"You like Euphie don't you?" Lelouch asked, though it came across more as a statement.

"Yes, very much," Nunnally answered. "The same way you like her."

"Yeah," Lelouch murmured as he turned further away from her. "I did like her."

His tone revealed a tinge of bitterness, which did not go unnoticed by Nunnally. However, the young blind girl said nothing about it.

Lelouch on the other hand, had a great deal to think about now. He was indeed worried about a long list of things. The top worry on that list just happened to be a certain priestess/sailor scout that had the mysterious unknown Geass. That girl also happened to be the main reason why he had made a crucial decision. A decision that would change the way people thought about Euphie. He knew that it would make Rei angry, but he thought it to be best way to prevent anything from happening. After all, Rei's warning hadn't completely fallen on deaf ears.

Still, his many precautions weren't going to change a thing. Destiny had already lead out the path that Zero would take. After tomorrow, there'd be no turning back. The threads of time would have already been woven together into a knot that couldn't be undone.

* * *

A/N: Pretty crazy chapter, huh? Did you guys enjoy it. I hope you did and I hope you'll be prepared for the drama that's to come. (No the drama isn't over yet.) I have no idea how the story is going to end yet, but I can guarantee awesomeness! Well, at least I hope so. Anyway, thanks so much to everyone who has read and reviewed this story. I thank those who have favorited it as well. I'm truly grateful.

Until the next chapter. See ya!

Also, vote on the poll for the sneak peek. The date to vote has been extended to November 25th. Whoever wins get the sneak peek of 'Here We Go Again', which is the sequel to this story.


	83. The Special Zone Part 4

A/N: Here it is. The chapter to end all chapters! (Not really, but I have a feeling you guys are going to enjoy this chapter very much.) Introducing…the latest chapter of "A Date With Destiny"! Also, I want to thank everyone who has read and reviewed this story. I'm truly grateful to you guys.

Disclaimer: None of the brilliant characters of Code Geass or Sailor Moon belong to me. I only own my OC's.

Chapter 83

The Special Zone Part 4

Around 12:00 p.m. Sunday

(With Everyone)

"_We're bringing you live coverage from the stadium where the inaugural ceremony will be held for the Specially Administrated Zone of Japan. The place is already packed full of elevens…sorry, I mean with Japanese. And those unable to get in are gathered outside the…_"

"Hotaru!"

Hotaru turned her attention to Tomaru as he motioned her to hurry. She quickly took a seat next to him. They had barely managed to get into the stadium and Tomaru did not want to risk getting caught. Neither one of them were supposed to be here without parental guardians, but they'd found a way to register anyhow. Mostly through forging signatures and such. Tomaru was just that desperate to be a part of the special zone.

Hotaru on the other hand, wasn't all that thrilled about being there. If she were to tell the truth, she'd say that she was freaking out inside.

"_The aura of death is all around us_," Hotaru thought uneasily. "_I have a bad feeling that we're not supposed to be here._"

"Hotaru, are you alright?" Tomaru asked her.

She quickly nodded and smiled brightly for him. "Just really excited I guess; maybe a bit nervous too."

"I feel the same way," Tomaru replied as he reached for her hand. She quickly intertwined her fingers with his. Having him next to her made her feel better, but it did not change the fact that the aura of death was everywhere, even around them.

"The only thing that would make this better is if Zero decided to show up," Tomaru commented excitedly. "He's the hero of Japan after all."

"_You'd be even more excited if you knew that he was only seventeen_," Hotaru thought to herself. "_Still, I doubt he'd come here_."

"Today starts the rest of our lives Hotaru," Tomaru continued happily. "Today marks our freedom."

Hotaru truly did see it as a day that marked her freedom, as well as Tomaru's, but at the same time she felt bad. She felt like she was betraying the Sailor Scouts and her destiny. In the end she just hoped she wouldn't have to face the consequences of denying it.

However, the chances of that happening were slim to none.

On the stage, the representatives of the special zone were seated, with Euphemia sitting in the center. On her left was her adviser, General Darlton and on her other side was the N.A.C. leader, (which is otherwise known as Kyoto), Taizo Kirihara. At that exact moment, all the representatives and the founder of the special zone were waiting for the same person.

Zero.

However, he was already two minutes late so Darlton advised Euphemia to begin. She was disappointed, but she stood anyway and made her way toward the microphone while staring back at the empty seat on the other side of Taizo Kirihara. She was saddened by her half-brother's absence, but she knew she had to continue on with the ceremony.

Then, out of nowhere she notices the black knightmare in the sky. It was the Gawain if Euphemia remembered correctly. She also knew it to be the knightmare that Lelouch piloted; of course someone else was piloting it now.

Lelouch stood on the shoulder of the Gawain as Zero. The rush of wind blew his cape around as the Gawain flew closer to the stage. He looked like any epic hero or villain would. At this point anyone could guess.

Euphemia was overjoyed by his appearance and immediately welcomed him.

"Welcome Zero, to the Specially Administrated Zone!" she shouted happily.

"Greetings Euphemia Li Britannia," Lelouch replied. "I'd like to request an audience with you."

"Just with me?" she asked.

"Yes, and you alone," Lelouch stated as Euphemia began to direct him to an appropriate location to land. The knightmare slowly landed backstage. Once firmly on the platform he lowered himself to the ground. Euphemia greeted him there.

After Anna and the other bodyguards checked Zero for weapons she gestured toward the transport that was nearby. It seemed to be an appropriate place to talk.

"Now, come this way please," she instructed, prepared to leave, but Suzaku, her knight of honor, stopped her.

"Your highness, this man is too dangerous to be alone with," Suzaku stated. "Please allow me to accompany you to safety."

"No, it's alright," Euphemia replied sweetly. "Just trust me Suzaku."

He sighed, but he let her go and do as she wished. After all, he just couldn't say no to his princess.

Unfortunately, that ended up being a huge, colossal, destructive, awful, detrimental, and overall a devastatingly bad decision.

* * *

(With Kallen)

The Black Knights were stationed in four separate directions around the stadium at the current moment. Each of them were wondering why they were still waiting around, but only one obnoxious airhead voiced it.

"Come on," Tamaki groaned. "How long are we supposed to hang around here?"

Kallen smirked. "What? Is it not enough for you that Zero instructed us to wait here?"

"Yeah whatever," Tamaki replied. Kallen sighed and laid back in her seat. There wasn't much room in her hatch, but she was okay with it for the most part. However, she did agree with Tamaki on the fact that they'd been waiting there forever. She was getting impatient as well.

"We have to confirm the empire's true intentions," Ohgi stated over the intercom system. Kallen sighed again. That fact had been totally obvious.

"_I wonder what he's planning though_," she thought to herself. "_He could know about what Euphemia is planning, otherwise he wouldn't make us wait like this_. _I mean, he even has Rakshata and Diethard standing by._"

At the same time, Kallen couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. She had no logical reason to feel this way, but she was just sure that something was off around them. For a moment she wondered if that was because Zero wasn't with them. He was alone in there after all.

"_I just hope he's okay_," Kallen thought worriedly. "_He better not end up getting killed in there_."

* * *

Around the same time

(With Euphemia)

Euphemia watched her half brother as he turned off the lights in the already dimly lit room. It was now a lot darker, but everything was still seeable at least.

"Even though the cameras are off, you're still being extremely careful aren't you?" Euphemia asked with a small laugh.

Lelouch however was completely serious. "I've been in hiding for a long time due to a certain empire I'm afraid." In the next second he was pointing a gun at her.

"This is a needle gun made from ceramic and bamboo. It can't be picked up on a metal detector."

"Lelouch, you would never shoot me would you?" Euphemia asked.

"No, I would never do that," Lelouch replied easily. "You'll be the one doing the shooting Euphie."

Euphemia was confused, but she'd soon find out what Lelouch meant by that. Of course what neither of them knew was that it would end up turning the special zone into a war zone.

* * *

Ten minutes later

(With Suzaku)

Suzaku Kururugi, knight of honor of Britannia, was in an irreversible state of worry. All he could think about was what might be happening to his princess. He wanted to go and find her, but he only stood there in that white knight uniform, waiting for her and Zero to return.

Behind him were Euphemia's personal bodyguard squad. Anna and her two partners were also worried and even voiced their worries to each other, but they said nothing to Suzaku. They figured that he was worried enough. He didn't need them talking about how worried they were for Euphemia's safety. Of course, he could still hear every word they said.

However, Suzaku did not think on these matters. In fact, he had other things on his mind as the minutes dragged on. He had begun to see visions of images and people. He soon realized that he'd seen something like it before and noted that in order for that to be possible a certain green haired girl had to be around.

He quickly turned to face the Gawain in the next second. As he stared at the knightmare he began to see a green light coming from within it. With his suspicions now confirmed, he called out to the girl inside.

"Why are you here? What are you doing with Zero."

The guards thought that Suzaku might have gone crazy. He was at the moment talking to a knightmare after all. Well, they didn't know that someone else was inside the Gawain, so their reasoning was logical.

From within the Gawain, C.C. sighed out her frustration before a bored expression made itself known. "It looks like he can see me. Is that because of our indirect contact and what occurred Kamine island? Or is it because he…but if that's the case then…at this point I can't be sure of unless I ask him myself."

So with that thought in mind she decided to go ahead and face Lelouch's greatest friend and rival. In the minutes that followed she opened the hatch and slowly emerged. Once outside she lowered herself to the ground using the knightmare cable system.

"I thought so," Suzaku stated just as her feet touched the ground.

"I need to know one thing," C.C. replied. "Are you the…ugh…"

The immortal witch fell to her knees in seconds. The Geass symbol was now glowing on her forehead and her left hand had reached to cover her left eye, for it was in a great deal of pain at the moment.

"_Oh no_," she thought frantically. "_He's reached that point_."

"Hey what's wrong?" Suzaku asked after rushing over to her. He'd put his hands on her shoulders to try and steady the green-haired immortal, but it only brought on the flood of images. He had no idea of anything he was seeing until he saw a black haired woman. He didn't get a good look at her face, but she somehow seemed familiar.

However, the continuous flood of visions overwhelmed Suzaku and once they stopped he immediately passed out.

"Major Kururugi!" Anna shouted as she and her two partners rushed toward C.C. One guard pointed a gun at the back of C.C.'s head.

"What did you do to him?" he asked angrily, but C.C. barely turned around as her own powers activated. In the next second she had sent the three to the world of C, never to be seen again.

After a moment, C.C. finally stood. She looked toward the now unconscious Suzaku.

"_I suppose my questions will have to be answered next time_," she thought as she hurriedly used the cable system to get herself up on the Gawain again. "_Still, something has happened. I can feel it_."

* * *

About five minutes earlier

Lelouch P.O.V.

I smiled as I offered the needle gun to Euphie. This plan would ensure that everything stayed on the right path. I felt a bit guilty for breaking my promise to Rei, but this had to be done for the sake of my sister. Besides, I now understood why Rei hadn't wanted me to come here. She'd known what my plan had been. She had been trying to protect me because she believed that I would be killed here today.

"This ceremony is being broadcast globally, and the world is going to witness you, a Britannian princess, shoot Zero," I stated. "What do you think will happen next?"

"Rioting would break out, I imagine," Euphemia replied, a confused expression on her face.

"Right. Zero will become a martyr, tricked into a deathtrap and instantly your popularity will crash to earth."

"What kind of nonsense are you saying?" Euphemia asked. "You should just help me to rebuild Japan."

"If you force it upon us from on high then your as bad as Clovis was," I retorted simply. Euphie only stared at me. Her expression reflected her grief over the loss of her brother; the one that I killed with my own hands.

"All tasks have been cleared," I continued after a moment of silence between us. "After hovering near death, Zero will be met with cheers when he makes a miraculous recovery because people don't care about reason, but no one can resist a miracle."

I offered her the gun once more. "Now, take the gun."

"What?" Euphemia asked.

"There can only be one messiah, you understand," I told her, "and when the people realize that you're a false one they'll…"

In the next second I was in intense agony. There wasn't a way to rationalize what was happening to me, but I recognized the pain from when I'd felt a portion of it yesterday. However, this time it was worse. It rendered me helpless as I fell to my knees.

"Ugh!"

"Lelouch!" Euphemia exclaimed. She'd already rushed to my side, but this awoke the pent up anger within me and I swatted her hands away from me, forcing her into a sitting position on the cold floor.

"Stop it!" I screamed angrily as I stood. "Stop giving me your pity! Spare me your charity! This is something I must achieve on my own!" I turned toward her and moved my hand away from my eye. "And for that end, I shall now stain your hands with blood, Euphemia Li Britannia!"

I would have activated my Geass then, but her words stopped me.

"That isn't my name!" she shouted. "I've renounced it!"

"What?" I asked.

Euphemia abruptly stood as she answered. "There'll probably be a formal announcement issued by the homeland about it any day now, but I've given up my claim to the throne."

"But why? It isn't because you accepted Zero is it?"

"Well of course," Euphemia replied. "I have to pay the price for being so selfish. Those are the consequences."

"Yes," I replied. "But…it wasn't that difficult for you to give that up was it? And I suppose you did it for my sake."

"As conceited as you ever were," Euphie stated with a small laugh. "But no, I did it for Nunnally."

"For Nunnally?"

She nodded. "She told me herself, 'All I want is to be with my brother and that's all that matters. I want nothing more.'"

"For that petty reason?" I asked.

"That's right Lelouch," Euphie replied. "That's how I made up my mind." I watched her as a faraway expression came across her innocent features. "It made me stop and seriously reflect on what was truly important to me in life. Do you understand now? I'm not giving up anything that has significant meaning or real worth to me. And you don't have to worry; I won't tell anyone about you."

I laughed a bit before I addressed her again. "And Cornelia?"

"It's not like we'll never see each other again," Euphie stated simply. I laughed again.

"Euphie you are a fool…an amazing fool," I told her.

A stern look crossed her face. "I know I'm not as smart as you Lelouch. I've never been able to beat you at games or studies however…"

"However," I cut in, "in your usual rash 'Euphie fashion' you've managed to end up winning all of it."

Euphie seemed puzzled by my statement, but she timidly smiled. A smile like that, with all its innocence made me want to be on her side. It was that smile that convinced me to join her, though I was still hesitant.

"When I think of you," I began, "I don't visualize a sub-viceroy or a princess. I only see the plain little Euphie who you used to be."

"Then will you join plain little Euphie and help her?"

I finally looked her way again. Her hand was outstretched and waiting for mine. When I looked into her eyes I saw her determination. She was convinced that she was going to get what she wanted.

And she turned out to be right.

"You are…you are the worst opponent I have ever faced," I stated with a chuckle. I shook her outstretched hand. "You win."

"Really?" she asked.

"I'll amend my plans to help out your special zone, but not as your subordinate all right," I replied.

"All right, though you haven't got very much faith in me, have you?"

"Huh?"

"Did you honestly believe that by simply threatening me I would shoot you?" she asked.

"No, you've got it all wrong," I replied. "When I really want people to follow my orders; they will not resist me. Whether its to shoot me, to grant pardon to Suzaku, or any order at all."

"Oh, now you're being silly," Euphie retorted as she giggled. "Stop playing with me."

"I'm serious," I told her, wanting to prove myself. "For example, if I told you to kill all the Japanese, it wouldn't matter how you felt about it."

I waited for her to respond, but she didn't say anything for a good moment. That is until I heard her gasp and saw the red glow around her eyes.

"No!" she exclaimed, frightened. "Don't make me do it please!"

I watched in horror as I began to realize what had happened. What I had done.

"I'm not…I'm not going to do it!" she screamed as she fell to her knees, now sobbing and shaking uncontrollably. "I don't want to kill them."

"_I've become like Mao_," I thought as a new terror filled my soul. "_I can't control my Geass power_."

It was then that Euphie looked up at me. "You're right. I have to kill all the Japanese."

This is what Rei had been trying to warn me about. She'd seen this happen already. That's why she was so frantic.

"Forget the order I just gave you," I ordered as I kneeled down in front of her. She turned away and grabbed the needle gun. In the next second she had run off.

"Wait Euphie don't!" I screamed running after her, but that proved to be useless. She was much faster than I was and my lack of physical capabilities left me utterly unable to stop her as she rushed out of the transport and back to the stage.

I'd realized too late what Rei had been trying to tell me. I'd realized too late that she had seen Euphemia kill the Japanese people in her dream.

And now, it was entirely too late for me or anyone else to stop it. The massacre ahead was inevitable. Nothing and no one could stop it from happening.

So…what do I do about it now?

* * *

Around the same time

Rei P.O.V.

"**No Euphie, don't!**"

I sprung out of bed so fast that I know I had a bit of a whiplash attack afterward. In the next second I found myself on the floor in a tangled heap.

"What?" I asked myself groggily as I slowly moved the blankets away from my body. After a moment of sitting I stood up and looked at my alarm clock on the nightstand.

" Twelve thirty," I muttered. I hadn't slept that long in what seemed like forever. What day is it anyway?

I moved over to my closet where I hung my calendar. "Let's see, its October." I tore off the August and September pages off of it. "The first day of October was on Wednesday, and Friday was the day of the festival. So today is the fourth."

"_Or is it_," I thought worriedly. "_I remember something…_"

It was then that the flood of images returned at full force. The blood, the carcasses, the terror of it all…and I remember waking up and finding Lelouch by my bedside. That happened yesterday on the fourth.

"So today is the fifth," I told myself as I stared at my calendar. "Today is the day of the inaugural ceremony for the special zone."

The second I realize what day it is I start panicking. Pacing, biting my nails, and basically the whole enchilada of a nervous breakdown with all of it centering on one thought.

"_Where is Lelouch_!"

"_Okay Rei, no time to be having a nervous breakdown here_, " my conscious stated calmly. "_Take a deep breath and just chill for a minute_."

I took a deep breath and focused. After a moment of silence I noticed that the T.V. was on in the other room. I could also hear the voices of my friends, with Serena's being the loudest. I focused in on what the T.V. was saying and in an instant realized that Serena and the others were watching the broadcast of the ceremony.

For a moment, I wondered if Lelouch was possibly in the other room with them, but quickly realized that he wasn't there.

"I've got a really bad feeling about this," I muttered angrily as I opened my closet door and grabbed the first outfit I saw; a short sleeved green button-up shirt and boot-cut jeans. After taking a really quick shower and brushing my teeth I put on the outfit and stormed out of my bedroom door.

"REI!" everyone screamed the second they saw me. Their surprise didn't phase me and I told them to turn the volume up. After a moment I sat down next to Serena since she'd made room for me.

Euphemia had just raced up to the microphone and was about to speak, but I realized immediately that something was off about her.

"_Those of you who call yourselves Japanese_," Euphie began. "_I have a favor to ask. Could you all die please_?"

"What!" Michiru screamed. "How can this be!"

"I hope she's joking," Rini stated worriedly.

"I doubt that she is small lady," Setsuna replied.

"Hush!" I ordered. The group quieted.

"_Ummm…I was hoping you'd all just commit suicide, but you can't can you_?"

There was no doubt in my mind now. Euphie was under the control of Geass and Lelouch had broken his promise to me. That liar!

"Rei…" Serena stammered, noticing that my hand was balled up into a tight fist. My wrist was starting to glow too, but I was able to suppress my Geass for the time being.

"_Okay soldiers…_"

The broadcast was cut off in the next second, but I knew another way to see what was happening and stormed back into my room. I opened up the drawer on my nightstand and picked up the magic mirror.

"Show me what's happening in the special zone," I commanded. I wasn't sure if it would work since I had never tried it, but the mirror began to glow and in a few moments I could see everything.

And what I saw was just another thing that would scar me for the rest of my life.

Euphemia shot her gun at a Japanese man that was sitting in the front row. A woman in the row behind him screamed as others ran away from the man that was now dead.

"_Come on soldiers, do your duty_," Euphemia ordered. "_Hurry up_."

"_Princess Euphemia_, _what on earth has come over you_," General Darlton exclaimed. He was obviously outraged. "_Please stop this your highness this is…_"

Another gunshot sounded and General Darlton fell to his knees in agony. His blood had already begun to soak through his uniform. He wasn't dead, but with an injury like that it wouldn't be long until he was.

"_I'm sorry General, but I mustn't let anyone stand in my way_," Euphemia stated. "_I have to kill all the Japanese._ _Now Britannians, kill the Japanese. Kill them all!_

I didn't know that people could be killed in so fast a rate until now. Soldiers on foot as well as soldiers inside of the knightmares were shooting at the innocent people within the stadium. Euphemia had also joined in after attaining a machine gun from a soldier and was killing every Japanese person in sight. She was already covered in their blood. I later found Zero in the stadium. He was trying to stop her, but it wasn't working. She continued to fire her gun and people continued to die. The innocent princess was now stained with the blood of my people.

I had to sit down after a moment of watching the scene from within the mirror. It was too much like my dream…my dream!

"Show me where Hotaru is!" I exclaimed. The current image dissolved away and in a few seconds the image of Sailor Saturn appeared. She and Tomaru were running down the halls toward the stadium's exit. When they met with the guards Hotaru would use her scythe to impale them.

"_Hotaru, I'm sorry_…"

"_This isn't your fault Tomaru_," Hotaru replied. It was obvious that Tomaru knew that Hotaru was Sailor Saturn, but what I wondered was how he'd found out about her. I decided it didn't matter though. They needed help right now.

I quickly rushed out of my room with the mirror in my hand as I addressed the others.

"Hotaru is at the special zone stadium," I told them as I made my way to the front door. "We've got to get there now."

"Wait Rei, how do you know she's there?" Rini asked frantically.

"No time to explain we've got to go now," I replied. There were no further arguments as we headed out of the house.

"Be careful girls," grandpa shouted.

"Don't worry grandpa, we'll be back soon," I told him. "Just stay out of trouble while we're gone okay."

"Me get into trouble…never!"

I rolled my eyes and then quickly ran down the stairs of Hikawa shrine. The others were close behind.

"Do you think Hotaru might have gotten hurt?" Serena asked as we ran.

"She wasn't hurt when I saw her in the mirror," I told her. "I believe she's holding her own for now, but she's going to need our help soon."

Once we arrived at the bottom Serena and the others got in Haruka's car. For a split second I wondered if Haruka, Lita, and Ami were almost better, but I pushed the thought out of my mind for the time being. This issue had to be dealt with first.

I got onto my motorcycle and looked over at the girls. "Don't drive until I give the signal Setsuna."

"Huh? What's the signal?" she asked.

"You'll know," I replied immediately. I then held out the mirror in front of me. "Take us to an area that's near the stadium."

It wasn't long before the portal opened up before us. I revved up my motorcycle and sped forward.

"SETSUNA, THAT'S THE SIGNAL! I heard Serena shout. After a short moment I no longer heard anything except for my motorcycle and my own thoughts. I looked behind me to make sure that Serena and the others were there. They were there, but they weren't saying anything. I suppose they were preoccupied with their worries as well. Still, I just hope we all get out of this alive. If not…it'll tip the world out of balance.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later

C.C. P.O.V.

I'd seen plenty of massacres in my life. After all, when you've been alive as long as I have, you tend to see the same cycles repeat themselves. Of course, I didn't expect the situation to turn in this direction. I honestly didn't think Lelouch would be one to do such evil to continue on with his plans to take out Charles.

"I'm shocked," I said to Lelouch as he took off his mask. We had already taken off into the sky, but he hadn't said a word yet. "I didn't think you'd go this far."

"It wasn't me," he replied somberly.

"What?" I asked, initially thinking that E.E. had been up to her tricks yet again, but the second I saw Lelouch's eye I knew what had happened.

"I didn't use the power," he continued. "No, I didn't mean to use the power."

"_I see then_," I thought. "_He's lost control of it_."

"I understood the terms of our contract and I knew how dangerous this power could be…nonetheless I've done this great evil."

"So what will you do now?"

He didn't answer at first and after a moment I turned my attention to what was happening on the ground.

"Hey, the knightmares have broken out of the stadium," I exclaimed as I watched them. They were already beginning their onslaught.

"At this point all we can do is exploit Euphemia to the utmost," Lelouch stated with agony in his voice. "It's the least we can do."

He seemed to be keeping it together as of now, but how much longer could he continue to go on like this? I wondered if he would reach that breaking point. In the end, I hoped not.

"Zero!" came a voice over our communications system. I looked out of our monitors and saw that a fleet of enemy aircrafts were headed right toward us.

"Return that unit. It's property of the empire…"

Suddenly, the flash of the Hadron cannon filled my screen and the enemy aircrafts were gone. Lelouch had undoubtedly destroyed them all.

"C.C. turn on our communication link to the Black Knights," he commanded. I complied and watched him as he began to issue his orders.

"This is my order to all Black Knights," Lelouch began, an anger filling his voice as he spoke. "Euphemia has become our enemy. The Specially Administrated Zone of Japan is a cowardly trap designed to lure us in. All autonomous battle knight units; advance on the stadium and wage an attack. Wipe out all Britannian units. Save the Japanese. Hurry!"

I watched the ground after a moment. The Black Knights were already on the move.

"As you do this search the area for Euphemia," Lelouch snarled, his fist clenched. I stared into his eyes as he gave his next command. They were glassy with tears.

"Find her!" he shouted as a single tear ran down his face. "Find her and **kill **her."

* * *

A/N: You just know that everything that could go wrong will go wrong at this point, but will Rei be able to save Hotaru and change the destiny of the planet. At this point no one knows. (Not even me, not yet anyway.) Stick around for the next chapter. It'll be posted soon. And if you have time, please review. Thanks very much.

note: This chapter ended up having a lot of point of view switches. I hope it didn't cofuse anyone.


	84. The Special Zone Part 5

A/N: I just want to thank everyone who has read and reviewed this story. I'm going to be sad when I get to the end, but I just realized that I may end up having more chapters than I initially thought. Oh well.

Disclaimer: Nothing from Sailor Moon or Code Geass belongs to me in any form, shape or fashion. I only own my original characters.

Chapter 85

The Special Zone Part 5

1:28 p.m.

Suzaku P.O.V.

"_I have to find her. I must find Euphie_."

In the distance I could faintly hear the screams of the people below. Britannian units were mercilessly murdering the civilians that had gathered here in celebration of the special zone. This whole thing was supposed to be something that helped the Japanese. It wasn't supposed to be a massacre.

(Flashback)

I'd woken up backstage to the sound of distant screaming. As I got up I saw the destruction and death around the interior of the stadium. Bodies were strewn across the ground, laying in pools of blood as other civilians desperately tried to escape before having bullets fired into them. It was enough to make me regurgitate, but instead I pressed the button on my earpiece and commanded the soldiers to stop firing on the Japanese.

"Princess Euphemia issued the order herself," a soldier had replied. I saw a knightmare nearby and realized the man I was talking to was inside it.

But what struck me was his words. I didn't understand. I didn't believe him.

"What?" I had shouted. "Princess Euphemia did?"

"Hey, you're Japanese aren't you?"

I immediately took off running. I'd been sure that the onslaught of bullets would hit me, but I was running too fast, faster than I knew I could go.

"_Live_!" a voice inside my head had shouted. I ran even faster than before. I ran until I was out of the stadium. The Avalon was close by, having just landed on the ground.

"Suzaku…"

"Miss Cecile, I've got to find Princess Euphemia," I interrupted. "The Lancelot is in there right?"

"Yes, but Suzaku…"

I ran into the Avalon without waiting for Cecile to finish. Moments later I storm into the knightmare holding area where I knew my Lancelot would be. When I found it I quickly climbed into it. Once inside the hatch I made sure to switch on all of the controls and to check the sukuradite levels as well as the core luminous. Everything was fully charged and ready to go.

The next few minutes happened in slow motion for me. Miss Cecile had rushed into the room with Lloyd close behind her and they quickly checked the remainder of the systems. After a long moment I was cleared for takeoff.

(End flashback)

And now…I search frantically for the woman I love. The woman who ordered the slaughter of the Japanese people.

In the end, I honestly don't know what to think about the situation. I still can't believe that Euphie would issue that kind of order. I knew her. It wasn't in her nature to do such a horrific thing. If it had…I'm sure that I would have known from the beginning…unless…no I can't think like that now. I have to find her first.

I search my screens frantically for the princess, but there is no sign of her. In the next moment I see the Black Knight knightmares below, they pointed their guns toward me, but I quickly used my energy shield to deflect their attacks.

"Get away from me!" I snarled. "I don't have time to waste on you."

They continued to attack for a moment, but I believe they realized that I wasn't trying to wage an attack on them or the rest of the Japanese people. They must have known that attacking me was pointless.

"Euphie where are you," I whispered. "_I'm still looking. Still searching. Why can't I find her?"_

I suddenly notice the Guren down below. It's standing by a black knightmare…the Gawain. I quickly fly past it and find that Zero is on the ground out in the open. Behind him stood Rei. She looked paralyzed with fear, but I didn't understand why. I chose not to think about it.

Across from Zero and Rei is where I found Euphie. I locked in on her to make sure that she was alright. She was covered in blood, but I realized immediately that it wasn't her own. I'm relieved but at the same time I'm angry…then that anger melted into a deep concern for her. I choose to still see her as an angel. An angel that saved me from myself.

And then I heard it; the single gunshot that changed everything. The single gunshot that killed the man I used to be. In that moment he was forever replaced by someone who no longer resonates to me as a human being.

It's in this moment, that my soul is obliterated.

* * *

Twenty-eight minutes earlier

Rei P.O.V.

Once out of the portal, I'm immediately running, but the others quickly stopped me from going much farther. I realized that we needed a plan, but trying to come up with one at this point seemed utterly ridiculous. For all we knew, Hotaru and Tomaru could have been dying. I couldn't let that happen. It would tip the world into chaos. That much I knew without a doubt.

"You can't just charge down there Rei," Setsuna stated as got out of the car and walked ahead of me. She was checking the area for enemy forces. There were two Britannian knightmares near the stadium, but in the next second a Black Knight in one of the Burai's had taken it out.

"I don't think we'll have to worry about the knightmares," Serena said after a moment. "Anyway, we'll cover more ground if we split up."

"Okay then," I replied getting back on my motorcycle. I tossed my mirror to Michiru. "Use that to find Hotaru."

"Wait, what about…"

"I trust that my instincts will lead me to her and Tomaru," I cut in. "Besides, there's no guarantee that they haven't already split up."

"You aren't going by yourself," Serena stated immediately. I turned and glared at her, but she glared back just as hard. It would appear that the future queen was finally getting a backbone.

"Besides, you forgot to bring your brooch," Serena added. "If you meet up with a knightmare you can't do anything about it."

This is true. I had realized this when we'd gotten halfway through the portal, but I knew not to try and go back for it at that point. I could have, but by the time I got it and got back Hotaru could be gone. It wasn't a risk I was willing to take. So I'm pretty much powerless.

However, those facts are not enough to stop me. I quickly revved the engine and took off before Serena or anyone else could stop me. It's true that I wanted their help, but at the same time this felt as if it were all my fault. No, it was all my fault. In order to compensate I had to find Euphemia and kill her myself. It's the only way to ensure that Hotaru and Tomaru remain alive. Still, it won't be easy to track her down and part of this whole thing is trying to stay alive while I'm utterly powerless.

I drove my motorcycle along the edge of the road that lead to the stadium. Up ahead I see a knightmare, but in the next second I watch the Guren take it apart. So, Kallen is here as well. Figured that she would be, but at this point I'm beyond caring about what happens to her. All I want is to find….

Before I could blink I find that a knightmare is heading straight for me. It raises it's armed hand. The machine gun that it has could easily kill me if it got a direct hit. It could possibly damage my motorcycle too if I don't manage to get far enough away. The odds are not in my favor right now.

In the next second the bullets are being fired. I manage to drive far away enough not to get injured, but one bullet catches my tire and I immediately lose control of it. In the next second I'm lying on the hard pavement.

"Ouch," I muttered as I realized that being out in the open could mean trouble. I quickly get up and find that I'm covered in blood. I wasn't in pain, so I didn't understand why I was covered in it. That's when I realized that the fall should have at least put a gash in my head.

I didn't have to touch my head to know that it wasn't injured. Instead, I look down below me and find a dead man lying there on the ground. I must have fallen onto his body. He cushioned my fall, but now the images from my dream/vision have invaded my mind again.

"Get it together Rei," I tell myself. "Now's not the time to get scared."

After a moment, I finally stand up and look around me. Dead bodies are everywhere. Blood covers the ground like a big red sea. No, an ocean is more like it…an ocean of blood.

I'm tempted to vomit, but I realize that I'm still out in the open. Why haven't I been shot yet?

"Stop it!" I heard Kallen scream. I turned around and watched as she slashed the machine gun out of the knightmare's hand. It had been about to shoot me.

"You dare raise a hand against Britannia!"

"_No way_," I thought, horrified. "_It just can't be._"

I didn't bother to listen to what Kallen said next. I went to the man in front of me and took out a gun that had been in his pocket. It was also covered in blood, but I didn't care as much now. I'd seen so much blood recently that it seemed common for the substance to be on the object. I was about to find a hiding spot by the buildings nearby and that's when I see them. Out of the corner of my eye I see Tomaru carrying Hotaru bridal style. That in itself was a bad sign. I needed to get over there fast.

On my other side, I saw the Gawain tear apart Euphemia's knightmare, but I knew she was still alive. Two more knightmares were coming from behind me toward Lelouch and Kallen, so I slipped into an alleyway as they passed. I didn't turn back and kept running as fast as my body would allow. I ran around another building and found myself standing exactly where Tomaru had been standing a minute ago, but he was no longer here.

"Tomaru!" I shouted. I searched frantically for the boy carrying Hotaru, but I didn't see him until I heard a small laugh…Euphemia's laugh.

"Die Japanese," she stated, pointing her machine gun at the pair. I stood frozen, unable to move as she pulled the trigger. I expected thousands of bullets to hit Tomaru and Hotaru, but nothing happened.

"Oh no, it's jammed up and I'm out of bullets!" she exclaimed. She turned away from Tomaru and Hotaru as she began searching for more bullets. I took it as my only chance to get them out of there.

I was standing across the street from another building. After running there I began running down the sidewalk until I was almost near the three-way intersection where Tomaru and Hotaru were. He was already running back toward where I'd been a few seconds earlier.

I quickly got out my communicator. "This is as good a time as any to call for help." As soon as Serena's face appears on the screen I'm yelling.

"At the square! Tell the mirror to take you here now."

"Um…Michiru broke it."

I nearly had a heart attack. "WHAT!"

I heard shuffling in the background and then Michiru/Sailor Neptune was in the small screen. A knightmare came and I used the mirror to deflect the bullets, thinking it was** my **magic mirror and well…it broke."

That was obvious. I looked to where Euphemia was and noticed that she had found some bullets. She's closing in on Tomaru's trail. Dang it! Where did Lelouch and Kallen go?

I glanced over to where they had been and found that they were combating more knightmares. Just great…now what do I do?

"_There's only one thing you can do at this point Rei_," M stated from within my mind. I mentally groaned in response.

"Are you all okay?" I asked Michiru, mentally preparing myself for the inevitable horror that would soon await me.

She nodded. "That mirror of yours actually ended up blocking every one of those bullets and it wasn't long until the Black Knights showed up and took care of it. Where are you now?"

"Not far from the stadium," I replied. "I was near the three-way intersection earlier, now I'm heading down the four-way intersection by edge of the Mount Fugi area."

"We're on our way." Michiru was gone in a flash and I quickly put up my communicator. After a moment of being in a frenzy, I finally located Euphemia. She was still chasing down Tomaru and shooting when she was within range. The bloodstained princess eventually got him in the leg. Tomaru immediately fell.

"_Hang on_," I thought desperately, picking up my pace. "_Just hang in there Tomaru_."

I ran out of Euphemia's sight and watched as she approached Tomaru. He was laying on the ground on top of Hotaru now. He was desperately clinging to her. I'm not close enough yet to do anything about Euphemia and the others won't make it in time either. What do I do?

"_You already know the ansewer to that._"

Taking a deep breath I continue forward, hoping that there's an alternative to what must be done.

There's a sudden noise from behind me. Instinctively, I know that it's Lelouch and Kallen. I make one last turn to get out of their sight. They can't know about what I'm about to do.

Euphemia stands over my friends now. I can tell that Tomaru is breathing heavily, but there is also a defiant look in his eyes. He's determined to protect Hotaru even if it means his own death, but that won't happen…I won't let it.

"Euphemia!"

She jumps at the sound of my voice and quickly turns around. She smiles when she sees me and then a confused expression crosses her features. The gun I took from the dead man was now in my hands. I was pointing it directly at her.

"Don't move," I muttered angrily. I wanted to come across menacing, but it didn't work. My hands were shaking as I held the gun. Tears were already streaming down my face.

"Oh, my dear old friend Julianna," Euphemia answered, the glow of Geass so evident in her eyes I don't know how anyone could have missed it. "The Japanese princess."

"That's right," I replied. I should pull the trigger now while she's distracted, but I find that I can't. I just can't do it.

"This really is awful," she stated, now fully turning around. Tomaru is looking at me dead in the eye. I gesture for him to stay put since I know that if I can buy enough time he and Hotaru will be able to escape.

"Why did you do this?" I asked, my voice sounding hoarse and raspy.

She shrugged. "It's what big brother told me to do."

"_Lelouch_," I thought angrily. The Geass symbol began to appear on my arm. I took a deep breath and it disappeared for a short moment. Unfortunately, it was back in less than a minute.

"I really am sorry Julianna," she stated, a look of genuine sadness in her eyes. "I didn't want to do this."

I knew that she wasn't lying about that. She would have never wanted something like this to happen.

"However," she continued, "I must do what big brother commands. I must kill all the Japanese." She turned back towards Tomaru, but I pulled her attention back towards me.

"Kill me."

She turns around, obviously stunned. "You want to die so soon? I wanted to save you for last."

"If you kill me it's as good as killing all of the Japanese people to your big brother," I replied, knowing at this point that this must have been Lelouch's plan all along. To string me and the other Japanese people along until he had an opportunity to kill us. He is a Britannian prince after all. There's no way he would have become Zero to solely help the Japanese and I doubt he's doing this for Nunnally either. For all I know she could be in on the whole thing.

On the other hand, what does it matter. I'm about to die.

"It doesn't seem fair though," Euphemia proclaimed. She was suddenly grinning. "I know, I'll give you a chance to save yourself."

She can't be serious.

"You have a gun in your hand so use it."

She can't really be serious.

"Shoot me, if you think you can Julianna," Euphemia continued. "That is, if you have the will to kill an old friend."

My Geass is slowly taking over at this point, but I continue to suppress it as best I can. It wouldn't be a good idea to lose control here. If I do…Japanese people won't be the only ones getting killed today.

"Go ahead," Euphemia ordered. "Pull the trigger on your gun or die."

I force myself to point my gun at Euphemia again. My hands are still shaking, but I know that if I shoot I'll fatally wound her. She won't live. This is my chance to wipe the blood off my hands. This is my only oppurtunity to pay back Chad, to stop Lelouch, and save my people. Yes, this is the only way to wipe away my sins.

However, I find that pulling the trigger is an impossible task for me. I just can't bear to end Euphie's life. This sin is not her own. She doesn't deserve to die for something she had no control over. It's not fair!

"You choose death?" she asks while I lower my gun. "Very well then Julianna. This is the end for you."

My breathing is erratic at this point. The shaking in my hands has turned violent and my legs are starting to wobble as well. Am I still afraid of death after all of the times I've experienced it. It's honestly surprising that I'd still be terrified. I suppose it's because if I die here I know I won't come back.

"_Chad_," I think, closing my eyes, "_I'm sorry."_

"Wait!"

I open my eyes and see Zero already walking past Euphemia and Tomaru. He then stood between me and Euphemia. He didn't face Euphemia though. His gaze was strictly on me. His expression was lost on me, but from his posture and reluctance to speak, I could see that this result had not been intended, that all of this was a horrific accident.

"Zero..."

"Oh, you're the one that was in the Gawain," Euphemia stated, cutting me off. "I thought you were one of them."

Lelouch said nothing and that worried me considerably. I looked down at Tomaru, who was almost completely still. His eyes were still locked on me though he looked at Zero a few times.

"So, I was thinking we could run the Specially Administrated Zone of Japan together…oh wait…Japan?"

"Yes, I would have liked that," Lelouch replied, his voice softer than I had ever heard it. "You and I together."

He turned around and pointed a gun directly at the princess. I'd done the same thing only seconds ago, but seeing him do it made it all too real for me. I wanted this to be a dream, but reality had sunken in. There was no hope for Euphie, but I still didn't want Lelouch to kill her…not while I was around.

"Please wait," I whispered, but he didn't hear me over the blast of the gun. He'd already pulled the trigger and Euphemia had already fallen to the ground. Tomaru sat up and lifted Hotaru off the ground right after the princess fell. Her blood had already began to soak through her dress.

"_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_"

The shrill cry shocked me so badly that I screamed out in terror. The source of the sound was above us and as soon as I saw the Lancelot…I lost it.

"Oh my God," I cried. I backed away as the Lancelot came swooping down. Kallen had tried to advert the attack since she'd been inside her knightmare during this time, but it was futile. Suzaku picked up Euphemia and flew away toward the Avalon and I simply stared at the puddle of blood Euphemia had left. It should have been me.

"Suzaku," I whispered, staring as the Lancelot disappeared from my sight. "This shouldn't have happened. This never should have happened."

The sound of a car stirs me out of my state of shock, but I'm in no way back to normal. I honestly don't think I'll ever be normal again. I watch as Setsuna and Michiru rush to Hotaru. I see the gash in Hotaru's head, but from here it looks like it's a minor injury. My suspicion is confirmed as she wakes up. Tomaru is somehow able to walk even with a bullet lodged in his leg. He was a fighter all right and braver than I ever could be.

Serena and Rini walked up to me. They were worried, but I didn't pay any attention to them. My focus was locked on the man that caused the whole thing.

He's staring at me. I know this, even if I don't know his expression underneath the mask. I honestly don't care to know either. His emotions are nothing to me now, despite knowing that all of this was an accident. The fact remains that this tragedy could have been avoided. No matter what intentions Lelouch had for this day...all of them mean nothing now.

At this point, what matters are the results of his actions.

"You lied to me," I stated evenly. I couldn't believe that my voice came out so clear, but it did.

"Rei." He reaches to touch me, but I back away.

"Don't touch me!"

"Rei we've got to…"

"I'm staying," I stated, interrupting Serena. "Go to the hospital and wait for me there."

"But…"

"Please Serena," I begged shakily. "Please do this for me."

There's no further arguments and though I'd rather be anywhere but here, there's something I need to ask Lelouch. I would ask him now, but I can't yet. When I ask him my questions I want to see his face.

Serena departed with Rini behind her. I waited until they were both out of earshot before speaking. "I'll be waiting at the base Zero..." I trailed off as I watched Serena and the others get into Haruka's car. They were gone after a few moments.

"Don't try to avoid me either," I muttered, putting as much ice in my voice as I could. "I've got a lot of questions for you."

I barely heard him sigh. "Very well."

The Geass symbol threatened to appear on my wrist again, but I somehow suppressed it, even though I wanted to let it take over me at that point. I desperately wanted to kill someone.

And that someone…was Lelouch.

* * *

1:57 p.m.

Suzaku P.O.V.

"Hang on Euphie," I whispered as I quickly carried her to the elevator. I didn't hesitate to press the button that led to the medical floor. I knew that Cecile and Lloyd would already be waiting for me when I got there.

At the moment, Euphemia is alive, but she's unconscious and she's losing blood fast. It has already soaked through the torso of my uniform and her dress. Her blood is beginning to drip onto the carpeted floor of the elevator as we rise. What's taking this thing so long anyway? Dang it! Hurry up already!

She can't die. That's all there is to it. If I lose Euphie I lose everything. I don't care about the order she made. I don't care how unforgivable her actions are. I love her and I can't live on without her with me. For that reason…my darling Euphemia must live.

The elevator doors finally opened and by that time her blood has made a small puddle on the floor. Cecile and Lloyd are waiting just as I expected them too. The looks on their faces express their shock, especially Cecile's. She looks absolutely terrified.

"Please," I begged. "You have to save her. You can't let her die."

"We've got to hurry," Lloyd stated calmly. "Cecile, hurry and get a doctor."

"She has to live Lloyd," I told him while Cecile called the doctors. "She can't die…she's not supposed to die…"

"Get a hold on yourself Kururugi," Lloyd cut in as the doctors take her away from me. "The doctors will take care of her…"

"But what if…"

"What happens, happens Kururugi," Lloyd cuts in again. "That's how life goes."

Lloyd runs off then, leaving me by the elevator with the scent of Euphemia's blood on my skin. Over and over again in my mind the scene of Zero shooting her plays. The sound of the gunshot, Euphemia falling backward as the machine gun falls from her hands, the soft gasp that fell from her lips.

Deep down, though I don't have an explanation, I know that Zero did something to her. The two of them were alone together. They talked.

The last thing I remember was her leaving with Zero. Somewhere around that time, I passed out.

Then I woke up to the screams of the Japanese people and the sight of their blood on Euphie's hands. All around, people had lied dead, buried in the metallic stench of blood.

Zero shot her.

What happens, happens? Is that really how life goes? Do events like this happen just to torment people of Earth? Is there a reason behind why any of us are here at all.

In any case, this isn't fair. Euphie, no matter what sinful deeds she commited today, doesn't deserve to die. She can't die.

If life decides to take Euphemia away from me…then I don't want to live anymore. No, she'd want me to live. She'd want me to be happy, but there's no way I could ever find happiness with someone else. Euphie must live.

But if she dies…there's only one other option for me. Only one reason to live.

To kill Zero.

* * *

An hour later

(With Rei)

The warrior of fire stood backstage of the stadium where the massacre had taken place. Zero had just passed her on his way to the stage where the crowd of survivors waited. This was the moment for Zero's triumph, but Rei saw it all as a sham, a lie, and a big fat scandal of epic proportions. More than anything she wished for the liar to die where he stood, but that was a wish that wasn't to be granted unless she did something about it. Rei knew all too well that she could not at this point. Her desire and will to kill anything had diminished. All that was left was a deep regret that had no where to go.

"_This must be what Suzaku meant_," she thought sadly. "_This is how you feel when you gain results the wrong way_."

In the background, Rei could hear the people shouting and screaming about how awful Euphemia was. They were calling her all sorts of vile names and cursing her to a place where she didn't deserve to go. No, the only one who deserved such a fate was Zero.

During this time, Rei was well aware of what was happening elsewhere as well. Her visions made sure of that. At that particular moment she was watching Suzaku as he sat by Euphie's bedside. Lloyd and Cecile stood behind him, worried expressions on both of their faces.

"_Why must I be tortured in this way_," Rei thought bitterly as the sight of Suzaku filled her mind. He looked so sad and depressed that Rei wished she could rush to him and hug him. She wanted to tell him that everything would be alright; however, that would have been a big fat lie.

Rei continued watching as Euphemia opened her eyes and turned her attention to Suzaku,

"Suzaku," Euphemia whispered weakly. Rei could tell that she was in immense pain, but in the end it was Suzaku who was suffering the most.

Moments later, Lloyd and Cecile left the room. This was going to be Suzaku's time to say goodbye to the dying princess.

"Euphie, I have to know," he began slowly. "Why did you issue that order at the stadium?"

"Order?" Euphie asked. "What are you talking about?"

Rei sighed, still hearing the crowd as she watched the scene of her vision. She wished she could cry, but her eyes remained dry. She didn't crumble under the pressure that had mounted on her even though she had every reason to. She was trying to stay strong, but she didn't have a real reason to be strong anymore.

"Never mind that," Euphie stated, shaking Rei out of her troubled thoughts. She turned her attention back to what she was seeing. "Suzaku…you're Japanese aren't you?"

Rei clenched her fist as she spoke. It was the curse of Geass yet again. The curse she had created with her own hands.

"Yeah." Suzaku replied, a worried expression on his face as he watched Euphie cringe in pain. "Euphie?"

"No…I mustn't," Euphie said to herself as she closed her eyes. "I can't even think such a thing. No…please."

Rei watched as Euphie opened her eyes again. The red glow of Geass had vanished, signifying that the princess had broken free of its curse.

However, it was too little too late for Euphie's will to overcome Geass. The threads of time had been tied and they could not be undone.

"Suzaku?"

Suzaku stared down at his beloved. "Yes Euphie?"

"The ceremony…did it go alright?"

Rei closed her eyes, not wanting to see anything more of the scene, but she still heard Suzaku's voice.

"Euphie…don't you remember?"

The warrior of fire opened her eyes to find that the scene was still in front of her, but she could no longer hear what Euphie and Suzaku were saying. Their voices were drowned out by the voice of the true murderer of the Japanese people.

"People of Japan!" Zero exclaimed. "And all who are opposed by the empire of Britannia! Long have I waited. All through the struggles against Britannia, I've waited for them to come to their senses. But that hope was betrayed by an act of barbarism that can only be called genocide."

"_It's your fault_," Rei thought angrily. She had to suppress her powers once more as she blocked out Zero's voice from her mind. She wanted the scene in front of her to disappear as well, but it wasn't happening. Seeing what she had caused was part of her just punishment.

"How about everyone that was there?" Euphie asked. "Are the Japanese happy?"

"_That question has an obvious answer_," Rei thought with bitterness. Zero's voice boomed in her mind once more.

"Euphemia is the symbol of Britannia's hypocrisy. A murderer, cloaked in the flag of a nation!"

Then Euphemia's voice echoed in her mind.

"How was the ceremony? Do you think I did okay?"

The shouts of the Japanese people in the crowd confirmed that Euphie would go down in history as a barbaric woman who mercilessly killed thousands of innocent people. In the eyes of the Japanese, Euphemia was a liar.

Of course, Euphemia herself didn't know what she'd done. She didn't remember any of it.

Rei rationalized that this fact was why Suzaku ended up lying to the one he loved. He wanted to make her happy in her dying moments.

"Euphie…the special zone is…," Suzaku's voice broke on the words at first, but he quickly recovered, "a great success. The Japanese people were given back their home, and you did it."

Euphemia sighed in relief. "Oh, thank God."

"Oh, Suzaku," Rei whispered to herself sadly. "I'm so sorry."

He could not hear her, which made the apology utterly pointless, but Rei apologized anyhow. She knew that there would be nothing else she could do to ease his pain and suffering. The only thing that would cure this pain was time…but time doesn't heal all wounds. In the end, Rei doubted that any amount of time could heal the wound that Zero had afflicted upon him or on her.

It was this reasoning that made Rei sick as she listened to Lelouch speak once more to the crowd.

"I hereby declare our independence from Britannia, but don't take this to mean the resurrection of your fallen nation. We will not turn back the hands of time. The new Japan we go on to build shall be one broad enough to accept all peoples, histories, and ideologies. Where the strong shall not reign over the week, and it shall be called…The United States of Japan!"

The crowd cheered loudly, but Rei laughed at the irony. Lelouch was the voice of her people, yet he wasn't even one of them. Suzaku was Japanese, but he was standing by a country and a princess who had ripped them of their freedom.

And Rei…she was the true voice of Japan, but no one could hear her. Her impact on the world was insignificant in comparison to Lelouch and Suzaku. As much as Rei would like to blame anyone for that fact, she couldn't. She only had herself to blame.

"How strange," Euphemia said weakly. "I…can't see your face anymore."

Rei stared on as Euphie extended her hand out to Suzaku. He took her hand in both of his.

"Keep going…to school," she told him. "I had to stop before I…before I had the chance to finish."

"Euphie, you can still go yourself," Suzaku argued. "I know, why don't we go to Ashford Academy together? The student…council is so much fun…Euphie."

Tears were cascading down Suzaku's face and Rei longed to be there with him instead of where she stood now. She wanted to help him cope with the death of the person he loved most, but Rei knew better. Nothing she did would be of any help to him. She couldn't save Euphie.

"You have to do it for me…okay."

Suzaku suddenly realized what she was saying. "Please Euphie, no don't go!"

Euphemia Li Britannia smiled her last smile as she spoke. "Suzaku…I'm so happy…that we…"

Everything seemed to stop as the princess closed her eyes. The machine that had been monitoring her heart stopped beeping, signifying that her heart had stopped.

Euphemia Li Britannia was dead.

It was then that Rei's vision ended, but it didn't end soon enough for Rei not to see the sorrow in Suzaku's eyes. His heart was forever broken within that moment and so was Rei's.

However, despite the sorrow and pain that filled the hearts of many. The crowd began to shout out the name of the man they believed to be their savior.

"Zero, Zero, Zero, Zero, Zero, Zero, Zero, Zero, Zero, Zero, Zero, Zero!"

* * *

A/N: That's the end of this very dramatic chapter. Hope you guys liked it, but I've got to explain that the last part of this chapter may have been a bit confusing. Basically Rei saw the exact moment of Euphie dying without actually being there. At the same time, Zero was making his grand speech. I wanted to include both in this moment so what you read is what I came up with. Hopefully it made sense, but I wasn't sure. Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter. The drama isn't over yet. The climatic battle is still ahead.


	85. Sorrow

A/N: For the first time in a long while…I have absolutely nothing to say.

Disclaimer: Nothing from Code Geass or Sailor Moon belongs to me.

Chapter 85

Sorrow

Cornelia Li Britannia sat within her royal nightmare. The normally proud and brave princess was now in a state of complete shock. She simply couldn't digest the information that her knight, G.P. Guilford, had told her.

"Guilford, can you please repeat that?" Cornelia asked him weakly.

Guilford was sitting in his own knightmare, having just told Cornelia the news about Euphemia. He sighed as he answered his princess. It had been hard enough to say it the first time.

"Princess Euphemia has passed on," he stated gently.

"You mean…she's dead?" Cornelia asked.

"I'm afraid so." Guilford replied sadly. "I'm sorry."

The news of Euphemia's death didn't register in Cornelia's mind at first. She was clinging to a belief that Guilford was lying and that her sister was okay. She even clung to the idea that the attack orders Euphemia gave didn't happen even though she had just canceled those orders moments ago. Cornelia simply didn't want to believe any of it. She wanted everything about this day to be a lie or a bad dream.

Eventually, she let the news set in. Her sister was gone and she didn't get to say goodbye.

"Dear God!" she gasped wearily in anguish. The realization of her sister's death made Cornelia feel like she'd been stabbed in the heart. The air had been simply been knocked out of her. All that was left was a deep sorrow.

"I'm sorry princes…"

Cornelia immediately cut off her connection with Guilford as he spoke. His voice was abruptly gone. She wasn't going to let him see her cry.

However, the tears didn't come. After a moment, Cornelia tried to force some tears out, but her eyes were as dry as a desert.

"_Even at the news of my sister's death_," Cornelia thought bitterly to herself. "_I can't cry or show any kind of weakness. I always have to be strong…but what's the point in any of this without Euphie?_"

Cornelia thought it over as she emerged from her knightmare. She walked aimlessly toward the government bureau and eventually found herself wandering towards Euphemia's room. Once she was inside the room she sat down by the fireplace, which had already been lit.

"_She always did like fireplaces_," Cornelia thought sadly. "_No, she liked just about everything. Even the numbers_."

The purple-haired woman stared on at the fire as she hugged her knees to her chest. If only others could see her now. They'd sure see a spectacle. The great Princess Cornelia, the royal warrior of Britannia was staring at a fire and hugging her knees like a frightened child.

On the other hand, what did it matter? Absolutely nothing as far as Cornelia could tell. She had a title and an army to command. She had Area 11 and its resources at her disposal, but what was the point in having all that if you ended up losing the people you cared about most. Cornelia was realizing that everything else meant little to her. What had mattered was the safety of her younger sister. She was the reason why Cornelia did the things she did. Everything she had done until that moment had been for the sake of Euphemia.

But now…her reason for living and fighting were gone.

"_So now what_?" Cornelia thought. "_Do I just curl up and die_?"

She quickly dismissed those thoughts. In the midst of losing her reason for living she'd found another. She needed to move forward toward the future. That's what Euphemia would have wanted for her.

There was also the fact that Cornelia had a score to settle. She couldn't let the person that had murdered her sister live. She had to rid the world of him as soon as possible and then she had to find a way to clear her sister's name.

"Euphie," Cornelia whispered sadly. "You will be avenged. I swear it."

As she spoke those words, a new sense of determination filled the older princess. A sense of purpose made itself known to her as she continued to stare at the fire. An inner rage also worked its way into her heart, but along with that came the will to go on and a reason to live life to the fullest and to fight her battles with more courage and fire in her soul.

And so, Cornelia Li Britannia has chosen to walk the path of revenge.

* * *

Inside Black Knights HQ

(With C.C.)

C.C. stared out the window as she waited for her accomplice to return. He had finished his speech about an hour ago and he was due to arrive in a few minutes.

However, C.C.'s mind was filled with worry. For one thing, Rei was angry at Lelouch for lying to her and for causing the whole massacre. No doubt that Rei would retaliate to this. C.C. was actually surprised that Rei hadn't tried to kill Lelouch already to be perfectly honest.

Then there was the prospect of E.E.'s plans. C.C. knew that E.E. was a notorious woman who had the uncanny ability to cause all kinds of havoc and chaos. What had occurred in the special zone today was more than enough to set the stage for E.E.'s next scheme, whatever it may be.

Still, an odd sense of déjà vu filled C.C. as she stared out the window. She felt like she had stood in that exact spot before. She also felt as if she'd contemplated all this out before as well. The whole thing was very unsettling, but C.C. didn't let it show. She held on to her mask of indifference. It was all she could do in order to keep herself from becoming…panicky.

The sound of the automated doors opening alerted C.C. that Lelouch had arrived. She immediately closed the blinds.

"You plan to assault the Tokyo Settlement?" she asked as the doors closed behind Lelouch. She turned to face him as he took off his mask.

"Yes, this is the best chance we'll get," he told her before turning away. Obviously he believed his Geass would affect her too.

"Don't worry about it," C.C. stated. "Your Geass has no effect on me. You know that, don't you?"

"That's true, isn't it," Lelouch replied as he lowered the cloth that usually covered his mouth and nose. "With my Geass out of control now…I can never see anyone."

His cell phone rang a few seconds later. C.C. watched him as he answered.

"Yes Nunnally."

C.C. waited as the voice on the other end spoke. She would have thought it to be an ordinary conversation, but when Lelouch's eyes widened suddenly, she realized that Nunnally must have said something about Euphemia.

"Nunnally, haven't you heard the news?" Lelouch asked shakily. C.C. waited again as Nunnally spoke. She wished she could hear her.

"Of course not," Lelouch said after a moment. "Everything is just fine. Sorry. I'll be home by tomorrow. We'll discuss it when I'm back. Goodbye Nunnally."

He turned off his phone and C.C. turned back towards the window. "All right, so you can't switch off your Geass. Are there any other changes you've noticed?"

"Not really," Lelouch replied as he sat down on the couch. "It's just…"

C.C. looked back towards Lelouch out of the corner of her eye. After a short moment he began to speak again.

"It's just Euphie. She tried to resist the Geass…and my orders. I was wondering if my power had weakened, but I think…I think such a malignant command...was simply against her nature."

"And so?"

"I guess that's all," Lelouch answered, his voice breaking. "It was something…"

C.C. finally turned around and walked toward her accomplice. He looked so broken that C.C. felt an need to show him compassion. She didn't know that she was still capable of doing that, but she found herself kneeling down before him as he stared at her feet. In seconds she was holding him. She felt him lean into her as he cried softly onto her chest. She simply cradled his head and whispered kind words to him.

"We have our contract," she told him simply. "I promise to stay with you till the very end."

C.C. didn't understand why Lelouch always brought out these kind of emotions from her, but she didn't mind it all that much either. Showing compassion toward another person actually made her feel better. It made her feel like she was needed. That feeling was something she hadn't felt in a long time.

Then again, she couldn't recall a time when anyone had ever needed her.

* * *

In the government bureau, a very important meeting was taking place. All the captains of the military were gathered inside the room. They were reporting the current events to Lord G.P. Guilford in an attempt to come up with a decent plan, but so far they had absolutely nothing.

"We weren't fast enough," Captain Harvey stated. "We may have managed to keep the news off the net, but there's insurrections all over the map."

"That's correct," Captain Johnson added. "The Black Knights are the largest of the insurgent groups. They are now absorbing all of the masses and advancing on the Tokyo Settlement."

"All our units are in play right now," Captain Benjamin informed them. "We're completely on our own."

"Yes, and with so many Honorary Britannians turning on us our enemy's number is in the tens of thousands!" Captain Johnson exclaimed. "Lord Guilford…"

"Forget it," Guilford interrupted. "We cannot move without her highnesses' word."

"But sir, the viceroy's been shut up in Princess Euphemia's room ever since she canceled the attack orders," Captain Harvey argued. "There's also the fact that we're unaware of General Darlton's whereabouts."

Guilford groaned out his frustration. The situation was getting out of hand fast. There was nothing more he could do at this point, but wait for Cornelia to come out of Euphemia's room, but time was running out.

The rebellion of all rebellions was about to begin.

* * *

An hour later

Back at Black Knights HQ

Lelouch P.O.V.

"Go find Rei," C.C. stated as we walked towards the door. "You need to explain to her what happened." I quickly put on the mask of Zero.

"I'm sure she already knows," I replied as the door opened. "I'm sure she hates me."

"Maybe, maybe not," C.C. argued, but she knew as well as I did that if I hadn't broken my promise to her all the people who died today would still be alive…including Euphie.

"Just try and reason with her," C.C. amended seconds later. We went our separate directions and I silently thanked her for the support she's given me over the past two months. I honestly don't think I could have made it this far without her.

However, now I had to face the woman who I'd betrayed. By going to the special zone I made her nightmare come true. I hadn't known that at the time, but what occurred today is what she tried to warn me about. I wouldn't blame her if she did indeed hate me.

As I walked down the hall I saw Tamaki headed my way. When he reached me I asked him if he knew where I could find Rei. He told me he saw her in the training area of the base. After that he asked me about promoting him, but I told him that it would have to wait until another time. Of course the simpleton didn't realize that there was no way he was getting a promotion.

After a few minutes of walking and searching, I found her. She was in the physical fitness room where the weights and exercise machines were. At that particular moment she was beating up a punching bag…and reducing it to confetti.

Presently, I'm not sure if it's a good idea to see her right now, but I would have to face her eventually. The inevitable is unavoidable.

I walked into the room as she finished turning the punching bag into shreds. She wore a black tank top and jeans. She had taken her shoes off and was only wearing socks on her feet. Her hair was tied up into a high ponytail, but a few pieces were out in front of her eyes.

For a moment I watched her as she stared at the shreds of fabric, plastic, and whatever else makes up a punching bag. She was breathing heavily, but a focused scowl remained on her face. I stared on as she wiped her brow of sweat. She was a vision of pure anger.

"What do you want Zero?" Rei asked suddenly. I didn't think she realized that I was here, but I'd been wrong.

"Well?"

I took a deep breath. "Rei…let me explain…"

"You don't have to explain anything to me Zero," Rei cut in. "I know exactly what happened."

I would have tried to explain further, but I knew that trying to get through to her would be pointless. Her mind was made up.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Rei asked as she finally faced me. "Is that all you have to say to me?"

"What else do you want me to say?" I asked while feeling like I'd just made the biggest mistake of my life.

"Let's see," Rei began somberly as she began to pace the room. Her gaze remained fixed on me as she spoke. "You could try to explain to me why you broke your promise to me, but that would do you no good now would it? After all, I already know why. This was your plan from the start. You wanted to trick me and the Japanese people into believing that you were set on liberating Japan and making a better world. You made us trust you and then…then you killed us with your despicable Geass!"

"I'm not the one who created it," I argued. Saying this was a mistake, but at that point I didn't care anymore. Her accusations had just been too ridiculous.

Rei stiffened as she slowed her pace. "I never would have created this power unless I had a good reason too. Besides, I don't even remember creating it! You can't blame what you did on me Zero!"

I wasn't trying to do that, but what Rei thought didn't make much difference. The massacre happened and its over. You can't change the past.

"I was only stating a fact," I told her. "It was never my intention to blame you for what happened today."

"Even so…I'm partially responsible."

I was surprised by that. "No you're not."

"Don't try to convince me otherwise Zero," Rei snarled as she turned away from me. "I should have tried harder to make you stay at the Hikawa Shrine that day. I should have stayed awake long enough to tell you what the future held although I doubt that you would have listened."

"Rei…"

"Shut up!"

I flinched a bit at the intensity of her anger, but I didn't make a move to run even though I wanted to. I refused to show my fear of her.

Of course I didn't realize that I was afraid of her at all until now.

Rei suddenly turned back toward me. This time a gun was pointed straight at me.

"Rei…"

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?" Rei asked weakly, interrupting me again. "Just stop talking."

In that moment, I was grateful that Rei couldn't see my expression. As much as I hate to admit it, I'm desperately thinking of a way to escape right now. However, at the same time I'm wondering why she hasn't shot me yet.

"Listen Zero," Rei began. "The moment I realized who you were I should have killed you…but because of my mission and because you were my friend I couldn't. Even now as I point a gun straight at you I know I won't be able to pull the trigger. I just don't have it in me to kill you I guess. But I'm done with trying to save you. I'm done."

"Fine then," I replied as she put the gun back into her pocket.

"All I want to hear from you is the information I need," Rei stated.

"And what's that?"

She took a few steps toward me before answering. "Rakshata has been working on a knightmare for me. I want to know where it is."

"It's in a knightmare storage room neighboring this one," I told her. "You should be able to find it."

"And the key."

Ironically, I already had the key with me. My plan had been to give her the key after I'd been shot, but since my plan didn't come to pass I had no choice but to give it to her now.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out black and red key.

"Here."

She stared at it for a moment and then gently took it out of my hand. I watched as she examined a bit more before putting it into her other pocket.

"Thank you." she said simply. "You can leave now."

I didn't try to stay. This was Rei's way of telling me goodbye. At this point, I wasn't going to force her to stay with me. I didn't need her anymore anyway.

Still, I couldn't quite convince myself of that fact. Saying goodbye to Rei felt wrong somehow, but I knew that it had to be done. She had her own life to live and her own battles to fight, just as I had mine.

The time has come for us to go our separate ways.

* * *

At that exact moment

Rei P.O.V.

I forced myself to stay put as I watched Lelouch walk away. I wish that I could have seen his expression as we talked, but he didn't remove his mask as he addressed me. Probably because this room is too close to being out in the open, since a good deal of it is just made of glass windows and mirrors. Taking off his mask in this room would ultimately ruin him if someone happened to walk by.

However, I didn't care anything about that now. All I wanted was to get as far away from Area 11 as soon as possible. That knightmare that Rakshata had made for me was my only ticket out of here since the magic mirror had been destroyed.

It's a good thing I ran into Kallen earlier, otherwise I would have never known anything about it.

(Flashback)

Lelouch, C.C., and Kallen had just met with the remnants of Kyoto. As the meeting ended, Kallen came up to me and told me about the knightmare that was being constructed for me. She had known that we would be fighting a big battle soon. She wanted me to be prepared.

(End Flashback)

And now, as I walk out of the fitness room and to the neighboring storage room, I find that the only battle ahead is the one with my own emotions. The inner struggle is the hardest battle to fight in the end. That is why I must leave here. For good this time.

Still, at this point I don't know where I'm supposed to go. I couldn't go back to the Juban district. The others would bombard me with questions. I would have a nervous breakdown if I had to revisit any of the events that happened today. I can't go to Ashford Academy. That place was going to become the Black Knight's command center if I know Lelouch as well as I think I do.

After a moment of contemplating, I figured out where I wanted to go. I wanted to see Suzaku…to say goodbye to him before I left for America. Mina was there and she probably needed a friend right about now. Of course in the end, I'm the one that needs her.

With a goal set in mind, I quickly strode into the storage room. There were plenty of knightmares in here. From Burai's to other fourth generation knightmares were all around, but the moment I saw the royal blue knightmare with red eyes I knew it was mine.

"_Blue isn't really my color_," I thought absentmindedly while going over to the control system that was on the far corner of the room. Obviously this was more than a storage room.

After using the control system to open the hatch on my knightmare I used its elevator system to hoist myself into it. Once inside I took the key out of my pocket and put it into the ignition. The knightmare immediately started up.

"Now, where's the manual," I asked myself. I searched thrown a drawer that was on my right. Inside was a pilot suit and the instruction manual. On the cover of the manual read _Azuela Phoenix Mk-VII_. Not a bad name for my knightmare since I control fire and all, but where did the Azuela part come from? Maybe that's where Rakshata got the idea to paint the thing blue. Whatever, it's not like it matters.

The machine was still powering up, so to occupy myself I looked around the interior of my hatch. It was wider than most hatches. It was taller too, but for what reason would Rakshata have wanted to make the hatch larger. I decided that this didn't matter much either. What mattered was getting out of this place.

I opened up the manual and looked for how to launch. After reading for a moment I took hold of the controls and steered my knightmare into position. I realized that I couldn't exactly launch out of here without help, but this fact didn't matter either. This storage room had a huge door on the end of it, making it ideal for launch purposes. Since I can't open it, I'll just have to bust through.

"I just need to find the controls to the Hadron Cannon," I stated, putting the manual down. From what the manual said, I had to press a blue button first. I searched around until I found it right above my head. Seconds later a keypad appeared before me.

"_Welcome to the control panel of the Azuela Phoenix Mk-VII,_" an automated voice said. "_Please spell out the command you want issued_."

This thing was obviously still experimental, but I picked up my manual and looked at the command types that I could use. Apparently, Rakshata had pulled out all the stops on this one. The command for the Hadron Cannon blast was AK-7. I used my other controls to position myself in the path of the huge door before typing it in. In seconds the blast blew that door into scrapes.

"Now, time to fly out of here," I muttered as I typed in another command. It was fast and easy. Rakshata definitely did a good job with this knightmare, but I'm still too unfamiliar with all the systems. I really should have worked harder on learning these systems when I was working in Kyoto. It would have helped considerably.

However, there's nothing that can be done to change the past. I'll just have to deal with the circumstances at hand. So with that thought in mind I flew out of the base and locked onto the coordinates of the Avalon. I planned to go there soon, but before that I had to go back home. I had a feeling that at some point I was going to need my brooch. After all, the work of a Sailor Scout is never done.

* * *

A/N: And that's the end of this chapter. Don't you just feel awful for everyone. It's like a cloud of drama has just descended upon them. Still, there's more to come and the only way to find out what happens is to stay tuned. Hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter. Please review.


	86. The Beginning of the End Part 1

A/N: Bring on…the next chapter!

Disclaimer: Too lazy to write one right now.

Chapter 86

The Beginning of the End Part 1

Around 8:30 p.m.

Kallen P.O.V.

"HOW COULD THIS HAVE HAPPENED!"

I almost shuddered as Rakshata paced the storage room. Her subordinates were all standing behind me, obviously trying to shield themselves from the terror of Rakshata's sudden fury.

"MY CHILD HAS BEEN STOLEN!"

The child that the Indian scientist was referring to was the new knightmare frame she'd been constructing for Rei. It had been completed for the most part, but it was still experimental. For all we knew there could be some glitches that could ultimately cause its pilot to lose their life.

"MY POOR AZUELA PHOENIX!"

Okay, Rakshata is totally overreacting, but nothing could be done about it now. Still, it was obvious who took it.

Rei. The girl must have had a good reason for taking it, but what was that reason?

"I LEAVE MY PRECIOUS BABY FOR ONE MEASLY HOUR AND THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS!"

"Rakshata, Zero probably sent Rei on a mission and she needed the knightmare," I inquired, though I wasn't sure if Zero had sent her on a mission or not.

"He should have told me first," Rakshata replied angrily. "That knightmare is still experimental. If Rei presses in a certain code it could mean disaster!"

This made me worry a bit. "What exactly would happen?"

Rakshata rolled her eyes and groaned as she put her pipe back into her mouth. "There's a specific code on the knightmare that can tap into Rei's psychic abilities. When this occurs, the knightmare can do just about anything."

"That doesn't exactly spell disaster in my opinion," I stated. "Rei's powers are her greatest strength."

"Yes, but if the knightmare is damaged while Rei is using that system she'll be directly affected. The possibility of things that could happen to her are endless."

"Like what?" I asked. "What could happen?"

"She could suffer brain damage, or psychological damage," Rakshata explained. "Even when the damage to the knightmare is minimal Rei could suffer greatly. If anything were to go wrong while the knightmare was in that mode…it could possibly kill her if nothing else."

"The code isn't listed in the manual is it?"

Rakshata shook her head. "I made sure not to list it, but there's a way to program different codes into the knightmare computer's memory. The code that I don't want Rei to know has already been programmed into the system."

"What was the point in that?" I asked. "Rei is bound to find it!"

"I programmed it in there long before I knew Rei was going to pilot it," Rakshata stated. "You see, the Azuela Phoenix has been my biggest knightmare project. My most important child!"

Rakshata really needs to stop referring to her knightmare's as children, but I'm in no position to say anything about it. After all, its one of her knightmares that has made the Black Knights so hard to beat. She's been a great help to everyone and especially me. Still, Rakshata's words made me wonder when she had began this project.

"Rakshata, when did you begin to build it?"

"Thirteen years ago," Rakshata answered. "It was around the time when the palace in Kyushu was attacked."

"Palace?"

Rakshata turned back toward me and her subordinates. "I'm surprised that you don't know about it Kallen, seeing that you have so much pride for your country. A long time ago the country of Japan had an emperor and an empress just like Britannia.

"What happened to them?"

"Thirteen years ago, the palace was ambushed by Britannian soldiers," Rakshata explained. "The emperor, Yoruba Xiao Kyuske was stabbed to death in the attack. The empress, Amelia Mai Kyuske was killed, but her body was never found. Their children, Julianna Jun Kyuske and Tomaru Zhao Kyuske both escaped the palace, but no one knows of their whereabouts. It's believed that the both of them died, but there a rumors that they might have survived."

I couldn't understand how it could have been possible, but I was only four thirteen years ago. There's no way I could have remembered what had happened. Still, Naoto probably would have known. He'd been at least seven when the attack happened. He never told me about it though. I suppose that he was trying to protect me.

I sighed. Thinking about Naoto made me wish he were still alive, but wishing is futile. He isn't coming back.

"So, how does that tie in with the production of Rei's knightmare?" I asked.

"Right after I heard the news of the attack a mysterious woman came to India," Rakshata replied. "At the time I was busily making advancements on the fourth and fifth generation knightmares. Back then I was young and full of promise." She sighed. "Those were the days."

"Rakshata."

"Right," Rakshata said as she recovered from her nostalgia. "This woman didn't show her whole face to me. Only her eyes. She then gave me a hefty sum of money and asked me to make a knightmare that could tap into psychic abilities. Back then I thought the woman was mad, but I found that constructing the knightmare would be very entertaining. I asked for help from…well he's not important. The point is…the Azuela Phoenix has been under construction for over thirteen years. At this point, it's officially on par with the knightmares that the knights of the round have."

"Knights of the round?"

"Don't tell me that you don't know who they are!"

"I know who they are," I told her. "I'm just surprised that Rei's knightmare is that powerful. "

"My team and I have put a lot of work into it," Rakshata replied simply. "Isn't that right team?"

"Yes ma'am," they said instantly. Rakshata had them wrapped around her finger.

"I better get going now Rakshata," I said after a moment. "The others might need me."

"Go on ahead dear," Rakshata muttered sweetly. "Just try to be back here on time."

That wasn't going to be a problem for me. After everything that had occurred today…I had every reason to fight. The Britannians weren't going to get away with what they'd done.

Still, Rei's disappearance didn't sit well with me. She was one of the Black Knights best soldiers other than myself. Her battle skills were needed here. We were all on the same side now.

But…if that were truly the case…why did she leave?

I suppose I'll just have to wait and see.

* * *

Around the same time in the Juban District

Serena P.O.V.

I don't understand it. When did things get out of hand? When did everything become so wrong?

"Why isn't Rei here!" Haruka shouted from behind me. She was still in her hospital bed, but her arm was almost completely healed. "What did she stay for?"

Haruka was really working on my nerves, but I didn't let it show on my face. I had to remain calm. That was the only way to keep myself from having a panic attack. I hated sitting around in this hospital just as much as Haruka did, but there's nothing else to be done at this point. All we can do is wait.

"Just wait until I get my hands on her," Haruka mumbled irritably. I listened as Michiru reprimanded her for saying such things, but at this particular moment I couldn't blame her for feeling that way. I wanted to beat Rei down too even though I knew none of this was her fault. The death of all those people was Euphemia's doing, not Rei's. However, that fact didn't ease my anger at all. I'm trying to stay calm like Rei would in this situation, but it's just not in my nature to be calm when things are rough. I always panic.

"Why didn't Rei come back this time?" Lita asked wearily.

I turned toward her as I answered. "She had to speak with Lelouch."

I know that Lita wanted to ask more, but I guess she didn't want to push too hard. She knew that it wouldn't do any good. I sighed out my frustration and turned back toward Rini, who was sitting by Hotaru's bedside. She was my main concern right now. I had to keep it together for Rini's sake. If I lose my cool now it'll only make Rini feel worse.

"When will she wake up?" Rini asked as she gazed over her shoulder at me. "She has to wake up Serena."

I sighed again and gently placed my hand on Rini's shoulder. "Please don't worry Rini. Hotaru will be just fine, you'll see."

Rini nodded and said nothing more to me as her attention returned to her friend. Poor Hotaru hadn't woken up since her surgery. The doctors had to put in twenty stitches in order to close the gash in her head. She should have woken up right after the surgery, but there was a complication. Now Hotaru was fighting off a coma that was trying to overtake her.

"_It's a good thing that Tomaru isn't in here right now_," I thought as I looked at the machine monitoring Hotaru's brain waves and heart. "_If he were in here the situation would be unbearable. I know that he blames himself for what happened to her._"

Tomaru hadn't needed as much medical attention. There had been a bullet in his leg, but the doctors had been able to get it out easily. He couldn't walk right now, but the doctor's told him that he'd be able to walk again within a month or two. He'd been pretty lucky alright. Most people who are shot in the leg never walk again.

"So when will Rei be back?" Haruka asked.

"Rei called me earlier," I stated. "She'll be here in the morning."

Haruka groaned. "What is she still doing there?"

"_Who knows_," I thought bitterly. "_The point is that Rei won't come back to Juban until she's ready. After everything she's been through in the past two months…I'd hardly blame her if she ended up staying there._"

Area 11 was a part of her life now. Just as Lelouch, Suzaku, and Nunnally were. I think that maybe they always had been. After all, she's the last princess of the country once known as Japan. Still, I doubt that even this area, Juban city, will be in freedom for much longer.

(Flashback)

I had been standing outside of the hospital when my communicator beeped. I knew it was Rei, so I answered. As her face appeared on the small screen, a million questions went through my mind.

And being the meatball head that I am, I went into a tirade about it. I had wanted answers for why she hadn't done more to prevent what happened today. I wanted to know why she depended on Lelouch when I'm the one she trusted most and vice versa. I didn't get any of it, and she didn't say a word until everything I needed to say was out.

"Are you done?" she had asked softly.

"No!" I had screamed back. It had been the first time in my whole life that I'd ever felt that angry. Before, I was just Serena Tsukino. I was a meatball head, a normal schoolgirl, a Sailor Scout, a woman in love with a man who was reaching for his dream, a naïve person, a person blind to the reality of life.

But on this day and this day alone, the person I used to be disappeared. Maybe she disappeared before that, but especially in that moment, I'd become a stranger to myself just as Rei had become a stranger to herself.

"I look up to you!" I had shouted. "You're supposed to get things right the first time!"

"WELL MAYBE I'M NOT PERFECT SERENA!"

I stiffened as her words echoed in my mind. Rei wasn't perfect; I'd known this already, but I realized then that I'd made myself think that she had it all together. My naïve nature had blinded me to the fact that the girl was just as messed up as the rest of us. She was no better, no smarter, and no stronger than any of us, but what made Rei stand out was her will to go on. She never gave up.

I listened as Rei sighed. "I've got to go now Serena. I'll be at the hospital tomorrow. Can I explain everything then?"

"Okay, that's fine," I replied simply. "Be careful, and good luck Rei."

"Thank you Serena." Rei said with a said smile. "And I'm sorry."

"Forget it," I told her. "We're best friends, I'm supposed to put up with your craziness no matter what."

She laughed at that. "And I've got to do the same for you."

I smiled as she said goodbye and then her face disappeared from the screen.

(End Flashback)

"Serena?"

"I turned away from Rini and directed my attention to Ami's hospital bed. The look on her face reflected how I felt inside. She was scared and worried for Rei, and for me.

"Everything will be all right." Ami stated simply, a determined look replacing the fear that was so easily noticed in her blue eyes. She even put on a smile to show that she wasn't worried.

I returned that smile even though my fear went through the roof as time went on. Seconds and minutes felt like a million years, and when an hour passed it felt as though I'd lived through an eternity.

But I kept it together for the sake of my friends, myself, and Rei. As the future queen, I must keep the faith.

* * *

Inside the Avalon

9: 35 p.m.

Suzaku P.O.V.

For hours now I have sat here at her bedside, wondering how Euphie could possibly give that order. She didn't even remember doing it_. _She asked me if the special zone was successful. I had to lie to her before she died. I had thought that Euphie had been lying to me all this time and that I'd been a fool to fall in love with her, but I knew that it couldn't be. I know that she loved me.

Her actions say differently, but I know she wasn't capable of doing such horrendous things. She was a sweet girl with a noble spirit. I know that she could have helped change the world. She could have saved this world, but it was all cut short by the malicious order she gave and by the man who killed her.

"_Why Euphie_," I thought in anguish. "_Why did you give that order_?"

"Shall I tell you?"

I turned around in the swivel chair. A young boy with freakishly long blond hair stood before me. His eyes were violet, his skin was pale, and he wore a custom made Britannian suit and a flowing purple cape.

"A child?" I wondered aloud. "How did you get on board?"

"How do you do, Suzaku Kururugi. You may call me V.V."

"V.V.?"

"Correct," he replied.

I was officially confused, but I'm sure that this child is going to explain why he's here.

"It was Geass," he said suddenly.

"Geass?" I asked, recognizing the word from when I'd heard it in Rei's mind.

"Zero used a Geass to force Euphemia to kill the Japanese people."

I didn't believe it. "Geass?"

The boy that stood before me sighed. "Zero has a supernatural power."

"That's absurd," I replied simply. "That can't be…"

"Then how do you explain Euphemia's sudden and drastic change?" V.V. asked. "And you, the one who always follows the rules. How do you explain your actions on Shikane island?"

I didn't know what to say or even what to think in that moment. This all had to be a nightmare. None of it could really be happening.

"Suzaku, I understand that this must be hard to process, but you must believe me," V.V. stated. "You have to stop Zero from fulfilling his plan."

"So Geass…"

"Geass is what caused the massacre," V.V. cut in. "In short, Zero has the power to make people do whatever he wants and erase their memories. That's why Euphemia didn't remember anything from today. Do you understand?"

I understood alright. Zero killed everyone in that stadium and Euphie. He killed her dream and mine.

And Rei…

"So long Suzaku," V.V. stated as he departed. "We shall meet again."

I was soon alone in the room. My only company was Euphie's cold body lying in the hospital bed. In her hands she now held the watch I'd held onto as a reminder of what I did to my father. I gave her the last piece of the old me and now I have to move forward to avenge her death.

I heard the automated doors open seconds later. My expectation was to find V.V. again, but when I turned around I saw a woman who had no business being here.

* * *

A few minutes earlier

Rei P.O.V.

After retrieving my transformation brooch from home I flew toward where the Avalon was. My coordinates had come in handy even though the ship had flown a good twenty miles from the original location of those coordinates. The important thing is that I found it.

Getting into the ship was actually simpler than I thought it would be. My knightmare had a system to where it could become invisible. A very useful feature I might add, but I'll thank Rakshata when I see her. Of course there had been an issue when I blasted a hole in the massive aircraft, but I had to get in somehow.

Once I was inside, I used my brooch to transform into Sailor Mars before emerging from my knightmare. I put on my new hooded cape and quickly jumped out. There had been no one in the room I'd crashed into thankfully, but some guards did come in after a few seconds. I knocked all of them out and took some of their guns, including a really large gun that looked more like a portable cannon.

Then, came the hard part of my little mission. Finding Suzaku in the mass of rooms in this thing wasn't an easy task at all. People were running up the down the halls and I had to focus all my energy on making myself invisible, which was an even harder task when I had so much on my mind.

But eventually, I came to a room that looked promising. I didn't hesitate as I strode toward the door. I had been sure that Suzaku was on the other side and it was in that same moment that I let myself be visible again.

And he was there, sitting by Euphemia's bedside. I watched cautiously as Suzaku turned around in his chair. As soon as he saw me his expression changed from a look of sadness to a look of fury. There was no doubt in my mind that he was livid with anger.

"You have no right to be here Sailor Mars." Suzaku muttered as the doors closed behind me.

"Suzaku…I'm truly sorry…"

"Sorry?" he asked as he abruptly stood. "You're sorry? About what?"

I found myself frightened of him, though I had no reason to be. I could easily defend myself if he attacked me, but that didn't change how I felt. I was afraid of his anger.

"I'm sorry about what happened to Euphie," I told him shakily. I swallowed hard as I tried to continue. "It's my fault that it happened."

Suzaku's expression didn't waver as he stared at me. "Take off the hood and let me see your face Sailor Mars."

"Suzaku, you already know…"

"Do it!" he interrupted.

After a moment, I hesitantly removed my hood and the cloth that covered most of my face. He didn't say a word as I did this. He only stared blankly at me. My fear of him grew as I stared back at him. He had gone from furious to utterly emotionless.

"Tell me why your still defending him." Suzaku ordered.

"Who are you talking about?" I asked even though I already knew the person he was referring to.

"Zero," Suzaku replied. "How can you defend a man who used Geass to kill the Japanese people."

"It isn't like that Suzaku," I stated, a bit shocked that he knew about Geass. "What happened…it wasn't supposed to happen like this."

Suzaku narrowed his gaze. "Explain."

"I…I had a vision about today in one of my dreams," I began. "I knew that Zero would use his Geass on Euphie. But that hadn't been Zero's plan. The whole thing was an accident."

"Do you really expect me to believe that!" Suzaku sneered. "After all the lies you've told…how am I supposed to trust you?"

"Please, Suzaku," I begged softly. "Just listen. I tried to warn Zero, but I didn't get to explain. I passed out long before I could. He promised me that he wouldn't go to the special zone at all, but he lied…he ended up using his Geass on Euphie and as a result thousands of innocent people died. It's true that a good deal of the massacre is his fault…but I'm to blame as well. I'm the one who created Geass in the first place."

Suzaku was shocked by this, but his shock soon turned back into fury. "Why would you create such a despicable power?"

"I don't know," I replied. "Geass was created thousands of years ago. I'm the one that did it, but it was in another life. A life where things had been peaceful until…I can't explain it to you. There's no way you could understand."

"Try me." Suzaku ordered wearily, his fury diminished now. "Tell me how you created Geass."

"I have no memory of what happened, but I know that I once lived in a time period called the Silver Millennium. It was then that I created this power, but I don't know when, how, or why. I know that there was a war between the Moon Kingdom and the Negaverse at the time, but that's about it. Everything else is a blur."

"That doesn't make any sense to me," Suzaku stated bluntly. "Are you saying that you've been living for thousands of years?"

"No," I replied. "I'm telling you that the spirit of Sailor Mars was reborn within me. I was born with her powers embedded within me. Does that make any sense?"

"Yeah, but…that doesn't explain why you created Geass."

I sighed. "I can't possibly remember what happened to make me desperate enough to create it. I probably never will, but the point is that I'm partially responsible for what happened today and that I'm truly sorry. That's all I wanted to tell you."

"So you're just going to leave again?" Suzaku asked. "You're going to run away from the Black Knights and the battle ahead? They obviously don't know any of this because if they did they wouldn't follow him."

"There's nothing I can do for them anymore," I told him. "I can't stay and watch people kill each other."

There was no time to react as Suzaku suddenly grasped my shoulders and forced me against a wall. My fear returned when I stared into his eyes. They reflected how hurt and angry he was. I watched on in horror as a few tears fell from those eyes.

"You don't have any other choice Rei," he whimpered, closing his eyes. "You don't get to run away from any of this. You're the last princess of Japan and as princess you must take revenge for your people."

"You're the prime minister's son," I countered, now angry. "You killed him and joined Britannia. So don't you dare tell me what **my** duty is to the Japanese people . That just makes you hypocritical!"

"Really?" Suzaku asked sarcastically. "Maybe it does, but all I've ever tried to do is help them. And what about you? What have you done to help them? All you've done is try to help yourself!"

That hit a nerve and he knew it. I didn't want to admit it, but I somewhat agreed with him. My actions proved that my mission had taken a back seat to my emotions. A lot of things that happened could have been avoided if not for my selfishness. Coming here in the first place had been part of that. I contradicted myself on a regular basis…and now we're here. All because of my impulsive behavior.

Still, I knew that selfishness didn't dictate everything I did. If it had, he wouldn't even be alive right now. Nunnally and Lelouch wouldn't be either. My mentality from the beginning had always been to protect them, even from myself if that was necessary, but now I'm running away from all of that. There can't be any compromise on that issue…even for the people of Japan…my people. I can't bear this burden. It's beyond my power.

However, my conscious still said otherwise. In my heart, I knew that I could bear the burden. The truth is that I just didn't want to. I didn't want to be a part of this mess anymore. I wanted a way out.

"That isn't true," I said finally, looking away as I spoke. "I haven't only been trying to help myself Suzaku. The whole world is counting on me to do what's right. You think I've just been hiding from my identity all this time? I didn't know I was a princess until Kirihara told me. You didn't know that either until that night in Kyushu."

"But you know now," Suzaku replied, tightening his grip on my shoulders. "And you know that Zero is a fraud." He used one hand to lift my face so that I was looking directly at him again. "You know that he has to atone for what he's done."

I did know that, but I didn't want to be the one to dish it out. I couldn't bear to betray Lelouch, even after everything he's done. I couldn't do it no matter how angry I was.

Suzaku knew that, but he wasn't going to give up. "You know his identity don't you? Tell me who he is now!"

"NO!"

My body reacted before I could think. I roughly pushed him away from me as the Geass symbol began to appear on my wrist again. I fought off my Geass as best I could and for a moment I was free of its curse on me, but it wasn't going to last long. I had to leave now.

"Rei, wait!" he shouted as I stumbled back toward the door.

"I won't be the one to tell you," I stated as the automated doors opened. Without another word I fled from the room and made myself invisible. I ran until I reached the room where my knightmare was. There were people around inspecting it, but I quickly knocked them out and left the same way I'd come in. It was then that I realized how right Suzaku was. I was selfish and completely hopeless. I couldn't set aside my feelings to do what's right for Japan. I used the rest of the world as an excuse to leave this situation alone, but I knew that after tonight this world would become engrossed in a war. A war I didn't know how to fight.

In the end, there's nothing that can save me from the burden I'll have to bear. I know just as well as Suzaku that all of Japan has been affected by the events that have occurred today. Riots have already broken out across the country and in other parts of the globe. No part of Japan would be left unscathed in this. Not Juban or anywhere else. It was all or nothing.

I don't know what to do anymore. At this point, there's only one place I can think of to go to clear my head and make this decision. A place I hadn't been to. A place where the remains of my lost love lied.

* * *

In Ashford Academy

A woman stood alone in a classroom. She was staring out of the window and towards the star covered sky. It was almost ten o'clock, but she knew that in two hours the battle would begin. A smile was on her face as she thought of this.

However, her smile really grew wide when her cell phone rang. She quickly answered.

"Yes cousin," the red-eyed woman stated happily.

"K3, the time has come," the voice replied. "I'd like you to send some company to the Sailor Scouts in Juban."

K3 laughed happily. "Yes, this is what I've been waiting for E.E."

"I know," E.E. stated. "You've been wanting to send in your phantoms for a while."

"Yeah, my phantoms are much stronger than the phantoms Mao conjured up," K3 exclaimed. "Poor guy. It's too bad he died."

"Please, you don't care."

K3 grinned. "True, I don't."

"There's one other thing I'd like for you to do K3," E.E. proclaimed with a laugh. K3 was all ears for her next instructions. She was practically buzzing with excitement.

"What is it?"

* * *

A/N: That's the end of the chapter! I know, I know. I left an evil cliffy for you all to ponder. While I'm at it, here are some more questions to ponder.

What is it that E.E. wanted K3 to do?

Are K3's phantoms the same as Mao's or are they a whole lot worse?

Will Serena be prepared for K3's attack? Can she protect Hotaru and Tomaru?

Where is Rei going? Who is she going to see?

Will Rei fight in the Black Rebellion. If so, on which side will she fight on?

Will Rei discover the code that taps into her powers. Will it mean her doom if she does.

Just what will happen in the chapters to come of this story? At this moment, even I the authoress don't know, and that's just sad.

So tune into the next chapter of A Date With Destiny to find out the answers to these questions and more. Thanks for reading. Please review.


	87. The Beginning of the End Part 2

A/N: Bring on…the drama! Although I got to say that there's been a lot of drama in the last couple of chapters. I put a song for this chapter. You'll have to read to find out what it is, but it's a really good song.

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. The song belongs to its respective owners.

Chapter 87

The Beginning of the End Part 2

In the hospital

10:19 p.m.

Serena P.O.V.

My patience was gone, but I refused to act on the irritation I felt. I just had to keep telling myself that everything was going to be fine. I had to keep my cool until I felt tired enough to sleep. Then I'd wake up in the morning and find that none of this was real in the first place. At least I hoped that's what would happen.

Rini sat beside me. She was holding onto Hotaru's hand and was silently crying. I held onto Rini's other hand and when I could I whispered encouraging words, but it wasn't entirely heartfelt. My nerves were eating away at me. I could barely stand it.

To distract myself, I looked around at the others. Haruka was asleep, Michiru was watching over her, Setsuna was pacing the floor, Lita was also sleeping, Ami was typing into her handheld computer, Luna was sitting in Ami's lap, and Diana was asleep in Lita's bed. Everything was calm, but we were far from being okay. We were all on edge except for the two scouts sleeping.

As for Hotaru, she still hadn't woken up yet. I was starting to doubt that she would, but I kept calm for Rini's sake. She needed me to be strong right now.

As the minutes dragged on, I found myself thinking about Darien again. He was studying in America and probably didn't have a clue about anything that was going on. I wished that I could be with him now or that he could be here with me. I miss him so much.

There was a sudden bang that startled everyone, including the sleeping scouts. Diana had slept through the noise, but when Lita abruptly sat up she awoke, startled herself. On a normal day I'd laugh, but there was nothing normal about today.

Another bang sounded and that was when we heard the screams coming from outside the door.

"Setsuna, we should check and see what's going on," Michiru stated as she stood. Setsuna nodded and they both opened the door a bit. The screams became louder and the sound of gunshots filled the room. I watched as Michiru and Setsuna's expressions turned from worried to horrified. The both of them closed the door seconds later.

"This hospital is under attack by the Britannian military," Setsuna stated as Michiru sunk to her knees. The warrior of the sea looked more frightened than I'd ever seen her and that ended up freaking me out even more.

"Michiru?"

"It's just like that night thirteen years ago," she whimpered, tears suddenly pouring out of her eyes. This alarmed me so much that I wanted to scream, but I didn't. I just watched as Haruka got out of her bed to comfort her cousin. Her arm was in a caste and she had enough strength to move now, but it wouldn't be enough if we all had to escape. Four Sailor Soldiers were almost helpless, two others were gone.

The only two that were left in the equation were Setsuna and me. We were the only thing standing in the way of that military killing us, but neither one of us had a plan.

The screams from the outside got louder as the seconds turned to minutes. The sound of gunshots echoed in the room. We knew that people were dying outside of this hospital room. Another massacre had begun.

"What are we gonna do?" I asked Setsuna. My voice shook as I spoke and my knees buckled when I tried to stand. This was already a bad sign that we were going to be in a world of hurt really soon.

"We'll have to try to save everyone," Setsuna stated. "In order to do this…we'll have to kill those soldiers."

"_No_," I thought in horror. "_I couldn't possibly do that_."

It was then that Rini stood as well. "Those monsters are after everyone today aren't they?"

I didn't know what to say to that. Besides, she hadn't been speaking to me anyway.

Setsuna sighed. "Rini, you should stay in here and protect Hotaru…"

"I can protect myself just fine."

Everyone in the room turned toward the bed behind me. Hotaru's eyes were open and she was trying to sit up.

"Hotaru…you're awake!" Rini exclaimed. She immediately hugged her.

"I'm sorry that I worried you Rini," Hotaru replied.

"I'm glad you're awake Hotaru, but there's no way you're leaving this room until we've secured the area," I told her as Rini let go. "You and Rini should stay here and protect the others. Setsuna, Michiru, and I will take care of the rest."

"I don't think Michiru can go anywhere right now," Haruka stated. She was still holding Michiru. The poor woman was crying her eyes out. The reason for this was unknown, but that's how it was. She wasn't going to be able to focus on helping anyone until she got herself together.

"Okay, let's go then Setsuna," I stated, heading toward the door.

"Wait!"

We both turned back toward Hotaru again. Sadness filled her eyes as she spoke. "Forgive me for betraying the Sailor Scouts. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it Hotaru," I replied. "Things happen."

"Yes, but Tomaru knows about me…"

"It's okay Hotaru," I interrupted firmly. "He risked his life for you today and we all know how you feel about him."

Hotaru blushed a bit before replying. "Is he okay?"

"Yeah, just worried about you," I told her. "Setsuna and I will make sure to check on him first if we can."

Hotaru nodded her thanks, but Rini's expression remained cold and bitter. Not towards Hotaru, but towards me.

"Make those monsters pay Serena," Rini stated as she rushed to hug me. "Make them pay for what they did to the Japanese people."

"I'll do what I can, just be careful Rini," I answered. "Stay strong."

We pulled away from each other and in seconds, Setsuna and I departed.

* * *

In a graveyard near Tokyo Tower

10:32 p.m.

Trauma.

Yes, I believe that's the correct term for describing what has happened to me over the past two months. I've been traumatized.

Honestly, I didn't think that it showed much. I didn't think the effects of trauma had touched me, but I was naïve and foolish. Far too foolish for my own good or for the good of my people.

In Saitama, I killed countless people, all of whom were Japanese and innocent of the crimes they were accused of. If I remember correctly, it was the first time I'd ever used a gun to kill someone. No, it was the first time I used a gun period, but I'd been good at it. I'd had killer instincts from the time I was little. Shooting those people hadn't been a problem even though I felt terrible guilt about it later.

Naturally, I find it strange that I was able to move forward from that so quickly. I'd seen so much death that day, though it paled in comparison to what happened only hours ago. Looking back on it now, I wonder about the change in my behavior. I'd become a stranger to myself in so many ways. I didn't understand the suddenness of this change either. All I know is that I've changed.

For a moment, I wondered if it was because of Chad and his death, but I had changed long before that. Still, that event scarred me in its own way, just as today's events had.

So, it would appear that my soul has been permanently traumatized. Whatever event caused it didn't really matter. Of course, I didn't have an idea of what really did matter anymore. I only knew how to survive in this world. I never belonged in it, but I could survive in it.

But now, their world…Lelouch and Suzaku's world, has made its prescience known in mine. As much as I denied it before, the truth was clear. Their world and my world were one in the same. The war between Britannia and Japan had undoubtedly made its mark here in the Juban district, but most of us had refused to believe it. We were obviously blind.

On the other hand, being blind to the truth isn't always a bad thing. People learned to coexist with the painful reality around us. We had learned how to be unaffected by it. To be blunt, the people of Juban turned their backs on the world.

For most of my life, I'd been sure that I lived in a peaceful world. I'd thought that being a Sailor Scout meant I had to maintain the peace and make sure that evil didn't descend onto the planet, but evil had already been in the world. We just didn't see it.

Maybe that's why the inner senshi had a hard time getting along with the outer senshi at first. They weren't blind like the rest of us. Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna had known the truth from the beginning.

And now, my own eyes have been opened. I can see the truth of this cursed world. The world was full of evil. The world was heading down a dark path called war and there was no way to stop it from happening, just like there hadn't been a way to stop the massacre from happening. Everything had already been predestined.

"_Rei._"

I recognized his voice easily as I landed on the ground. I stared back up at my knightmare, wanting to turn back, but I knew I had to move forward.

The voice that called my name was the voice of my first love. I'd expected this to happen, but I didn't think I'd feel so hurt.

"I'm here," I stated softly. My feet had slowly led me to Chad's grave, a place I hadn't been to. I'd been afraid to come here because I was sure that seeing the grave would make me relive that day in Narita. However, under the current circumstances, I welcomed the unwanted flashback of Chad's untimely death as I lowered myself to the ground.

"_Here lies Chad Matsumoto, the son of Timothy and Julia Matsumoto._"

"_1997-2017_"

There was no more fear in being at this place, but a familiar pain filled my soul. I found myself reflecting on everything I'd done and hating myself for not being able to prevent this. Chad was gone and my sense of self was completely erased. I don't know who I am anymore or who I'm supposed to be. Nothing made sense without Chad by my side.

"I miss you," I whispered while I continued to gaze at the tombstone. "I miss you so much."

No answer of course, just as I'd thought. My dear Chad was far out of my reach now. And I had no reason to be here, but I didn't have anywhere else to go either.

"_Rei_."

The wind blew around me as Chad's voice echoed in my head. I didn't understand why I kept hearing it; I didn't mind it though. I was glad to hear his voice, but what I really wanted was to see him one last time.

"_I'm here_."

The wind steadily picked up as I continued to stare at the tombstone. Seeing it gave me clarity if for a short moment. After a long moment I stood and walked away from the graveyard. I would have gotten back into my knightmare, but instead I walked until I reached a small cliff. It was near the graveyard, so it wouldn't take long to walk back to my knightmare.

On the other hand, I doubted that I would ever want to leave this spot. The view of the crescent moon was beautiful from here. The waves of the ocean flowed and crashed against this cliff every once in awhile, creating a sense of calm within the turbulence of my soul. This must be the true reason why the ocean is my favorite place. It reflects my own soul. Violent and destructive in the storm and peaceful on clear, cloudless nights.

"You always did love the ocean."

I was startled by Chad's voice behind me. He hadn't sounded so close before, nor did he sound like he was near me. His voice had been within my mind, but now…

I turned around, not knowing what to expect.

My eyes grew wide. "Chad…"

Chad was right there. He wore a black jacket, a white T-shirt, and jeans. His shoes were black, his hair was messy as always, and everything about him was real. He was really here.

"Long time no see Rei."

"Chad!" I exclaimed as I rushed to hug him, but when I tried to touch him I went right through him. That moment was unnerving and made me realize that what I was seeing…

"You're a ghost now," I whispered after a moment. I turned back around to face him. "But how,…how can I see you?"

Chad's gaze turned toward the ocean. "It's really beautiful isn't it, the ocean?"

"You didn't answer my question," I replied.

"Some questions can't be answered Rei," he stated simply. "I'm here to tell you something."

"A lot of people have been telling me things lately," I noted bitterly. "What is it that you need to tell me?"

"The time for you to complete your mission has come," Chad explained as he faced me. "Tonight is the only time you'll be able to do it."

"What?" I asked, wondering how he even knew about it. "Haven't I've been doing that all along?"

Chad shook his head. "Everything that has happened until now has been preparing you for this moment. The time has come for you decide what your destiny will be."

"Since when do I get to decide my destiny!" I shouted, losing my temper. "If it were really my decision, I would have never become Sailor Mars in the first place. I would be a normal teenager with normal friends and the fate of the world wouldn't always be on our shoulders!"

"Rei, I understand how you feel," Chad said calmly. "I didn't want to die, but that's what happened."

"All because of me…"

"That wasn't because of you," Chad cut in. "If I hadn't gotten jealous of that Lelouch guy…I would have lived. It's because I had to see you again that I called you to Narita that day. I picked a fight with you and walked the steps of my own demise. It isn't your fault."

I didn't know what to say to that.

Chad turned away from me and gazed at the ocean once more. I hesitantly stood beside him and remained silent as I stared at the ocean with him. All was peaceful again, but now I had even more to think about.

"Do you remember that song I'd always used to sing to you when you were frustrated?" Chad asked suddenly.

"You mean that Rascal Flatts song?"

"Yeah, that was always our song," Chad stated as a smile lit up his ghostly face. "I remember when we first listened to it."

I laughed as I remembered. "Grandpa was really mad that we stole that cd from him."

"Do you think you could sing it with me?" Chad asked. "One last time?"

I nodded. "Of course. I always loved singing with you."

"That's not the only reason I want you to sing it though," Chad explained. "I want you to remember the words. The words are what you need to hear…so that you can move forward."

Now I was nervous, but I'd already told him yes. There was no turning back now.

Chad began singing. His voice was a bit rugged, just like I remembered it.

"_You feel like a candle, in a hurricane_

_Just like a picture with a broken frame_

_Alone and helpless_

_Like you've lost your fight_

_But you'll be alright, you'll be alright._"

I took a deep breath and joined him.

"_Cause when push comes to shove_

_You taste what you're made of_

_You might bend, till you break_

_Cause its all you can take_

_On your knees you look up_

_Decide you've had enough_

_You get mad you get strong_

_Wipe your hands shake it off_

_Then you stand, Then you stand_

_Life's like a novel_

_With the end ripped out_

_The edge of a canyon_

_With only one way down_

_Take what you're given before its gone_

_Start holding on, keep holding on_

_Cause when push comes to shove_

_You taste what you're made of_

_You might bend till you break_

_Cause it's all you can take_

_On your knees you look up_

_Decide you've had enough_

_You get mad, you get strong_

_Wipe your hands, shake it off_

_Then you stand, then you stand_"

As we sang the rest of the song it became clear what Chad was trying to tell me. He was telling me that I may not know how to fix the problems in my life, or how to save Japan, but the point is to try. The point in this battle is to show what I'm made of. I can't back out of my mission now.

But even with this revelation, there are still many questions to be answered. Like how I'm going to solve the riddle of my mission. I'm supposed to save Lelouch, but I'm reluctant to do so now. I'm also supposed to destroy Zero, which I'd be happy to do, but I can't do that without destroying Lelouch. Zero and Lelouch are one person. You can't save or destroy one without doing the same to the other…unless.

"Rei, I know you will do the right thing," Chad stated as he looked into my eyes. "The world may be on your shoulders, but you can handle it. I know you can. After everything you've been through…"

"About that," I interrupted. "How exactly did you come to learn about my mission."

Chad's eyes took on a faraway look. "You learn a lot of things after you die."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. It isn't your fault."

Him saying that made me feel better, but the effects of what had occurred in Narita would never change how I felt about losing Chad. I realized that I couldn't have saved him, but I felt guilty for that.

"Don't feel guilty about it Rei."

"Can you read my mind now?" I asked.

"Being a ghost has its benefits," Chad stated simply. I laughed and he began laughing as well. We were both in a fit of giggles after a minute or two, but it wasn't meant to last.

"I'm afraid I have to leave you Rei," he said as our giggles subsided. He was serious now.

I felt a pang in my heart. "Do you really have to leave? Can't you just stay here with me forever?"

"No, I can't exist in this world anymore," Chad explained sadly. "I'm afraid that this is the last time we'll ever see each other."

"No…that can't be," I cried. "If I can see ghosts I should be able to see you all the time. You can't leave me like this. Not again!"

"I'm sorry Rei, but this is goodbye." He had begun to fade before my eyes, but I didn't want it to be true. I wanted to touch him, kiss him, something that would make this less painful, but he had already floated far out of my reach. He was flying towards the horizon in a pace that was much too fast.

"_I love you Rei_."

"No wait!" I screamed as the wind picked up further. His body turned into a red light that became like the Geass symbol. A red crane.

As I screamed out, I saw thousands more red cranes pass me as the wind whipped through my hair and my sailor suit. I found myself begging for them to take me with them.

"CHAD! Please don't leave me here like this. Take me with you! Please!"

The red cranes soon vanished without a trace. The scene around me returned to normal. The only sign that anything had happened was the subtle breeze that now blew. Everything else was gone and I would never see Chad again.

I had already fallen to my knees, but few tears fell from my eyes. As much I wanted to bawl like a baby I couldn't. Reality had sunken in and at this point, I didn't want Chad's message to be in vain. I had to do something. For the sake of all the people that died today, for the people I killed in Saitama, and most importantly for Chad, Suzaku, Euphie, the Sailor Scouts, and for myself; I had to take down Lelouch once and for all.

* * *

At that exact moment

A bright red light flew out into the horizon. After twenty minutes of flying over the ocean it landed on an island. An island known as Kaname.

The red, glowing light transformed into a figure. This figure wore a black jacket, a white T-shirt, and jeans. This person also wore black shoes and a silver ring and had shaggy brown hair and eyes, but when this figure twisted the silver ring the figure transformed.

K3 stood in the jungle of Kaname island. It was dark and the sounds of wild animals filled the air, but K3 had no fear of that. She had no fear of anything because all was going according to plan.

"It was so easy to trick that naïve girl," K3 stated aloud as she grabbed the cell phone out of her pocket. She dialed a number and waited for someone to answer.

"K3, was the mission successful?" E.E. asked immediately upon answering.

"Yes, Sailor Mars will be here tonight if all goes according to plan," K3 replied.

"Good, be sure to eliminate her once she gets there."

"Not a problem cousin."

"But make sure to eliminate Zero first."

"Yes, I know E.E."

With that the red haired immortal hung up. She laughed as she began walking through the lush jungle.

"Geass is so useful," K3 said to herself. "Too bad it'll backfire on poor little Rei. Wuhahahaha"

Talk about some evil laughter. Yikes!

* * *

_Another hour passed as the preparation for battle commenced.__Cornelia and her royal guard were stationed around the government bureau. The powerful knightmares were preparing for an all out war._

_Underground, Zero had already used his Geass to manipulate the workers who had built the foundation of the Tokyo Settlement. It was designed to be a fortress, but Zero's plan was going to make it backfire._

_As for Suzaku, he was changing out of his knight of honor suit and into the pilot suit. In his hand he held the pin that Euphemia had given him. His mind was set on one goal. To kill Zero._

_In the Juban district, Serena and Setsuna were battling on what they believed to be a faction of the Britannian military. After fighting them for an hour they had realized that they were phantoms, but they didn't know where they had come from. As for Rini, Hotaru, Michiru, Haruka, Lita, Ami, Luna, and Diana; they were trying to keep the phantoms from getting in, but with four of them hurt it proved to be a difficult task. Things were turning grim for the Sailor Soldiers._

_Tomaru had already escaped his room and had been about to go toward the hospital room where Hotaru and the others were, but when he saw the military outside the door he fled as fast as his crutches would allow in order to lure them away. It partially worked since most of the guards left, but two stayed at the door perfectly armed and ready to go. _

_As for Rei, she continued to stand on that cliff. However, she now stared above Tokyo tower where she had spotted the Gawain. The time for her to act was coming and coming fast._

_Inside the Gawain, sat Lelouch Vi Britannia. The man who masqueraded himself as Zero and the one who held all the cards. This battle was going to bring the beginning of the end. _

_Let the date with destiny begin. _

* * *

_11:56 p.m._

Lelouch P.O.V.

"Hear me Britannia!" I shouted over the communications systems that Diethard had hacked into. "This is Zero! A rebel against oppressors who abuse their power. We will wait until midnight. You have till then to surrender to me. This is your only warning. Heed it. 12:00 midnight-not a single second later."

I cut the communication line off with Britannia and the Black Knights.

"You can still turn back you know," C.C. said suddenly, breaking our silence. "Your actions here will affect more than just Area 11. You and the entire world will be steeped in war."

"I am aware of that," I replied. "and yet…all the same…"

My cell-phone rang before I could say anything more to C.C. This was a bad time for a phone call. I only had about three more minutes. Still, who could be calling me now?

After taking the phone out of my pocket, I checked the caller-id. It read Euphemia.

"Euphie," I thought in surprise. "How could that be possible. No, it must be an imposter."

The phone continued to ring as I stared at the caller-id. It took a moment for me to come back to my senses and answer it.

When I first answered it there was silence on the other end. I was tempted to hang up, but I waited.

"Lelouch? It's me?"

"Suzaku? Why are you calling me now?"

"Lelouch, are you at the school?" Suzaku asked.

"No," I replied, "but I will be soon."

"I see…I called because there's something I want you tell everyone for me."

"Yes, and what would that be?"

"The sky," Suzaku stated. "Make sure no one looks up at the sky."

"What?"

"Lelouch, is there anyone you could ever hate so much that you'd actually want to kill them?" Suzaku asked.

I didn't hesitate to answer. "There is, yes."

"I used to feel that sort of thinking was unacceptable-that unless you were following the rules, killing someone was just murder. But now…its hatred that's guiding me. I'm fighting to kill someone."

I waited for him to continue as I looked at the timer on my screen. I had less than two minutes now.

"I'm going to become a murderer in the skies of Tokyo, so please…"

"Embrace your hate," I interrupted. "Just think of Euphie, I made my own mind up long ago. I have no intention of turning back."

"For Nunnally you mean."

"Yes," I replied while staring at the timer. Forty seconds left and counting. "I have to go now."

"Thank you Lelouch."

"Forget about it," I told him. "I mean, you and I are friends after all."

"For the last seven years." Suzaku stated.

"Right, see ya then."

"Yeah, later."

The second I hung up the phone is when the timer ran out. Not a single second after the timer ran out, the foundation of the Tokyo Settlement began to shake and wobble. The platforms that the city had been built upon were now falling apart. This foundation was meant to be an impenetrable fortress, but sometimes the strength of a land is its greatest weakness. That held true now as planes flew into the collapsing structure. Cornelia and her knights were falling between the cracks of the now broken foundation.

"These hands of mine have been dirty for a long time now Suzaku," I stated mostly to myself. "Your coming to face me doesn't matter at all. I even welcome it, of course you and I are friends."

I found myself laughing out at the complete irony of the situation again. My best friend and I are enemies. He fights for Britannia and I fight for Japan. We've both betrayed our own country, but it does not matter. None of that matters.

"Perhaps this is what I've longed for," I thought as I continued to laugh, "ever since that day. The destruction and loss of everything. That' s right. Destruction always comes before creation and for that goal, even my own conscience must be cast aside. The only path left to me is straight ahead."

With these thoughts in mind, I began to forge my path. The path that would lead me to whatever my destiny may be. And for Britannia, this path marks the beginning of the end.

* * *

A/N: That's the end of this chapter. Turns out that ghost Chad ended up being K3. This is bound to lead to trouble. And what about Lelouch and Suzaku. The climatic battle of the black rebellion is about to begin.


	88. The Black Rebellion Part 1

A/N: The stage is set for the final battles. Let the Black Rebellion begin!

Disclaimer: Nothing from Code Geass or Sailor Moon belongs to me.

Chapter 88

The Black Rebellion Part 1

A few minutes earlier

General Bartley and his men were inside of an underground laboratory. For the past few weeks they had been harboring a dark secret. This secret was an experimental subject, but before that this subject used to be a man of great stature and power.

At that particular moment however, the man who'd been thought as dead, Jeremiah Gotwald, was standing before Bartley. He now stared at the computer program the general was showing him. On it were pictures and documents about a certain green-haired witch.

"Code R," he stated. "I see, you've given me an abnormally high active electric potential and boosted my neurofilaments." Jeremiah smiled insanely as he continued. "Oh, how understanding is such a happiness. You experimented on me in order to recreate it, didn't you? This affliction of hers."

"Stop it," Bartley ordered calmly. "Code R is not an invalid. Regardless of that, won't you please just calm down. Your brain cells were destroyed past the circle of main arteries, so please…"

"Spare me excuses!" Jeremiah interrupted angrily. "You're the one who made me like this, because you hated me for sending you back to the homeland!"

Bartley sighed. "Look, I promise I'll hear anything you have to say, but first we have to return to the homeland. We can't carry a proper conversation in this situation."

Suddenly a voice sounded over the intercom.

"Hear me Britannia, this is Zero!"

"Zero," Jeremiah whispered in awe before his head began to ache in incomprehensible pain. He fell to his knees as Zero continued with his speech.

"Is he speaking through the entire settlement," Bartley asked one of his men.

"He's on every communication line," the man replied.

"Do we have any communication to the outside?"

"Afraid not sir, we're pretty much trapped here until we can get in contact with Prince Schneizel."

"That's not good," Bartley stated as he turned toward a suffering Jeremiah. "His sanity isn't going to hold out for that long. We've got to get back to the homeland immediately. We can't treat him properly here."

"There's nothing we can do about that right now," the man told his boss. "We'll just have to wait this battle out."

Bartley scowled as Jeremiah began screaming. They were doomed.

* * *

At midnight

(With Lelouch)

Lelouch laughed wickedly as he watched the layers of the Tokyo Settlement fall around him. This destruction was going to be the blueprint for the future. This battle was going to decide everything.

"This was a layered structure built to be earthquake resistant," Lelouch chuckled as he continued to watch the collapsing stage before him. "However, if you demolish all of the floor sections simultaneously, you won't find anything to be more fragile. By lining up at the city's perimeter to engage the Black Knights, you sealed your fate Cornelia."

"Don't get overconfident," C.C. warned him. "Cornelia won't go down that easily."

Lelouch only laughed. "I realize that C.C., but this sight will do for what I have planned. Once we broadcast images to the world of their government falling to us, along with our declaration of independence, he'll be forced to face me."

C.C. rolled her eyes, but she listened as Lelouch went on.

"If I can get him, the Britannian emperor to meet me one-on-one, then all the pieces will fall into my hands."

"_If he only knew_," C.C. thought with regret.

"_You're not going to tell him are you_?"

C.C. inwardly sighed. "_No Marianne, I can't tell him._"

The voice in C.C.'s mind chuckled. "_You always were a willful woman_."

"_That's what makes me who I am_," C.C. replied.

"_By the way, you understand that Rei is going to fulfill the mission I gave her_," Marianne stated.

"_Yes, I know, but I don't see the point in it really_," C.C. answered. "_You can do what you need to without Rei's powers if you wished._"

"_True, but Rei is the creator of Geass. We can make sure the plan works if we have her on our side. The world of the past, the Silver Millennium will return along will all those who have gone before._"

C.C. rolled her eyes again. "_Maybe so_."

* * *

_Around that time, Tohdoh and his faction of the Black Knights waged an attack on the Cornelia's ground forces. Though Cornelia hadn't wanted to, she retreated and left her knight Guilford to fight off Tohdoh and the rest of the rebel forces. Kallen and the Zero squad began heading in the direction of the school district while Diethard and his group took over the broadcasting stations. The Black Knights were steadily and easily taking over Area 11. For now, the force opposing the great nation of Britannia was succeeding._

_Elsewhere, in the Juban district hospital, countless people were being massacred by the phantoms K3 had sent there. Sailor Moon and Sailor Pluto were slowly eliminating them one by one and saving the survivors they came across. At the moment there were very few._

_Tomaru, who had left his room on crutches, now hid in an unoccupied operation room. He'd barely managed to escape the clutches of the phantoms, which he thought were the Britannian military. He sat alone in the dark room, and began pondering a way out of the madness. However, as he pondered; he realized that his leg was bleeding. He'd been shot in the leg again obviously, but the pain didn't phase him. All he could think about was Hotaru._

_As for Rei, lets just say she's made her decision. _

_

* * *

_(With Suzaku)

Suzaku stared at his beloved for the final time. He couldn't bear to stay in the room any longer, not when Zero was out fighting. Princess Cornelia hadn't ordered him into battle, but Suzaku wasn't going to let that stop him. He wasn't about to follow the rules this time.

Suzaku slowly left Euphemia behind as he walked down the long corridor. He eventually came to the knightmare hangar room. As he entered, he noticed that a huge hole had been blown into that part of the base. He concluded that Rei had been the one who'd made that hole, but he no longer cared. He saw it as an escape route toward his destination.

Before him stood the Lancelot, Lloyd, and Miss Cecile. He approached slowly and cautiously as Lloyd began to speak.

"You're planning to go to the Tokyo Settlement aren't you?" Lloyd asked, though he said it like it was more of a statement.

Suzaku didn't answer him.

"However," Lloyd continued as he showed Suzaku the Lancelot key in his hand. "You can't have it. The A.S.E.E.C. exists for research and development and it appears our duties here have wound to an end. We haven't been ordered by the viceroy to go out there either. Leaving would be a violation of orders right?"

Suzaku still said nothing and instead began walking towards the zany professor.

"Suzaku, I know how you feel but…"

Cecile didn't get to finish her sentence as Lloyd taunted Suzaku once more.

"Oh, no you don't!" he exclaimed as he tried to keep the key away from Suzaku.

At that point however, Suzaku had had it with Lloyd. He grabbed Lloyd's arm and took the key from his hand. In the next second he punched the scientist in the jaw. Cecile gasped as her boss fell to the floor. His hand came up to his cheek as he glared at the Japanese man before him.

"Listen to me," Suzaku ordered angrily as he held the key in his hand. "Zero's in Tokyo and I'm gonna finish him with my own hands! I won't let you stop me. I'm doing this."

In seconds, Suzaku used the cable system to get inside of the Lancelot. Once inside he put the key into the Lancelot's ignition. He listened as his knightmare came to life and checked to make sure that everything was operational. After checking his energy filler he quickly activated his float system and took off in the direction that Rei had gone two hours earlier. Basically, he went through the big hole in the wall.

The battlefield was waiting for him and Suzaku swore that he would take down Zero no matter what it took to do so. He would take revenge for Euphie and he would make sure that Zero never used his Geass to hurt the people he loved ever again.

However, his plans for revenge were put on hold when he noticed that someone was contacting him through a private communication line. He cautiously turned on that particular communication system and watched as Rei appeared on the screen. She now wore a white and blue pilot suit and an earpiece. Her dark amethyst eyes were glassy and sad, but Suzaku saw that she was determined about something.

"What is it Rei?"

* * *

(With Serena)

Serena Tsukino, a.k.a. Sailor Moon ran with a baby in her arms toward the end of the long hallway. The baby's parents were close behind her, but the military or phantoms rather, were shooting relentlessly. They'd already shot the baby's mother in the arm, and the father was limping thanks to the bullet in his ankle. Serena tried to divert the military, but most of her attacks didn't work.

"_These phantoms are stronger than the ones we fought at Ashford_," Serena thought as she turned one of them to dust. "_I don't know how we're going to get out of this_."

"Sailor Moon!"

Serena turned toward Sailor Pluto's voice. She was at the end of the hall.

"Hurry, they can hide in here with the others," she shouted.

Serena nodded and gestured for the two of them to hurry up as the military approached. In the next second two shots were fired.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!"

"Ichimaru!"

Serena turned around, as she did she clutched the baby tighter in her arms. The father of the child had been shot in the back twice. His blood now stained the white tile floor. He was gone.

"We've got to go now," Serena shouted as she grabbed the woman's arm.

"No! Ichimaru!"

The woman's screams continued as more bullets were fired at them, however Setsuna quickly came over and diverted the military with her Dead Scream attack. It allowed just enough time for them to hide.

"In here," Serena ordered the woman as she gave her the baby. Along with her were some of the patients, a few doctors, and one nurse. The doctors were trying to perform surgery in the cramped room on one of the dying patients, but it wasn't working out well. The nurse was trying to console the rest of the people in there, but it all seemed futile.

"Stay in here," Serena told the woman as she cried. She closed the door and faced Setsuna. Her expression was fixed into a scowl.

"Sailor Moon, there isn't much time."

"I know," Serena replied. "People are dying by the thousands in here. We've got to find a way to get everyone out of the hospital and somewhere safe."

"And where would that be?" Setsuna asked. "There's a war going on outside this hospital. All of Japan is a war zone."

Serena sighed. "I know, but we've got no other choice right now. Getting them out of here will be best. They'll at least have a chance to save themselves."

"Alright then," Setsuna agreed with a sigh. "I'll see if I can find any other survivors and maybe a way out of here. You go back and check on the other scouts."

"_Hopefully they're still in one peace_," Serena thought. "Be careful Setsuna."

"You too Serena."

Setsuna was gone in flash, but Serena lingered as more of the military approached. She eliminated them before they could pull the triggers on their guns. They all turned to dust instantly.

"_Just who sent the phantoms this time_," Serena wondered as she took off. "_And why would that person make those phantoms look like a faction of the Britannian military_?"

Serena didn't know the answers to these questions. All she knew was that she had to hurry up and find the others and get them out and fast.

The door to an unoccupied OR room opened suddenly. Serena was prepared to attack, but when she saw Tomaru's head peek out of the door she froze.

"Tomaru?"

"You must be Sailor Moon," Tomaru stated with a laugh. "Hotaru has told me a lot about you."

"Yeah, Hotaru has told us a lot about you too," Serena replied as she slowly approached him. "What are you doing out here?"

"I wasn't going to get killed by the military," Tomaru stated. "That'd be a lousy way to go."

Serena suddenly noticed the blood that was slowly flowing on the tile floor. "Tomaru?"

"They shot me in the leg again."

Serena groaned out her frustration and opened up the OR door all the way. More blood flowed out from the opening.

"How long have you been in here like this?" Serena asked him worriedly.

"Thirty minutes," he replied simply. "Is Hotaru okay?"

"She won't be if I don't get you out of here," Serena proclaimed quickly. She slowly lifted the thirteen year old into her arms. The blood quickly soaked through the torso of her sailor suit.

"If I can get you to Rini," Serena stated as she looked down the hallway, "you should be okay."

"I've heard a lot about Rini too."

"I know, I know," Serena mumbled as she began to run down the hall. She searched in all directions to make sure that none of the phantoms disguised as military men were around. So far, she hadn't seen any.

About ten minutes later, she came to the hallway where her friends were, but she stopped when she found three military men trying to break through the door. It was obvious that they'd already tried shooting it, but that hadn't worked. The phantoms were trying to bash through the wooden door.

"_It's a good thing that room didn't have any glass windows_," Serena thought as she quietly sighed. Still, now there was another problem to contend with. How the heck was she supposed to get in there?

Serena slowly put Tomaru on the ground and gestured for him to be quiet. After gathering her courage she stepped out and shouted out her attack.

"MOON CRYSTAL POWER!"

Using her scepter, she blasted the phantoms away from the door. The machine guns were the only things left behind.

"Wow, I'm getting pretty good at this," she exclaimed to herself.

"Hey, don't forget about me!"

"Oh, sorry Tomaru."

The meatball head quickly picked up the boy and told the girls to open the door. However, they weren't listening.

"You guys, it's me!" Serena shouted.

"You lie!"

"Ugh, Rini, let me in," Serena ordered. "It really is me."

"How can I trust that it's you?" Rini asked.

"Don't give me that crap right now," Serena screamed as she kicked the door. "Do it or else!"

"Or else what?"

Serena had to think for a moment. "I'll punish you in the name of the moon."

The door suddenly opened. "Only you would say that." Rini stated.

Serena rolled her eyes and commanded Rini to help Tomaru. When Hotaru saw him, she nearly ran over to hug him, but thankfully Michiru stopped her.

"Are you okay now Michiru?" Serena asked.

"Yes, I'm fine now," Michiru replied, "but we need to get out of here now."

"Yeah…I don't exactly have a game plan for that right now."

"You don't have a plan!" Haruka shouted.

Serena tried to come up with something to explain, but she couldn't say anything. She didn't have a plan. It was that simple.

Luckily for her, Setsuna did.

"**VROOM!**"

"Don't tell me," Haruka muttered.

"Yes!" Serena shouted as Rini finished healing Tomaru. He couldn't quite stand yet, but he'd be able to walk again in no time.

At the same time, Setsuna rushed into the room. "Get everyone into the car Sailor Moon."

"How the heck did she manage to get the car in this hospital?" Haruka asked as she and Michiru left the room. Serena quickly lifted Ami off the hospital bed and ran out into the hall as Setsuna got Lita. Apparently, Setsuna had driven the car into the hospital, up the stairs, and into the hallway where the Sailor Scouts were.

How that was even possible…we'll never know.

"We've got to hurry," Setsuna stated as she got into the drivers seat. Serena and Rini squeezed themselves into the front seat, while Michiru, Haruka, Lita, Ami, Hotaru, and Tomaru, stuffed themselves into the back. It was a tough squeeze. Especially with the two cats having to get in too, but somehow they managed it without hurting themselves.

"Floor it Setsuna." Serena ordered.

"Yes, your majesty!"

Setsuna floored the gas pedal and immediately began driving through the hall again. Phantoms/military men showed up, but Serena was ready. Apparently, over the past two months she'd gotten handy with guns.

"Everybody dunk!" Serena shouted as she pulled the trigger. Streams of bullets flew out of the gun and into the military men. Some of them turned to dust, but others continued to fire their own guns.

"This isn't working!" Serena stated while shakily reloading one of the machine guns.

"That's why I'm going to run over them," Setsuna replied. Serena and the others dunked as more bullets flew. Setsuna drove right over the men and they turned to dust in seconds.

"Good work Setsuna." Rini complimented.

"We're not out of this yet," Setsuna replied. "We still have to save the survivors."

"But how will they fit in here?" Lita asked. "We're already cramped enough."

"We have to leave first," Michiru added.

"But we can't," Serena replied. "If we do we might not be able to come back."

"It's a risk we'll have to take," Haruka stated. "We have to survive for the sake of the planet."

Serena knew this, but she couldn't bear to leave those people behind.

"Let me out now!" she shouted.

"What?" Setsuna asked.

"I said, let me out of this car!" Serena screamed. "I'm going to save those people now."

"No way," Ami argued. "Going back would be suicide Serena. We can't let you go."

At that point, Serena had decided that she was going whether the other sailor scouts liked it or not. She gestured for Rini to move, but she wouldn't budge, instead she mouthed, "I'm coming with you."

Serena reluctantly nodded and the two of them unlocked and opened the passenger door.

"NO!" the others shouted.

Serena and Rini jumped out of the car and hit the ground hard. Setsuna would have turned around, but the car had already began to hurdle down a flight of stairs. She had to keep control of the car.

After a moment, Serena and Rini slowly got up.

"Are you ready Rini?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, lets get going."

And with that, the future queen and the princess ran to their date with destiny.

* * *

Around 1 a.m.

(With Shirley)

The student council of Ashford Academy sat in the student council room. Milly's gaze was fixed on the laptop on the desk. She and the other members of the council watched as a good deal of the broadcasting stations were overtaken by the Black Knights.

"This is bad." Milly stated.

"Tell me about it," Rivalz exclaimed, frustrated with all the chaos around him. "This whole mess is just awful."

"Hopefully the fighting won't reach us," Nunnally stated.

"_Too bad it probably will_," Shirley thought as she stared at the computer screen. "_If Zero really is Lelouch…then he will come here for sure_."

Ever since she found that letter, Shirley had been fixed on finding out what Lelouch had done to her. Apparently she had known him before, but she couldn't seem to remember. She even called him Lulu. Shirley remembered none of this, but she did feel an attraction for Lelouch.

However, even with that attraction she felt a deep hatred. Zero killed her father. Zero is Lelouch; therefore, he is responsible for all the pain she felt. Still, for some reason her hatred wasn't very potent. She hadn't revealed his secret to anyone, which is probably what she should have done the second she found out.

"_Lelouch, or Lulu rather…what did you do to me_?"

Shirley wondered if all the pieces of her broken memory would fall together if she could just remember that little bit of information. She just needed to know what he did to her and why. Why would he make her forget him? Was it to protect her? Shirley doubted it, but something in her heart kept telling her that Lelouch wasn't as evil as he appeared to be. To her, even after all that had happened, he wasn't a demon in her eyes.

He was broken. A beautifully broken angel that she felt a deep connection with.

"_Who is the man behind the mask of Zero and of a normal student_," Shirley thought to herself. "_Which part is the real you? Who are you Lelouch Lamperouge?_"

She had no answers to any of the questions that haunted her, but she did know one thing. He was an enemy of Britannia and he did something to her.

"That's it," Milly muttered, shaking Shirley from her troubled thoughts. "That was the last broadcasting station."

Suddenly the automated doors opened and three men entered the room. It was three operatives of the Black Knights.

"Nobody move!" the brown-haired man shouted. He wore a red sash around his head, the Black Knights jacket, jeans, and black boots. He had a feral grin on his face as he pointed his gun at the students.

"All of you are now our hostages," he sneered gleefully.

Rivalz, wanting to be the hero stood in between him and Milly. "Lower your guns!"

"What?" the man asked. "That's a wise thing to say in this situation."

"Rivalz," Milly whispered.

"Come on," Rivalz replied. "Let me be cool for once. I'll protect everyone."

"Is that a fact?" the man asked as he lifted his huge gun in the air. He was about to bash Rivalz's head in when Zero and another soldier entered.

"STOP!"

The man stopped what he was doing and inclined his gaze toward Zero.

"I expressly told you to avoid violence," Zero stated.

"Yeah, you also said that this was going to be our command center," the man replied.

"You're command center!" Milly exclaimed.

Zero turned his attention toward Milly. "You're school is strategically useful for our plans. I can guarantee that none of you will be harmed."

"Like we can believe you!" Rivalz shouted. "You're at war with us Britannians remember?"

"Please Rivalz, don't argue," the soldier next to Zero pleaded as she took off her visor glasses. "Do what he says."

The expressions of the student council turned from angry to shock. They couldn't believe that their friend Kallen was a soldier for the Black Knights.

Shirley in particular was beyond astonished.

"_So she's apart of this too. She must know what Zero did to me. Maybe she helped him_."

"Well," Milly began, again interrupting Shirley's train of thought, "today is full of surprises."

Kallen defiantly looked at Milly straight in the eye. She was prepared to defend her reason for lying to them if she had too, but in the end Milly didn't seem to care all that much.

"Fine, do I have your word that no one gets hurt?" Milly asked. "Not only us, but the students, staff, and faculty anywhere on the campus?"

"As long as no one tries to leave the dorms or the administrative offices, they should be fine," Kallen replied.

That was when Shirley decided to speak up. "I want…I want to know what you did to me."

"What?" Kallen asked.

"I was so terrified, you have no idea," Shirley continued. "Both of you did something to me."

Kallen was still confused and Shirley didn't give her time to answer.

"How could you? How could you?"

At the same time, another Black Knight entered.

"Zero, it's the Lancelot!"

"I knew he'd come," Zero replied briskly. "Kallen, go on and distract Suzaku while I finish up here. Rakshata should be finished with the Gefjun disturbers soon."

"Yes sir," Kallen replied as she ran out of the room. There were tears in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall.

In the meantime, Zero turned toward Shirley. He said nothing, but Shirley knew what he wanted to say to her.

He wanted to apologize. However, he made no such apology as he disappeared from the room. He took the remaining soldiers in the room with him.

Rivalz punched the table. "Darn it! What are we going to do now?"

Milly walked over to the window and stared out into the night. "I just hope they don't find Nina."

Poor Nunnally sat quietly in her wheelchair. "Zero scares me."

"_If only she knew_," Shirley thought as she sat in the chair next to the blind girl. She took Nunnally's hand in hers.

"Everything is going to be okay Nunnally. Just you wait."

Nunnally smiled. "Thank you Shirley. I appreciate your kindness."

"No problem Nunnally," Shirley replied as she squeezed the blind girl's hand a bit tighter. She wasn't scared, but she felt uncertain about a lot of things. Her future, the future of the Britannian empire, and the future of the world were all uncertain.

The fate of the world was in the hands of those out on the battlefield.

* * *

A/N: That is the end of this chapter. I have to thank C.C. ( of C.) for helping me with this chapter. I wouldn't have been able to complete it if not for your help. You totally inspired me. Thank you, thank you, thank you.

Note: I also want to thank all of my reviewers. I keep writing for all of you. I'm going to be so sad when I end this though. It's sad to say that it'll be soon.


	89. The Black Rebellion Part 2

A/N: The continuation of the Black Rebellion begins now. Before that though, I want to thank all my readers. You guys are awesome.

Disclaimer: Nothing from Sailor Moon or Code Geass belongs to me.

Chapter 89

The Black Rebellion Part 2

1:10 a.m.

(With Suzaku)

Suzaku Kururugi, son of Prime Minister Genbu Kururugi, was not in a good mood. In fact, he was in a horrible mood. Well, in all honesty he was bent on killing the masked murderer, Zero.

The troubled Japanese teen had just slashed through an enemy knightmare. Inside that knightmare had been a Black Knight operative named Yoshida. He had been working on a flair cannon, but when Suzaku swooped in, it was all over for him. He had been obliterated along with the knightmare.

Normally, Suzaku would feel bad about killing someone, but he was far too furious to care about it.

"Zero, when I find you," he muttered to himself, "I'm going to kill you!"

Moments later, he locked on to a knightmare headed for him. The Guren MK-II appeared seconds later.

"Suzaku!" Kallen shouted from within the red knightmare.

"Kallen!" Suzaku replied.

"We meet in battle once again," she shouted. "I'm sorry, but this time you're going to **die**!"

"You're all fools," Suzaku stated defiantly. "You, the Japanese…he's lying to all of you!"

Kallen scoffed. "I can't put up with that ignorant drivel! And what do you know about Zero anyway!"

"**Well, tell me what you know about him then****!**"

Kallen flinched at the anger in his voice, but nonetheless the stood her ground.

"**Tell me where Zero is now!**"

The Lancelot lunged in for the attack. Suzaku used the Harken boosters and his float unit to get on level with the Guren, since it had been standing on the ledge of a tall building. Kallen used her radiant wave surger to block of his attack and then used the grappling hook system in her knightmare to get into the air. Suzaku tried to advert her attack, but she came at him at full force. Luckily for him, he was able to dodge the radiant wave surger and fly away.

"Come on!" he screamed. "Answer me Kallen! Where's Zero!"

"Like I'd tell that to a filthy traitor like you!" Kallen sneered as she scaled the building

"Then lets finish this here!" Suzaku fired back as he flew down.

"Don't think you have an edge because you can fly," Kallen shouted as she used her radiant surger to force herself away from the building. For a short moment, she escaped Suzaku's line of sight.

He landed on the ground and that was when Kallen reappeared. The right hand of the Guren captured the left arm of the Lancelot.

"Now I've gotcha," Kallen stated eagerly. "DIE!"

Suzaku knew he was in trouble, but as Kallen tore apart the arm of the Lancelot, he detached it. Then in one fatal swoop he used the remaining arm to point the Varis blaster at Kallen's right hand. He pulled the trigger and a green blast scorched the right hand of the Guren.

"AAAAAAAH!" Kallen screamed.

Suzaku used his float system to fly up into the air. He pointed the blue gun directly at the Guren.

"Tell me," he commanded. "Where is Zero?"

Kallen smirked from within her knightmare. "You know, I really hate pushy guys."

Suzaku saw no humor in her comment. "Okay, then die here."

Kallen gasped as she watched the Lancelot's fingers tighten around the trigger.

"If you have any last words say them now…"

"Wait!"

Kallen and Suzaku both turned their heads toward the new voice. The Gawain was floating in the air to the right of them.

"_Looks like he made it_," Suzaku thought. "_Everything is going according to plan_."

"Suzaku Kururugi," Zero began, "my belief that you and I could be allies was incorrect. I'm no longer gullible about our would-be partnership. Lets resolve this one-on-one."

Suzaku smiled. "Works for me, lets do it."

* * *

Meanwhile

(With Tohdoh)

"_Soon we'll have Japan back_."

"Colonel!"

Kyoshiro Tohdoh, who sat within the custom Burai turned his head toward the knightmare next to him. Inside that knightmare was his right hand man, Shōgo Asahina.

"Asahina, where is Urabe?"

"He's moving on the energy repository right now, sir," Asahina replied.

"All right," Tohdoh said with a nod. "Lets go rendezvous with Senba and Chiba. Once we recharge we'll surround the government bureau. Then we, as the main force will push in from the front."

"And then, Japan will be ours again," Asahina stated. "We would have gotten revenge for all our fallen comrades and those who died in the special zone."

"Right," Tohdoh replied, but inside he felt sick for a young man who was seen as the traitor of Japan.

"_This battle must be eating you alive inside Suzaku_."

* * *

Inside the government bureau

(With Cornelia)

"Order Lord Crane to fall back," Cornelia stated to the men behind her. "Set up a defense line on the railway station grounds."

"Yes, right away your highness."

"Princess Cornelia!"

Cornelia sighed deeply as she turned around. On the monitor in front of her was her knight Guilford.

"We completed our formation," he told her. "What about a line of defense around the bureau?"

Cornelia sighed again. That man just had to insist on protecting her.

"You are to hold your position Guilford. If we can just drag this battle out, it'll only go badly for the Black Knights."

"Yes your highness," Guilford replied. The screen went black seconds later.

The mourning princess then turned her attention to the Glaston Knights, who were positioned next to her.

"Well, what did my older brother say?"

"He said the pacific fleet should arrive in approximately seventy-five hours."

"Also, the Sado and Tori island air divisions have already been deployed within Area 11."

"Then that means they'll arrive in about thirty minutes," Cornelia noted as a cunning idea began to form in her mind. "Leak this information to the Black Knights."

The Glaston knights all gasped, but Cornelia ignored them.

"After that, you'll join Lord Guilford in the defense line protecting the government bureau."

"And you my lady?"

Cornelia smiled as she turned away from the men. "Oh, I'll be preparing a party."

Somehow, I doubt that she's planning a party.

* * *

In the Juban district of Tokyo

1:46 a.m.

Serena P.O.V.

Rini and I ran through the hallways of the hospital as the phantoms/military men followed us. Earlier, I'd been sure that they were the actual Britannian military, but when Setsuna first blasted one and he turned to dust…well the rest was pretty obvious.

It looks like E.E., or whatever Haruka said her name was, had sent us more phantoms to deal with. Question is, why? None of it made sense at all.

Still, those questions will have to be answered later. For now, I've got to focus on getting the survivors of this attack out of here.

"Sailor Moon, where are the survivors?" Rini/Sailor Mini Moon asked.

I had to struggle to remember, but I knew that the room I'd left them in was close by. My memory turned out to be right as we passed a hallway next to this one. The blood Tomaru had left behind was still on the floor by the OR room I'd found him in.

"Shouldn't be much longer," I told Rini after a moment.

And it wasn't much longer. I found the correct door easily and quickly opened it.

"Everyone out of the room," I shouted. "We've got to get out of this hospital now."

Some of the people obliged, but some of the doctors refused to move. They were busy with a surgery.

"We can't leave this man," a doctor told me. "We have to get this tumor out."

"There isn't enough time," Rini stated. "Those men are coming after us. If we don't hurry…"

"Dr. Tanaka, hand me the clamp."

"Yes sir."

The woman with her newborn baby suddenly grabbed my arm. "Forget about them, we've got to survive."

"No…we can't…"

"We have to Sailor Moon," Rini cut in. "We've got to go right now!"

I hesitated for a bit longer, but I knew that Rini and the woman were right. We couldn't stay for another second. If we did…we'd die as well.

Still, I felt horrible for leaving those brave doctors and nurse behind. They were determined to save a life…even if it meant their own deaths.

For some reason, that made me think of Rei. I don't know where she is right now, but I know that she has that same mentality. She'd do anything to save the lives of others. Even now in the midst of this war she's still fighting for everything she believes in.

"_Rei, please be alright_."

* * *

At Ashford Academy

1:52 a.m.

Lelouch P.O.V.

"COWARD!"

It seems hypocritical of him to call me a coward. Then again, the comment is well deserved on my part. However, I've put aside all of that. My only purpose now is to win this battle.

"You've taken them as your hostages!" Suzaku shouted, referring to the student council. "Some one-on-one fight this is!"

"You brought this all on yourself when you rejected my bids to join me as my ally," I replied sternly. I locked in on where our collaborator was. Ironically, that collaborator turned out to be my maid, Sayoko Shinozaki.

For a moment, I turned my attention to C.C. who sat in the seat below mine. She was calm as always, but she seemed worried about something as well. I suppose that issue can wait till later though. I have no time to worry about anything at this point.

"Now Suzaku, you'll regret these foolish moral standards you cling to," I stated. From the other end of the communication line I heard Suzaku groan out his anger.

"I won't let you win Zero," Suzaku finally shouted. "Not after everything you've done."

"Then come at me Suzaku," I replied. "That is, unless you're afraid that you might hurt the civilians in that room behind me.

"I won't let you hurt them," Suzaku stated as he lunged for an attack on me. "Die!"

The Lancelot flew in for an attack, but I used the Hadron cannon to divert him. He landed on the ground and positioned himself right into the trap I'd set.

"Now," C.C. ordered. I watched as Sayoko pressed the button on the remote control for the Gefjun disturbers that surrounded Suzaku. His secondary systems were immediately disabled.

"No!" Suzaku screeched. "Zero!"

From a separate communication line, Rakshata chuckled.

"I anticipated they wouldn't have adequate time to come up with a countermeasure for this," she said. "Zero, remember your promise."

I smirked. "Yes, you may do with the machine as you wish."

"Zero!"

I turned my attention back onto the Lancelot. Suzaku's voice was etched in rage as he spoke.

"You deceive the people who trust you to the very end! You betrayer!"

I sighed. "I have no time to argue over which of us is a bigger hypocrite…"

"You think you're the only one with an ace up you're sleeve?" Suzaku interrupted. He suddenly sounded very smug. "It's all over for you now Zero."

"You're delusional." I stated simply.

"I have to disagree with you on that," Suzaku replied. "**Rei now**!"

My mind went utterly blank. He couldn't have said what I thought he said.

"Kururugi…"

Suddenly, a blue knightmare with red eyes appeared before me. It had a float system like Suzaku's, but I recognized the knightmare from when I'd watched Rakshata work on it.

"_The Azuela Phoenix Mk-VII_," I thought bitterly. "_So, this is why Rei wanted the key_."

"Rei Hino," I began with a laugh. "What a surprise to see you out on this battlefield and on the side of the enemy."

Suddenly another communication signal appeared on my screen, it was from Rei's knightmare so I allowed it. Seconds later, her face appeared on the monitor.

"So you're Suzaku's ace in the hole, huh?" I asked. "How ironic, since you used to be one of my aces."

"I was," Rei replied, "but not anymore. Not after what you did today."

"I see, so you're taking revenge…"

"No," Rei cut in. "This isn't about revenge for me. This is about wiping the blood off my hands and doing what's right for my people. You are not fit to be their leader."

"I'd say differently," I replied. "I'm the one who is about to crush Britannia."

"You're doing that based on lies and deceit," Rei remarked. "You've tricked the Japanese people into believing that you're goal is to help them reclaim their country, but I know the truth about you. I've known since Narita!"

Narita, another day I sorely regret. My actions brought grief to many that day, including Shirley and Rei. Still, even that day didn't begin the path of blood for me. It all began the day I killed Clovis. And now, I'm reaching the end of that path. However, it seems I'm going to have to kill someone else I cared about today.

"So, what are you going to do?" I asked her. "Lecture me on how to be a better person?"

Rei laughed bitterly as she replied. "Not exactly. You seem to forget that I know your identity."

I clutched the controls of my knightmare tighter. C.C. groaned and inclined her head towards me.

"Idiot." she stated simply, then she turned back around.

On the monitor, Rei was smiling triumphantly. She knew that she had me.

"I could end it all for you right here by simply calling you by your name," Rei continued. "Your popularity would fall and your men would abandon you. It's really that simple Zero. The cards are in my hands, or as you always say…I have you in check."

"_Darn it, she's right_," I thought angrily. "_I should have known that she would do this to me in the end. How could I have been so stupid_…"

"However…"

I stared up at the screen once more and finally took in the sadness that was clearly reflected in her eyes. Tears had already streamed down her face, but she was hiding it through callous words. And now…

"I won't be the one to do that," Rei finished. "I can't."

"_But why_?"

"I suppose a part of me is still loyal to you, but I won't let your reign of terror continue. It ends tonight."

"I see," I stated. "So you plan to kill me then?"

"That's what I told Suzaku," she answered, "but no, that isn't my plan. I have a mission to complete."

This whole conversation was starting to frustrate me, but I didn't dare let it show. "I won't hesitate if you attack me. I'll kill you if I must."

Rei sighed. "I wouldn't expect you to hold back. That isn't your style. Of course, your style is to use people until they're no longer useful. You treat people like pawns. You treated me like a pawn."

"Such a strong opinion for such a naïve little girl…"

"That isn't an opinion Zero," Rei cut in. "It's a fact. You're using the Japanese people for your own selfish goals. You're masquerading as the voice of the Japanese, but you aren't!"

"_She wouldn't_."

"I am Julianna Jun Kyuske, the last princess of Japan and the rightful heir to the Japanese throne. As princess, it's my responsibility to do what is right for my people…and after what you've done…you have no right to lead them. And as a Sailor Scout…the fate of the world rests in my hands. If I let you continue on the path of blood, you'll surely tip the world into chaos."

"It already is in chaos," I countered. "There's nothing you can do to change that."

"Really?" she asked sarcastically. "Watch me change it."

The monitor returned to normal and the next sight I saw was the Azuela Phoenix lunging in for an attack.

* * *

Rei P.O.V.

I really hated this.

My mentality on everything up until now had been to keep Lelouch safe, but now I found myself attacking him with all of my might. All the pent up anger towards him was on the surface, but something still felt wrong.

Even with all the anger I harbored for Lelouch, I shouldn't have been so furious. I had a clear goal in mind for tonight, but my actions screamed differently. My mind understood that I needed to complete my mission, meaning that Lelouch had to remain alive…but my heart wanted his destruction.

I believe that I wanted more than just to hurt Lelouch though. I wanted to obliterate him and everything else off the face of the planet, but it's my job to save the planet.

"TAKE THIS_,_" I sneered as I activated my own Hadron cannon. Lelouch and C.C. were trying to fight back, but they weren't able to do much against me. I damaged their knightmare easily with my continuous stream of attacks.

From within this knightmare, I let my emotions get out of control. I went absolutely mad with anger. My pure resolve didn't stand a chance against the evil in my soul. Geass is what caused this occurrence, but the fact that Geass even exists is my own fault. I knew that I had to stop attacking wildly and damage his knightmare enough to disable him and C.C. from fighting back, but my body wasn't listening to me. My fingers typed endlessly on the keys and different blasts came out of my guns. I had no earthly idea of what I was doing, but it was working. Lelouch and C.C. were in trouble.

However, I had to return to my sensible nature. Acting recklessly wasn't going to help the circumstances of this situation and if I pushed too hard…Ashford would be demolished in seconds.

"_Calm down Rei_," I told myself as I made my knightmare push the Gawain back. "_Get him away from the school._"

However, I noticed something wrap around the leg of my knightmare. In seconds it pulled me downward.

"What?" I asked aloud.

"Bet you weren't expecting that."

"_Kallen_," I thought irritably. "_Darn it, why now!_"

The Guren didn't have its right arm, but Kallen was still a tough opponent. More than likely she would be a challenge to me. There's also the fact that Lelouch and C.C. are trying to escape.

"Let go of me," I shouted as I typed in a code. I made my knightmare grab hold onto the hook that had captured me. An electric wave shot out of its hand and quickly shocked Kallen. She let me go free, but by that time Lelouch and C.C. were already gone.

"No," I muttered angrily as I flew back up into the sky. "Now what do I do?"

"TRAITOR!"

I looked down at the Guren once more. It mattered little to me that Kallen was angry. At this point, my only goal was to find Zero and take him out.

But where did he go?

Ugh, I would lose him at such a crucial moment. Not to mention that my float system is depleting my knightmare of energy. If I'm going to last in this war I'm going to have to land.

Of course, that means I'll have to fight Kallen and the rest of the Black Knights.

And that's going to make things a whole lot worse.

* * *

A/N: Not the best chapter ever, but hey. I did my best. Anyway, the next chapter will be posted soon so stick around.


	90. The Black Rebellion Part 3

A/N: Never again will I write a story this long…ugh…why do I bother making promises I can't keep. Anyway, here is the latest chapter.

Disclaimer: Too tired to write one for this chapter.

Chapter 90

The Black Rebellion Part 3

2:10 a.m.

Lelouch P.O.V.

My mind didn't try to process the fact that Rei had betrayed me. Nor did I think about how I would repay Kallen for saving me and C.C. My only thought at this moment, was to get to the government bureau.

Below us, the Black Knights were trying to break the defense line that was stationed around the bureau. However, they were producing little results.

"Their defenses are as strong as expected," I stated calmly.

"Should you really be treating this so casually?" C.C. asked as she locked on to the air raid that was headed our way. "Enemy reinforcements are arriving. If they start bombing us, it's all over."

"True, but we have a replenished energy filler, haven't we," I replied while readying myself to fire. The navigation screen showed that the air raid surrounded us, so when I fired the Hadron cannon I made sure to turn the knightmare counterclockwise all the way around. This allowed us to destroy nearly all of the enemy air forces.

"Well, that was pretty impressive," C.C. stated nonchalantly.

"It's all in a days work C.C.," I told her. She chuckled, but said nothing more.

Once I was sure that the air raid had been defeated, I contacted Tohdoh as C.C. flew the Gawain closer to the bureau.

"Tohdoh, I'm going to move in on the government bureau from above," I told him.

"Hmm? Isn't it risky to rely on the abilities of that machine?"

"I know that," I replied as our knightmare landed on the roof. "I'm just going to create some confusion."

"Very well," Tohdoh said. The connection was then cut off.

My eyes took in our surroundings. This roof looked painfully familiar to my old home.

"It appears to be…"

"Yes, Aries Villa," C.C. cut in.

"What?" I asked. "How do you know that?"

C.C. paused. "I'll tell you someday…when the time is right."

I would have commanded her to tell me right now, but that was when Cornelia appeared.

"Welcome Zero."

I didn't expect for my half-sister to be here, but apparently she'd been expecting me. This must have been a trap from the beginning.

"I figured you show up here as soon as you learned about the air raid," Cornelia stated from within her own knightmare. "Now, join us for your welcome soiree! Care for a dance?"

I laughed. "Cornelia, you do realize that you're fighting without your subordinates, don't you?"

"I didn't want them here," Cornelia replied. "I have a promise to keep."

"Really? And what's that?" I asked.

"I promised myself that Princess Euphemia…will be avenged!"

Cornelia rushed forward into an attack I wasn't prepared for. She was a far better fighter than I, but this machine should still be able to take her out. Its systems are more advanced.

Luckily, C.C. had managed to position us away from Cornelia's initial attack.

"What's wrong Zero?" Cornelia asked while firing at us with her machine gun. Her bullets hit the same spot that Rei had damaged earlier.

"Darn it, the specs on this thing are supposed to be far superior to hers," I stated angrily as I typed in the code that would make us fly into the air. It appears that I had to use my back up plan after all.

Cornelia acted as I suspected she would. She used her harkens to latch onto our knightmare, thus pulling her up to our level.

"You're just a weakling," she shouted as her knightmare raised the spear in its left hand. "I have you. I have you right where I want you. You're life is now in my hands!"

"Cornelia!" I shouted.

"This is your judgment," she screeched as she positioned her machine gun at the head of the Gawain; however she never got to pull the trigger…all thanks to my backup plan.

A knightmare similar to Cornelia's threw its golden spear to pierce Cornelia's hatch. Cornelia hadn't seen it coming since she'd believed no one else was here.

Likewise, the man inside the other knightmare didn't know what he was doing until it was too late. I'm sure he was surprised by his actions, but it was already too late.

"Well, looks like he made it." I stated.

"So you planned this to happen," C.C. remarked.

"Yes, I ran into Darlton as I was leaving the special zone," I told her. "I used my Geass on him so that when the time came he'd deliver Cornelia to me."

C.C. smirked. "Again with those far-fetched plans of yours. Guess you're not as idiotic as I thought."

I inwardly groaned. "_I was never idiotic to begin with witch_."

"Why princess!" Darlton shouted from below us. I suppose its time to end his misery.

"Thank you Darlton," I said just before finishing him with the Hadron cannon. His knightmare burst into flames…flames that reminded me of her.

"_Don't think about her_," my conscious ordered. "_She is no longer an ally or friend. Like Suzaku, she has become your enemy_."

That's right. She is my enemy now. Just like the rest of the world.

* * *

Rei P.O.V.

Twenty minutes later

2:30 a.m.

He is my enemy, yet I have to save him.

But honestly, what am I supposed to save him from? And why would M give me a riddle for a mission? In fact, who is M anyway?

With all these questions and this battle for Japan…it's enough to make anyone go crazy.

At this moment, I've just gotten away from Kallen and her Guren. She didn't do too much damage to my knightmare, but because of my float system taking up too much energy I had to fight her. Thankfully, she got distracted by a message she received from the other Black Knights. I don't know what's going on, but it bought me some time before I have to face Tohdoh and the others.

"Knowing Lelouch, he's headed for the government bureau," I said to myself. "It's too bad that I can't use my float system or any of my major secondary systems right now. I guess for now the regular systems will work. I can't afford for my knightmare to run out of energy."

I locked in on the coordinates of the bureau and slowly sped toward the Black Knight units. If I can get past them, I'll be able to have a vantage point to fly from. My energy filler is at 52 percent at the moment, but if I'm too hasty about this it'll deplete fast.

"_Here it goes_," I thought before forcing the knightmare to go faster…

My vision suddenly blurred and I couldn't see in front of me. I knew the code for the knightmare invisibility, so I quickly pressed it in and made the knightmare stop moving before my vision completely went blank. After a moment, my vision returned, but what I saw before my eyes was something completely different.

The scene before me was the inside of Ashford Academy…in fact I'm pretty sure that's Lelouch's dining room, but…those people.

Oh my God! Isn't that Viletta? I know that man is Ohgi, but…what the heck is going on here? How can Viletta be alive? Shirley shot her.

Suddenly the scene changed. It was still at Ashford, but now it was in a hallway. One of the men was Yoshitaka Minami. Like Ohgi, he was one of the former resistance members. The other guy was one of the new recruits.

"Ohgi's been shot?" Minami asked. So, Viletta shot Ohgi, but why? Why were they in the room together in the first place?

"Yes, we're treating him now," the new recruit replied.

Minami looked upset by this, but he kept his composure. "Don't tell the others about this. If word got out it would only make a panic."

"Yes sir."

And then the scene changed again. Now I saw the student council room. Shirley, Milly, Rivalz, and Nunnally were all inside. Outside the window you could see the Lancelot. I'd forgotten all about Suzaku earlier.

"This is awful," Rivalz exclaimed. "They've got Suzaku now too."

There was a noise outside of the doors and that was when Nunnally spoke up.

"Hurry, now's your chance," she said.

"Nunnally," Milly began.

"Please, forget about me," Nunnally cut in. "Suzaku needs your help and we need his help. He's the only chance we have."

Milly nodded. "Okay Nunnally."

"Come on, we gotta get out of here before they come back!" Rivalz shouted.

The scene changed once more. This time, Nunnally sat in the student council room alone.

Then out of nowhere, the automated doors to the room opened. A little boy with freakishly long blond hair and violet eyes entered. He wore a white suit and a purple Britannian cape.

Nunnally couldn't see, but she heard the noise easily. "Oh, is that you C.C.?"

"No it's not," the boy replied.

"Oh?"

"Nunnally, I've come to take you with me."

My vision blurred and turned black again the second the boy uttered those words. After a moment, I returned to the present moment, but my objective had changed.

I kept the invisibility function on and then I took to the sky. I'm not sure why I had those visions, but one thing was clear to me.

Nunnally had been kidnapped in the last twenty minutes. And now that boy was taking her somewhere…but where?

"Target pinpointed."

"What?" I asked aloud. My knightmare was zoning in on another knightmare…the Gawain. That's right; I'd been trying to pinpoint the location earlier.

"_Where is it going_?" I wondered as I watched the Gawain fly away from the settlement. "_I guess the only way to find out is to follow it._"

Still, I've got a bad feeling that I'm being lured into a trap. Even so, I have to follow Lelouch. It's my mission to save him and destroy his evil alter ego somehow. I'm not sure how I'm going to do that, but I have to try something. After all, I know Lelouch wouldn't be leaving this battle right now if he didn't already know that Nunnally had been kidnapped. C.C. must have sensed it since she knows as well as I do that Nunnally is the only reason Lelouch lives.

So, to save Lelouch; I've got to save her.

But how will I destroy Zero?

* * *

Eighteen minutes earlier

2:12 a.m.

Lelouch P.O.V.

Somehow, Cornelia had managed to get herself out of her damaged hatch. She was bleeding profusely from the left side of her head and her left arm. Her eyes were weak as she breathed in the night air. I emerged from my knightmare a little later…unmasked.

When she saw my face, her eyes widened. "Lelouch?"

"Greetings sister," I replied as I covered my left eye. She couldn't see my Geass yet.

"I see, so you were Zero the entire time," she stated. "Darlton was right. He said it was someone with a grudge against the Britannian imperial family. You…you did this for Nunnally?"

She was perceptive as always. "Correct. I will demolish the present world and build a new and better world in its place."

"You'd kill them all for the sake of that madness?" Cornelia asked. "Clovis…even Euphie?"

"You're one to talk my dear sister," I stated. "Considering how you idolized my mother, Marianne the Flash."

Cornelia groaned as she tried to keep herself in a sitting position. "It would seem…that talking to you further…will prove to be utterly pointless."

"Indeed," I replied as I removed my hand from my eye. "Now then, Lelouch Vi Britannia orders you to answer to him."

In mere seconds, the Geass infiltrated my sister's mind. The glow appeared easily. It would seem that the great Cornelia didn't even try to resist.

"Go on," she said after a moment.

I braced myself. "Sister, are you the one that killed my mother?"

"I'm not."

"Then who was it?" I asked.

"I don't know."

"_What_," I thought angrily. "But you were put in charge of her personal guard, were you not?"

"Yes."

"Then why did you withdraw her escorts?"

"I was asked to," Cornelia replied.

"By whom?" I asked.

"Lady Marianne."

"Mother did?" I wondered aloud. "_Impossible. My mother knew she would be attacked that day_? _No, it can't be. She would have gotten us out of there._"

"What really happened that day," I shouted. "Who killed her? Who killed my mother!"

Cornelia looked as if she were about to answer, but I knew that she wouldn't. She didn't know the answer.

"You don't know the truth," I stated as I balled my hands into fists. "Then…who does?" Someone must know. You yourself investigated what occurred that day."

"I remember his majesty the emperor ordered Schneizel to transport the body out of there," Cornelia replied.

"The body?" I asked. "You mean mother's? Then what was in that coffin?"

I'm sure Cornelia would have answered, that is, if C.C. hadn't interrupted.

"Hey, get back in here!" she shouted.

"I know," I replied irritably as I began to walk back towards the Gawain. "The government bureau's defense forces will be here soon."

"No, your little sister has been kidnapped!"

I froze, but quickly realized that C.C. had to be playing a sick joke on me. "C.C. this is no time for jokes. We'll take Cornelia back to the command center as our hostage."

"She's been taken," C.C. insisted as I moved to put on my mask. "I just know because she's the reason you live. She's been taken to Kaname island."

I paused. "_Kaname island, that's the island that we were all on before._"

"KABOOM!"

"What the…"

"ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!"

I quickly put on my mask and faced the odd looking knightmare before us. It was circular like a sphere and it was orange…that's really all I can say to describe it. It's just an odd looking knightmare.

What's even odder is the person in the knightmare.

"Mr. Zero? Can it really be. Oh, what luck, what fate, what evil fortune!"

"Is that you Orange boy?" I asked as C.C. began to lift me back toward the hatch.

"OH! I beseech you," Jeremiah exclaimed. "I'm begging you, please die!"

"Darn it," I muttered as I got into the hatch. "C.C., get Cornelia!"

"I'm already on it," she replied. The Gawain's hand reached for the unconscious princess, but that was when Jeremiah attacked. He forced us away from her.

"Zero, I must rid the world of the empire's enemies. Yes, and so…all hail Britannia!"

"Get out of the way!" I shouted.

"ZERO!"

Obviously this guy doesn't plan on getting out of my way, but if C.C. is telling the truth; I can't waste time here.

"C.C.!"

"I'm on it," she shouted as I reached for my cell phone. C.C. tried to blast the nuisance with the Hadron Cannon, but he easily diverted it.

"He's very good," she noted. I ignored her and dialed Ohgi's number.

"Ohgi, it's Zero."

"Zero! Thank God!"

"What, Minami? Where's Ohgi?"

"Someone shot him," Minami replied. "We're treating him, but he's unconscious. And the culprit who shot him is still…"

"All right, you'll do" I cut in. I wasn't concerned with Ohgi at this moment. There was only one person on my mind. "The girl in the wheelchair, do you know where she is right now?"

"Isn't Ohgi more important?"

I groaned. "I'll arrange for his replacement later. The girl in the wheelchair comes first!"

"His replacement…," Minami muttered.

"Confirm her location!" I commanded.

"All of the students we had confined alone have disappeared due to the confusion when Ohgi was shot…"

I didn't care to hear any more about Ohgi. He is of no use to me right now. I quickly dialed Rivalz's number. He answered in seconds.

"This is a bad time Lelouch," Rivalz stated in a whisper. He and the others are probably trying to escape Ashford.

"Is Nunnally there with you?" I asked.

"No, she's in the clubhouse," Rivalz replied. "We're just a short distance away."

"Understood." I stated before hanging up. Rivalz tried to say more but I'd already ended our connection. I dialed for Nunnally, but it went straight to voice mail. This worried me, but I tried to stay calm. After a short moment I dialed Sayoko's number, but she didn't answer either.

"Ugh," I groaned. "I can't get through to Nunnally or even Sayoko."

"Lelouch, you know I'm here with you as your accomplice," C.C. stated. "But I'm also your ally."

"So I should trust you?" I asked. "I should take the word of a woman who won't give me any reasons?"

"Look, I don't want you to die," C.C. replied as she turned her gaze toward me. "At least that's true."

I scoffed. "That's just a one-sided convenience." I watched as C.C. flew us over the third squad of the Black Knights. Jeremiah was following us, but we could use this squad to distract him.

"Third squad, enemy aircraft!" I exclaimed. "Sync fire and shoot it down."

"Roger," a soldier replied.

The small faction of the Black Knights attempted to stop Jeremiah's knightmare, but it proved to be useless. He obliterated them in mere seconds.

"ZERO! ZERO!"

"That's it," I muttered while preparing the Hadron cannon once again. "I don't have time to fool with cannon fodder like you. C.C. get to 12th street now!"

"Talk about one-sided convenience," she noted irritably. After getting us to the desired street, I ordered C.C. to blast him. He dodged the blast, just as I'd expected him to.

"You missed," Jeremiah shouted. "You can't hit me. I'm Jeremiah Gotwald!"

"You're wrong, Orange boy," I replied. "You're being hit right now."

The building behind him began to fall, due to the cannon's blast.

"Coward!" Jeremiah exclaimed.

"Be crushed to dust you relic," I said simply. It wasn't long before the tall building fell on him. Now I could think on more important issues.

"C.C., are you absolutely positive that Nunnally has been taken?"

She sighed. "I wouldn't lie to you about your sister. Please, just trust me."

That woman has no idea of what she's asking me. She doesn't know half of what I've been through and even if she did she could never understand. Trust is not a word that sits well in my vocabulary. Every time I begin to trust someone they betray me. C.C. would be no different, just like Rei and Suzaku weren't.

But Nunnally…she's the reason why I continue to go on. If C.C. is really telling the truth, then my sister could be in terrible danger. I swore to myself that I would never let anything happen to her again, but because of all this…I wasn't there to protect her.

"Alright then C.C.," I said after a moment. "Set our course for Kaname island."

* * *

Meanwhile

Suzaku P.O.V.

"Man, that's a thick hatch! Wish we had the sword with the rotating blade."

"_Well, this certainly hadn't been part of the plan_," I thought irritably. "_I should have prepared for the possibility of Rei abandoning me, but like a fool I didn't even think about it._"

Even in this moment, I wonder why I trusted Rei again. She did nothing to earn it and she ended up abandoning me. Maybe it was the sad look in her eyes that convinced me, or the way she was speaking when she told me that she wanted to help me stop Zero.

Of course, I found out that what she really wanted was to wipe the blood off her hands. She wanted to save the world from him.

And I,…I just wanted him dead. I wanted him to pay for what he did to Euphie. Still, I remember a time when I was like her; when all I wanted was to wipe the blood off my hands.

However, that person no longer existed. The person I've become is callous and cold. Without Euphie, I'm an empty shell.

"Tamaki, what do you want us to do with them?" a man from outside my frozen knightmare asked. "Should we lock them in the dorms or in the gym with the other students?"

"_Students_?" I wondered. "_Oh no, what if it's the…_"

"Call Zero!"

"_It is,_" I thought, horrified. "_The student council._"

"I guarantee you that Zero wants us to be safe," Shirley stated. "If not, something's wrong. He's trying to guard us."

"_How would she know that_?" I asked myself. "_Unless she knew, just like Rei knows…_"

My mind began to put the pieces together. I'd suspected it before, but now…I'm almost sure of it. That's the only way to explain everything that's happened. Still, he couldn't be capable of this could he? He wouldn't kill his own sister…

(Flashback)

"Lelouch, is there anyone you could ever hate so much that you'd actually want to kill them?" I had asked.

"There is, yes," had been his response.

And then he told me something else. Something that was similar to what Zero had said before.

"Embrace your hate," he had said. "Just think of Euphie. I made up my mind long ago. I have no intention of turning back."

(End Flashback)

He told me to embrace my hate. And Zero…

(Another Flashback)

"Allow her to embrace her hate if that is what she chooses…"

(End Flashback)

It can't be. Lelouch can't be Zero. It's just impossible. It has to be and yet…the more I think about it, the more it makes sense.

"Shut up," another man shouted, shaking me out of my thoughts. I suspect that he's Tamaki. "Zero and I were tight, and I know the man better than anybody. He's not gonna hesitate to shoot anyone at a time like this."

My friends!

"Stop!" I shouted while opening my hatch. I stepped out.

"What's this?" Tamaki asked. "The Japanese knight comes out to help the Brits huh? That white knightmare is all we came here to get." He pointed his machine gun toward my head. I didn't move.

"A dirty traitor like you can die right there."

I'm sure he would have pulled the trigger, but before he could a cat jumped onto him. He began shooting up at the sky.

"Gaaah!" Tamaki shouted.

The cat landed on the ground and hissed at the soldier. I recognized the cat instantly.

"Arthur?"

"Stupid cat," Tamaki screeched. "Screw this! Just kill them all…"

Suddenly, a bright light shined from above us.

"GOOD EVENING EVERYONE!" came Lloyd's loud voice. At the same time the Avalon appeared and a knightmare similar to the Lancelot came swooping down.

"Let's pull out!" Tamaki shouted as he and the other Black Knight operatives ran away. Shirley and the others were safe now. Seconds later, the knightmare that had chased the Black Knights away blasted the Gefjun disturbers.

"It's back on," I exclaimed as I watched my systems recharge. After a short moment, Cecile appeared on the screen. She wore a yellow and black pilot suit that was similar to the suit I wore.

"Unlock your fuel hatch," she ordered. "We'll replace your energy filler."

"Right," I replied as I complied with her request. "Tell me, why did you come out here too Miss Cecile?"

"Good question," Cecile commented. "Why did we Lloyd?"

"Why else?" I heard Lloyd say. "To recover the Lancelot and to do a few other things as well."

I sighed as Cecile's knightmare came over with a knightmare arm in its hands. She placed it where the Lancelot arm used to be.

"It's a Sutherland arm," she stated. "Is it showing contact?"

"It cleared the compatibility check," I replied as I closed my hatch.

"Good, now leave this place to us. You go after Zero."

I smiled. "Thanks to you, I will. Please protect Ashford Academy and everyone here."

"Yes," Lloyd replied as I began to fly into the air. "After all, my fiancée is here too."

"Right," I stated, ending my communications with them. I'll have to thank them again later. After how I behaved earlier, I didn't expect them to help me. I'll have to thank Arthur too.

"BEEP, BEEP!"

I inclined my gaze to my right screen. "Royal private channel?" I quickly turned it on.

"Ku…Kururugi!"

"Viceroy Cornelia!" I exclaimed.

"The government bureau…come to the bureau and land on the roof. I need to…tell you…"

"I'm on my way," I interrupted. "Wait for me your highness."

* * *

A few minutes later

2:37 a.m.

"Princess Cornelia," I shouted as I got out of the Lancelot. I rushed to her side. She had an extensive head wound and her arm had been slashed open.

"You're in horrible shape," I stated. "I need to get you to a hospital…"

"Kururugi, stop talking," Cornelia ordered simply. I shut my mouth.

"Listen, don't tell anyone," she continued. "This battle situation bodes victory for my forces. Am I clear? Do all you can to hide the fact that I've been wounded. It would…only upset them. Guilford…the Glaston knights…you're the only one I can tell."

"Don't try to talk anymore," I told her.

"Kaname island, that's where Zero's headed."

I gasped. "Kaname island?"

"Any more than that…" Cornelia trailed off for a moment. "Ugh…it's no use. I can't remember."

"Geass." I muttered. "_That's why she can't remember_. _Just like Euphie couldn't remember_."

"You're Euphie's knight aren't you?" Cornelia asked. She sighed as she tried to sit up. "Then you…,you must go and clear her dishonored name."

"Yes," I replied.

She nodded and lifted up her right hand. "I know this is a bit informal." She touched my left shoulder with her finger tips before lifting up her hand again to touch my other shoulder. "But, I dub thee knight of honor of Britannia. You are now a knight in both name and station. Go, Suzaku Kururugi."

"Yes, your highness."

I quickly bandaged her wounds before leaving her. She would be found eventually. I have no doubt that Cornelia will live, but I can't stay and make sure that she does. She has reminded me of my reason for fighting.

And I will fight, for the sake of my dearly departed Euphie.

* * *

Outside the Juban district hospital

2:48 a.m.

Ami P.O.V.

In the past few years of my life, I've seen plenty of fighting. However, I've never seen such a bloodbath until now.

Everywhere I look, people are dying. The people of the Juban district had been unaffected by the war between Japan and Britannia, but now…they can't escape it. None of us can escape it.

"Ami?"

I turned my gaze away from the hospital and toward Lita, who sat in the back seat of the convertible. Tomaru was asleep in the seat next to her. "Hey Lita."

"Don't worry, Serena and Rini will get out of there." Lita stated as she rubbed Tomaru's head. "We just have to keep believing."

"I know," I replied from the front seat. "But I can't help wondering…"

"Can't help wondering what?" Lita asked.

"The future," I told her. "The future of Juban, the Sailor Scouts, the world. It's all uncertain."

Lita sighed. "I know."

I turned my attention to the hospital again as the cold wind whipped through my thin clothes. I had changed into a pink tank top and jeans. My ankle is almost healed, but I'm still not well enough to fight. Even if I could fight…I'm not strong like the others. I'm not like Serena or Rini, or even Rei.

All of the Sailor scouts have a strength that I don't possess. They are brave and put everything at risk in order to save others. As for me, I can only provide logistical support. I'm not saying that its not important, but when it comes down to the wire…my data cannot help.

"Hey, Ami!"

"What is it Lita?" I asked, not bothering to turn around.

"Serena and Rini are coming," Lita exclaimed. "The survivors are with them!"

"They are?"

"Turn around Ami!"

I turned around and saw that Lita was right. Serena, Rini, and the few survivors were rushing out of the hospital.

"I'll contact the others," I told her as I got out my communicator. The others had left earlier to fight off more phantoms. Haruka and Hotaru insisted on going with Michiru and Setsuna even though they weren't fully recovered.

"Michiru," I exclaimed after contacting her communicator. "Serena and Rini have returned with the survivors."

"That's great news!" Michiru shouted. "I'll send Haruka and Hotaru back there to greet you. Haruka can drive you all to a safe place while Setsuna and I take care of these phantoms."

"And the survivors?" I asked.

"I'm sure Serena will have a solution for them," Michiru stated. "Good luck."

She cut off our connection and I quickly put the communicator into the glove compartment.

Seconds later, Serena and Rini arrived. Before addressing us, she commanded the people to get into their cars, which were parked nearby. We were parked in a forest to ensure that the phantoms didn't see us. Rini ended up escorting the people to their cars while Serena got into the drivers seat.

"Sailor Moon, you can't drive."

"Sure I can," Serena stated as reached into Setsuna's purse, which she'd left on the car floor near the gas pedal. "Setsuna always carries a spare key."

I groaned. "I didn't mean that Sailor Moon. You don't have a license and Haruka…"

"I know a safe place to house the survivor's," Serena cut in. "Don't worry, it'll be alright."

I didn't bother to try and say anything else as Serena put the key into the ignition. She put her foot on the brake before changing gears.

"Let's put this baby in drive!"

"_Oh dear_," I thought irritably. "_I suppose this will have to do. Serena can't be any worse of a driver than Setsuna._"

Of course, I thought that **before** Serena actually started driving.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I screamed. "SERENA!"

Lita started screaming soon after, followed by Tomaru, who had been woken by all the screaming.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!" he shouted.

"SERENA, PLEASE SLOW DOWN!" I begged. "THIS IS NOT THE WAY TO DRIVE!"

Serena stopped abruptly when she came to the parking lot. Rini rushed over and got into the backseat where Lita and Tomaru were.

"They're ready Sailor Moon," Rini stated. "Let's go."

Serena nodded and was about to drive, when I stopped her.

"Hold it. How about letting me drive?"

"You don't have a license," Serena pointed out.

I groaned. "I realize that, but you drive way too fast. We'll lose the survivors if you drive like a maniac."

Serena moaned. "I guess you're right, but you ankle…"

"Is fine," I replied as I opened the car door. I motioned for Lita to hand me Tomaru's crutches. She did so quickly, and I hurriedly limped to the other side of the car. Serena got out and quickly moved to the passenger's seat.

"Ami…I don't know…"

"I'm doing this," I told her firmly. I'm not normally like this, but with everything that's happened…lets just say the pent up frustration has gotten to me.

I pressed my right foot down on the brake. My ankle responded with an earth shattering pain, but I didn't complain. I refused to be weak right now. I had to be strong for once. After a short moment, I changed gears and pressed on the gas. My ankle continued to ache, but I said nothing about it. I drove at a safe but fast speed of sixty miles per hour. The other cars were able to follow us easily so I drove a little bit faster.

"I think I like Ami's driving best," Lita stated after a long moment.

"Same here," Tomaru agreed.

"Ami is definitely better," Rini added.

"Beginner's luck," Serena replied.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't be jealous Serena."

Serena scoffed. "Yeah, yeah, whatever Ami."

I smirked and kept on driving. "Where did you want me to drive?"

"To Hikawa Shrine," Serena answered immediately.

"Are you sure about that?" I asked. "For all we know, it could be gone."

"Trust me Ami," Serena replied. "It's the safest place for them."

Serena looked sure of herself, so I didn't question her on it further and quickly followed the road towards the shrine. However, when we reached the street it was on, the stairs to the shrine weren't there. Instead we saw an open space. No stairs, no hill, nothing. Just an open field.

"What!" Serena exclaimed. "How did this happen?"

"Yeah, the stairs leading to the shrine should be right there." Lita stated.

The situation didn't seem right to me either as we came to a stop. I told Serena to open the glove compartment and reach for my hand-held computer. Once she retrieved it I put the car in park and gently took it from her.

"What are you doing Ami?" Serena asked as I typed on the keypad. I didn't answer her, for I knew that a shrine couldn't just disappear without leaving some evidence behind.

"My computer says that we're in the right location," I concluded after a moment. "The Hikawa shrine is definitely right there, but it appears to be invisible to the naked eye."

"How can that be?" Tomaru asked.

"Yeah, how can it become utterly invisible?" Rini questioned.

"I'm not entirely sure," I replied. "However, I have an idea. Sailor Moon, Mini moon, I need the both of you to distract the survivors while I transform."

Serena and Rini nodded. "You got it."

I carefully got out of the car and limped over to the other side of the street without Tomaru's crutches. My ankle was in severe pain, but I pressed through it as I hid behind a building. After making sure that no one saw me, I took my transformation pen out of my pocket.

However, what I pulled out wasn't my transformation pen.

"What's this?" I asked as I stared at the blue heart-shaped brooch in my hands. It started to glow a brilliant blue as I held it. I didn't think as its light surrounded me. I felt the magic of icy waters surround my body. After a moment, the light subsided and I realized that I had transformed.

"_That was…very odd_," I thought before reaching my hand to my ear. I pressed the button on my earrings and my familiar blue goggles appeared over my eyes. "_Perfect_."

I walked out of the forest moments later to greet Sailor Moon and the others. The survivors were looking to me for answers.

"So, how does it look Mercury?" Serena asked.

I began to type on my computer again. The images that were on my screen appeared on the inside of my goggles and as I typed they began sorting through the data. As I sorted through the data the steps to the shrine began to appear before my eyes.

"I can see it," I told Serena. "I can see the steps and the shrine."

"Really?" Serena asked. "That's awesome!"

"Apparently, Mr. Hino has put a invisibility barrier around the perimeter of the shrine," I stated. "That's why we couldn't see it."

"And now?"

I smiled. "I'll lead you and the others up those steps." I walked effortlessly toward the steps and began climbing up. For some reason, my ankle was no longer in pain.

"Sailor Mercury? How are you doing that?" Lita asked as Serena lifted her out of the car. Rini did the same for Hotaru. "You're ankle…"

"Is healed," I replied as Serena hesitantly lifted her foot. "Don't worry Sailor Moon you're doing fine. Just put you're foot down."

Serena rested her foot on the invisible step. "Hey, Sailor Mercury was right."

I smiled to myself. I guess my logistical support isn't as useless as I thought. Apparently, I'm a lot stronger than I give myself credit for.

* * *

A/N: That's the end of this very long and very complicated chapter. It was fun to write though. Stick around for the next one though. The real climatic battle is about to begin. Thanks for reading everyone.


	91. Kamine Island Part 1

A/N: On to Kaname island. This will be the setting of a battle to end all battles. (As far as this story is concerned anyway.) What will happen? Read on to find out.

Disclaimer: Nothing from Code Geass or Sailor Moon belongs to me.

Chapter 91

Kaname Island Part 1

2:55 a.m.

_As soon as Zero left command to Tohdoh, things began to fall apart. Tohdoh is a great leader and all that, but the Black knights knew that Tohdoh wouldn't see the whole picture like Zero did. As a result, everyone panicked._

_During all the confusion, Milly got all of the students and faculty outside. The students were being lifted into the Avalon by an elevator system. As this went on, Cecile guarded them all with her knightmare. However, something was going on underneath the school._

"Huh?" _Cecile wondered as her systems locked onto a basement. _"Why am I reading a thermal reaction under there?"

_Suddenly, a knightmare known as the Ganymede came out from below. It's pilot was none other than…Nina Einstein._

_Rakshata, who was standing on the roof of a building, stared at it. _"What is that antique doing here?"

_Milly however, became frantic when she realized who was inside the machine_.

"Nina!" _she screamed_.

_And Lloyd, he became absolutely frantic._

"Cease fire!" _he shouted._ "That goes for you too Black Knights! Call a temporary truce we can't fire on that!"

"Listen everyone, do as he says,"_ Rakshata told the Black Knight forces_. "Hold your fire."

_She knew that if the Ganymede had Lloyd that panicked, then it must be dangerous. _

_From the inside of the Avalon, Lloyd sighed in relief before speaking to Nina._

"Nina, did you complete it?" _he asked._

"There wasn't enough time to test it,"_ Nina replied. _" I don't' know if it'll explode. Still, I'll try to make this work."

_Milly ran toward the antique knightmare._ "Nina, what did you mean by explode?"

"Stop," _Cecile commanded as she moved to block Milly from going any farther. _"It's dangerous, stay back.

"Dangerous how?" _Milly asked_.

"If her theory is correct," _Lloyd began over the intercom_, "that thing will destroy the settlement."

_Everyone in the area gasped, while some simply stated that it wasn't possible. Rakshata convinced the Black Knights otherwise though. She knew as well as Lloyd did that the old knightmare was carrying a destructive weapon. They couldn't do anything without setting if off._

_As for Nina, being the desperate girl that she was, sat in the knightmare with the remote control in her hands. She shook uncontrollably, but she was prepared to wipe everything out for the sake of avenging Princess Euphemia. It was only a matter of time before Nina would press down on that button._

_The countdown to destruction had begun._

_

* * *

_Kallen P.O.V.

2:59 a.m.

Darn it, this was the worst time for something like this to happen. I respect Tohdoh and all, but he can't defeat Britannia on his own. And Ohgi's been shot too, leaving Diethard in charge of the command center. Now I hear that Zero is gone. The Black Knights are built around Zero. Without him, we all fall apart.

As frustrating as that realization is, it's the truth. We just can't go on to defeat Britannia without him. We're headed for disaster as we speak.

"Zero, I don't know what to do next," I muttered as a Sutherland arm was connected to the Guren.

Suddenly, the knightmare started beeping. A communication signal was coming in from outside the academy. I allowed it through.

"…Kallen."

"Ohgi!" I exclaimed. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," Ohgi replied. "Kallen, listen to me. Go after Zero."

"What?" I asked.

"There must be…a reason why he's acting this way," Ohgi stated. "Save him…Zero…the one who will realize Naoto's dream."

I swallowed the sudden lump in my throat. "But, how do I find him?"

"You should see it soon."

See what soon? What's Ohgi talking about?

My screen suddenly locked onto a knightmare. Is that…?

"That's the Lancelot!" I exclaimed. "What would be drawing him away from here?"

"Rakshata put a transmitter on it," Ohgi replied. "I'm sure that wherever he's headed is where Zero's going to be."

"Understood," I told him before cutting off the line. After that I called in the supply corps.

"Send a captured air transport to me A.S.A.P. it's top priority."

* * *

A little later, somewhere over the ocean.

3:13 a.m.

Lelouch P.O.V.

This trip to Kaname is taking far too long. I can't stand waiting. For all I know, Nunnally could be dead.

"_And if I've lost Nunnally, then what have I been fighting for till now_," I wondered. "_What's the point of this war of independence? Why did Euphie have to be sacrificed_?"

"Kaname island in sight," C.C. stated. I looked out the windshield and saw that she was right. The island was probably another hour or so away.

"_I'm taking Nunnally back_," I thought as I stared on, "_no matter who tries to stop me._"

* * *

3:40 a.m.

Rei P.O.V.

"_Target in sight, landing on Kaname island_."

"Kaname island?" I asked aloud. "Is this where Nunnally was taken?"

I changed my course to go around the perimeter of the island so that Lelouch and C.C. wouldn't pinpoint my location. Once I was halfway around, I made my knightmare fly closer to the island. I'll have to walk in order to get to Lelouch and C.C. without detection, so it might take me a little longer to find Nunnally as well. No matter, walking might help me come up with a plan.

Still, even if I have a plan…I doubt anything will go as planned.

* * *

Around the same time

A red-haired woman whistled a morbid tune as she waited by a waterfall. She now wore a black and green pilot suit and wore her hair in two long ponytails on the sides of her head. She now looked a lot longer than she had previously.

"Just a little longer," she whispered to herself. "And then I get to kill people."

K3 was definitely excited, but she also knew that she couldn't be too hasty. She had to time everything perfectly. If she didn't, well…lets just say things would not end well. Likewise, K3 didn't want E.E. to be mad at her for ruining the plan. Everything just had to go perfectly.

"_Still, I hate waiting like this_," K3 thought to herself as she noticed the Gawain landing by the cave where V.V. had taken Nunnally. K3 smiled as a devious scheme worked its way into her brain.

"Time to stir up a little trouble before I really do some damage," K3 exclaimed quietly. She closed her eyes and activated her Geass. Normally, the light of Geass is a crimson red, but the Geass K3 was using for this little scheme was a light blue. It's wave of magic rushed to the Gawain as it landed.

"_Perfect,_" K3 thought as she disappeared.

The countdown to destiny had begun.

* * *

At the exact same time

C.C. P.O.V.

"It figures it would be here," Lelouch stated from above me. "Do you have some sort of connection to this place?"

"Not this one," I replied.

"Meaning there are other places similar to this one," Lelouch noted. "Does Nunnally's abductor have a Geass power?"

"I don't know that much," I told him.

He groaned.

"It's the truth," I said defensively as I locked my gaze with his. Odd, I didn't know that I could still act in such a manner.

"I don't doubt it," Lelouch replied. "We're still accomplices so, at the very least, I should give you the benefit of believing you."

I sighed. "Thank you."

From there, I thought we'd walk into that cave together. However, I was gravely mistaken. A trap had been set for us.

"Oh no!" I exclaimed.

"What's the matter?" Lelouch asked.

"I see, this is…" I trailed off as a blue light came for the Gawain. Our minds were now at its mercy.

I heard Lelouch gasp from above me.

"Calm down," I ordered. "We're caught in a trap that was set for intruders. The one who activated it is…"

I didn't get to finish my sentence as the world around us disappeared. I felt my mind being invaded again. How is it that Lelouch always ends up inside my head? Why does he need to see my past? I don't want him to see it. My past, my memories…they aren't things I want to share with him or anyone else and yet…

When I heard him call out to me…something in my soul reacted. I'm not sure what it is…this feeling…I don't know.

Why is it that I never know anything when I'm with Lelouch. I'm used to having all the answers for everything, but when Lelouch steps in; he takes over. His charisma and prideful attitude are the things that make him brilliant.

On the other hand, beneath the hatred and sorrow, beneath the bitterness that life has scorned him with, he still has a heart. He still shows kindness to those he cares about.

And now, as I watch him see my memories…he seems worried…about me.

I'm not sure how that could even be possible.

After a moment, the visions subsided and we stood face to face.

"C.C…these visions…"

"All I have left are my memories from when I was a witch," I cut in. "Other than that, I don't know if I was ever human to begin with. Every person who has ever hated me and each and every one that has showed me any kindness are gone forever." I turned away from him. "They've vanished into the current of time. Always existing, the endless flow of eternity. I am utterly alone."

"You are not alone."

"What?" I asked.

"We're each other's accomplice," Lelouch replied. "Therefore, if you're supposed to be a witch, then perhaps I should be a demon."

I laughed. "Odd thing to say at a time like this."

"Yeah, maybe it is."

The vision abruptly ended, leaving us back where we'd been before.

"C.C., you okay?"

I scoffed. "Don't you know who you're talking to?"

Suddenly, my navigation systems picked up a knightmare hurdling toward us. It was the Siegfried; the knightmare Jeremiah piloted.

"_I'm surprised V.V. would let anyone else pilot his prized knightmare_," I thought to myself as I activated the flight system. We flew up into the air and avoided Jeremiah's attacks as much as possible.

"Zero!" Jeremiah shouted. "It is I! Repenteth now!

Apparently, Jeremiah has lost the ability to speak with proper grammar.

"Man, he's stubborn," Lelouch commented bluntly as Jeremiah continued his onslaught. He and I tried to advert the mad-man's attacks, but he ended up hitting us after a total of ninety seconds.

"Ugh," Lelouch groaned as he and I were shocked. "That's the section Cornelia and Rei damaged earlier."

I gasped as the electricity shocked my system. "There's one shot left in the Hadron cannon."

"_However, the likelihood of me hitting Jeremiah is slim to none while he's in that thing_," I thought irritably. "_There's only one other option_."

"It's time for my wonderful vindication," Jeremiah sneered as he came at us. The time to act was upon me, so I quickly fired the last shot in the Hadron cannon into the ocean. The responding blast blinded Jeremiah of where we were and would allow me time to get Lelouch out of here.

"I'll handle this lunatic," I told him. "You go after Nunnally."

"But…we're out of energy," Lelouch argued.

"I'll be all right," I replied hastily, but I found that a lump was forming in my throat, my heart was pounding, and my breathing was shallow.

"Well, I am nervous."

"Huh?"

I turned my gaze on the raven haired boy behind me. "You have to prevail over your own past and over the outcome of your own actions."

Before I thought about my actions, I got up and pressed my lips to his. He was probably shocked, so he didn't respond to my kiss. That's quite alright though. The kiss was mostly for my enjoyment. The last bit of enjoyment I'll have before I die for the umpteenth time.

I ended our kiss and quickly piloted the Gawain to the ground. "Get out Lelouch."

"Right," he replied as I opened the hatch. He stepped out and jumped into the hand of the Gawain. I lowered him safely to the ground.

"C.C., don't die," he ordered as he stepped out of the hand and onto the dry land. I smiled.

"Who are you talking to?"

I listened as he laughed. "You have a point."

"_Goodbye, Lelouch_," I thought before taking off. I glanced back down at him one last time. He now wore the Zero mask and was walking away. I hoped that he would save Nunnally from V.V.

Now, all that's left to do is take out the nuisance.

"_He's not my first pick to commit suicide with, but I suppose he'll do_."

* * *

_During the time that Zero was gone, the Black Knights began to have some real issues. Tohdoh was trying his best to lead the forces, but he wasn't producing the results needed to win the war. It was also during this time that another valued Black Knight soldier, Inoue, was killed. _

_But mostly, all anyone could think was…_

_Where is Zero?_

_

* * *

_

(With Lelouch)

4:02 a.m.

Lelouch thought it ironic that he would be here again. The last time he'd been on this island, Euphemia had been alive, he and Rei had been allies. It was strange to think how so many things could change in such a short time.

However, despite the conflicting emotions Lelouch felt, he pressed on. There was really nothing else he could do at this point anyway. He had to get Nunnally back first.

So, as he stood by the doorway to a whole other world, he began to sort out all the questions that remained in his mind. He didn't know what lied before him, nor did he know what had happened to him and C.C. earlier.

"_That trap at the entrance was designed to buy them time_," Lelouch thought as he approached the doorway. "_Was I the target, or was it C.C.? No matter. The first thing to do is make sure Nunnally is all right_."

And he would have done just that, if not for the gunshot that sounded through the expansive cave.

Approaching him at that exact moment was none other than Suzaku Kururugi. He held a gun in his hand and he was pointing it directly at Zero.

"Turn and face me," Suzaku commanded, "very slowly."

"_Why now?_" Lelouch asked himself. "_Why now?_"

"Didn't you hear me?" Suzaku asked, already impatient. "I said turn and face me, very slowly."

Lelouch abruptly turned toward Suzaku. "Euphemia randomly murdered throngs of innocent Japanese people. You fight for a woman like…"

"Your Geass power is quite convenient, isn't it," Suzaku interrupted. Lelouch stood by the doorway, frozen by the realization that Suzaku knew about his Geass.

"_Did Rei tell him_?" Lelouch wondered. "_No, I doubt that she would. She said that a part of her was still loyal to me. In that case, she wouldn't have…unless…_"

"You get to hide in the shadows while others take all the blame for your dirty work," Suzaku continued. "You're just an arrogant coward. That's your true nature, the 'real you'."

"_Again with the coward comment,_" Lelouch thought angrily. "_How many times am I going to hear that today?_"

"Kallen!"

Lelouch was stunned when he heard Kallen gasp in the background. He hadn't even known that she'd been there.

"Don't you want to know Zero's true identity too?" Suzaku asked.

"What are you saying?" Kallen asked.

Suzaku pointed his gun at Lelouch's mask. "You have a right to bear witness."

"No wait…"

Kallen's plea fell on deaf ears as Suzaku pulled the trigger. The bullet hit the top of the helmet. Lelouch immediately felt some pain, but he did not move. He didn't dare to breathe as he heard his mask cracking.

Then, out of nowhere the mask broke in two. The seconds that followed seemed to move in slow motion for the three teens as the pieces of the mask crashed to the ground. The face of Zero had been revealed.

Suzaku watched as blood flowed from Lelouch's forehead. Lelouch's head was pounding, but he did not utter a word about it or anything else. He remained utterly silent.

Kallen however, fell to her knees in shock.

"How?" she asked shakily. "How could you?"

The room remained silent as Suzaku stared into the eyes of his best friend. He lowered his gun.

"I didn't want it to be you," he stated.

"Lelouch is…" Kallen trailed off.

"Yes, I am Zero," Lelouch explained. "I'm the man who leads the Black Knights, who challenges the Holy Britannian Empire, the one who holds the entire world in his hand."

"You used us?" Kallen asked. "The Japanese people? You used me?"

"And as a result, Japan will be freed," Lelouch stated. "You certainly can't complain with that."

"I should have arrested you when I had the chance," Suzaku muttered bitterly.

"You knew it was me?" Lelouch asked.

"I wasn't sure at first, so I convinced myself that it wasn't true," Suzaku replied. "I really wanted to believe in you, but you were lying to us. To me, to your sister Euphie…and Nunnally."

"Yes, and now Nunnally's been kidnapped!" Lelouch exclaimed.

"She's been what?" Suzaku asked.

"Please Suzaku," Lelouch begged. "Can't we call a temporary truce? I need your help. Together, we'll be able to save Nunnally. There's nothing in the world that you and I can't do together."

Suzaku raised his gun and pointed it at Lelouch. "I'm done with that."

Lelouch groaned in frustration, but understood that he shouldn't have expected Suzaku to be reasonable. He'd just lost the person he loved most in the world. No one could think sensibly after that, especially when that person had only been dead for a couple of hours.

However, Lelouch didn't feel any compassion for Suzaku at that moment. His only concern was Nunnally.

As for Suzaku, he was enraged by the fact that his best friend murdered his first and only love. It was not something to be tolerated as far as Suzaku was concerned. He came there to avenge Euphie. It didn't matter that Lelouch was Zero.

"Had you only joined up with Euphie first, we wouldn't be here," Suzaku stated, his tone seething with rage. "If you and she had combined forces, things would be different. The world could have been…"

"That's all in the past," Lelouch interrupted, "over and done."

"The past!" Suzaku exclaimed as his eyes widened. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Lelouch didn't feel any kind of remorse at all.

"You killed your own father didn't you?" Lelouch asked coldly. "Wallow in remorse when you have time for it!"

"_I killed him to protect you and Nunnally_," Suzaku thought bitterly. By that point, his hand had begun to tremble around the gun. He slowly and deliberately raised his other hand to the gun to steady himself.

"No, you're hopeless!" he exclaimed.

"What?" Lelouch asked, his voice carrying on a deadly edge.

"I know you," Suzaku stated as he trembled. "In the very end you'd betray the whole world the way its betrayed you. I'm not going to let your sick twisted dream be realized!"

Lelouch scowled. "You fool! You think ideals alone can change the world? Fine! Then go right ahead and shoot me! Come on!"

Lelouch reached under his cape and retrieved a small vial. He stuck it onto his chest.

"Set your aim on this liquid sakuradite."

Kallen, who had been a spectator in all this gasped.

"If my heart stops this vial will explode," Lelouch continued. "You'll both die with me."

"Curse you!" Suzaku sneered.

"Listen," Lelouch ordered. "I'll make a deal with you. I want to know who told you about Geass. Did they abduct Nunnally?"

"Nothing that happens now, is any of your concern," Suzaku shouted. "Your very existence is a mistake! You need to be erased from the face of the earth!"

Lelouch had been pretty emotionless through Suzaku's rant up until he spoke his next words.

"I'll take care of Nunnally!"

That made Lelouch lose it. All the pent up aggression and anger within him suddenly rushed to the surface as he reached into his pocket. He took out a handgun and aimed it at Suzaku's head.

"SUZAKU!"

"LELOUCH!"

Their voices echoed in the cave as they prepared to shoot. Each of them had their finger around the trigger. It would have ended right there in that moment.

However, it was then that a certain raven-haired girl intervened.

* * *

A little earlier

Rei P.O.V.

I really loathe the day we call today. Well, I suppose that today already ended at midnight. Still, I didn't sleep last night, so all of this seemed like one really long day.

And I loathed this day. Everything that happened could have been prevented, but because of the arrogance of one man…disaster tore through Japan.

However, as I walked through the jungle of Kaname island; I realized that what happened couldn't have been prevented. I'd been warned that what happened couldn't be prevented, but I clung to the belief that destiny could have been changed.

I was wrong.

Apparently nothing goes right when I'm wrong. Of course, nothing goes right when I'm actually right either. You know, my opinions just make everything worse these days. Still, here I am again. I'm moving toward my destiny, whatever it may be.

Around that time I was passing a nearby cave, that was when I heard voices. They were a bit muffled, but I could hear what they were saying clearly.

"I know you. In the very end you'd betray the world the way its betrayed you! I won't let your sick twisted dream be realized!"

That was definitely Suzaku's voice. I moved closer to the cave and realized that there was no way to enter through here. I'd have to go in through the front.

"You fool! You think ideals alone can change the world? Fine! Then go right ahead and shoot me! Come on!"

Of course, if that were true I wouldn't be able to hear their voices. There must be some kind of opening somewhere.

I searched around as the heated conversation continued. After a moment, I found a small hole. I could probably crawl through it, but I might end up getting stuck.

"_There isn't much time_," I thought. "_Guess you'll just have to make this hole a bit bigger._"

With that thought in mind, I hurriedly dug to make the hole bigger. After a minute or two, it was big enough for me to get through. The voices became even louder.

"If my heart stops this vial will explode," a voice continued., probably Lelouch if my ears aren't fooling me. "You'll both die with me."

"_Both_?" I wondered as I crawled in through the small space. "_Does that mean that Lelouch and Suzaku aren't the only ones here_?"

My mind tried not to focus on the question as darkness surrounded me. However, there was a small light a few feet away from me. I crawled to it began digging some more. The light surrounded the small space I was in easily. After a moment I climbed out of the small space and onto more solid ground. The voices were really loud now.

"Listen," Lelouch ordered. "I'll make a deal with you. I want to know who told you about Geass. Did they abduct Nunnally?"

"Nothing that happens now, is any of your concern," Suzaku shouted. "Your very existence is a mistake! You need to be erased from the face of the earth! I'll take care of Nunnally!"

My body ached, but I quickly stood and began to run. Just around the corner, I could see the two of them. Their guns were pointed at each other.

"SUZAKU!"

"LELOUCH!"

My arm suddenly started glowing with the Geass symbol. I immediately knew what I had to do as I stepped out of the darkness.

"FREEZE!" I screamed, activating my Geass before the two knuckleheads could pull the trigger on their guns. An eerie red glow surrounded the two of them, but both of their gazes were locked on me. My arms were extended out, but I lowered them once I was sure that the spell wouldn't break.

At the same time, I noticed the other presence in the room.

"Kallen, so you're the other person here." I stated.

"What did you do?" she asked, now pointing her gun at me. I didn't flinch.

"You have to leave," I told her. My Geass was already beginning to act on its own will. I had to hurry and get Kallen and the others out of here.

And to make things worse, I sense something else in here. A dark presence that's very familiar.

"What makes you think that I'm going to listen to a traitor like you?" Kallen asked. "You have no right to even be here!"

"Really?" I asked nonchalantly. "And what makes you think you do? You didn't know Zero's identity before now. I did."

Kallen tensed. "Maybe so, but you forced him to tell you."

"True," I replied. "However, that makes no difference to me. I have a mission to complete and your standing in my way."

It was then that a portion of my Geass took over. I sent a fiery blast in Kallen's direction. She dodged it and shot her gun toward my head, but luckily I caught the bullet before it could hit me. Geass could definitely be useful sometimes.

"Get out of here!" I ordered as I sent another blast at her. It was too fast for her to dodge and it hit her in the stomach. She landed on the rocky ground with a thump and her gun was tossed aside. I blasted it before she could even get up.

"Heed my words Kallen. I won't hesitate to eliminate you if you don't leave now."

"But…" Kallen groaned.

"GET OUT!"

She finally nodded and hurriedly got to her feet. She ran away from the cave through the original entrance. I probably won't see her again after today, but I cared little about it. My main concern was the two knuckleheads next to me.

Suzaku was the closest to me, so I walked over to him first. He still couldn't move yet.

"_Good,_" I thought as I took the gun out of his hand. Thanks to my Geass, I was able to crush it to dust. For now, I still have a bit of control over it. Still, there isn't much time and I know that someone else in here watching all of this. I've got to get Suzaku and Lelouch away quickly.

"Okay, move Suzaku." I ordered. The red glow faded from around him and he was able to move again.

"Rei," he began when he turned toward me, but I cut him off by grabbing the collar of his pilot suit.

"Listen, Kururugi," I commanded briskly. "You are not to harm a hair on Lelouch's head, got it!"

"What!" Suzaku questioned.

"My mission can't be completed unless he's alive," I replied. "Understand, I going to let you bring him to justice, but if you kill him…I will kill you."

The Geass Lelouch had cursed Suzaku with began to appear in his eyes, just as I knew it would. After all, there are some things I could guess without Lelouch telling me.

"In order for you to live Suzaku, you must keep this promise to me," I stated. "Do not kill Lelouch. Don't you dare kill him. Got it?"

"Yes, understood," Suzaku replied.

I nodded and let go of his collar. Suzaku stayed motionless and I began to walk towards Lelouch, who was still unable to move. My heart ached with guilt, but this was how things had to be. This was the only way to destroy Zero without killing Lelouch. Zero would be brought to justice, but Lelouch would live.

I'd finally solved the riddle, but I also knew that completing this mission was going to be harder than just betraying Lelouch. That other presence was evil. No doubt that whoever was here was here to destroy Lelouch. It was that simple.

It also became apparent to me that this whole thing had been a trap. And I'd fallen for it.

Weird how Geass can give a girl so much clarity.

Likewise, my heart is torn once again. I just wanted this whole mess to be over with, but every time I reach an end…more problems arise. In the end, I can't escape whatever fate that's upon me. My decisions shaped my destiny. Now I just have to accept it and move forward.

Lelouch stood completely motionless as I took the gun from his hand. I crushed it to dust just as I'd done to Suzaku's gun. Then, I stared at the vial of sakuradite latched onto his chest. After a moment, I hesitantly pulled it off. Something told me to hang onto it, so I threw it into one of the pockets on my pilot suit. After that, I took out the handcuffs that were in my other pocket and bound his arms behind his back.

"Move, Lelouch," I ordered as I finished.

He immediately turned his gaze behind him so that he was staring directly at me. "You'll rue this day Rei Hino."

I sighed. "That phrase is so outdated Lelouch."

"After everything I did for you, you'd do this?"

"I'm only doing what I believe to be right," I stated as I forced him to walk forward. "That's all."

"What about Nunnally? You're just going to turn me in and abandon her?"

"No, I'm staying here and I'm going to get her out," I told him. "It's like Suzaku said, nothing that happens now is any of your concern."

My Geass symbol suddenly began to burn my skin. "Darn it!"

"What is it?" Suzaku asked as he took a hold of Lelouch.

"Both of you have to leave," I replied as I let go of Lelouch. "Right now, this place…" I sunk to my knees. "This place is affecting my Geass. I don't think I can control it for much longer."

"Well, that's a shame."

"_No,_," I screamed inwardly as I turned my head around. "_Not now!_"

Before us stood a young woman with long red hair and blood red eyes. She wore a black and green pilot suit and a feral grin on her face.

"Ms. Lotus?" I questioned as I made myself stand between her and the two boys behind me. "So you must be…E.E."

The girl laughed. "Afraid you've got the wrong girl. E.E. is my cousin. My name is K3."

I smirked. "I knew you were evil the second I saw you. So you're objective is to kill me, huh?"

"Yes, that is what my cousin wishes," K3 replied. "Of course, I have another objective as well. She suddenly made an orb of red light that transformed into a spear. "Those two behind you have got to go."

"_Got to go is right_," I thought worriedly. "_This girl is obviously a menace. She plans to get us all. They've got to get out of here._"

My instincts kicked in as I turned back around to face Suzaku and Lelouch. I waved my arms and made a gush of wind that forced them to fly backward until they were near the entrance of the cave.

"Go! Get out of here now!" I shouted just as K3 lunged for me. She tackled me to ground before raising her spear. I used my knee to force her off me before transforming into Sailor Mars and using my super celestial fire surround attack. She dodged it before I could blink and came at me with her spear. She stabbed my shoulder seconds later.

"Sorry, Sailor Mars," K3 said as she withdrew her spear. I fell to the ground in immense pain as she ran off. "I have to kill little Lulu first."

"Oh, you've got to be kidding," I muttered irritably as I watched K3 run toward the entrance. "That's just not fair at all."

I suppose this is the true test of my strength. If I don't get up now and save Lelouch and Suzaku…all the suffering that my friends and I have gone through would have been for nothing. For the sake of all that died…I have to finish this mission.

That and…I can't…I can't let the two of them get killed.

My heart couldn't possibly bear it if I lost anyone else today. Despite all that has happened, they're still important to me. I can't let them die without putting up a fight. I simply won't allow it.

"Get up now," I ordered myself. After a moment, I had enough strength to get on my feet. I'd been through worse than this. I can't let K3 get to me that easily again.

I'm going to have to tap into my new powers. That's the only way I'll win at this point. My date with destiny…is now.

* * *

A/N: That's the end of this chapter. Please review.


	92. Kamine Island Part 2

A/N: Here is the next chapter. Hope you will all enjoy it, but I must warn you that this chapter is rated **M. **It is rated **M** because there's a whole lot of blood involved in this chapter…and there is **character death **in this chapter. By the end of this chapter you will probably hate me, but don't give up on this story because…it's not the last chapter.

Disclaimer: Nothing from Sailor Moon or Code Geass belongs to me. I only own the original characters that I've created.

Chapter 92

Kaname Island Part 2

At Hikawa Shrine

4:35 a.m.

Serena P.O.V.

Ami totally rocks out loud.

I'm not sure how she used her goggles to see Hikawa shrine, but I don't really care either. I'm just glad that she did. If not for her, we would have been in some trouble.

As of now, everyone is inside the temple. It took some time to convince Mr. Hino that it was a good idea to keep all the survivors here, but he eventually caved. Of course, now I'm thinking about Rei again. The sun is beginning to rise and she's still out there somewhere fighting.

"You are worried about Rei, aren't you?"

I turned around and saw that Mr. Hino was right behind me. "Hey there."

"I'm worried as well," Rei's grandpa stated. I'm not used to this side of him. He's normally so cheerful and mischievous, but now he's serious and calm. I guess he's like this now because of the war directly affecting the Juban district.

"I just wish that I knew a way to help her," I told him as I stared up into the sky.

"Maybe there is."

"What?" I asked.

"Serena, there's something I need to show you," Mr. Hino replied. "Follow me."

He took off long before I knew where he was going. I followed, but Mr. Hino was really fast. Kind of odd for an older man, but that might be due to how short he is. Well, I guess it doesn't matter.

Eventually, I found him in the back yard of the temple.

"What is it that you want to show me?" I asked.

"Is anyone else around?"

"No."

He nodded and walked toward a tree that had a birdhouse hanging on a branch. He took the little birdhouse off the branch and turned it around. He opened a small compartment that happened to be on the back of it. I watched as the old man pressed a small green button.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake uncontrollably. I nearly fell twice as the a portion of the ground lifted up.

"What is going on here!" I shouted as I was lifted higher and higher..

"You might want to get down from up there," Mr. Hino replied. "What I want to show you is down here."

"Did you not think about warning me first?" I asked. "And don't you think that someone might have heard that?" He just shrugged in response. After gathering my courage, I jumped from the moving ground and landed on the ground that wasn't moving.

"Good, now follow me down these stairs," he ordered. I wasn't sure what he was talking about until I turned around. Apparently the ground of this backyard disguised what this really was. From what I could see, what Mr. Hino wanted to show me was an underground military base.

"Are you coming?" he asked.

"Right," I replied as I followed. He pressed another button on the little birdhouse and the lights clicked on. Now this place really looked like a military base, but somehow I doubted that it was. It looked more like a knightmare hangar room.

"This underground hangar was built by my son," Mr. Hino stated.

"Do you mean Rei's adoptive father?"

He nodded. "He was a politician as you know. He worked under Genbu Kururugi and Sawasaki, but he kept Rei's existence a secret from them."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because he knew that Rei was Julianna Jun Kyuske," Mr. Hino replied. "He also knew that Kururugi and Sawasaki wanted her dead."

"Kururugi?" I questioned. "But I thought Sawasaki was trying to keep Genbu from knowing that he killed Rei's real father."

"That's what Rei and everyone else believes," Mr. Hino explained. "However, it was Genbu's plan to have the Kyuske's of Japan killed in the first place. He wanted all of the power."

"I see, but what does that have to do with what we're doing right now?"

Rei's grandfather sighed once more. "Serena, my son was a brilliant man. Everyone believes that Britannian's created knightmare frames, but that was not so. It was my son who created the first knightmare frame."

Well, that's a surprise.

"Furthermore," he continued, "he gave me plans on a knightmare that would be on par with the knights of the round just before he was killed. It's taken me nine years to complete it."

"So, what are you saying?" I asked. "I'm sorry Mr. Hino, but I don't understand any of this."

"I don't expect you to right now," he replied. "But I fear that I might not be able to tell Rei these things myself. You must be the one to tell her. You must find her and tell her that she has to find her brother."

"Okay," I said with a nod. "What must I do?"

The old man smiled and walked further into the hangar. I followed until we came to a tall structure. It was covered with a grey tarp. I watched as Mr. Hino steadily pulled it off. As it fell, the knightmare was revealed.

The knightmare before me looked somewhat like the Lancelot, but there were some key differences. For one thing, the metal was more of a lilac color and there was no gold on this knightmare at all. It had light blue eyes and it had silver on the edges of its face. It looked pretty awesome if I do say so myself.

"Wow, it's amazing!" I exclaimed.

"And now it's yours," Mr. Hino stated as he threw a green key at me. I caught it and stared at it in awe. This knightmare was mine?

"What do you call it?" I asked.

"My son named it the Crystal Mirage Wing," Mr. Hino stated.

"_Crystal Mirage Wing_," I thought to myself. "_Suits me perfectly_."

"Now, you must go out and help Rei," Mr. Hino said. "She needs you."

"Right," I replied, holding onto the key tightly. "I'd say its time to test this knightmare."

* * *

Back on Kaname island

4:49 a.m.

Rei P.O.V.

My blood oozed out of the wound in my shoulder as I ran to the cave's exit, but I didn't care. I was desperate to save my friends. All other thoughts were put aside, but when I got outside of the cave I couldn't see them anywhere.

"_Where did they go_?" I asked myself. "_They've got to be around here somewhere_."

"Aaaaaaaaaaah!"

"No!" I shouted, recognizing the scream. "Suzaku!"

I ran around the perimeter of the cave and found that K3 had just slashed Suzaku's back. Some of his blood had landed on her face.

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!" I screamed as I attacked. K3 dodged the attack easily and came for me with her spear. I moved away from the spear and hit her in the jaw. The blood gushed out of my shoulder and K3 jumped away from it. After that, she kicked me in the stomach and I hit my head on a rock. I lost consciousness for a few seconds, but my will to fight kept me from completely passing out.

At the same time, I watched as Suzaku and Lelouch tried to escape. K3 knocked Suzaku out of the way. More of his blood splattered onto her face before she attacked Lelouch. He was trying to get as far away as he could from her, but she managed to cut his arm anyway. More blood splattered onto her face, but this time…something different happened.

"Aaaaaaaaah!" she screamed as she moved her left hand to her face. I noticed steam coming off from where Lelouch and Suzaku's blood had touched her skin. "Curse you! How dare you leave a blemish on my face."

I didn't understand it at all. How could the blood have burned her in the first place. It wasn't like that before when she wounded Suzaku. Not to mention that there were other spots on her face where Lelouch's blood had touched, but didn't burn. Did it have to do with the mixture? Is that why…

Yes, that has to be it. That's why she jumped away from me when my blood gushed out of my shoulder. She didn't want it to touch her because she knew that most of my blood is made up of the mixture of Lelouch and Suzaku's blood. That mixture burns her for some reason.

Still, a lot of that doesn't make sense. Why would a mixture of blood burn her in the first place? Why is she attacking them when her main objective is to kill me?

"_Julianna._"

I groaned as I stood. This was not a good time for the voices to be distracting me. I had no time for it.

"_Julianna, listen…_"

That voice really needs to shut up. There's no way I can come up with a plan if I'm distracted.

"_Don't fight it Julianna. Please. Listen to my voice._"

"_Why,_" I thought. "_How can listening to you help me now_?"

"_Is that any way to speak to your mother_?"

I froze as I watched Suzaku grab Lelouch. K3 quickly recovered from her injury and ran after them. "_Mother_?"

"_Julianna, try to think back and remember what I taught you. You'll find that it will help you defeat this immortal._"

"_There's no way_," I thought in disbelief as I ran after K3. She was catching up to Lelouch and Suzaku. "_You can't be…_"

"_Remember!_"

I finally listened and allowed my mind to take me back.

(Flashback)

It was a thirteen years ago, in the year 2004. My mother was shooting an arrow at a target and was wearing a priestess outfit. I was wearing a similar outfit, but instead of participating, I simply watched her.

"Mommy, why do you practice shooting arrows?" I had asked.

She had laughed. "I have to practice Julianna. How else will I improve?"

"Yeah, but…I don't get it."

My mother laughed again and smiled. "You and I are from a long lineage of priestesses sweetheart. We have a duty to protect the world. Of course, we can't do that accurately unless we practice."

"Mommy, what does accurately mean?"

"Accurately means that you do something without making a mistake," my mother stated. "As a wise man once said, practice makes perfect."

"I understand now," I had told her.

"Good, now pay attention dear," my mother ordered. "There's a special spell I need to show you."

I watched as my mother took a small blade from out of the sleeve of her kimono. She brought the blade to her right hand and began to carve a weird symbol onto it.

"Mommy, what are you doing?" I had asked. "You're hurting yourself."

"It's okay dear," she replied. "This is all apart of the spell."

She finished carving the symbol. It looked like a circle with a star in the middle. I watched as she brought her hands together and then extended them out. Suddenly, a fire blasted out from both of her palms. The target she'd been shooting at disintegrated.

"Wow, how did you do that?" I asked her. She turned around and smiled.

"This symbol that I carved onto my hand allowed me to do it. It's called a transmutation circle and it is part of an ancient science called Alchemy."

"Alchemy?" I wondered. "What's that?"

"Well, alchemy has a very long definition," she said. "I don't think I could explain it to you right now. However, I can tell you that Alchemy is a very old science that takes a lot of studying to master. It's so hard to master that most people refer to it as an irrational science."

"Really?"

"Really," my mother replied. "I was taught by my grandmother who was taught by her mother before her. As for this particular spell though, it transmutes blood into the fire you just saw. That's why I carved the symbol on my hand. However, it must never be used more than three or four times. If used to much at once, the transmutation will use up all the blood in your body and you'll end up dying."

"That sounds scary," I stated.

"It can be if you don't know what you're doing," my mother proclaimed. "However, I wanted to teach you this because I feel that you might need to use it one day."

"I hope that I don't," I muttered.

My mother placed her delicate hand on top of my head. "When the time comes, I know you'll be ready my dear. There are great things in your future."

"How do you know Mommy?" I asked. "Did you see the future?"

"No, I haven't seen the future since I was a teenager," she answered. "I doubt that I ever will again."

"Oh, then how do you know?"

"Because I have something better than psychic abilities," my mother replied.

"And what's that?"

"Simple, motherly instincts."

I laughed and hugged her. "I love you Mommy."

"I love you too sweetheart, now lets go inside the palace. You're father wouldn't be too happy if he found out I was out here practicing while I'm carrying your little brother."

"When are you going to have the baby Mommy?"

"Shouldn't be much longer now. I'm about to pop."

We both laughed as we walked back to the palace.

(End Flashback)

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"That's Suzaku again," I muttered as I stumbled back into reality. I now knew what my mother was trying to tell me. She was telling me that the time to use that spell was now.

My legs carried me through the lush jungle as I chased after the voices ahead of me. I'm pretty sure Suzaku screamed because K3 must have grazed the wound on his back with her spear.

Moments later, I stood at the edge of the jungle. The beach wasn't far off and neither was the Lancelot, but K3 was going to get them if I didn't hurry. However, I found myself unable to move as I watched K3 separate Suzaku from Lelouch. He now laid by the Lancelot's leg passed out. Lelouch was already running in the other direction, but K3 had cut him off.

"Not so fast, Lulu," she said as he tried to get away again. She blocked him off again and then punched him in the stomach. Her feral grin widened as she threw him across the beach. Lelouch landed in the sand by the ocean.

"Perfect," K3 stated as she landed a few feet away from him. The spear in her hand changed into rays of pink light that looked as sharp as kunai knives. "Now, prepare to die Lulu!"

Even through all this I stood frozen. Why wasn't I moving?

"_Why save him?_" my conscious asked. "_You hate him for what he did to your people do you not?_"

Did I? I thought I still cared.

"_No, he is a liar. He tricked you, deceived you. Don't tell me that you're going to still protect him_."

"But my mission…"I whispered.

"_So you fail the mission_," my conscious cut in. "_What does it matter. At least you'll live. You can forget about all of this and just go home_."

"No…I can never go back."

My body reacted before my mind could catch up. I didn't have any time to think of a rational plan. All the plans I'd had before fell out the window the moment I saw him in danger. As much as I wanted to hate Lelouch…I couldn't. My heart wouldn't let me. We were friends once. He forgave me before when I betrayed him and I…betrayed him again.

One thing my conscious said was right though. It won't matter if I fail the mission. My mission meant little to me. What mattered to me was standing in the path of K3's attack. What mattered to me was laying unconscious by the leg of the Lancelot. My friends lives mattered more to me than a stupid mission. I'll gladly give up my life if it means that the people I care about remain alive.

And this time…I believe I'll have to.

* * *

5:03 a.m.

Lelouch P.O.V.

Now I understand what if must have been like for Nunnally to watch someone sacrifice their life for yours. I could see how the trauma would rob her of her sight.

My death had been upon me. I'd been ready to accept it, but then, out of nowhere, she stepped in shielded me from the shadow of the grim reaper.

I felt her body against mine before I knew what she was doing. I heard her scream out my name as the shards of red light pierced her flesh. We both collapsed to the ground, but I was not harmed. Every shard stabbed her and none stabbed me.

My head hit the damp sand and the cold water of the ocean. My heart pounded in my chest and my thoughts were consumed with despair.

I felt frustrated with the fact that Rei had protected me again. Especially after everything that happened today, it made no rational sense. Maybe Rei just isn't a rational person. That's why I can't predict how she thinks. I can't understand why she would protect me. Even earlier when she threatened Suzaku, none of it made sense.

Suzaku was the first person I called a friend and he betrayed me. Rei was the second and she betrayed me as well.

However, there was one huge difference between Suzaku and Rei. Suzaku wanted nothing more than to see me dead. Rei wanted nothing more than to see me saved. It was clear to me that what she'd just done hadn't been about her mission. Even now, she still saw me as her friend. Like Euphie, this girl is a naïve fool.

And like my mother, she is a kindhearted soul.

I listened intently as Rei gasped for air. My heart continued to pound as her ragged breaths became more frantic.

"Well, well," K3 began excitedly. "Looks like my hypothesis was correct. I knew that Sailor Mars would give her life to save yours. Just like a tragic love story. The girl gives up her life to join her beloved in death."

I doubt that Rei felt anything like that towards me and I know that I don't feel that way about her.

"_Lair_," my conscious argued. This was probably the worst time for that to be happening.

"Le…Lelouch…" Rei choked out. "I'm…sorry…that things had to end like this."

Apologizing again? Why does she keep doing this to me?

"Hurry up and die Sailor Mars," K3 groaned. "Come on, I don't have all day."

"You're right," Rei replied shakily. "You don't have all day…K3."

I watched as Rei's hand clutched the sand next to me. She lifted her head enough so that I could see her expression. Her eyes were dim, but there was still a fire in them. I understood that she didn't want to die without defeating K3 first, but I didn't see how she could defeat her now. Rei was in horrible shape.

She stared into my eyes for a moment and then she turned her head to where Suzaku was. He was still unconscious by the Lancelot's leg.

"Su…Suzaku!" she shouted. "Wake up. Right now."

Suzaku shifted slightly, but he didn't wake up.

"SUZAKU!"

He abruptly sat up and turned toward us. "Rei?"

"Dang it," K3 exclaimed. "I forgot about you Suzu."

"Suzaku, get over here, right now," Rei ordered. "Hurry."

"Ugh, I suppose I can wait to kill him and Lulu until Sailor Mars dies," K3 stated. "I need a break anyhow, I'm bushed."

"You're really going to be bushed by the time I'm through with you K3," Rei replied shakily as she continued to raise up. He blood oozed out from all of her wounds and covered me. I still couldn't move. Suzaku rushed over a moment later.

"Rei!" he exclaimed. "Why did you…"

"Don't ask me that…I don't know," Rei interrupted as she grabbed onto him. "Help me stand up. I can't defeat K3 if I'm not on my feet."

"Rei, you can't defeat her in this condition," Suzaku argued. "Listen, I just need to get inside the Lancelot…"

"K3 will kill you before you can get there," Rei stated briskly. "I can defeat her, but you've got to help me up."

"This is starting to bore me," K3 said nonchalantly.

"And you're really starting to piss me off," Rei stammered as Suzaku helped her to her feet. Once standing she made him let go of her.

"You're going down K3."

"Well, I guess you haven't had enough huh?" K3 asked. "I could simply eliminate you, but there'd be no fun in that at all. I think I'll prolong your suffering."

"You'll regret that decision," Rei stated as I sat up. Suzaku then roughly helped me to my feet.

"I will, how so?" K3 asked. "I'm immortal Sailor Mars. You can't possibly kill me."

"That's not true," Rei replied. "That's not how Geass works?"

K3 smirked as she waved her hands through her red hair. "Is that so? Well, it doesn't really matter to me. The usual method for killing an immortal won't work on me. You made sure of that when you used Geass to kill me in the Silver Millennium."

"What?" Rei asked.

K3 shrugged. "I suppose there's no harm in telling you. I'm about to kill you anyway, but the only way to kill me is to destroy me the same way you did all the way back then. Unfortunately for you, you aren't able to remember. It's quite a shame really."

Rei smiled as she slowly stepped forward. "You know for an immortal, you aren't very wise."

"You dare to insult me?"

"See K3, I noticed something earlier," Rei replied. "When you wounded me earlier you avoided letting my blood touch your skin. I didn't know why at first, but it became clear to me after you wounded Suzaku and Lelouch. Suzaku's blood touched your face and nothing happened, but then Lelouch's blood touched that same spot and it burned you. However, the other spots where Lelouch's blood touched you remained unaffected. It occurred to me then that the reason why you avoided my blood is because you know that most of my blood is a mixture of theirs."

K3 groaned. "And your point? It doesn't make a difference to me. You can't do anything with that knowledge. It's utterly useless to you."

"You should have made sure that Mao finished me when he attacked Ashford Academy," Rei stated. "Because you didn't, I have the power to destroy you. It's that simple."

"Again, I don't see how that helps you," K3 replied. "Unless…"

Rei turned towards Suzaku. "Do you have a knife I can borrow Suzaku."

"Um…no…"

"What? You don't?"

"I don't carry knives around when I'm on duty," Suzaku explained.

I turned away and looked at the ground. In the sand I noticed a shell with a sharp end.

"Will that do?" I asked, motioning to the shell with my eyes since my hands were bound. Rei looked down and nodded. Suzaku picked it up and handed it to her.

"Thank you Lelouch." she said.

"Hey! What are you doing!" K3 exclaimed. "Explain yourself."

I watched as Rei took off her right glove. With her left hand she began to carve a symbol onto her hand. For some reason, it seemed familiar.

"Rei!" Suzaku shouted. "What are you doing?"

"Trust me Suzaku," Rei replied. "Both of you stay behind me and don't move."

"THAT'S IT!" K3 screamed while making those red shards again. At the same time, the Geass symbol began to appear on Rei's wrist.

"Rei, your eyes…" Suzaku whispered.

"It's okay Suzaku," Rei stated. "Everything is going to be okay now."

"DIE!"

K3's shards of red light rushed for us, but somehow Rei created a barrier to protect us.

"Is that all you can do K3?" Rei asked as K3 ended her attack. "I expected more from you."

K3 looked furious. "You won't deflect this next blast…"

"Sorry K3," Rei interrupted, "but your time is up."

The wind picked up around us and the symbol Rei had carved onto her hand had begun to glow.

"Are you familiar with Alchemy K3?" Rei asked. "If not, then here's a taste of what you've been missing."

"Rei, be careful," Suzaku whispered.

Rei clasped her hands together and then she extended her arms out.

"MARS METEOUR SHOWER BLAST!"

Rei lifted her right arm into the air. The blood from some of her wounds lifted into the air and added to the fiery blast that she was conjuring. The flames danced around her angrily before she forced it away form her. It looked as if thousands of meteors were headed straight for K3.

"Is that all you've got?" K3 asked. She'd been about to move out of the way, but Rei stopped her by using the same spell she'd used on us earlier.

"FREEZE K3!"

K3 now stood motionless. She couldn't move. The fires consumed her easily.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The fires dispersed and K3 plummeted to her knees. "You won't defeat me!"

"MARS METEOUR SHOWER BLAST!"

K3 didn't have time to move away. She screamed again.

"You told me I couldn't kill you," Rei stated as she continued attacking. "Well, I'm going to prove you wrong."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The fires dispersed again. K3 was shaking, but the Geass she had was reconstructing her body. "You can't keep doing that. You're using your own blood to burn me. If you keep attacking you'll die!"

Rei attacked anyway, blood and all.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Through all of it, I watched in silence. The fires that Rei conjured up were a spectacular show of power. Along with her Geass power, she could not be stopped.

"MARS METEOUR SHOWER BLAST!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Rei's breaths became more ragged as she continued to attack. Eventually she stopped and sunk to her knees. Her Sailor Scout uniform transformed back into the blue and white pilot suit she'd been wearing. It was quickly stained with blood.

K3 was almost burnt to a crisp, but Geass was reconstructing her at a fast rate.

"Suzaku…you and Lelouch…get out of here right now."

"What about you?" Suzaku asked.

"I can't go with you," Rei replied. "I have to stay…and fight."

"Rei, you can't," Suzaku stated. "You're running out of blood."

"I…I know…Suzaku," Rei gasped as she tried to stand. She stumbled, but she managed to get to her feet. "Please Suzaku…I can't…I wouldn't be able to bear it if you and Lelouch didn't make it through this. Just go…forget about me and leave this place."

"No, I'm not about to lose someone else I care about today," Suzaku shouted.

"I'm not about to either," Rei snapped as tears began to fall from her eyes. "Please…I'm begging you Suzaku…take Lelouch and go."

"Rei…I…"

"Please Suzaku!"

Suzaku finally sighed. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Rei nodded. "Go, hurry."

Suzaku began to pull at me, but I kept my feet rooted on the ground.

"Lelouch, lets go!" Suzaku sneered.

"I need to say something to Rei," I replied.

"You don't need to say any…"

"Suzaku," Rei cut in. "I want to hear what he has to say, but hurry. It won't be long before K3 recovers."

"You aren't planning to die are you?" I asked.

Rei chuckled bitterly as she turned away. "By the time I'm through here this island will be in shambles. I won't survive."

"That's foolish," I told her.

"I'm surprised that you still care Lelouch," Rei stated. "But I'm glad."

"You make it hard for anyone not to care," I stated. "I won't let you do this."

"It's my decision," Rei replied. "You and Suzaku are not going to die with me. So please…go while you have a chance."

I would have protested further, but Suzaku pulled me away long before I could say anything else. Even if I could have protested more…she wouldn't have listened. That girl was too stubborn.

Still, I believe she fulfilled the mission she set out to accomplice. She saved me and in the process destroyed Zero. My fate now lies in the hands of a promise that Suzaku made to Rei. I don't know if he'll keep it or not, but at the moment, I didn't care. All I could do was hope that Rei would survive and that Nunnally would be saved.

Until then…my fate is uncertain.

* * *

5:22 a.m.

Rei P.O.V.

The Lancelot took to the skies the second K3 recovered. I lunged in for an attack as my hand pulled out the vial of sakuradite in my pocket. She tried to dodge me, but I was too fast for her. I latched the vial onto her chest and then moved into the planned position. I had just enough blood for one last attack. The sun had finished rising over on the horizon and now…the time had come for the sun to set on my life.

I channeled my energy and made my blood fuel the flaming arrow I was about to fire. K3 was headed right for me, unknowingly running to her own death.

"Now," I whispered as tears fell from my eyes. "It all ends here."

I closed my eyes before shouting the words that would end my life.

"MARS BLOOD SNIPER!"

I opened my eyes and released the arrow. My blood followed and I fell into the sand. I watched as K3 realized what was happening. She didn't have time to move and the arrow hit its target; the vial of sakuradite.

My eyes slipped closed.

And I breathed my last as the sakuradite exploded.

* * *

A/N: That's the end of the chapter. But its not the end of the story. Stay tuned for the next chapter.

Note: Hopefully, you guys won't totally hate me for this.


	93. A Date With Destiny

A/N: Hey everybody. Okay, if you made it through the last chapter. Enjoy the twist in this one.

Disclaimer: If I owned Sailor Moon and Code Geass I would be so happy…but sadly I own neither.

Chapter 93

A Date With Destiny

(With Serena)

During the course of the early morning, Serena Tsukino used her newly attained knightmare to search for Rei. It had a float system, so it could fly; however, it didn't have weapons such as the Hadron cannon. If she came across an enemy, it could mean trouble.

The leader of the Sailor Scouts searched through the Tokyo settlement, but Rei could not be found anywhere. Below her, all Serena could see were ruins of the once prosperous city. Ashford Academy was still safe though, and that made Serena feel better. The Black Knights however, had been defeated.

"_I wish I had some kind of clue of where Rei could be_," Serena thought worriedly.

Suddenly, something within her knightmare began beeping. Serena almost panicked, but she realized that it was just someone contacting her. She answered it, hoping that it would be Rei.

"Who is it?"

"Sailor Moon?"

"C.C?" Serena asked. "Is that you?"

"Kaname island."

"_Kaname island_?" Serena wondered. "Isn't that the island where Rei went crazy that one time."

"Yes," C.C. replied, "but that's not the point. Rei is in bad shape. She's been…well…"

"What do you mean? What happened?"

"You'll have to come to Kaname island and see for yourself," C.C. stated. "I'll send you the coordinates."

"Wait! C.C.!" Serena shouted, but the communication line had already been disabled. Coordinates for the island was sent to her knightmare moments later, and Serena made sure that she followed them perfectly. She had a bad feeling that something horrible had happened to Rei.

"_Please be okay_," she thought desperately. "_Please be alive_."

* * *

Meanwhile

(With C.C.)

After defeating Jeremiah and recovering from her injuries, C.C. swam to the island, or rather, the remains of the island. Most of it had been burned to a crisp due to a sakuradite explosion.

As she searched the island for Lelouch, she found a blue knightmare in the jungle. It had escaped the blast.

"_Rei,_" C.C. thought as she examined it. "_This isn't good._"

C.C. didn't know what to think as she climbed into the knightmare. Apparently, Rei had left the thing wide open for anyone to take. C.C. also noticed that the knightmare's key was still in the ignition.

"_This really isn't good_," C.C. thought irritably before cutting the knightmare on. She closed the hatch of the knightmare and then began to move it through the lush jungle. She cursed her bad luck as she came to the cave where the doorway to C's world had been. The doorway was still there, but Lelouch was nowhere to be found. However, C.C. did notice that there was blood near the doorway. The blood led all the way to the cave's entrance.

C.C. originally thought that the blood belonged to Lelouch, but she quickly realized that it wasn't his blood.

It was Rei's.

"_This must have been E.E.'s doing._" C.C. thought. "_Though, fighting someone directly isn't her style. She would normally send someone else._"

C.C. didn't think much on what E.E. had done. What she believed to be more important was finding Rei and Lelouch.

Within the Azuela Phoenix, C.C. searched for the two raven-haired teens. After fifteen minutes of searching, she didn't think she would find them. There had been a sakuradite explosion after all. Those things were highly destructive and could vaporize humans if the blast was strong enough. The both of them could have been dead for all C.C. knew.

Of course, C.C. did know. She knew that Lelouch was alive. She could simply sense it. However, Rei was a different story. She couldn't sense the warrior of fire at all.

Eventually though, she spotted a body out on the beach. She piloted the knightmare until she was next to the body. On closer inspection, C.C. realized that it was Rei.

"_Darn it, this is really bad_."

C.C. opened her hatch and jumped onto the sandy ground. Rei's body was motionless and limp. Her chest did not rise and fall. C.C. also noticed that Rei looked extremely pale and when she touched her forehead it was ice cold. After a moment, C.C. checked Rei's pulse. There was none.

"She's dead," C.C. whispered. "That means…I have to get in contact with someone immediately."

C.C. got back into the Azuela Phoenix and checked for any knightmare signals out there. She identified most of them as Black Knight operatives, some were Cornelia's soldiers, but there remained one that was unidentified. C.C. decided to take a leap of faith and contact that one.

"Who is it?" a familiar voice asked.

"Sailor Moon?" C.C. wondered.

"C.C.?" Serena questioned. "Is that you?"

"Kaname island," C.C. began, not answering Serena's question.

"Isn't that the island where Rei went crazy that one time?" Serena asked.

"Yes," C.C. replied, "but that's not the point. Rei is in bad shape. She's been…well…" C.C. couldn't say it.

"What do you mean? What happened?"

"You'll have to come to Kaname island and see for yourself," C.C. stated. "I'll send you the coordinates."

With that she cut off the connection. She quickly sent Serena the coordinates and then she got out of the knightmare again. She sat down next to Rei's corpse and in an unusual show of emotion began biting her nails nervously.

"_I hate that it had to come to this_," C.C. thought to herself. "_But there's no other way to ensure that the universe doesn't plummet into chaos_."

* * *

A little later

Serena P.O.V.

I didn't know what to think when I spotted Kaname island on my monitor. A million thoughts could have passed through my mind in that moment. I honestly don't know.

What I do know, is that I'm afraid. I'm afraid that something terrible has happened to Rei. No, I can't think such things. She has to be okay. I know she's alive and well. If she isn't…I don't think I could bear to lose my best friend.

As I approached the island, I saw a blue knightmare frame by the beach. I suspected that C.C. was over there, so I moved closer. That was when I saw Rei. She was laying motionless on the ground. My heart started pounding as I thought the worst.

"She's just unconscious," I whispered to myself. "She's just unconscious."

But I knew that it wasn't like that. I'd known long before now that something had happened. Rei and I have always had a special bond. We knew when the other was in danger or in pain. We could feel it in our hearts.

That's how I know…that Rei…that Rei is…

As soon as my knightmare landed, I jumped out of the hatch and over to where C.C. and Rei were. C.C. wasn't doing anything, she was just sitting there.

"Rei!" I screamed as I rushed to them. C.C. stood to address me, but I didn't pay attention to her. I fell to my knees and began to shake Rei.

"Wake up!" I commanded. "Come on, you've got to wake up!"

"Sailor Moon…"

"No!" I screamed. Tears began to fall from my eyes as I realized that my worst fear had come to pass. "You can't be…you just can't be gone."

I felt C.C. rest her hand on my shoulder. I didn't look at her. I couldn't tear my gaze away from Rei.

"Tell me what happened C.C.," I ordered. "What happened to Rei?"

"I don't know," C.C. replied.

"Please don't lie to me," I begged as I cried. "Just tell me!"

"I honestly don't know Serena," C.C. stated. "If I had to guess, I'd say that one of E.E.'s minions paid this island a visit. Rei must have fought until she…"

"But why?" I asked. "Why does E.E. keep coming after us? I don't understand."

C.C. sighed. She then pulled me to my feet. "Listen, like me, E.E. is an immortal witch. However, her immortality was gained in a different way than how I received it. She can also control Geass even though she has a code. In other words she has a Code Geass."

I hope she didn't expect me to understand all that or even care about it. Vengeance was all I wanted in that moment.

"Where can I find her?" I asked as I turned to face her. "Where is E.E.?"

"I don't know that either," C.C. replied. "I do know that E.E. has a personal grudge against the Sailor scouts. Sailor Mars in particular.

"And why is that?"

"Back in the Silver Millennium, Sailor Mars somehow created Geass. She used it to defeat E.E., but that's all I know. The rest is up to Rei to solve."

"How do you think Rei's going to do that!" I shouted. "She's dead!"

"I know that!" C.C. fired back. She immediately calmed down. "Look, there may be a way to bring her back."

"What?" I asked. "How?"

C.C.'s expression took on a faraway look. "Geass."

I was puzzled. "Explain yourself C.C."

"I can give you the power to save Rei," C.C. stated. "Sometimes I can see what a person's Geass will be just by looking at them. You're one of those people."

"Are you saying that you know what my Geass would be if I had one?"

C.C. nodded. "Your Geass would allow you to bring Rei back to life. However, there are serious risks involved."

"Like what?" I asked.

C.C. paused before speaking. "If you bring Rei back, you could possibly erase her memory."

"What else?"

"There's also the possibility that using it could end up killing you."

"Is that all?"

"As far as risks go yes, but…there's a catch," C.C. stated.

"What is it?" I asked.

"If you bring Rei back and she doesn't lose her memory," C.C. began, "she won't be able to die."

"Are you saying that if I accept your offer, Rei can't die?"

"Not exactly," C.C. replied. "Rei can still die, but she'll be like me. She'll keep coming back and she'll be eternally young until the person she cares about the most dies. Once that person is gone, she'll be in danger of dying permanently again."

"I see," I stated. "Rei won't be able to die until I'm gone."

"That's if you're the person Rei cares most about," C.C. stated. "For all we know, it could be someone else. Besides that, it could cause Rei great suffering. Believe me, I know what its like to live on this Earth after being killed thousands of times. It's a lot to deal with. I'm not entirely sure if Rei will be able to handle it. However, if we don't bring her back…"

"The balance of the universe will be at stake," I cut in.

"There's one last thing," C.C. replied. "You can only use this power once every five years. If anyone else dies…there's nothing you can do about it. Are you prepared for that?"

"I'll do what I must to bring Rei back," I told her. "I'm not losing my best friend."

C.C. nodded. "Very well, give me your hand."

C.C. extended out her hand. I hesitated, but only for an instant. If Geass is the only way to save Rei, I'll gladly except its burden.

"I don't expect a contract from you," C.C. proclaimed. "I already have an accomplice. I give you this Geass with no further strings attached."

"I understand," I replied. "Thank you."

C.C. smiled. "Close your eyes."

I obeyed and suddenly felt a dark power infiltrate my soul. Then, my left eye started to hurt.

However, after a moment the pain subsided. That pain was replaced with a sense of purpose. A goal was set in my mind.

I opened my eyes and then placed my hand on Rei's forehead.

"Arise, Sailor Mars."

* * *

A week and a half later

Rei P.O.V.

When I died, I felt no fear, had no regrets, and had a smile plastered on my face. The end had finally come. I was free from all the burdens of life.

Or so I thought.

Eventually, I found myself floating in darkness. The darkness was peaceful and I didn't fear it. My body felt weightless and my mind was free of worries. I could finally get some well deserved rest for all my struggles.

However, it wasn't long before I plummeted downward. The darkness had suddenly become a bright light. A really, really bright light.

And then…the torture began.

I saw Nunnally, drifting within a home that held no hope for her. She was calling out for Lelouch, but he wasn't here. He was gone.

The scene changed quickly. Suzaku stood in front of a prison cell. Inside that cell was a bitter Lelouch. He looked so somber and distraught. My heart ached for him, but it ached more for Suzaku. His expression was so…emotionless. It wasn't like Suzaku at all. I thought I was staring at an entirely different person.

Then, I watched as Suzaku pulled Lelouch out of the jail cell and to the emperor of Britannia. Lelouch's greatest enemy.

The room that Suzaku brought Lelouch to was dark. The only light that shone in the room was the one that was directly over the throne of Britannia. On that throne sat Charles Zi Britannia.

Suzaku forced Lelouch onto the ground as the emperor spoke.

"The former 17th heir to the imperial throne, Lelouch Vi Britannia. It's been a long time, hasn't it, my errant son?"

"How dare you," Lelouch spat as he tried to lift up his head. Suzaku forced him back down.

"You won't use your Geass," he stated. "Your majesty, I have a request."

The emperor raised his eyebrow. "Proceed."

"Please sire, allow me to join the knights of the round; the twelve strongest knights of the Britannian empire."

"As a reward for capturing Zero, is that it?" the emperor asked.

Suzaku nodded.

"You!" Lelouch snarled angrily.

"I told you before Lelouch," Suzaku began, "that I was going to change this world from the inside."

"Even if that means selling out your friends!" Lelouch exclaimed.

"That's right," Suzaku replied. The emperor smiled.

"Very well, I like the answer you just gave him." The emperor stood and walked toward the two of them. "Now then, as a knight of the round, I order you to cover up Zero's left eye."

"Yes, your majesty," Suzaku said as he lifted Lelouch's head from off the carpeted floor. As he did this, he covered Lelouch's left eye. The eye that held the Geass power.

"My unworthy son, who raised the banner of rebellion although he was a prince," the emperor stated. "Still, there's another way we can make use of him."

"What?" Lelouch asked in a panicked manner. I'd never seen him like this before. It was horrifying.

"I will rewrite your memory about being Zero, about the death of your mother, about the very existence of Nunnally," the emperor replied as both of his eyes began to glow.

"No, Geass!" Lelouch exclaimed.

"You'll remember none of it," the emperor continued. "You'll just be insignificant."

"No, stop!" Lelouch shouted while trying to close his other eye. Suzaku forcibly held it open as Lelouch struggled. "You're stealing what's most precious to me again! First my mother, and now you're taking Nunnally!"

"I caused this?" I whispered to myself.

"Charles Zi Britannia engraves into you…"

"Stop it!" Lelouch screamed. I looked on in horror as a tear began to cascade down his face. I couldn't bear to see this.

Still, it's my just punishment for what I did. But…something isn't right.

"…False memories of a false life!" the emperor finished.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

I sunk to my knees the second Lelouch began screaming. This nightmare was supposed to end the second I died. It's true that I didn't expect heaven, but I didn't expect this either. Something is wrong. Something has to be wrong!

Lelouch's scream echoed in my mind as the scene around me melted away. I heard my heart pounding in my chest. I felt the tears cascade down my face. It suddenly occurred to me what was going on as I felt my eyes open.

And then…I let out a scream of my own.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

My mind didn't process what was happening as I abruptly rose out of bed. I knew where I was and I wanted to get out.

I went to my bathroom and immediately started splashing my face with water. My skin was pale and my eyes were red, but that wasn't what alarmed me as I stared at myself.

My body…that's what freaked me out.

I was only wearing a tank top and underwear, but that wasn't what was freaking me out. It's the shape that my body was in. My wounds…they were gone, nowhere to be found. I was completely healed.

What freaked me out more was the realization that hit me. I'd woken up this morning even though I shouldn't have.

It was then that I realized that I wasn't dead.

I'm alive.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Seconds after I let out that blood curling scream, someone pounded on my bathroom door.

"Rei, are you okay?"

"_That's just it_," I thought in horror. "_I'm okay. I'm not dead!_"

I can't even begin to rationalize how that could be possible. I know that the sakuradite explosion killed me. I know that my heart stopped.

So then…how?

"Rei, it's me, Serena!"

I already knew that, but I still didn't respond. How long has it been since that day? How long have I been out? How is it that I'm alive when I'm supposed to be dead? It makes no sense whatsoever!

"Rei…"

I finally opened the door and stepped out. Before Serena could say anything I shoved past her and went into my closet. I grabbed a black coat and a pair of jeans.

"I'm going out," I told her simply.

"What?" Serena asked. "You can't. You just woke up."

"That's the point," I replied as I put on the jeans. "I need to get out of here and clear my head."

"But you've been out cold for almost two weeks!" Serena exclaimed.

"I don't care Serena," I stated. "I've got to go."

"No way," she argued, grabbing my shoulders. "You need to rest."

"Get away from me!" I shouted while pushing her away. She fell to the floor and I bolted out the door. The living room was crowded with the inner senshi and Tomaru. Haruka and the outer senshi weren't here, but I didn't care about that either. My only thought was that I needed to get away from here.

"Rei stop!" I heard all of them scream. I opened the sliding door before they could protest further. My feet carried me to the steps that led away from this place. I looked out, expecting to see the Juban district as it normally was. Instead, the horror of reality stared back at me. The district was in complete ruin.

"What happened?" I whispered to myself. "How long was I out?"

"Rei!"

I turned around slightly as Serena and the others approached. "What's going on here?"

Serena took a deep breath as she and the others stopped. "It's dangerous to go out there Rei. Right now, your grandfather is protecting us with this barrier."

I didn't understand. I couldn't possibly wrap my head around this.

"What happened?" I asked. "Tell me."

Serena looked as if she didn't know what to say, so Lita stepped in for her. Her arm was in a sling, but she was standing. I guess her leg is healed now.

"This district was attacked by the phantoms E.E. sent…"

"You mean K3," I cut in. "Ms. Lotus."

"Who?" Lita asked.

"You mean Kelsey!" Serena exclaimed. I nodded, unsure of how I knew K3 had been behind whatever had happened.

"What's the date?" I asked.

"October 18th," Ami replied. Her ankle was also healed.

"A week and a half," I stated. "That's how long I was…"

"Listen Rei, this district has become a ghetto," Lita interrupted. "It's dangerous to go out there."

I couldn't process what she was saying. Nothing was making any sense to me at all.

Before I thought any further, I ran down the steps of the shrine. Serena and the others probably tried to follow me, but I was too fast for them. They wouldn't have been able to catch me if Setsuna had been driving Haruka's car.

My body screamed for me to stop after ten minutes of relentless running. However, I refused to give into my body. I had to get away from this place…from where my whole nightmare started.

No, it started long before then. My nightmare began the night my real parents were murdered. Since then, I've been searching for myself. I thought that I had succeeded in finding who I am, but it all proved to be in vain. I don't know anything anymore.

In the distance, I could see Serena's home. It looked like it had been abandoned and a sense of dread filled me. Serena can't go through this too. She wouldn't be able to push past her mother and father being killed. She wouldn't be able to bear it if she didn't know if her little brother was alive or not. No one deserves to live a life like that.

No one, except me.

After another ten minutes of constant running, I felt myself become dizzy. My heart was pounding, sweat was beading on my forehead, and involuntary tears were falling from my eyes. I was going to have to stop eventually.

I finally came to Tokyo Tower. I didn't see the wall that had been built around this district, so I can guess that it was torn down. The barrier around this place must have finally broken down.

My breaths were ragged and shaky when I stopped. The clouds were covering up the sun and most of the blue sky. The wind was cold, but I didn't mind. Clearly it isn't healthy to abruptly stop after running for twenty minutes, but none of that seemed to matter.

In that moment, I seemed to be more conscious of all the things around me. An example being the black birds that flew in the sky, or the few sprinkles of rain that touched my skin, or how fresh the air smelled. Little things that I'd taken for granted were suddenly so clear to me.

I'm truly blessed.

Either that, or I'm extremely lucky.

Still, the fact that I could not come up with an explanation for how I could be here frightened me. No matter how hard I tried, nothing I came up with seemed possible.

Probably because it wasn't possible.

However, in this present moment, I found myself feeling better. I'd been given another chance at life. Another chance to set things right. Even though, I'd been thankful for death…no, it's childish to be thankful for something like that. Life is precious, is it not?

My breathing finally slowed down a bit. My heart didn't pound as hard in my chest, but I still felt it. I never realized how pleasant it was to feel your heart beating. The feeling left me at peace. A peace that wasn't deserved.

Presently, I stand in front of Tokyo Tower. I'm right next to Juban and Area 11. This was the crossroads, I suppose. Tokyo Tower marked the division between my old world and my new one.

"So now what?" I asked myself. "What will you do now Rei?"

"Are you talking to yourself?"

"_That voice_!" I thought, suddenly frantic as I turned around. My eyes widened as I took in the tall silhouette behind me. The dark, glossy, black hair, and those radiant, violet eyes…

"I…I…" I mumbled. I didn't know what to say.

He laughed. "Rei, you really shouldn't be out here alone. It's dangerous. That area has become a ghetto."

"_Why would he care_?" I wondered inwardly. "Yeah, I guess."

"You haven't been at school either," he continued. "If you keep skipping, you'll be held back for sure."

"I…I know that," I stammered, unsure of why he was talking about something as normal as school.

His expression turned puzzled. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"_What is going on here_?"

"Hello, are you in there Rei?" he asked. "Come on, your starting to freak me out."

"Lelouch…don't you…" I trailed off. I couldn't say the words.

"Forget it," Lelouch said after a moment. "Come on, Rolo and I will take you back to Ashford."

"Rolo?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah, my brother," Lelouch stated. "Remember?"

"_Your brother_!" my mind exclaimed. "_Lelouch never told me about him_?"

Still, something told me to just go along with it as we approached a younger boy. He had light brown hair like Nunnally's and also had violet eyes. He wore the Ashford Academy uniform.

"Hi, Rei?" the boy greeted as he put on a helmet. I noticed that Rivalz's bike stood behind him.

"Hey Rolo," I replied, even though I had no idea who he was. However, I did notice one thing. He was not a normal boy.

Something about him just isn't quite right. I'm not sure what yet, but something is definitely wrong here. Lelouch doesn't seem to be worried about Nunnally at all and now this Rolo guy has showed up.

Wait! Could that mean…does he not remember Nunnally? Was that dream real?

Did the emperor really use his Geass to wipe away Lelouch's memory?

* * *

A/N: That's the end of this chapter.

Note: I have some sad news as well. The chapter after this one will be the last chapter.

**(Serena): (Sniffles) It's been such an adventure!  
****(TTY7): I know. I can't believe that after the next chapter…it'll be over!  
****(Rei): Oh, come on! You're writing a sequel. Suck it up!  
****(TTY7): That reminds me. The winner of the contest that I held will be announced in the next chapter as well. That person shall receive a sneak preview of the sequel, "Here We Go Again".**


	94. Epilogue: The Beginning

A/N: Bring out the tissues. This is the very last chapter of "A Date With Destiny". (Tears up). No, I promised myself that I wouldn't cry.

Final Disclaimer: Nothing from the brilliant worlds of Code Geass or Sailor Moon belong to me. They belong to their respective and awesome owners. I only own my original characters and original places such as the Red Tycoon. That is all.

Chapter 94

Epilogue: The Beginning

Three days later at Ashford Academy

Saturday

3:00 p.m.

Rei P.O.V.

The past three days have gone by like a blur. My mind can't seem to focus on anything related to school. All I can think about is how no one remembers Nunnally. There's also the fact that there are cameras everywhere around campus. Apparently, no one seems to notice them. Still, those cameras hadn't been there a week ago.

Another thing that really bothered me was Lelouch's 'brother' Rolo. It's obvious to me that he isn't Lelouch's real brother. So, why is he pretending to be? It makes no sense as far as I'm concerned.

Then it occurred to me that maybe Rolo was some kind of spy assigned to keep Lelouch in line or to keep him from remembering Nunnally. If the emperor really erased Lelouch's memories, then someone would have to make sure that Lelouch didn't somehow get those memories back.

There's also the fact that Suzaku is gone. From what I've heard, he's gone to the Britannian homeland. The original homeland is in Britain, but the place where Suzaku is headed is somewhere in America or Area 1 where Mina is. I believe the capitol of the homeland is somewhere near Canada, otherwise known as Area 2.

Nina was gone too. For what reason…well, that was unknown.

Princess Cornelia has been rumored to have disappeared after the Black Rebellion. No one seems to know where she is, but I cared little about it. Cornelia could go wherever she pleased.

Still, all of it seemed odd after only about two weeks. Nothing that was rumored to be happening was actually happening. The real issues were all wrapped up into this school.

Now, I'm sure that it makes no sense for me to stay here either. Everything is at peace again and the world is in a balanced state. However, it's not like I can go back home without being caught by the Britannian soldiers that now ruled the Juban district.

Well, at least my friends found a way to get here.

(Flashback)

I'd just walked into my mansion near the downtown area. Suddenly, I hear a lot of shouting and buzzing going on.

"SURPRISE!"

It had been a surprise indeed.

"Girls?" I had asked. "When did you all get here?"

"We escaped from Juban and came here to support you Rei," Serena replied as Ami set a cheesecake onto the coffee table.

"What about Haruka and the outer scouts?"

Lita shook her head. "She decided to stay in the Juban district to try and stop the Britannian forces stationed there. Tomaru stayed behind as well to be with Hotaru."

"And Rini traveled back to the future," Ami stated. "She said that she had to ask the future Sailor Mars some questions and that she'll be back soon."

"I see," I stated. "Still, I'm glad the three of you are here."

"It's too bad that Mina isn't here though," Serena replied. "She loves cheesecake."

"Who doesn't love cheesecake?" I asked.

They all looked at each other. "You've got a point there."

I smiled as I watched Serena cut the cake. "Thank you. It means a lot to me that you are here. Lately, I haven't been myself."

"Oh, we know," Lita stated with a laugh.

Ami laughed as well. "There's no way we couldn't have noticed."

"Yeah, especially when you weren't yelling every five minutes," Serena added.

I scowled. "I don't yell every five minutes anyway."

"Sure you don't," Serena replied with a smirk as she put a slice of the cake onto a plate. "You're just a perfect angel."

I rolled my eyes before helping myself to a piece. "You're so immature Serena."

"And you're terribly stubborn," Serena fired back as she took a bite. "Yum!"

Ami smiled. "It's good that we're all together again. I've missed hanging out like this."

"I have too," Lita proclaimed. "We haven't had a whole lot of fun lately."

"Well, that ends tonight," I stated as I walked to the fridge. I grabbed a bottle of apple cider and got out some glasses from the cabinet. "Tonight we're going to party! In celebration of conquering K3's phantoms and K3 herself."

"YEAH!" everyone shouted.

We all ate cheesecake and drank the apple cider while watching old cartoons. We laughed and acted silly for the first time in almost two months. It was good to see them all laugh again, even though one key member was still missing.

After a while, we sat around the coffee table and began talking about everything. It was just how it used to be, except I had a lot more to say this time around.

I told them about my concerns for Nunnally, Lelouch, and Suzaku. I told them how Rolo made me uneasy. I even told them about how I'd thought myself to be dead after fighting K3. All the secrets about my lost brother and how my real family was murdered, and pretty much all the secrets I'd been keeping from them.

Serena had known all of it, but Ami and Lita had not.

"So that's why," Ami stated. "I finally understand."

"You mean to tell me that you're actually the princess of Japan?" Lita asked as she finished off a slice of cheesecake.

"Yep," I replied.

Lita leaned back onto the sofa. "Wow."

I sighed. "It's a lot to take in. And now, after everything has been said and done; I still have no clue who my brother is or if he's even alive.

"And even if you did know," Ami added. "You wouldn't know where to find him."

"Exactly," I replied. "There's also the fact that Lelouch and the members of the student council have lost their memories. That's a problem."

"How is that a problem?" Serena asked. "I thought you were through with all that."

"Well, I…" I didn't finish my sentence. I really didn't have a reason to stay. My mission was over. I'm free to do what I want. But…

"I think you should focus on finding your brother," Serena continued. "But, based on what you told us on how Lelouch was responsible for what happened in the special zone, I think it's a good thing that he doesn't have his memories."

"But what about Nunnally?" I asked. "She's still missing."

"That's true," Ami noted.

"That doesn't have anything to do with us though," Lita inquired. "I say drop it. This mess is finally over and done with."

"But it isn't," I argued defensively. "I made a promise. I promised Lelouch that I'd save Nunnally."

"He doesn't even remember Nunnally," Serena stated. "Face it Rei, it's over."

I got up from the table and went upstairs toward my bedroom. Once in the room, I reached for my backpack that was beside my bed. I took out the folded papers of sheet music and lyrics. After a moment, I rushed out of the room and back down the stairs.

"Don't you remember Serena?" I asked as I reached the bottom of the staircase. "Don't you remember the time we spent with Nunnally? How we wrote this song with her?"

Serena narrowed her gaze toward the half-eaten cheesecake slice on her plate. "Of course I do."

"Then it's not over," I stated defiantly.

"Still, even if you save Nunnally," Serena countered. "What will you do about Lelouch? He doesn't remember her."

"I know but…"

"I think you need to take some time and think about what's really important to you," Serena cut in. She sat her plate down on the table and stood. "Whatever you decide to do, I'll support it. However, you almost died because of Lelouch. Do you really want to go through that again just for him? Don't you want to find your brother?"

Of course I wanted to find him. Serena knew that, but I…,I just…

"Just think about it Rei." Serena finished as she left the room. I watched as she walked up the stairs and slammed the door to my bedroom.

(End Flashback)

The night hadn't ended on a good note, but Serena had been right. I didn't need to stay here. However, I still came to Ashford this morning.

Truth is, I don't think it'd be a good idea to leave Lelouch to fate. I need to make sure that the nightmare of Zero and his reign of terror ends forever.

And so, I have to kill Lelouch.

I understood that it made no sense to kill Lelouch after almost losing my life to save him. Well, that had been for the mission and nothing more. At least, that's what I keep telling myself.

Earlier today, I had called Lelouch and had asked him to meet me by the fountain in the main courtyard. By this time, I knew that no one would be around. Most of the teens who lived here didn't leave to go out until four or five. I had one hour to do what I needed to.

The plan was set. All I had to do was enact it.

As I approached the fountain, I caught sight of his tall, slender frame. He wore his signature red jacket, black t-shirt, and jeans. He wore a bored expression on his face, but a sadness was clear in his violet eyes.

"Hey, Lelouch," I called out as I neared the fountain. He turned and smiled.

"Hello, Rei," he greeted as I stopped walking. "So, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

I took a deep breath as my heart began to pound. "_Come on Rei, you've got to do this_."

However, I hesitated and actually asked a question. "Tell me, what do you do when your at a crossroads Lelouch?"

His expression was puzzled. "I'm not sure if I knew what you mean."

"Well, I'm having trouble deciding on something," I explained. "My friends want me to return to the homeland, but I don't' think I can."

"Why not?"

"Because…I've made a life here," I told him. "But…I also have responsibilities there. I don't know if I can put them off any longer. Still, I feel like I'm being forced into something I don't want to do."

"You should never have to feel that way," Lelouch responded. "The path you choose for your life is yours to decide. No one else should have a say in it."

"But…what if…what if it isn't your choice?" I asked, suddenly tearing up for no good reason. "What if…"

"And what if the sky falls and we all perish," Lelouch cut in jokingly. "The future is never set in stone. I thought you would realize that, as stubborn as you are."

I groaned. "Not funny Lula."

"Lula?"

"Never mind," I replied, realizing he'd forgotten all about C.C. and the night I made him dress up as a girl. "You can't help me. Forget I said anything."

"Listen, you always have a choice," Lelouch stated. "If you want to stay then you should stay."

"Well, I'd like to, but…"

"But what?"

I paused and took a deep breath. "I got into a fight with a friend the other day. And…I'm really angry with him."

"What did he do?" Lelouch asked.

"I'd rather not say," I replied. "He just hurt me really badly. He apologized and has tried to make amends, but I just can't forgive him."

Part of that was false. I don't recal Lelouch apologizing about what he did to the Japanese and Euphie, but he made it clear to me that he still cared about my well-being and my feelings. In a way, that was enough for me.

"Well, Shirley is always telling me that nothing is unforgivable," Lelouch stated. "You're just unwilling to forgive him."

I wasn't sure if that was true either. What Lelouch had done to the Japanese had been pretty unforgivable, even though it was an accident. Still, he forgave me when I betrayed him the first time. And he still cared about me even after I betrayed him the second time. His mercy on me never seemed to stop.

"You might be right," I finally said. "Maybe, I'm just being selfish."

Lelouch turned his gaze away from me for a moment. "You must care about him a lot. Is it Rivalz?"

"Yeah," I lied, though tuthe be told; I didn't know how I felt about him either.

"Trust me, he's head over heels in love with you Rei," Lelouch stated. "He'd never hurt you on purpose."

"I know that, but I don't know if I feel the same about him."

Lelouch chuckled. "If what he did is really that unforgivable, then you should just ignore him."

"I don't know if I can," I replied. "He's very hard to ignore. Leaving now would break his heart."

"Well, now you know."

"What?"

"You said that you didn't know if you loved Rivalz," Lelouch explained. "But the answer you just gave me makes it clear. You love him. That's why you feel so much pain."

"_No,_" I thought blushing. "_That can't be the reason. It has to be something else._"

Lelouch stepped toward me and put his hand on my shoulder. "Follow your heart. It never lies."

If only listening to my heart was a simple matter.

"Come here," Lelouch ordered as I felt him wrap his arms around me. Was he hugging me?

"Lelouch…you aren't known to be a touchy, touchy person," I stated awkwardly.

"That's true," he replied. "However, you look like you need one right now. I'm the only person available."

"Thank you," I whispered, returning the hug. Now was my chance. As long as we were embracing, he was at my mercy. I could finally go on with my plan.

I moved my right hand to my left sleeve. Inside that sleeve was a dagger. All I have to do now is remove it from within my sleeve and stab him in the heart. It would be quick and easy. No one would have to know.

My hand removed the knife from my sleeve. I positioned myself to stab him…

But alas, I couldn't do it.

Lelouch's previous words were echoing in my mind. Nothing was unforgivable. I'm just not willing to forgive him and let go. I'm not willing to him a second chance.

However, I've been given a second chance at life. Lelouch doesn't remember what he's done and he probably never will. He deserves a second chance like everyone else in this world. After everything he's been through, he deserves a chance to live a normal life. I won't be the one to take that away.

I put the knife back into my sleeve as Lelouch began to release me. Before I could think about the consequences I pushed him away from me and into the fountain.

"GAAAAAAAAAH!" Lelouch screamed as he fell into the water. I smiled at the results of my back up plan.

He'd come out of the water in a minute. He would yell at me and I would run away. He would chase me to ensure his revenge.

And I didn't really mind that. That's how I wanted things to be. Lelouch was free from his past.

And so am I.

Lelouch slowly emerged from the water. I began laughing as water dripped off him. He was soaked to the bone.

"Hahahahha, you should see the look on your face Lula!" I exclaimed. "It's totally hilarious!"

"I give you advice on your love life and this is what I get!" Lelouch screeched. "You shall rue this day Rei Hino!"

I continued to laugh. "That phrase is so outdated. How about actually doing something for once."

"Oh, that is it!" Lelouch shouted as he approached me. "Let's see how you like the water!"

"You'll have to catch me first," I replied as I ran off in the opposite direction. "And face it, you can't run for very long."

"We shall see about that!"

I laughed again as my legs carried me away from him. He was seething, but underneath his irritation I saw a glint of happiness in his eyes. Maybe this time he could live his life right.

And maybe I can start over again.

This chapter of my life may have ended, but the beginning of a new chapter has only begun.

* * *

A/N: THE END. Or is it? Nah, it's the end of this story, but the sequel, "Here We Go Again" is coming soon! Prepare for the awesomeness. Still, writing this story has been a really fun experience and I've had a lot of help on it.

Now to personally thank all my reviews. (Those in bold are those who have really inspired me, or those who are good friends, or those who have helped me revise this story.)

Thank you, **Black Convoy**, **Shadow at Midnight**, luner-let, Phoenix Princess-555, Bltiger of the Moon, Mimi-Tigger, **Black Cat Angel**, Requiem of Fire, sailorspy-94, Kat-luver 53, **yugiohgx-5d's girl**, OBSERVER 01, Muso Bunny, and Lethal Siren, for your reviews.

Special Thanks to…

Black Convoy, for being the very first reviewer and for writing stories that inspired me.

Shadow at Midnight, for being one of the best friends I have ever had. You're support has really helped me to become a better writer. This story wouldn't be what it is without you. I'm truly grateful to you for just being you. Thank you, thank you, thank you!

Black Cat Angel, my honorary soul sista! Thanks for being a good friend and for reviewing all of my chapters. You've been so awesome and you have fantastic ideas. I've had a lot of fun working with you on WHOOP Anime Spies and I am really thankful to have you as a friend.

Yugiohgx-5d's girl, for helping me revise my earlier chapters. We both still have a lot of work to do when it comes to revising this story, but I appreciate your honesty and your help. By the way, you are an awesome author.

And that pretty much wraps this whole thing up. If you have any questions about this story or if you want to check out my other stories, visit my profile or send me a message. Thanks for reading. You're all awesome.

Oh, I almost forgot. The winner of the contest is the person that guessed number…89.

The person who guessed 89 has won the sneak preview of the sequel. This person will also be in on a few little secrets that I have planned for the sequel. Send me an email to claim your prize.

Thanks again everyone. Be sure to read…

"_Here We Go Again_"


End file.
